Dirty Laundry
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: It's Sakura Haruno's first day of school, and already handsome Sasuke Uchiha is annoying her. Familiar faces show themselves, and it looks like the start of an awesome school year. Main pairing: SasuSaku. I do not own Naruto. NOT A LEMON! R&R!
1. Chap 01: Welcome to Hell Part 1

Hey there guys! So after reading Konoha High School, I came up with this idea to write about our favorite teenage ninjas going to high school! Pretty unoriginal, I know, but this is gonna be AWESOME! Everyone is pretty much out of character, so, you don't have to waste your time telling me that. I tried soethign else this time, and I personally think its a fail. I got inspired by watching someone's videos on YouTube for trying somethign different with my writing and hilarious IchiRuki moments for the SasuSaku scene toward the end. . Strange, I know. Anyway, I do not own Naruto or the song, "In My Head" by: Jason Derulo. If there are any other songs in there that I forgot to mention, I do not own them either. ^^ There shouldn't be too much swearing in this one...Anyway, enjoy! ^^

* * *

"It's your first day, Sakura! Wake up!" My mother shook me, and I groaned. It was the first day of High school. Konoha High School. That's not really what the school is called, but…I got up, swinging my legs over my bed, and stretching them out straight. My mother walked over to the window, and pushed it open, the sun and sweet scented wind flying into my room, carrying cherry blossom petals toward me, swirling around me.

"It's a beautiful day for school." Mother pointed out. I shook my head, standing up, fixing my camisole and boy shorts.

"No. It's a good day for going shopping." I corrected, glancing at my pink piggy bank in the shape of a flower. I had money saved up, from working during the summer. Most of the work I did was ninja work. Missions, missions, and more missions. Sometimes I'd be gone for months at a time. But not during school. The elite ninja did all of the work. Like Kakashi-sensei. I walked over to my dresser, picking up my hair brush and working it through my short, and newly cut pink hair. I had gotten it cut the day before. My mother had dragged me to the hair salon, kicking and screaming, and asked for my hair to be cut shorter. It honestly looked better on me than my longer haircut had. It opened up my face more. _Maybe now he'll notice me, and how pretty I am. _For the longest time, I've had long hair. Now going into high school, its short, and I looked different. My green eyes were brighter, glistening like twin jade moons. My pink hair was a richer pinker color, like bubble gum. My pale skin was creamy ivory, smoother looking. I was beautiful. Even though I'm sixteen, I'm a freshman in High School; I guessed I was just a little older than everyone else.

"I'll have breakfast on the table in ten minutes. Take your shower and get dressed." She ordered, turning and walking out the door. I did just that, grabbing a towel, and heading to the shower in my bathroom. I finished five minutes later, stepping out, and getting dressed in a simple pink button up sleeveless blouse over my navy blue skirt, and my black open toed shoes. _They'll give us our uniforms when we get there._ I brushed my pink hair, and shook it out, the pieces splitting apart into their raggedly cut sections, my bangs lying on my wide forehead. The wind blew cherry blossoms into my room again, and I picked one up, sliding it behind my ear, as the wind blew more in, the petals brushing across my skin. Soon, all I could smell was cherry blossoms. I finished getting ready in the bathroom, grabbed my pink one shoulder bag off the side of my desk chair, and headed down stairs. The sweet smell of cinnamon rolls wafted from the kitchen and dining room, and I walked toward it, setting my bag down carefully on the floor, and picking up my iPhone off of the charger.

"Sakura, if I hear about you using that in class, I swear I will take that away for a month, you hear me?" My mother threatened. I nodded.

"Relax Mom. I know." I sat down as she slid two cinnamon rolls in front of me. I ate in silence for ten minutes, then my iPhone rang with a text message. I pressed ignore, not knowing who it was, and not even caring. It was probably Ino, Hinata or Temari, worried about seeing their crushes again. Ino was complaining about seeing Temari, since they both liked Shikamaru. Hinata was worried about making a fool of herself in front of Naruto. Temari was concerned about being away from the Sand village for High School, since Gaara and Kankuro were busy with protecting their village and with the Akatsuki running around, anything could happen. I flicked my pink side pieces back, finishing my last cinnamon roll, picking up my phone in one hand, and slinging my bag over my shoulder with the other. My mother looked up from the dishes, and waved goodbye.

"Have a good day at school, Sakura." She called. I nodded as I stuck my headphones into my ears.

"See you later!" I answered, then shut the door behind me as I stepped through, scrolling through my playlist. _Hmmmm, what to listen to? _I picked the random option, and radio static like effects came on through my headphones. _Everybody's looking for love…Oh…Ain't that the reason you're at this club? Oh…_Jason Derulo. _His_ favorite musical artist. This was _his_ favorite song. _Shoot._ _You ain't gon find it dancing with him...No…Got a better solution for you girl, oh…_I started down the street, walking on the sidewalk, being very careful not to draw too much attention to myself. Everyone knew what I was listening to. It was on the air. They could tell with every cell in their bodies that I was listening to "In My Head" by: Jason Derulo. The way my eyes lit up, my skin flushed, my muscles tensed…It was so dang obvious. What. The. Hell. I kept walking, listening to my iPhone, putting the song I was currently listening to on repeat, although it wasn't over yet. _Damn you, Jason Derulo. It's stuck IN MY FREAKING HEAD NOW!_ I took my time, glancing at the clock on my phone: 7:25. Five minutes. _Great. Just great._ I broke into a run, hurrying down the street at the fastest I could go in my navy skirt, forgetting I wasn't wearing my ninja clothes. _In my head, I see you all over me…In my head, you fulfill my fantasy…My head, you'll be screamin' ohhhhhhhhh…In my head, it's going down…My head, it's going down…In my head yeah…In my head…Oh yeah…_I shook my head, as the second verse started, much to my despair. I knew I could just change the song if I really wanted to, but, there was something about the song and who it reminded me of that made me hesitate. I loved the song, don't get me wrong. But it annoyed me, and excited me at the same time. Because it was _his_ favorite. I was more of a The Veronicas or Avril Lavinge fan, to tell you the truth. But still, why did I put "In My Head" onto my phone? _Just leave with me now, say the word, and we'll go…I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes…You'll see a side of love you've never now…I can see it goin' down, goin' down…_I ran around the corner, running down the sidewalk toward the school, the large building looming in front of me. _Shinobi High School._ _What. The. Hell. _I slowed down once I got to the front gates, walking through them slowly, and looking around for someone I knew. All of the five shinobi villages sent their kids to this school. It was the best. Better than the five shinobi villages own high schools. Luckily, it was built in the Leaf village, meaning I didn't have to walk too far, or rather run far, but still the size of it was intimidating. _In my head, I see you all over me…In my head, you fulfill my fantasy…My head, you'll be screamin' ohhhhhhhhh…In my head, it's goin' down…My head, it's goin' down…In my head…_I shifted, and walked toward the marble steps, which sparkled in the sun. Looks like they put Lady Tsunade's tiny little jackpot to good use. I smiled, and headed up the stairs, weaving through kids. I recognized my fellow freshman easily. They were the ones in bunches against the wall, their eyes wide with unspoken fear as they talked to their friends about summer vacation, romantic flings, drama, the usual stuff. The upperclassman, on the other hand, were the ones strutting down the hall like they owned the place. Ino would fix that. Pretty fast. It took me two seconds to realize that the song had ended, so I pulled out my phone, and scrolled through songs. I stopped on "4Ever" by The Veronicas, and pressed "Play". The familiar guitar part sounded in my ears, and I walked down the hall, feeling slightly more confident. I took my time, strolling down the hallway that turned slightly, revealing all of the student lockers, the colors blue, and pink. Obviously. How unoriginal. Just when I was about to lose myself in the song I was listening to, I heard someone call my name.

"Sakura Haruno? Is that you?" I turned around, and widened my eyes slightly, confused. I saw someone who looked like Ino, their blonde hair long, loose, and wavy, a head band holding most of it back, and away from their glittering sky blue eyes. Next to the blonde was a black-purple haired girl with her hair loose too, although hers was pin straight, and silky looking, like she'd put some kind of hair gloss or something like that on it. Her pale gray-indigo eyes gave her away, and I smiled, nodded once.

"Yeah, it's me, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga."I replied, walking toward them, shutting off my music and pulling out my headphones at the same time. I dropped my phone into my backpack, and hugged the two of them tightly.

"I missed you guys. How was vacation?" I continued, pulling back and smiling. Hinata spoke up.

"I suntanned on the beach, but I didn't get any tanner from it."She answered, glancing down at her arms. I smirked.

"Yeah, it looks like it."I mused, then turned to Ino.

"I spent some time with Shikamaru at his family's house. He was right. His mom is a bitch."She gushed, twirling her hair around one finger. Hinata and I laughed.

"I went on missions and helped my mother around the house. I trained a little, just to stay in shape, but, not very much. Not like Naruto. He trained his butt off at the gym, running until he threw up. Sasuke worked on implementing new strategies into our teamwork, and went off with Kakashi toward the middle of the summer for training abroad. I don't know what they were doing, and I haven't seen them since the beginning of July. It's now the end of August."I added, glancing away at the last part. _What were they doing?_ Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru and Asuma kept playing games in the flower shop while I was working. I got so mad. I nearly punched Shikamaru in the face one time. I'm becoming more and more like you, Sakura." She pointed out, smiling.

"I guess. I punched Naruto into Lady Tsunade's office one time. He knocked over Lady Tsunade's tea and spilled it onto Shizune's feet. I was laughing so hard, until I got stuck in battle drills for the whole day." I replied. Hinata looked away, seemingly scared. We looked around.

"Does anyone know where our lockers are?" Ino asked, looking at the long hallway behind me full of lockers. Hinata pulled something out of her capris pocket.

"It says here on my schedule that my locker is number 1213. And we're at number 14. We've got a long way to go." She answered, as Ino and I turned around and started walking down the hallway behind her. I reached into my school bag, and took out my schedule after rummaging through it, looking through notebooks, my phone, folders, and my agenda, then glanced at the top of the page.

"Hinata, my number is 1414. What about you Ino?"I asked her, turning my mint green eyes to her. She lifted her finger, still looking.

"1212."She replied. I looked down, suddenly sad.

"Aw, that means we won't be near each other."Hinata said to me sadly. I shook my head.

"It's alright, I'll be fine."I replied, smiling. We walked down the hallway silently, the prospect of not having our lockers next to each other too scary to speak of. We stopped at Ino's and Hinata's lockers, and they twirled the locks, and started unloading. Ino dropped one notebook, one folder, her agenda and a pencil on the ground, smirking down at it as she hung up her messenger bag in her locker. Hinata was quieter about it, delicately setting the supplies on the ground, before carefully hanging her backpack up in her locker. Ino and I rolled our eyes, as she dusted off her notebook, folder and agenda, then hand sanitized her pencil.

"Okay, now to Sakura's."Ino turned away, shutting her locker, then started walking toward mine. Hinata shut hers, and hurried after us, clutching her school supplies to her chest. About two minutes later after weaving and dodging kids, we made it to mine, a lonely pink one right beside the huge open window looking out at a small garden waterfall and pond. There was a blue one to the right of mine, directly beside the window, but it was unoccupied, as far as I knew. I twisted the lock skillfully, my locker coming open in seconds. It was a pretty good size locker, and I took out my supplies, then hung up my bag.

"What a nice view, Sakura. That pond has fish in it."Ino gushed, her hands and face pressed up against the window. Hinata hurried over next to her, and smiled when she saw the fish.

"They're so beautiful, Sakura!" She added, and I looked over from the inside of my locker, walking over and glancing out the window.

"Wow, they really are pretty."I murmured, the multicolored fish swimming around in small circles. I turned back to my locker, and stuck a small corkboard to the inside of the door, photos, a small calendar already stuck to it, with sticky notes and paper clips already on it too. I started decorating my locker, putting up magnets, a mirror, a bottle of lotion in the back of it, and a brush holder just under the corkboard. While I was doing that, I didn't realize that someone was watching me. Not Hinata and Ino. They were too busy looking at the fish. No, this person was a familiar face. I glanced up with my eyes at the mirror, seeing Temari standing behind me, in a simple tee shirt and shorts with her hair down, her bangs loose.

"Hey Temari." I turned around, smiling. She smiled back, looking at my locker.

"You're decorating already?"She asked. I nodded.

"Yep, how about you?"I asked. She shook her head, smirking.

"Now why would I do that? Yeah, I did."She laughed. Ino had turned around, and was glaring at Temari with an "I'm so much better than you" face, which made my temper flare up suddenly. I took a deep breath, my chakra willingly flying into my right hand, as I pulled it backward, bending my elbow. Ino seemed to know what was coming, and braced herself.

"No. Not here."A soft, smooth male voice murmured from behind me, as a hand grabbed my tensed arm. Ino's face broke into a smile, Hinata's eyes lighting up. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I could already tell.

"Sasuke-kun, could you please tell me where you've been for the past month or so?"I asked smoothly, looking back at the person out of the corner of my eyes. It was hard to tell who it was, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't really sure it was Sasuke. He normally wouldn't touch me. Or talk to me unless I asked him something. It was probably Shikamaru, because I was about to beat his teammate senseless, and he wanted to stop me. That would make a lot of sense. But Sasuke? I bit my lower lip as I contemplated who it might be. There was no way. All of the signs pointed to Sasuke. Calm, cool voice. The loose grip on my arm, almost reluctant. The steady rise of butterflies in my stomach…I shook my head, and pulled my arm away.

"Whoever you are, let go."I muttered, tugging harder. The grip on my arm got tighter, almost automatically.

"I don't want you getting a detention."They replied. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's my problem, not yours."I answered.

"It will be my problem when I have to carry your weight at training today." Case closed. So it was Sasuke I was dealing with. Naruto wouldn't really care if he had to carry my weight or not, since he was infatuated with me. And there was no way in hell Kakashi-sensei would ever touch me. Only one person left. And it had to be him.

"Since when have you cared about what happens to me?"I asked stubbornly, tugging again. Sasuke gripped my arm harder.

"Since we were put on the same squad." He replied. Duh. Wasn't that obvious? I scowled.

"Don't tell me this is your locker next to mine…"I muttered. I could almost hear his lip curl up.

"Not saying anything."He replied. Of all the people to put next to my locker! It had to be Sasuke Uchiha, the grouchy, stuck up, good looking jerkface whom I've had a crush on since we were kids. I sighed angrily.

"Why am I not surprised."I mused, leaning back a little. Sasuke snorted.

"Because you were hoping you had your locker next to mine?"He suggested. I felt my temper flare up again.

"You wish."I shot back, turning my head around to glare at him out of my burning green eyes. Sasuke looked amused.

"Sure, sure."He replied, letting go of my arm, and walking past me to his locker. I took my arm in my right hand, rubbing it slightly. Ino, Hinata, and Temari's mouths were wide open, shocked by Sasuke and I's little argument. They were under the assumption that I had a crush on him, which was true, although I was a little mad at him at the moment. Okay, that's an understatement. I was _pissed._

"I had to babysit Naruto thanks to your silly prank."I complained, putting my hands on my hips and pursing my lips. Sasuke's lips curled up in a quick smile.

"I got sick and tired of it. So I decided to leave."He answered lazily, rolling his eyes at me. I stomped my right foot angrily.

"He threw up on my shoes because he ran too much! I'll bet you haven't had to deal with that!" I countered, balling my hands up at my sides. Sasuke looked over at me out of his left eye.

"Trust me. I've had to deal with worse. _Much_ worse."He replied, pulling his supplies out of his bag. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest and blinking once.

"Those shoes cost me all of the money I had earned at the beginning of the summer from going on missions! And then they got soiled!" I retorted. Temari, Ino, and Hinata started to slide away from Sasuke and me, their eyes wide.

"Then you shouldn't have worn them, genius!" Sasuke chided hotly. I snapped my teeth together at that comment.

"What's wrong with wearing a brand new pair of shoes?"I retorted. Sasuke shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just-"He started. I snorted.

"It's just what, big-shot? It's just what?" I asked, rolling my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air. Sasuke snarled slightly.

"Nothing is wrong with wearing a new pair of shoes. It's just you shouldn't wear them to the gym."He replied, struggling to keep his voice calm. Ino, Temari, and Hinata slid a little faster, sensing a huge blow up coming.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to wear old stinky shoes to the gym? That's social suicide."I countered, blowing steam out of my nose. Sasuke swung his head toward me, his eyes narrowed, his face twisted in a tense scowl.

"Social suicide? Is that the best you could come up with?"He asked. I put my fingers under my chin, and lifted my eyes up to the ceiling, pretending to think.

"Yeah, pretty much."I answered, narrowing my eyes too. Sasuke face palmed.

"How stupid can you get?"He asked, shaking his head into his palm. My temper flared up again, and I pulled my right hand back, taking a deep breath, my chakra flowing into my right hand. Ino, Temari, and Hinata stopped breathing.

"What was that? Did you just call me STUPID?"I shouted, my voice echoing through the hallway, causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at us. I didn't care. I just shoved my face into Sasuke's.

"Are you gonna answer me, Sasuke?" I asked, angrily, but softer this time. I didn't bother with the ending this time. I was too pissed to care. Sasuke just stared back at me, fearless of my temper.

"I didn't call you stupid. I just said how stupid can you get."He replied.

"That's still calling me stupid! Did you pay attention in English class last year?"I exclaimed helplessly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't even remind me of last year."He answered, shutting his locker, shoving his left hand into his pocket, and starting to walk away.

"Hey! You get back here! I wasn't done with you!" I cried, taking a few steps after him. Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn.

"What do you want now?"He asked, annoyed. _He already put up the wall. There's no point now._ I shook my head.

"Never mind."I muttered. Sasuke seemed to smile.

"I'll see you in Gym class."He replied. My mouth dropped. _Gym class? REALLY?_

"WHAT? We have Gym together? SASUKE!"I shouted, and he busted out laughing, continuing to walk away into the crowd of kids. Ino, Temari and Hinata grabbed me as I started walking after him, my fists balled at my sides, my face twisted into a scowl.

"Let go of me guys! Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him! SASUKE!"I screeched. They just held me tighter.

"That's why we can't let go of you, Sakura! You will really kill him!" Hinata muttered. Temari snorted, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"What's happening here?"A new voice asked. I looked up, lifting up my fist, balling it up, my bangs hitting the sides of my face.

"Cha! I knew you'd come back! You just couldn't wait for round two, huh Sasuke?"I asked, my eyes bright with anticipation.

"Sakura, are you okay?" The person turned out to be Shikamaru, and he was eying me like I was crazy. I bet looked crazy.

"Huh? Oh, hey Shikamaru. Yeah, I'm alright. Sasuke just got on my nerves, that's all."I replied, waving it off. Ino, Temari, and Hinata let go of me, and we all dusted ourselves off. Shikamaru widened his eyes when he saw Temari.

"So you're going to this school too, huh? What a drag."He teased lazily. Temari giggled slightly.

"Yeah, you could say that."She replied, smiling at him. Ino looked down.

"Anyway, Temari, Ino. Looks like you guys are in my homeroom. I just checked the list outside the door."Shikamaru pointed out. The two girls left with him, Ino and Temari bickering quietly behind Shikamaru's back. _Love triangles. What are you gonna do?_ Hinata and I glanced at our schedules, and headed out toward my homeroom, which was next to hers.

"So, have you seen Naruto yet?"I asked, Hinata turning to me with a slightly red face.

"Yeah, I saw him this morning. He was pretty happy to see me, I think."She muttered. I nudged her gently.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he was."I replied, giving her a soft smile. Hinata giggled.

"Sasuke seemed pretty happy to see you too."She answered, as we neared our classes. I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"Happy? No, he just likes to make me tick, that's all."I replied, my voice low. We stopped in front of the rooms, and gave each other a quick hug.

"Good luck, Hinata."I murmured. Hinata nodded.

"You too, Sakura. I'll see you at lunch." She replied, then we went our separate ways. I stepped through the door, seeing about five rows of desks on freshly waxed floors, with a huge whiteboard in the front of the classroom. Laptops sat on each desk, different colored, and seemingly decorated according to our names and personalities. I widened my eyes in exaggeration. _This school takes individuality WAY too seriously._

"Sakura Haruno, right? I'm Sai, from the R.O.O.T."A boy with black hair and black eyes spoke up from beside me, and I swung toward him.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Sai." I bowed respectfully. I heard stifled laughter. I tried my best to ignore it, coming back up to stand up straight. He smiled.

"Do you need help finding your desk?" He asked kindly. _Helpful. That's nice. _I shook my head.

"No, but thank you."I replied. The laughing came again, and I swung around, lifting up my right fist, and shaking it in the air.

"Would you shut- Oh god…" My voice trailed off as I widened my eyes in horror.

"What's wrong Sakura? Can't speak because you're actually happy I'm in your homeroom?" Sasuke Uchiha replied, leaning back in his chair, laughing. I snorted.

"Hmph. You wish, jerk." I answered, turning away. Sai giggled uncomfortably.

"Um, Sakura?"Sai asked.

"Yeah?" I turned to Sai. He gulped.

"You're sitting next to Sasuke for the whole year, just so you know."I widened my eyes.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" I screeched, which made Sasuke laugh even harder. I slunk back to my desk, and slid into the chair dejectedly. Sasuke looked over at me, smirking.

"Welcome to hell."He pointed out. I didn't even think about it. I punched him in the top of his skull, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Oh shut up already."I replied, dropping my head on the desk. _This is where the fun begins. _


	2. Chap 01: Welcome To Hell Part 2

Hey everyone! This is the actual chapter 2. ^^ I'm still new to this, so, bear with me. ^^ Anyway, this is where the romantic SasuSaku moments start happening. ^^ And, as for the homeroom teacher, I just HAD to do it. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. ^^ And another thing, I HATE Karin, so if you like her, you'd better get off this page right now. ^^ Anyway, there is more swearing than the last chapter, so, read at your own risk. Anyway, enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry, are you having trouble reading the owner papers? No, so shut the heck up! Hehe ^^ I do not own Naruto. Or the songs used if there are any. ^^

* * *

"Hey! What was that for!" I heard a pained but angry voice shout from below me. Inside, I was laughing. Hysterically. Stupid Sasuke had pissed me off, and gotten himself slammed to the floor. _That_ wasn't something you saw every day. As the "hottest guy in school", Sasuke Uchiha was never bullied, punched, touched in a negative way, invited out to dinner, or dated. He was a free man. One rumor that went around Konoha this past summer was that he had a crush on some supposed hot girl named Karin from the Hidden Grass Village, but Sasuke had denied it, saying that he crushed on girls from his _own_ village. I hadn't been able to stop the tiny sparkle of hope that crept into my green eyes when Ino had told me about the whole messy situation. It had been one of those nights when you were bored of being on your own, and you just naturally thought it was cool to go over to a friend's house at what, 1:00 in the morning when everyone else in the neighborhood or village in this case was fast asleep. My mother had been furious with Ino, but my father hadn't cared, since I had been in a slump for the few weeks that came before that incident. Ino had left four hours later, and I had finally gotten some sleep. I turned to my left, and looked down at Sasuke with an innocent smile. He had gotten cuter, I could now say, since I wasn't screaming into his face or beating the snot out of him like he was my own personal punching bag. His black hair was slightly more controlled, the silky black side parts that hung beside his face the same as always; tempting and luminous. His black eyes glowed gently, almost smiling at my unexpected outburst, those onyx depths going on into oblivion. You could fall into those eyes, and never come out they were that deep. His face was brighter, radiant with the sour laughter that was 100% Sasuke. My eyes drifted down to his white tee shirt, and black vest like jacket, with blue-black pants. _That outfit looks good on him…Almost too good…_I internally slapped myself. What. The. Hell. Was. I. Thinking? But there was one thing I couldn't deny. Yes, I have a crush on him. Yes, I have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village. Despite the fact that my feelings were too big for my heart to contain, he annoyed the hell out of me. It was almost like he deliberately wanted to piss me off. But, that's one of the things I love about him. He'll go out of his way to argue with me, almost like he enjoyed it. Secretly, I looked forward to our daily battles. Training was an interesting event, since Sasuke would often argue with Naruto, but now I often joined in, leaving Kakashi-sensei to lean up against a tree popping some headache pills. But, looking down at him now, I didn't just _enjoy_ our daily spats. I _cherished_ them. They were the highlight of my days. They picked me up when I was down and brought a happy smile to my face. I came back to myself, and smirked at Sasuke, as he started to get up. I rested my right cheek on my right hand, and smiled dreamily as I watched Sasuke get up off the ground. _Yeah, he's one hot boy._

"Sakura, I swear I will kill you in training later!" Sasuke hissed as he slid into his chair. I shrugged, still gazing at him with that far away glaze over my eyes.

"Sure you will." I replied, rolling my eyes lazily. He blinked, and lifted one eyebrow quizzically.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, probably to look at me from a different angle.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times, the cloud-like haze clearing from my eyes. Sasuke lifted his other eyebrow.

"You're acting…Different." He answered. I decided to play stupid. Just to spite him.

"How so?" I replied, propping my face up on both hands. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"For one, you punched me. I thought you said to Naruto that you wouldn't _ever_ assault your dearest Sasuke-kun." He mocked, his eyes taunting. I shrugged.

"I don't remember that." I answered, smiling softly. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"You're just playing stupid." He muttered. _CHA! Now it's time to have some fun…_I laid my left hand in my hair, and leaned on my palm, trying to look bored.

"Alright, you got me. But that was such a fun game too…" I complained, turning back to the front of the room. Sasuke snorted again, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around to face the front of the room.

"Shikamaru was right. All girls are the same." Sasuke muttered, leaning back in his chair. I swung my head over to him, and stood up, leaning over, my face red with sudden anger, my right fist balled up in a second.

"I'M NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS, BAKA!" I shouted, Sasuke merely looking up at me.

"Don't make a scene, little baby. Just sit down in your chair and be quiet." He answered. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest, and turning my face away.

"You're just afraid of ruining your "golden boy" reputation. You don't want to be seen beating a girl senseless, although you know you want to." I smirked, my eyes glowing mischievously. Sasuke stiffened, and stood up, pointing his finger at me.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANY OF YOUR OPINONS AT THE MOMENT, SO JUST SIT DOWN, AND STAY QUIET!" Sasuke exclaimed, finally letting loose. _Good. I like you when you're angry. _I smiled, Sasuke widening his eyes and standing still.

"Sasuke…" I started, looking down at my left side. Sasuke sighed slightly.

"What?" He asked. I lifted my head up, looking back at him with a slight smirk. I lifted my index finger on my right hand and poked his forehead with it.

"Why don't you show me how it's done, Mr. Avenger?" I teased, watching as he regained his balance, then sat down at the sharp footsteps coming from the front of the room. I sat down quickly, and faced forward, noticing that the teacher had just walked in. She was a small little thing, with straight brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, two side parts that were pinned to the sides of her head with barrettes. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed over all of us like she really didn't want to be there. Her eyes lingered on me and Sasuke, then she busted out laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and I gave her a "What-The-Hell" face. She just continued to laugh, falling on the floor, slamming her fists into the ground like a little kid. Sasuke and I exchanged glances.

"Excuse me, but what's wrong?"I stood up in my chair, lifting my right hand up into the air. I felt fingers close around my left earlobe, and they pulled me back down into my chair. I swung my head toward Sasuke, rubbing my ear.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" I hissed, and he smirked, pointing to the front of the room with his chin. I turned my head, seeing the teacher rolling around on the ground while she laughed mindlessly. Sasuke and I sighed.

"I wonder what's so funny. I mean we didn't do anything. We were just sitting here." I muttered. Sasuke snorted.

"I was just sitting here, then you decided you wanted to throw a fit." He muttered back. I shook my head while I face palmed.

"You're the one who was laughing at me while I was trying to be respectful. As far as I'm concerned, you deserved it." I replied, flipping my pink hair back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." He answered. We fell silent when we saw the teacher getting up. She dusted herself, uttering a few more giggles, then she coughed.

"Sorry about that guys. Those two in the middle just cracked me up. The looks on their faces made me laugh. Anyway, my name is Mrs. Rin Hatake. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this whole year. As Sai should've told you, you're not changing seats. These are permanent. Which means, those two in the middle, you're stuck with each other." Mrs. Hatake pointed out with a smirk. Sasuke turned toward me, and stuck his tongue out. I didn't even turn.

"Do you want me to punch you at full strength?" I asked calmly. Sasuke smirked, but shook his head.

"Nope, like I said earlier, I don't want you getting a detention." He answered, leaning back in his chair. I rolled my eyes, then something clicked. I shot up from my chair, running up the aisle.

"Did you just say your name was Rin? Rin Hatake?" I asked, sliding to a stop in front of her. She nodded, slightly confused.

"Why yes, I did, didn't I?" She blinked. I thought for a second.

"Then your husband must be…" I started, lifting my fingers to rest my chin on them. _Who else do I know that has the last name of Hatake…_

"Yes you did, Mrs. Hatake!" A girl echoed from the middle of the room. I heard hands slapping together in a high five. I lifted my head up, my hair hitting the sides of my head, my eyes wide.

"You're Kakashi-sensei's wife?" I asked, dumbfounded. I could almost hear Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Who else do we know that has the last name of Hatake? Really, Sakura, that was stupid." He mocked, probably smirking. Rin glanced from Sasuke to me, Sasuke and then back.

"You two are in my class? Kakashi talks about you two all the time. About how you have lover's quarrels all the time." She pointed out. Sasuke and I's faces slowly got redder and redder.

"Wha-What are you talking about? We don't argue." I stammered, giving her a weak smile, waving my right hand across the air for emphasis. I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Sakura's right. We're just really good friends." Sasuke replied in a far too cheery voice, giving me a lopsided hug. _Alright, I'll play along with this._ I hugged him back, both of us smiling at Rin with fake, elastic smiles. The entire class broke out in quiet giggles, waiting to see what Mrs. Hatake would say. She didn't fall for it.

"If you two are such good friends, then why did I hear Sakura…its Sakura right?" She asked, turning to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I replied. Sasuke gave me a slap on the arm, smiling cheerfully.

"We all know who you are Sakura. You don't have to tell us." He said out of the corner of his mouth. I swung my head toward him.

"If you already know, then shut up. I didn't ask you." I replied, snorting. Mrs. Hatake cleared her throat.

"Anyway, if you two are such good friends, then why did I hear you and Sakura arguing about three times this morning?" She asked, lifting one eyebrow. Sasuke and I started to back away, sliding away from each other at the sudden flushes in our cheeks. _This is just pure torture. _I knew I had to get out of there, or I was going to either throw up, or say something I would regret. _Damn it Kakashi! You're going to pay for this! SHANNARO! _Mrs. Hatake just watched as Sasuke and I slowly backed away toward our chairs. I slumped back into my chair, staring at the laptop screen that had just lit up. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his, not caring. I could barely see the pink that still dusted his cheeks, and I'll bet my cheeks looked far worse. And judging by the steadily decreasing amount of color on Sasuke's cheeks, I guessed right. I sighed, and looked back up at the teacher.

"Now that the subject of who I'm married to is all cleared up, how about we start?" She suggested, giving Sasuke and I a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair.

"Sure, Teach. You can start. I'm all ears." He muttered. Mrs. Hatake's lip curled up.

"So the stories are true then…" She murmured. A couple of the girls in the front row leaned forward. A red head adjusted her glasses, confused.

"What's true, Mrs. Hatake?" She asked. I flinched from the sound of her voice. It sounded like nails screeching down a chalkboard to me. Not exactly a pleasant first impression. Then again, her first impression of me probably wasn't the best either. She probably thought I was stupid or retarded, since I couldn't think of whom else in the shinobi world that had the last name of Hatake. There was only one. Now two that I knew of. Kakashi Hatake. My favorite teacher. And his wife, Rin Hatake. Mrs. Hatake laughed once.

"That Uchihas are the world's biggest smartasses." She replied. Everyone started laughing, and Sasuke scowled at the teacher, as I laughed.

"Whatever you-" I slapped my hand over Sasuke's mouth, as I saw Mrs. Hatake reaching into her desk drawer for what I assumed to be a detention slip.

"Shut up!" I hissed, leaning close to his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes, and snarled slightly.

"Sakura, you can relax. I wasn't going to punish him. I actually like his attitude. It reminds me of one of my old friends." She called from the front of the room. I lifted my hand from Sasuke's mouth, and sat back in my chair, shaking my hand out. Sasuke laughed once.

"I didn't drool on it, if that's what you're thinking." He snorted. The girl in the front row turned around, red hair flying over her shoulders, her red eyes glowing.

"I wouldn't mind if you drooled on me, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. I stiffened, and screeched slightly, losing my balance and tumbling out of my chair onto the floor. _What the hell?_ Everyone in the class started laughing again, including the girl, whose name I currently didn't know. Like I gave a shit. She was flirting with Sasuke. _My_ Sasuke. And no one, I mean _NO ONE_ was going to change that. Not even this Dreadhead from…Where the hell was she from anyway? I rubbed my lower back, and saw Sasuke lean over my chair, looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked simply. I nodded, and sat up, getting off the floor and sliding back into my chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Continue, Mrs. Hatake." I replied, waving my hand for the teacher to continue. Mrs. Hatake nodded once, and turned back to the board.

"Anyway, you are all freshman in high school. Not middle school brats who think they are on top of the world. There are older, and bigger kids here who will level you if you walk around like you own the school. So I'm telling you right now, don't. Just, don't." She shook her head as if clearing her head of bad memories, and sighed.

"As you all know, this is your homeroom. This is where you will report to in the morning for attendance, and get yourself organized, NOT flirting with your classmates. I will not tolerate flirting during my lectures or announcements. You will have to use this time wisely. As you can see you each have customized laptops. They are designed to help you with the four years you will be spending here at this school. There will be no instant messaging, emailing, or surfing the web unless the teachers give you the okay." She looked down at a piece of paper on the teacher's island in front of her.

"You all know what you have to do during a fire drill, lock down, and or an evacuation, right?" She asked. Everyone in the class nodded. She sighed in relief.

"Moving on, cell phones-"She started. The red head in the front raised her hand. Mrs. Hatake turned to her.

"Yes?" She asked. The red head smiled.

"Why can't we flirt in class? Flirting is a natural part of life." The girl asked. I face palmed. This was going to be a long day. She's only spoken once and I already think she's annoying. She had made the mistake of flirting with Sasuke. _MY_ Sasuke. I knew we weren't together or anything but, I sort of had first dibs. Thanks to him and I being on the same squad, I was the first in line. I knew I should've just relaxed, but I wanted to punch that girl's lights out. The only reason she asked that question was because she wanted to flirt some more with Mr. Big-shot. I mean who wouldn't? He was hot, naturally fiery, and let's not forget, sexy when he was angry. But still, I couldn't shake off the thought that Sasuke might actually _like_ this red haired girl. I mean she was pretty, her orange tee shirt and denim skirt flattering for her figure, her long red hair falling over her shoulders and her red eyes, both unusual and exotic at the same time, glowed brightly like polished cherries. Let's face it. She was gorgeous. I lowered my head, dropping it on the desk top sadly. The red head was far prettier than me. I paled compared to her beauty. It would make sense if Sasuke wanted to date her. I would just have to go home, lay in my bed with a bucket of ice cream for the next few weeks that followed. All well. That happens sometimes. I guess I'd just have to find another crush, or have a backup plan if Sasuke didn't work out. I came back to myself when I felt someone shaking me.

"Sakura, wake up. Class is almost over. We have five minutes left." Sasuke murmured in my ear. Then again…I lifted my head up, blinking my cloudy eyes.

"Thanks for waking me up Sasuke. I wasn't really sleeping, you know." I replied. Sasuke smiled gently.

"Well, the puddle of drool on your desk says otherwise." I looked down, not seeing any drool anywhere. I lifted my head up quickly, looking at Sasuke through narrowed eyes.

"Thanks for scaring me like that, jerk." I hissed. Sasuke laughed quietly. Mrs. Hatake looked up at us sharply.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Be quiet back there, okay?" She scolded gently. I'm assuming she wasn't sure how to deal with my temper and Sasuke's smartass comments. I don't blame her. I wouldn't know what to do with a girl who could blow up at any second she was that unstable and a boy who thinks everything is a game. Although, I would know how to deal with him…All you had to do is shove a bingo book right under his nose, and he'd shut up. He'd be immersed in that book for hours, searching for only one name. Itachi Uchiha. His only brother. The one he'd pledged to kill. I've often wondered why his brother had killed his whole clan, and only spared Sasuke. Who does that? Who would kill their entire family, except their little brother? Why not just leave them all alive? I just don't know how he could do such a thing. Still, there were a lot of things I didn't know, such as Kakashi having a wife. Boy, had _that_ been a surprise.

"Yes, Mrs. Hatake. We'll be quiet." I answered for both me and Sasuke. Mrs. Hatake flipped her brown hair back.

"Yeah, sure. It's only the first day of school, and I already know that you and Sasuke are going to be a problem." She answered, turning back to the board. I sighed helplessly. She was right. Sasuke and I were bound to get on her nerves this year time and time again. But, I think it's because we liked each other so much we couldn't stand it. Well, I know that was true on my end of the scale. What about Sasuke? He had told me once before that he wasn't interested in any girls in the Hidden Leaf Village, yet I still hoped. She turned her head and gave me a playful smile when she realized that I took her comment personally.

"Relax, Sakura. It's all good. I like you and Sasuke. You two are lively students. You're going to make this year more interesting." She winked, and I jerked my head back, my cheeks flushing bright pink, my bangs falling into my green eyes. _Ding!_ The bell rang, and I gathered up my stuff, my notebook, folder, agenda, and laptop, scooping them up into my arms, and stood up from my seat. Sasuke got up and started toward the door, and I followed him.

"You know, Sasuke, I think I'm going to like homeroom this year." I pointed out as we walked out the door. Sasuke shrugged.

"I think I will too. For more reasons than one." He smirked at me. I let my lip curl up.

"Oh really? And what are those reasons?" I asked innocently. Sasuke thought for a second.

"Well, I get to be with-" He started, but was interrupted when the red haired girl slid in front of Sasuke and I, blocking our path.

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun." She whispered slyly, batting her eyelashes. I felt my body jerk from a sudden spasm in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. The red head ignored me.

"I'm Karin, from the Hidden Grass Village, by the way." She smiled sweetly. Sasuke tilted his head.

"So you're that girl everyone was saying I had a crush on this summer…" Sasuke replied, causing Karin to blush intensely. I snorted.

"Some hot girl she is." I mocked, crossing my arms over my chest, turning my head away. Karin swung her head toward me, looking at me with beady eyes.

"Shut up. You're the one with a huge forehead." She shot back. I looked back at her over my shoulder, indignant.

"Your ass is bigger." I retorted. Sasuke laughed once at that comment, covering his mouth with his hand and turning away. Karin blew steam from her nose.

"I lost weight this summer. I checked! I used to weigh 150, and now I weigh 120." She replied, looking back at her butt. I laughed, snorting again.

"Doesn't look like it." I countered, sticking my tongue out at her. Sasuke stifled intense laughter. Karin twirled her hair around her fingers, turning her attention to Sasuke, apparently finished with me. _What a bitch. Ino will fix her up. Pretty damn fast._ She slid closer to Sasuke, leaning her back up against his chest, and looking up at him with a sly look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking, would you like to eat lunch with me today?" She asked innocently, as if our tiny little argument hadn't even happened. _CHA! Get off of MY Sasuke you ugly pig! _My blood boiled, and I took a deep breath, pulling my right hand back, chakra flying into my right hand at the speed of light, blue fire erupting around my right hand in seconds.

"SHANNARO!" I cried, slamming my fist into the left side of her face, sending her flying down the hall, Karin rolling head first across the ground, sliding on her chin across the carpet. I put my left hand on my hip, and smiled proudly, my right hand still glowing with blue chakra fire. Sasuke looked at me, his eyes laughing, but his face stern.

"Sakura, why'd you punch her?" He asked. I rolled my head, closing my eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Never mind, she's getting up." He muttered. I barely heard Karin's angry yelling from the far end of the hall, and to tell you the truth, I didn't care. I smirked, as Sasuke cracked up.

"That's what you get." I answered, as Karin stormed back to us. Karin flipped her hair, apparently trying to fix the tangled mess I had created when I had punched her. When she had finished, she shoved her face in mine, scowling.

"Listen, Forehead, step off. I'm going to get Sasuke, and that's that. You're far too ugly for him to date. I'll bet you he wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as you, if he wasn't forced. Oh, and by the way, your haircut is ugly." She turned away, flicking her long red hair into my face, which I proceeded to spit out of my mouth. Sasuke swung his head toward Karin, as I hung my head sadly, knowing almost everything she had said was true.

"Hey, you! Red head!" He called after her. She swung around, lifting her fist up in the air. When she realized it was Sasuke, she dropped her fist.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She answered, walking up to him again. He smiled.

"Sure. I'll eat lunch with you today." My head jerked backward in surprise. _WHAT THE HELL?_

"But what about us, Sasuke? You, me, Naruto and the rest of the gang promised we'd eat lunch together this year." I responded. Sasuke looked over at me, slightly annoyed.

"There'll be other days. And I'm _sure_ you're not saying this because you're jealous, Sakura." He replied, his eyes hardening in an instant. I shook my head, biting my bottom lip, tears clustering at the corners of my eyes.

"No, I'm not jealous." I whispered, turning my head away from him. In truth, I was. I was so jealous. Completely jealous. Sasuke smiled at me.

"So it is true…" He murmured. I closed my eyes. Sasuke smirked, then turned back to Karin.

"Never mind. Sakura's right. I did make a promise. Besides, you're annoying." He answered her question with a hard glare. Karin gasped, and grabbed his arm as he turned away.

"But, Sasuke-kun…" She pleaded, gripping his arm tightly. Sasuke shook her off, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't talk to people who treat my friends like dirt." He cut her off, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Sasuke…" I breathed, looking at him as he brushed past me, my eyes wide. Sasuke stopped next to me.

"You shouldn't be surprised. You're my teammate, Sakura. I'm not going to stand by while some girl puts you down. That's not what teammates do." He replied, turning his head to smile at me. I nodded, smiling back while one lone tear ran down the right side of my face, the tears in my left eye still clustered at the corner.

"Sasuke…Thank you…" I whispered. He nodded, poking my forehead playfully as he smirked at my tears.

"Who knew you were such a cry baby. Pull yourself together, Sakura!" He teased, using his left hand to brush my tears away. I nodded, as his fingers hesitated on my cheek a few seconds longer. _Thank you, Sasuke…_


	3. Chap 01: Welcome to Hell Part 3

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back again with another chapter. ^^ There's a few things I'd like to say about this one. For one, the scene in the middle with Sakura and the seniors is inspired by the opening cutscene of Final Fantasy XIII. Second, there was WAY too much swearing in this one. And a perverted idea. YUCK! Third, I tried to make Karin as mean as possible the last chapter, so that way Sakura could nail her later in the day. ^^ Fourth, SasuSaku moments are going to start with this chapter. For all those that don't like SasuSaku, get off the page! Finally, I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy XIII battle sequences(The final part of the scene, I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I had Sakura use some of Lightning Farron's moves ^^), or the song "Untouched" by: The Veronicas. Anyway, enjoy. ^^

* * *

I stared at Sasuke, my eyes wide with wonder. He was touching me! Barely, but he still was. His fingertips were resting against my jawbone, static coursing from where his touch grazed my sensitive skin. The spot right below my eyes flushed pink, and I could feel my body's nerves tingle. Sasuke smiled back at me, and walked past me, his fingers sliding toward my ear, then leaving me, their presence vanishing from my senses.

"It's so obvious, you know." I turned toward Karin, recognizing her raspy voice in a second. I pretended to play stupid.

"What's so obvious?" I asked. She rolled her cherry red eyes.

"You like Sasuke. The way your eyes softened, and your body loosened. It's so obvious. And I'm going to tell him." She snorted. I felt my chakra go right back into my right hand again, blue fire flaring up.

"Do you really want to do that?" I asked calmly, cracking my knuckles with one hand. Karin smirked.

"Yes. I really want to do that, so that way he won't like you anymore. When I'm finished with you, Forehead, there won't be anything left of you. Welcome to hell." She answered, unafraid of my right hand's bright glow. I inhaled deeply, shutting my eyes, getting ready to punch her again. I reared backward slowly, as Karin leaned in closer to me.

"Oh, and by the way, you punch like a sissy." With that, she shoved past me, going after Sasuke. I turned around slightly, watching her catch up to him, and grab his arm. _Looks like he'll find out my secret crush on him…All well. It was nice while it lasted…_I turned back around, closing my eyes, and relaxed my right hand with a sigh. How could she do that to me? I had just met the girl and she already hated me. I knew it was because she was jealous of my friendship with Sasuke, but threatening to tell him about my feelings for him? That's something only _I_ should tell him. Not some red haired bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else because her chest is huge. I mean look at those honkers. They take up half of her chest. Whereas mine…Are so small. Whatever. I mean having a chest doesn't mean anything. It's just something that guys look at to size up a girl. I personally think it's disgusting, and I often scold Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei when they start drooling over some big breasted chick that was unlucky enough to walk past three perverted boys. The three of them know how much it pisses me off, and they don't stop with it. They just kept reading Make-Out Paradise and drawing pictures on the sidewalk in chalk. I often find myself picking up trash from the side of the road just to keep myself busy. Those three…They were close. They were _this_ close to my last and final straw as far as the hormones went. Oh, and to make it worse, when no other girl walks by while we took our traditional walk in the park, Sasuke and Naruto would start staring at me! It makes me feel both beautiful, and appalled at the same time. Thank god Kakashi-sensei has a wife. Enough said. I started walking away, hanging my head as I weaved through other students, some freshmen from homeroom, seniors, sophomores, juniors. My footsteps were zombie-like, almost robotic, my pink hair swung past my jaw when my feet hit the ground, then backwards when I picked my feet up. I knew where I was headed; I was heading toward Math class. My worst subject. Sasuke had helped me pass it last year, since I hadn't known how to calculate a factorial on my own. Those things were hard! It made my brain hurt just thinking about them. I don't even remember how to do it. I only remember Sasuke's hand on mine as he guided my fingers that were holding the pencil in the shapes of the right answers. That's when I started believing the impossible fact that he might actually have a crush on me. He had been so gentle with me, and kind. But, maybe he was interested in Karin. I mean I've had my chances to let him know how I really feel, but I don't want to lose him as a friend. Kind of like the situation Ino is in right now. She has a huge crush on Shikamaru, but she treasures their friendship more than wanting to be more than that. On top of the confusion she feels about what she should do, Temari and Shikamaru have been flirting a lot lately. If I were Ino, I would just shrink back into a shell and hide from the world in self loathing, thinking that I wasn't good enough for him. Which is what I'm doing right now with Karin and Sasuke. I'm hurt, and I'm vulnerable. Two of the worst things for a girl to feel. But what am I supposed to do? I can't stay away from him and Karin forever. I know he's in my Gym class. That's one place where I can't avoid him. Silent tears snaked down my face from my closed eyelids, as I continued walking down the hallway, not seeing who was staring at me, until I bumped into a familiar face.

"Sakura? Is that you?" A well-known voice asked, concerned. I looked up, seeing Kakashi Hatake staring back at me. I nodded, and smiled despite the line of tears flowing down my face. He widened his uncovered eye skeptically.

"What's wrong? Was it Sasuke?" He asked, looking around. I shook my head.

"Never mind that. Are you the Math teacher for freshmen?" I asked, brushing off his question. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be back in the classroom in a few seconds." He brushed past me, and I nodded to his back, heading toward the math class again. My footsteps fell into that zombie-like robotic state again, my head falling forward, the tears falling again as I sank back into depression. _I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you…_I felt myself turn around the corner, and head into a classroom, almost unconsciously, like someone was guiding me. It felt like Sasuke's touch had woven together into an almost driving force, like it was pushing me forward instead of letting me slide down the side of a wall, bury my head in my knees, and cry my heart out. _I feel so untouched right now, need you so much; somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you…_As I walked into the classroom, slowly stopping just inside the door, the sounds of chairs screeching back across the freshly waxed floors, kids shuffling their feet, girls flirting, and the fan that went off in the front of the room by the sound of it, I felt my depression flash away, almost like I was under some sort of genjutsu. _CHA! That bitch Karin! She knew I would've followed her and Sasuke, so she trapped me in a genjutsu! SHANNARO!_ I lifted my head up quickly, my hair sliding back along my jaw, as I watched the scene unfold before me. Rock Lee was on the ground, in front of a senior by the look of it, clutching at his side. The senior was yelling something about Lee bumping into him and how he wasn't done punishing him. What the hell? You're threatening to beat someone up just because they bumped into you? Really? I'll bet you that Lee apologized, being the polite young gentleman he is. But this was crazy! Beating someone up over them bumping into you. That ridiculous and stupid. I narrowed my eyes, looking closely at the senior. Stocky, big, and burly, he was easily two times Lee's size, about one time my own. However, I've gone up against bigger and more dangerous foes than this bully. I knew I could handle it. But waiting until the right time was risky. If I waited too long, Lee would get hurt. If I jumped in too soon, I would get in trouble. _What if I don't touch him? What if I dodge his attacks in such a way that he can't hit me, and ends up hurting himself in trying to hit me? After all, evasion is the first priority of a medical ninja. _I smiled at that thought. Looks like I'll get some extra training in. I slowly walked toward the big bunch of kids gathered around Rock Lee and the senior. I heard Rock Lee start to get up off the ground, groaning the entire time. _Hang in there Lee, I'm coming. _I brushed through the crowd of kids, apologizing and excusing myself until I got to the front.

"On your knees, freshie. I want you to beg for forgiveness." The senior ordered. I saw Lee, get up on one knee, panting hard, blood trickling down the front of his face, his black bangs already soaked. _Dear god. I have to help him now!_ I stood still, waiting until the senior made his move. He crossed his arms over his chest, his short brown hair slightly messy.

"C'mon. It's not that hard. No need to be stubborn." He pointed out. I gritted my teeth. The senior shrugged at Lee's unchanged form, and took a few steps toward him. _Now!_ I slid out in front of Lee, holding my arms out stretched, away from my sides, narrowing my eyes and scowling.

"Stay back." I snarled, staring at the senior with an angry look, attempting to give him the Uchiha glare. I'd see it enough times to try to imitate it. _Where is Sasuke when you need him?_ The senior took a step back.

"Another puny freshman? A girl this time? Get out of the way pipsqueak." He replied lazily, walking toward me again. This is the only time I've ever wished I had a Sharingan. The eyes were scary, and brought fear to anyone who saw them. But, my green eyes worked pretty well most of the time. Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration. They didn't work a lot. Only on the ones who knew the fury of my temper. I stared this senior down like Sasuke would to an "annoying" person, that driving force rising up inside me.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't treat my friends like dirt. Back off, asshole." I replied, snorting and turning around. I looked at Lee from over my shoulder, barely able to see him with just my eyes.

"Lee! Get out of here. I'll handle this, alright! I'll heal you afterwards." I ordered. Lee looked up, seeing the determination in my eyes, and nodded.

"Okay, but be careful. He's dangerous." He replied. I smirked.

"I seem to remember Sasori posing more of a threat than this bully." I replied teasingly, turning to the girls that I had just brushed past. Their eyes were full of fear and worry, and I immediately identified them as freshmen. _They'll take care of him. _I lifted my chin to them.

"Girls, can you get Lee to the nurse, please? Tell her that I'll be right there." I asked. They nodded, two of them taking Lee gently, holding him up. Two more helped them walk him to the door, and another one turned toward me, slightly confused.

"Who are you? I've got to tell her a name." She asked, everyone else looking at me now. I rolled my head, exhaling at the same time, my eyes closed. _Here we go…_

"Tell her I'm Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage." I replied, turning back to look at the senior, lowering my arms as I saw Lee and the girls exit the room. The one who stayed behind smiled, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Kick his ass for me." She replied, then headed out the door. I nodded once. _Sure thing._ The senior broke out into a run toward me, his face an angry scowl.

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me, little girl!" I blinked. He aimed a cross at me, and I ducked, evading it. His eyes widened, as I smirked, flashing out my left leg, and swirling it across the ground, taking his legs out from under him, then back flipping. I landed in a crouch as the senior landed on his left side, in a heap on the ground. I rested both hands on the floor beside me as I dropped my right knee to the floor, my fingertips barely touching the ground.

"Lucky shot, sissy." He taunted, getting up off the floor. I stayed where I was, having the advantage. _Judging by the way he moves forward, his toes turn inward, meaning he is already off balance. This makes it easier for me to gain the advantage when we go head to head. But going down to the floor won't work again, since he already knows that's what I'm going to do. He'll already know its coming. But then again…_I stood up, holding my arms at my sides, calm, not a scratch on me. The bystanders were whispering and muttering to each other, about how I had taken him out in one shot. The senior looked pissed. Like beyond humiliated. It glowed in his eyes. I could tell he was used to being out done, and that made me laugh inside. I guess Sasuke was rubbing off on me. The senior ran at me again, throwing two crosses in rapid succession, and I easily kept out of their range, watching how when he stretched his arm out, his elbow tensed up, almost as if he was in pain. _He could hit me. If he really tried…I'm being careful to stay out of his current range, but if he decides to deal with the pain and go full force, I'm done. _I bent backwards, bringing up my feet, wrapping my ankles around his arms, and lifting him up in the air along with my lower body as I back flipped, both of my hands firmly on the ground. The crowd gasped at my lower body strength, as I slammed him down on the ground, landing on top of him in a crouch, pinning him to the floor, pulling my right hand back, blue fire flaring up in a heartbeat.

"Give up yet?" I asked simply, the senior staring up at me in shock and surprise. I waited, my right hand hovering in the air, in line with my right shoulder, the blue flames licking at my jawbone. I stared deeply into the boy's eyes, searching for the will to fight on. It flared momentarily, then completely faded. The senior smiled, and nodded.

"It's over." I jerked my head back in surprise, my hair hitting the sides of my face. The senior lifted up his right arm, and slammed it into my left side, sending me flying toward the far wall. The crowd in front of the window cleared out, thinking I was going to smash right through the window, but I smirked. _Piece of cake. _I somersaulted, landing on the surface of the window, the wind from my momentum slamming into me as I looked up, my left knee cap barely touching the glass, my left hand against it to keep me still, my right arm out for balance, my right leg outstretched, in line with my arm. The senior widened his eyes, surprised.

"Looks like you're a fighter." He muttered. I reached over with my right hand to grab at my left side, closing my right eye in pain. _Not good. _I focused my chakra into my right hand, green healing fire glowing around it, slowly numbing the pain. _I'll just get rid of the brunt of it. _Once that was done, I tucked both legs under me, and pushed off, streaking toward the senior, my eyes narrowed against the wind. I slammed into the senior, both of us flying into the right side of the room, his back hitting the wall. Time slowed down as our eyes met, mine a burning jade, his a startled muddy brown, my bangs flying around my face, my mouth set in a determined line. I heard footsteps behind us, and I spun around, my feet still pressed to his chest, lifting my head up, my eyes widening for a second. Apparently he had friends who had been cheering him on until I got there. And apparently they weren't happy about my kicking their friend's ass. Singlehandedly. My lip curled up, and I pushed off of the senior whom I had pinned to the wall behind me's chest, and flew toward the others. The crowd parted again, and I narrowed my eyes as the seniors started throwing pencils. _What the hell?_ I grabbed a jacket off of a desk as I flew over it, slammed my feet into the desk top in front of that one, and paused. When they threw more, accurate projectiles, I tossed the jacket up into the air, and somersaulted toward them behind it, using it as cover. Although the pencils pierced through the jacket, I managed to touch the ground unharmed. I put on hand on the ground and lifted one leg, spinning it in a circle with one leg on the ground, knocking both guys off of their feet with a sharp kick in the jaw. I came up from the spin, holding my right hand in line with my shoulder, already balled up, and panting hard, hunched over slightly. No one moved. The only sound you could hear was the sound of my heavy breathing. The entire room was still. I scanned the sides of the room with my eyes, the green irises daring anyone to move, but no one complied. I lowered my fist and stood up straight, taking a deep breath, and turning toward the senior who was resting against the wall. He lifted his index finger at me, his eyes furious.

"I'll get you for this-" He started, until I closed my eyes and rolled my head again.

"That's what you get for treating my friend like he was a piece of dirt. I think you've learned something today, big-shot. Not all freshmen are going to cower in a corner when you raise your voice. Some, will actually stand up to you. And if need be, show you up." I replied, keeping my voice even and calm. The seniors on the ground looked up at me, their eyes wide with wonder, and what I thought to be respect. The one against the wall sighed.

"Lesson learned." He replied, then stood up shakily. The seniors on the ground got up too, and the rest of the crowd relaxed. I sighed.

"Now can we all just coexist? I know this class is made up of just seniors and freshmen, and we're naturally supposed to hate each other, but can we all just get along for just this one class?" I asked. The freshmen behind me exchanged glances with each other at my proposition. The seniors eyed me with scrutinizing glares, as if they were looking for a shred of a lie in my tense body language, my flashing green eyes, my locked jaw. The senior who had been up against the wall waved his hand to his fellow seniors.

"Relax guys. I think we can be nice to the freshies for just one class of the year." He nodded to me once, then smiled. My eyes brightened, and I nodded back him, smiling gently. The freshmen behind me cheered about not having to worry about being beaten up in math class. I sighed, then turned to the door, knowing that he was there. Kakashi-sensei was leaning up against the left side of the doorway, seemingly smiling, and I dipped my head to him. I felt someone pulling at my arm, and I turned toward them.

"You told my friends that you would go and heal Lee once you took care of things here." She pointed out. I nodded.

"Right. Senior!" I called, turning to the one I had pinned against the wall. He looked over at me.

"Yes, freshie?" He asked, confused. I lifted my chin toward the door.

"Do you want to come with me to go apologize to my friend?" I asked. The senior thought for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled, then turned toward the door, starting to walk out of it. I looked up at Kakashi-sensei, and dipped my head respectfully.

"We'll be back soon, for your first day of school lecture." I teased. He nodded.

"You don't want to miss that." He replied. I smiled and nodded at the same time, then headed out into the hallway, the senior close behind. He stepped up beside me as Kakashi-sensei shut the door behind him, and I looked over to my right at the senior.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smirked, and puffed my chest out proudly, lifting my thumb to point it at my forehead, my left hand flat on my hip.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Fifth Hokage." I replied happily, then put both of my hands on my hips, sucking my chest back in silently.

"And you are?" I continued. He gave me the "peace" sign.

"I'm Kankuro of the Sand, and I'm only a senior because of my intelligence. I skipped three grades because I was so advanced." He answered, smiling slightly. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then if you're supposed to be a freshman, why are you picking on others your age?" I asked, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. Kankuro sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess I just want to fit in. And I thought that beating up freshmen would be my ticket to popularity." He replied. I snorted again.

"Some ticket. I beat your ass without any help. Looks like you need to practice a little more, maybe get a punching bag or something." I suggested, looking up at him with lazy eyes. Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded, then looked straight at me. I blinked my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as we neared the nurse's office. Kankuro shrugged.

"You just remind me of someone, that's all." He replied. I felt curiosity swell up inside me.

"Who?" I asked, blinking my eyes innocently. Kankuro thought for a second.

"You remind me of that Sasuke Uchiha kid. Just the way you carry yourself. Almost as if you're a destroying angel coming up from the depths of hell to take names." He answered. My eyes flew wide open. _Sasuke? I remind him of Sasuke?_ I knew where he was coming from. I mean I had attempted to give him the infamous Uchiha glare, although I had known it wouldn't be a crass imitation of Sasuke's. I wasn't trying to copy it. I don't have a Sharingan. That was a rare power that ran through the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke's family. I was not one of them. Nor did I wish to be. I didn't want to be dead right now. I still couldn't believe that they were all dead. Except for Sasuke and his brother. I mean who does that? Kankuro laughed.

"And when you were fighting me, you looked like the spitting image of him. The same taijutsu, same determined, cocky look on your face, the same eyes although yours aren't black. Just the look on your face when you held me against the wall. It felt like I was staring him right in the face. I couldn't shake off the image of Sasuke Uchiha's famous glare from my mind. It scared me. I mean you singlehandedly took out three huge, buff seniors with hardly any effort. Three of us count for ten normal enemies. Do you not know how impressive that is?" Kankuro asked, his eyes bright. I shrugged, being modest.

"I guess it's impressive." I replied. Kankuro gasped.

"It's not just impressive! It was amazing! I can't believe it! You'd be so useful in Gym class." He answered. I sighed. _Right, Gym class. _I swallowed the ball of dread back down into my stomach. Sasuke was in that class. Great. Now I'll have to kick his butt as well. That's just great. We made it to the nurse's office, and Kankuro opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He teased. I smirked, then stepped through, Kankuro shutting it behind him. We walked down the tiny little hallway, and I brushed past the girls whom I had ordered to go with Lee to the nurse, and they sighed in relief when they didn't notice a scratch on me. They narrowed their eyes when Kankuro stepped out from my shadow. I felt tension spike up, and I held my right arm out, blocking Kankuro's path.

"Relax, guys. He won't hurt Lee. I promise." I soothed, and the girls sighed, stepping back to let us through. I saw Lee, sitting up on the nurse's bed, his stomach wrapped up, arms and legs covered in bandages, his head wrapped up too. The nurse, a gentle looking elderly lady looked up from Lee, and smiled at me.

"You must be Sakura. The girls were anxious for your arrival." She explained. Lee smiled despite his condition, giving me a thumbs up.

"I knew you'd come." He added, smiling brightly. I nodded, as he held up his right fist, and we knuckle touched.

"Of course I would. It's what friends and comrades do. Remember what Kakashi-sensei always says?" I asked, Lee, stepping up alongside him, the nurse nodding for me to heal Lee. I focused my chakra, the green fire lighting up around my hands as I held them over Lee's mid section. Lee thought for a second.

"I'm not sure. What does he say?" He replied, looking up at me skeptically. The girls echoed his expression, as did the nurse, and Kankuro. I closed my eyes, smiling.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum." I answered, opening my eyes, smiling down at Lee gently as his wound healed. Lee smiled, and nodded.

"Now I remember. Thanks for reminding me, Sakura." He nodded, smiling. I nodded back, lifting my hand from his stomach, and rested it on his head.

"Now you're going to have to lay back, so that way your mind relaxes." I ordered, shifting into my medic tone. Lee nodded.

"Understood." He answered, the nurse setting a pillow down for him to rest his head on. The back of his skull sank into it, and he sighed. I let my lip curl up for a split second. Kankuro shifted behind me.

"Um, Sakura?" He asked. I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I replied. Kankuro shifted again, nervous.

"Can I say what I want to say?" He asked. I nodded.

"He's still conscious isn't he? Go on. Get it done." I answered with a toss of my head. Kankuro stepped up alongside me, the girls and nurse starting to crowd around Lee's hospital bed. I could feel the tenseness on the air, with my now alert senses. It was suffocating. It felt like I couldn't breathe, like when two elite ninja are preparing to attack each other. It was that chilling. It sent shivers up and down my spine, the delicate balance of positive and negative energy in the room being disrupted. Finally, Kankuro cleared his throat.

"Lee, I'm sorry for beating you up over bumping into me. It was stupid and uncalled for. Can you forgive me?" He finally got out, sighing. Lee nodded.

"Yes, I forgive you." He replied, Kankuro and Lee shaking hands. I smiled.

"Good. Do you feel better now?" I asked him, as the healing fire above Lee's head brightened at the sudden surge of happiness in my body. Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, I feel better." He replied. The girls all sighed in relief, and the one who had asked me the favor stepped up.

"Did you beat his ass?" Was all she asked. I looked at Kankuro, and smirked.

"Yeah, I kicked three of the seniors' butts, without any help at all." I replied. Lee, the nurse, and the girls gasped.

"Three of them?" The girls and the nurse started. I nodded.

"ALONE?" Lee finished. I nodded again. Kankuro nodded in confirmation at their questioning looks.

"Yeah, what she says is true. Sakura singlehandedly took out three high school seniors on her own. It was pretty impressive. You guys should've seen it. It was epic." He answered. I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him, my face twisted in a knowing smile.

"You mean if you were one of the ones sitting on the sidelines you'd want them to have seen it, not the one getting the butt kicking." I replied. Everyone busted out laughing, Kankuro narrowing his eyes.

"Got the same smart mouth and everything." He muttered. Lee widened his eyes.

"The same what?" He asked, probably stating what everyone was thinking. That didn't surprise me.

"It's an inside joke." I answered for him. Kankuro smirked.

"The inside joke is that Sakura reminds me of Sasuke." He blurted out before I could slap him in a warning. I swung my head toward him, scowling.

"Really, Kankuro? Really? Right after I just kicked your butt?" I asked. Kankuro smirked.

"Think of it as a little bit of pay back." He replied. I smiled, and rolled my head.

"Sure, sure." There was no way he could actually pay me back in the way he wanted to. It said in the school rules. Boys weren't supposed to touch girls, although he had clearly disobeyed that when he had moved to punch me in the face. But, that was over and done with. I lifted my hand away from Lee's head, and started unwrapping the bandages.

"We can head back to class now guys. Lee's alright now. He's almost as good as new. I'm not going to do anything about the scratches though. Those can heal on their own." I announced, as Lee stood up, and started walking toward the door. The nurse handed me a pass, and I took it. She smiled at me.

"Thank you for standing up for him. And coming back to heal him." She whispered so that only I could hear her. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. He was a friend in need. I wasn't going to just stand aside while he got beat up. That's not how I was taught." I replied, and she sent me on my way. The walk back to class was silent, since we all knew we were getting in trouble in the next minute. You could feel the sense of dread coming off of all of us. It was thick, heavy, comprising of multiple layers. Once again, the delicate balance was being disrupted. Kankuro reached for the doorknob of the classroom, and opened it. _Here we go…_


	4. Chap 01: Welcome To Hell Part 4

Hey, I know I'm a little late, at least on my schedule. ^^ Anyway, I don't have a lot to say about this one either. ^^ I do not own Naruto, or any of the song lyrics in this chapter, if there are any. ^^ Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm really thankful for them. ^^ Enjoy! ^^

* * *

I stepped through the door first, shocked at what I saw. The sea of faces that we had left a little more than fifteen minutes ago were now seated in straight vertical lines, Kakashi-sensei leaned his butt up against the front of his teacher island in the front of the room. I slid over to the side so that way everyone else could step through. I took a deep breath, and started walking toward the front of the room.

"Welcome back. How was it?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I shrugged.

"It was a normal trip to the nurse's office." I replied, stopping, turning my right hip to face him, my hand on my left one, as I rolled my eyes and sighed, holding out the pass. Kakashi-sensei took it, and looked it over.

"All of you are clear, except those who were fighting." He announced. I rolled my eyes, and stayed up in the front of the room. Kakashi-sensei looked around the room.

"C'mon guys. There had to be more than just Sakura. It takes two people to fight you know." He continued. I snorted.

"You're one to talk." I replied teasingly. Kakashi-sensei smirked.

"Watch it, or you'll have to run laps today." He retorted. I smirked back.

"Not if I'm training with Lady Tsunade." I fired back triumphantly. Kakashi-sensei just let my comment roll right off his back. That's what he normally did when Sasuke, Naruto, and I were arguing. That, and take Advil.

"Let's see, if the ones who fought don't come up, then the whole class gets a detention." Kakashi-sensei threatened. I sighed, shaking my head and taking a few steps away from the teacher's island.

"That'll never work." I replied. Kakashi-sensei looked over at me.

"Make-Out Tactics says-" He started innocently. My temper flared.

"That's if you want your partner to do what you want! Sensei, we aren't your partners! Try a different approach will you? That's just disgusting!" I exclaimed, holding my head. Everyone laughed or screeched in disgust. Mainly the girls screamed, and the guys laughed. Lee and Kankuro looked at each other.

"I guess we gotta man up." Kankuro muttered, and started walking up to the front of the room. Lee followed, and the other two seniors that I had kicked into the ground stepped up and followed them. Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"That's better. Now, who started it?" He asked. Kankuro raised his hand.

"And who ended it?" I raised my hand, and smirked. Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes at me.

"Why were you fighting?" Kakashi-sensei continued in a bored tone. Kankuro coughed.

"I overreacted about Lee bumping into me, and then decided I was going to beat him up. Then Sakura stepped in and well, you know how it ended." He explained. Kakashi-sensei smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know that she cleaned up the mess you created, and made it so that way no more messes would be made in this class." Kakashi-sensei replied, then turned to me.

"Although, since you touched him, Sakura, you have to be punished in some way, you know that right? All of you will have to be punished, with the exception of Lee, since I didn't see him fight back. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." Kakashi-sensei continued. The girls who had escorted Lee to the nurse's office gasped.

"Don't punish Sakura! She was the one who did what we weren't brave enough to do." The one who asked me the favor answered. Kakashi-sensei blinked once.

"Why not? She disobeyed a school rule." He replied. The girl brought her hand up to her heart, and closed her eyes, tucking in her chin.

"Because. She taught us something." The girl responded. Kakashi-sensei blinked again.

"What did she teach you? Would you mind coming to the front of the room and telling the whole class?" He asked. The girl shook her head, and walked up the aisle to stand alongside me. As I watched, I saw a black flash outside the door, that stopped, and seemed to wait. I rolled my eyes. _Bored already, Sasuke?_ I turned to face the girl, who looked up at me.

"Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum." The girl answered. Kakashi-sensei flinched in surprise, and Sasuke who was standing outside the door cracked a genuine smile. Lee, Kankuro, and the girls who had been in the nurse's office at the moment I had said that smiled too. It seemed like everyone who knew that quote smiled. Only a select few of us, like Lee, Sasuke, and I actually knew who had originally said it. That's why it had such an impact on Kakashi-sensei. I turned to Kakashi-sensei.

"It was the first lesson you taught me. And I will never forget it. And I think that if all of us are going to coexist, then we have to use that quote as the words to live by." I added, nodding to Kakashi. He nodded back.

"It looks like I don't have to waste my time lecturing all of you, now do I?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. I heard Sasuke's quiet laugh. I was tempted to whip my head around, but then that would give him away, and then I would be the one who got blasted at training later. And I really doubt that I would have enough energy to go another round with Sasuke Uchiha. That fight had taken enough chakra out of me for me to feel slight exhaustion. I'm assuming that Gym class would be much worse. I sighed.

"Nope, you don't." I replied, as he walked back to behind the teacher island and pulled out a book.

"Tha-That's-" I started, pointing at it. Kakashi-sensei ignored me.

"You all have the next eight minutes to yourselves." Kakashi-sensei sat down on his desk chair, leaning back against the chalkboard. I swung my head around.

"SASUKE! Get Mrs. Hatake! NOW!" I cried, then ran around to behind the desk, pulling the book out of Kakashi's hands. He looked up at me with shock as I threw it on the ground beside me.

"Why the HELL are you reading THAT here?" I demanded, blowing steam out of my nose. Kakashi shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S PORN!" I shouted, lifting up my right fist, and waving it in his face, my temper completely loose. Kakashi just stared back at me, unafraid.

"Adult material." He corrected lazily, and reached for it again. I slid my left foot into his hand's path.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I snarled through my teeth. _Sasuke, hurry up!_ Kakashi-sensei looked up at me for a second, then dove onto the floor, reaching for his book. This caused my feet to slide out from under me, and I ended up crashing into the floor too. I saw his fingers close around the book, and I thought fast. I slammed my fist down on the top of his hand, not too hard, but hard enough to make him falter for a second, and I snatched up the book, standing up in a second, waggling it from my fingers.

"Looks like I got it." I taunted. Kakashi squealed like a little girl, while the other kids laughed. I heard shoes sliding across floor, and I turned around, Sasuke coming up behind me, Mrs. Hatake standing in the doorway. Sasuke's eyes glowed, the Sharingan flashing in both irises.

"Sasuke, what-" I started, until Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand, and pulled me away from Kakashi-sensei as I struggled futilely. I kicked out, and Sasuke lifted my face up to his, my eyes locking with his Sharingan. My irises widened, as I fell into their spinning depths.

"I don't like using this on anyone, especially not you. But if it'll keep you quiet, then I'll do it." Sasuke murmured, as I went limp when the genjutsu took effect seconds later. _You bastard…_ He let me turn my head back to Kakashi-sensei and Mrs. Hatake, or rather turned it for me, since I was being held motionless against my will. Mrs. Hatake stormed up the aisle, catching sight of the book in my hand.

"Sakura, let me have that book for a second." I let go of it when she grabbed it from my hand, since I couldn't respond in almost anyway, the genjutsu preventing me from moving on my own, my only means to communicate were my eyes. And they don't have voice boxes. Mrs. Hatake put one hand on her hip, and slammed the book on the teacher's island in anger.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" She screamed, and you could hear the sound of something slamming into the wall, which I assumed to be Kakashi's head. My eyes widened, as Mrs. Hatake reached over the island and pulled Kakashi up by the collar, and stared him in the face.

"Why the HELL are you reading porn in a classroom full of students?" She asked, Kakashi staring up at her, fear in his uncovered eye.

"I said that everyone had the last eight minutes of class to themselves. So, I pulled out my book. What's wrong with that?" He asked, Rin narrowing her eyes. I struggled to find my arms and legs, so that I could break free from Sasuke's tight grip, but, I couldn't move. I was completely trapped. I couldn't even focus my chakra to release myself from the genjutsu. Sasuke had me right where he wanted me. Helpless and vulnerable. He seemed to like me that way, the jerk. Rin didn't break.

"You're not supposed to read porn in an educational environment you dummy." She replied, scowling. Kakashi stood up, and dusted himself off, Rin coming around the teacher island brushing past my limp and still form, giving Sasuke a wary glance, and he nodded once. She sighed, and continued, putting her hands on her hips, staring her husband down. Kakashi lifted up his palms.

"Hey, no need to freak out, I was reading adult-" He started. The kids in the background, in the desks all snorted.

"Porn." They all corrected at once. Lee laughed, and nudged Kankuro.

"Guy-sensei often says that because Kakashi is unable to ignore the call of youth, he has to resort to porn in order to get his stimulation for the day!" Lee laughed, all of the boys cracking up. Sasuke shook with quiet laughter.

"Nice one, bushy-brows!" He replied, using Naruto's nickname for him. Lee smirked, and lifted his chin to Sasuke, and widened his eyes when he saw Sasuke holding onto me.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Lee asked. Sasuke shrugged, lifting my face up. I narrowed my eyes in anger. _If I could punch you right now, I totally would…_

"She's alright, but she's pretty pissed right now. Don't worry about Sakura." He replied, letting my head drop back to where it was. _Hell yeah I am. _Lee nodded slowly.

"I see. A genjutsu?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"A weak one. Don't worry, Sakura's alright." He repeated. Lee turned back to the front of the room, and Kankuro gave Sasuke a knowing stare. Sasuke rolled his eyes. We turned back to face the front. Rin was currently contemplating what Lee had said, and laughing while she did so.

"So Guy thinks the same way as me, huh?" She muttered. I widened my eyes, and tried to break free again, but I ended up failing.

"Just stay still, Sakura. You don't want to get involved with this. If you thought your temper was bad, hers is far worse. Just stay quiet." Sasuke ordered, holding me tighter. I could think of million things to say at that moment. But the two that popped in my head first were: "Get the HELL off me" and "Hold me, love me, please don't ever let me go". I felt my head start to spin, meaning that I had reached my limit with the genjutsu. He had to release me now. If he didn't, this binding jutsu would knock me into a coma for days. With the Sharingan, its powers were more potent. Although I trusted Sasuke implicitly, I knew he couldn't completely control his Sharingan, and that led me to doubt him. I lifted my eyes up to look at him, or rather his jawbone. It was locked, but, he seemed in control, his eyes flashing every now and then, but that was expected. He couldn't completely control it. I think. Maybe that's what Sasuke and Kakashi were doing during the summer when they disappeared for nearly a month. My spun harder, a surge of extreme dizziness washing over me, and I felt my breathing slow. _Sasuke, you have to let me go! NOW! _Kakashi turned toward me and Sasuke, seeming to sense my faltering consciousness.

"Sasuke, did you use the binding jutsu on Sakura?" He asked, Sasuke looking back at him, nodding once.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, clueless. _Sasuke, look at me!_ Kakashi nodded to me.

"I think you bound her for too long." He replied, Sasuke looking down at me. He closed his eyes, then opened them, the Sharingan vanishing.

"Release!" He exclaimed as his black irises returned, and I felt my nerves come to life again. I coughed, and Sasuke moved his hand out of the way, but held me up so I couldn't drop to the ground. No blood came out of my mouth, thank god, but, I felt like I was going to die as my body slowly came back to life. I managed to turn my head, and glare at Sasuke.

"You…Bastard…" I murmured, coughing again. Sasuke watched me cough, over and over, my lungs burning from lack of air, his eyes sad, and agonized. Kakashi and Rin walked over to me, Rin checking my chest.

"She's alright, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about her being injured. But why did you bind her?" Rin asked. Sasuke closed his eyes halfway as he stared down at me, thinking.

"I didn't want her to get between you two, while you were arguing. I thought I had pretty good control over it, since Kakashi and I were practicing it over the summer. Kakashi said that I was good enough at it to use it on people-" Sasuke started. Kakashi's eye widened.

"I didn't mean on your friends. Those precious to you, like Sakura. You're lucky that was a weak binding jutsu. If it had been a little stronger, she could have died or had been knocked out immediately." Kakashi explained. My breath caught. _Sasuke could've…Killed me? No, he wouldn't do that. I have faith in him. _I coughed once more, then looked up at Sasuke gently.

"I'm not mad at you. I knew you weren't trying to hurt me. It's just that you waited a little bit too long, that's all." I smiled. Kakashi and Rin exchanged glances. Sasuke snorted and turned away, reverting back to his old self.

"You're always forgiving toward me, even if I do something horrible. Why?" He asked, turning back toward me. I looked away, closing my eyes.

"Didn't Karin already tell you?" I asked. Sasuke turned away too.

"I don't know what she could've told me that had something to do with why you react like this. The only thing she said was that I shouldn't date you, because she thinks you're ugly, and that I should date girls like her. Honestly, I can't stand Karin. It's only the first day of school, and I already hate her. She did say something about feelings, but after the initial "Sasuke-kun" and a few other things about her, I had tuned her out. I only heard pieces. Like, Sakura, feelings, you, and me. I'm still trying to connect the dots, but, so far, I've had no luck." He replied, smiling at me in his usual smug way. I sighed. _Thank goodness. I can live like this for a little while longer. _I poked his forehead, laughing once.

"You keep trying, big-shot. You'll figure it out sometime." I replied. _Ding!_ The bell rang again, and we all rushed to our seats, except Sasuke, who bolted out the door, rubbing my head in goodbye. I quickly gathered up my stuff, and headed toward the door, hearing Kakashi and Rin whispering to each other in the back of the room. I smiled at them from over my shoulder, and shut the door behind me. _Those love birds…It's nice to know that Kakashi isn't completely alone. _I started walking toward English, which, according to my schedule, was next. I found my legs slightly heavy, probably due to the slight exhaustion from the small fight I had participated in, but it was relatively tolerable. I kept my head up, and glanced around, noticing that everyone was staring at me and whispering about some fight. Understanding dawned on me. They were talking about my fight. The fight I had with the seniors. _Word gets around fast. _That was one thing about high school I hadn't expected. One thing happens, and twenty minutes later, the whole school knows. It was crazy. I walked around the corner into a sunny classroom filled with girls. A familiar red haired head made my blood boil, my temper starting to rise. Karin swung around, and gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh look! It's the girl who took out three seniors by her lonesome. And it looks like they didn't mess up her makeup either. How impressive." She mocked, hopping off of the desk she had been sitting on, and walking toward me. I sat my stuff down on the desk labeled, "Sakura Haruno", and stepped up to meet her in the middle of the room, since the desks were arranged in a circle. She looked me up and down, her cherry eyes scrutinizing.

"Don't think that your little stunt impressed Sasuke, Forehead." She snarled. I shrugged.

"Is that so…" My voice trailed off, as I rolled my head. Karin nodded.

"Because I was in the same class as he was when it happened. We could hear slamming coming from the room down the hall, and Hinata activated her Byakugan and told us it was you fighting someone. Sasuke had smirked, saying how you always had a tendency to get in trouble. When Hinata had said that you won against three boys, with barely any effort, Sasuke didn't even flinch or anything, he had just smiled. Your little show didn't move him one bit." Karin informed me, as if it was important. I didn't understand her. I didn't understand her and her tendency to be cruel towards me. I didn't get it. Was it because of the bond between Sasuke and I? Or because I was prettier than her? Or because I was a threat to her popularity? I didn't know. And to be honest, I didn't care. I just wanted Sasuke. I didn't care about my feelings for him. I just wanted to know if he still cared about me, now that Karin was flirting with him. I wonder if he does actually like her, instead of what he said back in Math class. Nevertheless, the only way I was going to find the answers to these questions was if I came right out and asked them, which I stubbornly refused to do. That's my own problem. Not even Karin's or Sasuke's. I turned my face back to hers, looking her straight in the eyes, giving her _my_ version of the Uchiha glare.

"You know what Karin? I don't want to compete with you. Sasuke will choose whomever he wants. I'm not in charge of his feelings and heart. He is. If he likes you, then as his friend and teammate, I will have to deal with it. That's the right thing to do. Besides…" I started, looking down at her shoes, which I had scuffed with my own when we had stopped in front of each other.

"You aren't even worth my time, or my energy. So just leave me alone." I finished, keeping my eyes even and level. Karin didn't break. My words didn't seem to faze her. _So she's that intent on getting Sasuke, huh? What a bitch. _I watched her lip curl up into a heartless grin, her cherry eyes taking on a demonic appearance.

"Sakura Haruno, you don't know how wrong you are. Don't you get it? With you out of the way, I'll be able to get Sasuke without a hassle. But with you in the picture, Sasuke has someone he can fall back on, someone who'll protect him from harm, someone who'll be the wall to block out all of the hurt. You're that person. But with you out of it, I can take my rightful place at his side. You're the destroying angel from hell. The one he loves and cares about. But if I can somehow sever the bond you two share, then I can erase the memory of your wretched existence from his mind completely. You understand it now, don't you? Sakura, you're easy to break. Without Sasuke, you're vulnerable, unable to stand on your own. Your little show, the only reason you won was because you had your memory of Sasuke's touch driving you. You wanted to be like him. Strong, brave, fearless." My eyes widened. _She knows! But how could she-Can she read my mind or something?_ My brain started to hurt just from sheer surprise alone.

"How do you know that?" I whispered quietly. Karin laughed once.

"Think of it as my own special "gift". I can see chakra with my mind's eye. I could tell, in my own way." She replied, slightly triumphant. Did she get some kind of thrill from putting me down or something? It's like she lived for it. Like she enjoyed the sheer effect her words had on me. They were sharp, cutting deep into my skin, sadness and doubt crippling me. This was no genjutsu. This pain…This pain was real. It hurt like a searing burn, bitter and angry. I felt tears cluster at the corners of my eyes, one sliding down the sides of my cheeks, in one smooth line on both sides of my face. Yes, I had been broken. I was shattered. In pieces. She was right. I was so pitifully fragile. Not even my training with Lady Tsunade could've prepared me for this. This was, new to me.

"What will you do now? Will you beat me down every day until Sasuke loses interest in me? Will you make sure I stay in pieces so that I can't fight back? Or will you lock me up in doubt and despair so that way I'll no longer be a threat? That's so cruel. Sasuke will _never_ love a girl like you. You hear me?" I lifted my head, tears flying off my face, my face sad, my bangs and hair flying backwards. I knew that she already knew what she had said had gotten to me, but I didn't care. Now it was _my_ turn to break _her_. Karin smirked.

"Yeah, I hear you. But that doesn't mean that I believe it. Sasuke will love me. You'll see. And you'd better stay away from him, or else I'll tell him how his little pathetic witch of a friend feels about him." Karin replied, blinking her eyes innocently. I hung my head. There was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say. I was beaten.

"Whatever." I whispered, and turned away, taking a deep breath, before more tears slid down my face. Karin laughed once.

"Look at the great "Sakura Haruno, Konoha's Destroying Angel" turning her face. Some harbinger of fury you turned out to be. You're worthless." She taunted. My eyes widened. _Kankuro's already calling me that? That's some nickname. Just like Kakashi-sensei's moniker, "Kakashi of the Sharingan". Now I have to live up to that name. Great. _I turned my head, giving her my best imitation of the Uchiha glare.

"Shut up." I snarled. Karin widened her eyes in shock.

"Looks like you're still whole." She replied, giving me a quick once over. I stood up straighter, and faced her, my chakra flowing through my veins as my temper rose. I didn't want to fight, but, I had a feeling I'd have to prove myself. But, not here. Not now. Gym class. On the battlefield. Anywhere else but here. She was right. Without Sasuke, I couldn't stand on my own. However, that with straight up confrontations. In a fight, I could do more than stand my ground. I could destroy. Obliterate. I could reduce buildings to rubble with a mere punch. I could shatter the ground with the sheer force of my chakra infused fist. She was right. I am Konoha's Destroying Angel. About time I started acting like it. However, this wasn't the right time and place to prove that. If we were to fight in this classroom, both of us would get in a severe amount of trouble. I had been lucky three times this morning. I didn't want to push it. I had already punched Karin in the face. I'd best leave her with the black eye she already had, instead of busting up that expensive looking nose job. Yeah, that'll work. I took a deep breath, and shut my eyes.

"How about this?" I started, my voice level. Karin leaned forward slightly.

"What?" She asked. I let my lip curl up slightly, just slightly.

"We save this fight for Gym class today. You and me. One on one. No help from our teammates. If you win, I'll leave Sasuke alone in school. I can't avoid him all the time. We're on the same squad, you know. However, if I win, _you_ have to avoid him, unless you can't. So…What's it gonna be?" I opened my eyes, and looked at her, strength and anticipation flooding through me. Karin's eyes flashed with fear. _So…She knows about my strength too, huh? _She tensed up like she was both afraid, and excited. Karin smiled, and nodded.

"Perfect. The chance to destroy you." She replied, and I smiled, nodding back to her.

"I can't wait." I answered, and we both turned away, walking back to our seats. English class went by in a blur, a stressful, surreal blur. It felt like it was over in ten minutes. I found myself walking down the hallway, both anxious, as well as scared for Gym class, and nearly stumbled into Physics. No one I knew was in the class with me, so that left me time to gather my thoughts. Fighting Karin in Gym class would be difficult. I'd heard rumors of her "abilities". Apparently she had the Mind's Eye of the Kagura ability, which allows her to locate enemies merely by opening and closing her mind's eye, a remarkable technique that surpasses my Cherry Blossom Impact tenfold. She's stronger than me. There's no way I could get around that. But this wasn't about me. It was about proving myself. I spent Physics attempting to think of a plan of action, battle plans. But I always came up short. Her Mind's Eye of the Kagura ability always knocked down every idea I had. It was that threatening. Even a Sharingan wouldn't help me. Because _she_ can read what I'm going to do, at the same time I'd know what _she's_ going to do. We'd just cancel each other out. Was she aiming for this? Did she accept my proposition, knowing I'd lose? That bitch. The only thing I could rely on was my Cherry Blossom Impact, and my teammates. But without my teammates, all I had left was my chakra enhanced strength. But it was useless against Karin's mind's eye. It looked hopeless. Utterly hopeless. I was going to lose, and I knew it. Well, it wasn't over until I asked Sasuke about it. And Naruto, and all of my friends. They'd think of a way. They had too. When the bell rang for lunch, I shot out the door, streaking down the hallway toward my locker, praying Sasuke was there. I wove through kids, most of them getting out of my way, some patting me on the back and telling me good job for the senior incident this morning. Some called me by Kankuro's nickname for me, "Konoha's Destroying Angel", which I nodded to them with a slight smile, unsure of what to say to that. I slid to a stop in front of my locker by the window, and turned to it, twirling the lock expertly, and lifting the handle to have it open. The door swung out smoothly, and I smiled at my handy work.

"Admiring your decorations huh? You're a lot weirder than I thought." A smug voice pointed out from beside me. I turned to it, noticing Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! I wanted to talk to you about something!" I exclaimed, reaching into my bag for my lunch money. My fingers brushed clothes, my ninja clothes, a makeup bag, lotion, deodorant, pencils, pads (My mother forced me, don't ask why), notebooks, folders, and rock candy. My money was nowhere. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, leaning up against the door of his locker, staring at me. I felt something, something papery against my fingers. I grabbed onto it, and pulled out a five dollar bill between two fingers.

"YAY!" I cheered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Always so cheerful." He muttered. I turned to him again.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot for a second. Anyway, in Gym class next block, Karin and I are supposed to have a one on one fight-" I started.

"A WHAT?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide. I gulped. _Great. Here it comes. Overprotective teammate response in1 second. _

"It's not what you think!" I answered, keeping my eyes soft. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"You're not fighting her. Simple as that." He replied, keeping his eyes away from me.

"You can't tell me what to do, Sasuke." I retorted. He nodded in submission.

"I know. But, how are you going to beat her? She has this ability that can-" He started. I put two fingers on his lips to stop him.

"I know. That's what I wanted to ask you. Do you have any ideas on how I could sabotage it?" I asked. Sasuke's cheeks flushed a slight pink, as he shook his head.

"You'll have to let me think about it, okay?" He asked, lifting my hand away. I smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I replied, smiling brightly. He nodded.

"Don't worry about it." He answered, and we started walking toward lunch, which wasn't all that far away. I looked over at him, curious.

"How's your day going?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Boring. Yours?" He answered. I smiled, and leaned forward, holding my hands behind my back as I turned my head to him.

"Is that because I'm not in most of your classes, Sasuke?" I teased. He shook his head a little too quick.

"N-No, it's not, why would you even ask that, Sakura?" He replied so fast, I could barely understand it. I smirked.

"You're hilarious." I laughed, giggling into my palm. He hung his head with a defeated expression.

"Whatever." He answered, as we walked through the door into the busy cafeteria.


	5. Chap 01: Welcome to Hell Part 5

For all those who've reveiewed and read my past few chapters and my other stories, thank you! ^^ I really appreciate it. ^^ Anyway, Not much to really say about this one. I was really bored, and I really didn't want to work on this or chapter three of "I Can See You Dying", but I managed to finish one of them today. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, no duh. I also do not own "Insomnia" by: The Veronicas. Anyway, thank you guys for reading my stories, and I REALLY hope you enjoy this! ^^

* * *

I lifted my hands up, holding them right beside my rib cage, my fingers curled. The cafeteria was _huge_. Sasuke, with his left hand on his hip, and smug smile brightening up his usually dismal face stepped up alongside me.

"This place is huge." I breathed, turning my head to take it all in. Windows lined three of the four sides, a huge buffet-like line was alongside Sasuke and me, filled with kids getting their lunch. I turned to Sasuke, and staggered slightly.

"What the-" I started, swaying on my feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"These floors are chakra infused. They seal chakra away, so that we can't have cafeteria fights or something like that. It was in Mrs. Hatake's lecture, if you were listening." He replied. I regained my balance, and nodded.

"Okay, how about we go get food?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. We got in line, and paid for our food minutes later. The smell of orange chicken and rice flooded my nose, as I stepped away from the line, holding the white square box in both hands. Sasuke walked past me, heading toward somewhere.

"Hey, wait!" I cried, hurrying after him. Sasuke turned his head, his face slightly perturbed at my slowness.

"C'mon, I'm hungry! I've got pork fried rice in my hands! Let's go!" He replied impatiently. I stopped when I got alongside him, blinking my green eyes as I looked around, searching for Ino and the others. I spotted her long, wavy blond hair in a second, and started walking toward her, beckoning to the tense shape behind me that was Sasuke.

"C'mon, I found them." I murmured. He didn't hear me. He just stood there, staring out the window, probably thinking about how much of an idiot I was for challenging Karin. I snapped my teeth together, and grabbed his wrist, his head turning toward mine as soon as my skin brushed his.

"Sakura, what're you…HEY!" He cried as I gripped his wrist and started pulling, tugging him through the crowd of kids. I giggled, having a bright smile on my face.

"The more you fight it, the worse you're going to hurt." I soothed, gripping him tighter, as he struggled. Sasuke's face was surprised, as well as angry.

"I'm not fighting anything, let go of me!" He retorted, pulling against me harder, as we neared Ino's table. I closed my eyes and hauled him over to the table, pulling him out from behind me.

"I'm sorry it took me a while. Sasuke was as stubborn as ever." I apologized, out of breath. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"So you say." He mocked. I let go of his wrist, and sat down beside Ino. She turned to me, as Sasuke pulled out a chair next to Naruto.

"So, tell me about the fight with the seniors! Some guy was going on and on about "Konoha's Destroying Angel" or something like that." She gushed. I turned to Sasuke, who gave me that genuine smirk that made me melt in my shoes every time. His black eyes sparkled, as he looked at me, the faintest trace of pink on his cheeks. _So I make HIM blush too…_Before I completely drowned in those fathomless black irises, I turned my head away slowly.

"There's not much too it, really. I was standing up for Lee, since the senior had beaten him down enough that Lee couldn't fight for himself." I replied. Naruto smirked and laughed.

"Bushy-Brows! How is he, is he alright?" Naruto asked. I nodded, smiling.

"I healed him right after I took care of things in Kakashi-sensei's class." I replied, nodding one more time. Naruto sighed. Sasuke snorted quietly, drawing my attention. He was still smiling, that beautiful smile, that look in his eyes, they were still there, my favorite genuine smile. He was so…Beautiful. I shook my head, shaking off the constricting grip those black orbs had on me, and opened up my food box, lifting up chop sticks in my fingers, and started eating. I couldn't look at him; for fear that my entire face would flush bright red. In that way, I was just as bad as Hinata. She flushed or fainted every time she saw Naruto. Whereas with me, I touched Sasuke or argued with him. It was obvious how we felt about each other, but we denied it, liking each other so much, that we couldn't stand it. It was only a matter of time before one of us confessed. I ate my food slowly, the sauce on the chicken spicy, and burning my tongue.

"Hey, Sakura. I have an idea." I lifted my head at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He took a deep breath.

"You know how you can reach out with your senses and focus your chakra in such a way that you can almost "see" where everything is? Like meditation? That's a blurry replication of her Mind's Eye of Kagura technique. The only problem is, you have to concentrate hard, whereas she can do it instantaneously." He explained. I nodded.

"I know. If she gains the upper hand, I could meditate, wait until she gets close, and then slam her with Cherry Blossom Impact. That would be a good plan. It's just the execution of it that concerns me…" My voice trailed off. Hinata blinked.

"Mind's Eye of Kagura? Isn't that Karin's special ability?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. Sakura's going to have to find a way to sabotage it, since she's fighting Karin in Gym today." He replied. Naruto gasped.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. I whirled on him.

"You don't even know what the hell we're talking about, Naruto." I chided hotly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, you loser." He added, snorting at Naruto. Ino snarled.

"God, I HATE that girl. Let me fix her up with my Mind Transfer." Ino suggested. I shook my head.

"This is just between me and her. If I had Naruto and Sasuke helping me, I wouldn't worry about it, but, I'm not sure I can beat her." I replied. Ino and Hinata sighed. Sasuke and Naruto going silent. I closed my eyes, the fear and dread I was holding back coming up. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm going to lose." I murmured. Everyone looked at me.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed, his mouth dropped slightly. Ino shook her head.

"You'll be alright. Tsunade trained you. Remember that." She soothed, putting her hand on my back. I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not going to be able to fight, and then I'll lose-" I stopped mid sentence, my eyes meeting Sasuke's as I shook my head. _Sasuke…_His eyes were soft and wondering, his face open and inevitably vulnerable, the gentle wind ruffling the side pieces that hung beside his face slightly. Hinata shook her head.

"Oh no. You didn't. Sakura!" She scolded. I didn't answer, caught in Sasuke's gaze, trapped in those eyes.

"What did she do Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head again.

"Sakura and Karin are going to fight. Karin is intent on getting Sasuke, and Sakura is the only thing standing in her way. Sakura made a bet, that if she lost, she would leave Sasuke alone, only talking and communicating with him when she had to." Hinata explained, her Byakugan active. _So you're reading my chakra to find out what's wrong, huh? Smart. You knew I wasn't going to tell you, so you decided to find out for yourself. _

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed again, his eyes softening even more. Ino swung her head toward Karin's table.

"That's it, I'm killing her." Ino stood up to leave, anger rolling off of her in furious waves. No one made any move to stop her, Hinata standing up to go help out. I couldn't move, still trapped. The weight of the bet I had made, and the realization that I might lose Sasuke forever taking its toll on my heart rate. I was going to let him down. I was going to let everyone down. And it scared me. I needed light. I needed strength. I needed warmth. My body was so cold now. My green irises begged Sasuke, anyone to hold me, comfort me, and strengthen me. A sharp screech broke through my thoughts, and I turned my head toward it sharply. I lifted my hand to my mouth, standing up as I saw Ino, down on one knee, with Karin standing above her, her cherry eyes glowing evilly. I felt arms wrap around my stomach, holding me from the back, a cheek resting against mine, and my eyes drifted closed, enjoying the moment. My memory of Sasuke's touch giving me strength. Karin reached out with her foot, and kicked Ino in the gut, sending her flying backwards. Naruto stood up when Karin turned to Hinata, Hinata stepping backwards. Naruto took off toward Karin, pulling his fist backwards.

"You leave them alone!" He cried, moving to punch Karin. She dodged it, and threw him over her head, sending him crashing into the floor. My eyes widened, my mouth dropping. _Such skill…And speed…She's faster than me, I can't get around that either…_My mind automatically started analyzing her movements, giving me hope. I leaned backwards slightly, the embrace still feeding me strength and power. There was only one thing I could do. I had to try. I had to fight my hardest, and give it everything I had.

"Sasuke…?" I started, my voice coming out strong surprisingly. I heard him shift.

"Yes?" He replied, skeptical. I turned around, seeing his face brighten at my gleaming green eyes.

"I can do it. I'm going to use your plan, and go on instincts for the rest. I was trained by Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. I'll be alright." I finished, turning back to where Karin was standing, her red eyes bright with a hellish glint. I tightened my right hand into a fist.

"Sakura…" He whispered, his voice soft. Karin took a step toward me.

"Gym's next block, Forehead. Are you ready?" She called, her voice cocky. I nodded once.

"Yes." I answered, my voice a slight snarl. She smirked.

"Good. Prepare to lose." She answered, then turned back to her table. Ino and Naruto staggered back to the table, Hinata holding both of them up, until Sasuke and I ran to help. I took Ino, slinging one of her arms over my shoulders, Sasuke taking Naruto. We made it back to the table, and finished eating our lunch in silence, one thing on our minds: Karin's downfall.

Five minutes later, I found myself at my locker, pulling out my backpack to take to Gym, so that I could change. Sasuke didn't move, already having his bag on his back. I packed my bag up, only having one class after Gym. Geology. I shut my locker, and slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Sakura, hang on a second." Sasuke murmured, grabbing my hand. I turned to him, surprised.

"What? You're in the same class as I am. You'll see me when we get there." I replied, blinking in confusion. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Sakura, I want you to know that, even if you lose against Karin, you WILL NOT lose me. I REFUSE to let you leave me alone. You're my teammate, friend, and I won't let Karin sever that bond between us. Sakura, I want you…To believe in yourself, and to fight as hard as you possibly can. Naruto and I will support you from the sidelines. Just…Trust…Me…" He breathed, resting his right hand on the left side of my face, sliding it up toward my ear, his fingers brushing across my temple. My eyes widened, my irises getting wide as well. He leaned his face closer to mine, our lips inches away from each others.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, my voice quiet, breathy, airy. Sasuke smiled slightly, as he leaned closer, his forehead nearly touching mine. He was so close. So, so close. Closer than he'd ever been.

"Sakura…I…Want…" His voice faded, as his lips barely grazed mine, butterflies flying through me, the spot under my eyes heating up, my nerves tingling. My heart pounded, no doubt echoing his. Ours faces slowly inched closer, only a few centimeters away now, his warm, sweet breath washing over my face. I leaned closer, closing the distance gradually.

"Sakura! Sasuke! It's time for Gym!" A cheerful voice sounding like Naruto startled me, and I pulled backwards, Turning my head, and body toward Naruto, Sasuke's hand dropping to my shoulder. Naruto had his duffel bag hanging from one shoulder, his blue eyes bright. I nodded.

"Right. Sasuke?" I turned to Sasuke, who was staring at me with a disappointed look. He didn't reply. I poked his forehead playfully.

"Thank you. I won't lose. I promise you." I continued, holding my hands behind my back, and leaning over, pressing my lips to his cheek. The soft skin under my lips got hot. Fast. I pulled away, and smiled, then turned around, and started down the hall, walking toward the girl's locker room. I pushed open the door to the locker room, and brushed past a few girls who willingly stepped out of my way, and I headed to my locker. _Number 14…_I walked past a few more rows, then turned right, seeing the number 18, and started walking down the row, seeing my locker in seconds. I pulled out the combination out of my bag's front pocket, and set to work on opening it. I twirled the lock expertly, the door swinging open. I set my bag inside, pulling out my clothes, putting my iPhone in my pocket, then shut the door, heading to the bathroom. A long line formed out of the ten stall bathroom, Ino and Hinata far ahead of me. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, undoing the headphones, and sticking them in my ears, turning on the phone with one finger. I scrolled through songs when I pressed the "music" button, looking for a good song to get me ready. I stopped on "Insomnia" by: The Veronicas, my favorite music group, and pressed "play". The song started, and I tuned the rest of the chaos in the locker room out, steadily moving forward in the line. When it was my turn, I pressed the "replay" button, and headed into the stall to change. Five minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a red sleeveless zip up shirt, pink skirt with the front and back sides unzipped, the skirt's sides strapped, pink elbow guards, black shorts under the skirt, white bandage around my right thigh, a small black pencil holder like box strapped to my right thigh, within the bandages, a tan supply pouch on the left side of my waist, a tan waist pack, and a green case containing my chunin tanto sitting above my tan waist pack, my burgundy-black open toed shoes with the slight heels, and a red leaf village headband tied into my pink hair. I walked back to my locker, and put my normal clothes inside, and grabbed my cosmetics, applying lotion to my legs, arms, hands, feet, and finishing with the rest of the cosmetics. I put my iPhone away, pulled out my gloves, slid them on, and shut my locker door, turning around and walking out of the locker room. My shoes clicked over the gym floor, and I looked around, searching for friends, people I knew. I saw, Temari, Kankuro, and some red head I didn't know. Temari waved, and Kankuro lifted his chin to me. I lifted my chin back, and waved two fingers across the air once as I continued walking. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji smiled at me, and I smiled back. I waved to Hinata as I passed her, Kiba and Shino nodding. Akamaru barked once, and I winked at him, continuing on. Lee smiled, giving me a thumbs up, TenTen smiling brightly. Neji cracked a subtle grin, and I waved to them too. I found Sasuke, and stopped in front of him.

"Why're you sad?" I asked, leaning over. Sasuke looked up, and shook his head.

"I'm not sad, I'm just a little disappointed, that's all." He replied. I lifted my chin as I smiled, turning around toward the far wall where everyone was turning to, putting my left hand on my hip.

"Yeah, well, I've been disappointed my whole life, so get used to it." I replied, turning my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. Sasuke tilted his head.

"About what?" He asked. I shook my head, turning back around.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter right now. There's something more important that I have to worry about." I murmured, watching Karin walk out of the locker room. I narrowed my green eyes, her red ones locking with mine, hers narrowing too. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and I, plopping down next to Sasuke while I stood in front of them, my hip cocked, my right hand dangling at my side.

"Dude, Sasuke." Naruto poked Sasuke, and Sasuke swung his head toward him angrily.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. Naruto murmured something into his ear, and Sasuke seemed to have stiffened, then a crash sounded. I lazily turned my head, seeing Sasuke in a heap on the floor, Naruto giggling into his palm.

"Naruto! You're such a loser!" Sasuke shouted up at him, getting up. Naruto continued giggling. I rolled my head, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath. Great. Something else I have to devote my energy to.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Calm down, will you? Class is starting." I scolded sharply, tossing my head as I spoke. They piped down, as my eyes flashed. I turned back toward the front of the class, the gym teacher gesturing to us all.

"Hello everyone, I'm Iruka Umino. You Leaf village kids know me, since I taught you at the ninja academy back when you were younger. But for all those who don't know me, that's my name. You can call me Iruka-sensei. Anyway, we're going to start the class today with a game of Capture the Flag. Five teams, since you all are from five different villages. We'll split up that way. We're going to be going outside for this activity, to the training grounds. So, head out the door, and meet me down at the forest area. Dismissed." He ordered, and we all flashed out the door. Ten minutes later, we all stood in five groups, next our fellow village comrades, gossiping amongst ourselves. Iruka-sensei arrived last, and called for order.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can start. I've set up five flags around the training grounds. The lake, the forest, the desert, the sea, and the mountains. All of you have to split to your respective areas. Grass village ninja, you'll be working with the Cloud ninja. First team to capture a flag wins. When you have it, send a signal with one of these flares. Each of you will be carrying one." He explained, handing out flares. I tucked it into my supply pouch, and lifted my head up, listening as I buckled it closed.

"The rules are, you can use any weapon, but you may NOT kill any of your classmates. Any form of jutsu is allowed, except the ones that are forbidden, obviously. Now that you know the rules, I suggest you all head out to where your flags are, think of a strategy, and start executing it. Ready! Start!" He ordered, everyone of us disappearing. The Cloud ninja headed to the lake, Sand heading to the desert, Mist to the sea, Stone to the mountains, and us Leaf people looked around for the flag. TenTen found it seconds later, with the characters for "Village Hidden in the Leaves" written on the side. We all landed in the small clearing, gathered around the flag.

"Okay, what's the strategy?" Sasuke asked. Everyone looked to Shikamaru. He thought for a second.

"I guess, we'll send Team Guy and Team Kurenai out to go find flags. Team Kakashi and Team Asuma can stay behind to protect our flag. That sound good?" Neji suggested for Shikamaru. Everyone nodded.

"That's fine by me." Sasuke nodded. Everyone else nodded.

"Alright, let's move out!" The selected teams disappeared into the forest, heading out. I stepped up to the center of the clearing, looking around.

"I don't see anything." I murmured, Naruto stepping up alongside me.

"I don't hear anything either." Naruto added, turning back to Shikamaru. He nodded.

"Good." He answered, walking over to the right, and glancing around. Sasuke twirled a kunai on his index finger lazily.

"So much for an exciting game. I want to fight someone." He complained. I snorted.

"Always looking for unnecessary combat." I muttered, shaking my head. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Of course. I want to get better. What's so wrong with that?" He asked. I snorted again, shaking my head.

"Nothing's wrong with that." I replied. Ino laughed.

"It's just it's going to get you killed one day." She cracked up, giving me a high five and hip bump in rapid succession. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Choji's stomach growled, and he moaned. Ino turned her head to him automatically.

"Didn't eat enough food at lunch, huh?" She asked. He nodded sadly.

"The ramen was so good, except they gave me a teaspoon." He complained. More like a huge cup! It was only a teaspoon to him because he ate like a stoned cow most of the time. Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh c'mon. Let's just relax." He muttered. I looked to the right sharply, then left, keeping watch.

"Still clear." I announced, closing my eyes, listening. Everyone nodded, turning back to their relaxation. The wind gently blew my hair across my face, my closed eyes, as I listened. Soft pounds in the distance alerted me. I opened my eyes, turned around.

"Guys! Incoming!" I yelled, as shuriken and kunai flew toward us. I back flipped, cart wheeling away from the weapons thrown at me. The others dodged, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru deflecting them with their own kunai, Ino and Choji dodging just like I did, except Choji jumped away and Ino hopped away. I landed in front of the others, staring the enemies down. I focused on their foreheads, reading the symbols. _Cloud ninja…Masters of lightning ninjutsu…Sasuke will enjoy himself. _

"You. Girl." One of them pointed at me. I lifted my chin for them to continue.

"You're the one trained under the Fifth Hokage, right?" They asked. I nodded. They smiled, sinking onto their haunches in anticipation.

"Well then, I'm going to enjoy crushing you as well as the Kyuubi, and the Uchiha. I'll take you all on." The enemy replied, smiling excitedly. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji got ready, as Naruto and Sasuke stepped up alongside me.

"Fine, we'll take you one." Sasuke replied, getting ready. I tightened my left glove, my hip cocked toward my right side, my skirt blowing the wind to the left, as did my short hair, my green eyes glowing under my bubblegum pink bangs. Naruto pulled out a kunai, lifting it up. Sasuke held the Demon Wind Shuriken in front of him, his left hand at his side, closing his black eyes, and when he opened them, the Sharingan appeared.

"Ah, so you have a Sharingan. This is an honor, Uchiha." He bowed respectfully. The wind continued blowing, as I stared the enemy down. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru stepped up alongside us. Ino weaving through hand signs, Shikamaru focusing his chakra, Choji standing still.

"We'll help too." Ino said to me, and I nodded to her, not shifting or moving from my position. The other enemies, the five others stepped up, facing us in a long line. We faced each other, tension rising, as we squared off. _My first battle in a long time. _The forest fell silent, the trees holding their breath in anticipation. Time slowed down, as we all stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. _Can't make the beat go away…Gotta get me out, I can't stay…Gotta feel the rush in my veins_…


	6. Chap 01: Welcome To Hell Part 6

Hey everyone! ^^ It's me again. I have a few things to say about this one. First, I got inspiration for the battle scenes from Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy, and you should check it out if you like Dead Or Alive or Final Fantasy. Second, I HATE how this chapter turned out. The fighting scenes are so sloppy. But, I'm lazy, and don't feel like changing it. Third, I put a little bit of GaaSaku in there for one of my friends, since she LOVES GaaSaku. Don't worry, I'll write an entire chapter full of GaaSaku moments, my Gaara-fangirl! ^^ Fourth, I do NOT own Naruto, or the song "Insomnia" by: The Veronicas. Fifth, I wasn't sure what to do for the jutsus, so I made them up. The lightning one was inspired off of Sasuke's Chidori Katana, and the Inferno style(Blaze Release or Enton), I used the Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu as a start, then I edited it to fit the characteristics of the known Inferno style jutsu's we know, if you read the manga. Anyway, I do not take credit for the original jutsus. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for all of your reviews. ^^ They mean a lot. ^^ Enjoy! =) _

* * *

___

Can't make the beat go away…Gotta get me out, I can't stay…Gotta feel the rush in my veins...

We all stood across from each other, the wind the only movement and noise blowing through the clearing. The leaf green flag behind us fluttered in the breeze, and one of the Cloud ninja twitched toward it, but Choji followed his move, blocking him. The two girls focused on Ino and me, their pupils dilating. Naruto slid his foot to the right, and jumped. The Cloud ninja started running toward him, and we all converged on them, both sides colliding. There was fighting all around me, you wouldn't be able to stop and catch your breath, for fear that you'd get hit by one of your friend's attacks. The teamwork was flawless on both sides; everyone used everyone's attacks to their advantage. It was a beautiful fight. One of the female Cloud ninja moved to punch me, aiming two crosses in rapid succession, one after the other, which I proceeded to dodge. I back flipped bringing my toes up into her chin, sending her flying upward into one of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu's winding tentacles, and backed away from the other female who flourished a kunai. A lightning enhanced kunai. _Shit. _I twisted my arms and body along her kunai blade when she attacked, dodging the kunai as best I could, then lifted my foot off the ground, and kicked her gut. She shot backwards into one of her friend's arms, lightning flying off of her blade, streaking toward me.

"CHIDORI!" Someone shouted, Sasuke appearing, cutting her lightning jutsu in half, then jumping away to fight someone else. I smiled, then cart wheeled out of the way of another lightning jutsu. Three of the Cloud ninja ganged up on me, as my right knee crashed to the ground, thinking that I was weak. I rolled, dodging their kunai, and grabbed one of them by their ankle, and threw them into another one, both of them flying into one of the ones that Choji was about to steam roll right over. The last one, the one who challenged Naruto, Sasuke, and I, lashed out with a longer kunai, sort of like a katana, only this one was lightning infused as well. I quickly pulled out my tanto, and started sword like fighting with him, my slices and attacks getting deflected, or missing due to his evasion. The weapons rang when they clashed, most of the strikes were dodged, or evaded, but whenever they met in mid air, the metal would screech. Lightning flowed down my arms, past my right eye, my irises widening at how close it was. The male Cloud ninja just laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you, you don't have to worry. But you disappoint me though. Where is the training that the Fifth Hokage gave you?" He taunted, coming at me again. I knew in an instant that he meant Cherry Blossom Impact, and I smirked, back flipping three times to get away. On the last arc, I tightened my right hand into a fist, focusing my chakra. I narrowed my eyes, and landed, waiting for him to come close, sheathing my tanto. I didn't have to wait long, because he came right at me, slightly confused. I smirked, and flung my fist forward, blue fire erupting around it.

"SHANNARO! CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" I cried, my fist making contact with the enemy ninja, hitting him right in the diaphragm, and he coughed up some blood, winded more than anything else, and flew back into a tree, flying right through it, slamming into more as my strength propelled him further and further away from the area. I lifted my head up, and turned my head, seeing Ino on the ground, trapped by a circle of trees. I leapt up, pushing off of the ground, flying to a tree trunk, kunai and shuriken aimed for me. I landed on the edge of a tree, then pushed off, avoiding the bunch of kunai flying toward where I was. I jumped from trunk to trunk, coming up behind a Cloud ninja about to hammer Ino with a lightning jutsu.

"CHAAAAAA!" I shouted, pulling my right leg back for a sharp kick in the shoulder. Ino's eyes lit up as she saw me coming, the enemy turning around a little too late, as my foot slammed into his shoulder, sending him flying, slamming into the tree just above Ino's head. Ino jumped out of the way as I slammed my fist into the ground upon landing, promptly jumping back up into the air to avoid a stream of lightning flying toward me, tucking my legs in a spiraling in mid air. The rocks rose up in a wave, heading toward the dazed Cloud ninja, and ultimately, hitting him. I landed in one of Choji's extended giant hands, and he set me back down on the ground.

"Thanks Choji." I smiled up at him, and he nodded. Everyone on the Leaf village side slid to stops next to us, Sasuke's Chidori blazing in his left hand, Naruto's Rasengan screeching with wind. The Cloud ninja slowly got up as we waited, standing in front of the flag, ready to go another round. Shikamaru went down on one knee, holding his fingers in front of his face.

"Leaf village shinobi, we heard you were good. Yet, you leave us disappointed. Uchiha!" The ninja that was sword fighting with me called. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed, Chidori roaring louder. The Cloud ninja smirked.

"You especially. You're the last of the great Uchiha clan, are you not? Then why don't you fight like one of them?" He asked. I planted my feet, gritting my teeth. _He's gonna get it. He hit Sasuke right in his weak spot. _Surprisingly, Sasuke just smiled.

"I do fight like one of them. I just don't measure up to my brother, that's why you're disappointed." He shot back, his lip curling up. I widened my eyes, Naruto nodding to Sasuke. The Cloud ninja turned to Naruto.

"And you, Kyuubi. You have no control. Your fighting is sloppy, and to tell you the truth, you piss me off more than anything." The Cloud ninja laughed. The others behind him giggled. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Yours doesn't look so good either." Naruto replied. The Cloud ninja looked at me.

"You, however, impress me. Your monstrous strength, and agility are top notch. The Fifth Hokage trained you well. However, you dodge everything I throw at you, which makes me mad." He taunted. I closed my eyes.

"Evasion is a medical ninja's top priority. I'll take that as a compliment, sir." I retorted. Tension rose, as we all got ready to fight again. Sasuke slid over to stand beside me.

"We need to have a plan. Complete chaos does nothing. Do you have any ideas?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We could try to get them into the center, and then hit them with something. A huge jutsu or attack. Cherry Blossom Impact would work for that, except it would rip up the ground." I replied quietly. Sasuke smiled.

"Let me handle the jutsu." He replied, then walked over to Shikamaru. I heard Sasuke explain the plan, and Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, that'll do. You use that jutsu, and that should scare them out of here. Sasuke, you haven't used that jutsu before. Isn't that-" Shikamaru started. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. It's what you think it is. Just get everyone of the enemies into the center, and I'll handle the jutsu." Sasuke replied. Shikamaru nodded, Ino, Choji, and Naruto following. We all got into a group again, and waited. The Cloud ninja drew kunai, and shuriken, and threw them all at the same time. I bent forward, putting my hands on the ground, swinging my feet up into the air, dodging a few, keeping my eyes on where the attacks were coming from. The kunai and shuriken flew between my legs, past my arms, over my back, as time slowed. I brought my feet back onto the ground, and started running, weaving through the projectiles, lifting a kunai of my own, deflecting the projectiles that I couldn't dodge. More and more flew toward me, toward my friends, yet I was the only one actually making some distance. Me, and Ino. Lady Tsunade had trained us to evade all attacks, since, who would heal the injured if we died? Ino was close behind me, her movements echoing mine, deflecting, flipping, and jumping through the air. We got closer and closer, much to the Cloud ninja's disappointment and dismay. My lips curled up into a smile, as adrenaline flowed through my veins, my instincts taking over. I closed my eyes, and heard the others gasp. _Focus…Move with the wind…Listen…_I heard kunai and shuriken fly past my face, my legs, my body, the wind parting in front of me as more flew at me, the disturbances in the air allowing me to know where they were coming from. I continued moving, slowly but surely going forward. I could feel Ino behind me, following in my footsteps, still unscathed. I smiled again, the wind blowing my side pieces of hair across my face, the breeze flowing through the strands. When the last of the weapons stopped coming, I opened my eyes, my right leg sliding out from under me as I slowed to a stop, touching my left hand to the ground to keep myself up, the momentum of the air behind the projectiles hitting me. I widened my eyes, and turned my head to look at the Cloud ninja. Ino and I were right in front of them, within killing distance.

"Impressive. Lightning style! Twin Blades Jutsu!" The one whom had challenged my squad called. His katana split in half, lightning crackling along the edges of both pieces, streaming down from the thundercloud that had formed above our heads while Ino and I were dodging the throwing weapons. I looked up, seeing lightning bolts coming down striking the blades, the metal glowing bright blue. _Not good. One slice or slight scratch, and we're finished. _

"We'll be taking that flag now, Leaf shinobi." He murmured, taking a few steps toward us. I stood up straight, my hair bumping against my temples. How to counter, how to counter, how to counter. My irises widened. _Wind! _I wrenched my head backwards, my eyes blazing as the Cloud ninja headed toward me faster.

"Naruto! Wind Style! Rasengan! NOW!" I cried, turning my head back to face the Cloud ninja. He smiled, and sliced his twin blades down. I crossed my arms across my face, protecting myself, but no pain came. Time slowed, as I slowly came back to myself, the fear leaving my veins gradually. I opened my eyes, seeing Naruto, a Rasengan glowing in his right hand, his left gripping the sword blades, blood trickling down to the ground. _He's wounded!_

"Naruto!" I cried, taking a step toward him, but he flicked his head up.

"Stay back, Sakura. I'll handle this." He replied, pulling his right hand back. The Rasengan pulled streams of wind toward it, white breath-like ribbons circling the blue sphere, giving it an almost silvery appearance. My eyes widened, it was so beautiful. Naruto smiled.

"Wind style! Rasengan!" He shouted, and slammed the Rasengan into the Cloud ninja, a huge funnel of chakra shoving the Cloud ninja backward, him flying into a tree. If that didn't knock him down, then nothing would. I smiled at Naruto.

"That was awesome! You got it perfectly, nature transformation and everything." I praised, giving him a high five. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I did pretty good that time, didn't I?" He answered in disbelief. Sasuke just smirked.

"Don't brag, you just got lucky." He snorted. I smirked.

"And we all know how lucky Naruto is." I added. The Cloud ninja started laughing, but then the one Naruto had blasted away staggered through the woods, and ran at us, the rest of the Cloud ninja following. I sank down on my knees a little, and jumped up onto one of them's shoulders, pushing off, causing them to fall flat on their face, and slammed my fist into one of the female's skulls, hard, but not as hard as I can. She fell to the ground, and I landed behind her, my knee to the ground, my fingers barely touching the dirt. I lifted my head, seeing the big mess us Leaf village ninja were in. We were slowly being shoved back toward our flag, the Cloud ninja taking on one of us at a time, most of the fights ending up with the Cloud ninja winning. I saw Sasuke get sliced with a lightning infused katana as he flew at the Cloud ninja that had challenged my squad, the two of their weapons sliding off each other. Or so I thought. The enemy had managed to slice open the top of Sasuke's arm, red blood flying out into the air. Sasuke turned to his wound, staring at it in surprise. I ran toward him, focusing my chakra into my feet, and running head long to get there. I flew past Sasuke, running two circles around him at the speed of light, my eyes narrowed, my lip curled up.

"Guys! Now!" Shikamaru shouted. Sasuke jumped up into the trees, unseen. I slid to a stop in front of the Cloud ninja, kicking him with my leg toward the tree, then flashed toward where he was flying toward, pulling my flaming fist backwards, then flinging it into his stomach, sending him flying toward the center of the clearing, just as everyone else managed to get their opponents into the middle too. Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke.

"Now!" He cried. Sasuke nodded, opening his eyes.

"Fire style! Dragon Flame jutsu!" Flames opened up on the tree around him, bright red, orange, huge, weaving together to form the face of a dragon, the dragon roaring. Sasuke made more hand signs.

"Inferno style! Black Dragon Flame jutsu!" He cried, the flames slowly taking on an onyx color, the black running up the flames like a wave, the dragon's already red eyes seeming redder. And angrier. Each black flame glowed simultaneously, seeming to gather power. The dragon snarled, then dove forward, flying toward the Cloud ninja, who were too dazed or stunned to get out of the way. The fire slammed into the ground, a shockwave flying toward us from the impact, rock and flames flying upward into the sky, like a giant flare. I saw a rock heading right for me, the ground shaking, unstable. I couldn't get out of the way. I was stuck. I heard someone's feet stop behind me, arms scooping me up, and then we were in mid air. I turned my head, seeing Sasuke's face, his eyes narrowed, his breathing hard. I reached up, and touched his face gently with my palm, as he landed in the same tree everyone else was in, his knees hitting the branch harshly, out of breath. I rested my right hand on the bark beside me to balance myself, and rubbed his cheek gently with my left hand.

"Sasuke what, what was that jutsu?" I asked, concerned. He kept panting, and Shikamaru landed next to us.

"It was an Inferno style jutsu. A type of Fire jutsu. It's unknown what chakra natures are needed to conjure this unique nature, but, whatever they are, Sasuke has them." Shikamaru explained. Understanding dawned on me.

"Like Captain Yamato's Wood style jutsu. It requires both Water and Earth natured chakra to be used at once." I replied, nodding my head as I thought about it. Ino glanced at Shikamaru.

"Isn't that a Kekkei Genkai? A Bloodline Limit?" She asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"It can be. Just like the Sharingan. And the Mangekyo Sharingan. Those two Kekkei Genkai are from the Uchiha clan, as is Inferno style jutsu, I believe. I overheard Kakashi-sensei talking to Asuma-sensei about it at lunch." Shikamaru replied. I looked back at an exhausted Sasuke, who was still taking deep breaths. _Inferno style jutsu seems to take up a lot of chakra…If Sasuke knew that, then why did he use it? _Ino looked down at Sasuke, and sighed.

"He always pushes himself way too far, just to prove that he's better than everyone else." She muttered. Sasuke grabbed my wrist in his hand, and peeled my hand off of his cheek gently.

"Are you alright…Sakura?" He asked, looking at me with gleaming Sharingan eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied. He smiled weakly.

"That's good." He murmured, then turned back to the clearing. I followed, as did everyone else.

"Looks like they ran away, or were blasted to death by Sasuke's jutsu." Naruto laughed. I turned to the flag. It was still there. Thank goodness. I stared at it, the characters fluttering in my line of sight. I got up, and hopped down, taking a few steps toward the flag. Everyone watched.

"Sakura, what're you…" Sasuke started, as I grabbed the edge of the flag in my hands. The characters, they looked different from a distance. I widened my eyes as I read them. "Time to lose". That's what was written there. I looked around, searching for the Cloud ninja that had somehow managed to dodge Sasuke's jutsu as well as switch out our flag with a fake one without being seen. Suddenly, I heard a popping noise, purple smoke rising from the flag's base. I could smell it. Intoxicatingly sweet, almost like sleep itself. It didn't take long for the potion to take effect, since I was drifting into my subconscious. I dropped to my knees, and felt my shoulder hit the ground, my eyes closing. My fingers twitched, as I reached into my tan waist pack, fingering through it for a vial. My fingers closed around one, and I pulling the clear cap off, and jabbed my leg with it, the antidote flowing into my blood stream. I was going to be weak, but, at least I would be awake, and be able to help, even if a little.

"Sakura!" Everyone shouted, the smoke billowing up toward them.

"Wind style! Dust Wind Technique!" A familiar voice called. I didn't move, too exhausted to get up, my antidote struggling to keep me awake.

"Temari! Kankuro! Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed happily. The smoke blew away from me, and I relaxed, taking a deep breath, without fearing I'd fall asleep again. I heard feet land on the ground beside me, as my teammates, and the three Sand Siblings dropped from the tree and touch the ground beside me. Naruto shook me gently, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That flag. It's a fake. They used a substitution. They ran off with our actual flag while we were dodging Sasuke's jutsu." I replied, lifting my head up. Everyone exchanged glances. Except for the red head. He just stood there, calm and cool, but looking at me intently, his green eyes peering into mine like he was searching for something. I looked away, shaking it off. Sasuke slid his arms under me, and scooped me up, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Did you use an antidote?" Temari asked. I nodded against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, but, it's not strong enough to completely neutralize it." I replied. Everyone turned to me, shocked, with the exception of the red head. Yet again.

"But, you can still help us right?" Kankuro asked. I shook my head.

"I can't fight. My antidote is barely managing to keep me awake. I can't fight until the sleeping potion wears off. And that could be for the rest of the class." I replied. Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances.

"Maybe I could fix that problem." Kankuro suggested. Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"How would you be able to fix her? Do you have a stronger antidote or something?" Sasuke asked. Kankuro shook his head, and lifted his hands.

"No, but I have the puppet master jutsu." He answered, as if that explained everything. I felt my lip curl up.

"So you're suggesting that I act as your puppet, just like I did with Lady Chiyo when we fought Sasori?" I asked. Kankuro shrugged.

"More or less." He replied. Ino gasped.

"Is that even possible?" She asked. Temari nodded.

"Yeah, he used it on me before. It feels weird at first, but, you can't fight it. You have to go along with whatever the puppet master tells you to do." She answered. Ino nodded, and turned back to me.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure." I replied, shifting in Sasuke's arms. He put me down, and smiled.

"Alright, you hear that?" He asked everyone. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I hear you." He replied, smirking. Temari nudged Sasuke with her hip.

"That was some jutsu you did. It looked pretty awesome from where I was, about two miles away. Where did you learn it?" She asked slyly. I narrowed my eyes. Sasuke thought for a second.

"I figured out how to use it over the summer." He replied. Temari smirked.

"I'll bet." Kankuro flicked his fingers, blue chakra threads attaching themselves to me. I smiled.

"Alright, are we all ready? And Temari, why did you three come over here?" I asked, turning toward the three of them. The red head stepped up.

"We saw a huge cloud of flames in the sky." He replied, his voice low, and deep. I widened my eyes in wonder.

"Gaara wanted to see if you were alright, Naruto." Temari added, smirking at the red head. _Gaara…So that's his name…_I smiled at Gaara, tilting my head to the side.

"Thank you, Gaara. I'm glad you wanted to check on Naruto." I said sweetly, Gaara flinching in surprise. Naruto smirked.

"I must be rubbing off on you." He added, turning to Gaara with a mischevious look on his face. Gaara shook his head.

"No." He replied. I smiled brighter, clasping my hands behind my back. We all turned toward the entrance to the clearing, seeing six shapes coming toward us. We all got ready, some of us drawing weapons, some just stancing. Naruto squinted, then smiled.

"It's ol'bushy-brows! And Neji! And everyone else." Naruto informed us as they headed into the clearing. Neji widened his eyes at the Sand ninja that were standing so close to our flag.

"Why are they here? Get them out of here!" He ordered. Naruto shook his head.

"They aren't here for the flag, at least I don't think they are. They came to see if we were alright after Sasuke nearly blew us up with his super awesome jutsu." Naruto replied. Lee smiled at Gaara.

"Hey there! How've you been?" Lee asked, walking up to him. Gaara shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." He replied. Lee smiled and nodded.

"Good to know." Lee turned back to Neji, TenTen and the others coming into the clearing, staggering. They looked tired, disheveled. Like they had been fighting. Hard.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, walking toward them. Hinata nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah, we're alright. We came back to help you guys, since we saw the explosion." She explained. Neji snorted.

"You all wanted to help, but I wanted to keep going." He corrected. Kiba whirled on him.

"Would you just shut up! I'm sick and tired of you bossing everyone around." He yelled. Neji rolled his eyes, and turned away. I shook my head, and took a step forward.

"How about this? Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, and Gaara's squad can go look for a flag? Would that work?" I suggested. The Sand Siblings exchanged glances.

"Since we're the only Sand squad in this class, except three others, and they agreed to help you out too, that'll work." Temari replied. I nodded, then looked at Sasuke, Naruto and Team Asuma.

"How about you guys?" I asked. They nodded.

"Sure. It's _our_ turn now." Ino replied, her sky blue eyes getting bright. Naruto smiled.

"Let's do some damage!" He cried, throwing his fist up into the air. Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes.

"Whatever." He answered, his voice slightly excited. Shikamaru and Choji high fived.

"Let's go." I announced, smiling. Team Kurenai, and Team Guy smiled at us.

"Good luck, guys!" Lee cheered. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Be careful, Naruto." She murmured. He nodded, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, believe it!" He answered. I swung my head toward him. I haven't heard him say that in a long time. Not since…Since when were younger. Sasuke laughed softly. Hinata blushed, and smiled. I walked over and patted Hinata on the back.

"Don't worry about him, _Sasuke'll_ look after him." I soothed. Hinata nodded.

"Alright, Sakura." She replied. Sasuke came up behind me.

"Ready?" He asked. I closed my eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go guys." I replied, and jumped up into the trees, the others following me. The wind blew through my hair, as I flew through the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

"Where do we want to go?" I asked. Temari jumped up alongside me.

"Why don't we head to the Cloud ninja's flag?" She asked. Sasuke's lip curled up.

"Fine by me. I'm going to give them a little payback." He replied. I smirked, as I turned my head to face forward. _I'm going to give them something special too. Sakura style! _


	7. Chap 01: Welcome to Hell Part 7

Hey everyone! ^^ I finished another chapter, this one containing the Sakura vs. Karin fight! ^^ I know that it took me along time, but, here it is! ^^ I was listening to "Insomnia" by: The Veronicas, and "Until The Day I Die" by: Story Of The Year(? Is that the name of the band? In any case, I don't own the song.) I have a few things to say about this chapter. One, I watched videos about Sakura and Karin's comboes in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 for ideas on what moves for their fight. I know the fight is short, but, I can't write battle scenes very well, so bear with me. Second, SasuSaku moments are in this chapter, so if you don't like that couple, leave this page. NOW! Third, I do not own Naruto, or any of the song lyrics if there are any in this chapter. THERE IS SWEARING! ^^ Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Onward to revenge!" Naruto shouted, jumping past me, and nearly slipping off the tree branch that he landed on. Everyone cracked up, until Choji nearly fell on the same branch. It was the only branch that we could land on, and keep going at the same pace that we were going. I jumped down onto it, and pushed off at the same time I landed, my foot sliding out from under me, my eyes flashing to the branch. _Water! They washed the moss with water! _I started falling down toward the ground, somersaulting in mid air, looking all around me for something to grab. A branch, anything. I reached upward, flicking my fingers.

"Sasuke! Throw me a kunai!" I yelled. He looked down at me, reaching into his supply pack, and threw a kunai, crystal clear fishing line like rope attached to the handle. I caught it in my right hand, and rolled over, throwing it at a tree above my head, the blade slamming into the trunk, stuck. I wrapped the line around my right hand, and swung my legs forward, managing to front flip up onto another branch, a non slippery one. I tugged hard with my right hand, the kunai flying out of the tree, and spun it in my hand, gripping the handle tightly.

"That was fun." I muttered. Naruto landed beside me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked. I looked up at him, while unwinding the line from my hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just scared the hell out of me, that's all. Sasuke!" I called. Sasuke's feet slammed down by my right side.

"Yeah?" He asked. I held out his kunai, and he took it, slipping it back into his supply pouch.

"Thank you." I replied. He smiled, and poked my forehead.

"Don't worry about it." He answered, and the three of us took off to catch up with the others. Sasuke stayed close to me, which soothed me. Kankuro turned around, and smirked.

"Nice recovery. Looks like you won't need the Puppet Master Jutsu now." He snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Just keep it activated. My antidote is wearing off." I replied. Ino turned to look at me.

"But isn't the sleeping gas?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but slower than the antidote." I replied. She nodded, and fell back to stay beside me, and lifted her chin to Sasuke.

"I'll look after her, Sasuke." Ino murmured. He nodded, and jumped ahead, leaving the two of us behind. Kankuro dropped back, flicking his fingers, my arms lifting up involuntarily. I swung my head toward him.

"What the hell?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'm just making sure it was still intact, that's all." He replied, smiling. I nodded, and faced forward. Temari pulled her fan out, unfolding it, and landing in a tall tree. Gaara followed her, sand flying out of the gourd on his back. Kankuro flicked his fingers again, and I automatically front flipped in the air, heading into the clearing where their flag was, on top of the lake.

"CHHHHHAAAAA!" I shouted, Kankuro pulling my left leg back, as I fell toward one of the three Cloud ninja. A red head. Karin. My lip curled up. _They thought she was useless so they left her behind. Ha! I could agree with that. _I felt Kankuro's Puppet Master Jutsu fade, as he took control of the Crow, his own puppet. I smiled, knowing that he wanted me to fight her on my own. Karin saw me coming, and jumped out of the way, as my foot slammed into the water, spray coming up around me. I landed on the water, my left knee hitting the water's surface, as I crouched there, waiting for the spray to clear. Water droplets flew past my face, as I narrowed my eyes, staring Karin down.

"So, you finally made it. I was worried that you decided to chicken out." She mocked, pulling out a kunai. I stood up, and tightened my left glove again, the wind blowing past my cheeks, my green eyes on fire.

"Don't plan to." I answered, my voice low. I heard the others land on top of the lake, someone taking a few steps after me.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, coming up alongside me. I slid my foot into his path, stopping him.

"Don't. Karin is mine." I snarled. Naruto looked at me carefully.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I turned my head to him, and nodded.

"Yeah. Her Mind's Eye of Kagura ability doesn't scare me at all. Besides, I know the secret." I replied. Everyone flinched in surprise. Karin ran toward me, suddenly furious.

"You don't know anything!" She shouted, lifting her leg up straight in the air, hitting my chin. I flew upward, the pain in my face tolerable, but uncomfortable. She surged upward, front flipping in the air, then slamming her feet into my chest, stomping down on my gut multiple times, winding me. She leaned forward, and punched my stomach, sending me streaking toward the water. I somersaulted, landing on the surface in a crouch, dropping to my knees. _So…Strong…_Karin landed on the ground, out of breath. Her red hair blew in the breeze, shiny, and silky. Her teammates laughed once at my incompetence.

"She's not even worth your time, Karin. This girl can't even keep up with you." The white-blue haired one mocked. Karin smiled.

"C'mon Sakura. I know you can do better. I know how you beat those seniors. I want to fight her. I want to fight that girl, who took out three high school seniors on her own. That's the girl who challenged me." She taunted, her eyes glowing with something, something soft, gentle. Almost like encouragement. I widened my irises, panting hard. I'd never suffered this many blows before, I'd always evaded every one that came at me. Maybe she was right. I needed to step up. I flinched, and stood up straight, ignoring the pain. Karin's lip curled up, and she sank to her knees a little, as I ran toward her, focusing chakra into my fists. I threw crosses, punching at her, but she dodged every one that I threw at her, turning her body to evade my blows.

"Just…One shot!" I cried, pulling back my right fist, taking a deep breath, and snapping my hand forward, my knuckles making contact with her left cheek, sending her flying backwards. She spiraled in the air, rolling head first across the water, all the while screaming in pain. I heard cheering coming from behind me, mostly from Naruto and Ino, but, I could imagine Sasuke and Gaara smirking quietly. Karin got up slowly, shakily standing up, blood rolling down to her chin from the side of her nose, Karin breathing heavy. I planted my feet, ready. She wiped at her face, blood flying into the water. _I'll have to heal her when we're finished. I didn't mean to hurt her that badly. _But Karin didn't seem angry. She didn't seem fazed. Although she was hurting, her cherry eyes glittered, like she was enjoying this. In truth, I was too. It flowed through my veins. Pleasure. I've never felt it before while fighting an enemy. But, Karin wasn't an enemy. She was my rival. Someone I had to strive to beat. We both knew that, at the instant we first met out in the hallway. After I had punched her. It had buried itself within our eyes, only coming out when we squared off. Adrenaline, courage, strength, these things flowed through my veins, chakra following them, racing them on an endless track, never ending. She smiled, and ran at me again, jump kicking me in the gut, sending me flying backwards. But before her foot left the curve of my body caving in, I grabbed her foot, and spun around, throwing her toward the trees on the bank of the lake, Karin flying through the air. I front flipped, and slammed my feet down on the surface of the water, landing with my knee touched under me, my other one right near my face as she slammed into a tree trunk. Pain spiked up in my gut, and I staggered, clutching at my abdomen. I knew I couldn't heal myself. That would be cheating, against these unwritten rules of ours. No healing. No help from the outside. Just the two of us and our _own_ strength. She got up, the tree falling behind her, her left leg shaking.

"Such skill…" She breathed, widening her eyes at me. I smiled, lifting my hand away from my gut, and pulling the glove down tighter.

"Yeah, I know. Lady Tsunade did a pretty good job, huh?" I asked. Karin nodded once.

"Yeah, she did. I have to say, Sakura. I was wrong about you." She started. I lifted my head up in surprise, my side pieces hitting my temples.

"How were you wrong?" I asked. She smirked.

"After we finish this…I'll tell you." She replied, and jumped toward me. I slipped backwards, using one hand to balance myself, as she kicked at me, spinning on one foot, switching between her left and right, as I just kept dodging, twisting and jumping. Karin gritted her teeth, as she struggled to land a hit, my training from Lady Tsunade kicking in as my instincts took over. I felt my eyes close, Karin snorting.

"You wanna play that game, huh? Fine!" She mocked, then jumped backwards, landing on a high branch of a tree, the rest of the forest to her back. _Is she going to use THAT jutsu? The Mind's Eye of Kagura? _Sasuke snarled.

"Sakura! Remember what I told you. Remember to focus, and stay on your toes." He advised, taking a step toward me, Karin's eyes flashing to meet his.

"So, you gave her some advice on how to deal with my abilities, huh? That was kind of you. However, it won't help her against this!" Karin exclaimed, her hand falling toward her waist pack. I widened my eyes. _Isn't her technique in her mind? Why does she need a weapon? She shouldn't have to use one. She's going to finish me off with that technique anyway. What's she doing?_ I watched her, her eyes glowing bright ruby, in anticipation. I snarled, and planted my feet, looking up at her.

"What is this?" I asked, narrowing my green eyes. Karin sighed.

"So impatient. You know, I really hate girls like you." She replied, resting her fingers of her free hand on her forehead. I snarled again.

"Damn you…" I murmured angrily, bending my legs, getting ready to push off. Karin smiled.

"It's not going to help you. Even if you manage to hit me with Cherry Blossom Impact, it's still helpless against my Mind's Eye of Kagura. Poor, poor Sakura. You're going to lose everything that's important to you. Starting with your precious Sasuke!" She mocked, pulling out a kunai, and throwing it at me. I noticed something. Something flying behind it. It fluttered in the breeze, red flames breaking out over its surface.

"_Shit!_ A paper bomb!" I shouted, shifting my body backward, pushing off of the lake, flying up into the air. Fire and water clashed, mist rising up from the surface. I took a few steps back, looking all around me, my eyes scanning the tiny droplets of water vapor. _Where could she be? Is she going after my teammates? Is she waiting for me to make the first move? Am I trapped in a genjutsu? _My mind spun out of control, as I clutched my head with my hands, unable to stop the questions from circling aimlessly around the edges of my skull, my brain pounding. _Is this…The power of her jutsu? Am I just imagining this?_ I swung my head around, thinking I heard her touch the water. In the mist, I could see a leaf lying on top of the water, and I relaxed, knowing that's what I had heard. My eyes widened as a thought struck me. _Dancing Leaf Shadow!_ I balled my right hand up, and punched at the air above, the mist veiling the space behind the leaf.

"CHHHHHHA-Huh?" I stopped mid-punch, my fist not hitting anything, staggering forward. _What?_ I turned around, standing up straight again. _This is bad. _The mist got thicker, and I looked around again, narrowing my eyes. _Where are you hiding, Karin?_ I looked right, above, left. No sign of her. I looked down at the water carefully, peering down into the lake. It was no use. She wasn't there either. I spun around, looking behind me. I couldn't see her there either. _Is this how Kakashi-sensei felt when he was fighting Zabuza back when we were all Genin?_ Memories of that battle on the bridge flooded my mind. Kakashi-sensei had run off into the mist, alone, leaving me to protect our client, a bride builder by the name of Tazuna. _An enemy you can't see or can't hear…I've never…Faced someone this tough…What would Kakashi-sensei do?_ I knew that he'd be able to see them coming, with his Sharingan, so I shot the idea of "seeing" Karin's moves before my eyes could physically see her in front of me down. _Think of the training BEFORE we went to the bridge. What was he teaching us?_ I remembered that we had gone into the forest, and Kakashi-sensei saying something about chakra. _Focus…What else did you do?_ An image of Kakashi-sensei climbing a tree, without using his hands popped into my mind. _That's right!_ I opened my eyes. _So that IS what I have to do. I'm absolutely positive how to do this now._ I took a deep breath, and started focusing. _Remember the training, and the enrichment…Focus your chakra…Meditate while standing up with your eyes open…_I felt my whole body become extra sensitive, every single disturbance in the air sending my body on edge. Every single one of my heart beats echoed in my ears. My eyes could pick out each individual dust particle that flew through the air, glowing faintly in the sunlight. Alright! Now to finish this. I closed my eyes, concentrating harder.

"I can see you with my mind's eye." Flash. A stab of pain jolted in my shoulder. Stab. Now across my cheek. Stab. In my chest. Stab. In my legs. It felt like she was throwing needles at various points in my body, breaking my chakra circuit, all the while making it so I couldn't see where she was coming from. I turned my head, looking all over the place, the mist still thick. _Too_ thick.

"Ha, can't see a thing, can you?" Stab. My other shoulder. Stab. My other cheek. Stab. My chest. Stab. My legs. Stab. My ankles. _How the hell can she do that?_ I wanted to drop. I wanted to drop to my knees, put my hands on the ground, and surrender. But, I knew that if I did, I would lose our little fight, and lose my teammate. I lifted my head up in determination. _I have to try it again. The chakra circuit thing. It heightened my senses. If I can do it again, I'll beat her in no time._ My lip curled up, as I closed my eyes, concentrating. Chakra flowed through my veins again, each pore in my skin tingly as the mist blew past it, something disturbing the air. I could hear something moving, across the ground, the sound of their feet touching the water able to be heard. Karin. I focused my chakra into my fist again, and waited. The footsteps got louder, as she got closer. Still, I waited. _Plip!_ So it was throwing needles she was using to inflict pain…I felt a presence behind me, touching my extended aura, my spine shivering as my nerves sent the message to my brain that something or someone was behind me. _Found ya!_ I pulled my right hand back, the blue fire coming into existence, sucking in a deep breath of air, and spun around, snapping my fist forward.

"SHANNARO! CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" I cried, my hand slamming into her gut, the force of the blow making a huge thunderous boom. The lake shook, as the clash of my chakra against Karin's reverberated through the air, wind blowing from where we were. Karin shot into the trees, taking out one after the other, smashing through their trunks like they were nothing, my strength and the power behind my punch propelling her through the air. I jumped up off the lake, and took off into the trees, jumping from branch to branch, scanning the area, searching for Karin. I found her a few minutes later, trapped in a tree trunk, moaning in pain. I jumped down from a branch, landing in front of her, holding up two fingers, closing my eyes so I could focus my chakra. _Mystical Palm Technique!_ Green fire glowed over my hands, and I held them over her stomach, Karin flinching.

"Hang in there. I'm not going to hurt you." I soothed, squinting as I forced more chakra into my palms, the fire glowing brighter. She looked down at my hands, her eyes wide, then looked up at me, curious.

"How could you, see me?" She asked. I sighed.

"I couldn't. I just focused." I replied, smiling. Karin tilted her head to the side.

"Even while I was throwing needles at your chakra points, you still managed to hit me. That's impressive. You really are a destroying angel. You stayed focused even though it looked like you wouldn't be able to win. I was so sure I had beaten you." She shook her head in shame. I smiled.

"I never would've won if you hadn't of dropped that needle. I was listening for footsteps. I couldn't hear any until after you dropped that needle into the water. So, technically, you won. You had me cornered, and I couldn't find a way out. You kept me in a box, and the only way I could out of it was with your help." I replied, smiling gently. Karin's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped.

"But look at me! I can't fight! By the rules, you beat me down enough that I can't fight anymore! You won Sakura!" She replied in exasperation. I let my lip curl up.

"Why don't we leave it at a draw then? Since us both have different opinions on who won this fight? Does that sound alright with you?" I asked. Karin thought for a second. I knew she wanted to say she had beaten me. I knew it deep in my heart. I also knew that she wanted to have me out of the way so that she could have Sasuke all to herself. But, she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about her feelings while we were fighting. I had felt the same. Excited, overjoyed. We had both been riding some weird high that we couldn't describe in words. It was, magical.

"Sakura, I want to apologize. I want to apologize for how horrible I was to you. I underestimated you. I thought my Mind's Eye of Kagura could take out your Cherry Blossom Impact completely, but, I was wrong. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She asked, looking up at me with soft cherry eyes. I blinked.

"Answer this first. Before I give you my answer. How were you wrong about me?" I asked, the green fire coming from my hands glowing on my face in shifting shapes as the flames danced. Karin looked down and to the side.

"In truth, I only said those things to hurt you, and to make you back off of Sasuke. I thought that you would take the bait. I thought you were worthless, when in truth, I was jealous of you." She started. _I was right!_ I nodded once.

"Jealous of me? For what though?" I asked. She gulped.

"How pretty you are, and your bond with Sasuke. I've never had a bond as strong as the one between you and Sasuke. I was jealous of it, and I wanted to break that bond, just to hurt you." She replied. _Right again!_ I laughed softly, looking back toward the lake. Karin's eyes flashed up toward me.

"What are you laugh for? HUH?" She demanded. I turned back to her, and smiled.

"Karin, all you have to do to make a friend, is be kind to others. Making a bond like mine and Sasuke's isn't hard. How do you think I managed to become friends with that jerk?" I asked teasingly. She blinked.

"How?" She replied. I snorted.

"I reached out to him. I picked him up when he was down. I comforted him when he was hurt. I held him when he needed soothing. The things that friends would do for each other. It wasn't like it is now in the beginning though. Sasuke couldn't stand me. He'd deliberately try to avoid me with any chance he got. I don't know, I think I was just like you. I wanted to be friends with him so badly, that, I kept doing it wrong. You can't _force_ your friendship and kindness on people. You have to slowly offer it when they need it, or when they ask you for it. That's what happened with Sasuke. After the Chunin Exams, he started relying on me, and looking to me for comfort, which both pleased me, and startled me at the same time. I guess, I wasn't expecting him to turn around and be the exact opposite of what he was when we first met. But, as time went on, him and I started talking, working and growing up as individuals, and I I'm not sure what happened, but before I knew it, he was the Sasuke he is today! He still reacts and acts the same as when we were young whenever we're on missions, you know, the grouchy nonchalant delinquent who thinks he's better than everyone else, but, deep down, he's different. He's more open to me now. And he's kinder, and gentler. I guess, he wanted to bond with someone too." I explained, Karin's eyes growing softer each passing second as I explained Sasuke and I's history. I looked down at her, not having realized that I lifted my head to the sky.

"But, if all you want is a friend, you've got one right here! Me, Sakura Haruno!" I continued, putting my left hand on my hip, the green fire still glowing, and pointing my right thumb at my forehead, puffing out my chest proudly, my eyes glowing. Karin smiled, nodding, tears starting to slide down her face.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll never forget this." She replied, wiping at her eyes. I lowered my hands back to her stomach, nodding once.

"No problem. It's what friends do. They forgive." I answered, smiling again. I pulled my hands back, the green fire fading. I stood up, holding my hand down to her.

"Here, let me help you get up." I murmured, and she took it, shakily standing up. I let go of her hand, letting her stand on her own.

"Thank you. So, what now?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We try to get the flag? I'm done with this game. I'm too exhausted to even get back to the lake." I answered. She giggled.

"Yeah, me too. But, we've got to go back so that way the others know we're okay." She pointed out, jumping up into the trees. I nodded, and followed, jumping from branch to branch, heading toward the crystalline blue light in front of us. We reached it, and jumped down from the trees, landing on top of the lake, then standing alongside each other. Naruto and the others, including Karin's teammates stared at us expectantly. Karin looked at me. I nodded. _Go on. It was a draw. _

"Sakura and I decided that it was a draw. Since, she beat me down enough that I couldn't finish the fight, as well as the fact that I had her trapped in a corner that she couldn't get out of unless I made a mistake." She informed them. Sasuke swung his head over to me. I nodded once. He smiled weakly. Karin grabbed her right arm in her left hand, looking down at it. I noticed, and hip bumped her.

"Relax. They don't bite. C'mon." I urged, grabbing her left hand. She looked up at me, and nodded.

"Okay." She replied, and we walked over to our teammates. They slid over to give us room, circling Karin and I, smiling.

"That was awesome Sakura." Naruto praised. I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. Naruto turned to Karin.

"That was some technique. It was pretty cool." He nodded to her. Karin smiled shyly.

"Thanks." She answered timidly. Ino laughed.

"I don't think I would've survived that move myself. It looked pretty tough to dodge and figure out, and I was outside the strike zone!" She complained, crossing her arms over her chest. Kankuro swung his head toward her.

"Just quit your complaining. Sakura beat her, so there's nothing to worry about." He responded. Ino turned toward him.

"I'm sorry, are you my father?" She asked. At Kankuro's silence, she scowled.

"No? So shut the hell up!" She finished, her sky blue eyes gleaming like chips of ice. I backed away as Karin was suddenly enclosed in a circle of anxious ninja, wanting to know how to use her technique. I smiled as I looked on, clasping my hands behind my back. _There you go. Now you've plenty of friends._

"I don't know what you did, but, thank god." A voice sounded from behind me. I put my left hand on my hip, flattening it.

"I just told her about how you and I became friends, Sasuke." I replied, turning my head to look at him over my shoulder. Sasuke stepped up alongside me, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really? And what did she say to that? Did she think it was interesting?" He asked, facing forward. I sighed.

"She didn't say anything, but, her eyes got softer as I told her about you and me. I looked like it struck a chord, because she broke down into tears in front of me." I answered. Sasuke snorted.

"I see. I could tell she had been crying, the salt streaks looked fresh. But I was so sure it was because you had kicked her ass." He muttered. I smiled.

"That could be. But I think it was because of my reason. I honestly think she learned something from this. I think she learned that her old way of going about things was wrong. If she wants friends, she has to be nice to everyone." I explained, the wind blowing gently, the lake's surface rippling under our feet. Sasuke smiled, the sunlight shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too. Kind of like how you learned that your old way of communicating with me was annoying." He teased. I bit my tongue, anger rising up inside me.

"I only figured it out because _you_ told me, idiot." I snorted in reply. Sasuke sighed.

"True. But you still learned why I avoided you so much." He pointed out. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did." I answered. We watched everyone tackle Karin for answers, Karin laughing so hard, tears were coming from her eyes. Sasuke and I stood off to the side, watching silently, smiling. But, I still needed an answer from him. A long forgotten one. I turned to him, staring at the side of his face.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He turned his head toward me slowly.

"Yeah?" He replied, his Sharingan eyes gentle. I took a deep breath.

"Why did you change your mind about me?" I asked quietly. He blinked.

"Um, I don't know, because I…" His voice trailed off as he started thinking. Thinking of a lie. I curled my lip up, leaning forward.

"Because?" I repeated tauntingly. Sasuke's face turned a slight pink. _CHA! I did it again! I made him blush! _Sasuke turned back to me, exasperated.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked, his eyes pleading with me to forget about the question. I sighed.

"I guess so. Since we still have to finish the game." I replied lazily, walking toward the Cloud ninja's flag, pulling the flag out of my tan waist pack, and pulling the cap off. Sasuke watched me head toward it, his eyes wide. I wrapped my hand around the pole, and I picked it up, grabbing a kunai with a letter bomb attached to it from inside my small supply pouch, jabbing it into the flare, then throwing it up into the air. _Cha!_ The flare exploded, leaf green sparks flying outward from where it exploded. Every one swung their heads toward me, Karin's team shocked. I shrugged.

"What? I had to end the game. Class was almost over anyway." I replied to their unspoken thoughts. Karin's team exchanged glances, and shrugged. I held onto the flag, as my fellow teammates, with the exception of the Sand Siblings crowded around me, lifting up the flag like the winners would in the movies. It was a cute, fake scene. We all knew we looked like idiots. And we all knew how Neji would feel when we told him how _we_ got a flag whereas he could not. My lip curled up. _That_ would be interesting.


	8. Chap 01: Welcome To Hell Part 8

Hey everyone! ^^ YAY! The first day of school is finally finished! ^^ Now, I'm just going to write about random events. Anyway, first off, I want to thank you all for your reviews, at least the ones pertaining to the story, which is most of them. ^^ Second, I want to dedicate this chapter to my Gaara-fangirl, WiccadBaltane0501, since I told her I was going to write a GaaSaku chapter(She's a GaaSaku fan, if you didn't know. ^^) So, a little note to her: I made this have a somewhat ANTI-SasuSaku and PRO-GaaSaku feel to it, just for you. ^^ Note end. Third, the GaaSaku scenes were surprisingly easy to write, so, you may see a little more of SasuGaaSaku action going on. As for where the story's going to go now, I'm taking a break from Sakura having A LOT of romance in her life, and I think I'm going to focus on ShikaSaiTemaIno and NaruKibaHinaKari, and try to get those straightened out. Good god. NOT looking forward to that. But I can't leave you guys with Ino and Hinata being heart broken. What would the Ino and Hinata fans say to me after that? Seriously, I'm not going to leave Sakura's "place" in the ripped state that it's in. Trust me. I threw that in there for kicks, and ideas on how to keep the story going. Fourth, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the songs used, if there are any lyrics in this chapter. Fifth, I'm working on the fourth chapter of "I Can See You Dying", so don't worry. ^^ And for all those Code Geass, Kalulu, and Celouch fans, I'm thinking about continuing "Promise Me", so yeah. It's been a long time since I've watched Code Geass, but, I've got some ideas on what to do for this story. LAstly, enjoy it and to WiccadBaltane0501, I'm sorry if Gaara isn't in character. I tried. But, I managed to squeeze the "I will not disappear" part of the speech that annoys me so dang much *Insert Sasuke's Uchiha glare here* in just for you. ^^ So, I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Okay. It wasn't interesting. Neji just huffed and walked off. So much for entertainment, the jerk face. So I found myself, standing with the rest of class in the middle of the training grounds, gathered for the end of class speech that every teacher gives. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Karin shifting a little closer to Naruto, Hinata flinching. _Another love triangle. Great. _But, I noticed Kiba staring at Hinata, and I smiled. _Or a love square. Do those things even exist?_ Ino and Temari were glaring at each other, Shikamaru standing there, completely oblivious. I bit my bottom lip, turning to Sasuke. _I wonder why he wanted to wait until later to answer my question. Could it be what I think it is? Or what I HOPE it is?_ I sighed softly. There was a big chance that he could just look to me as a teammate and that's it. I could live with that. I could live with never getting my wish of Sasuke loving me. I knew that it was impossible. I just didn't want to believe it. _Maybe I should just be happy that he opens up to me now. I mean, it took me a long time to get him to talk to me. _I bit my bottom lip harder. _I mean, it looks like he does think of me like that, but then he just pulls away again. I'm confused. I've got to figure out a way to get him to tell me. I know he won't answer my question directly. _Sasuke wasn't the type to be straight to the point when it came to his feelings. He liked to beat around the bush until the person asking the question got annoyed enough to drop it. I dropped my head. So much for not losing him. I guess he's already lost. Everyone started walking back toward the gym, and I looked around, confused.

"Wha-What's going on?" I asked anyone. Karin put her hand on my shoulder.

"You must've missed the lecture. Sasuke was telling me about how you sleep through lectures sometimes." She informed me. I swung my head over to Sasuke, angry. He didn't seem to notice, or care that I was suddenly pissed at him. Like I gave a flip. I nodded to Karin.

"Thanks. I'm going to head back. See you sometime soon." I replied, before taking off back toward the gym. Once I reached the doors of the waxed floors, I ran toward the locker room following Ino and Hinata, who was crying.

"I don't know Ino but he looks totally into her! I think I've lost him." Hinata sobbed when I got around the corner to her locker, my hand lingering on the edge. My eyes softened as I saw Ino holding her gently, Ino crying slightly.

"I know how you feel, Hinata. Trust me. I think I've lost Shikamaru too." She sobbed softly. I leaned up against the wall, crossing my arms Sasuke style, snorting.

"If you think like that, then it's over. Believe it or not, I'm having problems with my love life too." I responded. Hinata looked up, her face red with sudden anger.

"No you don't, Sakura! Sasuke is in love with you! Have you not seen how he looks at you? His eyes get that dreamy glaze, and his face curves up into a loving smile. Naruto _never_ looks at me that way! And he probably never will!" She shouted, getting up suddenly, and running into the bathroom. My eyes widened in shock. Had Hinata, tiny little shy Hinata just _yell_? I couldn't believe it. She had just yelled. I didn't think it was possible. But it happened. Ino stood up, staggering slightly, her face hostile.

"You have no right to say anything, Billboard-Brow. Your love life is perfect. Absolute bliss. Karin's no threat to you anymore. All is as it should be. For you anyway!" She screeched. I watched her tear toward the bathroom, dazed. _What just happened?_ I proceeded to change out of my sweaty ninja clothes, and get ready for my last class, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and trudge out of the locker room. I looked around, seeing girls flirting with their crushes, boyfriends kiss their girlfriends, and girls crying on the bleachers. _What a horrible, cold world this is. It's only the first day of school, and I'm already annoyed with this place. There's gotta be somebody I can talk to._ I walked toward the door, passing Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who looked up as I trudged past, hanging my head. Shikamaru widened his eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head, smiling through tears that had just _magically_ appeared at that _exact_ moment. How pathetic.

"Boys. You three especially. Boys are so confusing." I replied, incoherently, like I wasn't even talking to them. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then Shikamaru.

"What did we do?" He asked. An image of Hinata's tear streaked face popped into my mind, followed by Ino's furious glare. I took a deep breath, pulling my right hand back, and back handed Naruto across the face, then Shikamaru, not even hesitating to punch Sasuke across the face. I staggered backwards, tears falling from my face, my eyes blood shot, my mouth twisted in a heartbroken scowl.

"You idiots! You don't understand us do you? You don't understand how delicate a girl's heart is, do you? You think you can play with us, and drop clues and make us hopeful until you finally decide how you feel about us. I'm sick and tired of being confused, broken, and alone. I'm sick and tired of having to watch my friends go through having a crush on someone, and them acting like they have feelings for them, but then they flirt with someone else in front of them! I'M DONE! D-O-N-E! DONE! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BACK!" I screamed, then running out the door, not caring to look at their faces or see their eyes or anything. I didn't care. And I didn't know why I had blown up at them. All I knew was that it felt _good_. It felt so good, that I wanted to do it again. I wanted to yell into their faces. I wanted to let my anger out by physical means. I was a broken hearted bitch. What else was I supposed to do? Thank god Sasuke didn't follow me, tears were flying out behind me, as I raced toward my Geology class, passing by Kakashi-sensei's classroom. A hand caught my wrist at my sob, and I swung toward it.

"Let go!" I cried through my tears, not opening my eyes because the salt burned like hell. The answering voice was adamant.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what's wrong, Sakura." I could've sworn it was Sasuke who answered me, and that's why I lashed out, and punched whoever it was.

"Stay away from me Sasuke! I HATE you! Just leave, and never come back!" I screeched, my fist ending up hitting the wall. I fell forward, the pain in my hand staggering.

"AGGGGGHHH!" I screamed, crying harder. Someone caught me. I still didn't know who it was.

"Rin, do you want to talk to her? I've got to find Naruto and Sasuke. _Fast._" Kakashi-sensei asked his wife, Mrs. Hatake, who had gasped at my movement to punch her husband, my favorite teacher, as well as my sensei. I shook my head.

"No! Don't get them! I damned them to hell and back!" I replied, opening my blood shot, stinging eyes. Kakashi-sensei and Rin's faces swam in front of my eyes, the tears blurring my eye sight. Kakashi-sensei rested his hand on my head gently.

"What happened, Sakura?" He asked. I shook my head again.

"I'm not telling you. It doesn't matter, anyway." I answered, my voice softer now. Mrs. Hatake held me gently, pulling me toward her classroom.

"It's okay Sakura, its okay." She soothed. I shook my head, standing my ground.

"My friends are angry at me, the boys are beyond a-wall, and I'm a shivering, sobbing mess! How in the _hell _is that okay? " I asked fiercely, letting my temper run wild. I was emotionally unstable. I knew I should've held it in better, but, something just snapped. It was like, I wasn't even myself. It was like another person was inside my body making me act this way. Mrs. Hatake lifted her chin toward Kakashi-sensei.

"Sharingan, now. She's not listening to reason." She ordered. Kakashi-sensei shook his head.

"No, she needs Sasuke. Even if he caused it, she needs him to comfort her. But, I don't know what he could've done to drive her to this. Sakura's strong, and secure. I've _never_ seen her like this before." He replied. Mrs. Hatake sighed.

"Stupid boys. They always act so oblivious." She muttered as she started walking me toward her classroom, Kakashi-sensei following.

"What's your next class?" She asked, pointing Kakashi-sensei to a phone when we got into the class. I screwed my eyes shut tight.

"Geology." I replied. Kakashi-sensei nodded, and started dialing. Mrs. Hatake reached into her purse, and pulled out some vials, and a cup.

"These are essential oils that will help soothe you. Take these real fast, and then head to Geology. They'll give you strength. I know how you feel, Sakura. Believe me, I do. You see Kakashi over there? He used to be just like Sasuke. He did the same things Sasuke does. Not exactly, but, you get the point. Just relax, okay?" She soothed, handing me the cup full of essential oils. I nodded through tears.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hatake." I replied, and started sipping. Icy clam washed over me, soothing my burning nerves, the headache caused by my roaring temper subsiding, cold frost flowing down into my stomach, gently pacifying my raging emotions. I finished drinking the cup, and handed it back to her, stable again.

"Thank you." I murmured. She nodded, smiling.

"If you ever need anything, I here." She replied. Kakashi-sensei walked over.

"I'm here too. You know that." He added. I swung around, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for trying to punch you. I thought you were Sasuke, and I wasn't thinking, and-" I started.

"Calm down. It's okay." He interrupted, rubbing my back gently. I nodded, letting go. I started walking toward the door, and looked back. Mrs. Hatake smiled, and waved me off. I nodded, smiling weakly, then headed out toward Geology. I walked through the door, the teacher a familiar face.

"Kurenai-sensei! You shouldn't be out walking around!" I exclaimed, seeing her round belly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Rin cleared me. She said I can move. Anyway, I heard from Kakashi why you're late, and I'll let it slide this once, unless you come crying into my door, alright? There's only one seat left, so, take it." She ordered gently, and I bowed respectfully.

"Yes M'am." I answered, and walked toward the two seat lab bench near the window in the middle of the room, the back counter top shoved against the window, Gaara sitting there, calm and cool. I stopped in front of the seat, cautious. I rested my hands on the countertop, and took a deep breath.

"May I sit with you?" I asked calmly, careful not to look directly into those green irises. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He replied. I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied, then sat down, facing forward to the front of the class to pay attention. Kurenai-sensei introduced herself, and said that she was pregnant before one of the boys in the back could say she was fat. I could see from the corner of my left eye, that Gaara was staring at me, the potential crush kind of staring. My hormones bucked underneath Mrs. Hatake's serenity potion, begging for release. Because of that potion, I wasn't able to blush. Thank _god_. When Kurenai-sensei told us to get to know our lab partners, I turned toward Gaara, and crossed my arms over the table.

"I guess I'll start." I offered, Gaara shrugging again, but his eyes never lifting from me. It both excited me, and creeped me out at the same time. _No boy, not even Sasuke has looked at me like this before._ I felt beautiful. I felt strong. I felt delicate. I felt alive. And that's not even the beginning. Gaara's eyes glowed expectantly. _Looks like he's a man of few words._ I put my left hand on my hip, lifted my right thumb to my forehead, puffed my chest out, and lifted my chin.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a Chunin level kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm the apprentice of Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage herself, and I'm a part of Team Kakashi. I'm sixteen years old, and I LOVE School." I started, smiling crookedly. Gaara's eyes didn't shift. Didn't break. They just stayed the same. Interested, probing, and startlingly beautiful. _He's got the same eyes as Sasuke. You could fall into them without even realizing it. Does he know how much power he has with just his eyes?_ Gaara sighed.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. I love myself, I love _only_ myself and I will not disappear. I do not like people who deny my existence." He replied, his eyes taking on a brooding luster. I couldn't look away. I was trapped. Those green irises spun around, and around, and around, just like Sasuke's Sharingan, the black lines inside them circling me aimlessly, as I fell into the vortex, the tunnel seeming to be as endless as eternity itself. My heart pounded once in my chest, my breathing stopping, as pain washed over me. It was like we kind of, _connected_. I can't explain it, but, there was something between us. _Something_ was there. Gaara released me from his iron grip, and I started breathing again, able to move my eyes. My heart started beating in my chest, much to my relief. I got myself back under control, and turned back to Gaara, my mind completely open again.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara." I reached across the table, holding my hand out cautiously. Gaara cocked his head slightly, then reached for my hand, our skin brushing against each other's, butterflies managing to slip through the potion keeping me calm. _Am I…Attracted to Gaara?_ I blinked a few times, and shook his hand, smiling gently.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura." He replied quietly. I nodded, letting go of his hand.

"So, how's Suna?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's alright, more or less. What about Konoha?" He replied. I thought for a second.

"Everything's fine. The Akatsuki haven't made any suspicious moves since we rescued you. How's Kazekage business?" I answered, lowering my voice to a whisper. Gaara's eyes flicked around the room, making sure no one heard anything.

"It's fine." He replied. I nodded.

"That's good. At least things are good enough for you guys to come to school." I smiled, Gaara's eyes brightening slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded. I leaned forward, propping my face up on my hands, my elbows on the countertop.

"So, what now?" I asked, my eyes glittering for some reason unknown to me. Gaara's face turned a slight pink. _Shit! I made HIM blush too!_ I knew this was where my cheeks would start to flame, but no heat came up. Mrs. Hatake's potion was still going strong. Thank _goodness_. Gaara's face turned redder, and we looked away from each other, embarrassed. _Holy shit! I'm attracted to Gaara, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand! Damn it!_

"Sakura?" Gaara asked gently, my head lifting up a little too quickly.

"Yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. His eyes brightened a tiny, tiny bit.

"Smile again." He answered. My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I replied. He lifted his eyebrows, seemingly amused.

"Smile again. You're beautiful when you smile." He replied. I jerked my head backward, my pink bangs falling into my green eyes as my cheeks flushed a soft, faint pink. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

"Th-Thank you." I stammered, blinking my green eyes. His eyes glowed, and I involuntarily smiled, cursing my action a second later. _What. The. Hell. SAKURA! WAKE UP! _

"That's better. Thank you. It makes me feel happy when you smile." He praised, his eyes glittering. My hormones bucked again, only this time, much harder. _Much_ harder.

"Really? How so? It's just a smile." I asked, titling my head to the side in curiosity. Gaara sighed.

"I don't know, but, your face just glows whenever you smile. You can see the happiness radiating from your pores." He answered. _Descriptive much?_ As if I wasn't already having trouble with my rebelling nerves, butterflies, hormones, and just about everything else, he goes and makes it worse. Could he tell how he was making me feel? It felt he almost intentionally said those things just to make me react the way I did. It pissed me off, but, I liked it. For some strange reason. Mrs. Hatake's potion held tight, standing its ground, and keeping my reactions barely under control. I'd never acted like this in front of a guy before, other than Sasuke. And, to tell you the truth, I didn't give a damn about him right now. Sasuke could jump off a cliff and die for all I cared at the moment. The only thing that I was paying attention to at the moment was Gaara and how he was making me feel. There was no trace of a lie in those minty green depths, eagerness and longing glowing brightly. My heart fluttered in my chest, my lips tingling, begging to be kissed. I shook my head, struggling to stay strong against the wave of butterflies that washed over me, but they over powered me, breaking the hold that Mrs. Hatake's potion had on me, my cheeks immediately getting hot, my heart beating faster in my chest, the butterflies in my stomach getting bigger. I felt light-headed, clouds taking my brain's place, and I was positive that the dreamy glaze came down over my eyes, because Gaara blushed. _Damn it! I am attracted to him! Shit!_ Gaara's face grew redder and redder, my face staying a soft, rosy pink, much to my surprise. Maybe Mrs. Hatake's potion wasn't done yet. Thank _goodness._ Kurenai-sensei walked over to us, and I turned my head toward her, curious. She stopped in front of us, her hand on her stomach.

"Are you feeling better, Sakura? I saw you smiling earlier." She asked. I turned toward Gaara, suddenly not sure what to say.

"Um…" I started. Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Girls and their stupid hormones. I'm so happy that I'm a woman. I don't have to worry about it anymore." She snorted. I curled my lip up.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one that's pregnant, so apparently women do have to worry about their hormones, right?" I shot back, giving a knowing sidelong glance. Kurenai-sensei snorted again.

"Whatever." She replied, biting her tongue. _Am I badass or what? _About fifteen minutes later, we left the classroom, my mood much brighter than it had been walking into the classroom. I walked toward the front of the school, Gaara walking right beside me.

"Do you walk home? Or, uh-To like a hotel or something in Konoha?" I asked stupidly. He just shook his head.

"No. I go back to Suna. I only attend school once a week." He replied. My heart dropped in disappointment. _Just when I was starting to feel happy with myself again…_I nodded.

"I guessed that." I answered. We walked toward the front gates, where the Sand Siblings were waiting for him. I stopped walking, Gaara smiling slightly at Temari who was currently whacking Kankuro over the head with her giant folding fan, wind flying all over the place. Gaara and I got buffeted by the gentlest part of it, the leaves blowing across us. I turned to him, sort of sad.

"Well, it's time for you to go, Lord Kazekage." I pointed out, bowing respectfully. He shook his head.

"You don't need to treat me like that when I'm on school grounds. Off it, then yes." He replied. I straightened up, quicker than I'd hoped.

"Oh, okay." I muttered. Gaara tilted his head to the side, his eyes glowing. My heart fluttered, my stomach going a-wall with butterflies again. _Oh great. Is this going to happen every time he looks at me? What. The. Hell. _

"Anyway, yeah, it's time for me to go. I'll see you sometime next week, alright?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. I nodded.

"Yeah. But…" I started, lifting my fingers, then poked his forehead playfully. Gaara quickly regained his balance, and glared at me.

"Hey! You said that I don't have to treat you like you're the leader of the village when we're on school grounds. And guess what? We're still on school grounds." I pointed my finger at him, my hand on my hip, laughing. He laughed once.

"I did say that, didn't I?" He asked, the question rhetorical, since he already knew the answer. I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, you did." I replied, smiling gently. His eyes widened, and he shrugged.

"Looks like I was right." He mused. I cocked my head.

"Huh?" Gaara looked back at me, green irises gentle.

"You really are beautiful when you smile." My head jerked backwards again, my hair falling onto my blushing cheeks, my jade eyes sparkling in the sunlight. _Damn it…Why…Why now…?_ I had wished for Sasuke to compliment me like this, to make me feel the way I felt now, to make me feel better. But, he never did. _I should probably just give up on him. Sasuke is NEVER going to compliment me or hold me. But…Gaara could…_I blushed at the thought.

"See you later, Sakura." His voice broke through my thoughts, and I ended up blushing again, looking up. Gaara waved his hand, then turned, giving me a slight smirk. I smiled, put my left hand on my hip, lifting my right thumb to my forehead, and puffed my chest out.

"Same to you, Gaara of the Desert." I replied, smiling brightly. I watched him and his siblings leave, relaxing, Temari finally calmed down, her fan secured to her back. I smiled gently as I watched Kankuro get kicked by Temari after he ruffled Gaara's red hair, the three of them laughing. It reminded me of my own team…_Sasuke…Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…_I lifted one corner of my mouth up. I knew I had training tonight, and my insides flipped. I didn't understand it. I had been boiling mad about a half an hour ago, yet, now I was laughing on the inside at the thought of seeing my squad again. Mrs. Hatake's potion weakened, the icy calm starting to fade. A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I wobbled. _Okay…Maybe I'm not going to training tonight. I'll just be dead weight, like I used to be. _I started to walk home, watching the leaves fall from the trees, drifting into my path, their fading vibrancy cluing me in that fall was near, and that I should start wearing warmer clothes, the wind blowing chilly autumn air against my legs. I shivered. _Okay, okay! I get it!_ I continued, thinking the day over. It had been a nice first day of school, definitely interesting. The fight with the three seniors and Gym class were my favorite events, punching Karin in the face had been one of the best moments. I smiled involuntarily, thinking back at the feelings of friendship I had told her about. A bond had been made with my greatest enemy. Butterflies flew through me, as I remembered the feeling of Sasuke's lips barely touching mine while we were standing at our lockers before Gym class, my heart fluttering. Then Gaara's face rippled from the memory of Sasuke, and I smiled against a blush. _Love triangles. What are you going to do? I've got to fix two of them, or see if I can fix them. This'll be one fun year. _


	9. Chap 02: Viscosity Part 1

Hey everyone! ^^ I had to post something, because I'm going on vacation for a week. ^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter I quickly wrote for you guys. ^^ As always, I do not own Naruto, and if there are any song lyrics in there, I don't own them either. I will update "I Can See You Dying" as soon as I can since I'm overdue. Anyway, enjoy, and there is swearing! ^^

* * *

It's been a week. A week since the first day of school. Ino and Hinata started talking to me again, having apologized for their outbursts. I accepted, obviously, since they were my friends, and I loved them. I apologized to Sasuke, Gaara having encouraged me to not push away those whom were precious to me, which meant Sasuke. I had nodded, and run over to my locker, wrapping my arms around Sasuke's back tightly, and burying my face into his spine as kids flew around us rushing toward their modes of transportation. Sasuke had turned to look at me from over his shoulder, confused.

"What's with this sudden change, Sakura?" He'd asked, his voice soft. I had held him tighter, shaking my head against his shoulder blade, gripping him with my fingers.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sorry. I didn't know what the heck I was thinking." I'd replied, sliding my front side closer, my chest against his back.

"Sakura, I'm going to forgive you, if you do something for me." Sasuke had murmured, lifting his head up to the sky, looking out the window with the view of the pond. I'd nodded briskly, I guess you could say I was desperate.

"Anything." I'd replied. Sasuke had smirked, turning his head to look at me out of the corner of his left eye.

"Do my dirty laundry."

* * *

So now, it was after training, about eight o'clock at night, and my back killing me from bending over to pick up his dirty clothes from the floor of his room. Sasuke was leaning against the dryer while I hauled a huge basket full of clothes from his room, the plastic bottom of the basket screeching across the floor.

"Sakura! Pick the basket up will you? I just waxed the floor!" He called from inside the laundry room. I wrenched my head up, my eyes burning.

"Since when? If you had then I would've-AGGHHH!" I cried, slipping on the ironically freshly waxed floors, Sasuke having come out of the room. I now fell toward him, tackling him to the ground, by accident knocking him over. I opened my eyes, realizing how close our faces actually were, our eyes wide as my lips hovered just an inch above his, my green irises shocked. I lifted myself up, trying to keep my hands still enough to not slip on the wax, god forbid I dropped onto Sasuke's lungs. _That_ would be hilarious. And embarrassing. Sasuke's lip curled up.

"Since the past load. You didn't hear me screaming when I dislocated my toe and had to put it back in place?" He asked innocently. I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh right, that sound of a dying walrus? That was _you_?" I replied, playing stupid. Sasuke's smirk dropped.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now would you be so kind as to get off my chest? That would be great." He answered tonelessly, starting to slide out from under me. I nodded, and got up, swinging around to pick up the basket of laundry, my back cracking while I did it.

"Ouch! SASUKE!" I screamed, turning around toward where I last saw him, Sasuke's arms crossed, a playful smirk on his face, the smirk that made me melt on the inside.

"Yes?" He asked calmly. I clutched at my back.

"My back is killing me! Why do I have to wash and dry your clothes?" I asked, my voice a high pitched whine. Sasuke shrugged, and just leaned up against the wall, still smiling.

"You were the stupid one who said "anything" when I told you that you had to do something for me. So, now you're stuck." He replied as I struggled toward the laundry room, heaving the basket up into my arms. It was way bigger than my arms could carry, and chock full of laundry that smelled like the back of a closet. I wrinkled my nose, glancing over at Sasuke.

"Whose tighty-whities are these?" I asked tonelessly, lifting them up with one hand. Sasuke smiled.

"Those were my Dad's. I still haven't cleaned out the house yet, and its already been a couple years…" His voice trailed off, as he nodded toward the calendar sadly. I blinked, melancholy falling of me in waves as I sensed Sasuke's pain. I set the laundry basket down, and walked over to him, resting my right hand on his cheek, standing beside his shoulder. His right eye shifted toward me slowly, slightly wide.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I don't mind doing your laundry for you, since you seem to be incapable of doing it yourself." I teased lightly. Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Sakura, thank you." He replied, turning his head toward me. I nodded once, then lifted my hand off his face, walking back over to my discarded basket solemnly. _Oh boy…_I picked up the basket, and headed back into the laundry to switch it over. The dryer bell went off, signaling that it was done, and my hands reached for the door. I took the clothes out, dropping them into an empty basket that Sasuke had left beside it, and kicked the basket away with my foot gently. Sasuke opened up the washer door, and handed some clothes to me, which I tossed into the dryer.

"You seem to be able to handle doing this on your own, you know." I murmured quietly. Sasuke shrugged, handing me more clothes.

"I guess so, it's just I don't like doing it. I hate doing laundry. It was never my favorite chore to do when I was younger. Back when my parents were alive, my mother had me do my brother and I's laundry on a daily basis, so that way we'd never be wearing dirty clothes. I used to hate it when she'd come looking for me when I was hiding in my room or trying to practice my jutsu, but now I miss it." He answered, handing me the last of laundry in the washer, which I threw in the dryer, pulling the fabric softener off of the top of the dryer in one quick movement. Sasuke picked up the basket I had hauled into the laundry room, and dumped its contents into the washer, as I handed him the laundry detergent.

"I think you're just lonely, Sasuke. You need to let more people in. You can't just hide behind this wall you've built around yourself all the time." I answered, switching on the washer. Sasuke stepped back from the machine, shaking his head. I looked at him, confused.

"I can't let people in, because they don't understand my pain. They don't understand how it feels to lose your whole family. My entire family, with the exception my brother, is dead. There is no way I can change that. They don't know how it feels to have let them down, since you were the only one that could possibly have stopped the bloodshed from happening had you have been stronger. There's no _way_ they could _ever_ understand that pain." He responded, his voice slightly bitter. I looked down and to the side, closing my green eyes so they were barely open. He was right. There was no way they could understand that pain. No way they could truly comprehend how deep Sasuke's wounds ran. I couldn't understand it either, because I've never lost my entire family. And I don't plan to. I took his face in my hands gently, brushing my thumbs at the spot under his eyes softly.

"It's going to be okay, alright? You can just count on me, okay? I won't let you down." I replied, nodding once. Sasuke nodded, his eyes softening.

"Sakura, thank you." He repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. I managed a light smile.

"Now how about some food? We've been doing laundry all day since we left school, and we haven't even started our homework." I pointed out, nodding to the table, which was currently blocked from my sight. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you're right." He replied, and held my wrists in his hands, leaning forward. My heartbeat quickened, my breath catching, as he slowly inched closer, and closer, his hands sliding up to cradle my face gently. My palms fell off of his cheeks, resting on his shoulders, as I blankly watched him lean closer, only a few centimeters away now. _Is he…Going to do it? _His movements showed no signs of stopping, or slowing, Sasuke taking a small step closer, my elbows resting against his chest lightly. My brain stopped working. It just fizzled out. My nerves went on end, not having a master to follow now that my brain had malfunctioned. I could only go on instincts now. Or by what I was feeling. I didn't know which was worse. Going on my instincts, which told me to just stay where I was, and let _him_ do what he wanted. Or act on what I was feeling and close the distance right then and there, regardless whether he wanted me to or not. After his warm, sweet breath washed over my face, caressing my cheeks gently, I decided to settle for option one, since my knees started to shake. My lips trembled, my eyes slowly closing, as I held my breath in anticipation. The warmth pulsing off of Sasuke's face slowly receded, as he pulled back, turning his head toward the front door, stepping out of the laundry room with an angry scowl on his face. I staggered backwards one step, exhaling as my breathing came back, an openmouthed smile playing with my lips. _He'd nearly done it. Again. Sasuke was so close…So damn close…_I followed him, poking my head out from inside the laundry room, turning my eyes toward the front door, seeing Naruto standing in front of Sasuke, the smell of take out ramen flooding into my nose, my stomach growling.

"What do you want, loser?" Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto shrugged.

"I figured you and I could talk while we ate ramen. I brought more than enough for the two of us, so we could eat it nice and slow." Naruto replied. I lifted the corner of my mouth up, thinking. _What if Naruto knows I'm here?_ Sasuke turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"You can come out Sakura. He already knows you're here. " He announced, and I stepped out onto the waxed floor carefully, drawing circles on the floor with my toe, clasping my hands behind my back. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Sakura! There's enough ramen in here for you too, since you're worried about your wei-" I wrenched my head up, my eyes flashing.

"Come again?" I snarled, my voice a low growl coming from my teeth. Naruto blinked and stepped through the door, playing stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry what was the question?" He asked stupidly. I nodded once.

"That's better." I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Anyway, let's eat first, before you two bite each other's heads off. You just got here, and you're already getting on my nerves." Sasuke responded, walking past Naruto and I with his hands in his pockets, the usual. I smiled, my eyes lighting up.

"There you go. Just relax." I breathed, and walked toward the table, hopping up on one of the stools, and grabbing at one of the covered bowls of ramen. I noticed the orange chicken in the citrusy sauce, and smiled at Naruto appreciatively.

"Thank you Naruto." I nodded to him. He smirked.

"I knew that was your favorite, so, yeah." He replied. Sasuke sat down next, pulling at his. I opened mine up, and picked up the chopsticks Naruto handed to me, and started eating. It was silent for a little while, just the sounds of slurping, sloshing, and even the stools shifting could be heard as Team 7, minus Kakashi-sensei, eating ramen at Sasuke's dining room table. It would be a strange sight for a bystander who knew of our relationship with each other. Sasuke wouldn't have let Naruto in, and I certainly wouldn't have been in Sasuke's laundry room blushing my face off. But, we were closer now. Now that we were in school. Our missions went smoother. Our teamwork was becoming flawless, Kakashi-sensei barely even needing to lift a finger to help us. We could take on S-rank criminals like the Akatsuki with hardly any effort we were so strong. But with the flawless teamwork came a downside. We were so used to relying on each other, that whenever we got separated, we struggled a little, me especially. I relied on Sasuke's speed to get the enemy where they needed to be so that I could pound them with my chakra enhanced strength. But without him, I had to do it on my own. I'm not as fast as Sasuke or Naruto, so it was a little harder. But, we managed to do just fine on our missions, so I shouldn't be complaining. I sighed, as I slurped more ramen noodles into my mouth. Naruto lifted his face from his bowl, slightly sad. Sasuke turned to him, blinking a few times in confusion.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"Hinata won't talk to me, now that Karin and I are hanging out during school. I don't understand what I did. And every time I take a step near her, Kiba flips out, and Hinata looks away, like she can't even stand to look at me anymore. I don't know what I did. I saw Kiba and Hinata at the ramen shop just now, and they didn't even say a word to me. They just glared." He replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to me.

"This is your department. What should he do, Sakura?" He asked. I jerked my head back in surprise.

"Um, maybe he should, uh, catch her alone?" I suggested. Sasuke shook his head, weaving his fingers together, and dropping his face behind them.

"No, that won't work. Because then what would he say to her?" Sasuke continued, looking at me out of the corners of his eyes. I nodded, looking at my left shoulder.

"You have a point." I whispered. Naruto sighed.

"I just wish I knew what the problem was. I haven't done anything wrong. I was just hanging out with Karin, who actually isn't all that bad. I think I like her." He answered, his eyes getting that dreamy glaze. _Oh no…This isn't good…_Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You say Kiba is flipping out at you? What exactly is he saying?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a side glance. Naruto thought for a second.

"He's saying how I hurt Hinata and that I'm nothing but a jerk because I "ignored her feelings" and that I'm a heartless person." Naruto replied, hanging his head. _So she loved him that much, huh? _Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I see. Then there's not much you can do, Naruto." He replied. I shook my head.

"No, there's something he can do. Naruto, do you like Hinata?" I asked, swinging my head from Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes quizzically.

"Of course I do. That's a stupid question." He replied. Sasuke and I face palmed at the same time.

"No, loser. She means do you have a crush on her, idiot." Sasuke replied, dragging his hand down his face. Naruto blushed slightly.

"I've never really thought of her that way. I always thought of her as a friend, you know? Like a really close friend." He replied. Sasuke turned to me again, expectant. I shook my head, closing my eyes to think. _Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto likes Karin. Kiba likes Hinata. What do you do to solve this? Sometimes, the only thing you can do is leave the person whom you've hurt alone or apologize so that way they know you didn't mean to hurt them. I'm not really sure how to get out of this myself…_I opened my eyes, and lifted my head slowly.

"Here's my answer, Naruto. You should apologize for hurting her, and say that you didn't mean to. You can't help who you fall in love with, and if you love Karin, then, you have find a way to make Hinata understand that you don't have feelings for her that way. If you leave things the way they are now, then your friendship with Hinata will break. Unless you love Hinata…Then there isn't really much you can do." I replied, keeping my eyes level. Naruto looked away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied. Sasuke lifted his right hand, and put it on Naruto shoulder awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's alright. You just have to not be so oblivious sometimes." He soothed. My temper flared up, and I crossed my arms over my chest, blowing steam from my nose and turning away.

"Speak for yourself, Sasuke." I mocked from over my shoulder, scowling the whole time, my green eyes stubborn. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. It's not like I don't already know how you feel about me or anything." Sasuke replied lazily. I narrowed my eyes at him, my chin resting on my shoulder as I stuck my tongue out at him. I knew it was childish, and useless, but, it was the best I could think of. A pounding on the door startled us, and I jumped off of my stool, Naruto shoving me behind him as Sasuke calmly walked over to the door. He opened it, Kiba standing in the doorway, Neji and Akamaru beside him.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Kiba demanded. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not obligated to answer." He replied, being a smartass. Kiba snarled like a dog.

"Quit being an asshole and tell me where that bastard is!" Kiba shouted. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Will you ever learn? This is _Sasuke Uchiha_ you're dealing with. Simply letting loose with your temper won't get him to answer you with anything other than a smartass comment. Seriously, you've got the brain, smell, and look of a dog. You act like one too, you stupid mongrel." Neji mocked. Naruto shifted, and I grabbed his arm.

"Let Sasuke handle this." I murmured in Naruto's ear. He nodded.

"Yeah. Leave it the cocky jerk face." Naruto replied. Sasuke merely sighed.

"Where Naruto is isn't any of my business." Sasuke replied smoothly, rolling his head like I do. Kiba snarled again.

"But he hurt Hinata! He hurt my teammate! What would you do if someone hurt Sakura? Huh?" He questioned fiercely. Sasuke looked at his right shoulder in response. Neji smiled.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha is at a loss for words. Wow, this is a first." Neji chided. I balled my right hand up, ready to announce my presence if Neji said another degrading comment to _my_ Sasuke. It was only by sheer willpower and Naruto's tense form in front of me that stopped me from pounding my fist into Neji's skull. Sasuke sighed again.

"You know what I would do if someone hurt Sakura, Kiba. You know full damn well. But, you have no right at all to ask that of me. I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to hurt Hinata. I don't think he ever could hurt someone like that. So, get lost." Sasuke replied, his voice cool, but slightly angry. Naruto widened his eyes.

"Sasuke…" He murmured. Remember what I said about being closer? This proves what I said to be true. Kiba and Neji took a few steps back, as Sasuke's jaw locked. _Uh oh…Chidori's coming…_They had just turned around when Naruto slipped and fell, having lost his balance, his body making a loud thump on the floor. Sasuke face palmed.

"You're such a loser." He muttered, dragging his hand down his face as Neji and Kiba walked back up the stairs.

"NARUTO! YOU BIG DUFUS!" I shouted, pulling my fist back to punch him in the face, sending him flying out the door. He slammed into Kiba and Neji, as I shook my fist in the air, stomping toward the three of them.

"NARUTO, IF YOU HADN'T OF SLIPPED AND FELL, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS YOU LITTLE MORON!" I scolded, grabbing him by his hair and flinging him down the sidewalk, Neji and Kiba watching me lift my right fist up, their eyes wide.

"Naruto was right. She _is_ a monster." They murmured at the same time. My head swung toward them, my eyes flashing.

"YOU SAY SOMETHING?" I questioned, storming toward them. They exchanged glances, and leaped up, running down the street and into the night, Akamaru tucking his tail and running right behind them. Sasuke stepped up alongside me.

"It's kind of dark you know. Do you want to stay over?" He asked. I flung my fist to my right side, snarling.

"I guess so, since I'm probably already dead. I don't feel like facing my parents right now. Thanks Sasuke." I replied. He smiled, and leaned forward, poking my forehead.

"No problem." He answered. I smiled. _Oblivious, huh? I don't believe that. Not for a second._


	10. Chap 02: Viscosity Part 2

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back again, with the next chapter of "Dirty Laundry"! ^^ A few things. One, I do NOT own Naruto or any song lyrics that you may find in the story, because they don't belong to me. Second, I know that it looked like it was going to be a lemon chapter, and guess what? I DO NOT write lemons. Anyway, I had to put in the cute little SasuSaku scene at the end. Third, I will explain the Make-Out Tactics section in later chapters. ^^ Expect this: "WHAT?" from Kakashi-sensei. Fourth, again, in case you(rightful owners of this anime and whatever songs I forgot to point out) can't read, I dO NOT own Naruto or any of the songs used. Fifth, everyone's out of character. All I'm going to say. Other than that, enjoy! ^^

* * *

My ears burned. _Wait a sec…What did I just agree to? _Sasuke had turned away, looking down at the stairs to his left, uncomfortable. I wrenched my head toward him, my hair swinging alongside my head, my eyes widening.

"Did…You just ask if I wanted to stay overnight?" I asked quietly. Sasuke didn't answer; he just kept staring at the ground, his hands tense in his pockets, his face slightly rosy from the cold or a blush.

"Hard of hearing?" He asked, looking at the sky. I snorted. _Great…_

"No, I just wanted to make sure I heard you right, that's all." I replied indignantly. Sasuke started walking back into his house, holding open the door for me, his back facing me.

"You coming?" He asked when I didn't follow, staring back at him as the fallen leaves flew past me. _He actually means it? Hmmm, maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he actually isn't oblivious. _I nodded, and ran up to the door, closing it behind me. Sasuke just stood by the table, his hands in his pockets, the dryer still rumbling in the laundry room, it being the only noise you could hear. I took a step toward my bag, unzipping it, and rooting through its contents, making sure my books were still there.

"How about this? I'll take a shower while you get started on your homework?" I suggested, lifting my head up from my bag to look at him. Sasuke just stood there, and shrugged.

"Works for me. You know where the bathroom is." He replied, walking toward the table. I snorted. _He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?_ I snorted again, and stepped away from my bag, heading toward the laundry room for a towel.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" I called from inside the laundry room, opening to the dryer. I heard a chair screeching backwards across the waxed floor.

"Damn it." Was Sasuke's astute curse, and I found myself smiling as I picked up a towel from inside the dryer.

"Sasuke, the dryer's done. You can put it in a basket while I'm showering, alright?" I managed to get out before I cracked up at the sounds of scuffling coming from the dining room just down the hall.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Sasuke screeched, his high pitched shriek echoed by a loud crash, which I assumed to be his back hitting the floor. _SHANNARO! Now he can't make fun of me for falling on my back! Cha, cha, cha! _I clutched the towel to my chest, and walked out of the laundry room, shutting the dryer door carefully. I giggled softly, and stopped at the end of the hall, resting my left hand on the wall.

"Sasuke, are you-" I started. Sasuke's head lifted up toward me.

"Just go take your shower." He replied, getting up off the floor, and giving me a gentle nudge toward the bathroom. I smiled, and walked down the hall, heading toward a nice hot shower to calm myself with. Ten minutes later, I opened the curtain and shower to reach for my towel, and poked my head out, seeing a pale face and black hair.

"AGGGHHH! SASUKE! What are doing in here you big pervert?" I exclaimed, hiding behind the door, steam coming from the newly shut off water. Sasuke just shrugged, looking at the wall.

"I don't know. I needed help with my Physics." He replied, as if that explained everything. If I hadn't of had to hide behind the shower door, I would have reached out and put a sock in his mouth. You DO NOT walk in on a girl when she's taking a shower. WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. HE. THINKING! And on top of the fact that I wasn't covered, my clothes were out in the middle of the dining room, in my bag. _Damn it!_ Sasuke looked over to me, a smug smile on his face.

"Do you need something, Sakura?" He asked. I picked my head up, my wet pink bangs hitting my forehead, water droplets flowing down my face.

"Yeah. I need my clothes, and I need you to GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, grabbing the towel, and wrapping it around myself, stepping out of the shower, and walking past Sasuke. I felt something grab my back, fingernails sliding down my spine as Sasuke hooked his fingers on the towel, holding me where I was.

"Dude, what?" I asked, turning my head around. Sasuke stared back at me, his black eyes soft.

"Let me get it for you. Stay here." He replied, letting go and walking out the door before I could protest. _Great…_I leaned up against the wall, waiting, and looked around for a wash cloth. I found one on the sink, and wetted it, washing my face off with soap and water. I rubbed hard, getting the dirt and makeup off, my face shining and clear, then brushed my teeth. Sasuke's footsteps echoed down the hall again, and I turned to the door. He held his hand out, holding my bag out for me to grab, keeping his eyes away from me.

"Here you go. I didn't look in it." He pointed out, as I took the bag. I looked at it, slightly shocked. I lifted my eyes to Sasuke's, hugging my bag to my chest.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now get out." I replied, putting my hands on his shoulder and shoving as hard as I could. He stumbled out the door, stopping on his tip toes so that he didn't slip and fall on the wax. I giggled, then shut the door. I got dressed in my pink camisole, my black shorts, and pink ninja skirt, brushing my short hair, it nearly dry now. About ten minutes later, Sasuke knocked on the door, and I set the brush down, turning to the door.

"You're clear now. What is it?" I asked. Sasuke leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is the tendency of an object to resist motion?" He asked, his eyes expectant after a few seconds. I blinked. _That was on the class work today for my class! How far behind is his group?_ I sighed.

"Inertia is the tendency of an object to resist motion." I replied, shaking my head. Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and Sakura, there's more ramen out here if you want it." He pointed out. I nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke. Do you have anything else I can help you with?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope, but could you leave so that I can take a shower?" He replied. I nodded, and smirked.

"Sure you can. After you do something for me." I answered. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What is it?" He asked. I bit my lip, torn. I wanted to ask him something, something I'd never asked him to do before. But, I still wasn't sure how he felt about me. _Inviting me to stay over at his house seems like he thinks of me as more of a friend…But still…_Sasuke took a few steps toward me, and looked at me skeptically.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You look troubled." He asked, tilting his head to the side. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." I replied, brushing past him, and walking out the door. Sasuke stared at my back as I walked down the hall, hanging my head as I went. I knew he was confused, and unsure of what was wrong, but I didn't care. All that mattered was getting away as fast as possible before I did something stupid. Something really stupid. I mean seriously, would he actually react the way I hoped he would? Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who likes girls, or even thinks about girls, so what's the point? I continued down the hall, my footsteps quiet. I didn't hear anything, no footsteps coming after me, nothing. Just the water from the shower. That's it. _Maybe he doesn't…_I got to the table, and started doing my homework, working through some problems, writing my essays, and reading chapters of Make-Out Tactics. Yes, Make-Out Tactics. Kakashi-sensei suggested that I read it. I can't blame him, but, it actually was porn. Now I could make fun of it, without getting accused of not knowing what it was about. I finished all of my homework quickly, being the student I was, and started in on the Make-Out Tactics. I flipped through the pages, skipping the introduction due to seeing a few words that unsettled me, then stopped at the first chapter. I started reading, blinking my green eyes every once in a while, sometimes flipping my pink side bangs back, others staring hopelessly at the most boring book I've ever opened for seconds straight. It was absolute torture. I glanced at the clock. Only two minutes had passed.

"SHANNARO! BAKA KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I screeched, lifting my right fist up, and scowling at open air, my temper rising.

"THIS BOOK HAS TAKEN UP TWO MINUTES OF MY LIFE! SHANNARO!" My angry yell echoed throughout the house, echoing down the hall, no doubt to the bathroom. I'd hear it from Sasuke in a second. It was only a matter of time. And the amount of suds left. By the time I had slammed the horrible book down onto the table; my temper was all but gone.

"What the hell was Kakashi-sensei thinking? Sneaking this book into my bag. SHANNARO!" I screamed, slamming my tensed fist down onto the table, smashing the book underneath it.

"BAKA KAKASHI-SENSEI! SHANNARO!" I felt a hand come down on my shoulder, water droplets falling onto the top of my head. I froze in my chair.

"What are you screaming about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked smoothly right beside my ear, his lips right beside it. I fought back the urge to shiver.

"Um, nothing Sasuke. I'm not screaming about anything. Don't worry about it." I lied, covering the book with my arms as best I could, turning my head to face Sasuke. His black irises glowed with amusement.

"Oh really? Then why did I hear you calling Kakashi an idiot?" He asked. I gulped.

"Uh…" Was all I could say as he pulled the book out from under my arm, and held it in front of him, reading the title.

"Make-Out Tactics by Jiraiya? WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke screamed, swinging around, throwing Kakashi-sensei's pride and joy down onto the ground, and jumping backwards, lifting his hands up, weaving through hands signs. I recognized them immediately. I leapt up, reaching out with one hand.

"Sasuke no! Stop!" I cried, Sasuke taking a deep breath, standing up straight and tall.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Just as the red flames started to come out of his mouth, I slammed my shoulder into his side, trying to break his concentration. He slid across the floor, rolling around, hitting his head on objects. I stalked over to him, snarling.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE DUFUS? THAT'S NOT EVEN MY BOOK, AND YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT? KAKASHI-SENSEI WOULD KILL ME IF YOU'D BURNED IT, YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL! SHANNARO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Sasuke staring up at me with a frightened expression as I roared at him. I grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him to his feet, shaking him fiercely.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING? HUH?" I yelled into his face, Sasuke's eyes wide with fear as he shook his head. I let go, stepping back, then storming toward the book, and picking it up with my left hand, shaking my right fist in the air, an angry scowl on my face.

"YOU SINGED THE EDGES, YOU BAKA!" I screeched, stalking back over to Sasuke, pulling my right hand back, taking a deep breath.

"Wait Sakura! Calm down!" Sasuke backed up, lifting his palms up for emphasis. I narrowed my eyes, and flung my fist forward.

"SHANNARO!" I cried, my fist connecting with his jaw, my hair flying around my head, Sasuke flying toward the door, as I flung my right fist back to my side. Sasuke flew through the door, slamming into the fence on the other side of the road. Sasuke slowly got up, rubbing his skull, then looking up at me as I stood in the doorway, snarling.

"What was that for Sakura? Seriously! Why'd you punch me?" He asked, as he walked back across the street, narrowing his eyes in pain. I noticed bystanders watching in horror as I stormed down the stairs, lifting my fist in the air.

"YOU BURNED KAKASHI-SENSEI'S BOOK! NOW I HAVE TO REPLACE IT, YOU STUPID DUFUS!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the Leaf village, bouncing off of the mountain with the Hokage faces, coming back, then bouncing off of the main gate, coming back, then bouncing off of everything else. Sasuke pointed one finger at the book's charred top right hand corner.

"That book? The Make-Out Tactics?" He asked quietly. I nearly went on a rampage again. Instead, I crossed my arms over my chest, and turned away, blowing steam from my nose.

"Yes, that book. The one I've been screaming about for the past minute or so." I snorted, lifting my nose up into the air. Sasuke sighed.

"Oh. Looks like I'll have to buy him another one then." Sasuke replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. I snorted again, looking back at him from over my shoulder.

"Damn straight you will, baka." I replied, tossing my head angrily. Sasuke rubbed his jaw confusedly.

"Now why am I an idiot?" He asked. I exhaled through my nose, hot air blowing down to my chin.

"Because you burned it." I replied simply. Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, right. It's cold outside. So if you've calmed down enough, can we go back inside?" He asked, nodding toward the door. I flinched in surprise.

"Oh, right! Sorry." I replied, turning and walking up the stairs, holding the door open for Sasuke, who was aimlessly rubbing the side of his face that my fist had dug into. _It's not going to heal if you keep doing that, baka. _Sasuke kept his distance as I set the book down, and started gathering my homework. I looked up at him, blinking my gentle green eyes.

"I finished my homework, so, if you need help with yours, I can help you without having to worry about getting mine done. " I pointed out, lifting my school bag up off of the ground, and putting my books and folders into it. Sasuke shook his head, smiling crookedly.

"No, I'm alright. I don't have any more homework to do. I finished during your hour long shower." He teased. I smiled slightly.

"I figured you did." I replied, lifting my clothes bag up, and walking toward the bathroom to put my dirty clothes away.

"You know, Sakura, you could always wash your dirty clothes. After all, you're here to do my dirty laundry. You could always do yours too." He pointed out nonchalantly. I felt the switch that kept my temper in check flip up, my temper roaring through my veins, my body tensing up.

"Don't remind me, Sasuke. I had a rough day. I have like, six tests I have to study for, three essays, and on top of that, Kakashi-sensei assigned me to read this book, and I haven't even gotten past the first page of the first chapter. I only read a few words. I'm not in the mood right now." I replied, curling my fingers into a fist, my tensed right hand against my side. Sasuke snorted.

"You're over exaggerating." He replied. I whirled around.

"Put a sock in it!" I snapped, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. I was tired. I had to go to sleep, or else Sasuke wouldn't leave to see tomorrow. I don't think my friends would forgive me if I punched him to death. Sasuke walked over to me, stopping a few inches away from where I was standing, his face expressionless.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? You look tired." He suggested, tilting his head to the side. I jerked my head backward in surprise.

"Huh? But where?" I asked. Sasuke slid his left hand up the right side of my face, his fingers brushing against my temples.

"You could sleep in my room, if you wanted." He offered. I felt my heart beat quicken. _SHANNARO! We better NOT be doing what I think we're going to do! CHHAAA!_ Sasuke seemed to read the fear in my eyes.

"Relax. Just go straight down the hall, the last door in the back." Sasuke soothed, giving me a gentle nudge. I nodded, then turned, walking down the hall, and opening the door. I reached around on the wall for a light switch, and flipped it up, a soft white light brightening the room. A simple white decorated bed sat in the middle of the room, a night table on the right side, the light standing up on the back left hand corner. On my left was a closet, the same closet that Sasuke seemed to have brought me clothes to wash from. His dresser stood several feet in front of the bed, the window on the right side of the bed, the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. Pale moonlight slowly brightened, getting rid of the need for a light, and I flipped the switch, the light shutting off. I took a few steps, setting my bag down beside the closet door, and continuing to the bed.

"I hope its okay. I didn't clean my room after, well, you know." Sasuke's voice spoke up from the doorframe that he was leaning against. I turned my head, as I pulled the covers back.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. My room is far worse." I replied, giggling slightly. Sasuke smiled, and walked over, watching me slid under the covers.

"Sasuke?" I started. He lifted his eyebrows expectantly.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to talk about this.

"I was going to sleep in-" I could tell where this was going.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor." I replied, rolling over. Sasuke snorted.

"Since you're sleeping in my bed, I'm going to sleep on the couch. Don't snore, okay?" He replied, turning around, and walking out the door. I smiled, looking out the window, the soft breeze ruffling my hair. I slowly shut my eyes, and drifted off to sleep a few seconds later.

* * *

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed, jolting awake, hearing huge booms and slams on the roof, freezing cold air flying through the window, huge balls of what seemed to be ice falling from the sky, each about the size of a golf ball. Small white flakes followed, rain, freezing rain, and sleet pounding on the roof. I shivered as the cold wind blew over me, my teeth starting to chatter. _It's already winter? It's only October…_ I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and I turned toward the door that flew open seconds later.

"What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide open, his face wide awake. He didn't seem to have gotten any sleep, he looked about as exhausted as I felt before I hit the pillow. I glanced at the clock on the night table. 2:00 in the morning. It's been about four hours since I went to bed at around 10:00. I was still tired, and it felt like my arms and legs were going to drop off. I shook my head, and smiled weakly.

"I guess the storm just scared me. Sorry to wake you." I replied, nodding once. Sasuke walked toward me, shutting the door behind him, and passing the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"You could've shut the window if you felt cold, you know." He muttered, pulling the window shut. I looked down at my legs.

"Yeah, I probably could've. I'm sorry. You should go back to-" Cool fingers pulled my face back up.

"There's no _way_ I'm sleeping out there. The windows rattle every time the wind blows. And the damn hail pounds on the roof. It doesn't matter if I cover my ears, or bury my face into the couch. I can still hear it!" He complained, as I blinked my green eyes, my cheeks flushing a slight pink. He leaned his face closer, slightly confused.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" He asked, blinking his black eyes. I nodded too fast. _Way_ too fast.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me, I'm just sleepy. But I don't think I'm going to get any sleep now that the storm's acting up." I mused, looking out the closed window at the falling hail. Sasuke nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to get any sleep either." He replied. He lifted his fingers away, and started to get up off of the side of the bed, before I sat up, catching his hand in mine.

"Wait. Don't leave." I pleaded, Sasuke looking back at me, surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his black eyes level. _What a pervert. _

"Not that, dufus. I meant why don't you sleep here? I don't like being alone during any kinds of storms." I replied. Sasuke nodded, and smiled, as he laid down, carefully keeping a few inches between us as he slid under the blankets.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked again, looking over at me with unsure eyes. I nodded my whole head once, smiling.

"Of course. It's your bed you know. And as long as we aren't doing anything we aren't supposed to do, I have no problem with it." I replied cheerfully. Sasuke smiled, and nodded, brushing the stray side bang that slid down my face, covering my eyes.

"Okay, as long as you're okay with it." He replied. I nodded, and closed my eyes, relaxing. Sasuke's hand lingered on my cheek, his fingers gently rubbing my temple, the sound of his breathing soft and pensive. When Sasuke lifted his hand away from my face, I rolled over, and started lightly dozing. Several minutes later, I wasn't feeling any warmer. It was freezing cold on my side, my body heat not warming me up at all. I felt warmth coming from behind me, and unconsciously shifted toward it, bumping into Sasuke by accident. I opened my eyes, Sasuke, still asleep, pulling me toward him, resting my head on the top of his right arm, beside his shoulder, his left arm lying over my back, his breathing ruffling my hair as he slept. I blinked several times, trying to find myself. _Did he just…Do what I think he did? _I laid back a little, my back resting against Sasuke's chest gently, warmth wrapping itself around me. I relaxed, smiling slightly. _Yeah, he did. And I don't care. _The storm didn't touch me for the rest of the night, although I could still hear the pounding of the hail and mixed precipitation on the roof, but Sasuke's gentle embrace washed all of my fear and anxiety away. I was surprised he didn't ask me why I got scared when there was a storm, but I figured it was because he was tired. My mind slowly stopped calculating reasons for his embrace, and just drifted back to sleep. I no longer had to worry about being cold. Even though the cold air that was in the room from the used to be opened window was snaking under the blankets through tiny little peepholes, I couldn't feel it coming. The only thing I could feel was Sasuke's breathing on the back of my skull, his arms around me, his chest against my back, and the dull but still active butterflies in my stomach. I didn't care the air around us was cold. The only thing that I could think about at that moment was Sasuke, and his gentleness. _Hold me, and don't ever let me go. _I was hoping he wouldn't _ever_ let me go. This felt _too_ good to _ever_ push away. My mind blanked out as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. Chap 03: Assumptions

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back again. ^^ Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! They're really awesome. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or any of the song lyrics that you may find in there. Duh. Anyway, I have nothing to say about this chapter, only that it was starting to annoy me. I really liked the SasuSaku scene at the door part, and I liked the end too. But, anyway, there is swearing, and I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself warmer than I normally would be. I rolled over, feeling something under my stomach, and on top of the left side of my abdomen. I opened my eyes, my vision still cloudy. I could feel the two separate entities around me, holding me where I was, although lying limply on my sides, but keeping me where I was. It felt so good, almost _too_ good. My vision cleared slowly, which was encouraging, surprisingly. Black bangs. _…This can't be good._ Closed eyes, a soft, light snore coming from the thing in front of me with black bangs. I squinted, managing to make out the face. Sasuke's face swam in front of my eyes, still sleeping, gentle. I smiled, lifting my right hand up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes tenderly. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his right cheek resting delicately on the inside of his elbow, is breath softly blowing down the length of his forearm, washing over my face, as sweet as ever. I sighed, sliding my fingers along his left temple, trying not to wake him. I turned my head, looking at the alarm. _7:30? Holy shit!_ I turned back around, and took Sasuke's face in my hands gently, and squished his cheeks with my palms gently. His black eyes, cloudy and sleepy, opened slowly.

"Wha's it?" Sasuke asked groggily, blinking several times, slowly opening and closing his eyes, still exhausted. I smiled gently.

"It's 7:30, and I still need to get home to get my clothes. There's no way I'm wearing the same outfit to school twice. It's bad enough I had to wear my ninja clothes to bed." I replied, gesturing to my skirt and shorts, my pink camisole being the only exception to that statement. Sasuke nodded, still barely awake.

"Yeah, I see your point." He answered, more coherent now, lifting himself over me, his arm shifting from under me, sliding out, and bracing him right beside my head, holding his weight off of my chest. I rolled over on my back, still holding his face, his side pieces licking at my cheeks as they hung down beside his temples, brushing the tops of my hands. His black eyes were gentle, kind, and soft, softer than I'd ever seen them. It was chilling to me. I fought back the urge to shiver.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, laying his forehead on mine gently for two seconds. I nodded before he pulled away.

"Yeah. And question. When exactly did you come in here last night?" I asked quietly. Sasuke thought for a second.

"You had trouble with the snowstorm last night and you kept me awake. So, I decided I'd stay in here to comfort you. You slept pretty good, after I held you close to me and buried your face in the blankets." He answered teasingly, smiling above me. I sighed.

"Is school cancelled? Even though it's only October?" I asked, blinking. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, we're still going to school, even though there's three feet of snow on the ground." He replied, looking out the window. I turned my head, and saw the glowing white flakes fall past the window pane, the visible area covered in snow. There was no way we had school. No way in hell. Sasuke watched my head turn, looking from side to side, as I tried to figure out a way to get out from under him. I looked back up at him, lying under him helplessly.

"Uh, Sasuke?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Sasuke blinked.

"Yeah?" He replied, his eyes softening again. I lifted my chin toward the door, then turned back to him. It's not that I wasn't enjoying this, I was. It's just, I was going to be in so much trouble with my parents already. Being late to school wouldn't help me get on their good side. Not one bit.

"Uh, we should go and get ready for school, or at least go to my house so that I can get ready, alright?" I suggested, lowering my hands and starting to sit up as Sasuke sat backwards, letting me get up off of the bed. I stretched my arms and legs, and yawned quietly, walking toward the window to open the curtains. Soft sunlight blew into the room, white and gentle. I pushed the window open with my hand, cold wind blowing snow flakes through my hair, as I inhaled the fresh, clean air. It wasn't very often that Konoha got snow. The school would know that.

"You know, I'm starting to miss the old days, back when we were genin." I murmured, thinking back on all of the times Sasuke and Naruto would peg snowballs at each other on the rare occasions that we did get snow. I sighed.

"When we didn't have responsibilities, nothing to hold us down, we could just do as we pleased and act like children. I miss those days…Being a chunin and going to school is just too taxing, you know?" I continued, turning my head to look at Sasuke as I tucked a piece of my pink side piece behind my right ear. Sasuke watched me with curious and wondering black eyes. I walked over to the bedroom door, and reached for the doorknob, turning it carefully. _I really do miss those days, when Sasuke and Naruto weren't as serious as they are now. Or battle tested. Things were so much better then._

"I'm sorry, if I'm boring you…Sasuke." I whispered, then opened the door, walking through it, then shutting it quietly behind me. A hand caught it before it could completely shut, and it pulled the door open, as I stood with my back to the open doorframe, listlessly lost in my memories.

"Sakura, you aren't boring me. Those days were less annoying, but still. We can't go back." He replied, reaching for my shoulder with the hand that had just had a hold of the door. I felt it slide across my shoulder, raised collarbone, my cheeks immediately flushing a soft pink. His fingers danced across my skin as they brushed down my arm, my nerves reaching for them, as the butterflies in my stomach woke up, beating their huge wings as my eyes closed. His hand continued, lightly caressing my elbow as it glanced right over it, my heart fluttering. _Sasuke's never been this gentle…Something must be bothering him too…_I sighed, and grabbed my arm and his hand in my left palm gently.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, the gentle wind blowing through the open window whistling past me softly. Sasuke laid his head on my shoulder, sighing against my collarbone.

"I really don't want to go to school today." He replied, his voice a soft murmur against the base of my neck. The snow buffeted my back, melting on contact with my skin, the cold barely registering with my tingling nerves. I laid my head against the left side of the doorframe, and sighed.

"Neither do I, but we have to." I answered, my voice barely above a gentle whisper. Sasuke and I didn't move for several minutes, not even when the wind and snow blew against us, freezing cold, but tender.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, starting to lift his head from my shoulder, much to my disappointment. I nodded, picking my head up from the doorframe, and exhaling.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me stay over, Sasuke." I replied, turning my head around to face him. A gentle, soft, sleepy, tender expression met my eyes, vulnerable, yet guarded, awake. Sasuke's black irises glowed slightly, a twinge of red sparkling in those onyx depths, the Sharingan flashing threateningly, but inactive. _Those beautiful eyes of his…I wish I could just fall into them and never resurface…_Sasuke nodded once.

"Don't worry about it." He answered, as he brushed past me, heading out to the bathroom. I pulled the bedroom door shut behind him, and followed, my footsteps light, and barely audible. Sasuke opened the bathroom door, and lifted his head toward the dining room.

"Go make yourself some breakfast or something. I'll be out in a few minutes." He suggested, before shutting the door, not waiting for a reply. I giggled quietly, then headed down the hall, passing the laundry room, my eyes lingering on the silent dryer and listless washer, both of them empty of clothes by the looks of it. _Looks like Sasuke and I are going to have to fold the clothes later…Oh joy._ I started looking around the kitchen, poking around. I found a bagel, butter, and some cinnamon sugar, and got to work, putting the two halves of the bagel into the toaster, and flipping the switch of the toaster oven so that it would start to toast. I leaned up against the counter, staring out the window as I waited for my bagel to finish. _What am I going to tell my mother? My father? They'll be furious, and disappointed. _I wasn't sure how I was going to explain last night's events to them. I couldn't lie, since I had nothing to lie about. Sasuke and I didn't have sex. That was the main thing that they'd be pissed about, if Sasuke and I did do it. The second thing would be not calling and telling them where I was. If I had called and told them where I was, they wouldn't be as pissed off as they probably are now. All I can say is, is that I'm dead. I was going to die in a few minutes. I started gathering my stuff, putting it all back into their respective bags out of my school one and ninja training one. I picked up the singed copy of Make-Out Tactics, and gently placed it in the very front pocket of my school bag, patting it gently as if it were a baby. It might as well be. Kakashi-sensei puts diapers on his copies of written porn for crying out loud.

"Sakura, your bagel's done." Sasuke's voice drifted up the hallway toward me. I lifted my head up, my pink side bangs hitting the sides of my cheekbones as I blinked my warm green eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right." I replied, as I looked at the toaster, the red light in the top right hand corner indicating that my bagel was done. Sasuke walked toward the toaster, and took the bagel out, setting it down carefully on a plate, as I finished packing my stuff. Once I had zipped up the remaining things into my ninja training bag, I stood up straighter, and nodded to Sasuke.

"Thank you, for buttering and drowning my bagel in cinnamon sugar…" I muttered, glancing at the brown piece of bread, liquid butter flowing off the sides filled with cinnamon like ruby beads of blood. Sasuke smirked.

"No problem. It's only common courtesy. And sorry about the cinnamon sugar thing. It came out _really_ fast." Sasuke replied, sitting next to me at the table, taking one of the halves off of my plate without so much as a moment of hesitation. I gasped, and swung my head toward him.

"WHAT was that for? I'm hungry!" I complained, as Sasuke bit down on the half. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"I don't care. I'm hungry too. Deal with it." He replied in between bites. I sighed, and started eating my half, the only thing that could be heard being Sasuke and I chewing and the wind blowing against the window. Sasuke sighed when he finished, and stood up, stretching out.

"Well, it's time to get going. C'mon Sakura." He pointed out, walking toward the door, pulling his backpack and ninja training bag over his shoulder. I nodded, shoving the last bit of my bagel into my mouth, picking up my stuff, and quickly depositing my plate into the sink, running across the room, heading for my shoes. Sasuke watched with an annoyed expression as I struggled with my shoes, before opening the door, and jumping from the top of the stairs, heading for the trees. I gritted my teeth, shutting the door behind me.

"Great. We're going off roading first thing in the morning. Oh joy." I jumped up after him, swinging from the tree branch, quickly catching up to Sasuke as I jumped from trunk to trunk, swinging from branches every now and then, but otherwise finding no trouble in keeping up. Sasuke led the way toward my house in silence, the snow falling on top of us at times, as we crossed the village, going the distance of several blocks in a few minutes. Five minutes later, Sasuke and I landed at my front door, and I opened the door, gulping as I pushed the door open. Sasuke and I walked through, the house quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?" I called, desperate footsteps coming from the upstairs a few seconds later. My mother flew down the stairs, embracing me with tears flying down her face.

"Sakura Haruno, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you! Where were you all this time?" She asked, pulling back to look at me in the eyes. I blushed gently, turning my head to look at Sasuke.

"I was helping Sasuke wash his dirty clothes, and by the time we'd finished, it was too late for me to walk home, so I stayed overnight. We didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking." I explained, my father giving Sasuke a stern look. My mother glanced from me to Sasuke, then back.

"You didn't have sex? Is that what you're saying? What about all the times you've told me that you wanted Sasuke to-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could say anymore, my green eyes boring into her gray ones.

"Mom, you weren't supposed to say anything, remember?" I hissed, leaning my face toward hers, my mother widening her eyes in shock or just remembering her promise to _never_ say anything about my crush on Sasuke. Sasuke snorted, smiling faintly as he turned away. My father swung his head toward Sasuke, giving him a piercing glare. I noticed where this was going, and I slid in front of Sasuke, holding my arms out, away from my body.

"No Dad! Sasuke isn't to blame for this. I'm the one you should be mad at." I exclaimed, lifting my face up to my father, so that our eyes locked. He looked back at me with the most furious face I've ever seen. His eyes, green like mine, glowed angrily, almost like he wanted to hit something, his temper going out of control.

"Sakura, I can't believe you were so irresponsible. We trusted you to not do anything, at least until you got older! And now you slept over at some guy's house and you more than likely had-" He started, his face getting redder and redder by each passing second. I rolled my head, and smiled.

"Do you honestly think I'd have sex with _Sasuke_? That's just crazy. And I didn't stay over on purpose. I was helping him wash his dirty laundry because it got piled up. When we were finished, it was too late at night for either of us to leave the house, so I stayed overnight. What's wrong with that? You can trust me. I would _never_ cross _that_ line without talking to you guys first." I interrupted. Sasuke shifted behind me, sighing slightly.

"Sakura, you don't need to stand up for me. It's alright." Sasuke responded, his voice soft and gentle. My father looked at Sasuke, his green eyes, so much like mine, probing into Sasuke's black irises, searching for any trace of a lie, even the smallest little twinge of untruth. I inhaled quietly, planting my feet, and locking my jaw. My father smiled weakly after a few seconds.

"Alright, Sakura. I'll trust you on this. But if you ever decide you want to, you know, do it, talk to your mother and I first, okay?" My father suggested, and I nodded my whole head once.

"Of course, Dad. I'll come to both you and Mom about it first. Now, I have to get ready for school." I waved my hand to excuse myself, and took off up the stairs, abandoning Sasuke to my parents. I flung my room door open, and jumped into the shower, hopping around, trying to finish everything in five minutes. I managed to take a shower, brush my hair, brush my teeth, get dressed, unpack and repack my bags, shove my shoes on, and do my makeup in fifteen minutes. After I was all done, I flew down the stairs in a pink tee shirt covered by a dark blue tight fitting sweatshirt, my navy skirt with black ninja shoes, closed toed. I wore black leggings under my skirt, leaving only an inch open to the cold. I slid to a stop at the foot of the stairs, my bags over my shoulder, as I headed toward the door.

"I'll see you guys at eight, okay? I have training tonight, unless Kakashi-sensei cancels. I'll find out today in Math class. C'mon Sasuke, we're going to be late." I pointed to the door. Sasuke nodded, and we walked through it, my mother and father saying their goodbyes. Once again, the trip through the trees was silent, as we jumped from branch to branch. I came up alongside Sasuke quietly, and turned to him.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You've been really quiet this whole morning." I asked, as we landed on the school grounds. Sasuke shook his head, and smiled weakly.

"I'm alright, it's just the cold. I wish I could throw snowballs at Naruto right now, that's all." He replied, as we walked up the stairs and into the school, warm air wrapping around us as we walked through the doors, kids flooding the hallway. We still had time. A lot of it apparently. I looked around, seeing a few kids I knew, Sasuke walking silently beside me, just keeping his eyes focused on our lockers in the distance.

"Sakura Haruno! Where were you this morning? We were supposed to meet up in front of the school every morning!" Ino's voice blared into my ears as soon as Sasuke and I arrived at our lockers a few minutes later. I turned my head to her while expertly turning the lock on my locker to be able to open it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino. I was a little busy this morning, that's all." I answered, the memories of Sasuke holding me before we woke up, and his head on my shoulder at the door of his bedroom flashing into my mind like heartbeats, both independent of each other. _Okay, this is going to be creepy for a little while…_Ino sighed, and smirked.

"Are you sure you weren't busy? I mean you came to school with Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school! Are you sure nothing went on?" She asked, probing. I nodded.

"I'm sure nothing went on, Ino. So, what happened between you and Shikamaru?" I asked, as I started taking off my sweatshirt, and putting my stuff into my locker. Ino clutched her notebooks and folders to her chest, leaning her back against the locker to my left, and sighed.

"Shikamaru went out with Temari last night. I think it was on business, since the Chunin Exams are coming up, and he's a proctor or something like that and she's the Ambassador for the Sand village or something. But still, I'm getting further and further away from him, in a sense, you know?" She asked, explaining herself. I nodded as I started pulling my notebooks and folders out of my bag, saving the textbooks for last.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks when the person you like is such an oblivious jerk and doesn't listen to what you _aren't_ saying. That's what I hate about boys. They're so clueless." I answered. Sasuke shifted, and I heard his jaw tighten.

"Not all boys are like that, you know. Some of them aren't clueless, but just choose to ignore your unspoken feelings." Sasuke snarled as a reply. I snorted, smirking evilly. _Am I bad or what? CHA! _I turned toward him, crossing my arms over my chest, and lifting my chin to him innocently.

"I guess you're right. Not all boys are as oblivious as you are, Sasuke." I replied lazily, shutting my locker door as I finished pulling my stuff out of it. Sasuke snorted.

"Well maybe if you didn't annoy me so much, then I'd pay more attention to your unspoken feelings. But seeing as you won't change that about yourself, I guess we're both at fault." Sasuke answered, smirking slightly. _So he wants to play that way, huh? Alright, have it your way then. _I turned around, and looked back at him, blowing him a kiss from over my shoulder.

"How's _that_ for unspoken?" I shot back, giving him a smirk. Sasuke laughed, and narrowed his bright black eyes in amusement.

"That was pretty good, Sakura. I can tell just by that one action, that-" He started, thinking for a second.

"Sakura, its nearly homeroom time, you'd better hurry. You can save this lover's quarrel for lunch, okay?" Ino suggested, starting to drag Sasuke and I toward our homeroom.

* * *

"You two did what?" Karin exclaimed, her red hair falling over her shoulders in exasperation. I nodded, as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but it was only because I helped him do his dirty laundry." I explained dryly. Karin rolled her cherry red eyes. _Well, that's the cold hard truth, Karin. You're the one who butted into Sasuke and I's conversation. _Sasuke and I had been talking amongst ourselves, about folding the laundry that we had cleaned, like how we were going to do it, when we were going to do it, and if it was going to take as long as washing it had. I had suggested that we do the laundry after training tonight, of course I would call my parents this time, so that they wouldn't worry, but, still. I was feeling pretty on edge about this, since everyone was staring at us as Karin walked back up to her seat in the front of the room at Mrs. Hatake's instruction. Mrs. Hatake's eyes lingered on Sasuke and I, searching, and slightly disappointed. I snarled low, and stood up.

"Okay, it's not what it sounds like, okay? I was helping Sasuke wash his dirty laundry, because I promised I would. By the time we finished, it was too late for either of us to leave the house, so I stayed overnight. Why is it that you all think we did something? Do you honestly think we would do something?" I asked, slightly pissed off. In truth, it was pissing me off. Everyone was thinking Sasuke and I had sex. And it was _infuriating_. They wouldn't give up. Mrs. Hatake lifted her chin, and blinked her chocolate eyes.

"I don't think you did anything. I'm just worried about what Kakashi's going to think when I tell him about this. You know how he is when it comes to anything sexual." She replied from the front of the room, everyone in that classroom eyeing her with surprised looks. Karin snorted, tossing her red hair over shoulder.

"Ugh, he always reads those books about porn or something like that. I mean, every time I try to ask him about something, he always gives me this answer that has nothing to do with the question I asked." She responded. Sasuke smirked.

"That's Kakashi for you. Whenever Sakura asks him a question, he pulls one of his porn books out of his pocket and sticks his nose into it, completely ignoring her." Sasuke replied, laughing quietly. I swung my head toward him, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, and like he _never_ does it to you? Kakashi does it to everyone. That's just how he is." I shot back, Sasuke's irises taking on an amused glint.

"Oh really? When has Kakashi ignored me?" Sasuke asked innocently. I balled my right hand into a fist at my side, my arm shaking.

"Just last week. When you were showing him your version of the Chidori." I replied, my voice a low hiss. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"He told me that it was pretty cool. That he liked the chirping bird noise." Sasuke retorted proudly. I rolled my eyes, turning around.

"And like that's such shining praise. The Chidori is _named_ after that chirping bird noise, for crying out loud. He's the one who _created_ it." I countered, looking at him out of narrowed eyes from over my shoulder. Sasuke leaned his face forward, his eyes flashing red as the Sharingan made its presence known.

"Oh yeah? The only thing he's ever praised you on is your sharp mind! Not on any of your jutsu. Why? Because you don't have any." Sasuke mocked, sticking his tounge out at me. I snapped my teeth together.

"Stick your tounge out at me again, and I'll rip it out of your mouth before you can say, "I am an avenger." Don't push me." I threatened, narrowing my emerald green eyes to burning slits. Sasuke smirked evilly, his lip curling up as his Sharingan eyes glowed devilishly.

"Well then. Wouldn't that be hilarious. Just like the look on your face last night when you fell on top of-" Sasuke started, his lip curling up higher. I didn't wait, or let him finish. I just snapped my right fist upward, my knuckles hitting Sasuke's chin, and shoving him upward.

"Haven't you ever heard of tact?" I exclaimed, as Sasuke flew up into the air, flying in an arc as he flew up through the luckily opened skylight, and landing about 300 meters away from the far left window of the classroom, crashing into a tree on the edge of the training grounds, taking the poor tree down with him, dirty snow rising up from the ground. Mrs. Hatake, Karin, and the other students glanced from my scowling expression to the window, then back at me, their eyes glowing with fear and wonderment. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest, and turning away as I closed my eyes, my right hand glowing bright blue with my anger, still not reined in. _CHA! That's what you get, jerk face! I told you not to push me, and you did it anyway. _I could tell by the glances that no girl was going out there to help him. And the boys were probably too scared to risk getting pounded by my Cherry Blossom Impact to get out of their chairs right now. This knowledge pleased me. I was striking fear into the hearts of my classmates, which made me proud of myself. Mrs. Hatake sighed, and sat at her desk, rubbing her temples, as Sasuke walked back into the classroom, dripping wet from falling into the snow. Our eyes met, black and green, anger and frustration echoing each other as the force of our gazes clashed. Sasuke sat down, and I walked over to my seat, patting the top of Sasuke's sopping wet head as I passed him, sitting down carefully. Sasuke swung his scowling face toward me, beyond pissed.

"I'll get you for this, Sakura Haruno. Just you wait." He snarled, his eyes taking on a devilish glow. I lifted my eyebrows, and smiled, or rather smirked.

"I'll look forward to it, Sasuke Uchiha. Hit me with your best shot." I retorted, tapping the tip of his nose with my index finger gently, Sasuke's eyes watching my fingertip touch his nose, those onyx irises glowing with surprise at my sudden switch. _Go on, Sasuke. I know you want to. Make it hurt really bad. After all, I punched you into snow. I know you can do much worse. _My green eyes sparkled. Yeah, he could do much worse than punching me into snow. Maybe he could throw snowballs at me after school, just like the old days. Sasuke smiled gently.

"I already have an idea of how I'm going to pay you back. And Naruto's going to help me." Sasuke replied. I smiled brightly.

"I can't wait." I answered. _So it's going to be a snowball fight. Cha, cha, cha! _I stopped stock still.

"Wait, Naruto's going to help you?" I asked, slamming my hands down on my thighs. Sasuke smirked, and nodded.

"Yup. Twice the upper arm strength." He answered, his lip curling up higher. I narrowed my eyes, and snarled as my temper rose again.

"Are you KIDDING me! SHANNARO!" I cried, my voice echoing throughout the classroom with the force of my anger. Sasuke smirked again.

"Payback's an asshole, isn't it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I slammed my head down onto the top of my desk. _I'll say…_


	12. Chap 04: Battlefield Part 1

Hey everyone! ^^ I finished it! I finished the most awesomest chapter thanks to Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid! ^^ I LOVE Miku! She rocks! ^^ Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or any song lyrics you may find. ^^ I hope the SasuSaku fans like this chapter, and NaruHina fans, don't kill me. I'm a NaruKarin fan, so I had to do it. ^^ And that's it. ^^ Sorry about the time skip, and I hope Kakashi-sensei is as perverted as ever. ^^ Oh and expect some fireworks next chapter. ^^ Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Seriously, first my parents, Mrs. Hatake, Karin, and everyone else in our homeroom thinks we had sex. It's just crazy, and I don't understand where it could have come from, you know?" I pointed out as Sasuke and I stopped in front of our lockers a few blocks later, Sasuke's hair still damp from when I punched him through a skylight into the snow. Sasuke turned his head toward me, his black eyes getting that fathomless glaze.

"I know where they could've gotten it from." Sasuke started, rolling his eyes. I blinked, expectant.

"Remember how Ino was with us this morning? She could've figured it out. This has been one embarrassing day, that's for sure." Sasuke continued. I nodded, putting my books away, and digging through my backpack, searching for my lunch money.

"You know, Sasuke, I heard from Temari that we'd make a cute couple. What do you think of that?" I asked teasingly, hiding my true intentions. Sasuke picked up on the hidden intention.

"Hell no. You're annoying." He replied, smirking. My heart crashed back down into Earth. _SHANNARO! DAMN YOU SASUKE! BAKA!_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the fire in my green irises, knowing what was coming, yet feeling no fear, apparently.

"What? That's just my opinion." He answered my silent thought. I bit my bottom lip, and softened my eyes. _Opinion huh?_

"You never answered my question. From Gym class a few days ago. Why did you change your opinion of me?" I asked quietly, looking at him innocently, one hand in my locker, the other at my side as I waited for his answer. Sasuke turned away, and shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered quietly, closing his black eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder gently.

"You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to." I replied, smiling weakly. Sasuke turned toward me, surprised.

"I thought that you wanted to know?" He answered, his black eyes wide. I shook my head.

"I do want to know, it's just…" I started, my voice trailing off. Sasuke turned his whole body toward me, peeling my hand off of his shoulder gently, then cradling the right side of my face tenderly in his palm.

"Sakura…What's wrong? Something's been bothering you for a little while now." He asked, his black eyes gentle. I leaned on his palm slightly, my eyes barely open.

"It's nothing…Don't worry about it, Sasuke." I replied quietly, closing my eyes completely. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're hiding something. You can tell me, Sakura." He replied, brushing his fingers across my temple gently. I shook my head, and blinked.

"I'm not hiding anything, Sasuke. Just drop it." I answered. Sasuke gave me a knowing smirk.

"I know you better than that. If you're going to lie, then try harder." He mocked. I smiled slightly.

"Why would you care about how I feel about you?" I asked softly, keeping my voice low. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, then went back to normal. Even though his control over his emotions was still flawless, you could still see the stain of his surprise deep in his irises.

"What do you mean? Of course I would care. I'm your teammate, for crying out loud. C'mon Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked impatiently. I sighed, shaking my head.

"What if I cared about you as more than a teammate? What would you say then?" I countered quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened again, then reverted back to their normal shape.

"What?" He asked, confused. I lifted my head up, looking him in the eyes.

"Sasuke, I-" I started, my green eyes blazing.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Are you going to lunch anytime soon?" A familiar voice spoke up from beside us. I turned my head, my side bangs hitting my face, as I locked eyes with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke rolled his wide eyes.

"Think about it." He replied. I snorted in Sasuke's direction, and turned back to Kakashi-sensei, nodding.

"Yeah, we're going to lunch." I replied, grabbing Sasuke's wrist in my hand harshly. Sasuke tripped, and slammed into my back, as I continued walking, shoving my money into my skirt pocket with an angry hand.

"Sakura, do you happen to have the copy of Make-Out Tactics I loaned you? I ran out of books to read at home, and since I haven't read that one as many times as I have the others, I was hoping I could read it next." Kakashi-sensei asked, walking alongside us. I tossed my head at Sasuke, my green eyes narrowed as my pink bangs flew into them.

"Ask Sasuke. He'd know all about it." I answered, my lip curling up into a slight smirk. Sasuke blinked his black eyes.

"What the hell Sakura? Really?" He replied quietly, pulling backwards a little. I hauled him forward, my grip on his wrist tightening, Sasuke squealing slightly, which made me laugh. Hard. Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Sasuke, where's my book?" He asked simply. Sasuke swung his head toward me, scowling.

"Sakura! Really?" He repeated, pissed. I nodded.

"Yup. And let's not forget to tell him about how you singed the edges." I replied, smirking. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, the Sharingan threatening me from the depths of those black irises. I smiled gently, as the Sharingan glowed ruby.

"Alright, maybe let's not tell him about that." I continued. Kakashi-sensei started sobbing.

"You…Burned…My salvation?" He answered, his voice a cross between crying, and dry heaving. It wasn't pretty. Now this is why you DON'T want to get addicted to porn, kids. I nodded proudly.

"Yup. Sasuke torched it with one of his fireballs. It was reduced to ash in heartbeats." I replied, knowing that I was over exaggerating, but, wanting to go along with it. Sasuke rolled his eyes, his irises fully black, deciding that going along with me was better than going against me.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm sorry." Sasuke added, attempting to feel sorry. It was a fail. A huge fail. Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand, was convinced.

"SASUKE! WAAAAGGGHHHHH!" He sobbed, throwing his silver haired head into Sasuke's shoulder, bawling his eyes out. I fought back a fit of intense laughter. There was nothing more hilarious than Kakashi-sensei getting worked up over porn. Not even killing Naruto. I'm sorry, this was downright hysterical. Sasuke stiffened, his black eyes flashing down to Kakashi-sensei, giving him the Uchiha glare that said, "Get the HELL off of me before I beat the SHIT out of you." I let one giggle escape, Sasuke turning his staggering death glare toward me, making me laugh even harder. Kakashi-sensei sobbed harder, then blew his nose into Sasuke's shoulder, only pissing Sasuke off even more. As a result, I only laughed harder.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you having trouble pulling yourself together over there?" I asked sympathetically, turning around, my pink side bangs falling over my shoulders. Sasuke's black eyes flashed toward me, confused. Kakashi-sensei blew his nose again, and lifted his tear streaked face to me, nodding.

"WAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" He sobbed, not even being able to give me a human answer. I fought back a fit of intense laughter. I was right. This _was_ hilarious. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't find it as funny as I did. He shook Kakashi-sensei off of his shoulder, with a look of utter disgust twisting his features.

"Okay, Kakashi, _that_ was just creepy. You don't need porn to survive. Just ask Mrs. Hatake to-" _SASUKE! YOU PERVERT! SHANNARO! _I turned around, and punched Sasuke in the mouth before he could say anymore, letting go of his wrist as my fist hit his jaw.

"Ever heard of restraint too?" I asked angrily, as Sasuke flew down the hallway, skidding on the floor. Kakashi-sensei turned toward me, and gave me a wide eyed look as I dusted my hands off. I knew he wasn't used to seeing me beat Sasuke down for doing something I didn't like. I usually beat up Naruto when it came to these things, but, now it was backwards. In _his_ world maybe. But in _the real world_, this was normal. Sasuke walked back, his face absolutely livid. He leaned his face forward, and pointed his finger.

"WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT? HUH? WHAT THE _HELL_ IS YOUR PROBLEM SAKURA? ALL I'M DOING IS SPEAKING MY MIND!" Sasuke yelled, his black eyes glowing red, letting me know that the Sharingan was on its way. Oh joy. I balled my hands up, and stood up on my tip toes, our faces close, both of us scowling.

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM YOU PERVERTED BAKA?" I shot back, narrowing my eyes, and leaning closer. Kakashi-sensei just gave us a slightly awed look, as Sasuke and I snarled into each other's faces, our eyes glowing brightly. Sasuke snorted, and hissed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE TEMPERMENT ISSUES! YOU PUNCHED ME THROUGH A SKYLIGHT! SERIOUSLY, YOU NEED THEREAPY!" Sasuke countered, as I crossed my arms over my chest, and flipped my pink hair back.

"Me? THERAPY? You're the one who's always depressed and angry all the time! I try to talk to you about my feelings and all you do is brush them off or call me annoying! What kind of friendship is that? You should listen when a girl is talking to you, you know." I replied, turning around as I snorted. Sasuke didn't break.

"Alright. I'm all ears. What are these feelings that you want me to know so badly?" Sasuke asked, leaning toward me, his eyes glowing with amusement. I knew he wasn't going to play it cleanly. I _hated_ that. I turned and looked at him from over my shoulder as I often do.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you want to know." I snorted, blinking my eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"Whoever said I didn't want to know? There are things that…" He lifted his hand to grab both sides of my jaw in his fingers, making it so that I couldn't turn away. I shut my eyes tightly, and grimaced, trying to pull away as the patch of skin under my eyes flushed bright pink.

"I want you to know as well." Sasuke finished, pulling my face closer to his, our lips inches apart. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. He was too close. Far too close. My heartbeat spiked up into hyper drive, my butterflies took off in my stomach, their wings hitting the sides of the fragile cage with huge knee breaking slams. I lifted my hands up slowly, my eyes throbbing, as I took astonished breaths. This time, he looked like he was going to do it. Oh how I wanted him to do it. _Sasuke, please, just kiss me. I've been waiting for so long. Please, Sasuke._ Sasuke blinked, and smiled gently.

"Now then, what are these feelings you have?" He asked smoothly, his face showing no signs of hormonal activity, like he wasn't feeling anything at all. I tried to shake my head, but his tight grip on my jaw and chin made it impossible.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing, Sasuke." I replied, shutting my eyes tightly. I heard a quiet snort.

"Are you sure? You're blushing." My eyes flashed open, and I caught my breath, looking back at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied, shutting my eyes again. Sasuke leaned back slightly.

"I don't believe you. Looks like there's only one way to find out." I screwed my eyes shut tighter, unsure of what he meant.

"What're you going to do?" I asked, my eyes widening. Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Kiss you?" He asked, his face innocent. _Too _innocent. I shook my head as that's not what I wanted. I closed my eyes and leaned closer, taking a deep breath.

"Yes." I replied, waiting. I heard laughing. Just laughing.

"Ha! Like I'd ever! You're so pathetic Sakura!" Sasuke laughed, holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. I blinked and looked away, then brushed past him.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." I whispered, walking past him. I knew it. I knew he didn't care about me like that. I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Yet, I refused, I refused, I refused to give up hope. I knew it had been a deterred dream. I knew it. And yet…I couldn't shake off the thought that he was kidding. I sighed, as I cleared my head, but, before I was lost in the hallway, a hand caught my wrist, tight, but gentle at the same time. I turned around, my hair lying on my cheek as I turned my head, time slowing down. I didn't have time to think, breathe, blink, or speak. Nothing. Sasuke just leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. They were soft, gentle, and sweet. His hands cradled my head gently, his fingers sliding into my hair, as I stood there, shocked. Every cell in my body screamed for me to react, to kiss him back. But I was frozen where I stood. I couldn't react. It was like my brain's postal service had malfunctioned or something. Sasuke pulled away a few seconds later, watching me with his black irises, anxious for a reaction. Any reaction. But all I could do was _not_ react. I sighed, blinking my eyes gently.

"…Sasuke…" I breathed, my lips tingling. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, and smiled softly.

"Sakura?" He replied, expectant. I laid my forehead on his gently, my breathing coming back slowly. I couldn't believe it. He actually kissed me. After all this time of guessing, and flirting, and waiting. He actually did it. Finally.

"Thank you." I replied, throwing my arms over his shoulders, as Sasuke's arms circled me, holding me gently. I heard something between a laugh, and a dry heave, and turned toward the sound. Kakashi-sensei stood with his uncovered eye covered by his right hand, and he was peering out from behind it at me and Sasuke, curious and slightly awed.

"My eye…Will never be the same again. I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Kakashi-sensei cried, and took off down the hall, running like one of those scared hillbillies from an old cheesy western movie, his arms up over his head, running for his life. His feet looked like they were going a thousand miles per hour, dust flying out from behind him.

"GET THE ANTICEPTIC! THE ACHOLHOL, THE BAND AIDS! HURRY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screeched, running around the long hallway. Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes. I smiled, and giggled. _Kakashi-sensei is always so entertaining._ Sasuke and I watched Kakashi-sensei tear around the long room, running up and down the hall in what seemed like a heartbeat. Sasuke sighed.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes as he shook his head to himself. I shrugged, smiling at Sasuke softly.

"I don't think he ever will. Not unless someone comes and makes him stop before he gets killed in the next minute." I answered, swinging my right fist at Kakashi-sensei threateningly. Sasuke turned my face back to his with his fingers gently, laughing quietly.

"Sakura, don't worry about him. He'll get over it." He replied, sliding his right hand into my hair, holding the left side of my head gently. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, Mrs. Hatake is bound to find him in a few seconds." I answered, lifting my chin toward the back of the room, Mrs. Hatake standing at the end of the room, her hands on her hips.

"It looks like she's going to blow up soon…" Sasuke muttered, blinking his black eyes. I nodded at Mrs. Hatake's beyond furious expression, and smirked.

"We should go now, shouldn't we?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Sasuke nodded, and smirked his smug smile that made me die on the inside.

"Yeah, we should. But then we'd miss Kakashi getting the snot beaten out of him." I nodded, thinking.

"True, but it's none of our business what Mrs. Hatake does to him." I replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, fighting a smile.

"True. Very true." He answered as we pulled away, turning toward the cafeteria just as Mrs. Hatake grabbed Kakashi-sensei by the collar and was screaming into his face about something. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying since she was belting whatever she was saying at the top of her lungs. Sasuke and I walked through the door to the cafeteria, and headed to the lunch line. I picked up a tray, and walked down the line, picking out my orange chicken and rice, glancing back at Sasuke when we got stuck in the line to pay. I knew that I could ask the question now. It was the only time I could think of.

"Sasuke, why did you change your opinion of me?" I asked, giving him a sidelong glance. Sasuke smirked back, his eyes amused.

"Because you're temperamental, beautiful, and just so damn annoying. There, you happy." He shot back teasingly, just as the line started moving again. I nodded, and smiled.

"Yup, I'm all good now. So, what're we going to do now?" I asked. Sasuke thought for a second, probably unsure himself. I sighed, and paid for my food.

"We'll worry about that later, after we figure it out ourselves. Why don't we just keep that kiss between ourselves, alright?" I suggested, walking toward the table. Sasuke followed close behind, his usual scowl already painted on. I snorted, and smiled as Ino and Karin leapt up from the table, and ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

"We were so worried that Sasuke glomped you to death for that episode in homeroom!" Karin squealed, smashing her cheek against mine. I widened my eyes. _What the hell is glomp?_ Ino squeezed me tightly, and hip bumped me.

"Yeah, _especially_ after that episode in homeroom." Ino added. I swung my head toward her, my green eyes narrowed, as my temper switched on.

"You weren't even there so how would you know?" I snapped, forgetting to control myself. Ino narrowed her sky blue eyes at my outburst, and snarled.

"I could hear you hollering out of that big mouth of yours from all the way down the hall, Billboard-Brow!" She replied, her voice icy. I snarled.

"Who asked you to listen to what I had to say to Sasuke, Ino-pig!" I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest, turning my back to Ino as she did the same thing. Karin looked from Ino and me, and toward Sasuke questioningly.

"Did I say something?" She asked, blinking her cherry red eyes innocently. Sasuke shrugged, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Beats me." He replied. Karin took her seat on the other side of Naruto, Ino and I sitting down to eat our food as our tempers cooled. Soon, all of us were caught up in conversation about Kakashi-sensei's latest stunt in the hallway, about his book being burned. Ino and Naruto busted out laughing, Hinata staying quiet. I lifted my eyebrows at her silently asking her what was the matter. Hinata just glanced at Karin then back, her face twisting into a bitter frown. I bit my bottom lip. _Looks like a storm is brewing. _

"He actually blew his nose into your arm? That's a first." Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded, taking a bite out of his pork fried rice.

"Yup. It was disgusting. I nearly threw up." Sasuke replied, giving me a glance. I jerked my head back, blushing. _No doubt he's thinking about that kiss. Will he tell them? _Sasuke sighed, and smiled at me gently.

"Then Sakura knocked some sense into me. She punched me all the way down the hall." He continued, poking my forehead gently. I nodded, and smiled, lifting my finger to the spot under my eyes, that was blushing like crazy.

"And I'll bet I looked cute doing it." I replied, my statement sounding more like a question rather than a statement of fact. Sasuke lifted one eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Not really. You looked just about as annoying as always. Cute never jumped to mind." My temper flipped on again, and I blew steam from my nose, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from him.

"Humph. You wouldn't know what a cute girl looked like even if she punched you in the face." I snorted, tossing my head. Sasuke sighed.

"So you're basically calling yourself ugly. That's fine by me. I guess you're an ugly girl with a huge forehead to boot." I snarled, scowling as I stood up, pulling my right hand back as I snarled.

"SHANNARO! BAKA!" I shouted, punching Sasuke across the face, Sasuke flying out of his chair and onto the floor as I swung my fist toward my right side, stomping over to him as the entire student body turned and stared at me. But I didn't care. Sasuke needed to pay. Right now. I grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up off of the ground, and snarled one more time.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE IDIOT? IF I'M SO UGLY, THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME IN THE HALLWAY JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO, HUH? IF I'M SO UGLY, THEN WHY DID YOU SUGGEST THAT I STAY OVER LAST NIGHT? HUH? AGAIN, IF I'M SO UGLY, THEN WHY DID YOU COMFORT ME DURING THAT SNOWSTORM LAST NIGHT, TRY TO KISS ME IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM, AND LET ME USE YOUR SHOWER? HUH?" I screamed into his face, Sasuke's look of fear coming out, the same one that had been painted onto his face last night when I had blown up at him about Kakashi-sensei's book. Only there wasn't just fear in his eyes. There was surprise and shock. I didn't break.

"HUH, YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING?" I asked angrily, shaking him harshly. Sasuke didn't reply, he just let me shake him, as I snarled and screamed my favorite word, shannaro, at him over and over, the entire freshman student body giving us wide eyed looks. Ino and everyone else were stunned.

"Sasuke kissed you?" Karin asked, her cherry eyes wide. _Oh. _

"Just now?" Naruto added, ramen falling out of his mouth onto the ground. _My. _

"In the hallway?" Ino finished, her hand over her mouth. _God. _I dropped Sasuke onto the ground, and rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Uh, no, I was just kidding. It was all a lie. Just forget I even said anything." I stammered, lifting my palms, shaking them in front of me. Sasuke got up from the ground, and rubbed his jaw.

"Could you hit any harder?" He asked. To answer his question, I slammed my right fist into the top of his skull, sending him to the floor again.

"As a matter of fact I can, so shut up." I shot back, my right hand balled into a fist at my side. Ino, Karin, and Naruto watched Sasuke and I interact with interest, until Naruto snorted.

"I'm not seeing it. Sasuke and Sakura just don't mesh romantically." I nearly punched his face off too.

"SHANNARO! BAKA NARUTO! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE, HUH?" I shouted, Sasuke quickly getting up off of the ground to hold me back. Karin nudged Naruto gently.

"She's got a point. What do you know about love, Naruto?" She asked. I kicked and screamed shannaro at Sasuke over and over, as I pushed and shoved at him, kicking out, trying to get past Sasuke, but his arms were like steel girders, unbreakable and too strong for me. Naruto thought for a second, then turned to Karin.

"I know that you have to not be as oblivious as Sasuke when it comes to their feelings, meaning…" His voice trailed off as he smiled at Karin. Karin blinked her red eyes.

"Meaning?" She echoed, expectant. Sasuke and I continued fighting, as I grabbed him by the hair and swung him around like a rag doll, still screaming shannaro. Naruto leaned closer to Karin, and pressed his lips to hers, Hinata's eyes widening, Ino watching with shock. I flung Sasuke toward the window, not even watching where he was going as I flung my fist toward Naruto.

"SHANNARO!" I shouted, not seeing what was happening, until the very last second. I stopped in mid air, staggering forward. _So Naruto has a crush on Karin. Looks like he's not an idiot after all. _I backed up, looking back toward the next table over seeing Sasuke get up and start coming back, although scratched up. I lifted my hand to my mouth.

"Sorry, Sasuke." I murmured. He shook his head, pointing at Hinata.

"Worry about her, not me. She needs a friend right now. You and I will talk about this little punching habit you have later over needing-to-be-folded clothes, got it, Sakura Haruno?" He replied, smiling. I blushed.

"Is that a date?" I asked, blinking in surprise. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want to call it." He answered, snorting and turning away as he fought his smile. Hinata stood up, slamming her palms down on the table. I swung my head toward her, lifting my palm to my mouth again.

"This _cannot_ be happening."


	13. Chap 04: Battlefield Part 2

Hey everyone! ^^ I start school tommorow, so, I'm not going to update as frequently. But, I FINALLY finished this. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or "In My Head" by: Jason Derulo, or "Popular" by: The Veronicas. Sceond, I decided that I was going to switch it up. I watched a few NaruHina videos, and I started to "feel" it. So, I'm going it make it go into a SuiKa kind of direction, like Konoha High School as far as Karin goes(I'm starting to hate her again). Unfortunately. Third, I couldn't think of anything else to do for the ending, so I made Sakura annoy Sasuke. Oh joy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I will update as soon as possible, if school allows. ^^ Thanks for all of your reviews. ^^ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, SUCH AS NARUTO, OR THE SONGS USED. Sorry. Had to do that. Anyway, enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Naruto, you like Karin?" Hinata asked, astounded. I glanced over at Naruto and Karin, who had pulled back at Hinata's slam on the table. Karin stepped away from Naruto, Ino pulling her away from the table, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walking over, sensing the rising tension. Naruto blinked his blue eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I do, Hinata. I don't want to hurt your feelings-" He started, glancing from Karin back to Hinata, still unsure. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot. _

"Too late Naruto! I'm already hurt. And the worst is yet to come!" She exclaimed, crying tears from her delicate eyes, the veins around her eye sockets protruding out of her head as the Byakugan appeared. I widened my eyes. _Is she really going to fight Karin for Naruto? _Karin lifted her fingers, picking up on the hidden meaning in Hinata's words.

"Worst? As in you want to fight me?" Karin challenged. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, right here, right now." She replied. I narrowed my eyes, tightening my right hand into a fist. Sasuke rested his hands on my elbows, tense, keeping me still.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Naruto has a crush on me, pathetic little runt!" Karin countered, sitting back a little on her hips. Naruto slid in between the two girls, glancing back and forth.

"Guys, there's no need for fighting." He soothed. Hinata lifted her tear streaked face to Naruto, sobbing.

"Sure, now you care about me!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. Karin snarled.

"Get out of the way!" Karin exclaimed at Naruto, stomping toward Hinata. I moved toward Karin, but Sasuke's firm grip on my elbows prevented me from getting far.

"Sasuke! Let go!" I ordered, trying to get loose. Sasuke looked me in the eyes, his black irises serious.

"Let Naruto handle this." He replied, holding my elbows tighter. I snarled, and looked over Sasuke's shoulder, seeing Karin and Hinata tensing up, getting ready. Why couldn't Sasuke understand that we had to help Naruto? I struggled harder, kicking at Sasuke, trying to do anything in order to get him to let me go. Sasuke let go of my elbows, and took me into his arms tightly, holding me close to him, looking back at Naruto from over his shoulder as I struggled, my efforts futile.

"Sasuke, let go of me! I have to help Naruto!" I screamed, kicking at Sasuke. Sasuke winced as my right leg met with his stomach, but his grip didn't loosen. Naruto looked over at me, his eyes wide.

"Sakura…" I pulled my right hand back as far as I could, and took a deep breath, rearing backward, wrenching Sasuke forward, his eyes widening in surprise.

"SHANNARO!" I cried, flinging my fist into Sasuke's gut, liquid flying out of his mouth as my knuckles dug into his stomach, his eyes beyond wide. Sasuke flew toward the wall at the entrance to the cafeteria, tears starting to fall down my face as I followed through, hunching forward as I reached the end of my cross. I knew I was in for it once he woke up. But, Naruto needed protecting. Karin and Hinata were about to blow right through him in order to get at each other's throats. I darted toward Karin and Hinata, tears falling.

"Don't fight! We all just became friends! Please! Save it for some other time!" I cried, tears flying out behind me, as I flew toward Naruto, sliding in front of him, blocking him from view. I didn't understand myself. I didn't understand why I was acting like this. Apparently, my tears and words affected Karin and Hinata, since they shifted, relaxing. Hinata's Byakugan faded away, Karin lowered her fingers, and Naruto sighed. I shoved past them, running toward Sasuke. I knelt down alongside him, Ino, Karin, Hinata, and Naruto kneeling down next to me, as I picked up Sasuke's upper body off the ground, brushing his bangs out of his eyes gently as Ino held her hands over his stomach, starting to heal him. My tears fell onto his cheeks, as I cried harder.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I sobbed, holding him close, his face in my neck.

"I know, Sakura. I know. But why did you have to punch me?" He murmured against the side of my neck, his lips moving on the underside of my jawbone. I gasped, the hair on the back of my neck lifting up, as chills washed over me. My eyes throbbed, my heart pounding.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I just moved." I whispered, my eyes still throbbing. Sasuke's lip curled up.

"You say that almost every time. Try something new for a change." He replied, lifting his face up, and laying his forehead on my left temple. I sighed, lifting up my right hand to hold his face gently in my palm. Ino stood up, smiling down at us.

"He's alright now. I healed the internal bruising. You hit him pretty hard, Sakura. Take better care of him, alright?" She scolded, then smirked at the last part. I nodded, Sasuke sitting up, and looking around.

"Did anyone else get hurt, or did the fight never happen?" He asked, looking around.

"It didn't happen. Sakura stopped us." Hinata replied, glancing at Karin then back. Sasuke gave me a smirk, and lifted his hand up, flicking his fingers at me.

"Nice." He praised awkwardly, almost as if he didn't know what to say. I smiled, knotting my hands behind my back, blinking.

"Sasuke, thank you." I replied, Sasuke smiling softly. I sighed, leaning back a little. My circle of friends was safe again. Karin and Hinata glared at each other, then Hinata softly smiled.

"Sorry for trying to attack you, Hinata. That was wrong." Karin apologized, reaching out her hand. Hinata took it, and nodded.

"I'm sorry for trying to attack you too. I guess, I need to learn to control my emotions better." Hinata sighed. Naruto glanced over at me, and I lifted my chin to Hinata, narrowing my green eyes.

"Go." I ordered quietly, Sasuke coming over to stand alongside me. Naruto sighed, and took a deep breath, fumbling with his fingers for a few seconds.

"Uh, Hinata?" He asked, his blue eyes sad and downcast. Hinata perked right up, and turned her pale irises toward him with sudden happiness. _Hm, young love._ I flattened my right hand on my hip, and smiled.

"Yes, Naruto?" She replied, smiling, and holding her hands behind her, like I had been. Naruto stuttered a little bit, almost like he wasn't sure what to say. I shifted, my hip gently bumping into Sasuke's, a small grunt coming from my dismal friend.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you. I just want you to know, that, if I had known how you felt, then I wouldn't have hung out with Karin. But, it's too late now." Naruto answered, keeping his blue eyes down. Sasuke and I widened our eyes, Ino gasping in surprise. Hinata looked away, sad. Karin smirked, and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata, you can have him. Suigetsu Hozuki was flirting with me the other day, and, I don't know, I think he's kind of cute." She soothed, her cherry red eyes gentle. Hinata looked up at her with surprise.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wiping at her eyes. Karin glanced at Naruto, scowling.

"How could you be so oblivious? Had I of known, I would've slapped you across the face! Naruto Uzumaki, you're so dead to me!" She scolded, crossing her arms over her chest, although the gentle flicker in her eyes gave away the fact that she was teasing. Naruto widened his eyes and lifted his finger, pointing it at Karin.

"WHAT THE HELL? I KISSED YOU AND NOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed, Karin merely curling her lip up.

"It was part of my plan. Sorry I used you Naruto." Karin replied smoothly, her eyes sincere. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Ino shifting, planting her foot firmly. I smirked. _Clever. She wanted to get Hinata to the point where she'd admit her feelings, so she hurt her enough so that Naruto would realize it. Not bad, Karin. _Karin glanced at me, and winked. I smiled and nodded once, my green eyes gentle. _Not bad at all, Karin. _Karin turned back to Naruto, and rubbed Hinata's shoulder with the hand that was resting on it.

"I wanted Hinata to tell you how she felt. But, seeing as she had many opportunities and passed them up, I decided to put her in a situation that she would _have_ to drop some hints that she likes you. In short, I forced her to tell you how she felt." Karin explained. Hinata widened her eyes, tears falling down her face.

"Karin, you did this for me?" She asked. I knew that it was time to help explain. There was _a lot_ to clear up. On _both_ sides. I stepped up, and knelt down next to Hinata.

"Karin wanted to tell Naruto how you felt herself, but, she couldn't bring up the nerve to do that to you. She knew that if she told him, that it would be like stabbing you in the back. So, she thought of a way to make you tell him yourself." I replied, wiping Hinata's tears away. Karin nodded, and sighed, smiling.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but, I figured that making you jealous was the only way it would work. Sorry about being a bitch." She apologized. Ino laughed once, and walked over, patting Karin on the back.

"That was pretty bitchy, but smart too. Although pretty overused, just saying." Ino responded. Hinata and I exchanged glances, and stood up, nodding.

"Yeah, it's a method that _everyone_ uses for forced confessions. Sorry, but that wasn't very original." I added, smiling softly. Karin rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. But I knew it would work, that's why I did it." She replied, her cherry red eyes laughing. Sasuke chuckled, and I glanced back at him from over my shoulder, my green eyes soft.

"Naruto, I, uh, um…" Hinata started, nervous. I turned back to her, and Karin gave her a gentle push.

"Go ahead. He won't bite." Karin urged, smiling gently. Hinata widened her eyes again, slightly scared.

"Are you sure?" She repeated, her eyes full of fear. Karin nodded, and pointed to Naruto.

"Go on, he's waiting." She replied, giving her a slightly harder nudge. Hinata stumbled forward, and sighed. Karin crossed her arms over her chest, and gently hip bumped me. I turned my head toward her, tilting my head to the side.

"What is it?" I asked, blinking. Karin shrugged.

"Whatever you think it is. I just hip bumped you." She replied. I smiled. Karin had really turned around. She didn't walk around like she ruled the school anymore, or was a bitch for no reason. She had relented when it came to Sasuke and I's bond, instead of trying to sever it, she was strengthening it. I heard from Hinata a few times in the past week since she'd become a part of our little circle of friends that she talked about me all the time, how she really wanted to be like me. She told me that Karin wanted to be as strong and beautiful as I am, and that she hopes that she'll be able to become like me in the future.

Personally, I was flattered. I didn't think that I was that cool, but, if being Karin's somewhat kind of role model was enough to keep her from resorting to her old bitchy ways, then so be it. I mean I didn't want her to follow me around like some kind of puppy dog. I just wanted her to not be a bitch. Regardless, I was just glad she was my friend instead of my enemy. Fighting her had taken a lot of energy out of me. I sighed, and turned my attention back to Naruto and Hinata, who were now hugging each other tightly. I smiled.

"Looks like that's one love square fixed." I murmured. Karin looked over at me, slightly surprised.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused. I sighed.

"You, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were stuck in a love square. I decided to help out and fix it." I replied. Karin nodded and laughed once.

"Looks like, you did a pretty good job, Sakura." She answered, smiling at Naruto and Hinata. I shook my head.

"No. This was your doing. You fixed it." I corrected, turning to her. Karin smirked.

"Yeah, I guess it was." She answered, tilting her head to the side as she smiled. I smiled back, and sighed.

"Now what?" I asked. Ino and Karin glanced at Sasuke, and then back to me.

"How about you two tell us about that kiss?" Ino suggested, Karin high fiving her. Sasuke blushed slightly. I turned beet red.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched, my voice echoing throughout the whole cafeteria. Sasuke walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." He ordered, gripping my shoulder in his palm. I swung my head toward him, scowling.

"But-" I started. Sasuke smirked.

"You aren't embarrassed, are you?" He taunted, his black eyes glowing. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'm not. Why?" I asked, blinking a few times. Sasuke shrugged.

"Just asking." I balled my right hand up and shook it front of my face.

"LISTEN UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE MIND GAMES, SO MAN UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE _HELL_ YOU'RE THINKING, ALRIGHT?" I replied, waving my right fist in the air in front of Sasuke. He didn't break. As always.

"What mind games?" He asked, tilting his head. I snarled.

"What's-" I started, until Sasuke curled his lip up higher than usual. _Uh oh…This can't be good. _Sasuke sighed, and smiled.

"Seriously, Sakura, you should know by now that I don't play mind games. I make you think that I am." He replied smoothly. I smirked.

"And I annoy you into thinking you hate me, when it's the exact opposite." I retorted, smiling. Sasuke leaned closer, staring deep into my eyes.

"Exactly." He answered, poking my forehead. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, Sasuke gasping in surprise.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I murmured against his shoulder, laying my head on it. Karin cooed, Ino smiled, Naruto and Hinata laughing quietly. Sasuke looked down at me, unsure of what to do. I heard Naruto or someone walking toward us, somewhat angry.

"SASUKE! DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE AND HUG HER!" Karin yelled, slapping Sasuke on the arm. I felt Sasuke flinch, then arms wrapped around me too. I relaxed, clutching him tighter.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I whispered, my face heating up, as a blush rose. Sasuke's heartbeat quickened against my collarbone, his chest started rising and falling slower, his entire body erupted in chills. I was making him blush. I was making him have a hormonal reaction to me. I was actually doing it. It felt so good. To hold him, finally. I could hold him. I could wrap my touch-deprived arms around him, and cradle him gently. I could do it. Anytime I wished.

"Are you going to let me go, Sakura?" I lifted my head up, my grip on him loosening. He looked down at me, his black eyes glowing gently, but his face beet red. I smiled.

"Probably not." I replied, smirking. Sasuke sighed.

"I figured you'd say that." He answered, his voice a slight whine. I tilted my head to the side.

"You don't like it when I hug you?" I asked, slightly hurt. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, that's not it, I just-" He started, his face getting redder. I lifted my face upward, and gave him a quick and gentle kiss, closing my eyes. His eyes widened, those luminous black irises glowing brighter than ever, mostly out of surprise. Everyone smirked, the girls cooing. I pulled back, taking a step backwards, and lifted one finger, smiling brightly.

"I'm going down the line here. You didn't pull away when I kissed you, so, I guess it's alright if I do that whenever I feel like it. Now, what else can I do to torture you…?" I started, closing my left eye playfully. Sasuke blushed, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Great. I knew that having a crush on you was a bad idea." He muttered. I leaned closer, keeping my left index finger in the air, my right hand on my hip.

"Well, you're stuck, Sasuke Uchiha." I replied, smiling. His lips curled up into a gentle smile.

"I know." He answered softly, tilting his head to the side. Ino and Karin laughed, and I turned around, scowling. Ino smirked.

"What? Sasuke is stuck with you. We already knew that. You told us." She pointed out. I sighed, and face palmed. _You would Ino, you would. _Karin smirked.

"And we _know_ you two did _something_ last night, so don't even deny it." I narrowed my eyes, and balled my right hand up, holding it at my side, the blue chakra fire flaring into existence.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, SO JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" I screamed, my temper rising and surging through my veins at full strength. Ino and Karin laughed into their palms, Hinata hid her face in Naruto's shoulder, Naruto holding her close. They looked cute together, finally happy with each other, after being frustrated, and hurt. I was happy for them. But I had something else I had to deal with at the time. Something _more _pressing, in my opinion. I took a deep breath, pulling my right fist back, the blue fire flaring up brighter.

"SHANNARO BAKA!" I shouted, flinging my fist forward, punching Ino across the face, then bringing up my left foot to kick Karin in the gut, both of them flying backwards. I planted my left foot on the ground, my right arm bent at the elbow, the blue fire weaving in the air, luminous and bright.

"YOU TWO ARE _SO_ DEAD TO ME! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK SASUKE AND I DID SOMETHING, AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE? JUST KEEP YOUR NOSES OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" I scolded hotly, turning away and blowing steam from my nose. Karin and Ino got up, walking back over to us, just as the bell rang. I walked back to the table, and picked up my half eaten lunch, and discarded it in the trash, walking out the door before the others could catch up.

I was furious. I was _pissed_. Why did everyone think Sasuke and I did something? It felt like the entire world felt that way. Like the world was closing in from all sides, with their poking and prodding ways. It ticked me off. It made me want to slam my Cherry Blossom Impact into each one of their many faces, be it a friend, lover, someone close to me. I just hoped people would stop with it, eventually. I stopped beside my locker, twirling my lock expertly, shifting from side to side impatiently. Once I got the thing open, I reached into my backpack, and pulled out my iPhone, plugged in my headphones, and turned it on, pressing play on one of my favorite songs(I'm addicted to the song "Untouched" by: The Veronicas), but despite wanting to listen to that song, I heard the familiar opening of Sasuke's favorite song. _Jason Derulo. Wow. Just wow. Can this day get any worse? _I bit my tongue all throughout the first verse, pulling my gym bag out of my locker with an angry hand, but, I couldn't stop myself when it reached the chorus.

"In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. My head, you'll be screamin' ohhhh…In my head, it's goin' down. My head, it's goin' down. In my head." I sang quietly, keeping my voice down, for fear that someone I knew was going slap me upside my head for singing a sex song. I knew that it was gross, but, I _loved_ this song. Everyone says that it's stupid and annoying, but, I _loved_ it. Not just because of Sasuke. But because it's just awesome. The second verse came around, and I decided to tap my feet quietly, instead of singing along, so that I wouldn't get discovered.

"Listening to "In My Head" now, aren't you?" I stiffened, right when the bridge came. I carefully turned around, biting my lip.

"We aren't going to go when I say the word, you aren't going teach me the ropes, and show me a side of love I've never known, are you?" I asked quietly, slightly scared. Sasuke shook his head, and smirked.

"Nope. That never jumped to mind." He replied, his arms crossed over his chest. I looked down, and sighed.

"I'm pathetic." I muttered, and picked up my bag, just as the song reached the third chorus/bridge thing. I didn't care. I was busted. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighed, and grabbed my arm.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised you even _have_ that song on your iPhone." He soothed, lifting my face up with two fingers. I blinked, and smiled.

"Oh, that's all. Yeah, I've had it on my phone for a while now. I really liked it when I first heard it, so I decided I'd just stick on my phone for times when I was in the mood for Jason Derulo." I replied, pulling my headphones out of my ears, and starting to shut off my phone.

"Wait, I want to listen to it. It's my favorite song." He answered, reaching for my phone. I shook my head, and pulled my headphones out of it.

"Hang on, we can both listen to it. I have the speaker feature on this thing." I explained to Sasuke's slightly disappointed expression. I pressed play, and the song started, the sound of it echoing in my locker as I set my phone down inside my locker, on the shelf in the top of it. Sasuke didn't sing along, neither did I, we just finished getting ready for Gym silently, just listening. Then, "Popular" by: The Veronicas came on. Sasuke's head swung toward me, his eyes narrowed, his signature glare already painted on his face. I smirked, and pulled my phone out of my locker, shutting it with one hand.

"I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club. But it's me so I'll show love. But it's me so show me love." I put my right hand on my hip, flipping my pink hair back sassily, then beckoning him closer with my right hand, curling my fingers toward my wrist, smirking.

"When I walk into the room people stop and stare. It's like nobody else is there. You know it's me not you. Who said anything about you?" I continued, lifting my right index finger in the air questioningly, shaking my head slightly, then tapping the tip of Sasuke's nose with my finger. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and one side of his mouth curled up, not convinced. He _hated _this song.

"Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard. And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.. Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!" Sasuke watched me carefully, as I slid my feet across the ground, attempting to dance. I thought it was a fail, but…I managed to cartwheel with just one hand to balance myself. That was good right?

"Most guys I dated got intimidated so now I date up. If you know what it means so they shut up. If you know what it means so just shut up!" I came up, and clapped my hands together in front of Sasuke's face, my face an amused smirk, my eyes glowing. Sasuke blinked, and went right back to being stubborn.

"'Cause I don't wanna give half away on the date we don't make up. If you know what I mean when we wake up. If you know what I mean when we break up!" I lifted my finger to my cheek, and held it there, just singing like I was arguing with someone, trying to be convincing. Sasuke shook his head, smiling softly. I smiled back, then went back into character, my slight scowl coming back.

"Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard. And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..Pop, pop, popular!" I continued, putting one hand on my hip, lifting my right index finger up into the air, leaning my face forward every now and then. Ino, Karin, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Karin's other teammates stopped, standing off to the side as I attempted to annoy the hell out of Sasuke, using one of my favorite songs.

"You always wanna be around me so you know what it's like when the world is at your feet and you're VIP tonight. You've either you got it or you don't and I'm sorry you won't get there by using me. Just go and do your own thing." I continued, walking a circle around Sasuke, singing the words into his ears as I circled him, Sasuke still being stubborn. I smirked, and backed up from being right in front of him, still smirking.

"Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard. And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..Pop, pop, popular!" Ino and Karin cheered, the rest of them widening their eyes as I managed to cartwheel again, for the third time in the row. When I came back up, my hair fell over my face, my green eyes glowing brightly as my lips curled up. Sasuke smirked, putting one hand on his hip, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard. And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!" I finished, back flipping three times, using the same hand and arm that I had for my cartwheels, not knowing what else to do except my ninja moves, minus the punching. I knew I couldn't dance. Ballet, improvised, hip hop, pop. I couldn't dance at all. So, I tried to match my flips and jumps to the music. And add in a few of my own ideas as well. When I landed in a crouch from my last jump, Ino and Karin cheered, as the song ended, Sasuke leaning up against the side of his locker, smirking. Karin walked toward me, and patted me on the shoulder.

"That was awesome! You looked so good!" She praised. Ino jumped, holding her hands to the sides of her rib cage.

"It was awesome! I didn't know you danced?" She asked as I walked back over to them. I shook my head.

"I don't." I replied, shutting off my phone, picking up my Gym bag, everyone starting toward the gym, the huge group of us traveling in a huge bunch, taking up almost the whole hallway. Hinata rubbed my shoulder.

"You looked so strong. I mean those jumps and cartwheels. Awesome." She answered. I nodded, thanking her.

"Thanks. It was just to annoy Sasuke, he _hates_ that song." I replied modestly. Sasuke snorted.

"It annoyed me alright. Mission accomplished." He replied. I swung my head toward him, and flicked his forehead.

"Pop, pop, popular!" I teased, as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a small red mark coming into existence on his forehead. Everyone laughed, as we went our separate ways, the girls heading into the locker room, the boys heading into theirs. _CHA! Am I badass or what? _


	14. Chap 05: Love Song

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm BACK! The next chapter of "Dirty Laundry" is finally finished. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I was running low on ideas. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or "Uruwashiki Hito" by: Ikimono Gakari or any other song lyrics you may find. ^^ A few things, such as: One, I'm _obsessed_ with Ikimono Gakari now. I'm sorry, they're just that cool. I think I'll use more of their songs as inspiration more often, because I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Two, I do not own the "Ugly Whore" bit. I liked it so much, I decided to make a Sasuke version of it. Only it uses the same words. I could SOO imagine Sasuke calling Sakura an ugly whore, judging by the way the manga's going now. So, that's why I threw it in there. Aside from that bit, the rest should be pretty original, unless I missed something. Anyway, third. Sorry that there is no NaruHina action in this chapter, NaruHina fans. I'm still skeptical about that pairing, although I can "feel" the love between Naruto and Hinata. I'm still a NaruKarin fan. And as for the ShikaIno and ShikaTema fans, you all might be disappointed if I go with the idea I have now. Anyway, there is swearing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ More are coming, I promise. ^^

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk, heading toward Sasuke's house. It was after training, again. I really don't feel like explaining the events that went down at training. You'll find out about them sooner or later. Sasuke was just that predictable. I kept walking, the wind being slightly warmer now, allowing me to just wear my shirt and sweatshirt, and skirt. I turned at his front door, and walked up the steps, knocking on the door lightly. It opened nearly instantly, and I gave Sasuke a soft smile.

"Hey. I brought some food for dinner. I stopped at Ichiraku's for ramen." I pointed out, lifting the take out bag. Sasuke smiled, the wind ruffling his black side bangs in the breeze gently.

"That sounds good. And I already finished my homework, so, we could just get started on the laundry, if you want." He offered. I nodded. I hadn't brought my homework, since I had none, because I finished it in class. I could work on the laundry with him. It wasn't going to kill me. It was only going to cost me my sanity. Okay, maybe not my sanity. It had to cost something. Right?

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, confused. I blinked, not realizing that I spaced out into my fantasy dreamland. I walked through the door, Sasuke shutting it behind me. I looked around, seeing his house exactly the way we left it this morning, although warmer. A fire burned in the stone hearth, probably made from one of his fireballs. Classic Sasuke. I turned around, and looked at him from over my shoulder.

"Did you light that fire just now?" I asked, lifting up my index finger as I flipped my pink side bangs back. Sasuke nodded, and smiled gently.

"Yeah, I just did. It's pretty warm in here, isn't it?" He replied, walking over to me, taking the take out box out of my hands. I relinquished the box almost immediately, being hungry myself. I followed him soundlessly, taking off my shoes on the way, and setting them onto the floor by the door. I stopped behind my chair, and sighed.

"You know…Things seem different between us." I murmured quietly. Sasuke looked up from the take out box.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked, taking out the ramen with one hand, keeping his eyes on me. I gulped. There was no easy way to put this.

"I'm not sure if…You actually do like me, or if you kissed me because you wanted me to be quiet or whatever." I replied, shaking my head as I turned around. Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, that. Don't worry." He answered, his lips curling up into a gentle smile. I shook my head.

"How can I not worry?" I replied, keeping my back turned. I heard Sasuke walk over to me, and felt his hands come down on my shoulders, gently turning me around.

"Sakura, it's okay. Don't worry, alright?" He answered, smiling again, in an effort to cheer me up, that smug smirk I loved so much. It held no appeal to me now.

"Sasuke, I think you should just-" Sasuke shook his head once.

"Don't even think about it." He answered. I looked up at him, being only a few inches shorter, and widened my eyes.

"But-" Sasuke wrapped his arms around me gently, lifting me up off the floor. I wound my legs around his sides, and hugged him back, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Sakura, I don't want you to worry. We're alright. You haven't annoyed me all that much since before I kissed you in the hallway." He replied, his head lying on my shoulder. I held him tighter, my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"That's a relief." I answered, sighing. Sasuke smiled gently.

"Count your blessings." I closed my eyes, and relaxed. The only thing I could hear was the sound of Sasuke breathing, and the crackling of the fire a few feet away. I started to get tired, sleepiness coming on. But Sasuke didn't put me down, or show any intention of doing so. He just held me. It felt good to finally have him hold me. His arms were so warm, and strong, and comforting.

"Sasuke?" I felt him nod his head in response.

"What is it?" He asked, seeming to be enjoying this moment that we were having. I just laid my head back down on his shoulder.

"Never mind." I answered, sighing as I started to let sleep take me. I could feel Sasuke's heart beating against my right lung, a soft thudding, not too loud or too hard. His breathing echoed mine, slow and gentle. I inhaled deeply, the scent that could only be associated with Sasuke flooding into my nose, flowing through my body. Calmness washed over me, as I let myself drift. Drift in Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura?" I nodded as an answer.

"Yeah?" Sasuke exhaled.

"Are you hungry? The ramen's going to get cold." He replied, hesitantly pulling his face backwards to look me in the eyes, our foreheads against each other. I nodded, and smiled softly.

"Yeah. I'd better eat before I fall asleep." I answered. Sasuke laughed once.

"Yeah. You staying over again?" He asked, titling his head slightly. I nodded, smiling brighter.

"Yep. My mother and father told me I should, for some reason. I'm not sure why, actually." I answered. Sasuke blinked.

"Probably because it's Friday night." He answered as if that explained everything. I nodded.

"That's what I think too. She never lets me sleep over at friend's houses on days other than Friday." I've always thought it was weird, but, now I get it." I answered, laying my forehead on his again. Sasuke looked back at me with sleepy black eyes.

"My mother was the same way, back when she was still here, obviously." He answered, his voice soft and gentle. I smiled, and poked his forehead.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We can sleep after we eat dinner, okay?" I suggested, taking his face in my hands carefully after he nodded, and pressing my lips to his gently. His response was just as gentle, soft, but still wonderfully sweet. I pulled away, and smiled into his eyes, Sasuke nodding again.

"Sure. Let's eat." He replied, smiling back. Sasuke put me down, and we headed toward the table, the fire's warmth following us. I pulled my chair back, and sat down, sighing. Sasuke handed me my ramen, and walked over to the utensils drawer at the counter, sighing too.

"Sasuke, I have a question." I asked quietly, carefully. Sasuke lifted his chin.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling out two forks. I opened up my ramen box, the smell of fried pork and noodles flooding into my nose. It awakened my stomach, the resounding growl echoing throughout the room, much to my disappointment Sasuke handed me a bowl to put the ramen into, and I dumped the box's contents into the porcelain upside down dome.

"You know how Karin and Naruto kissed today, and how Karin just backed off? I'm confused about it." I replied, taking the fork that Sasuke handed me. He sat down next to me, thinking.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I don't know how Hinata can even _stand_ that loser, but still. Karin maybe just lost interest in him after seeing his annoying side." Sasuke replied, taking a bite out of his ramen. I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's just how quickly she backed off. Karin's really come around." I answered. Sasuke sighed.

"You're worried that she might come after me again, right?" Sasuke questioned, giving me a probing look. I blinked in surprise, slurping ramen.

"Mhm." I answered, unable to open my mouth and talk. Sasuke poked my forehead.

"What did I just tell you? Don't worry about it. I'm not leaving anytime soon." He answered, smiling slightly. I smiled back, and nodded. I swallowed the ramen, and nodded again.

"Okay, I won't Sasuke. I won't leave either." I replied, smiling back. We ate for about an hour, just talking about random things, about school, about life. Apparently we had more things in common than I had originally thought. We both were insecure, we both had the same twisted obsession with putting Naruto down, and we both liked ramen about as much as Naruto did. We both hated Kakashi-sensei's porn books so much, that we wanted them all to burn. I suggested that we go to Master Jiraiya and tell him to stop writing them, and then we started laughing. It was one of those moments in movies where the couple gets to know each other better, and they find that they have similarities.

A few minutes later, my phone rang from inside my backpack. I reached for it, pulling the phone out by the glowing screen, and read the number on the front. _Its Ino…_I held the phone up to my ear, taking the call.

"Hello?" I asked, Sasuke giving me a skeptical expression. I lifted my eyes in response, silently telling him to wait a minute. I heard sobbing on the other line, and I widened my eyes.

"S-Sakura…Shikamaru doesn't like me, he doesn't like me at all!" Ino wailed, blowing her nose right next to the phone by the sound of it. I flinched in surprise.

"How do you know? Did he tell you himself?" I asked, blinking a few times. Ino sobbed again, and seemed to shake her head against the phone. Sasuke leaned toward me, putting his ear against the backside of the phone. I snorted, and turned the phone in such a way that the two of us could hear what Ino was saying, as well as reply to her.

"No, he didn't tell me, he told Temari." She answered, crying. Sasuke sighed.

"…That idiot." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. I shot him a glare. He widened his eyes.

"What? All I said was that Shikamaru was an idiot. What's wrong with that?" He asked, expectant. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, if he told Temari, then that means he likes her, and not you. There's nothing you can do about it, Ino." I answered. Ino wailed, and Sasuke and I _both_ cringed. There was one thing _everyone_ hated about Ino. It was that she had the tendency to whine and scream and basically throw a fit whenever she didn't get her way. It was seriously annoying. It got on everyone's nerves. I rolled my eyes, as Sasuke took a sip of his virgin sake.

"But Sakura! Can't you think of some way to help me out here? I mean, you helped Hinata get Naruto. And you and Sasuke made out in the hallway today." She pleaded, Sasuke doing a spit take at the last part, virgin sake flying out of his mouth like a fountain as he coughed. I fought back laughter, and gently pushed the coughing Sasuke away from the phone.

"Ino, I can't really help you. I don't know what you can do." I replied, fighting back fits of intense laughter. Sasuke snarled at me, and I laughed a little harder just to spite him. Pissing Sasuke off was one of my hobbies. It was my _favorite_ hobby. And it brought so much happiness into my life. I _lived_ to piss him off. Sasuke knew this. And he hated this fact of life. But, he also knew he had to deal with it.

"Some friend you are, Sakura." Ino insulted, then hung up. I sighed.

"Wow, Ino. That was so cool. Sasuke, did you hear that?" I snorted as I slid my phone into my skirt pocket. Sasuke coughed up more sake, then turned to me, sake dripping from his chin.

" Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, blinking a few times. I cuffed him over the head, Sasuke falling flat to the floor.

"Baka." Sasuke stood up from the floor seconds later, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, scowling.

"What the hell is with you and hitting me?" He asked, giving me a side look out of his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"Because I _love_ hitting you because your reactions are hilarious." I replied simply, nodding my head. Sasuke sighed.

"You're harsh, Sakura." He answered, defeated. I smiled, and tapped the tip of his nose with my finger.

"But you love me anyway." I replied, smiling. Sasuke managed a faint smile.

"Sure." He answered, sitting back down at the table, turning back to his ramen. I started slurping more of mine, looking at the clock out of the corner of my eye. _It's 6:45…_I turned away from the clock, and sighed, eating more ramen. Once I was finished, I sighed, and shoved my bowl forward carefully.

"That was a good dinner. Now to…What now?" I asked, giving Sasuke a glance, expectant. Sasuke looked up from his empty bowl, and shrugged.

"I don't know. We have laundry to fold, don't we?" He suggested, putting at the laundry room with his thumb that he held over his shoulder. I smiled, and nodded my whole head once.

"Yep. Do you want to start while I wash the dishes?" I offered, standing up and picking up my bowl, reaching for his. Sasuke tilted his head for a second.

"Sure, but you don't have to, you know." He replied, handing the bowl to me. I nodded, and winked playfully.

"I know. I just feel obligated to do it. My mother and father did teach me manners after I started talking." I answered, walking over to the sink. Sasuke laughed once.

"I don't doubt that." He replied, standing up as I started scrubbing the bowls down. I heard Sasuke open the laundry room door, and no other sound was heard except the sound of the dirtied water going down the drain as I washed the dishes. That job only took me about five minutes, and I gently laid the now clean dishes out to dry. I washed my hands, and dried them, then headed toward the laundry room. I peeked around the door, and walked in after I saw Sasuke standing at the dryer, folding what looked like underwear. Tighty-Whities. _His_ favorite. I started bursting out laughing, and Sasuke swung around, giving me a glare.

"Sakura, these were my father's, not mine. Quit laughing before I slap you." He threatened, holding the underwear tightly in his hand. I just kept laughing, falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. Sasuke snarled.

"Sakura Haruno…" He got down on his hands and knees, leaning his face over me from the back of my head, putting his hands down beside my head, trapping me. I looked up at him, his angry face, his warm eyes, glowing in amusement.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked, smiling gently. Sasuke sighed, smiling back.

"Why do you have to be so annoying, yet attractive at the same time?" He replied, blinking his eyes as if a glare was coming off of me. I bit my bottom lip.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked innocently, playing stupid. Sasuke caught on in a second.

"Quit acting dumb. You know that it's not." Sasuke replied, narrowing his eyes. I smirked, and laughed once.

"You never know with you." I answered, poking his forehead. Sasuke watched my finger reach up, and jab his skull, mesmerized. I pulled my finger back, and blinked quizzically.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing, I was wondering why you poke me so much." He replied. I smiled.

"That's easy. It's because it's fun." I pointed out, taping the tip of his nose again. He smiled.

"I'll bet. We all know how much you _love_ to piss me off." He teased, making me laugh. I smile-nodded.

"Yup! It's my job in life to make you as mad as possible." I answered, lifting up my index finger. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"…Impossible." He snorted, pulling back so that I could sit up. I turned around to face him, and smiled, reaching with my index finger to touch his face gently.

"Maybe to you." I replied, drawing circles on his cheek. Sasuke smiled, and leaned his head on my finger.

"Maybe it is just me. I'm not sure." He answered, blinking once. I smirked, and cradled his face in my hand gently.

"Humph, we still have clothes to fold, you know." I pointed out, using my other hand to push his bangs away from his eyes gently. Sasuke smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, we do." He answered, rolling his eyes at the pile of clothes. I leaned forward, and touched my forehead to Sasuke's softly.

"Don't complain. It'll only take like, ten minutes." I soothed, crawling over to sit alongside Sasuke, patting his shoulder gently.

* * *

"Since when was ten minutes two hours?" I complained when we finally finished folding and putting away the remainder of the laundry. Sasuke smiled, and patted my back.

"Don't complain. It's time to take a shower, right?" He asked, pointing his thumb at the shower over his shoulder. I nodded, and smiled, putting my hand under my chin like a little fangirl. Like I used to be.

"Yay! I call shower first!" I called, scrambling for my change of clothes that was in my backpack, which was still at the kitchen table. Sasuke's eyes flickered with challenge, as he flew after me, catching my wrist in his hand tightly. I threw my head back over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes.

"What the-AGGHHH!" One second I was on my feet, the next I was in a heap on the floor. I had no clue what happened. I looked toward the bathroom, seeing Sasuke sticking his tongue out at me from the doorway. I struggled to lift myself up off of the ground, but failed miserably, only making the pain in body ache worse.

"SHANNAROOO!" I cried, slamming my fist into the floor, the house shaking violently, Sasuke tumbling out of the bathroom, and hitting his head against the wall opposite the bathroom. Served him right. He fucking bound me. The damn bastard deserved a headache at the very least. Sasuke shakily stood up, as my entire body started to glow green, the result of me channeling my chakra throughout my body, attempting to release myself from the binding jutsu. When that didn't work, I managed to move my fingers together, just as Sasuke got to his feet. _Release! _

"CHHHAAAAAAA!" I got up once the binding jutsu let go, and shot toward Sasuke like a bolt, taking his legs out from under him with the force of my tackle.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke cried, the two of us flying through the air, then skidding across the floor. I raised my head when we slowed to a stop, my green eyes blazing.

"Ever heard the expression, "Ladies first", baka?" I snarled, gesturing to the shower with my foot. Sasuke blinked, confused.

"You're a lady? Since when?" He answered, looking at me with curious eyes. I snorted.

"Since I was born, Sasuke." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Right, and when was this?" I pulled my fist backwards, and slammed it into his jaw, his right cheek crashing into the floor. I leaned my face toward his, Sasuke's left eye opening slowly.

"Don't screw with me, Sasuke. One of the things you should know about me by now is that you _never_ get between me and first shower. Not for anything." I replied, keeping my eyes in tight green slits. Sasuke blinked, and lifted his head from the floor, looking up at me.

"Lesson learned. That punch hurt like hell." He muttered, rubbing his jaw. I tilted my head and lifted my fingers again, clasping them together while shutting my eyes. _Mystical Palm Technique! _My right hand glowed bright green, the fire licking at my eyes as I waved my hand across the air, Sasuke watching it, amazed. I smiled, and laid my hand on his injured jaw, resting my chest on his, as close to him as possible. Sasuke watched me, my never changing expression of smug satisfaction, my smirk full of devilish happiness.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice quiet. I blinked, smirking back at him.

"What is it?" I asked, using my other hand to rub the tip of his nose with my finger daintily, acting innocent. Sasuke blinked.

"Is it supposed to hurt when you're healing me? Because my jaw is killing me." He asked, looking back at me. I sighed, rolling my head.

"It hurts because I'm knitting the broken tissues and veins, and muscles back together. Once that's done, after I piece the broken bones back to where they're supposed to, it shouldn't hurt." I replied, still twirling my finger on his nose. Sasuke nodded, and sighed.

"It never changes, does it?" He asked. I sighed again, shaking my head slightly.

"You're right. It never changes. You're always the one that gets hurt." I smiled, Sasuke smiling back.

"One of these days, though, I hope that changes." Sasuke replied, poking my forehead. I smiled, the green fire against Sasuke's jaw brightening.

"It should be alright now." I pointed out, tracing his newly healed jawbone gently. Sasuke nodded, and sat up after I did, since my upper body had been on top of his, my legs out and away from the two of us. I sighed.

"If you want first shower, go ahead." I muttered. His response was a gentle nudge toward the shower.

"Go ahead. I have homework." I smiled, and walked back down the hall to pick up my change of clothes, and headed back to the shower. I smiled to myself, looking back at the working Sasuke. _You're too cute, you know that right? Sasuke? _I made it to the shower, turning it on after I set my toiletries into the shower. About ten minutes later, I hopped out, getting dressed and ready for bed, my short pink hair slightly damp by the time I was done. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing Sasuke sleeping at the table. I walked a little faster, glancing at the clock on the stove. It read 10:30. My eyes widened in alarm. _I guess I took longer than I thought._ I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, and shook him softly, leaning my face close to his ear.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You can wake up and take a shower now. I finished." I whispered right beside his temple, trying to be quiet. A hollow snore answered me, as Sasuke turned his head toward me in his sleep. I narrowed my eyes as drool blew into my face, my temper steadily rising. Once the drool made it to my cheek, making my skin crawl, I couldn't take anymore. I put my hands around my mouth, like when you're shouting at someone, and took a deep breath.

"WAKE THE HELL UP, SASUKE!" I cried, my voice booming throughout the room. Sasuke jolted awake, jumping about two feet into the air from surprise alone. Sasuke, still sleepy-eyed, turned to my slowly, clutching the copy of Make-Out Tactics that Kakashi-sensei had loaned me, drool falling from the corner of his mouth. I leaned forward, damp pink hair sliding down my face. Something flashed in my mind. This had happened before. Only with Naruto. If memory served, Sasuke would say…

"Ugly whore." My temper rose again in a flash, just as fiery as when Naruto had pulled this stunt.

"SHANNARO! BAKA SASUKE!" I screamed in anger, Sasuke jolting awake, _fully_ awake now, his face shifting into a fearful expression.

"S-Sakura! Hang on a second!" He stuttered, noticing my fist tensing up at my right side, blue fire lighting up around it. I snarled through gritted teeth.

"So I'm an ugly whore now, huh?" I replied calmly, barely keeping my need to scream and yell in check. Sasuke sensed the delicate balance being in jeopardy, and reached up, holding my face in his hands gently.

"Sakura, calm down, you know that's not true." He soothed, standing up, using his slim height advantage to his benefit. I felt my cheeks flame, the spot under my eyes getting redder than ever. I don't know how he always did it. Only Sasuke was able to calm me down whenever I flew off the handle. I'm not sure, but when he was done with me, I always felt pacified. Like he had been soothing me like I was a baby.

"I know that." I replied, nodding once. Sasuke poked my forehead, and gave me a confused look.

"Then why did you flip out?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head. I blinked. I didn't know the answer myself.

"I'm not sure, actually." I replied, smiling gently. Sasuke laughed quietly.

"You play this game sometimes. And every time, it makes me laugh." Sasuke muttered to himself. I smirked, and tilted my face upward, holding his wrists in my hands gently, and pressed my lips against his gently. Sasuke kissed me back tenderly, his hands gentle on my face, but holding me where I was. I pulled back, and smiled.

"Maybe because you like to laugh?" I suggested, shrugging. Sasuke snorted.

"Sure, it's because I _love_ to laugh." Sasuke replied, indignant. I smiled and giggled, then gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Sasuke watched as I pulled away, and I smiled, lifting my index finger while closing one eye playfully.

"Everyone loves to laugh. Anyway, why don't you take a shower, okay? I'll be out here." I offered, giving him a gentle push toward the bathroom. Sasuke staggered toward it, turning around to look at me from over his shoulder.

"Okay, but Sakura, don't kill yourself, okay?" He muttered, exhaustion catching up to him. I nodded, and he turned around, heading toward the bathroom. I sighed, and walked back down the hallway, heading toward the fireplace. I watched the flames dance, and twine around each other, like two people holding onto each other as they watched the fiery red sunset. I smiled, and held my right arm in my left hand, my arm crossing my back.

The two flames reminded me of Sasuke and I. Sasuke and I had a rough start, as far as Sasuke calling me annoying and thinking that I was weak. He probably still thinks that way every once in a while, but, we were friends now. We could laugh, joke, yell and scream, cry on each other's shoulders, and pour our hearts out to each other if we needed to. We were friends. Very close friends. Underneath all of the romantic feelings and loving intentions, we were merely friends, and always will be. He was my teammate, and teammates stick together. Through thick and thin, fire and rain. _Everything._

I turned my head at the sound of my phone going off, my favorite song, "Uruwashiki Hito" by: Ikimono Gakari being able to be heard. I smiled at that too. I _loved _that song too. It reminded me of myself, as well as Sasuke and I.

"A beautiful love song never changing…" I murmured to myself, translating the lyrics in my head, then singing them to myself. I had a natural affinity to these kinds of things, my mind being far more advanced than Sasuke, Naruto, and maybe Kakashi-sensei's put together. I walked toward my phone, and pulled it out, the screen illuminating the number. It was Ino again. I lifted the phone to my ear, and took the call.

"Hello?" I asked, blinking. I heard sobbing on the other end. I rolled my eyes. _Not this again. _When Ino regained control over herself, she started to speak.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about hanging up on you before, but this is important. Can you come over to my house tonight?" She asked, crying. I shook my head against the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight. Maybe tomorrow." I replied, hearing her sobbing get worse.

"Oh right. Sasuke comes first." She retorted, bawling her eyes out, although managing to sound accusing. I snarled. _CHA! I told you already, didn't I? Now get the HELL off my back! SHANNARO! _

"It has nothing to do with Sasuke. I don't want to deal with your love problems right now, Ino-pig. I'll stop by your house tomorrow, and then I can help you. Does that sound alright?" I suggested, softening my voice a little. Ino seemed to have nodded.

"Sure, I guess that works. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she hung up. I put my phone away, and sighed, leaning back against the table, holding the edges of it in tenacious fingers. God did she make me angry. Her and her love issues. I yawned, and blinked, looking for a place to rest. My legs felt like they were going to fall off, and I was exhausted, not only physically, but mentally and _emotionally_. Another day like this one, and I wouldn't last much longer. I finally made it to the couch, and plopped down on it, the instant my head hit the pillow, I was out.

What seemed like a few seconds later, I heard soft footsteps, barely audible, coming toward me. I didn't move, too tired to try to defend myself, if it was a robber or something, but the gentle brush on my cheek allowed me to identify the person as Sasuke.

"…You don't have to sleep on the couch, Sakura." He murmured, sliding his arms underneath me, carefully scooping me up without waking me. I personally didn't think it was even possible for someone to take someone else in their arms and carry them somewhere without waking them. It just wasn't possible. But then again, this was Sasuke. If he had learned anything from Kakashi-sensei, it was how to do things without people knowing it. As well as sweet-talk others. Sasuke was almost as good as Kakashi-sensei. Almost, but not quite.

I heard a door open, and air blew past my cheeks, as Sasuke carried me over to the bed in his room, pulling the covers back before lying me down on it, quickly covering me back up. He gently laid the blankets on me, his hands brushing my cheeks as he brought the covers up toward my face, covering my shoulders.

I don't know how long he stood there, watching me sleep, occasionally touching my face with tender fingers, trying not to wake me. I knew he was there, but I didn't wake up. I was asleep, my arms flat out in front of my face, my eyes closed. I couldn't see anything, but I could still feel him.

A few thousand heartbeats later, I heard him crawl into bed next to me, and lie still beside me, the bed warming up as body heat swirled underneath the blankets. I felt Sasuke let me lay my head on the inside of his bicep, the muscle relaxed and soft. His other arm, just like before, was laid over me, as he held me loosely, protectively. I felt my back bump up against his front side, and I let my breathing fall into the pattern of his, listening to the gentle beating of his heart against my spine. I sighed, and relaxed.

Words flowed through my mind, the lyrics, and the music echoing in my skull gently as I slept next to Sasuke. If there was ever a song that would fit this moment, this gentle moment between Sasuke and I, it would have to be the one flowing through my head, harmonizing with each and every quiet breath, echoing Sasuke and I's heartbeats. It was almost like it was a love song, almost like our own love song. I knew it was cliché, but it seemed like it was. Our own love song echoed in my head, the same words and background music repeating over and over. I smiled in my sleep, and sang to myself silently. _A beautiful love song never changing…Please keep singing it to me…Until my heart stops beating, until the end of time…Oh beautiful person, please hold me forever…_


	15. Chap 06: Love Me or Hate Me Part 1

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back again. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or any song lyrics you may find. A few things. First, the scary part with Sasuke...I was listening to "E.T." by: Katy Perry, and thinking about Xerxes Break(3) from Pandora Hearts, so, yeah, that should explain it. Second, the bottom half, the part with ANTI-ShikaIno, was one of my favorite parts of this chapter. I HATE ShikaIno. Sorry to ShikaIno fans out there, but ShikaIno won't be happening. At least not yet...Third, this had a little bit of a sharp edge to it, as far as Karin, Ino and Sakura showing their bitchy sides with Hinata stuck in the middle. Seriously, I was laughing when I was imagining Hinata surrounded by snarky girls. So, I decided to name this chapter "Love Me or Hate Me" after the song I was listening to while I finshed this chapter up. Thus, I do not own "Love Me or Hate Me" by: Lady Sovereign. God, I love that song. ^^ There is swearing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

"Hey Sakura, are you going to wake up anytime soon?" I opened my eyes slowly, my green irises cloudy still. Sasuke stared down at me with a loving look, his face soft, gentle even. I noticed that his arms were still where they had been last night, and I immediately blushed, screwing my eyes shut tightly.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, looking up at him, sincere surprise painted on my face. Sasuke smirked down at me, touching my face with his free hand, the sun shining through the window.

"Who else?" He answered, almost automatically, then poking my forehead. I stretched, and sighed.

"What's the time? About nine?" I asked, turning to him. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, it's about nine in the morning." He replied, smiling gently. I widened my eyes. _He is happy this morning. Does it have something to do with last night? _My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's lips on mine, sweet and soft.

"I'm going to get dressed then make breakfast. You can take a shower, Sakura." I nodded, and swung my legs over, standing up and hugging him tightly.

"I will, Sasuke. And I'll take all of the warm water. Just to spite you." I teased. Sasuke's eyes flashed to me with sudden grumpiness.

"What for?" He asked. I shrugged, stepping away as I clasped my hands behind my back, and smiled.

"Just for being you." I replied, then leaned upward, pressing my lips to his cheek gently.

"See you when I'm out." I walked toward the door, opening it, then shutting it behind me as Sasuke opened his drawer to look for clothes. I smiled, looking back over my shoulder, as I picked up my change of clothes from the inside of the door, and nodded once.

"Sasuke…Thank you for letting me stay over." I murmured before heading into the bathroom. Sasuke glanced over at my back as I walked away, shutting the door behind me. I smiled again, and took a shower quickly, washing my hair.

A few minutes later, just as I was rinsing the suds out of my hair, the door opened. I swung my head toward Sasuke, narrowing my green eyes.

"Sasuke, get out of here! I'm showering you know!" I screeched, poking my head out from behind the shower door. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and shut the door behind him.

"I can't see anything, Sakura, not that I'd want to." Sasuke replied, walking across the bathroom, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" I asked, leaning my back up against the shelf in the shower, gripping the edges of it in my fingers. The water fell on the right side of my face, as I closed my right eye, my left barely open.

"Sakura, Ino called again. She wanted to know if you were coming." He answered, his voice quiet. I snorted.

"I told her I would." I answered, and sighed.

"That's what I told her, but there's something else…" Sasuke replied, his voice trailing off. I closed both of my eyes.

"What is it? What's hurting you, Sasuke?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Sasuke didn't reply. I finished rinsing off the soap that was on my body and in my hair, and shut off the water, wrapping my towel around myself, and stepped out, walking over to Sasuke, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him so that he was pinned to the wall. He didn't fight back. Something was troubling him. My hands slid down his arms to wrap themselves around him, as I held myself closer, knowing that only my towel and his clothes was between my body, and his. I didn't care.

"Sasuke…Let me in. Don't shut me out. I'm not going to judge you." I murmured, pressing my wet cheek into Sasuke's chest.

"It's coming." Sasuke replied. I looked up, lifting my head quickly.

"What's-"

"That day…When I lose everything again…It's coming. I'll relive it in my mind, all over again. I lost everything once. I'll never go back. But this pain, that's coming, even you won't be able to get rid of it…Sakura…" I widened my eyes. _I can't…Get rid of it? _

"What day? What's coming?" I asked, looking up out from behind my pink bangs. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Stay out of it." He replied, looking away. I sighed. Sasuke always did this. He always shut me out for one thing or another. Usually when he wanted to hide something, such as pain or weakness. But, I couldn't let him face whatever he was hiding or dreading again.

"You should know by now that I'm not going to give up that easily. After all, I have the advantage." I replied, my lip curling up slightly. Sasuke didn't flinch, or make any sort of reaction. He just sighed.

"Some advantage. That's cruel Sakura." I let my face fall, and I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong with soothing you?" I asked, narrowing my green eyes. Sasuke's lip curled up, giving him a sinister look. I widened my eyes, and let go of him, taking a few steps backwards. _What has happened to you, Sasuke? _Sasuke opened his eyes, the hungry Sharingan flashing brightly. I lifted my left arm up, trying to create a wall between Sasuke and I, fear rising inside me. He took a step toward me, and I gulped, biting my bottom lip, beyond scared.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Sasuke replied, his voice chillingly smooth, dark, almost as if he was being possessed. I didn't understand. He was acting differently. _Really_ different. I felt my fear coursing through my veins as he continued walking toward me, the same look in his eyes as when he had lost control over the Curse Mark that first time. That time…When he had shown no mercy toward his opponents. I put my right hand over my mouth, tears or water droplets falling down my face, as I took a few more steps back, my wall now shaking uncontrollably. _He couldn't be thinking of...No! Sasuke wouldn't hurt me. _

"What's wrong Sakura? Don't tell me you're afraid." I gasped from behind my hand, the Sharingan glowing in Sasuke's eyes, redder than blood, my fearful expression reflected in their depths. Sasuke was…Evil looking. Menacing. Dark. Sinister. I was afraid.

"I'm scared." I murmured back, my answer muffled by my hand over my mouth. He kept coming closer, not stopping. I stepped back, hitting the back of the shower door, and I bit my bottom lip harder, blood spilling into my mouth. A shadow covered Sasuke's face as he passed the light, stopping in front of me.

"Why are you scared, Sakura?" His hand slid up the side of my neck, traveling across my jawbone. I screwed my eyes shut tightly, and locked my jaw, my hand dropping as Sasuke lifted it off of my mouth.

"You're…Hurting me, Sasuke." Sasuke's lip curled up, his eyes taking on a malevolent glaze, frightening me more. I was shaking with fear. I couldn't summon any chakra or strength to fight him off. I was so badly shaken.

"How so, Sakura?" His hand grabbed my jaw tightly, his fingers tense and firm, making it impossible for me to turn away. I was forced to look at him. His blood red eyes, those black dots, the Sharingan. I was _forced_ to look at them. There was no way I could escape. I couldn't fight back. I was trapped.

"…I'm scared." This only excited Sasuke even more, his lip curling up, his teeth showing now. He was twisted. He wasn't the calm and cool boy I loved so much. Something had changed him. Drastically.

"I'm glad you're afraid. Fear suits you." I widened my eyes, my eyelids flying open, as the three tomoes started spinning. My emerald eyes, complimentary to those blood red irises, throbbed, the circle on the edge of my vision starting to blur, as the center of my sight was slashed with what looked like water, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes being the only thing I could see as I fell into the blackness, my eyes drifting closed.

"…Sasuke…" The last thing I remember was the glowing Sharingan eyes and the wicked twist of his face. Then I went black.

* * *

Softness against the tops of my shoulder blades. A pressure on my front side. Something that felt like arms around me. I struggled to lift my eyelids off of my eyes, but they wouldn't open. I could feel warm breath against the side of my neck, lips curled up against my skin. Fear rose inside me again, as I realized I was still in Sasuke's clutches. _Make it stop…Sasuke…Stop…Please…_

"Stop…Please…" Sasuke didn't reply. He just sighed against my jawbone, his breathing rippling like he was whisper laughing. I screwed my eyes shut even tighter, perspiration flowing down my temples, as my lips pressed together, my teeth gritted.

"…What if I can't? Tempting me with fear is something you should never do, Sakura." Tears clustered at the edges of my eyes, threatening to fall. My chest ached, my heart pounding. _Stop. Sasuke, stop. _

"…You're hurting me, Sasuke." I repeated, as Sasuke pressed his lips to mine, deeply, hungrily. I held my eyes shut, and didn't react. I couldn't. I couldn't move. My muffled protest was ignored, as he held his lips on mine, that sweetness flowing through my veins. I tried to focus my chakra, in an effort to push him off, to put distance between Sasuke and I, but, none came up. Genjutsu. That was the only explanation. That or I was paralyzed. Paralyzed by fear. Sasuke moved, or rather, brushed his hands up to hold my face, each finger gripping a section of my jaw, keeping my face still. He pulled away, and was silent, probably smirking or smiling like an evil genius. I kept my eyes shut, not just because I couldn't open them, but because I didn't want to open them. I was afraid. I was _terrified_.

"Sakura…" I held my breath, as my heart fluttered in my chest, my spine chilled. His voice hovered in my mind, smooth and sinister, like he was about to say or do something to terrify me even more.

"…Sasuke…" My voice shook as I replied, barely audible, breathy as I listened closely for his reply.

"This why you listen when I tell you to stay out of it." My eyes flashed open, wide, wider than ever, as I looked at Sasuke amused expression, his smug smirk that brought butterflies into my stomach painted on his face. I blinked a few times as Sasuke lifted himself up, holding himself over me, looking down at my surprised expression.

"Wha-What?" I asked, as Sasuke nodded once, blinking his Sharingan eyes closed, opening them again, his soft black irises having returned. The fear vanished from inside me, slowly fading away as I laid there on the bed, Sasuke above me, his smirk glittering over his now laughing face. All sign of the evilness that had twisted his features was nowhere to be seen, it had faded away, leaving me with this teasing expression. I narrowed my green eyes, and snarled. Sasuke put two fingers on my lips to stop me.

"Let me explain first before you beat me up, okay?" I blinked, and nodded once, anxious to hear his explanation, although he wouldn't help him very much.

"You said that you wanted to know the pain that was coming, didn't you? You wanted to know what I was hiding from you, you wanted to know why I wouldn't tell you what the pain was. _That's_ why. The pain that is coming is called fear." I widened my eyes, as he lifted his fingers away.

"So you figured that by making me feel almost the same fear you had felt whenever the day that you had lost everything happened, that it would answer my question." I mused, looking away. Sasuke nodded.

"You wanted to know. That fear is indescribable." I closed my eyes.

"That's true, but I didn't want you to scare me to death!" Sasuke laughed at this, a gentle laugh, nothing like the sinister one that had screeched through my ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Okay, maybe I did. But, that was the only way to tell you to shut up as well as tell you what the pain was." I snorted.

"Sure. Now where did you feel that pain, Sasuke?" His eyes flickered from side to side, as if he was debating telling me.

"Well, I owe you that, at least. About five or seven years ago, I lost my family. My brother killed my entire family. He only left me alive, so that I could avenge them. He chose me to kill him, and thus avenge my clan. That is my reason for living. As I've told you before, I'm an avenger." It clicked in my head. I knew where he felt that indescribable fear.

"The anniversary of the Uchiha Clan Massacre is coming! That's what you're talking about." Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, you can beat me up now, if you want." I didn't punch him, or kick him off. I did the opposite. I kissed him. His eyes widened in alarm, as I kissed a lifeless stone. He didn't react, not one bit. He was shocked. _Why didn't you just tell me, Sasuke? I wouldn't have persisted if you had just told me…_I pulled backwards, blinking my soft eyes.

"You should have just told me, Sasuke. I wouldn't have bothered you after that if you had told me." Sasuke looked down.

"I'm sorry." I smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I learned my lesson. When you tell me to 'stay out of it', I'm supposed to drop the subject. I get it now. Don't worry about it, okay?" I replied, sliding my hand over his cheek gently.

"You're far too forgiving for your own good, Sakura." Sasuke replied, getting up from the bed and walking toward the door, opening and shutting it as he walked through it, leaving me alone. I blinked. _What just happened?_ I got up, and followed my emotionless companion after getting dressed and ready for breakfast.

* * *

"Shikamaru did WHAT?" I screamed, slamming my fist down on the table. Ino, Karin, and Hinata jumped from surprise, Karin falling out of her chair, her long straight red hair tumbling down on top of her face. Ino nodded, and sighed. Hinata shook her head, lifting her finger to her lip. I flipped my pink hair back, then my hand on my hip as I stood up.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he tell Temari that he doesn't like you, yet he's attracted to you?" I mused, lifting my finger to my chin, thinking. Karin snorted, sitting down into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shikamaru is such an ass. How confusing." She muttered, reverting to her bitchy side out of confusion. Hinata sighed.

"Boys are so confusing." Ino snorted.

"Tell me about it." She replied, resting her cheek on her hand. I looked toward the window, my pink hair falling over my shoulder, the same bunch that I had just flipped back.

"It seems to be a trait that all boys have." I muttered, watching Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Sasuke play what looked like hockey outside in the road.

"What did Sasuke do to you this morning?" Ino asked, seeming to catch the hidden meaning behind my quiet voice. I closed my eyes.

"Leave it alone, Ino." I replied, shaking my head. Karin snarled.

"What I don't get is why Shikamaru would tell Temari, of all people." Hinata sighed as a response to Karin's comment.

"Maybe he was implying something else?" She suggested, her pale purple eyes hesitant. I shook my head.

"But what would he be implying? That he secretly likes Ino, and that he said that to get Temari to back off? Who knows." I replied, keeping my back to the girls. Karin sighed.

"You might be right, Sakura. I think that's what he's trying to do." Karin replied, Ino slamming her fist into the table.

"But, if that's what he means, then why did he tell me that he hates me yesterday?" I turned my head toward her, my green eyes livid.

"When did this happen?" I asked, blinking once. Ino waved her hand around in the air, closing her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

" Last night when you brushed me off for Sasuke time." I snarled, snapping my teeth together.

"I see. It looks like the Grim Reaper showed up for your attitude appointment this afternoon, right Ino-pig?" I mocked, narrowing my green eyes. Ino snarled, slamming her palms down on the table.

"JUST SHUT UP, BILLBOARD-BROW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL TO INSULT ME!" I smirked, the left side of my mouth curling up as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He didn't lecture you on your temper, I'm assuming." Ino sighed, and plopped back down into her chair, deeming it a lost cause. Hinata twirled her index fingers around each other, and stuttered. I lifted my eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, Hinata?" I replied, softening my eyes. Hinata looked down, and sighed.

"I think your idea is right. That's the only thing that would explain this. You see, if he told Temari that he is attracted to Ino, and _Ino_ specifically, then his intention would be to have Temari back off. That means that he likes you, Ino." Hinata replied, giving Ino a smile. Ino smiled back, and Karin smirked, closing her eyes. I smiled, the other corner of my mouth curling up.

"I guess you're right, Hinata. Thanks." Ino answered, patting Hinata on her back. Karin turned her chair toward the window.

"But the only way we'll be sure is if we ask him ourselves." Karin pointed out, snarling slightly. I nodded grimly.

"That's true. But they look busy right now." I answered, turning my head back to the window as Shikamaru scored a goal on Sasuke. Ino slammed her palms down on the table again.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE BUSY OR NOT! I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Ino cried, her voice booming across the room. We were on the top floor, the second, but still. It echoed through this large sitting room. And the tall windows didn't help either. I narrowed my eyes, and turned around, scowling as I lifted my right fist up by my face.

"Look, Ino-pig, quit yelling at me, okay? It's not my fault that Shikamaru thinks your fits are annoying!" I shot back. Ino snarled.

"WELL, BILLBOARD-BROW, I CAN YELL AT YOU ALL I WANT! YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE!" That did it. I stormed toward her, my temper rising.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR THIS? SERIOUSLY, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND SHIKAMARU'S LOVE LIFE, AND NOW YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BLAME ME LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE? I DON'T THINK SO! SHANNAROOO!" I cried, as I pulled my fist backwards, blue fire weaving together around it, as I took a deep breath. Ino realized her mistake too late. I slammed my fist into her jaw, the force of my punch sending her flying out of her chair, and flying toward the wall. I followed through, standing hunched over as she hit the wall, panting hard. Hinata hid behind Karin, who lifted her arm protectively shielding Hinata. Karin shouldn't have worried. I had no intention of hurting her or Hinata. I was sick and tired of Ino's shit.

"NOW LOOK, WE'RE GOING TO GO AND ASK SHIAKAMARU WHAT HE THINKS OF YOU OURSELVES, GOT IT? ARGUE AND I'LL PUNCH YOU HARDER NEXT TIME, UNDERSTAND?" I shouted, my green eyes blazing as the blue fire started to fade, my temper all but weakening. Ino nodded, probably out of fear. Maybe now she wouldn't pull that shit anymore. I hope she learned her lesson. Karin lowered her arm, Hinata coming out from behind Karin, fear etched into her irises. I swung my head toward her, my green eyes still narrowed.

"Hinata, there was no reason for you to be scared, okay? I wasn't going to hurt you." She nodded quickly.

"S-Sorry Sakura." Karin laughed quietly, flipping her red hair back. I smirked in Karin's direction as Ino got up off the floor.

"Fine, let's go." Ino opened the door, and held it open for the rest of us. Hinata, Karin walked through first, then I followed, Ino shutting the door behind us. I stayed quiet as we walked down the hallway, heading toward the stairs. _I wonder what he does think of her…_I closed my eyes. If he didn't like Ino, then she'd throw another fit. If he did, then everything would be all good. Too much was lying on Shikamaru's shoulders. That shirker had a habit of letting people down due to being lazy. Although I hadn't seen him shirk for a while. I smiled, opening my eyes as we headed down the stairs. It wouldn't matter anyway. One of the two girls, Ino and Temari, was going to end up hurt. And I knew that _I'd_ be the one tasked with fixing it. I sighed. Some things never changed.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Ino called as she opened the front door, and ran through it, the rest of us following her just as quickly. Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata, and she smiled shyly. Suigetsu and Karin smirked at each other. I walked up to Sasuke, and flattened my hand on my hip as he shoved his hands into his pockets, still nervous from this morning. I rolled my eyes at him, shifting so that my right hip bumped into him.

"Lighten up, okay?" I laid my head on his shoulder, looking at him with my eyes. Sasuke looked back at me, and nodded.

"It makes me sad when I get scored on, that's all." I felt my body move from an astounded muscle spasm.

"SHANNAROOO! WAY TO FOOL ME, SASUKE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL UPSET ABOUT THIS MORNING!" I shouted in a reply, about to punch him in the face, but was stopped at Sasuke's teasing laugh.

"Someone's snarky. What happened? Did Ino rub you the wrong way?" I snarled, tensing my fist up.

"As a matter of fact, it was you, baka." Sasuke looked at me out of one eye, his lip curled up.

"Really? Interesting. Then why did I hear you screaming at Ino from all the way down here?" My body moved from another spasm.

"YOU LITTLE JERK! HOW DARE YOU EAVESDROP ON MY CONVERSTATIONS! SHANNAROOO!" I slammed my fist into his skull, sending him flying toward the trash cans across the road. I snarled as I panted, Hinata and the others looking at me with fear glowing from their faces. Sasuke got up, and rubbed his jaw, annoyed.

"You don't hold back, do you?" I turned away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cut that shit out, Sasuke. You know the answer to that question." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, there's no point. Besides, you owe me a few punches to the mouth anyway." I looked back at him, surprised.

"Sasuke…" I breathed. _So he wasn't kidding when he told me to beat him up this morning…_I heard Ino clear her throat, and I swung my head toward her, scowling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW, INO-PIG?" I demanded, Ino tilting her head toward Shikamaru as Sasuke made it back to my side, still rubbing his jaw. I jerked my head back, and nodded, blinking.

"Right. Sorry." Ino sighed, and waved it off, then turned to Shikamaru, her eyes taking on a flirty glint.

"Slut." I coughed. Ino swung her head toward me, narrowing her eyes. Karin laughed once, and Hinata cowered into Naruto. I narrowed my eyes back at Ino, as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ino, what do you want? If it's a mission, count me out because they're such a troublesome drag." Ino's cheeks flushed, and she shook her head, her eyes reverting back to their previous flirty glaze.

"No, I just want to ask you something." Shikamaru blinked.

"Just a question? What is it?" Ino sighed, and sidled up to Shikamaru. I snarled under my breath, annoyed.

"I want to know what you think of me." She replied slyly, winking at Shikamaru. I shook my head, closing my eyes. Shikamaru thought for a second.

"What I think of you, huh? Well let's see…" His voice trailed off as he thought. Ino waited in anticipation, her sky blue eyes glowing brightly. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like you, but I'm attracted to you. You're annoying, bratty, and just all around a drag. Girls like you are so troublesome." Ino's face fell.

"You don't like me, but you're attracted to me? What kind of an answer is that?" Karin stepped up.

"It means he doesn't like you as in personality, but he does like you like pervert." She explained for Shikamaru, who was smirking. Ino's skin crawled as she turned pale white.

"As in…He wants to have sex kind of attracted?" Karin nodded grimly.

"Yup. He's physically attracted to you." Ino screamed.

"EWWWWWWW!" She ran back into her house, slamming the door behind her as her feet moved at a thousand miles per hour.

"…Idiot." Karin muttered. I sighed, dropping my head. It looked like I was going to have to fix Ino's half of the square first. Oh joy.


	16. Chap 06: Love Me Or Hate Me Part 2

Hey everyone! ^^ It's me again. I finally update this story. I wrote two oneshots in the time since I updated this story, two BreakXSharon fanfics. Those two are adorable. Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any song lyrics you may find. You shouldn't find any. I'm holding off on using them. I put some NaruHina action in here, as well as some SuiKa, not as much Suigetsu and Karin as Sasuke and Sakura, obviously, but, Naruto and Hinata had some action, so, NaruHina fans, enjoy. ^^ I wrote it for whomever gave me a hard time about NaruKarin(I don't remember your screename, sorry. T~T And my stupid fanfiction account is malfunctioning, so, I can't look at the reviews to figure out your screename! T~T), so you especially, I hope you enjoy this. ^^ Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

I sighed, and closed my eyes. Today was turning out just great. My childhood rival was in tears, and the person who put her into tears is laughing his head off. What a good day.

"Well. That was interesting." Shikamaru pointed out. I looked away sadly. _But it didn't have to be that way, Shikamaru. _I sighed, as a cherry blossom petal flew past my face, more and more following that one. I looked up as the wind blew, my pink hair ruffled in the wind, as I smiled, seeing that we were standing under a cherry blossom tree. An out of season one. Cherry blossom trees didn't usually hold their blossoms until now. Their petals were usually dead by now. Sasuke shifted, his hip bumping into mine. I looked over at him, and smiled, my green eyes bright as my namesake blew in the wind all around me.

"I know this is supposed to be a tender moment between you and Sasuke, Sakura, but Ino needs your help." Karin pointed out. I nodded, and touched Sasuke's face, my hand lingering on his cheek, his black eyes measured, even. The wind ruffled his bangs gently, as he leaned his cheek on my palm, closing his eyes. I traced his temple with my fingertips tenderly, then pulled back, heading toward the house.

"Right." I replied, opening the door, and running back inside, the huge mansion looking so much larger on the inside than on the outside. I shut the door behind me, and glanced around, taking a few steps forward.

"Ino! It's me! Sakura Haruno! Your friend! AGGGHHHHH!" I felt my leg slip out from under me, as I slipped on fresh wax. It looked like Sasuke wasn't the only one who waxed his floors. I got up, and dusted myself off, my pleated skirt, my red zip up high collared sweatshirt, black open toed shoes. I headed toward the stairs, and walked up them slowly, carefully. I wasn't sure what else Ino had done to her house, not sure that I wanted to know either. I made it to the top of the stairs, and had just looked around the corner, when I heard a scream. Or cry. My head swung toward it, and I took off. I ran down the hall, my footsteps echoing on the floor, as I bolted faster than light, quicker than sound. I could've sworn I heard footsteps behind me, but no shadow followed me, as I ran faster still, until a slam echoed behind me. I turned and looked back over my shoulder, seeing a shape, a menacing shape. I widened my eyes, not knowing who it was. I turned my head back around, running down this seemingly endless hallway.

"Wait up! Sakura! Wait up! It's me, Shikamaru!" I turned and looked back over my shoulder, seeing Shikamaru start to catch up, but I didn't slow down.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO HELP SOMEONE YOU DON'T LIKE? HUH?" I questioned, flinging my answer over my shoulder with a toss of my head as I picked up speed, not slowing down. Shikamaru struggled to keep up, his shorter legs not used to running this much.

"Sakura, I do care about Ino, I just…I just don't love her the way she wants me too! Please understand!" I bit my bottom lip, dropping my head in.

"I know something happened between you and Sasuke this morning, so don't even bother lying." I flinched in surprise, my eyes widening.

"How did you-"

"I could tell by the way you and Sasuke looked at each other. I may be a shirker, but I'm not stupid. If you and Sasuke made up that fast, then surely you can help me fix things with Ino." I shook my head, running even faster.

"Everyone expects me to fix their fights and arguments, and I'm sick and tired of it. Figure it out on your own!"

"What if Ino won't listen? I can't lose my teammate, damn it! Please help me, Sakura!" I lowered my head again, and smiled. I knew I was going to regret it, but, I couldn't say no.

"Alright. I'll help you." I turned the corner, reaching for the doorknob, realizing that it was locked. I balled my right hand up, rearing backwards, focusing chakra into my fist. There was no time to waste.

"SHANNAROOO!" I cried, flinging my fist forward, punching at the door. Shikamaru slid to a stop behind me, as the wooden door crumbled when my fist made contact with it, revealing a stunned and frightened Ino on the other side of the room, holding her knees to her chest and crying her eyes out. I stood up straighter, and walked into the room, Shikamaru following hesitantly.

"Ino, are you alright?" I asked, crossing the room slowly, keeping my guard up. Ino tended to be violent when she was hurt and vulnerable. And at this moment, I was the only one capable of fighting her.

"Sakura…You brought _him_ with you? " She hissed as Shikamaru appeared from behind me. My eyes flashed.

"He wanted to talk to you." I replied, making my way across the room, about halfway to her. Ino's sky blue eyes darkened.

"Well, I don't want to talk to him, Sakura. If you could just leave me alone, that would be great." I kept walking toward her, pulling out my gloves from my back pocket, and sliding them onto my hands.

"Ino, you don't seem to understand anything. I brought Shikamaru here to fix this. If you don't want to cooperate…" I flipped my pink hair back, and scowled, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'll _make_ you cooperate. Got it?" I threatened, tightening my left glove, the breeze blowing my hair to the left, my sweatshirt rippling in the gentle breeze as well. Ino's eyes widened, and she nodded, standing up, her wavy blond hair falling over her shoulders. I sighed, as Shikamaru stepped up alongside me, glancing at my tensed form, more than likely watching the blue chakra fire flare around my hands, dancing, flashing before fading out of existence.

"Shikamaru, do what you need to do. I'll jump in when I deem it necessary." Shikamaru nodded, and walked over to Ino, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ino, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't like you that way. I don't like you as a girlfriend. I like you as my teammate. I'm not even attracted to you. I don't know why I said that. It was stupid and wrong. I don't love you. I care about you as a teammate. I'd willingly put my life on the line for you, and you would do the same for me. That's all." Shikamaru told Ino, shaking her gently. I watched carefully, scanning the room with my eyes, just in case she decided to fight Shikamaru. After all, that's what I was there for.

"Shikamaru, I don't care. Just leave me alone." I widened my eyes, and jerked my head forward, my pink hair falling past my cheeks. Shikamaru flinched in surprise.

"Fine. I won't push you. I'm done here, Sakura." I shook my head, and took a few steps toward Ino.

"No, not that quickly you aren't, you lazy shirker." I grabbed Ino and Shikamaru's hands, and held them together.

"Why does this always have to happen? Someone always has to fight in our group of friends. Why can't we all just be friends?" I asked, glancing back and forth from between them, my green eyes narrowed. Ino shifted, her long blond hair falling over her shoulder, Shikamaru sighed, annoyed. Sasuke's face flashed in my mind, hurt, and ashamed, my head dropping. _Sasuke hurts too…I've got some more things I have to fix…_I lifted my head up, and looked back at them, tears clustering at the corners of my eyes.

"Please. Can we all just get along? I know things have been rough, what with Naruto going out with Hinata and us barely having any time to see her when we aren't on missions or doing homework. But can we all at least try?" I pleaded, one tear beginning to fall. _Sakura…I'm sorry…_Another one rolled down the other side of my face, and I gritted my teeth. I had to get out of there. I had to go to Sasuke. I didn't know what had brought all of this pain on, and I didn't know why I was crying, but, all I knew was is that I had to find Sasuke. I had to. Ino blinked her sky blue eyes, and leaned forward, concerned.

"Sakura, are you alright? You're crying." My head flew back up, my bangs hitting my forehead.

"I-I'm fine, Ino. Don't worry about me." I replied, smiling through tears as I started to wipe them off of my face, the droplets falling to the floor after they slid down my gloved fingers. Shikamaru widened his eyes, as more fell down my face, taking advantage of my weakness.

"Something's wrong, Sakura. We can tell. Just spit it out." I shook my head, and took a deep breath, opening my eyes, and sighing.

"Never mind, it's fine now. So, are you friends?" Ino looked to Shikamaru, and smiled, nodding.

"I guess so." He nodded in response.

"Sure." I smiled, and turned toward the door. _Sasuke's down there. What am I supposed to do? What can I say? What can I do…What can I do right now…_I clenched my teeth.

"I'm heading downstairs. I'll see you when you come outside, okay? Shikamaru, Ino?" They nodded, and I took off, running out of the room and down that long hallway again. My footsteps didn't carry me as fast as I wanted them to. I closed my eyes, and willed chakra into my feet, picking up my elbows, and began to actually run as if there were an enemy behind me. My legs obeyed, my feet followed, and I started covering some ground. My footsteps echoed through the hallway, as I neared the stairs, my short pink hair flying out behind me. I took off down the stairs, turning the corner at light speed, as my feet tapped the stairs.

The only thoughts that ran through my head as I ran down the stairs were of questions. Only one. _What can I do? _Really, what could I do for Sasuke Uchiha? He was the most popular guy at school, had wounds that ran far deeper than anyone could heal, and was suffering because of those wounds. He needed healing. But, I didn't know what to do. _And this morning, he's still upset about that too_. I made it to the front door, and put on a fake smile. _Nothing I can do about it right now._ I opened the door, and walked out, shutting it behind me. Karin and Hinata immediately glanced over to me, their eyes concerned.

"Is everything alright? Are they friends again?" I nodded soundlessly, walking over to Sasuke, who was standing still, his back to us. I bit my bottom lip as I got closer and closer to him. _Here goes. _I reached out, touching his shoulder gently, and laid my head on it, closing my eyes. He turned and looked down at me, reaching his right hand up, laying it on the side of my head, covering my ear.

"Hey, Sakura." He murmured, his voice soft against my skull. I sighed, and nodded.

"Sasuke." I whispered, the wind blowing into my face gently, as I opened my eyes, watching the wind play in the strands of pink hair that had fallen near my face. Sasuke blinked, and smiled softly.

"You tired?" He asked, pulling his left arm out from where it was, letting me lean on him. He put his arm around my shoulder, holding me. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's been a long afternoon." I replied, burying my face into his shoulder. Sasuke sighed.

"You staying over again, or am I supposed to take you home tonight?" I nodded, and smiled.

"My parents are out of the village this weekend for some reason, so they don't mind where I sleep, so long as I'm responsible." I answered, Sasuke smiling back.

"We could watch a movie, if you want. I just got a new TV yesterday with Kakashi and Rin, and I think its plasma. I also bought a few movies. Apparently they came with the TV? Whatever." He suggested, his voice gentle. I nodded, and sighed.

"A movie sounds great. Please tell me you bought Transformers." I replied, looking up at him with curious eyes. He thought for a second, and nodded.

"I think so. Why?" I narrowed my eyes confusedly.

"That's my favorite movie. I've seen it a hundred times, and still cry when Jazz dies." I answered as if it explained everything. Sasuke shook his head and laughed quietly.

"That's pretty funny." He muttered. I smiled, and lifted my head up off of his shoulder.

"I guess this is our first-" I started, my voice getting higher.

"Don't even say it, Sakura." Sasuke interrupted, closing his eyes and scowling. I let my face fall, slightly hurt.

"What? You don't want to go out?" I asked, confused. Sasuke glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I do. I just don't like first dates." He replied, his annoyed glare teasing his lips. I smiled, and poked his forehead.

"Well that's easily fixed, I guess." I started, walking toward the hockey goal, and picking up one of the discarded sticks. Sasuke widened his eyes, as I walked all the way to the other goal, and stood in front of it.

"Are you suggesting we ditch the movie plan and play hockey as our first date?" He asked, cringing at the mention of first date, and picked up a stick, and puck. I shrugged.

"I'm not saying ditch, but, put on hold." I replied, smiling from the other goal. Sasuke closed his eyes, and activated his Sharingan, the red irises playful, nothing like the sinister glow they had this morning. I noticed the others, Naruto, Hinata, Karin, and Suigetsu walk toward the playing area slowly, hesitant.

"May we play too?" Naruto asked, glancing from Sasuke to me. I nodded, and Sasuke smirked, nodding once.

"Of course, dobe." He replied. I snorted.

"Baka." I coughed, Sasuke swinging his head toward me, and scowling.

"Alright that's it. You're going down, Sakura." He muttered, Karin and Hinata quickly getting into position. Naruto and Suigetsu following suit. I watched the puck fly down toward me, and I lifted my hockey stick up, the flat end of the blade blocking the puck from hitting my shin, and allowing me to kick it back up to Karin, who was the only one open, Suigetsu having been guarding Hinata. The game flowed seamlessly, both teams at a tie by the time Ino and Shikamaru came out. Karin came back after she had scored, and gestured for me to come closer to her.

"Sakura, let me go in goal. Sasuke's itching to check you." I nodded, smirking.

"You got it, Karin. Guard it well." I stepped up to the mid line, facing Sasuke. His Sharingan eyes glowed brightly, still playful, nowhere near sinister or menacing.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice breaking through my thoughts. I lifted my head, and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I am." Sasuke smirked, and jabbed his stick forward, about to take the puck away from me. I quickly slid my foot into its path, then jumped around the edge of his stick, attempting to slam my side into his front side, and hold my foot where it was, yet keep a wall between the puck and him. Sasuke saw this coming, and quickly swept his foot under me while I was in midair, and took my legs out from under me, making me land on the concrete. I spun on my butt, taking his legs out from under him too, as well as hitting the puck toward the goal with a chakra enhanced kick. The puck flew into the goal, despite Shikamaru's impressive attempt to stop it. That was game. Ino's mother called her back inside from the house, and that broke up our teams. Sasuke and I stood next to each other as Naruto, Hinata, Karin and Suigetsu walked away from us in separate directions, heading to different places. I sighed, and flattened my hand on my hip.

"You know, Sasuke. Instead of watching a movie tonight, we could go people watching." I suggested, watching Hinata carefully. He gave me a confused glare.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, starting to catch on. I smiled, shrugging, and starting to jog after Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke followed, as we tailed Naruto and Hinata down the street, keeping out of sight.

* * *

"Sakura, this is ridiculous!" Sasuke complained, as we crawled through the bushes along the side of Hinata's house, heading to her window, trying to keep out of the sight of her father, who didn't like Sasuke and I very much. At least that's what I thought. He always glared at us with a constipated look. I swung around, and put my finger to Sasuke's lips to silence him.

"Shut up, idiot. If we get caught, we're dead." I retorted, looking around for a hatch of some sort to crawl through. Going around the outside wasn't getting us anywhere. I lifted my finger away, and pulled at the wall, a shingle swinging upward, revealing stairs. Sasuke looked up at me as I started crawling up them, and I looked back from over my shoulder, and smiled playfully.

"Hinata and I used to crawl through these stairs all the time. There are doors like this all over the place." I explained, Sasuke starting to crawl up behind me. We crawled through the tunnel soundlessly, hearing noises from further down the tiny vent, which we assumed to be Naruto and Hinata doing something. We got closer and closer, until we stopped at a grated panel, allowing us to looks down and watch them. Sasuke stopped next to me, slightly pissed.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." He snorted. I shrugged.

"You're the one who agreed." I replied, lying flat on my stomach and propping my face up on my hands, holding my face up with my elbows flat to the metal. Sasuke sat with his back against the wall beside me, looking down through the vent, watching Naruto and Hinata, just as I was.

"Hey Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking over at Naruto from her bathroom doorway, her long dark blue hair shining in the dim light. Naruto turned to her, his blue eyes bright.

"Yeah?" Hinata shifted nervously.

"Well, uh, when did you start to have a crush on me?" She asked, her pale eyes hesitant. I blinked, slowly sliding my right hand under the pink side bangs right alongside my face, my green eyes glowing gently. This was so cute. Sasuke smiled as he laid his arm across my back, placing his hand right alongside my rib cage to support himself. Naruto laughed once, Hinata jumping slightly.

"Well, I don't know, actually. I think it was when I saw you practicing your jutsu in front of that waterfall one night a few years back." I widened my eyes, my head going backwards slightly, Sasuke shifting. Hinata gasped, and held her finger in front of her lip.

"You saw that?" She asked, slightly ashamed. Naruto nodded, holding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. I saw it. You looked so beautiful, Hinata. It was awesome!" He replied, smiling brightly. Hinata held her hand against her chest, clutching her fingers in tightly, smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto." She replied, walking toward him slowly. I leaned forward, Sasuke smirking.

"You know, Naruto…" She started, Naruto widening his eyes, as she came closer. I leaned forward a little more, my collarbone on the grated vent opening, as I watched what I hoped would be Hinata and Naruto's first kiss.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, watching her closely with his blue eyes. I sighed dreamily. _This is going to be awesome._ Sasuke leaned forward, lying down next to me, watching anxiously, our eyes throbbing. Hinata stopped in front of him, reaching her hands up, and gently cradling Naruto's face in her hands.

"You could've just told me that you saw me instead of waiting all this time." Naruto lifted his eyebrows.

"What brought all of this on, Hinata?" Sasuke and I slid further onto the grated opening, our chests on top of the metal, a quiet screeching noise sounding, barely audible. Hinata leaned her face forward, ever so slowly getting closer to touchdown. Sasuke and I's hearts pounded in anticipation, as we slid further and further onto the metal grated opening, our stomachs now resting on it as well. Then it happened. Hinata's lips touched Naruto's, Sasuke smiling.

"You go, dobe." He muttered what sounded like praise. I wasn't as subtle. I reared upward, punching my fist up into the air, smiling brightly.

"CHA!" I shouted, my knees on top of the opening as the screech intensified, the grating sliding out from under me and Sasuke. I started falling through it, Sasuke managing to slide backwards to avoid falling through the hole.

"AGGGHHH!" I screamed, starting to fall toward the floor, looking up at the ceiling, the edge of the hole where my hand was grabbing at.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, leaning over the hole, reaching down with his hand, our fingers sliding off each other, Sasuke unable to catch me. I looked down, seeing the floor directly beneath me. _At the speed I'm going to fall, I'll break a leg or something. I've got to land on her bed or something softer._ I narrowed my green eyes, and flipped, my right leg straight as my left leg bent at the knee, my pink hair flying into my eyes as I somersaulted to the right, my butt slamming into Hinata's mattress, much to her surprise.

"EEEEKKK!" She screamed, just noticing me, and Sasuke who leaped down from the hole in the ceiling. Naruto smirked when he caught sight of Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled back. I blinked from where I was sitting on top of Hinata's bed, my knees touching, my hands out from myself, my pink hair in my green eyes, flipped over my head. Hinata cowered into Naruto's shoulder, not sure who I was at first, but then she relaxed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She asked, walking over to me. I lifted my head up, my pink hair flying back to where it was supposed to go, and I smirked, my emerald green eyes glowing.

"That was awesome! CHAAAA!" I leapt right off the bed, and held my hands under my chin, swaying from side to side like a little girl, cooing. Hinata blushed, her whole face turning red. Naruto blinked, his blue eyes skeptical.

"What was awesome?" Sasuke slapped him upside the back of his head, scowling with his eyes closed, shaking his head.

"Idiot." He muttered. Hinata stepped back, afraid of Sasuke now. I smiled, closing my eyes.

"That was uncalled for, Sasuke." I scolded teasingly. Sasuke opened his eyes, glaring at me angrily.

"You're the idiot who dragged me into this. I swear Sakura, you drive me completely-" I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his forehead, Sasuke looking up at me in surprise, his black eyes softening.

"Sakura?" I smiled, his skin soft under my lips. _I love you. _I pulled backwards, and smiled, lifting my index finger and pressing it to my cheek, our faces close, Sasuke blinking his eyes.

"What're you…" He asked, watching my emerald eyes, my soft smile, the soft blush under my eyes. I closed my eyes and nodded once.

"I know, Sasuke. I know I drive you insane. But that's one of the things that I enjoy doing with you." I replied cheerfully, the blush getting redder and redder. Sasuke started to blush, his cheeks getting pinker and pinker each passing second. Hinata clapped her hands.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Naruto's awake!" She cheered, Sasuke and I turning our heads toward Naruto's scowling face.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, his blue eyes burning. Sasuke faced him with a scowl.

"What now, loser?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes lazily. Naruto jumped to his feet, swaying.

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered as he fell against Hinata, who caught him with open arms.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked, looking down at Naruto, her eyes full of concern. Naruto nodded, touching her face gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Hinata." He replied, his blue eyes bright. I cooed again, Sasuke flattening his hand on his hip, snorting and turning away as he often does, hiding his smile.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked, following him down the hallway to his room, Sasuke opening the door. We had returned to his house about an hour ago, having taken showers and watched a little bit of Transformers over some ramen, not enough in Sasuke and I's opinion. Bumblebee was contagious. Sasuke turned around, and smiled.

"What's up, Sakura?" He replied, holding the door open for me. I walked through, looking back at him from over my shoulder, and I blinked.

"Thank you, for letting me stay over. Again." I answered. Sasuke poked my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. You're my girlfriend now, aren't you?" He asked, his black eyes glowing brightly. I blushed and jerked my head back, my pink bangs falling into my green eyes.

"Uh, yes, if that's what you want me to be then sure. I mean you never really asked me out you just kissed me in the middle of the hallway and-" I stopped mid sentence, Sasuke's lips on mine gently, tenderly. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back, pulling away a few seconds later. Sasuke smiled.

"Like that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded, the sweetness lingering on my lips.

"Yeah, just like that." I answered, nodding again. Sasuke poked my forehead, and laughed once.

"Goodnight, Sakura Haruno." He murmured, walking toward the bed. My emerald eyes sparkled.

"Good night, Sasuke Uchiha." I whispered, as I laid down beside him.


	17. Chap 07: Introductions Part 1

Hey everyone! ^^ In light of recent events that have unfolded in Naruto, I decided that I was going to put Konan into my story, because she kicks ass. I don't mean to spoil anything, put something happened to her, and it ticked me off. So, I decided to make my own sort of "tribute" to her. A few things. I do not own Naruto. No duh. Or any song lyrics you may find. Which there should be none. Second, for Konan's outfit, I was looking at a picture of her concept art, and I tried to describe her outfit as best I could. It was hard, and the final result is sloppy. Sorry. Third, I wanted to use the Romaji for "Dance of the Shikigami", which would make it "Shikigami no Mai", but, seeing as everything else I've used isn't Romaji, I can't just start using it. I was going to give Konan a Rukia Kuchiki moment("Mai...Sode no Shirayuki..."), but decided against it. Fourth, as far as the anitdote issue goes, I'll expand on that next chapter. Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope this story isn't getting to be boring. ShikaIno and ShikaTema fans, again, you're going to be dissappointed. Just saying. Lastly, I recently finished a KakaRin story called "I Can See You Dying", so I'm encouraging you all to read that too. Anyway, thank you for reading "Dirty Laundry" and enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura! On your left!" I turned my head to my left, my eye barely catching the silver flash of a kunai coming at my shoulder. It sliced my shoulder open, a shallow cut breaking open, blood starting to fall toward the ground. I gritted my teeth, back flipping through the barrage of snow balls coming at me. I landed on the tree trunk, wiping the melting snow off of my freezing cold face, my green eyes narrowed against the icy weather. Naruto landed beside me, shaking snow out of his blond hair.

"Sheesh, why're we having Gym in the heavy snow? Let alone against the teachers?" Naruto complained, his voice high pitched. Sasuke landed above us, his footfall shaking the tree.

"I don't know, Naruto, but, whatever's going on, we have to be careful. There's ice all over the place." Sasuke pointed out, looking around, his black eyes scanning every single flake of snow. I sighed, lifting my right hand to my wounded shoulder, and wiping the blood off.

"Regardless, we have to be on the lookout for all of the jonin, like Kakashi-sensei, and the other teachers. They aren't holding back. You saw what happened to Ino's group. Asuma-sensei let loose and would've killed Ino hadn't Shikamaru stopped him. The sensei aren't going easy on us. We must be getting ready for missions or they're crazy." I replied, bending my legs under me. Naruto nodded, and looked to Sasuke.

"What's the plan?" He asked, blinking his blue eyes. Sasuke smirked, his lip curling up.

"Why don't we jump them before they jump us?" I shook my head.

"That's suicide. We have to be careful, remember? This terrain won't help us any if we find any unnecessary combat. You heard Iruka-sensei. Our job is to survive as long as we can." I put in, glancing back and forth from the two of them, Naruto and Sasuke thinking. I closed my eyes, and focused my chakra into my right hand. _Mystical Palm Technique! _Green fire lit up around my hand, as I held it over my shoulder, the cut starting to heal. Naruto lifted his finger to his chin.

"But it doesn't make any sense. They're fighting with snowballs and kunai." Sasuke snorted.

"They aren't allowed to kill us, you know." He replied, jumping into the air. I let the fire fade, my cut partially healed, but enough to not get frozen in the cold air. Naruto and I jumped up after him, easily keeping up with Sasuke's fast pace.

My pink bangs blew in my eyes as I jumped from branch to branch, following my teammates. There had to be a way to beat the teachers. Naruto, Sasuke, and I knew Kakashi-sensei backwards and forwards, which explained why he hadn't challenged us just now. But that just doesn't make any sense. Iruka-sensei had said that the rules were that we had to tag one teacher in order to win or "survive". I closed my green eyes. This was becoming a bothering situation.

On top of the fact that we were being hunted down cell by cell, we also had to be on the lookout for traps as well, like that kunai trap I had sprung a few minutes ago. The ice was enough to worry about. Now we had to be concerned about our surroundings as well. This was something that a lot of the freshman weren't good at. Thankfully, we had Sasuke's Sharingan to help us, but, Naruto and I were sitting ducks. We didn't have a Kekkei Genkai like Sasuke did. I sighed. Nothing was getting better.

"Sasuke, do you see anything up ahead?" I asked, jumping from a branch to fly right alongside him. Sasuke shook his head.

"This snow is hindering my Sharingan. I can see the chakra in the snow, and its screwing me up." I widened my eyes. _Chakra in the snow? Is this some sort of genjutsu? _I lifted my head, wrenching it toward the right, catching a glimpse of silver in the bushes.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Watch out!" I cried, jumping up further, pulling out a kunai, and landing in front of the two of them, lifting the small knife up near my face, the light flashing across the edge. The kunai flew at me as soon as my feet touched the tree branch, the metal whistling through the snowy wind. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the back, sending him flying forward, before scooping me up just before the kunai landed at where my feet had been. I looked at Sasuke, watching him jump and weave through trap after trap, heading after Naruto, slightly annoyed.

"That damn loser…" He muttered as he ran up the side of a tree, avoiding several snowballs that flew in his direction. I lifted up my arms to block the snow that flew into Sasuke and I's faces, punching at the snowballs that came near us, blue fire glowing around my fist as I kept the chakra in my hand focused and acute, continuously slamming snowballs that were poised to hit us. We caught up to Naruto, who was jumping for his life, barely managing to dodge kunai as well as snowballs.

"Sasuke, do you have a plan once we get out of here?" Naruto asked as he flipped out of the way of a barrage of shuriken. I looked up at Sasuke, his Sharingan eyes narrowed.

"Just shut up and let me think, loser." I sighed.

"Well, thinking isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to just act on instinct." I answered, Naruto nodding as he cart wheeled out of the way of more kunai. Sasuke shook his head, holding me tighter as he somersaulted.

"That's not how you do things. You always have a plan before you act. Or else you get killed. We just have to think this through. Sakura, you have a sharp mind. What have you got?" I closed my eyes. Pieces of thoughts jumped to mind. _Traps everywhere…Tag a sensei and you survive…Dodge everything…Ramen later…Transformers while snuggling…Weakness…Knowing Kakashi-sensei backwards and forwards…Kakashi-sensei keeping his distance…_My eyes flashed open. _That's it! _

"I've got it! I know what we're going to do." Naruto and Sasuke looked at me, expectant.

"What is it?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time. I smiled, and blinked.

"Think about it. Iruka-sensei told us to tag a sensei. He never specified which ones we couldn't tag. And the fact that Kakashi-sensei is keeping his distance means that he's the one we have to go after. Not to mention the fact that we know him like the back of our hands." I replied, facing forward again. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The problem with that way of thinking is that he also knows _us_. If we were to face each other, we would all be taken out. Maybe he's trying to avoid that. Also, if you were supposed to go after your own sensei, then why did Asuma show himself to Shikamaru's squad like that? I don't think that's it. This is more than just a game of tag." I sighed and looked down. Naruto snarled.

"So, the situation is that we're supposed to constantly moving to avoid set traps, ambushes, and frontal assaults? What kind of a lesson is this?" Naruto replied, his voice low. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, but, we're about to find out." Sasuke replied, stopping, and setting me down slowly. I took a few steps away, walking along the tree branch and kneeling down to peer through the snow covered leaves. I blinked my green eyes, and caught sight of Hinata's squad, standing there, arguing with each other about what to do next.

"I say we sniff them out and take them down! What about you, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked in reply. Shino shook his head, bugs flying around his body.

"If we go head to head with them, we'll die." He answered, shooting down Kiba's suggestion. Hinata took a few steps toward the tree Sasuke, Naruto and I were hiding in, her Byakugan active and glowing brightly through the snow that blew across her face.

"Come out, Team Kakashi. I can see you." Naruto leapt out immediately, Sasuke following, and I jumped down and landed on the ground delicately, Naruto running to his girlfriend and giving her a hug. I rolled my eyes. Even Sasuke and I didn't show public displays of affection, and we'd already slept together. I gulped. Just slept, not doing anything. I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright, Sakura? Are you catching a fever? Your face is red." I blinked, seeing Sasuke's Sharingan eyes gently peering into my green ones, concern etched into the three tomoes. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate, the heat rising from the tips of my toes to the hairs at the top of my head, Sasuke's eyes growing more and more concerned. I swayed, smiling feverishly, my eyes starting to roll back into my head.

"Heeeehhhh…" I felt myself beginning to fall, my left foot already lifting up off the ground, my right leg beginning to bend as I balanced all of my weight on it.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke's voice and face faded away, his touch on my shoulders barely responding with the butterflies in my stomach, as I felt myself dropping toward the ground, my eyes beginning to close.

"Sakura! Focus on my voice! Sakura!" I couldn't hear him. Or see him. I could barely feel him there. I could barely feel him shaking me, barely feel his panic rolling off of him and hit me. I was unresponsive. It had to be some sort of genjutsu or poison. Or the thought of Sasuke and I, well, doing something had driven me to this. I could sense my body beginning to shut down, fall into unconsciousness, as I started to pass out. _So this is what it's like…To lose your mind…I see…Rainbows…That look a lot like you…Sasuke…_

* * *

"Sakura! Open your eyes! Sakura!" Voices. No, one voice. One voice that I hold close to me. I stirred, my hand twitching right next to my face.

"Sasuke's voice. I can hear Sasuke's voice." I murmured, opening my eyes slowly, blinking them a few times. Sasuke's panicked face swam into view, the others watching from the sides, Naruto leaning close to Sasuke but from my other side. I slowly regained feeling, something cool against my cheek startled me. I turned my green eyes toward it, a raised bump alarming me slightly. I jumped, and reached up with my left hand, unsure of what was touching me. Sasuke's left hand grabbed my wrist, and his right traced my jawbone soothingly.

"Calm down, you passed out, but you're alright now, thanks to the antidote I found in your med pack." Sasuke explained, as I sat up, Naruto helping support me.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You scared us for a minute there." Naruto asked, as I dropped my head into my left palm, dizzy. Sasuke reached up with his hands, lifting my face up, my hand dropping to the ground limply. He examined me closely with his Sharingan, those irises probing.

"She's still got a fever. That antidote did nothing for her. We've got to get her to the nurse right away." Sasuke pointed out, as my eyes closed again. Naruto let me lean on his arms that were around my shoulders, since I suddenly felt weak. I shook my head.

"No, I-I'm fine. Let's just keep going." I replied, standing up shakily, but managing to stay on my feet. Sasuke held his arm out, helping me stay standing, and shaking his head at the same time.

"Sakura, you need to get to the nurse. Just let me carry you there, and you'll be alright." I shook my head, pulling his arm off of me.

"Sasuke, I'm fine, just trust me. That antidote is working fine." I replied, staggering away from Sasuke and the others, my hands falling on my knees, sweat pouring down my face. My pink hair fell past my cheeks, thick with sweat and melting snow, my green eyes closing slightly. _It has to be poison…But what kind? And when did I get infected with it? _My eyes widened. _Of course!_ When I got cut by the kunai, it must have had poison on it. I reached for my med pack, Sasuke handing it to me. I rifled through it, finding a dark brown capsule, filled with another antidote, a potent one that would last for twelve hours, converting the poison into antibodies while it's active. The downside, was that it made me _highly_ volatile, making it so that my temper would snap easier, and I would end up being dangerous to be around. But I had no choice. I popped the cap off the antidote, and jabbed it into my leg, wincing at the sting, but sighing in relief when the fluid started to flow into my bloodstream. Instantaneous anger spiked through me, my right hand balling up into a fist at my side, blue fire coming into existence. The antidote emptied, and I slid it back into my med pack, putting the cap back onto the antidote capsule. I flattened my hand on my hip, and swung toward them, annoyed.

"What are we standing around here for? C'mon, let's go." I ordered, jumping up into the tree next to me, the others, Naruto and Sasuke following, Hinata's squad going the opposite way. Naruto hopped up next to me, and gave me a glance.

"I take it you have a plan?" He asked, his blue eyes curious. I nodded, and looked forward, jumping from tree to tree, then swinging from a branch, the snow flying into my pink hair as I flipped up from the branch, looking around. My green eyes landed on a part in the bushes, a silver part in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes, and reached into one of my supply pouches, and grabbed a bunch of kunai, pink balloons attached to their handles, filled with cherry blossom petals and small exploding tags.

"I see you, Kakashi-sensei!" I heard nothing. _If he won't come out, then I'll make him. _I started throwing the kunai, the bags exploding in mid air, the petals and tags raining down with the snow, as the kunai flew into the tree. I didn't hear any shifting, which I assumed to mean that I got him. My lip curled up, as I pulled out another kunai, pressing an exploding tag to its handle, my pink hair blowing across my eyes.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu…CHA!" Then I threw it. When the kunai touched the ground it started spinning, flames lighting up along the explosive tag, before exploding. The smoke billowed up toward me in a rush, the force of the explosion sending me flying backwards, through the air. I lifted my feet up, and back flipped, landing on the side of a nearby tree, my hair flying into my eyes. _Did I get him? _Sasuke and Naruto landed in the tree with me, watching the snow start to fall back to the ground, having been forced upward by the explosive power. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes narrowed, Naruto holding out his right hand, Rasengan forming slowly. I balled my right hand up into a fist, blue fire lighting up around it.

The snow started to fall in mounds, like icy white boulders toward the ground, threatening to cover the tree we were hiding in. It fell like frozen rain, thick, and showing no mercy or intention of slowing or receding. It looked like crystalline stardust, glowing brightly in the luminous sunlight, the rays shining through the flakes, sending prisms into my green eyes, flashing across my irises like fire.

"Sakura, what did you see?" Naruto asked, looking over at me. I gritted my teeth.

"I thought I saw Kakashi-sensei." I replied, jumping forward, pulling my left leg backward, straightening my right leg.

"CHAAAAAAAAAA!" I cried, flying through the dust, my knee hitting the ground as I landed in a crouch, scanning the area around me. Nothing moved, nothing jumped out at me. I assumed that I had missed. I lifted myself up off of the ground, and heard a rustle in the trees above me. I looked up. A blue flash answered my eyes, a woman, older than me, about Lady Shizune's age, with shimmering amber eyes and what looked like a blue flower in her blue hair stared down at me, her black outfit flattering to her figure. It was a halter with no sleeves, the top quite revealing, the bottom basic. Stockings and flats were on her feet, the stocking s coming up to about her knees, shorts under her skirt like side aprons that sat below her halter top. A cape, a plain black cape covered her outfit, keeping her warm. She was beautiful. I widened my eyes at her, noticing that she had a piercing below her lip. Her mouth was twisted in a bitter frown, her blue hair wet from the snow.

My green eyes met hers when I lifted them, her irises capturing me in their gaze. Those amber pools held pain, suffering, anguish, and excitement, an unusual combination. I blinked, as I stared into them, my heart throbbing as pain washed over me. _So much…What has she gone through?_ I watched her blue hair blow into those amber eyes, as she watched me, stoic and calm, not moving, not speaking, not even breathing by the looks of it.

As I looked into her eyes, I felt something I'd never felt before. It was almost as if I was flying into a spinning vortex of paper tags, the pieces blowing around my body as I flew toward her, the blue haired woman that had me caught in her grip. Her amber eyes softened slightly as I blinked my green ones, as we stared at each other, just watching the other. _Who are you? There's so much pain in your eyes._

Sasuke and Naruto landed alongside me, and looked up, widening their eyes as well, Naruto's popping out of his skull.

"Who…Who is she?" He asked, his eyes staring directly at her chest, which we could barely see in the heavy snow fall, not that we wanted to.

"I don't know, Naruto. But whoever she is, she's beautiful." I murmured, blinking my green eyes a few times. Sasuke snorted and looked away, hiding his slight blush.

"Whatever. I'll take her out in seconds." The woman narrowed her amber eyes, and jumped from the tree she was sitting in, leaving us in the dust.

"Wait!"I called, and jumped up after her, Naruto and Sasuke following.

"Sakura, we shouldn't chase her down. We have to find Kakashi." Sasuke ordered when he pulled up beside me. I shook my head, and looked over at him.

"I don't care. I'm chasing her. I want to know something…" My voice trailed off, as I remembered the paper vortex, the feeling of my heart pounding when I met her eyes. Sasuke turned to me, curious.

"And what is that?" I closed my eyes, smiling slightly.

"When she looked at me, I could feel all of her pain and suffering. She must've had a rough life, and I want to see if I can help her." I answered. Naruto came up on my left, his blue eyes skeptical.

"Suffering? You mean like she lost someone precious to her?" He asked, and I nodded.

"That's what it felt like. Or seemed like. She's a lonely soul, that's for sure." I replied, jumping faster, trying to catch up. She didn't slow down, she only went faster. I widened my eyes at the white pieces of paper that wove together on her back into the shape of two white wings, the strips neatly pressing together, looking solid and whole. Paper pressed onto her fingers, hands, arms, legs, feet. Every part of her body was transforming into paper. My eyes widened even further. _What kind of kunoichi is she? _

"Dance of the Shikigami." My heart pounded once, as she beat her wings, flying even faster. _Dance of the Shikigami? What an incredible jutsu. Being able to transform her entire body into paper, nonetheless sprouting wings from her back. Amazing._ Sasuke gasped at the sight of wings and paper flying off of her.

"Wings and paper? Who is she?" He asked, looking to me, then Naruto. I shook my head, and jumped from tree to tree a little faster, desperate to catch up to her.

"We'll find out soon enough." I replied, as she held her right hand out, rolling over onto her back, paper swirling in her palm. The sound of crinkling paper filled the air, as the pieces of paper folded into what looked like four star shuriken. I widened my eyes, and balled my right hand up.

"Look out guys. She's getting ready to attack." I pointed out, Sasuke lifting a kunai, Naruto doing the same. The amber eyed woman threw the paper shuriken, the points cutting snowflakes in half on their way to Sasuke, Naruto, and I. I lifted a kunai of my own, blocking a shuriken, then another, and another, dodging a few by contorting my body. She gritted her teeth, then held her right hand above her head, the paper twisting together into a giant rod, the light flashing across the end of it, making it known that the rod was going to give you more than just a giant paper cut. It could kill you.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Look out!" I cried, as she threw it. Sasuke spun his legs up, back flipping out of the way of the rod, Naruto and I doing the same, dodging that attack. The woman narrowed her eyes, as paper twisted together again, forming a giant ball of exploding tags. I widened my eyes. _If that touches us, we're done for._

"Die." My heart pounded again, then time started to slow as the flaming ball flew toward us. Death flowed across my vision, the Grim Reaper starting to pull me down toward the ground. _I have to stop it. I can't die here, in Gym class._ I closed my eyes, focusing chakra into my fist, blue chakra fire lighting up around it, enough to shield my hand if I got up close to the fire ball. Sasuke turned his head to me, his Sharingan eyes widening. Naruto watched me bend my legs on the branch that I landed on, and push off, flying toward the fireball, pulling my right hand backwards, taking a deep breath, my skirt blowing around my legs. The woman's amber eyes fell on me, my right hand, the chakra blazing from it, my blazing green irises. I could feel the heat pushing against me as I neared the fireball, the pain coming from my searing flesh staggering. Our eyes met again, as mine opened, my pink bangs blowing into my irises, the green shining under the pink. My eyes narrowed to slits, and I tensed my right arm, chakra weaving into the shape of a blue spear like shape, as I pushed off of another branch.

"SHANNAROOOO!" I flung my fist forward, my black glove making contact with the surface of the fire ball with a huge slam, as I shoved against the fireball of exploding tags with all of the strength I focused into my fist, Cherry Blossom Impact causing some of the fireball to flake away as the force of my counterattack stopped the fireball in its place, holding it there, until I followed through, the fireball flying back the way it came, faster than when it had come. I landed on a thick branch, hunched over, the blue chakra fire flaming from my right hand, my green eyes glowing as my pink hair blew into them, snowflakes brushing my cheeks as they blew past, the fireball exploding seconds later. Snow and ground rose, wind shoving against me, and I shielded my eyes with my arm, as the snow pounded against me. Boulders of earth and rock fell around me, pieces of the tree dropping to the forest floor as I waited for the snow cloud to clear. Sasuke and Naruto landed right alongside me, Naruto and Sasuke on my left, as we faced the falling snow.

"Did you get her?" Naruto asked, giving me a smile. I blinked.

"I'm not sure." I replied, watching the stretch in front of me closely. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm positive you got her. There's no sign of her chakra." Sasuke answered, poking my forehead. I sighed. _That was too easy. Far too easy. _My heart pounded, as I heard a noise in the near distance.

"Nice shot." Sasuke, Naruto and I's eyes widened, and we shifted, getting ready.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, Rasengan forming in heartbeats. The voice laughed.

"I'm Konan, of Amegakure." I narrowed my eyes. _A kunoichi of the Village Hidden in Rain._ Sasuke planted his feet, Chidori chirping from his left palm, Naruto holding Rasengan in his right hand, and I lifted my right hand, tightening my glove, as the wind blew my hair to the right, my skirt blowing toward the left . I narrowed my eyes, standing in the tree, Naruto and Sasuke shifting closer to me.

"And…?" I asked, leaning forward slightly. Konan laughed quietly.

"I'm your opponent, Sakura Haruno. You blew up my paper wings." I jerked my head back, my pink hair sliding back across my temples. _My opponent? You mean this was set up? By Kakashi-sensei?_ Naruto and Sasuke flinched in surprise.

"Sakura, you don't have to fight her. I'll handle it." I turned my head to Sasuke, shaking my head.

"No, I want to fight her. I've got this covered." I replied. Sasuke sighed, and nodded.

"I don't want to argue. Just be careful, okay?" He answered. I nodded, smiling back. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Make sure you survive, Sakura. We're going to go find Kakashi-sensei while you fight her here." I nodded my whole head once, my green eyes glowing brightly. Sasuke and Naruto jumped away, Sasuke giving me a parting glance, then he turned, facing forward as he caught up to Naruto, who was probably heading toward where he thought Kakashi-sensei was hiding, leaving me to fight Konan, alone. I curled my lip up, and smiled.

"Understood."


	18. Chap 07: Introductions Part 2

Hey everyone, is it just me, or is this chapter shorter than 4,000 words? Anyway, here it is, the Sakura vs. Konan fight. As I said last chapter, this is my tribute to Konan, one of my favorite characters in Naruto. A few things. I do not own Naruto. No dip. I also don't own any song lyrics. Again, no dip. Second, I got inspiration from Final Fantasy XIII again. There's this song called "Defiers of Fate", and it really helped me figure out Sakura's final plan of action. At first, I was listening to one of Kesidiii's videos, the newest one, that's how I got the idea to have Konan in my story, but the song wasn't helping me all that much. So, I watched the openign scene of FFXIII and that helped out big time. Third, I'm going to try to update this during the week too, since "Dirty Laundry" is more popular than any of my other stories, which again, I'm encouraging you to read. But the week thing will only happen if I have time. I also have a BreakXSharon story that's nearly done that I need to post today too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I had fun working with Konan, so she'll definately make another appearence. There is swearing, but it should only be the same word. Anyway, read, review, love, favorite. ^^ Thanks for all of your reviews guys, they really help. ^^

* * *

Right. Above. Left. Behind. Below. Snowflakes were falling on all sides, all directions, all angles. Pieces of paper, flaming, crumpling away, fell to the ground like withered blossom petals. The trees stood in a circle around Konan and I, holding their breath like anxious spectators, waiting for Konan and I to attack each other. Bloodlust was layered on the air, thicker than the drifting snow, an almost red tint to the wind that blew around us coloring the edges of my sight in a bloody ruby. My green eyes narrowed, Konan's amber ones doing the same, as we stood watching each other.

_Okay. She can transform her entire body into paper using that Shikigami jutsu. She can also throw paper shuriken; create fireballs, and more than likely clone herself. I have to be careful. _I shifted, bending my legs a little, sinking down. Konan watched me closely, her paper wings coming back, the pieces of paper pressing together into the shape of wings, each of her wings steadily growing larger, until they became full size. _And if this isn't any indication of her paper transforming skills, nothing is. _I watched calmly as her entire body transformed into paper, the pieces flying around and sticking to her skin, Konan watching me closely with her amber eyes.

"Dance of the Shikigami." I planted my feet. _Here we go. _Konan beat her wings once, flying toward me, a paper rod forming in her hand as she neared my branch, her narrowed amber eyes glowing brightly. I reached for the black holster strapped to my right thigh, and pulled a kunai out of it, quickly lifting it up to deflect the paper rod like sword coming at me. Our weapons clashed, then pulled apart, then clashed again, then pulled apart, almost like we were breathing. Our moves, almost identical, kept clashing, dealing neither of us any damage. It looked like the trees weren't going to get a good show.

I back flipped, holding my feet together when I brought them up, slamming Konan in the jaw, and flinging her up into the air. When I landed back on my feet, I pushed off of the branch, flying up toward her. Konan held her wings close to herself, and flew down toward me, circling me with rapid speed, the air around me transforming into a tornado, carrying me up higher into the air, leaving me open to attacks. Konan flew behind me, and I turned my head, my green eyes narrowing. _Damn it! She's fast. _

Konan's wing beats echoed behind me, and I watched her fly up toward me, her rod having shifted into a sword with a hilt, aimed at my spine. I had to do something. I had to stop her. If that sword touched my spinal cord, I was going to be in some major trouble. I snapped my teeth together, and rolled over, spinning in mid air, the sword slicing across my side, opening up the skin on my right side.

"Urk…" I looked down at my right side, seeing the blood spill out, and fall toward the ground. I immediately covered it up with my hand, focusing my chakra into the hand that I held over it, green fire lighting up around it. _Mystical Palm technique!_ I felt the wound start to tingle, as the sides slowly pulled toward each other, the wound closing. Konan circled around, flying back toward me, coming for my left side. I rolled over again, this time fast enough to avoid getting sliced. Our eyes met, Konan's amber eyes boring into my green ones, malevolent and angry, yet still full of pain.

I lifted my hand away from my fully healed wound, and spiral flipped onto a tree branch, landing in a crouch as Konan came back for another round. _As long as she has those wings, I'm screwed. I have to find a way to cut them off. That paper is probably stronger than steel. _I jumped out of the tree when Konan sliced at my legs with her bloodied sword, landing in another tree, then jumping from that one too, again and again. I had to keep moving. Yet, I couldn't stay in the air for too long, or she'd catch me in another cyclone. Then I would definitely die. I watched Konan's movements out of the corner of my left eye, listening to her wing beats. I had to think of a plan. I couldn't keep running.

But cutting those wings of hers off was going to be pretty hard. If I got up close to her, she'd just slice me with her sword. If I stayed far away, her inhuman speed would allow her to come at me before I could respond. It looked hopeless. It wouldn't be, if I thought of a plan. But judging by how intense her attacks were, I was going to have any time to think and dodge at the same time. _If only I had the Sharingan. This would be so much easier. _I sighed.

I had to think of a plan, and fast. I wouldn't be able to run away like this for much longer. If this went on for too long, I was going to die. I gritted my teeth, as she beat her wings, flying toward me, faster than lightning. I narrowed my eyes. _Here she comes! _I lifted my kunai, and stopped on the branch, deflecting her attack, as well as jumping over the next one, barely getting scratched. She swept the paper sword under my legs, toward where I had to touch the branch, where my toes were heading. I gritted my teeth again, and flipped my feet over my head, balling my fist up at the same time, focusing chakra into my fist. Konan realized too late what was happening. Her sword was too far forward to pull back.

"SHANNAROOO!" I punched my fist downward, slamming my chakra infused punch into her sword, breaking it in the middle, splitting it in half. I slammed my feet to the branch, and bent forward, swinging my foot in a circle while I picked up the sharp end of the sword, my foot slamming into Konan's stomach, sending her flying. I came up, and jumped after her, falling toward her.

"TAKE THIS!" I cried, narrowing my green eyes. Konan's face flickered with fear as I brought the sword up, slicing her upside her head, then down, then diagonal right, then diagonal left. Konan saw my next move glowing in my eyes, and held her wings in front of herself, thinking I was going to slice her again. My lip curled up, as I brought the sword down on both of her wings that she held in front of herself, cutting them in half. We dropped toward the ground, Konan falling into a heap with me flying down toward her, my fist pulled backwards, glowing bright blue with fire streaming from it.

"CHHHAAAAAA!" I slammed my fist down when her back hit the ground, the rocks coming upward like flower petals, Cherry Blossom Impact breaking the earth with its power. Konan's eyes widened, and she screamed, as my fist broke her chest, the ground rippling as dirt flew up into the air. I back flipped away from her, landing in a crouch, my knee touching the ground, my fingers barely touching the earth as I panted, sweat pouring down my face. I watched the snow fall back down onto the ground, my green eyes narrowing. _She's still alive, I can fee l it. That's the only explanation for this chill up my spine. _

"What a punch, Sakura Haruno. I believe I've heard of it. Cherry Blossom Impact?" I lifted my head up, Konan looking back at me from onto top of the giant boulder I uplifted with my punch in the center of the little clearing, her amber eyes calm. I gritted my teeth, and turned away, glaring at her out of my right eye.

"Yes." I answered, my green eyes narrowing. Konan blinked.

"I see. And you thought you could kill me with that monstrous strength, Sakura Haruno?" I fought back the urge to snarl.

"I suppose. But it seems like you're faster than I thought, Konan of Amegakure." I replied, standing up, and holding my fists at my sides. Konan put her hand on her hip, and lifted the corner of her mouth slightly, in a faint and weak smile, as blood threaded down the sides of her face where I had sliced her.

"You impress me, Sakura Haruno. You're evasion and strength is unimaginable. I'm going to enjoy killing you." She answered, her amber eyes narrowing with a smile, her blue hair blowing in the wind gently, mine flying into my green eyes. I lifted my right hand, and tightened my glove.

"I don't think so, Konan of Amegakure. I'm not dying today." I replied, my green eyes narrowed against the snowy wind and frozen strands of pink hair that blew into my eyes. Konan lifted her lip, gritting her teeth.

"Humph. So you think you can beat me, and my Shikigami powers?" I nodded without hesitation. I had to. Sasuke and Naruto were counting on me to catch up with them. I couldn't let them down.

"Yes." I repeated, pounding my tightened right hand into my left palm, getting ready. Konan snorted.

"As if." Then she jumped down toward me. I back flipped away from her paper spikes that flew out of the ground, Konan sweeping her hand across the air, paper pieces flying behind her hand to attack me in a circle that she drew. I ducked, and swept my foot out across the ground, taking her legs out from under her, and reared backwards, preparing to slam my fist into her chest again.

Konan saw this coming, and back flipped out of the way, her feet hitting my jaw, sending me flying backwards. I rolled up into a crouch, my left hand on the ground, my right hand back, Konan running toward me with a spiked paper shield held in front of her, a paper rod in her right hand. I ran toward her, pulling my right arm back, the fire weaving together into the spear, my feet hitting ice, and I slid across the ice, losing my traction. We neared each other, her shield glowing bright blue, a chakra shield. I took a deep breath, pulling my arm back further, tensing my arm.

"SHANNAROOO!" I cried, flinging my fist forward, Konan holding her shield out from herself, to block my attack. My hand slammed into the shield, my head jerking backwards to avoid the spikes aimed at my face, my eyes widening at how close the points were. The shield didn't break. But it cracked. I gritted my teeth. _Damn it! Not enough chakra. _My feet slid forward, and I pushed back, away from her shield, as she jabbed the paper rod toward me.

She came at me, the paper shield dissolving into pieces of paper, weaving together to form wings on her back again, granting her unimaginable speed. I sank onto my knees a little bit, narrowing my eyes. I had to think of another plan. My blood flowed through my veins, carrying adrenaline to my muscles. It was fight or die time. This was serious. Konan was tough. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to sabotage her. I had to think of a way to burn that paper of hers to ashes.

_If I knew a Fire style jutsu, this would be easier. However, when I punched that fireball back to her when she was completely paper, that didn't stop her. That makes Fire style jutsu off limits._ I knew that this wasn't looking good for my end of the fight. I couldn't use my classic exploding tag and kunai tricks, Sakura Blizzard Jutsu, of anything that had to do with fire. She was immune to fire, by the looks of it. I had to think of a way to get rid of that immunity. There had to be something.

To top it all off, she knew my entire arsenal of jutsu, since I only had one on top my medical ninjutsu. Cherry Blossom Impact. But that wasn't going to get me anywhere. This was just like when I had been in a box before and while I fought Karin. Her Mind's Eye of Kagura ability was crippling to her opponents. She could find you anywhere. That ability is what made her a good sensor ninja. And what was I? Konoha's Destroying Angel. My eyes widened. _I've got it! _

Konan sliced the paper rod toward me, and I jumped out of the way, ducking, flipping forward and putting my hands to the ground, sweeping my left leg up across the air lightning fast, Konan getting hit in the face and flying backwards as I came back up, holding my right hand up by my shoulder, balled up. My green eyes focused on the huge boulder directly behind Konan, and I smirked, jumping up into the air, and slamming my feet into her chest, sending her flying toward the boulder.

Konan flung paper shuriken at me as she flew toward the boulder, and I front flipped and cart wheeled through them, swinging my feet up into the air a few feet away from her, our eyes meeting. Hers held fear, and satisfaction. Apparently she hadn't wanted me to give up. She was enjoying this. I was too. I flowed through my veins, just like when I fought Karin. I liked Konan. She was challenging me. And I enjoyed challenges. I was enjoying myself. I brought my feet back down, and came up, balling my fist up again, the blue chakra fire exploding from my fist in seconds, as I flung it forward.

"SHANNAROOO!" I cried as it flew toward her. Konan ducked, and rolled out of the way, as I stepped forward, my fist slamming into the boulder, Konan dancing away. The blue fire flew along the rock, as the boulder shattered, the pieces flying at my face. I turned toward where she had jumped away, and watching her beat her wings. I narrowed my eyes and smiled. Time to move. I back flipped behind a few rocks, and punched one of them forward, hard enough to send it flying toward her, not shatter it. Konan's eyes widened, and she spiraled around the length of the rock, dodging it. I rolled out of the way of the paper rod that flew at me, the rod exploding a few feet away from my left side, as I punched another rock toward her, jumping out of the way of her counter attacks.

She dodged all of the ones I threw at her, bobbing and weaving through the onslaught of boulders that flew her way, not killing her, but slowing her down. I knew she was too fast to be killed by a flying boulder. However…I looked to my right, seeing one on one side of the center of the clearing, another on the other side. I smiled. _Yes! If I can just get those two boulders to slide off of each other, that should create enough of a spark to light a fire. _The catch was, she was immune to fire. But I had a plan for that too. The fire was going to be a distraction. If that fire kept her busy long enough I could come up behind her and hit her with Cherry Blossom Impact one last time, and finish her off.

Then there was her speed I had to contend with. If she was smart enough, she'd catch on to my plan, and do everything she could to sabotage it. I had to think of a way to make it so that she wouldn't stop me. Tying her up wouldn't be that bad of an idea, but I'd only be able to do that if I set a trap, or kept her still long enough. I didn't think that was happening.

A shadow clone would be perfect, except I didn't have enough chakra to create the amount I would need, to contend with her inhuman speed. Form all of the uses of Cherry Blossom Impact, I was running on empty. I used anymore chakra then I needed, I was going to die from hitting rock bottom. My only course of action was creating the fire myself, _and_ coming up behind her with Cherry Blossom Impact. I knew I could very easily die. It was possible. This was a survival test. Konan was specifically matched up with me for a reason. And it was my job to win.

That wouldn't be easy though. What with her watching me like a hawk with those amber eyes, predicting my next moves every step of the way. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park, that's for sure. But it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I just had to trust myself. There was nothing I couldn't do. Except die. But hey, that was something I wasn't very good at, or what I wanted to think about at the moment.

I jumped forward, punching the boulder in front of me toward her, and front flipped behind it, somersaulting forward, using it as cover. I ran along the side of it, then pushed off, flying toward the boulder on the right of the clearing. I heard the beating of leathery wings behind me, and cursed. _Damn it! Not fast enough. _I grabbed onto the thin tree that was sitting behind the rock, and gripped it tightly, bringing my feet around in a circle, slamming them into her chest, flinging her away from me. I landed behind the rock, and balled my right hand up, blue fire lighting up around it, and punched the rock forward, hard enough to send it flying. That was too easy.

I saw Konan dodge the first one, and I rolled out into the open, starting to run forward trying to beat the boulder that was flying across the clearing. I jumped over the paper rod that flew down toward me, spinning with my legs up toward the sky in midair, pulling out a kunai from my supply pouch while I spun, and threw it at Konan to hold her off. I landed on the ground as she moved her head to the side, dodging it. I rolled out of the way of the rope of paper that tried to get me to fly to the other side of the clearing again, the surface of the paper rope sliding across my lower back. I ran the last few feet to behind the rock, beating the other one, and flung my flaming fist forward, aiming for the side of the rock so it would fly at an angle, so it would slide across the other one, the sweat flowing between my eyes.

"SHANNAROOO!" My fist made contact with the rock, and it flew toward the other one, dropping to my knees. Konan noticed the two rocks flying toward her, and flew upward, able to dodge the rocks, but not the fire that burst from their sides when they slid against each other. It caught onto her wings, pieces of sparks flying into the air as the two rocks screeched against one another, slowly moving toward opposite ends of the clearing. I ran forward, and around the flurry of sparks, jumping up into the air, front flipping through the flurry of sparks, balling up my fist for one last Cherry Blossom Impact, the blue chakra fire weaving into a spear of chakra.

"CHHHHHHAAAAAA!" I slammed my fist into Konan's back, her wings breaking apart in a puff of paper, blood flying out of Konan's mouth as I slammed all of the air out of her. She turned and looked back over her shoulder as we fell back toward the ground, her amber eyes wide as I wrapped my arms around her, preparing to bring her to the ground.

"You-! How did you-!" She wove her hands through hand signs, determined. I widened my eyes. _Oh no. _

"Paper Person of God." I widened my eyes, looking down toward where we were falling. The ground opened up, the pieces of paper streaming down into it, the pieces that she sent down from her coat sleeves. They parted the ground, opening up a huge hole in the earth, a deep one that looked miles deep. And we were going to fall right into it. My green eyes widened, Konan's blue hair blowing into them, opened up wider than they ever had before, as my life flashed in front of my eyes.

"All I want, is for you to accept me Sasuke, that's all." The memory of talking to Sasuke for the first time, alone, at the bench. His slightly wounded face when I turned and looked at him, my long pink hair blowing over my shoulders in the gentle wind. That was the start of Sasuke and I's bond, one that I treasured and would give anything to protect.

Sasuke and I's bond that I treasured so much began that day, that day when we were alone. As time went on, I began to care for him, after he collapsed into my arms after getting the Curse Mark from Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams. As a result, Sasuke grew closer to me, letting me in, allowing me to comfort him when he needed it.

"Sakura…Thank you, for everything…" That cold night two years ago. When he was sitting at the bench alone, thinking about leaving the village. The only thing I could think of was holding him tightly, and not letting go. If he was going to leave me, he'd have to kill me first. But he wouldn't do it. He'd refused. He told me that my life was too precious to him. That had made my heart swell, and happy tears had flowed down my face, tracing my soft smile.

"Sakura…I swear I will protect you." My memory flashed to Naruto, his blue eyes bright as he stood on top of the giant frog he had summoned. Naruto and I's bond was deep too. He was always there, allowing me to fall back on him when I couldn't fight. He gave me strength.

I had adopted his ninja way, never give up, as my own as well. Had I not have met Naruto, I don't know where I'd be. Probably stuck in the academy trying to figure out what to do with my life. Naruto gave me hope. He was my teammate, my best friend, my brother. I thought of him like a brother. I loved him like a brother. I cared for him like a brother.

"I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way." I smiled at this. _Naruto, you always know what to say at the right times, don't you? _I felt adrenaline flow through my veins again, as Naruto's words flashed in front of my eyes, his voice repeating in my mind over and over like a broken record, giving me strength.

I looked down, seeing the hole open up even further. There was nowhere to jump, or anything to push off of to jump out of it if I fell in. If I fell in, I was as good as dead. My only hope was for it to close up. Konan and I's chakra was nearly gone. I knew that. I just had to knock some sense into her before she killed us both.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _I promised…That I would return to them…_Sasuke and Naruto's faces flashed across my mind, the two of them smiling happily, Sasuke's trademark smirk painted on his face, black irises glittering, Naruto's wide, openmouthed smile beaming with happiness and light, his blue eyes glowing. I opened my eyes into narrowed green slits. _I'm not done for…Not yet!_

I pulled my leg back, and tensed the muscles in my leg, chakra flying into it, my vision blurring, preparing to kick Konan, to stop the jutsu from happening. I heard rumbling, and I looked down through cloudy eyes, barely able to see the sides of the hole begin to close up. The ground shook as we fell toward it, the paper flying out of the hole and back into Konan's sleeves, slicing me on the their way into them, her last attack. I felt her go limp, as we crashed to the ground, my eyes beginning to close as I let go of her, rolling across the ground, before lying on my side, my arms out in front of my face, Konan on her stomach, already unconscious, the snow falling. My eyes closed, as my energy faded, passing out.


	19. Chap 07: Introductions Part 3

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm back again. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update this stupid thing. This story is getting boring on my end, and I'll bet that shows. So, if you think its boring now, feel free to say it in your reviews. Now that Sasuke and Sakura have ended up together, there isn't really much more I can do. I still haven't fixed the ShikaSaiTemaIno sqaure yet. Anyway, that brings me to my next task. I have a question for you all:

Who should Shikamaru end up with? Ino or Temari?

I know the ShikaIno people are going to say that Ino should be with him, and the ShikaTema fans are going to rave about how Temari deserves him and all, but really, _really_ think about it, okay? I can't decide. And I'm thinking about something going down between Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin, possibly Gaara being added to the mix...Anyway, this chapater bored me to death. I had to scratch so many ideas. And it's still shitty. Fight scenes are _not_ my strong point. Never have, and never will. Note to all who reviewed last chapter, thank you. With this chapter, my little Konan tribute is over. Although, I never really revealed who she's looking for. Could be anyone. Crack pairing time! ^^ She will make appearences frequently. Just saying. Note to my friend Wiccad; Gaara moments are coming. Be paitent. ^^ To NaruHina fans, expect more action for them. And to the ShikaTema and ShikaIno fans, opinions are wanted. Just _DO NOT _bash the opposite pairing. _PLEASE_.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would've kissed already. Enough said.

* * *

"Sakura Haruno…" Blood trickled down from the left corner of my mouth, that same corner curling up.

"Are you…Okay? You're not…Dead…Are you?" My eyes opened slowly, and I blinked, focusing on Konan's concerned expression. She was kneeling down next to me, panting, her blue hair disheveled from the snow that melted on it, her bangs hanging down, her blue hair blowing in the wind, free from the paper flower. Her hand was on my shoulder, gently resting on it, as she waited for me to come back to myself. I lifted my upper body up off of the ground, on my hands and knees, panting, as the snowy pieces of pink hair slid past my cheeks, hanging down.

"I'm fine. Are you, my friend now?" I asked, looking over to her. Konan nodded, and smiled.

"You beat me. I fell unconscious first. Because of that, I'm your ally." I smiled back, sitting on my knees.

"Thank you, Konan. You aren't hurt are you? I'll heal you right away with my medical ninjutsu if needed." I offered, pulling off my gloves. Konan shook her head.

"No, that is not important. What we need to do is get you back to your teammates. Particularly that black haired one." I smiled. _Sasuke. His name is Sasuke Uchiha._

"Sure. Could you help me? I don't think I can stand on my own." I asked, Konan nodding. She helped me up, putting my arm over her shoulder, and holding me up before jumping up into the trees. We jumped through the forest, her face right next to mine, as she helped me jump from branch to branch.

"Thank you Konan. I appreciate it." I looked over at her, and smiled. Her amber eyes brightened slightly.

"I owe you, Sakura Haruno." I jerked my head back, and looked toward her, surprised.

"Owe me? How so? I tried to kill you."

"That's all on the battlefield. I threatened you. What were you supposed to do? Let me kill you? You're supposed to fight back. No, you helped me get over what was bothering me. Thank you." I nodded, blinking.

"What did I help you get over, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, my voice hesitant. Konan turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it. All that matters is that it's all in the past." I nodded, smiling.

"Yup. So I guess that means we're friends." I replied, touching my forehead to her shoulder for a split second, both of our hands in use. Konan touched her forehead to my shoulder in response.

"Yeah. We're friends." She replied, nodding. I smiled and faced forward.

Friends. That was a relief, after that struggle of a death match just a half an hour ago. It felt good to have another friend on our side of the fence. It felt just the same as when I turned Karin over to our side as well. This warm and fuzzy feeling inside, you couldn't feel it anywhere else. It only came from gaining a friend.

After a few minutes of jumping from branch to branch, I felt strong again. I eased Konan away from me as we were in mid air, and she pushed away in seconds, giving me an unsure look. I nodded, and turned forward again. I was excited at the prospect. Konan was a friend now.

"Sakura Haruno, I have a question." Konan asked, turning to me. I looked over at her, blinking a few times.

"Yes?" I replied, lifting my chin slightly. She blinked her eyes.

"What do you mean to that black haired boy? And what does he mean to you?" I jerked my head back at her question, pushing off from another branch.

"What does…Sasuke mean to me?" I echoed, closing my eyes, and sighing.

"Yes, I'm curious." I looked back at her.

"He means a lot. He's my teammate, best friend, and…Something else…" I replied, looking away as my face warmed. Konan blinked.

"Something else?" The snow fell harder, shielding my face from her.

Thank god for that. It gave me a chance to think. I knew that Sasuke meant more to me than a friend, but, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell someone whom had just tried to kill me that. Sasuke was my weakness, as well as Naruto. If Konan threatened either of them, I would be dead in the next minute.

Sasuke would do the same for Naruto and I. We were a team. We were unbreakable. Death could not do us apart. We'd put our lives on the line for each other on countless occasions. My lips tingled. And Sasuke…He was intoxicating. I knew that I was in love with him. I'd known for years. But, I didn't know if that was the same for him. I looked over at Konan, curious.

"What makes you ask something like that right now?" I asked, jumping from another branch. Konan sighed.

"I had someone who meant a lot to me back when I was younger too. But then he left. He left me behind." I gasped.

"So now you're looking for him? And you came to Konoha for help?" I asked, my pink hair blowing into my eyes. Konan shook her head.

"No, I didn't come for help. I know he's here in Konoha. I'm just waiting to see if he'll come out. I just need to see his face one more time." My heart pounded once. _That's it! That's the pain I saw in her eyes that time…When she flung the fireball…_

It made sense. Konan had someone precious to her too. And in seeing Sasuke and I's bond, it reminded her of her own broken one. _But why would he leave her? Did she say something?_ I shook my head slightly. This was becoming, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

"If you think he's here, have you checked everywhere in Konoha?" I asked, glancing over at her. Konan shook her head.

"No, not yet." Konan answered. I sighed quietly, looking down.

"I see. I'm sorry." I replied softly, swinging from a branch with one hand, my legs flying through the air. Konan stayed close to me, swinging down right alongside me, her amber eyes focused on the barrage of snowballs coming at us. I front flipped from the branch, balling my right hand up, and proceeding to punch and kick at the snow balls that flew at me, Konan's paper weaving together into a pair of wings that shielded her as she flew through them. I ran below her, jumping and spinning up into the air, my twirling legs kicking the snowballs back at the launcher without mercy.

"There's so many of them!" I cried as I landed on the ground, blinking my eyes at the number of snowballs. There were over a hundred flying at us at once, the snowball machines doing good their duty to slow us down. They were aimed at our feet, and hands, the only way we could fight. Rather the only way we could hold weapons to fight with.

The balls of ice slammed into tree trunks, over and over, relentless. I rolled across the ground, the snow stinging my back, as I dodged another wave of snowballs, and poison soaked kunai. I came back up, pulling out the kunai knife that was attached to my black holster, and lifted it up by my face, crouching on the ground. _If I can't run through them, I'll cut my way through them. Not that that's any faster, or smarter. _I started running, jumping up into the air, spinning like a top, slicing through snowballs on my way back down to the ground, cart wheeling the instant my feet touched the forest floor.

I hopped up into the trees, dodging the four kunai that were aimed at my arms and legs, too precise to be a mechanical weapon. They were the weapons of a person, a human. I heard metal whistling through the air, and I looked down, a kunai cutting right across my foot, opening it up, blood splattering to the ground, the poison slowly seeping into my bloodstream.

This was bad. I didn't know how much longer my antidote would hold out. I dropped to my haunches, and pulled out another capsule from my med pack, jabbing it into my leg. I felt the antidote flow into my veins, countering the poison, and holding it off. For now. I quickly back flipped away from the kunai thrown at me, Konan grabbing my red sleeveless vest like shirt in her hand and carrying me through the air, flying directly into the path of the snowballs. I looked back at her, tossing my head as my eyes narrowed.

"Konan, this is suicide! Do you not see how many are facing us?" I questioned, as the snowballs and kunai flew toward us, Konan bobbing and weaving through their masses, managing to keep me out of harm's way as well. I kept my eyes forward, lifting my kunai that was tight in my right hand, and I started deflecting the kunai that came at us, cutting through snowballs and pieces of ice with ease, my kunai glowing bright blue as fire spiked along it, the result of my super strength being channeled into it.

"Do you propose another way then? If so, I'm all ears." I bit my bottom lip, my kunai clanging against another one that I promptly deflected.

"I don't know what else we could do, but surely something better than this. We're sitting ducks!" I replied, pulling out a letter bomb and a shuriken, wrapping the letter bomb around the shuriken and throwing it, the small star exploding into a machine, cutting the snowball and kunai numbers down by a fourth. Konan lifted herself up higher into the air with a steady beat of her wings, sighing, falling back into the bobbing and weaving pattern again.

"True, but, there's nothing else we can do. Both of us have just enough chakra to be able to finish this, and if we tried out one of your plans, we'd waste unnecessary amounts of what little energy we have left. Just trust me on this, okay?" I blinked, as she spiraled through the air, picking up speed as she held her wings close to herself, rising and falling to avoid getting hit by the projectiles flying at us.

Something had to be done about these snowball and kunai launchers. Because of them, Konan and I were barely moving forward, having to carefully weave our way through the incoming weapons to avoid getting hit. If they were gone, we wouldn't have to worry about them at all. I already blew one up. That cut the number down by one.

But where were they hidden? That was a problem. I didn't know where they were, and neither did Konan. All we could tell was that they were straight in front of us; probably positioned along the line of trees we were flying and weaving through. That was only a guess. But, we could only count on that guess. At this point, that's all we could do.

I opened my eyes, and watched the tree line carefully; focusing on the places the kunai and snowballs flew out of. Judging by the range, they weren't very big, about one foot wide if that. Because of that fact, they seemed to be designed more for distance, rather than accuracy, the long distance fighter method. _That explains why we're able to dodge them so easily…They slow down right when they get in front of us, making it easy for us to move out of their way, therefore avoiding getting hit. _I closed my eyes. _A foot wide…10 feet ahead…Range is possibly over 20 feet…Narrow strike line…_I opened my eyes, and looked closer, Konan lifting me up higher as she rose. A flash of silver caught my eye, the snowball and kunai launcher. All three of the ones that were left, all in a straight line in front of us.

I grabbed three more letter bombs and shuriken, sliding my kunai back into the holster, and closed my eyes, wrapping the paper around the throwing stars. _Only three targets left. _

"Konan, I have an idea. Can you fly closer to the tree line up ahead? I know where they are." I asked, looking back at her, opening my eyes again. Konan blinked.

"Are you sure?" She asked, spiraling through the air again. I nodded, pulling my hand that had the wrapped shuriken in it backwards, locking my jaw.

"Yup. Straight ahead, all in a row starting right there." I answered, drawing a line with my finger, showing her where they were. Konan nodded, pulling her wings closer to herself, and we shot forward like a bolt after she beat them, flying through the snowballs and kunai faster than ever, the weapons whizzing past my head, missing my temples by mere centimeters. I lifted one shuriken, and threw it at the one on the far right, Konan back flipping away from a kunai that came toward my face, gripping my shirt tighter. The shuriken avoided getting stopped, and blew up the target without a hitch. I smiled. _One down, two to go. _

Konan tilted herself to the side, flying through the projectiles, and curving her flight path so that I got a clear shot at the remaining targets, which I took advantage of, firing my remaining shuriken, each destroying their targets, the snowballs and kunai falling to the ground after we dodged them. Konan swooped upward, grabbing onto my shirt with her other hand too, as she flew through the trees, slowly flying higher, up toward the tree tops. I scanned the ground below us as she flew up higher, out of the trees, into the open sky, the wind whistling past my limply dangling arms and legs.

The snow was lighter up there, the sky clearer, prettier, our breathing coming easier. I looked around, my eyes bright as the snowflakes swirled through my hair, Konan's wings beating gently, carrying us through the air, at a height that was comfortable for her, high in the sky, the entire view of Konoha able to be seen.

We were nearly able to touch the clouds we were up so high. Konan hugged me to herself, holding me securely, my legs and arms still dangling down toward the ground limply, as I watched the frosty stardust blow across us. I blinked my green eyes, slightly confused.

"Konan, where are we going?" I asked, as she beat her wings again, our speed picking up. Konan sighed, and looked down at me, her blue hair brushing across my forehead.

"We're looking for your friends. You can see everything from up here. Look closer." I nodded, and turned back to the ground, squinting, unable to see anything but an occasional flash of someone's jutsu colliding with another. No sign of my friends.

"I can't see anything up here!" I retorted, looking up at her through narrowed green eyes. Konan laughed quietly.

"Chakra. Try using your chakra." I nodded, and closed my hands, lifting my hands up and clasping them together, focusing. My senses heightened, each brush of the wind against my skin setting my nerves on end, each sound I heard driving my ears over the edge. I opened my eyes, looking down at the ground. A blue flash brightened back at me, and I could barely make out three separate lines of blue, Raikiri I was assuming. That would be Kakashi-sensei. And since he was fighting, that meant Naruto and Sasuke found him, as they promised they would. I pointed my index finger down at the blue flash.

"Konan, down there!" I cried, Konan nodding, pulling her wings in close to herself, the two of us shooting downward like a bolt, the air shoving against my face, making my mouth open, not allowing me to breath as we flew down through the air toward the ground. She swooped, just as the ground grew uncannily close, darting into the trees, then landing behind some leaves. The lake loomed in front of us, the fighting ninja jumping on and off of it, water spray flying up into the air from their evaded attacks and dodged blows.

"Let's go." I nodded, and jumped forward, front flipping from the tree, pulling my left leg back, and falling toward Kakashi-sensei's head.

"CHHHAAAA!" I cried, my arms bent at the elbows, Sasuke and Naruto's faces lighting up at the sight of me, alive and whole.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, as my right foot slammed into the tree that Kakashi-sensei had been standing in front of. I picked myself up off of the ground, and took a deep breath, narrowing my eyes at Kakashi-sensei.

"You're alive." Sasuke finished, taking a step toward me. Konan smiled, and lifted paper off of the ground, sending it flying toward Kakashi-sensei as her wings extended, lifting her up into the air. Kakashi-sensei watched her fling paper shuriken at him, and promptly dodged the attacks, back flipping right at me. I tightened my hands into fists, focusing chakra into them.

"CHA! GOTCHA!" I started punching at him, Kakashi-sensei expertly dodging all of the attacks I threw at him, until I jumped up into the air, and spun, swinging my right foot out from myself, sending him flying toward Naruto and Sasuke. The chirping noise of Chidori ensued, Sasuke jumping up to slam it into Kakashi-sensei's stomach. Konan flew toward Kakashi-sensei, her paper rod out and ready. Naruto charged up Rasengan, and ran toward him too, me following with Cherry Blossom Impact.

Sasuke's Chidori missed, Kakashi-sensei blocking it with a well timed Raikiri, Naruto's Rasengan barely missing, Konan's paper rod getting Kakashi-sensei up even higher into the air. Konan turned and looked at me.

"Sakura! Now!" I nodded, and jumped over the trap that flew at me, flipping over the kunai that flew at me, and fell toward Konan, tightening my right hand into a fist, the blue fire glowing brightly. Konan held her arm out, and I latched onto it with my left hand, holding my legs together as I swung upward holding Konan's arm tightly. Sasuke and Naruto watched, Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan eye widening as I charged my Cherry Blossom Impact. I narrowed my eyes as Konan flung me up toward Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto watching me fly through the air toward Kakashi-sensei.

I pulled my right arm back, taking a deep breath, narrowing my eyes against the pink hair that blew into them, and the fire wove together into the spear of chakra. Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened as he watched me. It was too late for him to dodge. And he knew it. I tensed my arm up.

"SHANNAROOOO!" I flung my fist forward, slamming it into Kakashi-sensei's gut, but instead of him flying off of my fist, I shoved him downward by twisting my arm into an arc, leaning my face closer to his as I hunched over.

"You know I wouldn't really kill you, Sensei. I care about you too much. But this is for poisoning me earlier." I whispered, my face right next to his ear, his right eye flashing toward me.

"Wait, Sakura I didn't set the poison!" I stopped, jerking my head back.

"If you didn't then who did?" Kakashi-sensei shrugged, and giggled slightly.

"Maybe you've been reading Make-Out Tactics for too long." That did it. The blue fire flared up again, and I shoved him with all of my strength, sending him flying downward to the lake under us.

"CHHHAAAA!" The force of my punch knocked all of the air out of his body, as I followed through, being careful to not break any of his bones or organs, reining my chakra in. He slammed into the lake on his back, water and ice engulfing me as it rose from the surface of the frozen lake. I crossed my arms in front of myself, blocking the ice that flew at me, getting myself a few cuts and scrapes, but otherwise, I was unharmed.

I landed on the surface of the lake, tightening my right glove, the wind blowing through my hair, the water spray whistling past my cheeks as it danced in the firm gale, my green eyes narrowing. Konan landed next to me, her wings dissolving, Sasuke and Naruto jumping up next to me, watching the bubbles rise to the surface slowly. He wasn't done yet.

"Raikiri!" The ice underneath my feet lit up with a bright blue, the frozen water cracking as Kakashi-sensei burst out of it, Raikiri glowing in his right hand, fierce as ever. I back flipped three times, dodging each cross he aimed at me, using the last one to jump up high into the air and spin like a top. I hooked my index finger on the kunai resting in the black holster strapped to my right thigh, and tossed it, focusing chakra down into the sole of my shoe. _I have to focus my chakra…It'll hold this kunai to the sole of my shoe…_My right foot tingled, blue fire glowing along it, as I swept my foot across the air, the kunai attaching itself to the sole of my shoe, as I spun again, releasing the hold on the kunai when it was a little head of Kakashi-sensei's current position. I watched out of the corner of my eye as I spiraled mid back flip, landing so that I was facing Sasuke, Naruto, Konan, and Kakashi-sensei, who dodged the kunai I flung at him with hardly any effort. _Damn it! I thought I had him. _

"He's faster than I thought…" I murmured as I landed on the ground, holding my fists at my sides. Kakashi-sensei smiled, his eyes arching upward.

"Thanks, Sakura." He answered, shifting. Naruto, Sasuke, and Konan dropped back, now alongside me. Sasuke blinked his eyes, the Sharingan glowing brightly.

"Sakura, what's the plan?" Konan asked, looking to me out of amber eyes. I shrugged turning to Sasuke, who was analyzing Kakashi-sensei with his Sharingan closely.

"What's the plan, Sasuke?" I asked, Naruto and Konan turning to him as well, all four of us unsure of what to do next. Naruto snorted.

"Like Mr. Big-shot here's going to answer our question. He'll want to handle it all by himself." I turned to Naruto, and waved my right fist in front of my face.

"HEY, BAKA, ENOUGH! DON'T PUT SASUKE DOWN LIKE THAT, YOU HEAR?" I scolded, Naruto nodding with a fearful expression. I flung my fist back to my side, and narrowed my eyes, staring back at Kakashi-sensei.

"Because, after all, Sasuke's just as clueless about this as we are." That earned me a glare from said Uchiha.

"I'm not clueless. I'm just waiting for you to state the plan." He answered, his Sharingan eyes fierce. I blinked.

"You were waiting for my plan?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Sasuke nodded harshly.

"Yeah. You have the sharpest mind on our squad, or so they say…" His voice trailed off, his lip beginning to curl up. I narrowed my eyes, my temper rising, my face going completely red and hot, despite the fact that it was _freezing cold_ outside. I lifted my right hand, balling it up in seconds.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, JERK?" I demanded, waving my balled hand in his direction, a silent threat. He didn't seem to get it.

"It means, Ms. Drama Queen, that you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are, since you can't come up with a plan faster than Shikamaru." I snarled, and stalked toward him, covering the last three steps.

"What did you just say, idiot?" I answered through gritted teeth. Sasuke's lip curled all the way up; he was amused.

"I didn't say anything, I was just implying that you aren't exactly a human sponge, that's all." My hand grew tighter, my knuckles turning white. Kakashi-sensei noticed this, and walked toward us, holding his hands out.

"Now, now Sakura, calm down. Sasuke, quit egging her on." Sasuke didn't listen.

"So, what's the plan, Sakura?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you tell us, Mr. Avenger?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sounds good." I smiled back.

"Understood." Sasuke leaned closer, his lips right next to my ear.

"Besides, my plan is probably better than yours, since you can't of one yourself, because you're slower than everyone else." My eyes flashed.

"SHANNAROOOO!" Sasuke went flying into the lake through the hole I created when I punched Kakashi-sensei into the lake.

"I'M GOING TO COBBLE YOU WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THERE!" I shouted after him, as I stormed toward the hole. Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"You do realize you're talking about making shoes, right?" I swung my head toward him, scowling.

"Well, whatever. Then I'm going to cobble up some boots to kick Sasuke's butt!" I replied, tossing my head, pink bangs falling into my eyes that were blazing like green fire.

"I think she meant clobber." Naruto whispered to Kakashi-sensei, Konan rolling her eyes. Kakashi-sensei sighed, and leaned toward Naruto.

"I think so too. She's so in love with Sasuke that she can't even think straight. She's intoxicated by his very presence. That's why she's slower than usual." I looked back over my shoulder.

"Come again?"


	20. Chap 08: Flirting Part 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, here's the update I promised. Sooo sorry it took so long. Anyway, a few things to say. I don't own Naruto, or anything else I obviously don't own. Two, I was a bit rushed for finishing this chapter up, and due to the fact that I suck at proof reading, I apologize for the mistakes. Third, GaaSaku, a tiny little sprinkle of it for Wiccad! YAY! Fourth, that stupid song, "I Like It", was stuck in my freaking head while I was writing this. Ugh. Fifth, Megumi is my own character. If she sounds like, looks like, acts like, seems like, any of your (Everyone in general) your Megumi (If you have one) I'm sorry. I made her myself. All traits and stuff like that are concidental, and not my intention. Sixth, Rin is one F-ed up wife. I LOVE that part of this chapter. ^^ Thank you for all of your reviews, and a special thank you to _Somber Autumn Leaves for inspiring me to write another chapter despite the extreme case of boredom on my end. This is for you, my friend. ^^_ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please, review! I would appreciate that a lot. Read, review, favorite, love, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I know I said this already in my author's note, but again, I do not own Naruto. Or anything else. Let me tell it to you straight. If I owned Naruto, Rin really would be an F-ed up wife, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making out on a beach. That simple.

* * *

"Well, it is Naruto's birthday, after all. I guess I can afford to give him a kiss." I mused, Sasuke's "WTF?" face glowing into the corner of my eye with astounding brightness. He wasn't happy with that idea. Well, we weren't together. We hadn't gone out on a first date yet, so, as far as I was concerned, I was single. If he wanted to prove me wrong, he could feel free.

"Sakura, you aren't serious, are you?" Ino asked, looking from me to Naruto, who was blushing intensely. Hinata stood off to the side, smiling weakly, knowing that it was her he wanted, not me. That fact made me happy. I waved my hand.

"Of course not. It's Hinata's job as his girlfriend to comfort his perverted side. Not mine." I replied, mocking Naruto with the tone of voice I was using. Sasuke sighed in relief, my head turning toward him slightly, my green eyes narrowing at him from over my shoulders as I squinted.

_He's possessive of me, yet he hasn't made a move yet._ _What is he waiting for?_ My cheeks flushed bright pink, the spot under my eyes turning a slight red. I was beginning to doubt whether I meant anything to him, that big, plastic faced jerk. I guessed he just liked flirting with me. I bit my bottom lip. _Maybe he does like Karin. _I shifted, my pleated skirt rippling in the wind my legs created, as I bit down harder.

The homecoming dance was tomorrow, and I still hadn't asked him if he wanted to go. I had to buy tickets today, which I would at lunch, but, I still didn't have a date. _Maybe I should ask Gaara. It would be a nice change for him…_I smiled as a gentle blush found its way to my cheeks, my mind flashing to an image of Gaara's face when he called me beautiful. I nodded. _Yes, I'll definitely ask Gaara._ I bit my bottom lip again. _But maybe Matsuri already asked him…I'll let her have her fun. I guess I'll be dateless. _

And then there was the matter of a dress. The theme for the dance was summery pearls. Whatever the hell that meant. It was fall, and snow had already fallen, and the seniors wanted the theme of the _homecoming_ dance to be about summer? Not cool. I was scheduled to go shopping for one after school with Matsuri, Sari and Temari, since Temari was one of my friends, and Matsuri was, well, Matsuri. Although she behaved like somewhat of a bitchy diva, I didn't really mind her or Sari for that matter. Suna kunoichi were slightly less disciplined than Konoha's, but then again, I'd only met three. And they were pretty well behaved, aside from Temari's occasional short temperedness.

I sighed, turning around, and putting my hands on my hips. Sasuke looked over at me, his black eyes slightly confused.

"What?" He asked, Sai, the boy next to him, just as confused. I narrowed my eyes, my left eyebrow twitching.

"You haven't asked me to the homecoming dance yet! Everyone else has a date, and I don't!" I complained, my voice high-pitched. Ino and Hinata flinched, and cowered into Naruto, feeling my temper just under the surface. They were being smart. Sasuke shrugged, sitting down on the window sill beside our lockers, lifting up his palms in an attempt to smooth things over, or to look innocent.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you wanted to go?" I crossed my arms over my chest, my sleeveless dress shirt's breast ruffles tickling my arms.

"Girls love dances. Didn't your mother teach you that?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Don't bring her into this, Sakura." I tossed my head over my shoulder, my pink hair flying into my eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, because most mothers teach their sons about girls. Alright, I take that back. Did you pay attention when she told you about girls?" Sasuke looked down.

"She never got to." My eyes widened for a split second, as I turned around to face him.

"Okay. I'm sorry for dragging her into this argument then. But that doesn't change the fact that you had no clue that I wanted to go. My eyes have been glued to that banner every morning!" I exclaimed, lifting my right hand up, pointing at the banner on the wall. Sasuke looked over at it, blinking his eyes.

"Oh, right." I snarled, scowling.

"Seriously, how blind are you? All well. I guess I'm not going now." I turned around, looking down the hall, at Ino and Sai, who had moved down the hallway without me knowing it. Naruto and Hinata were kissing in the corner, Rin-sensei getting on them about PDA.

I bit my bottom lip. _Why do I always have to be so difficult? Now he'll never want to go out with me…_My face flushed a bright pink, as I turned toward my locker, twirling the lock, and opening it with the expert skill I always had, silently pulling out my books. Sasuke stood up, and leaned against his locker, watching me with lazy eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for me today. _Am I really that annoying? _I shut my locker door, and turned around, clutching them tightly to my chest.

"Sasuke." I started, turning around to look at him from over my shoulder. His black eyes were cold, and consequently dead, emotionless. I looked away, biting my lip again.

"What?" I bit my bottom lip so hard that blood flowed into my mouth along with the sweet bubble-gum taste of my lip gloss. I was too difficult for him. We weren't as good of a match as I had thought. I looked up at him, his face painted into his characteristic smirk I loved so much, that brilliant onyx luster having returned to his luminous irises. My heart leapt at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you such a hard time." Sasuke took a few steps toward me, still smirking, his left hand sliding up the side of my face, ruffling the side bangs that were in his way.

"It's okay. You're a girl. And extremely short tempered." I shook my head, blushing.

"And about your mother, I didn't mean to-" Two fingers on my lips stopped me.

"It's fine. Sakura, relax." I looked up at him, his slim height advantage vexing me. His hand slid further into my hair, cradling the side of my head in his palm gently.

"Really? You aren't mad?" I asked in a small voice, blinking my jade eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you." I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I said some pretty awful things." I answered quietly, looking away. Sasuke smirked brighter.

"You're cute when you're angry." I blushed harder, swinging my head toward him in surprise.

"Sasuke, you-" Sasuke leaned his face closer, taking a step toward me. I moved away, my back hitting the lockers, as he pinned me to them, his free hand rested beside my head.

"I mean it, Sakura." He answered, resting his forehead on the top of my head lightly, his face barely touching mine, so that Rin-sensei, who was yelling at Hinata and Naruto about having mouth-to-mouth sex in a public place, wouldn't shift her anger toward us. That hypocrite. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"We have to go, Sasuke." I replied, Sasuke pulling away, peeling his hand off of my head reluctantly.

"I know, homeroom's about to start." I nodded, smiling as I knotted my hands behind my back.

"You going to sit next to me?" I asked, closing my eyes as I smiled sweetly. Sasuke nodded, smirking back.

"Don't I always? We're assigned to sit next to each other, remember? For the whole year." I lifted my index finger to the spot under my eyes, and looked up at him innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot." He poked my forehead.

"You do that a lot."

* * *

I slammed the heel of my open toed shoes on the back of the girl's chair in front of me angrily.

"That's bull! Tsunade-sama would never order agree to such crap! You aren't serious." I crossed my arms over my chest, and snorted. Rin-sensei gave me an incredulous look, almost like she was shocked by my assertive behavior.

"Well, Sakura, Tsunade-senpai was talking about allying the Leaf village with the Mist village a little while ago, although our ties with them aren't really there anymore." I turned my head to the side, crossing my left leg over my right one that shoved against the girl's chair even harder.

"That's still bullcrap. It would never happen, not in this lifetime." I answered, blowing air out of my nose. Samidare Megumi, a chunin from the Mist village stood up, putting her hands on her hips and scowled at me.

"Haruno Sakura, are you suggesting that the honorable Mizukage is not to be trusted? That the Mist village is plotting something, such as to attack the Leaf?" She demanded, slamming her palms down on the desk in front of her, her blue side pieces falling past her shoulders. I lifted my right hand and waved it around lazily, rolling my left knee on my right leg.

"Honorable Mizukage? Isn't that a bit of a stretch? Sure, she's not as vicious as the past few were, I'll give her that. But due to the "Blood Mist" village's reputation, I think I have a right to be a _bit_ suspicious, don't you? Samidare Megumi?" I asked, leaning forward, and pointing my fingers on my right hand forward. Megumi snarled, biting her bottom lip angrily.

"How _dare_ you insult the Mizukage like that! Such blatant disrespect…I will not have it!" My lip curled up, and I balled my right hand into a fist, smirking as the blue fire erupted around it.

"You will not have it, huh? I didn't insult her directly, you know. I actually like the current Mizukage. But that doesn't mean I have to trust her with all of my heart and soul. In these past few years, the shinobi world has seen so many betrayals of trust and times of bloodshed than ever before. I was merely expressing my thoughts about this proposed alliance between the Mist and Leaf." I replied, lifting my hands innocently, smiling. Megumi blinked, and sighed.

"That's true. But if you even think one more derogatory word toward her, and I'll run you through more blood than you can handle, Haruno Sakura! You got me?" _Fiery. I like that. _My emerald eyes sparkled.

"Understood, Megumi. Just relax. I'm not out for a fight." I answered, lowering my right hand. Megumi lifted the corner of her mouth up, showing her teeth, then turning around, her long waist length blue hair flying over her right shoulders to gently swing in between her shoulder blades.

"Rin-sensei, you said that Tsunade-sama had been thinking about allying the Leaf with the Mist for a long time…? I never heard of this and I'm the Mizukage's apprentice." Rin-sensei flipped her short brown hair back, sighing.

"True, she was thinking about it. I'm not sure she will do it though. Tsunade-senpai's smart, not stupid. If she suspects something, she'll back out." I heard the slight rumble of a quiet snarl coming from my left.

"But with this Gokage Summit coming up soon to discuss the fate of the Rain…" Sasuke started, balling his right fist up tighter, the whole entire shape of it trembling. I widened my eyes, looking toward him.

"Sasuke…" I breathed. A red flash caught my eyes, and I looked toward it, seeing Karin lifting up two fingers, shutting her eyes. _The Mind's Eye of Kagura. _Megumi crossed her arms over her chest, and snorted.

"It's not like we're planning anything. We aren't vile and vicious creatures you know. We may have the reputation of spilling blood, but we're not so reckless as to kill a Kage at the Summit." Karin's eyes flashed open, as she shot up out of her chair, lifting her right hand to point her index finger right at Megumi, her cherry red eyes a bloody ruby.

"Lie! You _are_ planning to kill a Kage at the Summit in a week! Just admit it!" Everyone gasped, the Ame shinobi cringing in the corner, murmuring amongst themselves. I slammed my foot to the floor, cracking the ground as I stood up, balling my hands at my sides, Sasuke looking up at me from his chair. Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Mind's Eye of Kagura? I've heard of that Kekkei Genkai. It's what makes you a spectacular sensor ninja, a tracker. Just like the Copy Ninja's mutts. You disgust me, scum." Karin snapped her teeth together, Sasuke's Sharingan appearing in seconds, my right hand blazing with blue fire, Rin-sensei's eyes narrowing in sudden anger. I stepped around my desk, laying my hand on the surface of Sasuke's my fingers touching his tensed fist in a warning not to move yet.

"You don't look so good yourself, vampire." Karin mocked, her voice dripping with poison. Megumi laughed, taking a few steps toward Karin, the room suddenly getting darker than it already was.

"A vampire? Not even close you ugly little troll. After all of your preening and posturing, who ended up with Uchiha Sasuke? Haruno Sakura, not that she's any better looking than you. And I wonder how she got a hold of him though…It's a pity. He shouldn't be with a girl who has such a large, bulbous forehead." I narrowed my eyes to tight slits. Megumi was pushing it. First she insulted Kakashi-sensei, now Karin, then me. She had one more, then I was going to let her have it. Karin gritted her teeth, Megumi ripping her glasses off of her face, and holding Karin's chin in her hand.

"Grass kunoichi…Are the weakest and dirtiest of us all. With their entertaining mind's eyes, and hideous beauty marks. Who would ever consider you to be beautiful? I wouldn't, that's for sure." Karin bit her bottom lip. Those words sounded like they hurt. They would hurt me if they were directed at me. I had to help her. I had to help my friend. I took a step forward, my hand lingering on Sasuke's, then lifted my right hand, blue fire blazing from it as I narrowed my green eyes angrily.

"That's enough, Megumi. Leave Karin alone." I replied, making it to the front of the row, face to face with Megumi. Her muddy brown eyes, so hideous, stared back at me with contempt and loathing.

"What will you do if I think not? Beat me down with that mockery of Tsunade-sama's strength? Cherry Blossom Impact?" I pulled my right hand back, blue fire wrapping around it in a spear, as I took a deep breath, rearing backwards.

"HERE'S TO MOCKERY, BITCH!" I flung my fist forward, and slammed it into her jaw, sending her flying through the wall, the teacher and kids in the next room staring through the hole I had created with the force of my punch, as I scowled, hunched over, the wind from the momentum blowing my hair into my eyes.

"Just keep bad mouthing everyone I'm close to…And next time, I won't hold back." Megumi slammed into the doors to the outside of the school from the ten room long hallway, flying into the forest, toward the training grounds, screaming all the while. Rin-sensei stepped up alongside me, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, this is where I should be giving you a detention, but, I think I'll let it slide. I was pretty close to beating her myself." Karin stepped up alongside me, and touched my shoulder gently, hesitant.

"Hey, Sakura." Her voice was quiet in my left ear, I only just heard it. I turned to her, blinking my green eyes as I stood up straight, Megumi's shrilly scream still going.

"Eh?" Karin bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do that." I smiled, and put my hand on the right side of her face, nodding.

"I did. She was putting my friend down, and I don't take too kindly to bullies. _You_ of all people should know that." I replied, poking her forehead. Karin smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke walked up the aisle, and picked up Karin's glasses from the floor, handing them to her.

"They look really scratched up." Sasuke pointed out as Karin took them from him, sliding them onto her face, and wincing. She pulled them off, and looked at the shafts, seeing that they had broken, shards of plastic dripping with blood.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, holding her hands to her ears, pulling them away, blood soaking her fingers. I could see lines of the red liquid threading down the sides of her head, thin, but enough to deal some damage. Sasuke turned to me.

"Sakura." I nodded, lifting my hands up and clasping my fingers together. _Mystical Palm technique! _I lifted my hands away, the green fire lighting up around them as my eyes closed, my chakra willingly flowing into my palms, my hands tingling. I opened my eyes again, and took Karin's head in my hands gently, healing her ears. She flinched, and I bit the left side of my mouth apologetically.

"Sorry." I muttered as an apology. Karin leaned her forehead on mine, taking deep breaths, Sasuke putting his hand on her shoulder gently, his Sharingan glittering furiously.

He wasn't the only one who was pissed. The rest of the class stared at the hole I had created with furious and disgusted eyes. Some were from Megumi's home village. I could tell that she wasn't well liked among her fellow ninja. So much for teamwork, as Kakashi-sensei would say. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Karin, resting my right hand on the back of her head, my left holding her soothingly as her soft sobs shook me.

"It's going to be okay. You'll see." I murmured, the green fire slowly closing the scratches. Karin just kept sobbing, Mazaki Kyoko, an Amegakure Chunin walking over to the hole and slamming her mid thigh high boot into it, leaning her face into the hole, her short brown hair falling past her chin as her sapphire eyes flashed angrily.

"Serves that bitch right. Megumi's on my officially-dead-to-me list. I never really liked her from the beginning. But insulting Tsunade-sama, Karin-san, Sakura-san, and Hatake Kakashi…That's unforgivable…" Rin-sensei tensed when Kyoko spoke Kakashi-sensei's full name, her brown eyes glittering nervously. I turned my head in her direction, my green eyes skeptical. She turned away, hiding her face, sensing my curious gaze. Karin pulled away, and wiped at her nose, and tears, lifting up her left hand in a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sakura. I owe you a hug or two!" She announced cheerfully, tears still leaking out of her eyes. I shook my head.

"There's no need for that." I replied, blushing like crazy out of embarrassment. Sasuke smirked, his black eyes glowing brightly.

"Just accept it Sakura. You're a hero among the freshman class. What with beating up three seniors, defeating Karin's Mind's Eye of Kagura, and surviving the fight with Konan, you're probably the strongest kunoichi in the grade. Not to mention…You also have the brightest personality, as well as being incredibly beautiful." I felt my knees go weak at his praise.

"Sasuke, thank you." I whispered, leaning forward on my tip toes, pressing my lips to his forehead lightly.

Rin-sensei had a strict NO PDA rule that I was clearly disobeying, but I didn't care. She practically had sex with Kakashi-sensei earlier today on his desk when I walked in to ask him about the math homework. It was both disturbing, and slightly unsettling. What teacher has sex with her husband in a public place where everyone can see you? Seriously, get some tact, hypocrite.

Sasuke looked up at my lips that were still pressed to his forehead, his black eyes soft, slightly wondering. He still wasn't used to this. He knew I was impulsive, but now that I was acting by my emotions, not stopping myself or carefully holding myself back, he was embarrassed. I bit my bottom lip when I pulled away, closing my eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered. Sasuke blinked, and poked my forehead.

"Relax. I don't mind. In fact, I was kind of hoping you'd-"

"Don't even start, Uchiha Sasuke. NO PDA!" Rin-sensei clobbered Sasuke over the back of the head, her brown eyes narrowed slightly. Karin gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, the tears falling out of fear now, as Sasuke stood up shakily.

"Why do all of the girls I know abuse me?" Rin-sensei sighed, lifting her finger to her chin, and tapping it lightly.

"I don't know, because you push things too far?" She suggested, as Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. I smiled, the bell ringing.

"_Way_ too far, Sasuke." I agreed, shooting him a playful glance over my shoulder as I walked toward the door, picking up my stuff on the way. Sasuke gave me a slightly perturbed glare, as we walked out the door, Karin right behind us.

"Sakura, why'd you agree with her?" He asked a few seconds later, looking right at me. I shrugged. I didn't really know why. I just acted.

"I guess I was being impulsive again, as you like to think." I replied teasingly. Sasuke's signature Uchiha glare flashed onto his face in heartbeats.

"Not funny." He answered. I leaned over, and kissed his cheek, my eyelashes fluttering against his temple.

"I know, but I think it's funny." I answered, sticking my tongue out at him light-heartedly, flashing him the peace sign as I walked into math, Kakashi-sensei slumped over his porn, as always. I stopped mid stride when I caught sight of it, my breath catching in my throat. It wasn't happening again. He was reading the porn in front of us students. Again. For the hundredth time, even after his wife consistently yells at him about it. Would the man ever learn? He was a jonin of Konohagakure for crying out loud!

"Kakashi-sensei, could you please put that away? Or Sasuke, Karin and I are going to get Ms. Ruin-Every-Chance-We-Have-To-Satisfy-Our-Cravings, aka. Your F-ed up wife." I asked sweetly, blinking my eyes innocently, batting my eyelashes. Kakashi-sensei's perverted laugh sounded down the length of the room, the kids that were just walking in flinching and high tailing it back out of the room.

I didn't blame them. If it wasn't my job to tell the Rent-A-Cop that Kakashi-sensei was reading porn in front of us children whenever he happened to be, I would've ran away too. For I knew what lay in wait on each of those damned pages. One messed up love story, that's for sure. But then again, my love life wasn't all that good either, so I couldn't really blame Junko for kicking her asshole-for-a-boyfriend's butt. And who falls on top of someone when they're forlorn, anyway? Only Junko. What the hell.

"Sasuke, call Rent-A-Cop. We got a 2319." I pointed my right hand at said 2319 angrily, my fingers tense. Sasuke rolled his eyes behind me, and snorted.

"Got it. Karin, stay here and help calm Sakura's classmates." Karin nodded, and got to work, clasping her fingers together. I smiled at her, and turned around, glaring at Kakashi-sensei. Something had to be done about his porn obsession. This was getting out of control. He'd been caught reading porn many times now, and he'd gotten a pretty severe beating each time. What was it going to take to get through that thick, silver haired skull of his?

"I called your F-ed up wife. Now, to avoid more work on my part, and unnecessary bloodshed, would you be so kind as to put that wretched book away?" I asked, walking up the aisle toward him. Kakashi-sensei laughed his disgusting perverted laugh again, and looked up at me, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Junko just had sex with-"

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened. The fallen angel had risen. And she was after Hatake Kakashi.

"Oh boy. That's one F-ed up wife."


	21. Chap 08: Flirting Part 2

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, I'm back again. I finished this chapter! Yay! Anyway, this is the start of MY Gokage Summit arc, as well as the long and lengthy battle between Megumi and Sakura. I can assure you, this fight will not dissappoint you like the others. I have a GOOD idea as to what's going to happen. However, once this arc is done, it'll be back to the light stuff, except the Uchiha Clan Massacre Anniversary that Sasuke mentioned in a previous chapter. That's the last heavy thing that I have planned for a little while. As for Megumi's plan for Sakura, well, I'm still sketching that out, actually. I have several ideas, and I'll try to incorperate each one into the battle scene I've wanted to write for a LONG time. On a sidenote, there's a little bit of LeeKarin in here, which was the intention, I guess. And yes, Kakashi and Rin are complete and utter sex-addicted fools in this story. I'm not sure they've even heard of protection at this point. I'll clear that up soon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It'll get better. Trust me. =)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything else you may find or think isn't mine. Such as the Lucy/Natsuish scene with Sasuke and Sakura near the end. I don't own that. And yeah, pretty much does it. I don't own anything, how about that? Except my fanmade characters. I take credit for them.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT, SQUIRT?" Rin-sensei swung around, glaring at poor little Rock Lee, who cowered behind my unflinching body, as I glared back at Rin-sensei, no fear glowing in my eyes. I knew the full extent of her temper, and let me tell you, it was nowhere near as big as mine or Tsunade-sama's. Kakashi-sensei walked up the aisle at his usual slow and leisurely stroll, unafraid.

"Rin, I think you're overreacting. Calm down. I was just reading the prologue." I narrowed my eyes.

"You just said that Junko had sex with-" Kakashi-sensei gave me a look.

"Be quiet." I gulped, and nodded. Karin lowered her fingers, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, class is about to start, Kakashi-sensei. And as of the next two seconds, Sasuke and I'll be late to Asuma-sensei's class." Kakashi-sensei didn't even blink. He just rested his right hand on Rin-sensei's shoulder, and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'll write you guys a pass, after I calm Rin down. You guys might want to leave the room, like, go on a field trip or something. Sakura, you're in charge. Take the kids to the library." I nodded, disgusted.

"You guys are going to have sex on your desk again, aren't you?" I asked, giving them a sidelong look. Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei gave me annoyed looks, their eyes irritated.

"Just go." Rin-sensei ordered. I snarled, narrowing my eyes, balling my hands up at my sides, my face turning red in seconds.

"YOU YELL AT US ABOUT KISSING OUR BOYFRIENDS IN A PUBLIC PLACE, AND HERE YOU ARE HAVING INTERCOURSE ON KAKASHI-SENSEI'S DESK, IN FRONT OF YOUR STUDENTS!" I exploded, waving my fist in the air, my eyes burning with sudden rage. Rin-sensei stared me down, unafraid.

"Save that anger for Megumi. You have Gym later today, don't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but we have to help set up for homecoming." I replied, only to earn a bump in the back from Karin.

"Which reminds me, Sakura, that I have a dress for you. It's Lolita, if you don't mind it." I widened my eyes. I loved Lolita stuff. My mother wouldn't ever let me wear that stuff to school. I was lucky I was wearing my pleated skirt with the black lace on the edges. It was what she considered to be Lolita. I smiled enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll use it, if it fits me. What colors?" I asked, turning my body all the way toward her, my voice high with anticipation. Karin thought for a second, her red eyes flickering back and forth across my anxious face.

"Black and Blood Red." My smile fell. _Those colors won't look good, at all. _

"But with my pink hair and green eyes-" I started, leaning my butt up against the chalkboard, my head down. A hand slid up the right side of my face, a forehead leaning toward mine, our bangs mixing together, black and pink.

"You'll look fine, Sakura. You always do. Just relax." I lifted my hands and rested them against Sasuke, my fingers curled in.

"I love you." Stunned silence followed my soft, barely audible whisper. Sasuke's heart fluttered under my right hand.

"Did you just…?" His quiet voice blew across my forehead. I bit my bottom lip, and sucked in a tight breath, my cheeks growing hot. _What can I say? What can I do? Lie through my teeth?_

"No…I…" I answered, my green eyes downcast. A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips.

"I guess it can't be helped…" I looked up, my eyes widening.

"Eh?" Sasuke's hand lifted my face up, his deep black irises peering into mine intensely.

"Because, I-" He started, tilting my chin toward him, leaning closer. My lips trembled. _I…Want you…_

"Don't even think about it, Uchiha! What did I tell you? No PDA!" Sasuke's hand dropped to his side, and his forehead lifted from mine. Before I could stop myself, I took a step closer, and shoved my lips to his, my eyes closed.

I was ready for the yelling, the screaming, the pain. But none came. Just sweet comfort, as Sasuke lifted his hands up to hold my wrists, his touch warm and soothing. I laid my forehead against his collarbone when I pulled away.

"Sasuke, you idiot. Why didn't you push me away?" I muttered, Sasuke still holding my wrists.

"Why? That's because…" Sasuke replied, holding my wrists tighter as his chin came down on the top of my skull.

"I like you, Sakura." My breath caught against the hollow at the base of his throat.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He smiled, burying his face into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Just relax." I nodded, his heart pounding against my right hand as I flattened it out. I lifted the corners of my lips up as I raised my forehead, pressing my lips to his bang covered forehead, then I pulled away, stepping around him, as he stood there, stunned. I stood alongside him, facing Rin-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke, get everyone to the library while I write out the passes." He sighed, then stepped past me, our shoulders brushing.

"You got it. Everyone, head to the library. Stay quiet, and avoid the principal at all costs. Break off into twos." The area in front of the door rose to a dull roar as everyone started talking about where they were going. I quickly wrote the passes, and got them signed. I turned toward the door, picking up my stuff, and walking out of it.

"Sensei, I'll remember this while I'm making out with Sasuke in front of you." Rin-sensei's teeth snapped together.

"Haruno Sakura, I'd watch it if I were you." I looked back at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't like hypocrites." I shot back, walking out the door, turning to see Sasuke leaning up against the wall with the rest of my classmates, Sasuke smirking while the others stared at me, openmouthed.

"What? It's true." I answered, shrugging. Kankuro smiled.

"Nothing. It's just we never thought you'd against a teacher like that." He answered, his eyes still wide open. Sasuke snorted, and smirked, Karin huddling into Rock Lee, who was comforting her. _She's still so badly hurt…Did Karin and Megumi know each other before now? _

I narrowed my green eyes. Something had to be done about Samidare Megumi. She was the next bully to step up since Karin, and her Kirigakure blood gave her the affinity to water based attacks, which could pose a problem. My right hand tightened. I had to stop her, before she hurt someone else close to me. Her reign of terror had to stop before it started.

Sasuke's face softened at my look of pain and anger, as I bit down on my bottom lip, hard. Blood trickled into my mouth, and I felt blue fire light up around my right hand.

"This has to end." I muttered. Lee looked up from the sobbing Karin.

"Megumi? Are you going to stop her?" I nodded grimly.

"I'm guessing. But with the summit coming up in two days…" I replied, looking away. Sasuke nodded.

"And the impending attack on one of the Gokage. Don't forget that Tsunade is the target." My eyes widened as I looked up.

"Tsunade-sama? Are you sure?" I asked, shocked. Sasuke nodded again.

"I heard Kyoko talking about it. Apparently Kiri isn't after an alliance with Konoha." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"The Mizukage wants this?" I asked, barely finding my voice. Hanabusa Aki, a Stone Chunin, the one that asked the favor of me that day when I protected Rock Lee from Kankuro, stepped up, her short brownish auburn hair hitting the side of her neck as she narrowed her brown eyes.

"The Tsuchikage hasn't heard word of this, not even anything about the Akatsuki. We of the Stone village are _very_ uninformed, apparently." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest, her friends sighing. I narrowed my green eyes.

"The Akatsuki isn't what's important right now. We have to figure out how to stop Megumi and the Mizukage from doing what they're going to do." I muttered, looking away again, my right hand forming a fist. Aki sighed.

"Well, we could always talk to the only Mist Chunin in this class, Tsukishiro Amaya." I turned to said girl, her dark navy blue eyes and soft white-blond hair causing her to live up to her name of "Night Rain, White Moon". I shifted, my skirt blowing gently in the wind my legs created.

"Amaya, do you know anything about the impending attack on Lady Tsunade?" I asked, narrowing my green eyes. Amaya shook her head, her blond hair falling over those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I didn't know about this until now. This is the first time I've heard it." Aki and I exchanged glances. We weren't buying it.

"Are you sure?" Aki asked, leaning closer, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. Amaya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I heard Aki snort, Sasuke high fiving her. I turned to the hallway that led toward the school's Ecology department.

I could end it all. If I just walked down that hallway and smashed through a few doors. I could end all of it before it even happened. I shifted again, flattening my right hand on my hip. _What to do? _I turned toward the slightly ajar door, hearing the sounds of a crazed animal coming from the room's depths, and promptly walked over, and slammed it shut. I turned back to the hallway, and sighed.

"Right. Now what?" Karin stepped up beside me, lifting her fingers.

"We fight her. Here and now." I blinked.

"Not in school we don't." I replied, shaking my head. Sasuke stopped alongside me, and crossed both arms over his chest.

"But we might not get another chance like this." I bit down on my bottom lip again, blood flowing into my mouth a second time. The irony tinny taste of pennies brought my swirling head down to earth, and I quickly cooled my temper, although my anxiety still boiled under my skin, my chakra begging for release. I kept biting my lip, as my body trembled at the force of my raging temper and anger. If we weren't in school, I probably would've shattered a boulder by now. Then a thought struck me.

"Alright, time for some recon. Everyone, get into your pairs and fan out, search for clues about whether the attack is going to happen or not. If you find the principal, abort. Report to the library when you're finished, got it? Here are the passes. See you in about twenty minutes." I quickly grabbed a pass, and ran down the hallway leading to the Ecology department, my arms lifting up as I tore down the hallway, my short pink hair flying out behind me, my headband doing little to stop it from flying.

If I couldn't hurt her, the least I could do was spy on her. I heard footsteps behind me, Karin tagging along, and I turned, smiling at her.

"You forced Sasuke to go with Lee, huh?" I asked, smiling crookedly. Karin nodded, her red eyes narrowed.

"Yes. His Sharingan is of no use right now. My Mind's Eye of Kagura, however, is the opposite. We have to get somewhere that we can hide. I can't track her while we're moving." I nodded, and gestured for her to run in front of me.

"Lead on, then. I'm just here as backup." Karin nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks." I shook my head.

"No problem." I answered, and we ran up the stairs, grabbing onto the railings and jumping from rail to rail. We ran up ten flights of stairs, the windows getting brighter and brighter, like we were running up a stairway to heaven. Karin stopped at the door in front of us on the top flight, and jigged the lock. It didn't open. She kicked at it a few times, her stomping combo that had beat the snot out of my stomach once before. She back flipped away, and looked down at me mid arc.

"Sakura!" I balled my right hand up, blue fire swirling around it as I ran toward the barred metal door, and narrowed my eyes.

"SHANNAROOO!" I flung my fist forward, my chakra clashing against the chakra in the door, as I shoved my chakra enhanced fist against the door, slamming it off its hinges, sunlight blinding Karin and I as it flooded through the doorway, wind buffeting our bodies, thick with snow. I ran out the door, my pink bangs blowing around my eyes as I stopped at the edge of the terrace, seeing nothing but snow and ninja, doing what seemed to be their assembly. Karin and I jumped up on the railing of the terrace, Karin lifting her fingers.

"She's down there." She announced after a moment. I nodded.

"I'll go do some recon. You head to the library. I'll catch up." I lifted my arms above my head, jumping down before she could protest.

I narrowed my eyes against the wind, keeping my legs together. _If I can just figure out why they're planning to assassinate Tsunade-sama, then I can report it to her so she'd know a head of time. _The cold wind blew around my legs, ruffling my skirt, and hair as I flew down toward the ground, biting the corner of my lip.

I looked up at the group of gathered ninja, the snow thick and heavy, buffeting the ruffles on my shirt in the wind, the folded collar of my shirt blowing around my neck, wet with snow. I focused on the group of ninja again, seeing a blue dot in the distance, biting my lip even harder.

She was pretty far out there, well out from comfortable recon range. I'd be in some major danger if they spotted me, since I was wearing my Leaf headband today, because it was Village Spirit Day. Damn the Student Council. I bunched my legs under me, focusing chakra into the soles of my feet, and landed on the ground in a crouch, my knees dropping to the frozen concrete as the momentum of my jump caught up to me.

I opened my eyes and looked up, my pink hair sliding back across my temples, my green irises glowing. I stood up and started running toward the group of ninja, my arms lifted up, my legs moving faster than they ever have, the snow and wind blowing around me.

I watched the group of ninja do what seemed like attack each other, although their movements were slower, and more graceful than hard core battling. I looked up, seeing a low lying pole sticking out from behind a jagged piece of wall, and jumped, swinging upward to stand on top of it for a second, then sliding to the left to be concealed by the wall, and stood close enough to the edge to be able to hear what was being said.

"Two days from now we begin our attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And it's now that you choose to fight sloppily? What is this? Are you trying to embarrass me?" I narrowed my eyes and tightened my right hand. So it was true. The Leaf Village was the target.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I'll try better this time." I slid toward the edge just enough to poke my left eye out, and to be able to see what was happening. My left eye focused on the two Chunin that were fighting with what looked like Water style or Ice style jutsu, one of them seeming to bear a Kekkei Genkai. _Are these Haku's relatives?_ I focused on a man shrouded in white. Danzo. _Damn it! Not him again! No wonder-_

"Lady Mizukage, I'd like to say a few words, if you'd please." A familiar voice sounded, and I shrank back behind the wall, hiding myself once again. The wind blew against the other side of the wall, thick with chakra from the sparring shinobi.

"Yes, Megumi. Feel free." I bit my lip again.

"Everyone, I want to say this. Don't tell any Konoha students about this impending attack. Especially not Haruno Sakura. She's got pink hair, green eyes, a nasty temper, a friend with the Mind's Eye of Kagura, another with Sharingan, a third the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, whom we will turn over to the Akatsuki once this is finished, and the Copy Ninja. As if that wasn't enough, she also possesses the Fifth Hokage's super strength in what she calls "Cherry Blossom Impact". If this jutsu even grazes off of you, you're done for. So, stay away from her. Unless you want to die. However, if possible, capture her dead or alive, but preferably alive. I have my own plans for her. That is all." Sweat poured down the sides of my face as my irises throbbed. _Capture me…Alive? Plans? _

"Lady Megumi, what does this Haruno Sakura smell like?" Megumi laughed as I turned my head to look out from behind the wall.

"You know that dead cherry blossom tree back at the village? The one that's soggy and wet as if its layered in blood? That's what she smells like." My heart throbbed.

"Think about it, Ren. Her name means "Springfield of Cherry Blossoms". It's so obvious." Megumi laughed again.

"More like crumpled cherry blossoms if you ask me." I snarled low. This wasn't looking good. I was also a target.

"Haruno Sakura? You mean "Konoha's Destroying Angel"? She's no threat to us. What with our Water Prison jutsu and Blood Lock, she won't even be able to slam us with that pathetic Cherry Blossom Impact." I put a hand over my mouth. _Blood Lock? That's what they're going to use on Tsunade-sama, and me? _This wasn't going to be good. I heard footsteps.

"She won't be a problem after we trap her in a sphere of oxygen less water, freeze then shatter her loved ones, then finally freeze her blood before killing her off now will she? But until that happens, she'll be a pain in our asses. So, to counter that, see if you can hit her with this. It's a special poison that acts like a binding jutsu. It knocks the opponent out, as well as erases their memory of what you don't want them to know. However, being a medic ninja, she's going to always have something with her. You need to catch her off guard. Like a sneak attack or something. Oh, and if you can get her friends in the same net, that'd be great. But focus on that little bitch. She's the most threatening. Once you've knocked her out, bring her to me. I'll be waiting in the storage room above the library." I knew that I had to run. But I couldn't move. My feet were bolted to the small rod of metal under me. I couldn't move.

"Megumi, before we go, does Haruno Sakura have a tendency to be nosy?" My face turned stark white. _They found me! Gotta move fast! _

I looked up, and jumped up into the air, jumping from terrace to terrace, hearing footsteps behind me, adrenaline flowing through my veins. If they got the chance to use that thing on me, I was done for.

"Haruno Sakura! Stop where you are! I've got you surrounded!" I looked around, seeing Mist ninja everywhere I looked. _Where did they come from? _I jumped again, and reached for the black holster that would normally be strapped to my leg, but my fingers brushed bare skin. I was defenseless. I front flipped through the smoke balls that flew toward me, jumping over the rods that jabbed at my legs when I landed, and continued jumping from terrace to terrace, keeping out of their way.

I had to think of something, and fast. I had to be at the library in five or ten minutes. And at this rate, I was going to be late. I had to either fake them out, or surrender. I shook my head. _When did I ever give up? _I looked up, hearing something. _Is it…Is it really him?_ I turned around, seeing Megumi and the other Mist ninja on my heels, and I narrowed my eyes. I closed my eyes, and bit my bottom lip. _I heard his voice! He's here, I can feel it! _

"SASUKE!" I cried, screaming his name at the top of my lungs, the black dot surging past me, chirping birds sounding in my ears as he flew by me, to take on the Mist ninja. _I knew you wouldn't leave me alone, Sasuke…_

"Uchiha Sasuke? What the hell is that jutsu? It looks just like Hatake Kakashi's-" Megumi exclaimed, as the ground up heaved, the trench from Sasuke dragging the Chidori along the ground created a trench, and the rumbling noise.

"CHIDORI! ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!" I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the impact of the wind that would pound on me when Sasuke slammed his jutsu into the ground in front of the Mist ninja, the reverberation slamming into my back, sending me flying through the air, toward the far wall. The pain in my back was unbearable, I couldn't move. I was comatose.

"Sakura!" Arms caught me, as Sasuke came up under me, the wind blowing fiercely, Sasuke and me flying up toward the door Karin and I had blown through. I looked over at Sasuke, his black eyes focused on me.

"You came, just like I thought you would." Sasuke nodded, his signature smirk glowing on his face.

"Of course. You left without me." He replied, laughing slightly. I smiled as we landed on the railing, the wind calming down behind us. I nodded, as we looked back at each other, our eyes, green and black, soft. Sasuke's arms tensed around my shoulders, and at the back of my knees, as he scowled.

"Baka! What were you thinking, going straight at them like that? Do you have a death wish?" I flinched, and looked away, closing my green eyes as I shook my head.

"No, I just wanted to find out what they were planning, and why." Sasuke blinked.

"Well did you?" I nodded, looking up at him.

"They are going to attack Tsunade-sama, but, Naruto is also their target. They want to hand him over to the Akatsuki after they're finished destroying Konoha. I'm on their Need-To-Kill first list, the top one, as well as you, Karin, and Kakashi-sensei. I put you all in danger, and I'm sorry." I muttered. Sasuke blinked, and turned around, looking back at the group of Mist ninja that were recovering from the Chidori.

"They want to destroy Konoha…? Ha! Let those pathetic losers try!" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, we have to tell everyone in the Leaf village about this, especially Tsunade-sama. Can you carry me to the library? My legs hurt." Sasuke nodded, and shifted me so that I was on his back, and he started running. One thing was for sure: Kiri wasn't messing around. This plan of theirs was seriously bad news.

* * *

"They're planning WHAT?" Tsunade-sama's amber eyes widened as she slammed her palms down on the desk in front of her. I nodded grimly, tightening my hands in front of me.

"Yes. I heard them myself. I did some recon at school today, and heard the Mizukage talking about it to her ninja. I was attacked while trying to obtain this data, Uchiha Sasuke had to rescue me from them by slamming his Chidori into the ground in an effort to scare them off, since we were on school grounds." I explained, my green eyes downcast.

"Damn you, Terumi Mei …" Tsunade-sama snarled, sitting back into her desk chair, the back of it hitting the wall behind her. I sighed.

"And Milady, there's something else you should know." I started hesitantly. She looked up, her brown eyes expectant.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it?" I closed my eyes. If I could come on this mission, then I would have my chance to end it all. There wouldn't be anyone to stop us. Just the thought of exchanging blows with Megumi was enough to make my lip curl up.

"I wish to accompany you. I want to end it all." Tsunade-sama gave me a curious look.

"End it all?" I nodded, opening my green eyes as I looked at her, pounding my left fist into my right hand.

"Yes. Apparently, she's got something planned for me, and I want to find out what it is. The only way I'll be able to do that is if I come along. You don't mind, do you?" She smiled, and shook her head.

"I don't mind. In fact, I was going to bring you along anyway. So…In that case…" She cleared her throat, as the wind blew through the window behind her, blowing my hair to one side.

"Haruno Sakura, as your mission, I herby assign you to accompany me to the Gokage Summit! You are to be packed and ready to go tomorrow morning at the Main Gate. I'll handle the school issue." My emerald eyes sparkled.

"Understood!"


	22. Chap 09: Innocence

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I finisihed another chapter. This is the somewhat like filler before the Gokage Summit. In this chpater I reveal where it will be, dun, dun, dun, the Land of Spring! I LOVED Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow so much, I decided to have MY Gokage Summit take place there. (Yes, I enjoyed the little SasuSaku moments sprinkled in the movie as much as everyone else.) Anyway, I decided to have this chpater be all about innocence and purity, especially with the end. The beginning where Sasuke makes a weird move on Sakura, I used the same word alot, so, I apologize for that. It was the only word I could think of that would describe what was happening. But, naturally, I used the song "Innocence" by: Avril Lavinge to inspire this chapter. There shoudn't be any song lyrics in this chapter though. It's currently my favorite song, and it fits with SasuSaku. But, I originally was listening to it while I was watching a NaruHina video, so, thank you Naruto and Hinata for my inspiration. xD Anyway, nothing really to say about this chapter. Except this. I might not be able to update for a little while because of stuff, so, it might take me a long time to update this. But, anyway, enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything else that is obviously not mine, like the title of the chapter which belongs to Avril Lavinge and her "people". Not me. Duh. I'm getting sick of writing these things. Seriously, if we all owned Naruto or whatever anime we're writing about, we wouldn't be on this site that's called _**FANFICTION**_, now would we? It's like trying to shove a brick wall. Man, these yahoos.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to sleep over at Sasuke's tonight, okay?" I called down the stairs as I packed my bags, getting ready to head out tomorrow for the Gokage Summit. My open room door creaked as the wind blew into the chamber steadily, softly, ruffling the curtains gently. I sighed, and looked around.

I was going to miss this room. Despite the fact that we would be staying at a fancy inn on the way to the Land of Spring, where my old friend, Kazahana Koyuki, was expecting us, I still felt uneasy. Although she was going to serve as the neutral party in our debate. Or, whatever you call it.

I stuffed my cape into my bag, picking up some medical tape that Kakashi-sensei always uses on the heels of his feet, and stuffed it in as well. I looked out the window as the air got colder, my green eyes watching the tree leaves dance in the wind, one lone leaf falling off and drifting toward my bag, softly lighting on it. My green eyes were skeptical. _What kind of omen is this? _

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as I finished gathering my clothes, quickly stuffing my Lolita stuff that Aki and Karin had given me earlier that day into the bag, carefully zipping the bag up before my mother appeared. I made sure I packed several skirts, all looking quite similar, laced edges, yet some plaid, some plain, some corset-like, with stays on the sides. The shirts were, you know, shirts, or blouses, button up, corset, laced, ruffled. Let's just say I had many options. I threw in my ninja clothes, my toiletries, the necessities. My mother came up and walked through the door, carrying a few bags of food. I shook my head.

"Mom, I'm going to stay at an inn on the way to the Land of Spring. We're going to stop at midnight tomorrow." I pointed out, gently pushing the food away. My mother plopped the bags into my bag anyway, using the separate pocket. I sighed, and zipped it up, then bending over to put on my shoes. I was finished packing. I sighed again.

"I just took a shower, got dressed, and packed. I'm going to eat at Sasuke's, and, I think that's it." I turned to my mother, who was desperately wiping at her gray eyes. I walked over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"Hey, I'll be alright, Mom." She lifted her arms and wrapped them around me, holding me tightly. I flinched as she sobbed into my shoulder, a leaking mess of snot and tears. I sighed for the third time.

"I'll be alright, Mom." I repeated, my heart throbbing. _That is, if I manage to defeat Megumi, and live…_

* * *

"I'll be back in a week or so, okay? I love you guys!" I called as I started running toward Sasuke's after giving my parents a last hug. I ran down the street, carrying my bags in one hand, my skirt blowing out from myself, the folded collar staying still as my pink hair rippled out behind me.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I wasn't sure if I would live after I fought Megumi. I knew she was strong. And that Blood Lock of hers sounded pretty scary. My eyes narrowed at the thought. I figured that as the name suggested, she could lock the blood of the opponent. But that was too easy. It had to be more than that.

I ran faster, holding my bags carefully as my running shifted them on my back and shoulder, my headband sliding forward, then backward again as I continued to run forward. I made to Sasuke's street, and turned down it, my feet sliding on the left over ice slightly, my teeth coming down on my bottom lip as my right foot slid out from under me, my left right behind it, as I started falling. My left hand slammed down on the ground, as I stopped myself from falling, and I stood up, taking off again.

I made it to his stairs, and I hopped up them, avoiding the icy parts as well as possible. I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but the door opened before I could, revealing a smirking Sasuke, who leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, his black eyes glowing.

"That was fast, Sakura. I didn't expect you for another hour or so, considering how badly shaken up you were in the library." He teased lightly, laughing slightly. I smiled, and cocked my head coyly.

"Well, I saw Lady Tsunade after school today, and she kind of helped me out." I shot back just as playfully, unaware of how grim Sasuke's face shifted into.

I walked past Sasuke into his house; the familiar smell that I knew only came from Sasuke wafting into my nose. As I sat my bags down, I noticed how tense the space between us was. I slowly stood up, turning my head to him slowly.

"Sasuke, are you-" I started, walking toward him. His eyes flashed, the Sharingan glowing fiercely.

"Did you tell Tsunade about Megumi?" I blinked.

"I told her about the assassination. Obviously." I teased, smiling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What about Megumi's plan for you?" I widened my eyes, taken by surprise.

He isn't normally like this. This antsy. He knew I was more than capable of taking care of myself, and yet he still was worrying. For no reason at all. I bit my bottom lip.

"…No…" Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second.

"Why not? You're in danger now, you know. You shouldn't hide things like that." He scolded, walking toward me. I lifted my left hand, holding it across my body.

"What're you-" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and gave me a slight glare.

"Sakura…Tell me…Why do you endure so much?" I widened my eyes again.

"What? I'm not enduring anything. I'm just living my life." Sasuke took another step toward me, grabbing my left wrist tightly.

"You're lying." I hid my face.

"I'm…I'm not!" I lied, my face turning red. He sighed with disbelief.

"I can't believe you. Why would you lie about something like that?" I smiled slightly.

"I'm not the type of person to make everyone worry intentionally." He gripped my wrist, and I backed up, my spine hitting the wall. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes flickered with intuition. He was onto me.

"You idiot! What the hell are you thinking? You're planning to take Megumi down along with you, aren't you, Sakura?" I lifted my head up, widening my eyes at the same time.

"I'm…I'm not!" I repeated, screwing my eyes shut tightly. Sasuke's face darkened.

"You're going to give up on everything, like a coward. You're stronger than that." I let a few tears slip.

"I'm…Not…" I whispered, Sasuke blinking.

"I see…You're enduring right now." I lifted my head, and snarled.

"I'm not enduring anything, so just leave it alone!" I exclaimed, Sasuke's eyes narrowing to tight slits as he shoved me against the wall, holding me there, his lips pressing right under my jawbone, chills going up and down my body. My heart pounded, the pulse rate under my chin and jaw beating harshly. My chin lifted upward, the top of my skull touching the wall, my lips parting. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless.

My entire body was on fire, chills going up and down my spine, as Sasuke held me still, his face right under my jaw, his breath blowing over my neck. My eyes fluttered open, sweat sliding down the sides of my face, my cheeks flaming red, like I had a fever.

"S-Sasuke…" I managed to breathe, before he gripped me tighter, my eyes closing again, as I felt my legs begin shaking. I was comatose.

Sasuke sighed, his warm breath washing over my neck, jaw, and face, my blush getting even more intense. My eyes batted open again, and I sighed.

"Sasuke, will you be alright while I'm gone?" I asked, Sasuke's eyes flaring open, as he glared at me. He pulled me away from the wall, holding my wrist tightly.

"Don't you DARE waste any time worrying about me." He replied, expectant for my protest. He got nothing. I was still tingling from his lips being under my jaw. _I…Want…You…To…_

Suddenly, he took a few steps toward me, my back hitting the wall again as his lips came right up under my jawbone again, harder this time. My chin lifted upward, my head resting against the wall. My lips parted, my breath escaping in a single exhale, my eyes closing.

My breathing rate slowed, my heart beat dropping as Sasuke held me against the wall, his lips under my jawbone. My stomach fluttered with butterflies, my body erupting in chills, Sasuke's eyes opening right beside my jawbone. My body bent backwards, as Sasuke pressed harder, a wave of heat washing over me.

Sasuke lifted his face up, holding me against the wall, stepping forward so that I was pinned to it while he gripped both of my wrists in his hands. He pressed his lips to mine, his face behind warm. I kissed him back, softly, sweetly, unable to move my arms or hands to hold his face. We pulled apart, my jaw's underside burning, my lips tingling.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as I leaned on him, my body beyond chilled.

"I'm fine. But that was…Amazing." I answered, smiling. Sasuke looked down at me, blinking his eyes, expressionless.

"You liked that?" He asked, holding me gently, lifting my feet up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his sides, and hugged his shoulders, burying my face into his collarbone.

"…Yes…" I murmured, nodding once, as he walked toward his room, opening the door, and shutting it behind him.

"Well then…" I smiled, my green eyes closing tightly, Sasuke lying me down on the bed after pulling the covers back. I looked up at him as he pinned me to the mattress, his eyes both sad and hungry. My heart throbbed as the bottom of my jaw warmed up. Sasuke's lip curled up, as he rested his forehead on mine. I sighed slightly, and held his face in my palms, blinking my eyes.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" I asked, my heart throbbing in my chest, Sasuke flinched in surprise.

"I'll be fine." He answered, letting his weight crash down on top of me, as I held his head against my collarbone tenderly. He sighed against my chest, his eyes opening against the small patch of open skin where the top button was undone on my shirt.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. That was weird." He muttered as an apology, sounding creeped out. I laughed lightly, and ran my hands across the back of his head gently, burying my face into his soft hair.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt so much now. But, you shocked me, kissing right under my jaw line like that. It was kind of frightening, yet invigorating at the same time. Thank you." I murmured against the top of his skull. Sasuke's smile warmed up my heart as his lips curled up against my breastplate.

"No problem. I'm just glad you aren't mad. My body just moved." He explained, as I held him gently.

"I could see that. I couldn't even register what was going on until it happened. I was completely stunned." Sasuke chuckled at this.

"Yeah, your neck warmed up pretty quick." I knotted my fingers in his hair and tensed up slightly.

"HEY! Your forehead was pretty hot when you kissed me." Sasuke sighed.

"Touché." I smiled. I beat him at an argument. For the hundredth time. Sasuke lifted his body up off of mine, gazing down at me somberly as he held himself over my chest.

"Sakura, you have to tell Tsunade about it though, okay? I don't want you dying on me, alright? Just let her know that you're on Kiri's wanted list, and then be down with it. That's all I'm saying." I bit my bottom lip.

"Okay. I will, as long as you hold me tonight." Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"What?" I smiled, and closed my eyes as I smiled brighter, my head tilting.

"You know when we sleep together, you always hold me. Can you promise to do it again, as long as I keep my end of the promise?" I answered, my face warming with a pink blush, Sasuke's echoing mine. He smirked, and turned his head away, hiding his face.

"Sure." He replied, blushing harder now, his face looking like a tomato. I laughed, and poked his forehead gently as I turned his face back to mine. His eyes widened as I kissed him gently, then pulled back, the spot under my eyes pink.

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing his forehead. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes.

"Stop. Just stop." He whispered, causing me to pull back in surprise, hurt glowing in my eyes.

"What's wrong? I'll leave now if that's-" Sasuke shook his head, resting his forehead on mine again.

"Just stop making my head spin. You're so damn annoying and cute, it's killing me." I laughed, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with my fingertips carefully.

"Oh, that's all. I don't know, how do you shut it off?" Sasuke smiled against my T-zone.

"I think you'd know the answer to that one, Sakura." He answered, smirking my favorite smirk. I smiled when I saw it, my green eyes sparkling.

"Surprisingly, I don't. I guess it's an unanswerable question." I replied, as Sasuke let his weight crash down on top of me again, my arms wrapping around him for a second time. He slid his arms under my back and held me back, his cheek resting on my collarbone gently.

"I'll miss you, Sakura." Sasuke murmured, as his eyes fluttered open against my breastplate. I buried my face in his hair, inhaling deeply.

"I'll miss you too, Sasuke. More than anything." I felt one tear slip from the corner of my left eye, as I thought of leaving tomorrow. I was going to have to leave the safety I felt now. I was going off to the Land of Spring, farther from him than I'd ever been. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving the village without him beside me. The thought made me want to cry. My tears slid down my face, my eyebrows twitching as soft sobs escaped my lips, my tears wetting his black hair. Sasuke's arms gripped me tighter, as he shrank into a tighter ball, just slightly.

"Don't cry, Sakura. You'll be alright. You're strong." He murmured, as I cried quietly, trying to hold my tears and sobs back. I held him tighter, Sasuke's eyes widening against my skin, as I threw my face down against his skull.

"I don't want to leave you behind, while I go off into danger. I can't fight without you there beside me. I feel strong when I have you there to watch my back, pick me up when I fall down, or to just flat out save me. Without that, I feel vulnerable. I barely beat Konan, because, I didn't have you there." I murmured brokenly, Sasuke blinking once.

"Sakura…You don't have to rely on me so much. Not every time you leave the village to go on a mission am I going to be with you. You have to become independent from me. I can't be the bridge that holds you up all the time. I have my own comfort issues." He replied, his voice quiet. I shook my head, crying harder.

"But Sasuke, I'm-" Sasuke lifted himself up again, my hands falling to my sides as Sasuke slammed his down on the mattress by each side of my head, his face leaning down to be inches from mine, his black eyes soft.

"Sakura, do you know why I've opened up to you, and only you over the past few years?" He asked calmly, wiping my tears away as he gently placed his knees down alongside mine, his one hand keeping him off of my chest, as his other brushed the tears away from my pained green eyes.

I knew why he did. Because he trusted me. He trusted me with everything he had. But, that wasn't enough to comfort me. It didn't change the fact that I could very well die in the next few days. I knew this at the bottom of my heart. It frightened me. It scared me. I feared it, I feared that inescapable fact, the inevitable falling down onto my shoulders.

I couldn't shake it off. I couldn't shrug it off. I couldn't smash it under my boot. I was _terrified_. Sasuke's black eyes softened. He knew it too. He could tell that I was frightened. I'd bet it was shining in my eyes, the first thing you could see when you looked into them. The fear wouldn't stop surging through me, I couldn't hold it back. For all of my strength, it was rendered useless against this staggering horror that crippled my chakra and the chilling calm that Sasuke's touch possessed. His eyes closed.

"I know you know why I did. Why I do. I know that I still hide things from you, but, we all do. You hide things from me. Naruto hides things from you and I. Kakashi…Well, he hides practically everything from the three of us, except that damn book series of his…But anyway, the point is, is that I believe in you. I believe that you will come back to Konoha, alive and safe. I know that you will. I may not be able to see the future, or be there for you like you want me to, but, just remember that I have faith in you, Sakura." He continued, using the hand that had been wiping my tears away from my face to hold my jawbone, the same jawbone that he had kissed just a little while ago.

I felt more tears come, flowing down the sides of my face in twin smooth lines, as Sasuke looked back at me with unwavering determination. He wasn't lying. He actually did believe in me. I could see it shining in those black depths, taking the form of the enigmatic Sharingan, which flashed briefly, attempting to soothe me. I smiled through my tears, cradling his temples in my palms gently, and nodding.

"Okay. I'll come back to you. I promise." Sasuke sighed, lying back down.

"You'd better. I lost everything once. I don't ever want to have to see that again. One of the people who are most precious to me falling, and me not being able to stop it." My eyes widened for a split second.

"Sasuke, that's right. Will it come while I'm away?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. But that's also the reason I want you to come back safe and sound. I don't think I can handle being alone this time. It gets harder, and harder as the years pass. It hurts so much." I sighed. _Now_ it was _my_ turn to give him comfort. _Now_ it was _my_ turn to be strong. Sasuke was breaking down on top of me, his body beginning to shake slightly. I laid my face in his hair again, and smiled.

"No, you'll never be alone. I won't let you." Sasuke's breath caught, as his eyes opened wide.

"How do you think? Your presence will only take the edge off of the ache that my broken bonds created that day when my brother slaughtered them all. I'll always be alone, in a sense." I shook my head, tow more lines of tears flowing down my face.

"Sasuke, I mean it. I won't let you be alone. If I have to crawl my way back from the summit, then so be it. There are no lines I wouldn't cross for you. You are not only my teammate, but you are also precious to me, as I am to you. We're comrades. We're family. Now don't _you_ forget that, Sasuke." I replied, smiling softly, as I held him close to me, Sasuke's body trembling, making mine shake delicately. Sasuke's arms tensed around me, as he buried his face into my collarbone.

"Sakura." He breathed, his voice airy, and barely audible as he shook, as he struggled not to cry. I smiled again.

"Well we both have our reasons, but, at least we know how much we mean to each other." I whispered, closing my eyes as I exhaled one of the deep breaths I'd taken while I was sobbing. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched against my breastplate. A little bit of wetness beside the corner of his eyes surprising me. His fight with his desire to cry was not going in his favor so far.

"And how much might that be, Sakura? Can you read my mind, my heart?" I shook my head.

"I can't, but, I know how much I mean to you." I answered, my heart pounding against his right shoulder. Sasuke's breath whistled through his teeth.

"I repeat my question. Enlighten me. But first, how much do I mean to you?" My breath caught.

I knew this was where, in movies, the main female character would admit how much she loved her crush or love interest and they'd kiss and live happily ever after. But, I couldn't bring myself to admit my feelings to Sasuke. I couldn't pull them out of the cage I had them trapped in. I couldn't dredge up the warmth that would warm my heart whenever he would smile at me. I could only stay silent. Sasuke's eyes drooped, and he closed them as if he was disappointed.

"I see. Then same to you." He muttered, his voice bitter. I widened my eyes, jolting in surprise.

"No, Sasuke! Wait a second. You mean a lot more than you know. More than you will _ever_ know. Because, Sasuke, I…" He blinked, his eyes looking up at me, expectant.

I gulped the butterflies back down into my stomach, as my heart fluttered in my chest, Sasuke's presence not helping my situation out any. I was about to confess my feelings for him, and my freaking hormones had to go and ruin the moment.

It always happened. Whenever something sweet and tender would happen to me, my hormones would always make it impossible to find the right words depending on the situation. In truth, I was a love struck fool. That's all there was to it. I was so in love with this boy that lay on top of me, who was opening his heart to me one last time, expectant for my reply, and I couldn't find the right words.

I was an idiot. Nothing more than an obsessed moron who couldn't think straight in front of the boy I loved. And that boy, that pure-hearted boy happened to be the most popular guy in school: Uchiha Sasuke. Of all the girls that followed him around aimlessly, I was the one who was holding him right now. And screwing up in front of him right now.

I knew I had to reply. I knew I had to respond. I had to. My heart was driving me to do it, screaming to move, speak, do something, while my head played devil's advocate, advising that I shouldn't admit it yet, that I should live like this a little bit longer.

But, what did I have to lose?

He practically already admitted how he felt about me. He was letting me hold him now, wasn't he? He _never_ let anyone hold him. Not anyone. He felt vulnerable when he let his walls come down. I didn't blame him. Who wouldn't? If you had been living with that cold, and hard wall for so long, and then to have it come down would be hard to deal with. I wouldn't be able to take it. I'd long for my shield, my walls again, and shut everyone out. Just like Sasuke. But, now, Sasuke had someone he could lean on. He had me. And my promise to him still stood straight and tall.

I would return to him, alive and well.

I took a deep breath, and rubbed his head gently, smiling down at him as he blinked again, his face a soft and smooth line as he waited patiently, holding his breath. He was anxious again. I smiled.

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it. Your bright eyes, your smug smirk, your irresistably good looks. Your habit to turn away whenever you blush, your tendency to kiss me in weird places when you want me to shut up, that longing look you get in your eyes whenever I hold you. I love everything about you." I admitted, my blush coming back, to warm my face. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"And that's why, I'm going to return to you, alive and well. It's my love for you, and the others that's going to drive me through the fear that cripples me." I continued, resting my head against the top of his, holding his temples gently.

"So don't worry about me. I'm not going to fall. I made you a promise, didn't I? And when I make a promise, I keep it no matter what. Because, like Naruto, that's _my_ ninja way." I finished, sighing against his skull, Sasuke blinking again, still silent. I smiled.

I finally admitted it. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I could feel the warmth of the fire that had been a burden for so long gently ripple through me, alive and strong. It washed away the fear, filling me with confidence as I smiled brighter, two lines of tears flowing down the sides of my face, as I nodded. Yes, I loved him. And I finally told him. It had taken a few years, but, still. At least he knew. And at least I was the one who told him, not anyone else. So that he had something to believe in. Sasuke lifted his face, his eyes closed, my favorite smirk glowing on his features as he turned his head to look at me, his black eyes opening, soft and gentle.

"I don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, Sakura. Because, I love you too. Your kindness, your gentleness, your sweetness. Your inclination to act coy whenever I tease you, your ability to make my head spin whenever you smile at me, your soothing voice whenever you comfort me. I love everything about you too." I smiled again, the tears falling harder. Sasuke blinked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping my tears away again. I shook my head.

"Just kiss me." I answered, my eyebrows twitching as I smiled, laughing slightly. Sasuke's smirk made my heart melt in new ways I never thought possible. He nodded.

"With pleasure." And he pressed his lips to mine, my eyes closing as I lost myself in the moment. This moment of innocence.


	23. Chap 10: Time To Shake Things Up Part 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back! Anyway, a few things. First, this chapter is for WiccadBaltane0501, since I promised her that I would write something with GaaSaku in it. So, with that said, I just want to say that GaaSaku is growing on me. I just read the newest chapter of her story, "Festival Days", and I was blown away at the beauty of the lemon part of it (Who would've thought that GaaSaku smex could be beautiful?) Seriously, the way she wrote it was beautiful. So, you guys need to read her GaaSaku smex. It's beautiful and amazing. Seriously. Do it. CHA! Second, I knwo that Sasuke and Sakura couldn't let go of each other and move on with their lives in the beginning, and it annoyed the flip out of me. Just grin and bear it, would you? Arigatou. Third, I know it looks pretty rushed, but I was running low on time, and I'm sorry about that. Especially to you, WiccadBaltane0501. Although I took my time when I wrote that piece of GaaSaku awesomeness near the end...Fourth, I HAD to make Sakura like my favorite stuff. Sorry. It will be explained in further chapters. Thank you for reading my note. As well as thank you all for your reviews. I LOVE reading them. They really help. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Vampire Knight. I also don't own anything else that doesn't look like its mine, okay? Man, I hate disclaimers. But, they're needed so that I don't go to prison so, to hell with it.

* * *

I felt warmth all around me. A heavy weight resting on my chest, warmth blowing across it. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing but black hair, soft and silky against my nose, almost like a protective shell around my face. I curled my fingers gently, knotting them in luminous black hair, as he slept on top of me. I smiled.

"Hey…Much as I'm enjoying this, you going to wake up?" He didn't move. He just kept sleeping. I smiled again.

"You know, you sleep like a baby, all defenseless and vulnerable like this…" I murmured against shiny hair, holding him closer. Sasuke didn't protest, he just let me pull him closer to me, not uttering a word or sound. He really was asleep. I gazed down at him somberly.

He was so vulnerable, defenseless, open to attack, weak. He'd never been weak before. Sasuke was always the strong one. As was Naruto. I leaned on the both of them, and cried numerous times. But, Sasuke was always the one that never needed comforting. For anything. Except his family name, and his squad. He loved us. He loved us so much. And I knew we loved him back. And I knew we loved him back so much.

I glanced at his alarm clock, and glowered at the numbers that snarled back at me: 6:00. _Time to get ready_. I shifted under Sasuke, trying to lift him up without waking him, and as gently as possible. I swung my legs over, lying them flat on their sides as I pulled them out from under his ankles, and I sat up, scooting my butt toward the edge of the bed, lying back down tenderly. Or so I thought. Just as I lifted myself from the bed, a hand caught mine, and rustling sounded.

"I don't think so." I felt myself flying through the air, echoing the tug on my hand, as I crashed back onto the bed, Sasuke lifting himself over me, his hands beside my head. I raised my head to him, narrowing my eyes at his indignant expression.

"Sasuke! Let me go, I have to get ready!" I cried, turning my head from side to side to see if I could find a way out. Sasuke's black eyes were a greasy onyx. He was exhausted.

"I don't care. You still have an hour." He replied, giving the snarling alarm clock an emotionless glance. I bit the side of my lip, closing my right, and turned to the right, snorting.

"Sleep without me." Sasuke blinked once, something, like longing flashing in them.

"I'm going to have to sleep without you for the next week or so, Sakura. So, excuse me, but I want to revel in your gracious presence for a little bit longer before I forsake myself to my fate." He answered, crashing down on top of me, my arms wrapping around him automatically.

"Sasuke, I'm serious, get off." I ordered, shifting underneath Sasuke, trying to get out from under him. His lip curled up.

"Mmmmmmm…" He teased, holding me down. I snarled.

"Sasuke, get off of me. NOW." He didn't budge. He just sighed, as he buried his face into my hair.

"What are you going to do about it?" His velvet smooth voice drifted into my ear, as his lips moved against my ear, ruffling the hair above it. I struggled, lifting my hands from my sides, and punching at Sasuke, but being careful not to release any chakra.

"Sasuke, get off of me, now. I'm not playing." I commanded through gritted teeth. An eye fluttered at my temple.

"You don't use force? Pointless." I balled my right hand up, and then thought better of it as Sasuke slammed my wrists down against the bed, his breath lightening in a gentle laugh. But I had had enough. I closed my eyes, and only using a tiny shred of my concentration, sent a wave of chakra rolling through my body, strength flowing through my veins.

"Get off of me!" I shoved against Sasuke's hands, rolling over, sending his back crashing to the mattress with hardly any effort on my part. I held his wrists to the mattress, my green eyes blazing. Sasuke lifted his head slowly, just like I had just a second ago.

"I get the point. Get off." I narrowed my eyes, and sat back on my butt, which rested on Sasuke's knees. He sat up, his right coming up to hold my left cheek gently, as his left slid into my hair on the other side, sliding across the side of my head, as his lips met mine.

I could feel my heart stop in my chest, as he held my face where it was, preventing escape. Not that I wanted to. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and holding him close when we pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you, Sasuke." I murmured, as I pulled back, Sasuke nodding.

"I will too, Sakura." He cracked a grin. I smiled gently, and lifted myself from the bed, heading to the shower, the sweetness of lingering on my lips as I walked away, walking into the bathroom.

I hopped out of the shower a few minutes later, clean, then proceeded to get dressed in my ninja clothes. I heard the door open after I pulled my skirt and shorts on, and I was just starting to pull my red sleeveless shirt down over my chest when Sasuke walked in, getting a full view of the sides of my breasts. My hands immediately pulled the rest of it down, as gaped at my chest, which now looked tiny. I finished changing, and started making myself up, and brushing my teeth after popping a few pretzels into my mouth. Once I finished with that, I tied my Leaf village headband into my hair, and picked up my stuff, packing it back into my bag, before walking past Sasuke soundlessly. I was all business. When my ninja clothes went on, I was all about work.

I walked down the hallway, and gently laid my bag beside the others, and pulled at my elbow guards, adjusting them. Sasuke came out, fully dressed and clean, somehow…I turned at the gentle hand on my shoulder, my green eyes skeptical.

"What is it?" I asked, as I slid my feet into my shoes, then bending over to attach the shin guards. Sasuke knelt down, and slid his fingers under my chin gently.

"Sakura, be careful, okay?" I nodded, and smiled as I stood up again, Sasuke looking up at me. I lifted two fingers, and flashed the peace sign.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." I answered, my smile fading as hands grabbed my hips, and a face buried itself into my lower back, right on the center of the bottom of my spine, just above my backside. My head whipped around, my eyes flashing down to where Sasuke was, Sharingan flecked eyes glowing back up at me. I wanted to clobber him, but despite myself, I felt my lips curl up into a gentle smile.

You never stop, do you?" I asked, receiving a soft flash in Sasuke's eyes.

"No. I don't." He replied, as he wrapped his arms around me, my hands resting on his arms, my chin lifting upward as my eyes closed.

"I figured that." I sighed, reveling in his closeness. Sasuke lifted his lips from my lower back, and just held me, his cheek pressed against my spine.

We stayed like that for a long time, like one thousand heartbeats, our hearts pounding in our chests like frenzied birds. Sasuke didn't move, but his breathing slowed down drastically, and his signature smirk curled up against my lower back, and I turned my head toward him, my green eyes softening at his peaceful expression.

"Sasuke, I got to go. They're waiting for me." I murmured gently, resting my hand on the top of his head like he was a child to be rewarded.

He lifted his face and nodded, letting go of me reluctantly. I lifted my hand from his head, and brushed his cheek gently, swirling my fingers over his temple before I pulled away and walked out the door. Sasuke waved to me when I turned around to pick up my bags, having realized I forgot them. I felt Sasuke's front side press up against my back when I stood up, his lips right next to my ear.

"Oh, and Sakura?" I fought back the urge to shiver.

"What is it?" Sasuke smirked.

"I shared the love. Can you feel it?" My face went red.

"Now that you mention it…My lower back is…SASUKE!" I shouted, and swung around, my fist flying forward like a slingshot, Sasuke blocking it with hardly any trouble at all, and giving me one last kiss. I accepted it, then pulled away, pressing my lips to his forehead. _At this rate, I'm not going to be able to leave…_ Finally, Sasuke gave me a gentle nudge toward the door, and I jumped out of it after his fingers finished tracing my temples. I let one tear go as I flew through the air, jumping from roof to roof. _Farewell, Uchiha Sasuke. _

* * *

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Shizune, Lady Tsunade's perky assistant asked, glancing back and forth from Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade and I. I lifted my hand to my forehead, and nodded once.

"Yes m'am." I answered. I had already spoken my goodbyes and farewells. I had stopped at Ichiraku's to eat a bowl of ramen with Naruto, I'd already given Kakashi-sensei a new book. I was all set to leave. Lady Tsunade nodded, and pounded her fist into her right hand.

"Alright! Away we go! Sakura, you lead, since you know Lady Koyuki." I nodded.

"Understood!" I jumped forward, pushing off, and flying into the trees, the others following, but down on the ground, them running, with me above in the trees.

I flew through the air, the sun rising in front of my eyes, like a blooming fire. I thought back on my past trip to the Land of Snow. It had been over two years ago, when Cell Number 7, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and I, Haruno Sakura, had taken on the mission to protect the actress Fujikaze Yukie. Then, we had been innocent. We didn't know anything. Sasuke had the Chidori, Naruto the Rasengan, and I had the Sakura Blizzard jutsu, but, I didn't have anything like Cherry Blossom Impact. I was still too weak, even though I defeated Mizore. But that alone wasn't enough. I couldn't help my squad back then.

I tightened my right hand into a fist. But now, I could. I could better help them, because I was equipped for fighting now. I had muscle, strength, and speed. I smiled. _And beauty too…_

"Sakura!" I looked down at Lady Tsunade's order.

"Yes, Milady?" I asked, her amber eyes slightly angry looking, and I gulped.

"Is that a kiss mark on your lower back?" _Damn it! Sasuke…!_ Jiraiya cracked a smirk.

"Looks like the stories are true." I whipped my head toward the old pervert.

"What now? Master Jiraiya?" He laughed.

"You know, the stories about the Uchiha. They say, that the Uchiha are famous for seducing willing maidens into having se-" He flew into a nearby tree.

"Silence! Sakura's in love with an Uchiha!" Lady Tsunade scolded. I let my mouth drop. Shizune laughed nervously.

"Uh, wasn't she dating Gaara last week?" That surge of hormones flew through my body, unleashed at the sound of Gaara's name. Lady Tsunade shook her head.

"No, Matsuri is. Ever heard of their couple name, GaaMatsu? That's what they're called. Whereas, SasuSaku is the couple of the village right now." Jiraiya recovered from hitting the tree.

"They're the talk of the village, Sasuke and Sakura. They replaced KakaRin in heartbeats," I sighed, thinking of Sasuke's dreamy eyes.

"I think Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino would look cuter, personally." I felt something inside me snap.

"CHA! SO YOU DON'T WANT ME TO FIND HAPPINESS, IS THAT IT, SHIZUNE?" I demanded, waving my fist through the air, my green eyes narrowed, my face twisted in a hideously furious scowl. Shizune jumped at my furious expression.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all, I just prefer Ino to be with Sasuke, that's all!" She stuttered, then trying to laugh it off. I wasn't having that.

"INO-PIG? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! SHIZUNE! CHAAAAAAA!" I balled my right hand up, and arched downward, flying toward her, and flinging my fist forward, slamming it into her back, being careful not to hurt her. Despite my precautions, she went flying into a tree as I landed on the ground, snarling through my nose, and whipping my right hand back to my side, Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade giving me peculiar looks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY SAKURA!" I huffed steam through my nose as I crossed my arms over my chest, turning away.

"You should be. SasuIno will _never_ happen so long as I'm alive! CHA!" I answered, tossing my head back at her from over my shoulder. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya started laughing at Shizune's nosebleed. I snorted a few giggles up my nose.

"WHAT NOW?" Shizune cried, as all of us jumped up into the trees, the port in sight, surprisingly. I lifted an eyebrow. _Just how much time has passed? It felt like two minutes, but was it an hour? _Lady Tsunade took the lead, skillfully leading us through the streets, and finally we ended up in front of a ship.

While Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya organized the path we would take in order to reach the Land of Spring, I stood apart from everyone, just watching the waves of the ocean, and the setting sun dance across it. The sun was gorgeous, round and full, orange and red slicing across its luminous surface.

I sighed, as the wind blew across beach I was standing on, ruffling my hair and skirt, its touch warm and moist, full of the water from the ocean as it carried the salty spray through the air. I lowered my head, looking down at the water as my pink hair bumped up against the sides of my face, completely under the wind's control. My eyes turned into a sad green as I stared down at my reflection in the rippled water.

I was going to see her again, and I couldn't be happy? I was going to see how her research has been going and I couldn't even smile? I felt my heart struggle to lift itself off of the bottom of my ribcage, but its weight was too heavy for its tiny but unfurled wings to carry. What was this somber feeling that buried itself deep into my chest? Was it pain, dread, anguish? I couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it was hurting me.

It was bringing me down with staggering strength, as I looked from side to side, realizing that my teammates were no longer at my side, that protected feeling I always fell back on having vanished off of the face of the Earth. I was on my own. I was without the two shields known as Sasuke and Naruto. This was the first time I'd ever done something on my own, without the two of them with me. I closed my eyes, and exhaled.

For all of my preening and posturing, I was still a little girl on the inside, thrust into the world of a shinobi, a tool of war. A little girl struggling to cling to the hands of her salvation, like a wretched worm hugging the ground. I was without them, the two most precious to me.

I tightened my right hand into a fist, flicking my wrist forward, the top of my wrist screeching in protest at the sudden movement. My mouth set itself into a determined line, as I watched the sun go down under the horizon, the fading orange light flashing across my eyes like fire.

_Now, it's my turn to take the lead. And all of you can watch me from the background_.

My resolve as well as long forgotten strength roared through my veins, as my eyes narrowed. I was going to end it all. I was going to stop Megumi's reign before it started. I slowly lifted my right hand up, blue fire lighting up around it, slowly blowing into existence. I reared backward, my lip curling up, the fire blowing right beside my head, glittering into my eyes as pieces of the fire flew past my face in the wind, which picked up, seeming to roar at the strength of my resolve.

"CHHAAAAAAAA!" I slammed my fist into the surface of the water, the waves flying backwards, as I released my chakra in one single surge, the force of it shoving the water back toward the falling sun, a shockwave ripping through the air at the impact, a huge wall of water flying up into the air as my released chakra shot across the surface of the water in a straight line, shooting out to sea. I stood up, and tucked a lock of my pink hair behind my right ear as spray flew around me, my smile bright as the moon that waited in the center of the sky.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Is everything alright, Miss Sakura?" The lady who was escorting me to my room that I would be staying in while we were in the Land of Spring, Shirabuki according to her name tag that I was glancing at out of the corner of my eye, asked gently as I sat my bags on top of the pink bed. I turned around, and nodded, my green eyes glowing brightly.

"Yes, everything is fine." I answered, Shirabuki smiling back. She waved herself out the door, and held the knob tentatively, about to say something.

"Well, when you've finished changing, Lady Koyuki would like to see you downstairs in the Parlor. She'd like to catch up on old times over a game of volleyball on the dry grass outside the inn." I smiled. _Bring it on._

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I answered, Shirabuki nodding and shutting the door to leave me alone. I reached into my bag and pulled out some clothes to change into, a skirt, as always, but I grabbed some short black shorts to put on under it, my white shirt with black ruffles on the front, at the top of the shirt. I pulled out stockings and flats, and other things, then hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower, even though I was going to get dirty again.

While I was in the shower, I thought over our trip on the boat. It had gone by in a blur. A stressful surreal blur. I didn't even remember it. Okay, that was a lie. I did remember it. I remember Jiraiya lying his head on my legs and cuddling up against my thighs like a little girl.

I lifted my shampoo off the shelf in the shower and popped the top open, squeezing a generous amount out of the bottle and lathering my hair up. But then again, Lady Tsunade had kicked him off of her chest in the middle of the night, so, I couldn't really complain.

Then when we had landed in the Land of Spring, Kazahana Koyuki had greeted us with a sunny smile from where she was standing on the dock, waiting for us to pull in with our little ship. I had daintily jumped off of the ship, pushing off of the bottom with both feet, and front flipping over the railing with ease, smiling as I somersaulted through the air, carrying my bags on my back, evenly distributing the weight so that I didn't plunge into the water under us.

When I had touched the planks of the dock after scaring Koyuki and the others witless, she quickly embraced me, holding onto me tightly, and sobbing into my hair about how she'd missed me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. I'd gently hugged her back, patting her shoulder with a bewildered expression on my face. Who knew that this would happen when we left Konoha. Seriously. It was _beyond_ me.

I rinsed out the shampoo, and started with the other things I had to do, the smell of cherry blossoms flooding into my nose, the scent of my shampoo and soap. My scent. My namesake. Sasuke's favorite smell. My favorite flower. Naruto's death wish. I smiled at the thought of Naruto, then quietly laughed.

I lifted my head up to the faucet, the warm water rushing down my face and neck, washing the soap and dirt away, leaving my skin clean. _I wonder how you're doing, Naruto…And you too, Sasuke. I hope you guys are okay…_I smiled as I moved my head away from the water, running my fingers through my hair to check if it was clean, the squeaky noise and struggle to move my fingers through the strands reassuring me that it was clean. I shut off the water, and stepped out, reaching for the towel on the rack. All and all, it had been a pleasant experience, the ride here, then seeing Koyuki again. I smiled, and dried myself off, then reached for the blow dryer in my toiletries bag on the floor beside the marble sink, plugging it into the wall beside the TV(?).

I widened my eyes at the TV. _They have a TV in the bathroom? _Maybe it was for entertainment while you took a leak. Who knows. Nevertheless, I turned it on, and started absentmindedly flipping through channels. I had no set destination, I just kept flipping.

"JELLAL!"

My eyes widened as I looked at the TV, seeing nothing my scarlet hair, a pissed off scowl, the familiar shadow of anger over brown eyes, a sword in a right hand, and I quickly identified said features to be none other than Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. I smiled and started giggling like a little fangirl when Jellal's irresistibly cute face popped up on screen, his luminous blue hair blowing into his beautiful eyes. I was fangirling out. Jellal and Gray Fullbuster were my reasons for watching Fairy Tail.

The only problem with the two of them was is that I couldn't decide which one was better for Erza. I _loved_ Gray, but that hilarious rain lady, Juvia Lockser, looked pretty good with him. And Jellal, oh Jellal, he looked like a god when he stood next to Erza. Okay, maybe not a god. He just looking freaking hot. Jellal was hot, and Gray was smexy. In that one thing, I surmised that Gray Fullbuster was the one for Erza. With a smile glowing on my face at my realization, I flipped the switch on the blow dryer, and glued my eyes to the TV with childish interest as I ran my brush through my hair.

A few minutes later, after I finished blow drying my hair while watching Erza Scarlet kick Jellal's ass in the newest episode of Fairy Tail (The TV in the bathroom had HD! YAY!) I hopped out of the bathroom, ready to play some volleyball. I put on some lip gloss, and washed my face carefully, then brushed my hair, deciding to leave my headband out of my hair. I locked the door when I walked out of it, and slid the key into my right pocket, then took off running down the hallway, oblivious of where I was going, and as a result, nearly crashing into Shizune and Jiraiya, who gave me peculiar looks.

"Hey, Sakura, where are you heading? And why are you wearing Lolita? You know how much your mother hates it, as well as Tsunade-sama, and consequently me as well." Shizune asked, glaring at me. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when? Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" I replied, running past them, and turning around a blind corner. My eyes widened as a flash of red blocked my path, my feet beginning to slide underneath me, my shoes having no traction what so ever.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried, trying to stop myself from falling over top of the person. Green eyes and black ringed eyes stared up at me.

"Hey Sakura." Gaara replied as we crashed to the floor, my chest lying on top of his, our faces unbearably close. My hormones spiked up again, this time unrestrained. They were wild, and roaring, begging for release. Gaara's green eyes held both amusement, and slight confusion, as I inclined my head to be directly above his, our eyes locked. It looked like I was still attracted to him. Shit.

"Lord Kazekage, are you alright?" I asked respectfully, peering down into his minty irises. Gaara blinked, and nodded.

"Of course, Haruno Sakura-hime." I jerked my head back, blushing as my pink bangs hit the sides of my face. "_Hime"? I'm a Princess?_ I smiled gently.

"You want me to get off of you now, don't you?" I asked smoothly, starting to pull myself off of him. His hands caught my arms and held me there, shaking his head once. My eyes widened in response.

"No. Not yet, Haruno Sakura-hime." I blushed again. _GOD DAMN IT!_ I knew I had to get out of there, and fast. But he didn't let me go. Just the sheer power of his eyes was enough to keep me spellbound.

"Gaara-kun…" My voice trailed off, as we sat up, Gaara's face incredibly close, within kissing distance.

I couldn't lie. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him badly. My entire body wasn't going to deny that, not one bit. It screamed for lip interaction. It wanted it. It craved it. It needed it. It burned for it. I shook my head. But he was going out with Matsuri, and their couple name, GaaMatsu still stood. As did mine and Sasuke's. We were both taken by others. We couldn't just hook up in the middle of a hotel on the eve of the Gokage Summit. That would be crazy, and disgusting.

I have tact. Unlike some people. But, that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was Gaara. And how dreadfully close he was, and how close I was to falling off the edge of restraint. Yet I could control myself. I would control myself. I had to. We were not in school right now, and on top of me having a boyfriend, Gaara was attached to the Diva of Suna, also known as Matsuri.

I tilted my head to the side. Why was he hesitating? _Shouldn't he, like legit, shove my ass off of him right now? _Gaara's green eyes remained steady, level, as they gazed into mine, as beautiful as ever.

"We have to get going, Gaara." I murmured into his eyes, those green irises that held so much power with just a simple gaze. In that alone, he was stronger than Sasuke.

"No we don't. We could just…" My breath caught as Gaara sat up, forcing me to sit back on my butt, as he leaned closer, his hand coming up to hold the side of my face.

"We could just…" I echoed, my voice trailing off, as his face moved closer, his breathing washing over my face. My stomach burned with butterflies, my lips craved the feeling of his against mine, my body begging me to slide forward those last few inches, and satisfy my craving. Yet, I held back. I didn't want to betray Sasuke's trust. He never betrayed mine, so why should I betray his? That would be wrong, and horrible. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him like that. So, I reacted. I didn't kiss him on the lips. I just pressed my lips to his forehead gently, Gaara blushing intensely. I felt my heart shudder a little when I pulled away, but I faced Gaara's beautiful eyes evenly, a smile weaving together on my face.

"It's good to see you, Gaara." I poked his forehead playfully, laughing gently as I peeled his hand off of my face, instead using it to pull him up alongside me. Gaara smiled back, and nodded.

"It's good to see you too, Haruno Sakura-hime." I felt my eyebrows begin to twitch.

"Don't' call me "Princess". It makes me sound like a diva." _Like your psychotic girlfriend._ Gaara smirked.

"You don't like it?" I nodded.

"I don't like it. At all. But the thought was nice." I answered, smiling as I poked his forehead again. Gaara rubbed his forehead, and sighed.

"Where are you headed?" I pointed with my right hand down the hallway, and smirked.

"I'm going to go play volleyball. Want to come along?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Gaara blinked, then smiled back, shaking his head slightly.

"I'd love to, but I have a few things I have to take care of with the Hokage. Maybe after I'm done?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I'll see you later then? Gaara-sama?" I teased, the two of us starting to move away from each other, our eyes still locked. He nodded, and smirked.

"Later, Sakura-hime." I smiled as he went around the corner, disappearing from sight. I sighed, and started running down the hallway in the opposite direction, hopping down the stairs, my pink hair flying out behind me as I tore down the hallway, smiling brightly.

I felt happiness flow through my veins, surging through them, as I continued running, passing open and closed doors, weaving through people. I was excited, and happy for this volleyball game. I'd never played volleyball before, but that wasn't going to stop me from having fun.

I flew down the next flight of stairs, and ran toward the door where the sign that said, "Parlor", was pointing to. I grabbed the knob firmly in my hand, and I opened the door, to find a black haired person speaking with the blue haired woman in front of them, which I identified to be Koyuki. But who was the black haired person in front of her? And why was she crying?

I widened my green eyes, and I slowly shut the door behind me, flipping the lock, as I balled my right hand up, blue fire erupting from its tense form.

"Get away from Koyuki, black haired person…" I ordered, walking toward them slowly, the humming of my right hand the only thing you could hear in the small room. Koyuki's blue eyes widened in fear at the chakra fire that glowed around my fist, the fire luminous and getting brighter with each passing second.

The black haired person didn't move, they just stood there, letting me walk toward them. I narrowed my eyes, as I inched toward them. They slowly turned their head, one black and red iris glaring back at me.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura. I've heard so much about you." I pulled my fist backwards, rearing back, taking a deep breath. Fear flashed in the person's eye, and they lifted their hands, trying to stop me.

"Wait, don't be hasty! I'm not trying to hurt you, or Koyuki! Relax!" I smirked, then flung my fist forward, digging it into their stomach, and shoving them down toward the ground in an arc, looking at them out of the corner of my right eye.

"HOW'S THIS FOR HASTY?" I slammed them into the floor, not releasing enough to chakra to kill them, but enough to stun them. I slammed my knees down next to theirs, and pinned them to the floor, my fist beside my shoulder, ready.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" I demanded, my green eyes glowing viciously, as they glared up at me with what looked like Sharingan eyes. Only they had red star-like designs in the black pupils. I blinked, shaking it off. The person under me smirked, their lips curling up into a familiar smile. One I knew all too well.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" I asked, leaning forward, my face inches from theirs. The person shook their head.

"Uchiha Sasuke? No, I am not. I'm Kiryu Zero." I jerked my head back, and blushed.

"No-No way…If you are Kiryu Zero, then where's the silver hair and purple eyes?" I shot back, scowling. The person laughed, a sinister kind of laugh. It didn't frighten me. It pissed me off. But I forced myself to stay calm. _Only one way to find out whom this bastard is…_

"ANSWER ME!" I ordered, clamping their knees together, the person flinching in pain.

"Not the Kiryu Zero you're talking about, little girl. I'm a different person from the vampire you love so much." My eyes flashed, as my lip curled up.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke. Only he'd know that I love Kiryu Zero almost as much as Gray Fullbuster and Jellal Fernandez. Just drop the act, Sasuke. I'm onto you." I replied, smirking as I answered. The person laughed again, and started coughing he was laughing so hard.

"Nice try. But I already told you, I am not Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Kiryu Zero." I snorted.

"Just give it up." I retorted, Koyuki holding her hands to her mouth, probably out of fear. The person under me smiled pleasantly.

"Well, since you refuse to believe me, I don't see the point in arguing further, alright? Just get off of me, okay?" I complied, scowling on one side of my mouth, watching carefully as the person I believed to be Sasuke walked toward the door of the parlor, about to leave. A thought struck me.

"Wait!" I cried, as they opened the door, their back to me.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Are you…Orochimaru?" I asked, Koyuki gasping behind me, her back against the wall. The person turned around, and smiled.

"I am not Orochimaru either. I am Kiryu Zero, as I've already told you. And, Kazahana Koyuki, about what we were discussing just now, I'll figure something out, okay?" Koyuki nodded, still stunned. Or scared. One of the two. I snorted and tossed my head in "Kiryu Zero's" direction, my pink hair sliding forward then backward, my green eyes burning.

"You should also add that you'll figure out a better disguise, _Kiryu Zero_." I mocked, smirking callously, my voice slightly savage. "Kiryu Zero" turned around, and smirked.

"Will do, Haruno Sakura." Then they left, shutting the door behind them, leaving Koyuki and I alone. I snarled, as I watched their shadow fade, my jade eyes tight slits. Koyuki sighed, and stepped out from behind me, her long blue hair falling over her shoulders as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, that was very rude. Zero-" My eyes flashed.

"I don't think that's who that was. I have a hunch. I think it was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, a member of Team Kakashi, as well as a shinobi of Konohagakure." I replied, shaking my head to the left once, my gaze level. Koyuki snorted.

"Think what you want. I just want to play volleyball. But how did you come to that conclusion?" I smirked.

"First off, the fact that he knew about my love for Kiryu Zero, the vampire that's in love with Cross Yuuki from Vampire Knight, one of my favorite manga. As well as that smirk…The way it curled his lips up, it was just like Sasuke's…" I answered, my voice trailing off as a wave of sadness washed over me. Koyuki sighed.

"Young love. Anyway, how about we play volleyball?" I nodded, smiling as I jumped up into the air, punching my fist forward.

"CHA! Let's do it!" I cheered, as Koyuki led me outside. She turned and looked back at me with her blue eyes, and smirked.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, you realize that, right?" My jade eyes sparkled.

"I know. And I'm excited." I replied. Koyuki narrowed her eyes.

"For what? To lose?" I shook my head.

"The opposite. I'm going to blow you away! Believe it!"


	24. Chap 10: Time To Shake Things Up Part 2

**Author's Note**: Weeee...After a few weeks of no updates, I finally bring you a crappy update. Anyway, GaaSaku moments near the end of the chapter. And "Kiryu Zero"...Yum...Nothing really to say. I posted this already, but then I took it down because I hated it so much. So here's the changed version. Hehe. Anyway, it still sucks.

**Diclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Vampire Knight, or "Freedom" by: Run Kid Run. I wish. Seriously, I wish on shooting stars everytime I see them. Even the airplanes. I'm that desperate. JK. I love you guys!

* * *

"Aw, Sakura! You beat me!" Koyuki cried, stomping her foot on the lush, thick grass on the hill we had been playing on. I laughed quietly, and smiled.

"Only because of that spike you missed." I answered, flattening my hand on my hip. Koyuki sighed.

"I suppose. Are there any grass stains on your shirt, Sakura?" I looked down, and saw no grass stains.

"Nope, I'm clear, you?" She nodded.

"Yup." I smiled, then turned back to the volleyball net. I wanted to play another game. Koyuki followed my eyes, and smirked, laughing slightly.

"You're on, Cherry Blossom." And we jumped right back into place. Koyuki tossed the ball up into the air with one hand and slapped it over the net, the white ball of pain flying over my head, the sun shining down on us. I took off, clutching my hands together, and holding my arms out as I dove for it, but my effort was wasted when it bounced out, and my front side hit the ground. Two feet stopped in front of me, sand swirling under me, lifting me up off the ground. I looked up, and Gaara smiled.

"Hello, Sakura-hime." I narrowed my eyes, and smiled.

"Hey there, Gaara-sama. You came to watch?" He shook his head.

"No, I came to fetch you for dinner. If you want to that is…" Koyuki's eyes widened, and she smirked.

"Lord Kazekage, I'm afraid that Haruno Sakura will be unable to attend this "dinner" you speak of. It's for Gokage only." I sighed.

"It's okay. I'm just going to pamper myself tonight then. I brought along my laptop, and I have plenty of Vampire Knight to watch…" I replied, smiling. Gaara's face turned sour, as Koyuki smirked.

Very well then. Although, dinner for normal people is going on right now, you know." I nodded, and smirked.

"Yup, I know. I'm just going to go now…Nice seeing you, Gaara-sama." I smiled as I ran back through the front door of the inn running to my room with a soft smile on my face.

* * *

"Zero, what does my blood…Taste like…?" I glanced from my toes to my laptop screen, watching Yuuki look over at the tortured Zero, who was currently sucking blood from Yuuki's neck. I wished he was taking mine. I'd be in about as much ecstasy as when Sasuke shoved his lips under my jawbone. Assertive and unexpected.

I smiled, pulling the cover of my Seventeen magazine open, starting on the fashion section. Laura Bailey was on the cover this time, the first time I'd ever seen a voice actress on the cover of Seventeen. Regardless, she voiced Serah Farron, my favorite Final Fantasy character, as well as a supporter of Lolita. (I wear my version of Serah's pleated skirt all the time!) I flipped through the Fashion section, gluing my eyes to the Lolita articles and pulling up a notebook document on my laptop to list down the things I had to buy this Christmas.

I was obsessed with Lolita. Everyone knew that. Karin even knew that, since she loaned me a dress for the Halloween Dance (Which is beautiful, by the way!) I flicked my fingers across the keypad, pulling up my iTunes, and clicked play on Kana Nishino's song called "If". I lay back when it began playing, and sighed after clicking out of Vampire Knight. I wasn't interested anymore.

My toes were now submerged in the warm, plant essence infused water on the end of the chaise lounge I was sprawled over, my nails already being done, my face covered by a facial solution. The warm, night air blew over the balcony I was relaxing on, the sweet voice of Kana Nishino blowing across the air like a soft lullaby.

I wanted to sing along, but I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. So, I just turned back to my magazine until the song ended. I sighed when "Freedom" by: Run Kid Run came on, only for some reason; my iTunes skipped the whole first verse, and ended up at the chorus. I gaped at the screen when the bar leaped, and blinked.

Not that I didn't like Run Kid Run or "Freedom" but I was just calm and happy listening to my J-POP when English pop blared through my speakers. Seriously. I lifted one freshly cut nail and scrolled through my music, setting my Seventeen aside, looking for something to listen to.

I also was perturbed about the fact that this was in fact reminding me of my beloved Sasuke-kun, and I didn't want to be reminded of him at the moment. I missed him. A lot. I missed that cocky smirk he always wore when he teased me. I missed my Sasuke-kun.

I felt an emotion stirring inside of me. I wanted to sing. I wanted to let all of this pent up pain and sadness out by singing the one song I could at the moment. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"All my chains, I can't disengage, and I don't believe that I want to…" My voice rose gently, echoing across the open air sweetly.

I was surprised at my own voice. It wasn't all that ugly, as I thought it would be. Who knew I would've ended up singing to myself on the balcony of my room in the Land of Spring? That would be some concert. Oh joy. I took a deep breath.

"One hand sings your praise, the other brings me shame…I have selfishness to blame…" My eyes closed slightly, the greenness of them getting brighter, as I continued, watching the flower petals that lifted up from the flowers in the meadow below my balcony swirl around in the air like colorful snowflakes. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them, my green eyes glittering.

"And I'm singing for freedom…I know I'm not the only one praying to the one who can bring me this freedom… I'm ready for change…Change, change, change…" I continued, keeping my voice soft, gentle. Even though I was singing with music to back me up, I still had to keep to the beat that was going off in my head. My eyes closed again, and my heart fluttered.

"Broke down I lay I keep holding my chains…No longer bound but here I stay…." I dropped my head, holding my hands to my chest tightly, my pink hair hanging down past my cheeks.

"I scream Father please I need rescuing…I need You and You alone..." I lifted my head up, and shook my left shoulder to the right, closing my eyes.

"And I'm singing for freedom…I know I'm not the only one praying to the one who can bring me this freedom…I'm ready for…" My voice got stronger, as I started singing with the emotion that I was feeling. The one I wanted to let out.

The natural elements seemed to like my voice as well. I could feel it in the warm embrace of the wind that circled me, running its course.

"Still You patiently await…Yet I won't just let go…I see You and You alone…Saying…Come follow me…Despair has come so you can see…Release…" I could feel the trembling of the air around me, the wind carrying my voice from the balcony to the distant mountains, then bringing it back, all the while keeping the quality almost perfect. I smiled.

"And so I'm singing for freedom…And so I'm singing for freedom…" I dropped my head again, closing my eyes, waiting.

"The time has come, separation lost the war to love…Take my hand, grace has found you where You once began… You're Alive! You're Alive! In the waking of new life…Take my hand in the end there's only love…There's only love…" I lifted my head as the drum beat sounded. I held my right hand to my heart, and sang with every bit of passion I was capable of, my voice echoing off of the mountains and coming back. I held the long note as long as I had to, then lifted my voice for the next part.

"There's only singing for freedom…I know I'm not only one…praying to the one who can bring me this freedom…I'm ready for, I'm ready for..." My voice got stronger, as I closed my eyes, holding both hands to my heart tightly.

"Father please, I need rescuing…" I closed my eyes, nearly done.

"I need You and You alone…" My voice trailed off again, as I lowered my head, closing my eyes and smiling gently, holding my hands to my chest and clutching them together tightly, not lifting my head until the song was over in my head.

I could feel my heart crying, tears beginning to slide down the sides of my face, as I remembered where I was. I was without him. The one I loved more than anything in the world. My Sasuke-kun. My beloved Sasuke-kun.

I truly, sorely, deeply missed him. What wouldn't have given to have held him at that moment. I missed him. I pulled my legs closer to me, clutching my knees to my chest, the bottom of my skirt falling to the chaise, leaving my butt open to the wind, as I dropped my head to my knees, and cried.

That song had brought all of the hidden emotions and feelings out of me, and I needed to cry them out. I needed to shed some good, honest tears before I went and watched some Fairy Tail. Vampire Knight wasn't doing it for me. I missed Erza Scarlet. Yuuki Cross isn't an anime character compared to Erza.

Why couldn't I be more like Erza? Why couldn't I be strong, beautiful, powerful, and brave? Were these things I would never be? OR were they things that I would aspire to be, and never reach? I smiled through tears when "FT" by: Funkist came on, much to my relief.

Erza Scarlet. I wished I could be more like her. Have inner strength, be unbelievably gorgeous. Have big breasts…I shook my head. I liked my flat chest. But Erza's boobs were huge. Not necessarily sure I wanted those. And her legs were absolutely flawless. I _definitely_ wanted those. Her scarlet red hair, long as it was, I didn't really want it all that much. I had long hair before, and we all know how that turned out.

All in all, I loved Erza. I smiled. I was going to vow to myself to be more like her. I should behave like a Fairy Tail wizard from now on. It would be something to do to pass the time. I smirked. After all, Fairy Tail wizards' specialty was destroying things, which is what _I_ was good at.

Although I couldn't requip(I wish!), punch with fire(Well I could, but not with Dragon Slayer flames…), summon spirits to aid me in battle(No comment), or create weapons out of ice(Only thing to say here is that Gray Fullbuster is sexy). However, I guess I had the Super Strength magic that everyone wished they had. That would be my way of aiding Team Natsu.

I wiped at the facial solution, and pulled my feet out of the water, grabbing them in my hands and wiping them off, cleaning the solution off of my toes, in between my toes, and so on. It didn't take me long to finish my legs, so I started on my face.

I made sure to be careful of how hard I rubbed on my face. I didn't want wrinkles. Not when I was fifteen, definitely not. Wrinkles looked nasty. Lady Tsunade used a jutsu to make herself look younger in order to escape wrinkles for crying out loud! I wasn't that desperate, but still. Just as I finished rubbing the stuff off of my face Shizune burst onto the balcony, panting hard.

"Sakura! There's fighting going on at the Gokage dinner! Gaara-sama requested you to come down and assist Temari and Kankuro in the efforts to stop the rumble." I leapt off of the chaise, and pulled on my stockings and shoes.

"I'm on it. Lead the way, Shizune!" I answered, following her into my room and out of it.

* * *

I knelt down behind the curtain in front of the Gokage dinner and rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous. These five shinobi were throwing food at each other like they were in kindergarten. Seriously. How stupid could this get?

I sighed. I had to end this. I had to stop it. Before it got too far out of hand. But when to do it? I had to do it when they were least expecting it, and when Lady Tsunade was being attacked as well. If I went when someone else was getting attacked, it would look like it was staged. And that wouldn't bode well for the Leaf.

"Tsunade, your chest is so fat, Dan couldn't hug you because he was suffocating in the crack between them!" I snarled in response. There was my chance. Shizune tensed up behind me, knowing Lady Tsunade's temper. I bunched my legs under me.

"That's my cue!" I ran out from behind the curtain, then jumped up into the air, holding my arms out for balance as I front flipped twice, over the edge of the stage, and landed on the ground in front of it, standing straight up.

Mei and A stopped pulling at Tsunade's hair and turned to glare at me, Gaara and the Stone village leader giving me wide eyes.

"Whoa hello there, pretty lady. Would you be interested in joining the Stone village?" One of the Stone village leader's guards asked, sidling up to me. I closed my eyes, and smirked.

"Not a chance." I replied, then jumped forward, the Raikage throwing an egg at me to slow my advance.

It worked. I stopped in my tracks, my pink hair swinging forward as I stopped, my green eyes on the egg. It began to slope downward, flying down toward my chest, my eyes flashing down toward it. I reached backward with my hands, and brought my legs up, back flipping out of the way of the egg, the white shell breaking the instant it hit the floor.

I came back up from my back flip, and punched my left fist into my right hand, narrowing my eyes. A snarled, lifting his lip at my scowl.

"And who do you think you are, little lady?" He demanded, flexing his muscles, everyone clearing away. I flung my right fist at my side, blue fire lighting up around it in seconds.

"I am Haruno Sakura." I answered, bending my right arm at the elbow as I stood calmly and quietly. A hissed between his teeth, as wind started to blow around me, ruffling my hair and skirt as a blue circle of chakra fire lit up along the floor around my feet.

"And who do you think you are to interrupt this dinner we are having, Haruno Sakura?" I blinked.

"I was asked to." I replied, letting the chakra run through me, wild and free. A widened his eyes.

"By whom?" I closed my eyes and smirked.

"With all due respect, sir, I do not wish to point out who it was." I answered respectfully, dipping my head as my left hand came down on my right arm. A started weaving his hands through hand signs, lightning crackling around him.

"You've got a lot of nerve, girl!" I smiled coolly, unafraid of the lightning that now circled him.

"It's what I take pride in, sir." Tsunade's eyes widened, as she realized what I intended to do.

"Sakura! Don't be a fool! There's no way you can beat A! He'll crush you in heartbeats! Just run!" I flicked my head in Lady Tsunade's direction, my lip curling up.

"It isn't in me to give up. You should know that, Milady." I replied, the wind getting stronger, now a strong gale, A narrowing his eyes.

"So you have wind natured chakra, eh?" I didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question. A started to move toward me, his lightning following him, as it gathered around him.

I watched carefully, side stepping, my eyes analyzing. I didn't intend to fight him. I wasn't going to. I was just going to doge and evade his blows. That's all I could do. Lady Tsunade was right. If the Raikage and I went head to head, he'd crush me in heartbeats. I knew that.

But what about Erza? What would she do in this position? I smiled. She'd fight, no questions asked. If someone threatened Fairy Tail, she'd fight. Well, A threatened Lady Tsunade, who is Konoha, so, I decided to fight the Raikage. That was the only option I had.

"Prepare yourself, little girl! I'm going to show you what it means to be afraid!" I narrowed my eyes, and jumped up onto his arm when he aimed a cross at me, back flipping off of it after I crouched down, giving the Raikage a look. A look that said, "Knock it off or I'll beat the _shit_ out of you." Sure enough, the Raikage backed off, and the dinner resumed, everyone eating their food in peace.

I walked over to Lady Tsunade's table when she called Shizune and me, and I stood with my hand flattened on my hip, nonexistent.

"Sakura, Shizune, who asked you to help out?" I glanced at Shizune, who glanced at Gaara. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go talk to him." I answered, then started walking away. Shizune and Lady Tsunade started talking amongst themselves, discussing the possibilities of GaaSaku, much to my annoyance.

Gaara and I weren't getting together. Not yet anyway. At least so long as Sasuke and Matsuri loved us. We weren't going to betray them. But if one of them broke up with us, then we possibly would. I smiled. Not yet though. It was much too soon. Much, much too soon. Although, the possibility still remained.

"Hey, Gaara." I stopped walking right in front of his chair, his red hair within ruffling distance. My right hand tingled as I contemplated ruffling Gaara's red locks, but decided against it. Matsuri was sitting at the table, and glaring at me with her beady black eyes.

She was such a psycho. With her hideous brown hair that always looked mousy brown in whatever light you shone on it, and those black eyes that were a mockery of Sasuke's brilliant onyx ones. I _hated_ her. But I wasn't going to tell her that straight to her face. God forbid I started drama. It was okay if Megumi or someone else started drama, but if I did, then all hell would break loose. I hated that fact.

Still, he turned around, his green eyes wide and gentle. I couldn't help but smile at them. They were so bright, and beautiful. Like sunsets. Well, mint green sunsets if those existed. I made a mental note to look it up when I got back to my laptop.

"Hey Sakura. Thanks for coming. You look…Uh…" He started, looking me up and down with those beautiful eyes. I blushed, and held my left arm across my body, smiling in embarrassment.

"I look good?" I asked, offering an adjective for him. Matsuri narrowed her eyes at Gaara, begging him to not compliment me.

I knew that feeling. I knew it all too well. I had felt it once before when Karin had asked Sasuke to sit with her at lunch that one day, that day before I admitted how I felt about Sasuke. It had welled up inside me, taking form of the green monster known as jealousy. It was a strong feeling, something even I couldn't hold back. It also hurt, it tore through my body, making my heart ache. I hated that feeling.

"You look beautiful! Like a kind of doll or something. Is that Lolita?" He asked, looking up at me questioningly. I saw Matsuri's face grow dark, her top teeth showing over her bottom lip, as she scowled. I didn't want to cause drama. Yet I was in the middle of it.

"Yes, it is. By the way, can I talk to you? In private?" I asked, leaning over, and lowering my voice as I spoke into Gaara's ear. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He stood up, and I took his hand in mine, flinching from the butterflies that swelled up inside of me as I led him up the stairs, and behind the curtain, concealing us from Matsuri's view.

"Gaara, are you going out with Matsuri?" I asked, letting go of his hand and flattening mine on my hip. He nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I snorted. _Oblivious_. All boys were.

"She's jealous." I replied, no hesitation. Gaara widened his eyes.

"How do you know?" I let my mouth drop open.

Could he not see how mad she was while I was standing at the table to talk to him? Was he an idiot? Matsuri was jealous of Gaara complimenting me and not her, although why would he? She looked hideous in that mousy brown dress. It blended in with her hair too much. But then again, she could think I looked hideous with my Lolita stuff, which I knew I didn't. Obviously. If I did, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be praying for my safety right now.

An image flashed into my mind of Sasuke watching the rest of Transformers without me, cracking up at Megatron's ultimate fail: He couldn't beat Optimus Prime. For all of his preening and posturing, Megatron couldn't beat Optimus Prime. It was so sad. Like, legit, it was sad. I was waiting for that red and blue hunk of junk to finally die, and yet, Megatron couldn't do it. That stupid Cybertronian.

I shook the image out of my mind. There was something more important that I had to take care of. I had to explain to the oblivious male in front of me that his bitch of a girlfriend was jealous of me, Haruno Sakura. I mean who wouldn't be? I was gorgeous. Okay, maybe I'm getting a little bit conceited. But still. I was pretty. I knew that. And Matsuri…Well, she was, but she could do better as far as dressing herself up.

"Could you not see how jealous she was when you called me beautiful? She was glaring daggers at me!" I exclaimed, unable to hold myself back. Gaara thought for a second.

"No, I couldn't. I only had eyes for you at that time."

"THAT WAS ONLY TWO MINUTES AGO, IDIOT!" I shouted, losing my temper. Gaara widened his eyes and jumped slightly.

"Really?" I nodded desperately, trying to get him to understand.

I knew I wanted Gaara. I truly did. I really, really did. But I had Sasuke. I couldn't just start making out with some other guy just because he wasn't here for me to play with, as dirty as that sounds. I wanted to have someone to hold. I guess I was just needy. But that wasn't what Erza would do. She'd just grin and bear it, right?

I honestly didn't know anymore. For all I knew, there could be a couple called KakaSaku in the next minute. Then Shizune would get her wish of SasuIno. Or maybe Karin would end up with Lee. Or something else that was wacko would happen. Only NaruHina would remain after everyone was done with who they were going out with. I felt my head start to spin at the prospect.

"SASUSAKU HAS TO SURVIVE! CHAAAAA!" I screamed without thinking, the voice in my head taking control over me as I punched my right hand up into the air, lifting my feet up off of the ground. Gaara gave me a "WTF?" look, and shoved his hands into his pockets, starting to whistle as he walked away.

I landed on the ground, and took a few steps toward him, reaching for his earlobe just as he walked out from behind the curtain, in Matsuri's view, unfortunately. Seriously, how unfortunate.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! CHAAAAA!" My inner voice screeched, consequently making me screech what my other self was saying, my fingers closing around Gaara's earlobe, and tugging him back behind the curtain.

Once I finished dragging his kicking and screaming form far enough behind the curtain, I dropped him on the floor, then growled over top of him, my face a complete and utter scowl. My other personality was pissed. Gaara looked back at me, and widened his eyes.

"Sakura, calm yourself! Sasuke's over in the corner!" That didn't stop Inner Sakura. Or me.

"SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TWIT! CHA! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE MATSURI GLARING AT ME WITH DAGGERS COMING FROM HER UGLY EYES? HUH? STUPID?" I yanked him up off of the floor by his collar, holding the fabric with both hands, and shaking him around like a bag of sugar. Gaara couldn't help but flop around, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sakura, Sakura, stop! Calm down! Someone help! Help! She's going on a rampage! HELP!" I just continued to shake Gaara around, snarling and scowling, my eyes narrowed and glowing.

He was stupid. Gaara was stupid. He couldn't see Matsuri's jealousy coming from her dagger like eyes. What a moron. And he considers himself to be handsome. Idiot, idiot, idiot. He was such an idiot. Boys were so oblivious. Just like Sasuke. Just like Naruto. Just like…Every guy I knew. They were all oblivious.

I didn't even see it coming. I didn't even hear the footsteps coming up alongside me. I only felt my face being wrenched to the left, and lips crashing against mine. I didn't know who it was. I kept my eyes wide open, my grip on Gaara loosening until his back hit the floor when his collar slipped from between my fingers. Matsuri quickly jumped up onto the stage, and ran behind the curtain, carefully dragging Gaara out of the way.

"Thanks, Avenger." She muttered. My eyes throbbed. _Avenger? Wasn't that what…? It couldn't be…_

It had to be true. This sweetness could only be one person. It could only come from one person. It was only one person. The only person who could calm me down, pacify my roaring temper, and escape with little more than a black eye or broken jaw. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

I looked back at the person in front of me, the red starred eyes glaring me in the face, fathomless, having the same luster and gleam as Sasuke's, but different somehow. Colder, harsher. I tried to move, but couldn't. I looked down with my eyes, seeing the person's arms wrapped around me tightly, holding my arms to my sides. I was unable to move or pull away.

"Haruno Sakura, you are a handful, aren't you?" That annoying voice. I knew who it was in seconds.

"Oh, hello there, _Kiryu Zero_. Or should I say, Uchiha Sasuke. What the _hell_ were you thinking, kissing me like that?" I demanded, "Kiryu Zero" letting go of me and stepping back, smirking.

"Well, I had to get you off of the Kazekage somehow, didn't I? And the only way to immobilize a female such as yourself is to sexually arouse them. Isn't that right, Haruno Sakura?" I stood up straighter, a blush brightening my cheeks. _Damn that pervert. _

"You have no way of knowing if that is the truth or not, _Kiryu Zero_." I replied smoothly, ignoring the perspiration sliding down the sides of my head. He smirked brighter.

"Oh really? Why are you blushing?" I felt my body jolt, and I turned around, wrapping my arms around myself, as my lips started to tremble.

I was blushing. I couldn't stop blushing. This "Kiryu Zero"…He knew exactly how to get to me. He knew my weak spots, he knew what to say to get me to react the way he wanted. He was playing with me. He was taunting me. And he was enjoying it. Just like Sasuke would. Just like Sasuke does.

"Shut up!" I cried, screwing my eyes shut tight. I felt arms wrap around me from my back, sliding under my rib cage.

"Don't cry now. It was all in good fun." He replied coolly, his voice sliding right into my ear as his lips moved against it. I tensed up. I had to get him off of me.

"So you like playing with girls for kicks, huh? Well guess what? I'M NOT THAT EASY TO FOOL!" I swung around, and lifted my right foot up, and kicking him right where it hurt, careful not to release any chakra, just in case he wanted to have kids.

"Pathetic." He dropped to the floor, holding his groin, bending over as he moaned in pain and agony. Served him right. He was toying with me, something a male like himself should never do. That idiot walked right into it too. He left himself wide open to the ball cracker. Moron.

"Stupid boys. I swear, I'm killing Sasuke the next time I see him." I snorted as I daintily hopped down from the stage not even bother to shove the curtain out of my face. Gaara smirked, despite his pain.

I knew I had to apologize. I had to do it. It was required. Well, not really required, but with all of the nasty glares resting on me like layered moths on a lantern I figured I might as well get it over with and take the heat from Lady Tsunade later. I was in for it. I stopped in front of Gaara and Matsuri, shifting uncomfortably, grabbing my right elbow in my left hand.

"Gaara, I'm…I'm sorry…" I muttered, looking away. Matsuri leapt to her feet.

"YOU BETTER BE, YOU DAMN WHORE! YOU'RE THROWING YOURSELF ALL OVER MY GUY WITH THAT RIDICULOUSLY SHORT SKIRT OF YOURS, BITCH!" Matsuri answered for Gaara, Gaara just sliding away as I cracked my knuckles, my inner voice growling in my head.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? MOUSE?" Then the entire room erupting in the screeching and clawing of cats. Or rather, just Matsuri and I. Oh joy.


	25. Chap 10: Time To Shake Things Up Part 3

**Author's Note**: Phew. This is finally done. I worked my butt off to get this done. I put Claire Farron and Noctis Lucis Caelum aside for this. I know that "Kiryu Zero" had interested a few of you, well, now we find out who he is. Not a shocker on my end. Shouldn't be a shocker on yours either. Anyway, I wanted to use the Curse Mark, but, I decided against it. Let's not scare Sakura anymore than she already is. *Glances at the scene in the hallway* Heh, too late. Anyway, I dedidcate this to everyone who reviewed. Thank you all. Seriously, thank you all for your reviews. They're really helping me. As a thank you, the next two chapters will come pretty quickly. I have them typed up, so all I have to do is reread and change a few things, and they'll be all set. As for that epic fighting scene I promised you, its coming. Just as a side note. About the SasuSakuness of this chapter, that was probably the most intimate scene I have written for this story as of yet. And it was only, what, two paragraphs long? LOL. I'm a fail. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or Fairy Tail(Only because I mentioned the characters, and used a scene, because Sakura says that she decided to "Play it like Erza". If you want to see the scene I used, watch Fairy Tail episode 38, right at the end. It's truely epic.) The rest of the chapter is not copied, like not completely copied. But I might as well add Final Fantasy XIII to that list too, just to be safe. And to be safer, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!

* * *

My head snapped to the right. I could feel something on the air. It vibrated throughout the space around the Gokage Summit, where the five leaders of the great shinobi villages were discussing the fate of Amegakure. I could feel something coming. Something bad.

I knew what it was. All of us on the upper level knew what it was. We could tell. We didn't need to be informed. All we had to do was still frostily still like the once snow covered trees outside this barricade that looked more like a menacing castle.

It was the newly rebuilt Kazahana castle. I let my eyes droop. _Too bad it's about to get destroyed if things kept going the way they are_. It was a battleground. The table below us. Tempers were flying, threats were being exchanged, and scowls were painting fear into each other's eyes. The explosion wasn't too far off now.

Temari, the oldest of the Sand Siblings, tightened her right hand around her fan, ready to sweep it out in front of her in one quick movement. Not long now. About five minutes. Kankuro flicked his fingers, the blue chakra threads attaching themselves to various points on the ground under the Mizukage, ready. Jiraiya, the Toad Sage from Konoha, planted his feet, and Shizune drew her sleeve back from her arm, revealing poisonous throwing needles attached to her arm. I sighed, and lifted my gloves out of my supply pouch, and tightened them over my hands, prepared.

We were ready. All of the standby shinobi I had their weapons drawn, ready for battle. The Gokage knew it too. The five of them knew it was coming. I snuck a glance over in Megumi's direction, and widened my eyes. The curl of her lips was sinister, almost like she wanted all of us to fight and kill each other. She was looking forward to spilling my blood, no doubt.

But I wanted to spill hers too. I wanted to feel the warmth of it running across my fingers, hear the crackling of it drying on my cheeks, and smell the tinny iron which would be Megumi's life blood flowing out of her dead body. Yes, I was bloodthirsty. But the reason for that was simple. I had to protect my friends. I had to protect my village. My home. My family. My comrades. My…Sasu-

"Sakura." I swung my head over to the left, at the shadowed shape in the corner. Red starred eyes gave away his identity. It was "Kiryu Zero". I turned to Jiraiya, and he nodded, giving me the okay. I walked over to "Kiryu Zero", and faced him with an even stare.

What was his game plan? Was he another ninja that wanted to kill me when I wasn't expecting it? Or was he Uchiha Sasuke? Or perhaps Uchiha Itachi or Madara? I shook my head to the left once, stopping my advance. I had to keep my distance. Even the bravest warrior is smart to act with caution when faced with the unknown. And this was a _definite_ unknown.

"What is it?" I asked coolly, blinking as he faced me openly, like he was about to pour his heart out to me. He shifted.

"I just wanted to ask you…Why do you think I'm Uchiha Sasuke? Do I…Remind you of him or something?" I didn't break. I wasn't going to break.

"I don't know. Just the way you like to toy with me and get me riled up reminds me of him. That's all. Is that it?" He shook his head, taking a few steps closer to me.

I didn't back up. I didn't see the need. I knew he was quickly invading my personal space, but I still didn't back down. A black flash caught my eye. A side piece. A side piece that framed his face on the left side. His red starred eyes blinked, turning plain onyx black for a split second, just long enough for me to catch the longing and concern in their greasy irises. _Sasuke's tired…_

"You…You're Sasuke, aren't you? Just be honest with me…I know who you are…" I muttered, taking the last few steps toward him and resting my hand on his chest, leaning on it, curling my fingers in, my forehead resting on his collarbone. A hand gently rubbed my shoulder.

"Sakura…I told you. I'm not Sasuke. I'm "Kiryu Zero". But you're onto something, that's for sure." My breath shook.

"Why are you lying to me? Even after…Even after I said that I…Love you…" I replied, my voice low, and broken. I couldn't believe this.

"…Sakura…" I looked up, tears falling down both sides of my face, as his eyes opened, the red stars boring into my soul, pained.

"AGGGHHH!" "Kiryu Zero" and I turned around at the scream, and heard the metal clang together. It had begun.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune cried, leaping down into the crossfire, Jiraiya behind her, me on his heels along with "Kiryu Zero". I scanned the area, and widened my eyes at the sight.

In just two seconds, the entire room had erupted into a mound of fighting ninja. Blood was flying everywhere, pieces of metal was raining down onto the floor, as I watched, my hands and arms up over my head as I dropped from the upper level, my feet slamming into the smashed table, only to have my back slashed at by a wayward katana.

I quickly swung my feet up into the air, bringing my heels up to slam the Cloud ninja in the chin, before dropping to the table top, doing well to stay in motion, blades and weapons flying past me, barely missing my vital points as well as hardly cutting open the skin. I widened my eyes at how sharp the weapons were as they flew past my eyes, the light flaring off of the edges of the blades. These guys weren't messing around.

I pushed up off of the table, spiraling in mid air as I narrowly dodged the Cloud ninja that had smashed the table to bits in order to kill me brought his katana whistling upward, slicing at my shin guards. I brought my legs up over my head in a somersault, and landed on the ground in a crouch, ducking away from the slices aimed at me with focused concentration.

I had to live. I had to live. I had to live so that I could end it all. I back flipped, turning my body as another slice came down, then bringing my feet down to slam them onto the enemy's sword, rendering them defenseless.

"My turn now." I brought my body up, and punched with my right hand, hitting him in the face, following up with my left, blood flying out of his mouth.

I swung my leg up into the air, hitting him upside the face, slamming his chin up forcefully with my toes, then brought my heel down, the top of his skull now open to attack. I slammed my right fist down on the top of his skull, the Cloud ninja falling to the floor before his body bounced back up, which I grabbed while I was jumping up into the air, and flung him down toward the floor again, the ground denting in after him. He didn't get up.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" My eyes flicked toward the ninjutsu flying toward me, frozen needles. I quickly began cart wheeling, dodging the onslaught, my green eyes focused on the one who was firing them from what looked like a crescent shaped block of ice. They flew out like a flurry of bullets, like the kunai launcher that had taken Sandayu's life a few years ago.

"HOW-HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? KAKUYOKU FUBUKI!" I shouted, slamming my feet down onto the ground, rocks rising up from the floor, deflecting the barrage of ice needles.

Once the barrage stopped, I jumped up into the air, my legs swinging up over my head as I front flipped twice, my eyes narrowed. Fubuki stood there, facing me with a cold hard stare. How in the world was she still alive? She should be dead, or at least decayed by now in the forest. Sasuke and I killed her and her friend, Mizore. It didn't make any sense. It didn't make any sense at all. I didn't understand how she could be alive.

"Sakura!" A black flash slid in front of me when I landed, red starred eyed. I let my cheeks flush. After all, the room had just started freezing.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous, get back!" I shook my head against the wind that whipped through the room, suddenly alive and on my radar. Could they have destroyed the heater in the Rainbow Glacier? I narrowed my eyes and stepped up alongside him.

"Not going to happen. I started this fight, and I'm going to end it." I replied, standing my ground. He didn't back down. He swung his head around and faced me, black side pieces and all.

"Don't argue. Just do it." I shook my head, my pink hair blowing around my face.

"I said no!" He took a few steps toward me, and grabbed me by the waist in one hand, holding me up against his side, my legs whistling through the air as I kicked out, my fists beating into his thighs.

"Sakura, knock it off. I'm not letting you go, got it?" I looked up, my head sliding backwards, my scowl openmouthed, my green eyes burning. Sasuke was going to pay for this. I heard a laugh coming from Fubuki's direction, and our heads swung toward it.

"Uchiha Sasuke? That little brat who "finished" me off the first time with what was it? "Lion's Barrage"? HA! Come out little boy!" The red starred eyed boy in front of me shed his cloak and closed his eyes.

"SHARINGAN!" Now brighter and powerful than ever, the Sharingan blazed, fully released when he opened his eyes. I smiled breathlessly.

"Sasuke…I knew it was you." I replied, resting my head against his side as he faced the enemy, holding onto me tightly.

"Explain the situation, would you?" I nodded, and looked up. There wasn't much to explain.

"Same techniques as last time, only, they aren't shaped like birds. She's using ice needles this time that roll out like machine guns. They're fast. Just be careful, okay?" He nodded, swinging me up onto his back with hardly any effort.

I widened my eyes as I flew through the air, my hands grazing the katana case that was attached to his waist, my eyes widening even further. What was he planning on doing? He had never used a sword before. Was this part of his training with Kakashi-sensei? I wrapped my legs around him, hanging onto him tightly for myself, as he drew his sword slowly, blue light dancing up and down the blade as he pulled it out.

"Got it. Hang on tight, okay? Things are about to get interesting." His Sharingan flashed as he turned his head, a smug smirk, much like the one he gives me whenever he's excited or smug glowing on his face. My eyes widened again. He wasn't playing around. He _definitely_ was planning on shedding some blood today.

"Of course. I'll help when I can-" His head shook to the left once.

"You'll get in the way. Just let me show you how strong I've become, Sakura. Hang on as tight as you can." I let my eyes throb as I stared at him, speechless.

I couldn't place the feeling I was getting. The vibe that was coming off of him. Even now, when his eyes weren't on me, I could still feel the bloodlust rolling off of him like a wave. I glanced at the Curse Mark on the left side of his neck, sighing in relief when I noticed it wasn't glowing or reacting. Even after two years, that seal was still going strong.

"Something troubling you?" I jerked my head back in surprise, Sasuke's voice drifting up toward me, silky smooth. I shook my head quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm ready when you are." I answered, wrapping my arms around his upper body, clutching my legs around his waist tightly, grasping him for dear life. I could've sworn I heard him smirk.

"Alright then." We both turned our eyes to the enemy in front of us, her green eyes, almost as minty as mine glowing brightly. She was waiting on us. And the ninja around us to thin out, which they had. Sasuke and I were alone with her. _Oh_ _to_ _joy_.

"You're going down this time, boy. I've been waiting for this moment. You won't live to see tomorrow!" Sasuke's laugh echoed through the room, sharp and quick.

"Let's see you try." Then they ran at each other.

I held onto Sasuke tightly, as he held his sword out alongside him, chakra flowing up and down the blade, slowly shifting, transforming. I widened my eyes, as the sound of chirping birds echoed through the room, Sasuke's answering smile taking sinister to a whole other level.

"Here we go."

A metallic clang reverberated from Fubuki's kunai and Sasuke's katana when they collided, lightning bolts flying everywhere as a result of Sasuke's wild chakra control. I braced myself, as Sasuke jumped up into the air, slamming his feet down onto Fubuki's arm, then kicking her in the face with a sharp foot jab before he back flipped off of her collarbone. His sword glowed in his right hand, so close to mine, Chidori roaring angrily. He still wasn't messing around. He was serious.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into Sasuke's back, not wanting to watch it. The small Uchiha fan crest on his collar rippled beside my right eye, staring me in the face. It was beautiful, a red and white uchiwa fan, the same fan that he always wore on his back. He was proud of it. He was proud of the good genes he carried. And yet, inside, he mourned. He was crying on the inside. I could feel it. And even now, as the clanging of metal against metal rang in my ears, the heat of the lightning bolts grazed my cheeks, I could hear him crying. I could hear his heart crying. He was in such staggering pain. What had happened to him before he got here? How did he get here? When did he get here? And why did he not tell me anything?

"Not bad, Fubuki. You managed to dodge my unblockable Chidori blade. Not bad at all." My eyes opened, as Sasuke was flying backwards through the air, frozen needles slicing through the air around us as his sword flashed out in front of us, deflecting the projectiles with ease.

Fubuki bit her bottom lip in anger. She was hoping this would be over quickly. She was disappointed by the fact that Sasuke was strong. He was stronger than she'd expected. _Far_ stronger. I couldn't blame her. But I was certain that wasn't done with the two of us yet. Knowing him, he probably had more incredible techniques to show us. And use against her. He wasn't playing around.

"Sakura. I'm going to charge her. Head on. I need you to do something." I widened my eyes when he landed on the side of the wall, and pushed off, front flipping through the air as he deflected more projectiles.

"What is it?" I asked, my pink hair blowing against my temples, my green eyes level. I had to help. Sasuke landed on the ground, starting to run forward, pulling his right hand back, and handing his sword to me.

"Hold this for me." I grabbed it, and clutched the handle tightly as Sasuke grabbed his left arm in his right hand, lightning erupting around his left hand, bursting from his palm, the distinctive noise of chirping birds alerting me to his plan. I didn't need to say it. He was _way_ ahead of me.

"CHIDORI! ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!" He dragged his left hand along the ground, the earth denting in behind us in a giant trench, easily as wide as Sasuke himself, the raw power of the chakra in his left hand astonishing. I gripped the sword tightly in my right hand, bracing myself. Fubuki planted her feet, weaving her hands through hand signs as Sasuke advanced, Chidori spitting blue light from his left palm.

"Sakura, when I give you the signal, I want you to jump, got it? I'll keep her busy!" I shook my head in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be thinking of dying here and now, could he?

"I won't leave you alone! We're in this together, understand?" I shot back, shifting my legs so that I could jump. Sasuke's head dropped, a smirk curling the right side of his lips up.

"Stubborn as always. I _knew_ you were going to say that." I smiled. He knew me so well. He didn't even have to try to guess to figure out my next move. He really did love me. I guess.

"You bet! But, I'll do it. I'm ready." I replied as Sasuke's head lifted up, his eyes widening for a split second as he wove through the onslaught of needles that came at us in a barrage.

She was trying to protect herself. Not working to well, because Sasuke just plowed through the needles with hardly any effort. Chidori's bright blue light flashed across her green eyes like fire, as Sasuke's speed heightened, each footstep taking little more than a millisecond to finish, his strides so fast, I could barely see them. He was faster than before.

"TAKE THIS!" He lifted his left hand from the ground, and pulled his left hand backwards, running with his back straight as he reared backwards, his Sharingan eyes glowing menacingly. I tightened my muscles, ready to spring.

"CHIDORI!" He flung his hand forward, the lightning streaming forward, the roaring menace in his palm slamming into Fubuki's chest which she shielded with her crossed arms, her jutsu too late to protect her whole body, since it stopped at her calves, the ice crackling the moment Sasuke's Chidori hit her.

Sasuke shoved his Chidori into her, sending her flying through the air, toward the far wall. She quickly recovered, sliding back across the ground, then starting to run back toward us, holding her bloody chest with one hand, and gripping a kunai with the other. But Sasuke was ready for this.

"Sakura!" I slid my knees up onto his upper back, Sasuke bending over as I brought my feet up, gently, lightly resting the soles of my shoes on his shoulder blades.

"Right!" I pushed off, flying toward Fubuki's gripping the katana with both hands, my pink hair blowing around my face.

I felt like Erza Scarlet. The strength that flew through me, it was uncontained. It felt raw, like adrenaline. I believed in myself. I was protecting someone I loved. I was protecting the people I loved. I was going to end it all. I was going to find Megumi, and destroy her. Like Erza did to Jellal. Or rather, what _Natsu_ did to Jellal. Inside, I smiled. I decided to play it like Erza.

"CHHHAAAAA!" I sliced the katana across her gut, blood spilling into the air as the force of my slice sent her flying backwards.

She crashed to the floor a few feet away from where my feet touched ground, my face dark as I walked toward her, Fubuki holding her bloody front side as her left eye closed against the pain that was burning in her eyes. She lifted her right hand into the air to fight me off, but I grabbed it, and knelt down, both of my knees on either side of her body, Sasuke's katana's point centimeters away from her throat. Yes, I played it exactly like Erza. And it felt _good_.

Fear glowed in Fubuki's eyes, as I held the blade there, poised to kill, my pink hair blowing in the wind. I was unafraid. Sasuke's footsteps sounded from in front of me as he walked toward Fubuki and I, a slight smile on his face. I kept my eyes focused on Fubuki, my grip tightening on the handle of Sasuke's blade.

"How are you still alive?" I demanded, my green eyes still dark. I was _pissed_. She smirked.

"Like I'm going to tell you, Konoha scum." I inched the blade closer toward her throat.

"Even when your death is two seconds away?" I asked, tightening my grip on her right arm. Sasuke stopped in front of us, his Sharingan eyes solemn.

"Fubuki. I repeat Sakura's question. How are you still alive?" Fubuki's eyes flashed with fear, and she smirked again.

"I was revived." I widened my eyes, surprised. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes narrowed, the red irises menacing.

"By whom?" I demanded, leaning closer, the sword shaking in my hand. Fubuki coughed up blood, her forest green eyes flashing with amusement.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I guess I'll tell you. Yakushi Kabuto and the snake man Orochimaru. As well as that blinded guy with the white tape over his right eye." I jerked my head back, my pink hair sliding past my temples. _Danzo?_ She had to be kidding.

"Did the Mizukage hire you?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down, his face emotionless. I tightened my grip on the sword. If she made one misstep…

"She couldn't hire us even if she wanted to." My eyes narrowed.

"Us?" I repeated, expectant. Sasuke and I's heads slid toward each other as we glared at Fubuki, anxious for an answer. She laughed once.

"You didn't hear? Kirigakure's in debt. They owe the other villages a lot of money, especially Konohagakure. The Mizukage wanted to destroy the richest village, which would be either Sunagakure or Konohagakure, but she also wanted to punish Konohagakure for not helping Kirigakure out of debt." Sasuke's lip curled up, showing his gritted teeth as he snorted and turned away. My jaw locked.

"So, she thought it would be okay to assassinate Lady Tsunade so that she didn't owe _Konoha_ either." I mused. Fubuki nodded, the light in her eyes diming. Her time was almost up.

"Nadre, Mizore, and I were ordered by our village of Yukigakure's leader to assist her in her efforts, because we owed Konoha a lot of money as well. Not nearly as much as Kiri, but still. We were supposed to help out the small amount of shinobi she had to assassinate Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. However, my part of the mission has failed. In other words, I'll leave the rest to Samidare Megumi." My snarl escaped through my gritted teeth and locked jaw. Fubuki's head dropped to the ground as the light completely faded from her eyes, dead.

I moved the sword away from Fubuki's throat, letting it drop to the floor with a metal clang, as my palms flattened themselves on the floor, holding me above Fubuki's dead body. My body shook, as angry tears fell from my face, landing on Fubuki's cheeks. I wasn't crying for her death. I wasn't crying for my depraved actions or future actions. I was crying because I was _pissed_.

Sasuke shifted, looking at my tensed fingers, my tears, my angry scowl, my clenched teeth that were digging into the corner of my bottom lip. This had to stop. These horrible acts of depravity had to stop. Megumi had to die. She had to die in a hole, and rot for some time. No, she needed to burn.

I lifted my head, and turned, my green eyes burning from the tears, my hands and arms shaking violently. His eyes widened for a split second at my shattered appearance, and he looked back at me, his Sharingan eyes gentle. The wind started to blow, ruffling my hair tenderly, as I looked back at Sasuke, the two of us staring at each other. After a few minutes, I looked over at the fallen sword, and lifted it up off the ground, moving it toward Sasuke.

"Take your sword, and go. I'll finish this." He widened his eyes for split second, and took a hold of my hand that was gripping the sword shakily.

"Don't die." I nodded, sliding forward, my other hand resting on his cheek as my bangs mixed with his, our foreheads barely touching.

"Sasuke…Thank you..." I murmured, closing my eyes. Sasuke sighed a long, drawn out sigh, enjoying my presence, or entranced by it.

"Please…Don't die." I smiled, my eyebrows twitching as tears began to slide out from under my eyelashes.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." Sasuke's arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder as I smiled, holding him gently.

"I'll meet up with you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei after I've ended it, okay?" Sasuke nodded, pulling backwards, looking me straight in the eyes.

He was hurting. I could see it plain as day. Deep in those irises, he was in unimaginable pain. And I was causing all of the suffering he was enduring right now. He was in pain because of me. This realization struck a chord, shaking my resolve. I couldn't leave him like this. I had to comfort him. Convince him I was coming back. _And the only way to do that is…_

His hands lifted up, the brown palm guards rubbing against the sides of my face, his fingers resting on my ears as he pulled my face toward his, Sasuke leaning forward to close the distance faster. I took a deep breath, and my eyes fluttered closed. When his lips met mine, my blood exploded in my veins.

I didn't understand what was up with this sudden explosion. Maybe I needed convincing too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair, holding his lips against mine. He wasn't going _anywhere_ in a hurry. My lips parted, as my eyes opened, then closed, Sasuke's forehead against mine.

Our lips parted and moved against each other, our breathing coming in ragged gasps, his grip on me tightening as my grip on him intensified, my body sliding forward as if it had a will of its own. I knew he was wounded. I knew he was in need of light. I knew he needed someone to count on. But I was there. I knew I wasn't exactly reliable, but I would come back to him, even if I had to crawl.

"You have…To go…Sakura…" Sasuke panted when he pulled back, my hands dangling down over his shoulders, his hands around my waist. I nodded, panting as well.

"I know. I'll see you soon." I replied, standing up along with him, our hands woven together. He smiled slightly, his smug smirk glowing on his red face, his Sharingan eyes glowing.

"I know you will. I-" I put two fingers on his lips to stop him, kissing his flaming forehead.

"I do too." I answered, taking a few steps backwards.

"And when I come back, I'm going to kick your butt with those boots I cobbled up, got it?" I replied, flashing him a bright smile from over my shoulder, my head tilted, my eyes closing. Sasuke's form becoming rigid.

"WHAT?" I opened my eyes, and smiled brighter. He started shaking in fear.

"You never told me anything, idiot. You never told me how or why you came here. You never let me know who you were, even though I pretty guessed that it was you right from the start. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE ME WORRY MYSELF TO DEATH?" I screamed, punching him across the face, sending him flying, his sword in hand. I flung my right fist back to my side, as I often did, my scowl furious.

"I'll deal with you after I defeat Megumi. I owe you a butt kicking, Uchiha Sasuke. Just you wait." I turned around, and took off, running down the hallway, my elbows lifting up.

I couldn't stop running. I had to keep running. I had to end it all. I swerved around the corner, jumping up into the air to doge the fighting ninja, landing on an Iwagakure ninja's shoulders, and pushing off with one foot when he crashed to the floor, continuing to run.

_Plip_. I looked up, watching water droplets fall from the ceiling, the balcony to my right. Megumi was around here somewhere. I just had to follow the water. I turned corners, jumped over fighting ninja, taking out the ones that were in my path as easily as I would Naruto or Sasuke, and continued.

The hallways began to empty, except the water flow got heavier and heavier, making it impossible for me to stop dead in my tracks whenever I made a wrong turn. But thankfully, I only made two wrong turns. I came out of a blind turn, and slid to a stop, the dimly lit hallway red in color.

Blood was everywhere. Iced over, frosted, frozen. Blood was all over the place, splattered on the walls, dripping from the ceiling, layered on the floor. It was a massacre. A full scale scene of murder. I took a few steps, the blood layering itself on the bottoms of my shoes, as I walked through the hallway, the unbearable tinny stench making my nose wrinkle. Only one person was responsible. Samidare Megumi.

"S-Sakura…" I turned my head, as my left foot bumped into something, something metal.

I looked down, the familiar black metal frame of Temari's fan lying at my feet, completely sliced in half, the edges of the sliced pieces red and steaming from the blood that attached itself to them. I looked up, and saw a bloody hand lying limp at a person's side, tattered clothes, legs laced with scratches and cuts. Familiar blonde, unruly hair glittered in the light despite its currently matted form, and my breath caught.

"T-Temari…Who did this to you?" I demanded, going down on one knee in front of her. She lifted her face, her dark green eyes weak and full of pain.

"I knew you'd come…So did Kankuro…" I looked over to my right, seeing shattered brown pieces of clay-like material, which I knew to be parts of his puppets. Blood was painted onto the edges of the pieces, as if he had put up a fight with the Secret Black Move Iron Maiden technique.

I crawled toward Kankuro's unconscious form, ignoring the running ruby water that touched my knees and stained my gloves, my eyes throbbing in horror at his seemingly dead form. He was in worse shape than Temari. His arm looked broken, judging by the awkward angle it was lying in, and his ribs subtlety poked out from his shirt, barely able to be seen in this dim scarlet light.

I lifted my hands and pulled off my gloves with my teeth, weaving my hands through hand signs. I had to heal them. For Gaara's sake. If he saw them like this, he'd surely break. I had to help them. They were dying right in front of me, all because of that spawn of the devil Megumi. My green eyes narrowed as the green fire lit up around my hands, both of my hands glowing.

"S-Sakura…Don't waste…Your chakra on us…" I turned to Temari, who had managed to lift her dripping hand to hold her bleeding stomach. I shook my head, fighting back tears.

"I'm not wasting anything! You're my comrades! I will save you!" I replied, closing my eyes and raising my voice as my pitch flew up a few octaves, tears flying off of my face.

So much bloodshed, all because of one girl. She was going to pay for this. She was going to pay for all of the suffering and agony she had caused. She was going to be dragged to the edges of hell and left there to burn in a flaming ditch, with the rest of the bastards who caused this. Everyone who had done wrong in this world was going to join her. In that little place called hell.

"Sakura…Heal Temari…" I turned my head to my right, tears falling to the bloodied floor.

"Kankuro!" He managed to smile up at me, despite his staggering injuries.

"Who else?" I blinked back tears, and closed my eyes, shaking. I had to heal them. They meant as much to Gaara as Sasuke and Naruto meant to me. If I could keep their bond alive, then I would do it without hesitation. Even if I died in the attempt.

"Sakura, listen to me. We'll be fine. Don't waste your chakra healing Temari and I. We'll be alright. Finish off Megumi. I managed to slow her down a little before I went down." He ordered, his voice firm. I let my mouth drop open, the bright green glow of the fire glowing in my eyes.

I couldn't disobey. He was a jonin, therefore able to tell me where to go and what to do. I was expected to follow without question. I couldn't refuse his orders, or resist the firmness in his voice. I had to go. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave them like this. Isn't that why I learned medical ninjutsu, so that I could protect those closest to me?

"I won't leave you, Temari, Kankuro!" I shook my head fiercely, openly sobbing now, as my Mystical Palm technique began to fade, Kankuro flicking his fingers. He was using the Puppet Master jutsu on me. Figures.

"You have to. We'll be alright, okay?" Temari soothed, smiling at me out of closed eyes. Her eyes were glued shut by what looked like dried blood. She looked _horrible_.

I nodded, as Kankuro's fingers continued flicking, weaving around each other, making me stand up. I struggled to resist, but it was futile. I stood up straight, blood dripping from my knees, my gloves that I held in my right hand. I would pay her back for them. My head dropped, as tears fell to the floor.

"Kankuro, Temari. Let me ask this of you." They looked up at me, expectant. I took a deep breath, biting back on my tongue, my head jerking backwards slightly as I slid my gloves onto my hands, tightening them.

"Don't you dare die. Stay alive. If not for me, for Gaara. He needs you two in order to be who he is. He won't be able to live without you. Stay strong. I'll finish this for you." I replied, my voice strong as I lifted my head, my green eyes dark. Kankuro and Temari smiled in unison.

"You got it." Temari answered, nodding once. Kankuro followed suit, his eyes bright.

"Kick her ass." I smiled bitterly, my lip curling up into a sinister smirk.

"She's had it coming for a long time now, Kankuro. I won't be holding back. Especially not after this." I replied, nodding my head once. Kankuro smirked, then swung his hands across the air, sending me flying down the hall at a faster speed than I normally would.

I felt the Puppet Master jutsu release once I was far enough away from them to not turn back, and I kept going at the pace he set for me, adrenaline flowing through my veins. I was going to end it, for Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Lady Tsunade, Temari, Kankuro. Everyone I held dear to me. She was finally going to die.

My feet splashed through water, and I kept myself alert, waiting for doors to begin appearing. I swerved around a right hand turn, my eyes focusing on a structure in the distance. Metal hinges, gleaming handles. It was a door, with water leaking out of the sides of it. I narrowed my eyes. It hadn't taken me long at all.

I balled my right hand up, blue fire weaving together around my fist, as I focused my angry chakra into my tensed hand, Cherry Blossom Impact. I was going to break down that door. I didn't care how much water was behind that door. It was the only thing standing in my way of sending Megumi to hell.

"CHHHAAAAA!" I flung my fist forward, rocks flying from the wall as door slid forward on its hinges, the wall breaking apart as my fist met the metal door, water beginning to flow through the cracks, washing the rocks away.

I focused my eyes on the giant wave that was coming toward me, and I smirked. _Too easy_. I pushed off, and landed on the top of the wave with one foot, focusing chakra into the sole of my shoe, and front flipped as I pushed off, my hands up over my head as I came out of my flip, then surging down toward the holster strapped to my right thigh, my right hand pulling out the kunai as the water surged out of the room.

I turned when I heard crackling behind me, ice freezing the hole shut, trapping me in the room. I gritted my teeth. This was going to be an interesting fight. She had the advantage with all of this water on the floor. It had to be about eight feet deep at the most, four feet deep at the least. She had a ton of water in here.

"So you finally decided to show up, eh, Sakura!" I turned my head forward, Megumi's brown eyes glowing as she flew up toward me, her kunai drawn. I narrowed my eyes.

"You missed me?" I asked, as our kunai met with a metallic clang. She shook her head.

"Not a chance." I smirked callously.

"Figures."


	26. Chap 11: Promises Part 1

**Author's Note**: This is part 1 of the Sakura vs Megumi fight. I know, I know. This fight scene stinks, and its horrible and everything. Next chapter will be alot more amusing and awesome and epic. I promise. I swear on my nindo, my ninja way. I love Naruto. Sorry. Anyway, not much to say about this. Spoiler alert, Erza Scarletness. Or wait. I'm not sure if incorperated Fairy Tail into this chapter or not. Well, if you find it, fine. I need to stop getting inspiration from other shows. Seriously. It's getting on my nerves.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. That's a duh. And I do not own anything else in here, such as Fairy Tail if it's in there, or anything else that is _obviously_ not mine. I take credit for my fanmade characters though. I own those. Other than that, I own nothing. Enjoy, and hopefully I finish with the next part soon. Please review, and thank you for all of your reviews for the past chapters.

* * *

I shoved my kunai against Megumi's, our eyes locking together as the water swirled under us, churning with her rising anger. My chakra burned over my hands, just as furious.

"I finally found you, Megumi!" I cried, lifting my right leg and kicking her in the gut, before back flipping off of her, sliding my kunai back into the black holster strapped to my right thigh. Megumi landed on the top of the rolling water in a crouch as I landed against the wall, my left leg under me, my right out for balance. Her brown eyes blazed.

"How dare you, Haruno Sakura! How dare you foil our plans like that!" I narrowed my green eyes, and flung my right fist to my side.

"You're the one who wants to murder an innocent person! Lady Tsunade has nothing to do with your money deficit, or the lack of shinobi in your village. Yet you want to kill her? You're monsters!" I shouted back, the churning water on the floor swirling around anxiously, licking at my feet, crawling up the wall to my height. Megumi snarled, her blue hair shining as water ran through it.

"You Konoha ninja are all dirty bastards! With your blasted Will of Fire!" I tightened my right hand.

"The Will of Fire? Is that why you wish to kill Lady Tsunade? All because she bears the Will of Fire within her? Well guess what?" I started, bending my legs under me, and pushing off, flying toward her, pulling my fist backwards. Megumi stood up, raising her arms, two tendrils of water snaking up from the surface of the lake under us. I narrowed my eyes.

"I HAVE IT TOO!" I cried, flinging my fist forward, slamming it into the water tendril that she wrapped around herself as a shield, my feet slamming into the surface of the lake, blue fire erupting from the soles of my shoes, as the water under me surged upward toward the ceiling, lifting the roof off of the building over the room we were fighting, rocks crashing into the swirling lake under our feet. I snarled, and kicked at her, sending her flying up into the air, before jumping up after her, and pulling my fist back.

"You say you want to destroy Konoha because of our bonds, huh? I won't let you!" I slammed my fist into her gut, Megumi flying back into the water, more flying up out of the open ceiling. I slid my right foot across the surface of the water, blue chakra fire blowing around it, as I lifted it up to kick her in the jaw, my left foot coming up off of the surface, as I spiral kicked her in the face.

"YOU SPIT ON THE WILL OF FIRE AS IF IT'S A FALLEN CORPSE! HOW DARE YOU TRAMPLE OVER OUR BELIEFS!" I screamed, punching her down toward the surface of the water, blood flying out of her mouth at the impact, Megumi's brown eyes bulging out of their sockets, water flying up toward my face as I grabbed her by her ribs when she bounced up from the surface of the water, jumping up into the air and somersaulting over myself before flinging her back down into the water, more flying up through the ceiling. I landed, flinging my fist to my side, my face soaking wet with sweat and water, my hair dripping, my green eyes blazing with the stain of my anger.

My chest rose and fell with every tired breath. I was getting tired. I'd fought a few times today already. My chakra was still in good shape though, so I didn't really need to worry. But the fact that she was deliberately letting me pound her was slightly unsettling. I narrowed my green eyes as the water rained down from the ceiling. _What are you planning, Megumi…_

"Impressive, Sakura. Your strength is better than what I had imagined. This'll be fun." I tightened my right hand, disgusted.

"What the hell are you planning to do with me?" I demanded, as the water circled aimlessly, rising up into what looked like a barrier, trapped us where we were. Megumi lifted her right hand to hold her cheek in it as she smiled.

"Oh nothing, just something that I like to call "Tag". Unfortunately though, it's only fun when your opponent is angry, because then they tend to do reckless things." _She's just like…Sasori…_I narrowed my eyes.

"You monster!" I spat, tossing my head. Megumi laughed, closing her eyes.

"Am I? Well, we'll see about that, my dear cherry blossom." The ground started shaking underneath my feet, my eyes flashing toward it, as a shape slowly wove together in its depths. I looked closer, seeing what looked like the sharp fangs of a dragon, my head swinging to Megumi. My irises throbbed as I caught sight of the hand signs. _Shit! _

"Water style! Water Dragon jutsu!" I bent my legs and jumped, just as the dragon burst out of the water, snarling water droplets from its open mouth. I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip, looking back at the wall, my eyes falling on broken rocks. _No, those won't help me, not like when I fought Konan…_My eyes widened. _Wait! They will! Just have to get to them…_

I looked back at the dragon, its jaws about to snap down on my feet. I balled my right hand up, and aimed a cross at its snout, my fist falling through it, as my attack rendered it unharmed. A blue flash sparkled in its snout, my eyes widening. _Is that…Chakra? _The teeth of the dragon flew at my stomach. _Damn it! _I dropped toward the ground, grabbing onto one of its claws on its right foot, swinging from it and front flipping in mid air when I let go, just as its teeth snapped down on its right foot, the dragon roaring in pain.

I landed on the ground and started running, aware that the dragon had recovered and now was flying after me, roaring in anger. I had to think of something, and fast. The rocks weren't going to help me as far as offense goes, but maybe, just maybe, if I could get my hands on one of them, I could deal some damage to the room and make the water Megumi's using as a weapon flow out. But that would only happen if I hit one of them perfectly. That is, if I could get to a rock in one piece. My eyes widened. Then there was that flash of chakra that had sparked after I punched into the nose. _Of course! If the dragon's made of chakra, then physical attacks aren't going to do anything. I guess I have to fight with ninjutsu…_

The dragon that was snapping at my heels was making that incredibly difficult, since I had to keep jumping and dancing out of the way. I turned and looked back over my shoulder, the dragon's face tow feet away from my nose, its breath on my front side. _Now's my chance! _I balled my right hand up, blue fire lighting up around it, my only ninjutsu charging up. I narrowed my eyes. _Here we go. _

"TRY THIS! CHHHAAAA!" I flung my fist forward, my hand flying through the dragon's open mouth, the shape of it breaking apart, pieces of water flying past my face as my chakra enclosed fist burned brighter, with the force of my determination. Megumi narrowed her eyes, and smirked.

"That didn't take you too long. Well, let's see how you handle this. Ice style! Tsubame Blizzard!" Blue-white swallow looking pieces of ice flew from the crescent she drew with her hand, flying toward me. My eyes widened as I took a deep breath, my hands reaching toward my right side over my head, as I cart wheeled out of the way, faster than ever before. _Damn it! What I wouldn't give for Sasuke's Fire Ball jutsu right now…_

I slammed my feet onto the ground, turning toward the onslaught of frozen swallows, and jumped up into the air, their beaks slamming into the water under my feet. My eyes widened as they burst out of the water again, flying up at me, snow flying off of the tip of their beaks, their speed immense. There was no way I could dodge them. Or could I?

I flipped in mid air, my right hand reaching for my kunai, and pulled it out, quickly shattering the birds that were the closest, before back flipping out of the way of the rest as I flew down toward the ground, somersaulting out of the way of the remaining dive bombing swallows, sheathing my kunai as I landed on the ground, quickly cart wheeling out of the way of the rest, hearing them slam into the wall behind me, the sound of their bodies breaking like glass bringing relief into my bones. I landed in a crouch, standing up straight, tightening my right glove, my familiar stance. Megumi's eyes widened as she smiled brightly.

"You dodged that too. Lady Tsunade taught you well. I'm impressed. But we aren't done here yet. Try evading this next, if you would please. I don't want this game to end _too_ quickly." I hunched over, narrowing my eyes, ready. She lifted her fingers, her hair blowing around her face, as her lips curled up into an evil smile.

"Ice Prison!" I widened my eyes as ice shot up from the ground under me, flying upward, straight at me. I back flipped, as more pillars of ice shot up out of the ground. I jumped up onto the pillar in front of me to dodge the one coming up from where I had been standing, and ran up the one I landed on, another shooting up out of the ground under the one that I was running on, catching me inside it. The air around me got unbearably cold, as my eyes flicked back and forth.

I couldn't move, despite how much I struggled. The ice had me trapped. I closed my eyes, and focused my chakra, the energy inside me tingling as my mind's eye touched it. _Substitution! _When I opened my eyes, I was outside the ice pillar, a log having taken my place. I sighed, the mist from the churning water veiling me from sight. That had been close. Megumi laughed quietly.

"Excellent. Looks like your will to fight hasn't weakened." I snarled as a response, and jumped out from behind the mist, balling my right hand up, blue fire glowing around it.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" I cried, slamming my fist down into Megumi as she turned around, water surging up from the lake, flying up toward the ceiling. Blood flew out of Megumi's mouth again, as I shoved her down to the ground, under the water, her back hitting the floor as my knees crashed into her chest, my fist shoving against her diaphragm, holding her down, the water clearing out of our way, a clear tunnel open to the thunder and lightning that raged in the sky above. She looked up at me with bulging eyes as I slid my feet under me, and pushed off, somersaulting in a spiraling sphere up from the tunnel that was closing up on her. The water clashed with itself as it reverted back to its original shape, a lake. I landed on the surface, on one knee, panting.

It looked like it was over. I looked down into the water, seeing Megumi lying on the bottom, still unconscious, not showing any signs of coming up to finish our fight. I sighed as I panted, smiling slightly. I had beaten her. I had ended it all. And because of it, Lady Tsunade was safe. I sighed again, smiling to myself. _I did it…Megumi's down…_

"YOU DARE MOCK ME, HARUNO SAKURA?" A hand grabbed onto my ankle, my head flashing downward to look at it, as her blazing brown eyes stared back up at me, furious. I screamed as she pulled me under the water, my arms flying up over my head as I scratched at the surface, trying to pull myself up out of her grip. It was futile. Megumi pulled me across the water, slamming me against the wall before flinging me up out of the water to the surface, my body bursting out of the water, Megumi following close behind. I barely recovered enough to see ice crackling around her claw-like fingers, Megumi reaching for my leg.

"Ice style! Blood Lock!" My eyes widened, as her hand clamped down on my calf, the ice freezing my leg, the ice snaking up my left thigh, covering my knee. I had to break free. I tensed my right leg, blue chakra lighting up around my foot, as I pulled it back.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, kicking her in the jaw as I hard as I could, her grip falling away from my frozen leg, as we both flew down toward the surface of the lake, my leg slammed into the surface of the water, pain erupting from it, shooting up and down the length of my body, my blood curdling scream echoing throughout the room as my eyes closed. Megumi's laugh echoed that once my body hit the water, my gritted teeth and tensed muscles seeming to be hilarious in her opinion.

"How do you like the Blood Lock jutsu? Isn't it wonderful?" I opened my right eye, glaring at her out it, drops of perspiration gathering on the sides of my head.

"Shut up…" I snarled back at her, Megumi's brown eyes glowing.

"On the contrary, you are in no position to speak to me that way, Haruno Sakura. Just look at you! You're pathetic. You bring dishonor to your holy Will of Fire. Weren't you going to "end it all"? Some attempt. I'm still alive. And you're half dead." I managed to get up on my right knee. But it wasn't easy. Megumi started circling me aimlessly, tapping her chin with her finger.

"I don't know, maybe it was foolish of me to expect more from the great Haruno Sakura. Supposedly, you're the heroine of the freshman class. I don't see that in front of me right now." My temper blazed, right underneath my skin, vapor coming up from the ice that bound my left leg. My temper blazed like fire, heat pulsing off of me. My face turned red, my features hardening, my pink hair blowing in the wind my vibrating chakra created, as I narrowed my green eyes and locked my jaw. Megumi didn't seem to notice my sudden burst of anger.

"I mean, to be caught by the Blood Lock is a rookie mistake, I'll give you that. But the Ice Prison? That was pathetic. But then, you showed your true colors, quickly overwhelming me with that mockery of the Fifth Hokage's strength. I nearly lost just now, you know that right? I nearly lost. How dare you, Haruno Sakura! How _dare_ you! I'm going to make sure you never see tomorrow! I'm Samidare Megumi, and I will _never_ lose to a wretch like you, _damn it_!" The ice around my leg tightened, and I screamed again, my head flying forward toward the ground, as blood flew out of my mouth, the pain stifling. It burned me, it combusted everything. My heart. My lungs. Everything it could burn. Megumi laughed as I curled up into a tight ball, holding my frozen leg in my hands, screaming my head off.

"That hurts, doesn't it?" I screwed my eyes shut tight, ignoring her. Megumi walked toward me, tapping her chin with her finger.

"I'm feeling generous. I'll give you two choices of who's going to live. First is obviously yourself. Second…I wonder…How about Uchiha Sasuke?" My chin lifted upward, my eyes widening at the same time. _No...Not him…_ Megumi's lip curled up.

"That struck a chord. Ha! I might as well go with killing him off first, so that I can break your fragile little heart." She looked down at me, my throbbing irises.

"You look so weak right now, you know. Why don't I heighten the stakes then, since you won't talk. If you want to save Sasuke, either surrender yourself to me, or…Hand over Uzumaki Naruto." My heart pounded as my eyes narrowed. _So she wants to take everything away from me, huh? _My eyes widened.

"So that was your plan! Not bad, Megumi…" My lip curled up, my green eyes glowing as anger surged through me, the ice beginning to thaw out, vapor rising into the air as the frozen liquid trapping my leg shattered and broke, dropping to the ground. I stood up slowly, testing out my leg carefully, then once satisfied that I could move, I looked back at Megumi. The invisible wind my vibrating chakra created got stronger, my pink hair blowing into my burning green eyes as I glared back at her. She widened her eyes for a split second.

"You-" I shook my head.

"No. I'm ending it all, remember? I'm going to protect everything that's precious to me, with the only thing I have. My Will of Fire." I smiled, my lips curling up gently. Megumi narrowed her eyes, the water under us churning again for round two.

"What do you think that pathetic little piece of coal will do for you? Even with it, you still won't beat me." She spat, lifting her fingers, the water tendrils coming back up, snaking around her arms. I lifted my right hand, and looked up, my pink hair sliding back across my temples as I tightened my right glove.

"My Will of Fire's all I'm going to need. The desire to put everything on the line for my comrades, my family, my home. That's what's driving me now. You're putting them in danger with your very existence, Samidare Megumi. And I'm going to do everything I can to stop you, even if I have to kill you. GOT IT?" I cried, my temper raging, as I scowled at her with the full force of my anger, Megumi flinging a stream of water at me, and I ran toward her, jumping up over top of it and spinning with my feet up toward the sky, watching what was coming next. A dragon, much smaller than the other one, shot up out of the water, and I slammed my chakra infused feet down on top of it, droplets of water flying past my face as I continued running toward her, dodging the dragons that flew at me, their size ranging from large to small.

I cart wheeled in between the frozen swallows that flew toward me, swinging up onto my hands, smiling as they flew by me, leaving me unharmed. I could sense Megumi's rising frustration, the intensity of her attacks getting fiercer. I smirked, dropping to the ground and rolling forward, doing a front handspring to dodge the pillar of ice that shot up out of the water, evading the dragon's that flew at me, as well as landing on the back of a swallow that was larger than the rest, holding my arms out for balance.

I used my feet to drive it toward where Megumi was, against the far wall, the army of dragons and swallows facing me, the lone swallow I was riding on shaking slightly. I smiled, and pushed it forward, crouching low, as we flew through dragons, my fist making quick work of them, water flying everywhere. It was hard to see where you were going, or what to strike at. Everything looked the same. It was all water, and nothing else.

I flew my swallow toward Megumi, her brown eyes wide in shock as I punched through another dragon, one left. I saw its jaws open up, and my lip curled up. The swallow I was riding on spiraled around the dragon, as I dragged my right fist along the side, the blue chakra fire of the water nature weaving around my right hand, my chakra mixing with it, to create a single ultimate attack.

I front flipped off the swallow, and landed on the surface of the water, the spray rising up to the ceiling again, and I ran out from behind the spray, pulling my fist back, as I headed straight to Megumi, her brown eyes speechlessly wide. I narrowed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I reared backwards.

"CHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" I flung my fist forward, slamming it into her front side, sending her crashing against the wall, the stone crumpling in along with her like the wall in the school. But something wasn't right. Her body gave without any resistance at all. I narrowed my eyes, and pulled my hand out of her. Or, so I thought. Cold ice froze my hand in place, as I tugged at with all my strength, but to no avail.

"Take this, Haruno Sakura! Water Prison Technique!" I turned my head, looking back at her out of the corner of my eye.

"No!" The water rose up from the surface and enclosed around me, not allowing me to take a breath. My hand slid out of the ice clone, as Megumi moved the prison toward the middle of the room, me floating in the prison, pounding on the sides. Megumi laughed at my attempts to break it.

"You should know that this prison has the same consistency as normal water, but is stronger than steel. You won't be getting out of there anytime soon." My lungs were screaming for air, already. My hand slowly fell away from the side, as I drifted away from the side, floating in the center of the prison, barely hanging on, my eyes barely open.

"Megumi, we've found the Nine Tails jinchuriki, as well as the Uchiha and Copy Ninja. Did you capture your cherry blossom yet?" Megumi looked over at me, smiling evilly.

"What does it look like? Won't be long now before she passes out." I narrowed my eyes. _That's what you think, Megumi! _My body wasn't having that. My throat burned, my lungs ached, my vision got blurry, as the lack of oxygen slowly but surely took its toll on me. The other ninja slowly came into view, one being quiet little Amaya, and the other being who I assumed to be Ren. They both were in my classes, and seemed informed despite what Amaya had said before to Aki and I. My vision blurred even more as my head pounded, my strength fading from my muscles, my hands becoming limp.

My arms floated out from myself, my shoulders bending backwards, as I floated there, almost completely faded. If someone didn't help me soon, I was going to die. Surely. I had to get out. But that prison was stronger than steel, or so Megumi had said. I felt my eyes start to drift closed, my heartbeat echoing in my ears, ringing through my skull, my body relaxing. Amaya gave the prison an evil look.

"Look at her, just hanging there. She's so pathetic. I can't believe we ever feared her." Ren cackled.

"Seriously, Tsunade's apprentice got caught by _that_? Pathetic little wretch. I can't wait to kill Sasuke now." Megumi glared in Ren's direction.

"I'm killing Sasuke. You two are taking Naruto to the Mizukage. I'm handling Uchiha." She corrected darkly, her lips curling up. I felt the rest of the air in my body flow out of my parted lips, the water getting colder, as my eyes closed completely, my mind letting go. _Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…Tsunade-sama…Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry…_Then I went black.

* * *

Warmth. That's all I could feel against my back. As well as the whispers of my pink hair as it blew across my cheeks, moving from left to right, right to left, like sea waves. My green eyes opened, my knees barely touching as I fell through the endless sky blue water on my back, dropping toward the bottom of this ever darkening blue sky.

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what was happening. Was I dead? Was I alive? The ribbon of what looked like a decoration on my dress floated up toward the surface, as the hem of my dress touched my fingers, my hands and arms held out from myself. My fall speed slowed, as I floated on my back, watching the sun that glowed above me radiate beautiful golden rays into this blue sky. I had absolutely no clue of where I was. Or what I was doing. I blinked my eyes.

"Where…Am I?"


	27. Chap 11: Promises Part 2

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back with part 2! This is a long chapter. It contains the end of the fight, Sakura's vision, and the first sighting of Itachi. I think. I have a few things to say. If you all see the word "Sky" where it should be "Water" I did something stupid. Except for the first part where she's unconcious. That's supposed to be sky. Second, ERZA SCARLET REFERENCE! YAY! I love Erza! Third, Sasuke's a wuss. Fourth, Hinata's the crap. Fifth, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Obviously. I also do not own anything in this chapter, except my fanmade characters. And my mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

_Where…Where am I? Am I alive? Am I…Dead?_ I blinked my green eyes slowly, a few times, and looked around, seeing nothing but empty blue space stretching out in front of me and behind me, to each of my sides. I was floating in whatever I was floating in. It felt like water, because I was weightless, but the consistency wasn't normal. It wasn't dense, like it should be.

I felt something soft brush my thighs, and I looked down, seeing a mid thigh length lace edged dress brush over my front side. I widened my eyes. _This dress…Lady Tsunade bought it for my fifteenth birthday…_The sun above me was warm, as my pink hair blew from left to right, right to left in the ever changing current. It never kept going the same way. It always changed, from what I could tell.

But why was I here? My eyes closed so that they were barely open at the memory. _That's right…I was caught by Megumi's Blood Lock and Water Prison…I have to be dead right now…_I held my hands close to my heart, my eyebrows beginning to twitch. I was going to cry. I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't keep my promises to either of them. I was going to let them down.

My soft sobs echoed throughout this open blue oblivion, the cherry blossom petaled sky rippling as the sun shone down brighter than ever, warming my heart. The rays of light stabbing down into the black bottom of the blueness I was falling into. I was surely dead. I was no longer alive. I was positive of it. But then why was my heart beating so fast?

It fluttered in my chest, like a restless butterfly, its wings scraping the sides of my rib cage as it tried to claw its way out of the protective barrier that was erected around it. I could feel its determination as it stabbed through me like a knife, piercing my shame and sorrow with a delicate sharpness. But I was dead. I failed them. All of them.

"Sakura."

I lifted my face up at the sound of it, the achingly familiar voice. My green eyes throbbed as the sun's surface twisted into images, images of my memories. My mother and father appeared first, their eyes, green and gray shining as they held me between them, my wide forehead the only thing you could see. I smiled. I was only seven. It was the day when I first started at the ninja academy, when I first started down the path to this future, a future of pain and sacrifice. The life of a ninja. The image shifted into another of my parents, a candid I had taken when I was eight. My mother was happy about my report card, my father holding up two fingers in a peace sign as I snapped the picture.

I smiled again. That night, we had gone to Ichiraku Ramen and had eaten as much as we wanted or could. That was the first time I had ever eaten orange chicken and rice, and I had loved it ever since. That night had started it all. As far as my food obsession. Tears started to bunch at the edges of my eyes, not big enough to fall yet, but, still there.

The image of my parents faded away, one of Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade taking its place, my beloved teachers. My heart ached as I noticed the soft glint of sadness in Kakashi-sensei's lone human eye. I knew why it was like that. My mind flashed back to the time when he told me the story of Obito's passing, how he had taken Kakashi-sensei's place and got crushed under a rock because of it. I knew the reason Kakashi-sensei only had one Sharingan eye. Obito's right one had been crushed by the rock, so he only had one to give. It had been a gift of love, and yet, Kakashi-sensei still hurt because of it.

Lady Tsunade's eyes held an underlying pain too, but hers was far deeper. The image shifted to one of Lady Tsunade's lover and younger brother, Dan and Nawaki. I smiled at Nawaki, who looked so much like Naruto, and Dan, who held the same mysterious glaze that Sasuke did, but his was softer somehow. No wonder Lady Tsunade had fallen in love with this man. I couldn't blame her. _So these two are the source of her pain…The ones that died before she could help them…_Lady Tsunade had told me this story too. The one where she had tried as hard as she could to save her loved ones, but in the end, was unable to protect them and keep them alive. I closed my eyes slightly, the tears getting a little bigger. Lady Tsunade hadn't led a charmed life, neither had Kakashi-sensei. But I knew this already, so why did my heart pound in my chest?

"Sakura."

I widened my eyes as I lifted my head a second time, the image of Nawaki and Dan shifting to one of Naruto, his smiling face and blue eyes brighter than the sun itself. I smiled back at him, holding my hands to my heart. _Never give up…Because that's my nindo…My ninja way…_He lived by that one code of conduct, having cast aside the corrupt shinobi principles, deciding to make his own. And that's what he came up with. To never go back on his word. To keep his promises.

Several people lived by this code of conduct as well, such as me, Hinata, and a few others. Naruto inspired all of us to never give up, even if our backs were against the wall. He was one of my closest friends, and I loved him like a brother. The image shifted to one of when I had made my promise to never throw my life away, even for someone I loved. Like what I was doing now. The tears in the corners of my eyes threatened to spill over, as I remembered it, his words echoing in my head.

"Promise me you won't ever try that again. No life should ever be thrown away, not even for someone precious to you."

_Oh Naruto…_My eyebrows began to twitch, as the tears broke free of my eyelashes, guilt washing over me as Naruto's angry expression etched itself into my mind. I was letting him down. I wasn't keeping my promise. I was dead. I had thrown my life away, and for what? To save the both of them. To protect the both of them. The two that I loved the most. They were my brothers. And I was their sister. I began to sob, but the montage wasn't done with me yet.

"Sakura."

I lifted my head once again, black eyes, black hair, the classic smirk that I loved so much glowing back at me. _Sasuke…_I could feel the strings in my heart being pulled as the image faded away, to another one, a vision of Sasuke leaning toward me, his hand on the side of my face. Our first kiss, in the hallway. Just as it gently tugged at the strings again, the vision faded into another one, Sasuke having lifted me off of the floor, my legs wrapped around his waist as he held me, the fire crackling right in front of us, in the woodstove. Another pull. The tears began to slide down the sides of my face, as the image faded, another one coming, Sasuke holding me while I slept, his arms around me, his whispery breathing blowing across my back, ruffling my hair gently. Tug. Another one came, Sasuke and I standing in the doorway, that day when I had been upset about missing the times when we were genin, and he'd awkwardly held me by the door, his breath blowing over my neck. Pull.

_Flash._ Sasuke's forehead against mine as he held the right side of my face when I wasn't feeling very confident about wearing black and blood red. _Flash. _His lips pressing under my jawbone a few days ago, the roaring of the invigoration running through my veins. _Flash._ His arms around me as he sobbed into my chest the day before I left. _Flash. _The way he had whispered my name after I told him that he'd never be alone, that I wouldn't ever let him be alone. _Flash. _The astonished look in his eyes when I had told him that I loved him.

_Flash._ That sweet kiss he gave me after we had confessed how we felt about each other. _Flash_. His lips against my lower back, just under where my red sleeveless ninja shirt rode up, right in between the dimples, on the bottom of my spine_. Flash._ The sad, broken look he'd given me as I pulled away from him to walk away with Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya, to my death.

The tears rolled down my face freely now, as I cried, the image in the sun vanishing, just leaving the orange surface of the star in my line of sight, the montage of my memories finished. I held my hands over my mouth, my tears sliding over them, falling into the oblivion, the wind blowing harder, my pink hair swaying along with it, my side bangs bumping my temples ever so slightly.

I was broken, as I sobbed openly, the sound of it ripping from my throat, although muffled by my hands that were over my mouth, but they burned my throat as they reverberated back down it, back into my heart. I had let them down. All of them. My friends, family, teachers. I had let down everyone I loved. All because I couldn't fight anymore. I was pathetic. And I called myself a ninja.

My hands slid up to hold my face in them, as I sobbed harder, the pain and shame rushing through my veins as I thought back to my promises to both of them, and how I was leaving them behind to go to the afterlife, where Sasuke's clan and perhaps Naruto's parents, Obito, Dan and Nawaki, and all of my loved ones' loved ones. I was going to join them in the stars. My name was probably going to be etched into the memorial stone as well, next to the last ninja that had fallen in battle. I was going to be added to that list. I sobbed harder at the thought.

"Stop…Please…I don't want to leave them! Not yet! Please… Make it stop… " I cried brokenly, the pain rushing through my veins, stronger than ever. The air around me trembled as my hands fell from my face, floating out beside myself, having moved on their own, my body rolling over, my eyes blinking in surprise.

"You love them, don't you, Haruno Sakura?" I widened my eyes at the sweet sounding female voice, looking around, as I continued falling into the now white bottom of the blue sky, turning back to the white light, the pink petals and wispy clouds slowly vanishing from sight.

_Yes…_I could've sworn I heard the voice smile. A soft, gentle smile, almost like they understood, or they knew I wasn't lying. My feet dropped down, my upper going backwards, as I was moved into a standing position, my bare feet touching a crystal clear platform, my heels gently landing on it, as I watched the light swirl into another image, one of my friends and I, back when we were genin, still ignorant when it came to ninja life.

We hadn't heard of sacrifice yet. We hadn't seen any of our comrades fall and die in battle. We hadn't been exposed to the horrors and atrocities that came of war, or the vile bloodshed of genocide. We were still innocent. We were kids. Little kids with brat like tendencies. We were new to the world, still pure in our ways, young and inexperienced in our practices. We were merely children. But now…

My hands came up over my mouth as my eyebrows began twitching again, tears falling from my closed eyes. I couldn't see anymore. I didn't want to see anymore. I knew I had abandoned them. I had left them behind. I had gone to the other side without them, without even saying goodbye to them, those I cherished with all of my heart. I had betrayed them. I nodded as response to the voice, too choked up to speak. The voice seemed to smile again.

"I can see it shining deep in your heart. You don't want it to end here, do you?" I sobbed as I shook my head, holding my hands to my mouth harder, trying to stay quiet.

I had no right to cry. I had no right to be sad. I had no right at all. After all, they should be the ones that were crying, because I had left them behind, to go on to the other side, the dead side. I had died, and I knew it. I had failed them.

I heard voices, multiple ones at once, some calling my name. I opened my eyes, and looked into the white light, the vision in it making my heart stop. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei had appeared in the room where I hung lifelessly in that Water Prison, dead. I looked on silently as Sasuke broke the Water Prison with the Chidori, Naruto slamming a Rasengan into Megumi and her friends, having red eyes and clawed fingers, his canines having elongated into what looked like fangs. Kakashi-sensei knelt on the ground beside the stricken Sasuke, who was shaking my lifeless body over and over, trying to wake me up. My tears flowed down my face again, flaming to the touch, as my eyes throbbed.

They were broken. They were hurting too. I watched quietly as Naruto walked back to Sasuke's side, and crash to his knees beside me, beginning to shake me too. Tears flowed down the side of my face harder, as I sobbed.

"Sakura…How could you…Not keep the end of your promise to me? You swore that you would return to me alive and well. And now, I'm holding your dead body…" Sasuke shook with sobs, trying to hold them back, but to no avail. Naruto was doing the same thing, his hands tightened into fists on my chest, my face twisted in a gentle smile as I lay there, dead on the ground.

"…You ran away, even though you promised me you wouldn't. You threw your life away. What happened to you, Sakura?" My heart throbbed, as I remembered my promise to Naruto. He was right. I had gone back against my promise to him. I was such a fool.

"Sakura…I hate you."

My eyes widened as I lifted my head, my irises throbbing. _S-Sasuke…You…_My tears got harder, as I sobbed even more. He had a right to hate me, yet my heart was ripping in half. I was broken. _Beyond_ broken. But I had no right at all. He was right to hate me. I had broken my promise to him. He had a right. The image in the white light faded away, just leaving the huge circle behind, as I cried, my tears falling to the crystal clear platform under my feet.

"Make it stop! I don't…Want this…This nightmare!" I cried, my voice echoing throughout the blue oblivion around me, the scream ripping from my throat. The voice smiled again, as the air around me trembled, my eyes opening, the blue sky shifting into a shimmering sunset bit by bit, the sparkles dancing across my skin, and running through my hair. I lowered my hands from my mouth, a tear sliding down the right side of my face. _What is-_

"CHIDORI!"

I widened my eyes, lifting my head as I turned around, seeing a hand extend from the orange sun, reaching for me. I slowly lifted my own hand, and carefully extended it toward theirs, hesitant.

"Take care of them, Haruno Sakura." I felt my feet lift from the floor, as my hand slid into theirs, my chakra lighting into fire, roaring through my veins like a monstrous blaze.

It jolted through me, the air in my body flying out of my mouth, as my eyes widened at the force of it. _Burning…My chakra is burning? _The sound of crackling filled my ears as my burning chakra made it up to my eardrums, the crackling sounding uncannily like electricity. _Lightning…_The hems of my dress rippled in the soft, and gentle wind that wrapped itself around my body, pulling me toward the hand, the light in which it was extending from, the breeze ruffling my hair in its soft embrace. I smiled as it whispered across my face, drying my tears. _Wind…It's so warm…_The light brightened as the hand begin to pull me out of the blue oblivion I had fallen into, my eyes closing against the staggering brightness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and turned my head, pieces of water and fire flying past my face I blinked. I had this weird sensation that I was falling, the world flying past me as my backside dropped closer and closer to the ground. I gritted my teeth. _Damn it! Not enough time to catch myself! _I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of hitting the ground.

"Don't worry. I got you, Sakura." Arms wrapped around me as I was caught and carried away from the battle in front of me, the screeches of kunai against kunai, and the roaring wind echoing in my ears, the water under my body churning. I was free from the Water Prison, that much I could tell. But I couldn't breathe. We stopped moving, as hands slammed into my back, the water flying up my throat, and out of my mouth as I coughed it back up, my front side leaning against the person's right side of his inside shoulder, my breathing ragged as I tried to take in as much oxygen as I possibly could.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I nodded, lifting my right hand, and resting it on their cheek, turning to see Uchiha Sasuke's concerned Sharingan eyes glowing right next to mine.

"Yeah, thank you. Just give me another minute to catch my breath, and I'll finish this." Sasuke nodded, and grabbed a hold of me even tighter, standing up, and jumping from the surface of the water as a deflected Rasengan crashed into the lake where we had just been, the crackling of lightning echoing throughout the room. He landed on the terrace above the battlefield, holding me tightly as I caught my breath.

I knew I had to make it up to them. I had to take their places down there. I had to finish this, to make up for trying to give up. For trying to sacrifice myself for them. I had to do it. When my breathing became easier, I focused my chakra to my legs, and they began tingling as they glowed bright green, healing chakra vibrating through them. I was ready to fight again. I stood up slowly, shakily, Sasuke helping to support me.

"I'm going to finish this. Fetch Naruto, and get out of here. I'll catch up." I ordered, narrowing my eyes as I watched the fight that was raging below the terrace. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were losing. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"But you aren't even healed yet! You shouldn't be able to move after she froze your legs twice!" I curled my lip up, jumping up onto the railing, Sasuke's breath catching.

"It's my love for my friends that gives me strength. I'm going to live for you, Naruto, and the others don't worry about that. Just get yourself safe first. And don't follow me down. I'm going to destroy her." I answered, lifting my arms up into the air as I jumped, bending my left leg back, balling my hands up at my sides, as I fell toward Megumi, or at least in front of her.

"Naruto, get out of here! I'll finish this! You've done enough!" I cried as I landed in front of Megumi, who jumped back to stand against the wall, all the way across the room. Naruto turned to look at me, his red eyes wide.

"But Sakura-" I shook my head to the left once, the wind blowing as the water churned under my feet, my hair whipping around my face, the strands slapping my cheeks.

"Don't argue! Just do it!" I commanded, tossing my head as I yelled back at him from over my shoulder, my green eyes blazing narrowed slits against the elements. Naruto scowled, and took a step toward me, until Kakashi-sensei grabbed him and jumped away, flashing me a thumbs up and smile as he left. I smiled back and gave him one too, then turned around.

_Okay. This is round two. I know all of her techniques now, and I dodged them all. I just have to be careful of the Blood Lock and Water Prison. If I get caught by either of them, I'm a goner. _Megumi twirled a collapsible rod in her hands, her friends strewn across the floor at her feet, moaning and groaning, the result of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. _In that case…_I lifted my right hand, and held my left one behind it, as my hair and skirt blew two different ways, the blue chakra fire that lit up around my right hand flaring bright, as it danced across my face and swirled through the pink strands that framed my head.

"HERE I COME!" The chakra flared in my chest, the streams of it flaming from my right hand as my left one gave up its luminosity, all to strengthen my right side. My destroying side.

I slammed my right fist into the wall beside me, being careful not to release the chakra, but I still made a dent in the wall, as I bent my legs, taking off. Megumi's brown eyes narrowed, as I ran toward her, my left arm out behind me, my right destroying the wall, my face twisted in a furious glare. I was beyond _pissed_.

Megumi sliced her rod across the air, those frozen swallows coming out of the crescent she drew, the instant they appeared, her hands wove through hand signs, a water dragon bursting out of the water in front of me. I widened my eyes as the ground shook, a pillar of ice stabbing out of the water behind me. _So she's going to throw everything at me at once, huh? _I narrowed my eyes, as my lip curled up into a smirk. _Bring it on, Samidare Megumi! _

I flung my fist forward into the dragon's open mouth, my feet sliding across the surface of the water as I stopped running, the dragon breaking apart in front of me, the swallows flying through its broken body. I smiled, and cart wheeled to the left side, dodging the swallows, as well as the prisons that burst up out of the ground below me.

I back flipped away from one of the prisons that came up, then jumped up onto the side, dodging the one that came up out of the ground where I had just been. I ran up the side of the one I had landed on, the pillar shaking as the ground rumbled. I quickly glanced behind me, seeing a large swallow flying at me. My lip curled up. _Perfect!_ I back flipped, landing on the swallow's back as the pillar I was running on shattered under my feet, crouching down on the bird's back, the frozen swallow beating its wings as it flew forward.

I drove it through the onslaught of dragons and prisons, and other swallows, all the while obtaining no damage. I was fearless. My Will of Fire roared through me as I punched through a dragon that dared to come at me head on, the last obstacle that stood in my path. I balled my right hand up, the chakra fire flaring into existence around it, as I flung it forward, aiming for Megumi who smiled. My eyes widened, as my fist slammed into the water clone of her, the wall crumbling away from my monstrous strength, the swallow crashing into the wall, shattering under me, as I slammed my feet into the rippled surface of the water.

A kick to my gut brought my attention back to what I was doing, as I rolled across the water, my back getting soaked. I dragged my elbows across the lake, my feet ripping through the water's surface as a flash of metal caught my eye. _A fallen katana? _A chirping lightning bolt crackled around it. I smiled, then turned to the terrace, dipping my head to where Sasuke and I had been. _That Uchiha Sasuke…_I grabbed it from the ice, my chakra enhanced strength allowing me to skillfully but slowly drag it out of the ice where it was trapped in, and slice it back across the air, as I pushed off of the rolled up surface of the water. I held it back away from myself, my scowl and blazing green eyes a bitter contrast to Megumi's smirk and black pupils. I snarled.

"MEGUMI!" I screamed, as I brought the sword around, the lightning bolts crackling around it, chirping like birds. Megumi lifted her rod to deflect it, and our weapons clashed. We shoved off of each other, Megumi whipping her rod toward my legs, and I swung my legs up to dodge it, Megumi smirking as she sliced her rod across the air again, a blade jutting out of the end of it, one that curved downward. My eyes widened as I looked up at it, my mouth dropping open. _A…A scythe?_

I quickly slammed my legs back down to the surface of the water, pieces of the lake flying up into the air after our sudden movements, as I bunched my legs under me, standing up, as well as bringing my sword upward, the blade chirping like birds. She slammed her scythe down on it, stopping my uppercut in midair. But that didn't stop me. I switched hands, and quickly punched at her with my right hand, focusing enough chakra into it to send her flying. She narrowly dodged that.

Her scythe lifted from my sword, but the blade shattered into fragments of metal, having cracked all the way down the middle. My eyes widened as my weapon burst into pieces of dust, the hilt the only thing left. I would have to buy him a new blade. I threw the hilt to the side, and lifted my right and left hands close together again, blue fire lighting up around them, the chakra sparking in front of my face.

Megumi and I ran at each other again, and she sliced her scythe at my sides, but I managed to dodge them, weaving out of the way, then back flipping, coming back up and punching my right hand forward. I knew she would dodge it. I had to give her credit for being able to dodge all of my attacks in her annoying fashion. This fight was dragging on for too long. I had to figure out a way to stop her.

We continued fighting and dodging, our evaded attacks slamming into the walls or water, the building either shaking or water flying up into the sky overhead, snow and rain falling from the clouds above, lightning and thunder crackling above us. It was the perfect setting for the final battle between Megumi and I. Barely any of the walls around the room were left. The terrace was barely standing, fire was roaring through the room, the ice melting away, only raising the water level below our feet.

But it didn't matter. This was life or death. One of us was going to die here. We both knew that. We both knew that deep inside. We both knew that one of us was going to die. Yet we didn't care. The only thing that mattered was beating each other down enough to stop each other. I was going to end it all. She knew that. My Will of Fire roared through me, as fierce as the wild flames that blazed around the room, the water doing little to put them out. I had to stop her. Everyone was counting on me.

My left fist collided with the side of her scythe that she swung in front of herself as a shield, my feet sliding forward across the surface of the water, my right hand out for balance, as our chakra collided. I lifted my eyes to hers, her muddy brown ones glowing evilly, my green ones blazing like fire. I was going to end it. She smiled, my eyes widening, as I suddenly began flying through the air, flying toward the wall behind me. I noticed it coming, and began somersaulting, landing on the side of the wall in a crouch, my right knee to the surface of the wall, my left hand holding my right arm, as my right fist flared up suddenly with wild and fierce chakra, Cherry Blossom Impact.

Megumi flicked her fingers over the surface of the water beside her, a ball of it lifting up out of the surface to float above her head, her palm to the bottom of it, as her lip curled up again in an evil smirk. I gritted my teeth, a fierce glare twisting my face wickedly. We squared off, both of our attacks fully charged. We knew this was going to be the final blow. Who ever won this battle was going to win the entire war between the two of us. And I was going to be that person. It had to, for Konoha, Lady Tsunade, my team, Sasuke. Everyone Megumi had hurt in her lifetime. I was going to finish it. I was going to end it all.

I bent my legs under me, and pushed off, flying toward Megumi, having been level with her, my left leg bent at the knee, my left hand clawing at the air for balance as I flew toward her, my fingers tensed up. Megumi flung her sky ball at me, our two attacks about to collide in mid air. I pulled my right arm back, the chakra flaring up even brighter as I took a deep breath, and focused more chakra into it. Megumi smiled evilly, my scowl contrasting that starkly. This was it.

"SOAR, WATER BALL!"

"DANCE, CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!"

I flung my fist forward, my Cherry Blossom Impact slamming into the water ball with a metallic crash. It sounded like when kunai hits kunai, like the screech of metal raking against each other. It burned my ears. I narrowed my eyes, and pushed, the water ball having started to push me back, following through.

"SHANNAROOOOO!" The water ball flew back toward Megumi, as my arm gave, my front side falling toward the ground, my eyes widening as I front flipped over myself, slamming my feet into the surface of the sky, sticking the landing. The water ball flew toward Megumi, whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't believe it…I LOST TO THAT WRETCH HARUNO SAKURA! I'LL GET YOU FOR-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence, because the water ball that was stronger than steel slammed into her, blood flying out from the dent in the wall where the water ball had crushed her, not allowing me to see all of the gory details, for which I was thankful.

I dropped to my knees, panting. I had done it, I had ended it all. Megumi was dead. Her reign of terror had stopped before it had started. I had protected my friends, and lived to tell the tale. I smiled. _I did it…I beat her…_A twinge of pain in my right side brought my attention to it, as I rested my left hand on it, then pulled it away, some blood on my glove. I giggled. _But no missions for me for a while though…_My body began to ache all over, as my chakra loss began to catch up with me. I was going to be on bed rest for at least a four days, or a week, if that. I was exhausted. It was amazing I was still conscious. I heard footsteps coming from my left side, my eyes turning toward them, my right hand beginning to glow with the chakra that remained in me, as I prepared to fight again. But my preparation was wasted, for it was only Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and the rest of the Rookie 9, as well as the Sand and the other villages, except the Mist. Everyone had come to see where all of the noise was coming from.

I let my head drop, as I caught my breath, sweat pouring down my temples, my breath coming in labored inhales and exhales. I was exhausted. Naruto and Sasuke crashed to their knees beside me, Lee and Kiba on the other side, all four of them watching me pant.

"Sakura, are you alright? Did you beat her?" My eyebrows twitched, as I lifted my right fist and slammed it into Naruto, sending him flying.

"OF COURSE I BEAT HER YOU STUPID LITTLE DUFUS! IF I HADN'T I WOULDN'T BE ALIVE NOW, WOULD I?" My sudden outburst caused a wave of dizziness to rush through me, and I reeled, swaying from side to side, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee gasping. I fell into someone, and sighed in relief when the familiar smell of Sasuke wafted into my nose. I smiled a soft and gentle smile.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to beat her. She's over there, crushed behind that water ball, if you want to see her." I pointed out, everyone giving the water ball and dent in the wall a sharp look. I heard Koyuki laugh, and her hand came down on my shoulder, soft and gentle.

"You do realize that you're going to have to pay for the damage, right?" I just continued smiling; the back of my right hand resting against Sasuke, my left arm across my lap, as I lightly dozed, having no intention of answering, or paying for the damage. Koyuki stood up, and sighed.

"All well. I guess I'll let it slide, since you stopped the Mist from killing us all." I could barely hear everyone nod their heads. Lee shifted beside me.

"That was most impressive what you did back there, Sakura." Lee pointed out. Kiba laughed, as Akamaru licked my face.

"Did you see her last punch? And how she was literally flying through the air? That was amazing!" Kiba agreed, nodding. Sasuke smiled, smirking.

"What I liked the most is how she fought with the katana I left her. That was awesome. Who knew Haruno Sakura had skills with a sword as great as her monstrous strength." Sasuke added, Lady Tsunade laughing.

"I remember when she came at me with a tree branch after I had knocked her down a few times. That gleam in her eyes, it scared me. As well as her frightening accuracy with a twig." Lady Tsunade recalled, Sasuke smirking. I heard someone stagger back to where we all were, which I assumed to be Naruto.

"I think her temper is the scariest. Just like yours, Grandma." A punch sounded a few inches away from my head.

"You idiot." Sasuke's voice mocked near my ear. I felt my body begin to tingle as Ino, Shizune, and Lady Tsunade began to tend to it. I heard the pages of a book start to flip. Kakashi-sensei.

"With Sakura having dealt with the enemy, I can now read in peace." Jiraiya and Guy began reading over his shoulder, laughing perversely. I could feel Sasuke's disdain like it was my own. Because I had some in me too. A hand held the left side of my face gently.

"You did well, Sakura. Thank you for keeping your promise." My smile still stood. I could feel Sasuke's chin drop onto the top of my head.

"I agree. Thank you, for coming back to us. Alive and well." Koyuki's laugh sounded as Naruto lifted his hand away from my face, Koyuki kneeling down in front of me.

"And thank you for protecting my butt. I'll pay you back someday. Just come back and visit." Sasuke and Naruto nodded for me.

"She'd like that." They answered at the same time, then turned and glared at each other. Koyuki laughed again, and ruffled their hair tenderly.

"You boys are so cute. It's a good thing you have girlfriends like Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. If they weren't here, I'd snap you two up in an instant." Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other again, not knowing how to respond to that, while Hinata hugged me tightly, Sasuke looking down at Hinata with slight annoyance. I giggled quietly while I dozed, slipping into actual sleep as the medical ninjutsu that the medic ninjas were using on me made me tired. Lady Tsunade smiled as my eyes drooped, my head sliding down Sasuke's collarbone, the side bang on my left side falling across my face.

"She'll sleep for a while now. We need to take her to a hospital so I can heal the rest of her. I tended to her immediate injuries." Sasuke nodded, and scooped me up, shifting so that my head laid on his shoulder. I heard everyone start to move, Sasuke stepping backward to regain balance. Hinata let go of me, and everyone took a few steps away from Sasuke and I, except Naruto.

"She's an amazing girl, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, Sasuke nodding.

"Yeah. I know." He answered, as we started to move. My grip on consciousness slipped, and everything went black. I felt Sasuke lean his lips down beside my ear, his side bangs tickling my face slightly.

"Thank you, Sakura. For not dying today." I nodded slowly, exhausted. I wasn't in any shape to come up with a coherent answer.

"Sorry to crash this celebration, but we need the Nine Tails right now." Sasuke's arms tensed around me, his chest beginning to shake.

There was another enemy. I could feel it. This sense of hopelessness, depravity, bloodlust. It could only be one person. It could only be one person, the one person that had haunted my dreams for the past few years, brought fear into my eyes whenever I looked at Sasuke. It could only be one single person.

"Orochimaru." Hinata gasped, her eyes throbbing as Naruto's arm shifted to shield her protectively.

I could feel Sasuke shaking. His arms trembled right by the sides of my neck, as I laid my head against his right elbow, incapable of moving although I knew I had to. I had to protect him with what little chakra I had left. I had to defend him, and Naruto. Those most precious to me.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, his voice higher than I'd ever heard it. He was angry. I heard someone shift, which I assumed to be Uchiha Itachi.

"Brother, hand over the Nine Tails." Naruto planted his feet beside me, and stood up, without hesitation.

My eyebrows twitched. I had to wake up. I had to open my eyes and stop this madness. Naruto wasn't leaving me. He wasn't leaving Hinata, his loving girlfriend that cared for him so deeply. He wasn't going to abandon us. His friends. He wasn't going to leave _anyone_. Not if I could help it.

I heard a sob escape Hinata's lips, soft and hesitant, as she quickly grabbed Naruto by his arm, lifting herself up off of the ground to be level with him, the sound of her tears falling to the floor echoing in my ears. She was crying. She didn't want him to leave either.

"Naruto…Don't…Let me go instead…" I let my eyes brows twitch a little more. I had to wake up now. I needed to help my friends.

I braced my upper body on my right hand and lifted my upper body away from Sasuke's, holding my stomach with my left hand, my left eye closed from the pain. My chakra was almost completely gone. I wouldn't put up much of a fight, if it came to that. I leaned forward, putting my left knee under me, the cap hitting the surface of the water, as I grabbed my right arm in my left hand, panting as sweat poured down the sides of my face. I couldn't stop here.

My eyes closed, as I pulled my chakra together inside my veins, my blood vessels, my chakra points. I screwed my eyes shut tighter as I focused the tiny amount into my right hand as I balled it up, the blue fire erupting around my fist shakily at first, but brightening as I focused harder, my teeth gritted. I _definitely_ wasn't going to be able to put up much of a fight. I panted one last heavy sigh, my eyes relaxing.

"Don't you dare, Uchiha Itachi. If you try it, I'll drag you to the pits of hell myself." My voice was surprisingly strong. I didn't understand why. I was weak, and low on chakra. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"…Sakura…" His voice drifted into my left ear, soft and airy. He was as surprised as I was.

I heard footsteps hit the surface of the water above the roaring hum of the Cherry Blossom Impact in my right hand, which I was struggling to keep intact. It was harder than I expected, to keep control of your chakra when you were running low on energy. My chakra control was flawless, and I could barely keep these flames lit, let alone focus my chakra into my fist. It was exhausting in itself.

"Everyone get out of here. We'll handle-" Kakashi-sensei ordered, stopping in front of me. I sighed. Typical.

The sound of chirping birds echoed in my ear, as water droplets landed on the left side of my face, freezing cold compared to the hot sweat pouring down the sides of my face at the effort of keeping myself conscious. I panted again, exhausted. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"ITACHI!" My chin lifted upwards, my eyes widening at the same time.

Sasuke was running for him. He was running straight at Itachi. Aiming to kill. He'd never beat him with just Chidori. He needed help. He'd need help. He couldn't do it alone. Itachi was an S-class criminal deviant after all. I had to help him. I had to be the one to stop him. I shared his pain. I knew his pain. I knew his mind, his heart. I knew everything about Sasuke. I was the only one who could stop him.

Cherry Blossom Impact faded away as I forcefully shoved that chakra into my legs, willing them to move, to lift my body up off of the surface of the water. I leapt to my feet and took off, running as fast as I could, my tears flying out behind me as I willed my legs to move faster, my pink hair sliding from side to side, my bangs hitting the side of my face, wet with sweat. I had to stop him, I had to stop him.

I heard the others call me back, telling me to stay away from Sasuke and the Akatsuki, that it was too dangerous, but I didn't listen. The only thing that mattered at that moment was stopping Sasuke. I had to stop him from fighting his brother. If he did now, he wouldn't live through it. He'd die. He wouldn't survive, and I'd blame myself for not trying to stop him. I told the others how I felt through my tears, my sobs, my frantic footsteps. They could hear me.

When I got close enough I stopped running, throwing myself at Sasuke's back, my arms outstretched, tears flying off of my face as I flew through the air, the Chidori's lightning bolts glowing into my eyes. They were dangerously close to my face, my heart. One shock from them, and I would die. But I didn't care. I had to stop him. My arms slid alongside him, and I bent them at the elbows, wrapping my arms around him as I my front side collided with his back, Sasuke stopping in his tracks the instant I grabbed a hold of him, his body standing straight up out of shock. We were only ten feet away from the Akatsuki. Ten feet away from our deaths.

When he recovered, Sasuke's head whipped around, the angry look in his Sharingan eyes reflected in the brightness of the Chidori blazing in his left hand. I didn't flinch. I met his gaze with glistening green eyes, tears sliding down the sides of my face in two lines, one on each side. I was crying. I had to stop Sasuke from doing something stupid. I had to prevent him from leaving me. His Sharingan eyes flashed with sudden rage.

"Let me go, Sakura! I have to kill Itachi!" I shook my head, biting the bottom of my lip as my tears flew off of my face, dropping to the ground. I wasn't giving him up that easy.

"Don't do it! You'll become a monster again…" Sasuke's breath caught, his eyes widened. I bit my bottom lip, fighting back violent sobs, although the shaking of my body gave me away. Everyone gasped in surprise, as Sasuke's Chidori faded away, the lightning bolts losing their strength at his lack of focus.

"Thank you, Haruno Sakura. You've tamed my younger brother quite well." I lifted my head, my green eyes flashing. What a bunch of garbage.

"Don't give me that crap! He isn't some kind of wild animal. He's human, unlike you! You entire, so don't even think about talking to me about "taming" monsters, you bastard! You've been torturing your younger brother this whole time, and yet you don't care about how much pain he has buried deep inside him. He's suffering because of your wretched existence, Itachi!" I shot back, tears falling from my face as I tossed my head, my pink hair sliding over my shoulders, past my temples. Sasuke's eyes continued to throb, his body beginning to shake. I wasn't done yet.

"And you all, you're targeting Naruto because of the Nine Tailed Fox! You're no better than Itachi is! You think that taking Naruto and Sasuke's hearts away from them will accomplish anything? And what about the people left behind in Naruto's wake? I love him! I love him like a brother! I love them both so much! They're my family, and I'm theirs. And if you think you can take Naruto away from me, you've got another thing coming!" I continued, more tears flying from my face, my narrowed eyes.

I let go of Sasuke, carefully stepping around him. I knew what I had to do. I could hear the sobbing of Hinata as she gripped Naruto tightly, his arm in her death grip. She didn't want him to leave her either. I didn't want either of my teammates to leave me. They weren't going anywhere, so long as I could help it. I stopped in front of Sasuke, my back nearly touching his front side, my arms all the way out, away from my body, extending from side to side.

"If you want to take any of them from me, Akatsuki, Itachi, you'll have to kill me first." I heard everyone gasp, Sasuke's breathing rate stopping altogether. I meant what I said. I would die to save my friends. The one on the right, beside Itachi stepped forward.

"Haruno Sakura. Strong, fearless, and beautiful. You remind me of one of the other jinchuriki. What was her name? Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. She was just like you. When I took the Nine Tails away from her, she gave me the same look you're giving me now. And so, I realized I had to kill her. But then that wretched Fourth Hokage got in the way…" I heard someone behind me shaking, yet I didn't turn around. I couldn't take my eyes off of the enemy. The one who had just been talking to me laughed.

"Hatake Kakashi. Once the strongest young ninja in Konoha. But look at him now, after losing Uchiha Obito because of his arrogance, he's pathetic. Typical." I gritted my teeth, and grabbed my right arm in my left hand.

I wasn't going to let someone bad mouth Kakashi-sensei like that. This guy…He needed to get a taste of Cherry Blossom Impact. And fast. Purposefully plucking at Kakashi-sensei's weak points like that. It's almost as if this guy knew Kakashi-sensei backward and forward. How long has this guy known us? How long has he been alive? What type of jutsu am I going up against?

Blue fire lit up around my right hand with hardly any focus. It didn't look like I had hardly any chakra left to fight, with how quickly my hand lit up in blue flames. I couldn't let this fight drag on for too long. I had to finish it as quickly as possible, or else I was going to die.

"Take…It…BACK!" I cried, bending forward, and taking off, flying through the air toward the one on the right, pulling my right fist backwards, the fire getting brighter.

"CHHAAAAA!" I snapped it forward, my hook punch flying right through the man's face, passing through it as if he were intangible.

My eyes widened as I staggered forward, still in the air, my fist losing its blue luster. What kind of jutsu was that? He had to manipulating something in order to have his head vanish like that. I turned my head to look back over my shoulder. His head was back from wherever it had gone, his back facing me as I flew through the air toward the wall. It didn't make any sense. I spun around, bending my legs to land on the wall gracefully. I had to figure out what his problem was, and fast.

I focused some of my chakra into my left hand, both fists lighting up with blue chakra fire, and flinging it to my left side. I had to keep going. At some point in time, whatever jutsu he was using would run out, or wear him down. It had to of been using up a lot of his chakra.

I pushed off the wall, and flew toward the guy, sliding my feet across the water's surface and aiming punches at him, which he promptly dodged, or let pass through him, his right eye glowing in the depths of his mask. My eyes widened. _Sharingan! Shit! _

I quickly averted my eyes, ducking down to dodge the punch he aimed at me while I was stunned, his attack slamming into a group of rocks, the small boulders threatening to crumble down onto my head. I slammed one of my feet down onto the water, and spun, bringing up my other one to try and kick him in the neck, blue chakra fire glowing around my foot. My toes and ankle passed through nothing but air, as he evaded my attack again. But this left me open for a counter attack.

He grabbed my foot, and lifted my up over his head, slamming me into the surface of the water, then kicking me in the center of the chest when I bounced up from the water, my body rolling backward toward everyone, their eyes wide. It hadn't lasted long.

I landed on my stomach, my nose in the water, which I slowly lifted up, lifting my upper body off of the water somewhat, my left eye closed in pain. I couldn't stop here. I had to keep fighting. I had to go at him again. I had to go at him again, and again, and again until I beat him. I was going to win. He rolled his eyes.

"Was that all you had? Well then. Hand over the Nine Tails and I'll spare your life, Haruno Sakura." I raised my upper body completely up off of the surface of the water, ignoring my lack of energy and chakra.

The others watched me, Sasuke kneeling down, his hands on my back. I shook him off, knowing that he wanted me to give up. But I didn't want to give up. I wanted to keep fighting. I wanted to protect my friends. I wanted to make sure they wouldn't leave me. And the only way to do that, was to put my life on the line for it. I lifted my blazing green eyes, and scowled.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUT MY FRIENDS!" I cried, my resolve glowing in my jade irises. The others gasped, as I tensed up, getting ready to go at him one more time. I had to go at him one more time. He scoffed, as did the other ones on his side. As I expected.

"And you think, in your condition, you can stand up to me? You're noble, Haruno Sakura, but not exactly smart. You think that by beating me to a pulp will be protecting your friends that you treasure so much? You think that you can keep them?" I snorted.

"I _know_ I can keep them. And yes, I can stand up to you. Just. Watch." I took off, and ran at him one more time, everyone on my side taking a few steps forward.

"Sakura! Come back!" Kakashi-sensei called, his voice desperate. I kept running, pumping my elbows, my teeth gritted. I had no chakra. Just guts.

"Sakura, you're in no shape to be fighting!" Lady Tsunade cried, her voice high pitched.

I didn't care. I kept going, pulling my right hand back, swirling my fingers into a fist, holding my left hand forward, my fingers spread apart, as I aimed my punch. This was it. The blue chakra fire wove together around my fist one last time, flaring up brighter than ever. The man's lip curled up, and I pulled my fist backward even further, then snapped it forward, my punch hitting something at the same time a fist hit the side of my jaw, forcing my mouth to point downward.

My eyes closed, as blood flew out of my mouth and nose, my head bending backwards as I flew back toward the others, my hands limp at my sides as I rolled across the ground, my strength nearly gone. That last attack, it was all I had left. It was all I had.

"Sakura!" My back smashed into Sasuke's chest, as I lay across his legs, my right cheek lying on his right elbow, blood trickling down from the corner of my mouth as his arms held my upper body off of the water.

I didn't move anymore. I couldn't move anymore. I had no strength left. I had no power to stand on. My chakra was fading fast. One more attack and I would be using my life force. And that would definitely be the stupidest thing I could ever do. I couldn't die here. I still had promises to uphold. Everyone knew this.

The enemies laughed hysterically, mocking my efforts to stop them from taking my friends. I had been trying to protect my friends, the people most precious to me. They strengthened my heart, and made me able to make the impossible possible. Without them, I wasn't alive. I wasn't living if they weren't with me. Sasuke shook me, over and over.

"Sakura! Sakura! Open your eyes!" I couldn't open them. I was exhausted. The others started to crowd around me as the enemies continued laughing. I could hear them mocking me. And yet, although it made me angry, I couldn't do anything about it.

"Look at all of them crowding around that stupid little pink haired fool like she's their goddess or something. They need to get a reality check. She failed them." Kabuto mocked, his horrible voice bleating into my ears. It sounded like nails screeching down a chalkboard, only ten times worse.

"I agree. She's a stupid brat that needs to be punished for stopping Sasuke and Itachi's battle, as well as thwarting our capture of the Nine Tails. Sasuke snarled, and swung his head toward them, angered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" They spat on Sasuke's question, brushed it off like it was nothing.

I felt multiple hands touching me at once, some on my forehead, some on my chest, but only Sasuke's cool hands remained on my face, keeping me conscious. I knew everyone was worried about me, but there were enemies that needed to be taken care of right away! Couldn't they see them?

"I'll handle them, Kakashi. Get Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto out of here." I felt the water spray on the side of my face as Asuma-sensei stepped up. Kakashi-sensei shook his head.

"You're going to need help. I'll stay behind to assist you, Asuma." He replied, standing up alongside Asuma-sensei. More footsteps echoed theirs.

"I'm helping." I recognized the voice as Guy-sensei. Another voice spoke up.

"Me too. There's no way I'm missing this." Lady Tsunade pounded her left fist into her right hand, the air trembling with her strength. I heard a perverted laugh.

"Tsunade, why don't you let me take care of it instead?" Jiraiya-sensei stepped up. There was one voice missing. Kurenai-sensei's. I didn't have to worry. She was way ahead of me.

"I'm staying too. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and the rest of you. Get out of here. Leave it to us jonin, okay?" Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads in protest.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sasuke cried, incredulous. Naruto stomped his foot as he planted his feet.

"You've gotta be joking! There's no way I'm letting them do that to Sakura!" Kurenai-sensei shoved Naruto toward the exit where Koyuki and Gaara were waiting.

"Go with Lady Koyuki, and get Sakura to the medical core. As for the others of Konoha 11, follow them, make sure they get to the hospital. Got it?" Sasuke snapped his teeth together.

"But what about you? You shouldn't be moving. After all, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Asuma-sensei swung his head around, his eyes widening.

"Kurenai, that's right. Go with them. I don't want our child dying either, okay? I'll come back, I promise." Sasuke dropped his head onto the side of my skull that was facing him, his nose buried in my hair.

"Asuma, I want to help you." Kurenai-sensei replied, adamant. Kakashi-sensei turned around, and put his hand on her shoulder, sympathetic.

I figured he had had to go through this multiple times with Rin-sensei. She always seemed to want to help him at every chance she could. You could tell that she loved him with everything she had. It was a shame that he couldn't see the depth of her feelings. I mean they were married, but still. Seriously. All of the old people needed to pay more attention to their wives or husbands.

Whereas, us younger people needed to pay more attention to how we felt about our peers. I knew how I felt about Sasuke. But what about Ino and Sai? Or Karin and Suigetsu? Who knew. Everyone all of a sudden had feelings for everyone. It was getting on my nerves. I had so many love squares and triangles to fix. It was killing me.

"Kurenai, just go back with the others, okay? Asuma and I will be there soon. Don't worry about us, alright? We're jonin. Not little academy graduates who need to be supervised. You know that." Kakashi-sensei soothed, rubbing her shoulder. Sasuke smiled against the side of my skull.

"Okay. Everyone, move out!" Sasuke gathered me up carefully, then scooped me up, standing up on both of his feet. His head dropped, his eyes closing, as he shifted me so that my head was lying on his shoulder. He was hurting. I could feel it.

"Sakura…I'll make it up to you. I promise."


	28. Chap 11: Promises Part 3

**Author's Note**: And with this, the Gokage Summit arc comes to an end. GaaSaku galore in this chapter, as with a little other things, such as Cloud Strife. Well, anyway, I wrote the GaaSaku part for WiccadBaltane, because she's awesome, as well as the fact that GaaSaku is kicking my butt with its awesomeness. This is partly Anti-Matsuri, as well as Anti-Ino too. A little bit of SasuIno going on in here as well, but this is supposed to focus on GaaSaku, since Sakura and Gaara have their first -. Anyway, I tried to make this humerous, as well as serious at the same time, since I was in the mood for something light and happy before we dive right back into the heart of emoness itself for the Uchiha Clan Massacre Anniversary. I have ideas for it, so, it should come relatively quick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, okay?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or Final Fantasy, or anything else that I obviously do not own. Anyway mistakes that are made I take full responsibility for, but everything else is not mine. Arigatou.

* * *

"Would you all shut up already?" I muttered, my bandaged hand sliding down my face. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino stopped punching at each other, and glanced over at me, their eyes full of fear.

"Sakura…C'mon! Calm down, you're killing me here!" I rested my forehead on the flat side of my knuckles, my eyebrows twitching.

"Well, Naruto, you all are KILLING ME TOO!" I shouted, lifting myself up from the bed, waving my fist in front of me threateningly. Sasuke smirked.

"Glad to see you're yourself again." He replied, smiling despite himself. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

Normally, the sight of Sasuke's smile would drive me to my knees. He hardly ever smiled like he was now. I couldn't resist that lonely, smug smile that twisted his lips in such an adorable way. Whenever we saw it, Ino and I would start cooing like crazy. Sasuke truly was adorable. Whenever he was happy, like he was now. I smiled back at him, the spot under my eyes turning a soft pink. It made me smile too.

"Well, who else can I be other than myself?" I asked, closing my eyes as I tilted my head slightly, smiling brighter at the same time. Sasuke's black eyes sparkled.

"If you were anyone other than yourself, you wouldn't be the one I-" Naruto gagged before Sasuke could finish. My eyes narrowed to angry green slits. Naruto was going to die in about two seconds. That is if I got to him before Sasuke or Hinata did.

"I still don't see it. Sasuke and Sakura just don't mesh romantically. I honestly am Anti-SasuSaku, to tell you the truth. I mean, a black and pink haired baby? Seriously, that just sounds tacky and ugly. I can't shake that image." I balled my right hand up, my entire body shaking with barely bridled rage.

What the hell was with Naruto today? First he was talking about "Sasuke and I not meshing romantically", then about some bunch of black and pink haired babies. I mean what the hell? Seriously, I knew that Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box but still. This was just downright embarrassing. I snorted steam from my nose, resisting the urge to slap Naruto across the face, but just barely. Only because Hinata was gracing me with her luscious presence. One look in her direction told me that she was pretty pissed at Naruto too, but was waiting for either Sasuke or I to make a move. I was certain that if neither of us made a move, she would. Yikes.

"Naruto, you're such a weirdo, you know that right? Biting Sakura's ass like you are now about her beloved Sasuke-kun. How low." Ino snorted, shifting her hips, her left muffin top hitting Shikamaru's right side. My eyebrows began twitching again.

"CHA! WHAT'D YOU SAY? INO-PIG?" I demanded, lifting myself up from the bed, my body tingling as pain began to erupt from the sore spots. Ino smiled, her sky blue eyes glowing mischievously.

"Nothing, my dear Sakura. Just checking to make sure you are yourself, and not just because _Sasuke_ was talking to you." I smiled back, my eyes trembling in anger.

"I see. No, it's not because Sasuke was talking to me. I treat everyone the same." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly, nodding my head a few times for effect. I turned to Lee, whose eyes were burning with wild hunger.

"If you treat everyone the same, then are you single? Because, I want you to be my girlfriend." Hearts glowed in his eyes as my face twisted in disgust.

"Um…No." I answered, my eyes flat and dull. Sasuke sighed in what seemed like relief, plopping down onto the side of my bed, his back brushing my covered legs. Lee's mouth dropped to the floor, tears beginning to fall out of his eyes. I couldn't help but crack a smile. He was so persistent.

"But why not?" He asked, grabbing my hands in his, and shoving his face close to mine, his tears wetting my chin as they slid down his. I blushed at how close he was to me, but not out attraction. More like embarrassment. My answer was simple.

"Because I don't like you like that." Sasuke gritted his teeth, and grabbed Lee by the ear, hauling him off of me and promptly dropping him onto the floor.

"Sorry, but she's taken." Sasuke muttered only for Lee to hear. My mouth dropped open, as my green eyes widened.

_T-Taken?_ Hinata and Ino's heads slid close to mine, as I continued to gape at Sasuke, who had turned his head slightly to look back at me from over his shoulder, looking more and more like Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII as the seconds passed. My heart pounded in my chest as I clasped my hands over it, the corners of my lips curling up ever so slowly, Sasuke's black right eye gentle as it peered into mine, seeming to scan the contents of my soul and heart like a new Maxim magazine for perverted boys and men. Like Kakashi-sensei and Master Jiraiya. And unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto, oh, and Konohammaru. Ino and Hinata's heads gently touched mine, as their faces flushed as pink as mine, and their eyes began to glow.

"EH-MAGAWD! IT'S CLOUD STRIFE!" Ino screamed, then leaped forward, as my clasped hands lifted to the side of my face, my voice rising into a gentle coo.

Hinata cooed too, as Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke, who proceeded to glare at her out of the corner of his eye. He hated having girls hug him. The poor boy. Well, he brought it on himself, being as sexy and cute as he is. Sasuke just had to be so smexy and cute, and _hate_ being hugged and kissed by anyone but me. I smiled, the spot under my eyes bright pink as I lifted one of my fingers to it, leaning forward, and blinking my eyes coyly.

"Um…Cloud-kun?" Sasuke's black eyes narrowed to furious slits as he turned completely around, his front side facing me.

"What is it?" He asked, Ino still gripping him for dear life. She had a dumb, blonde crush on stupid Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. The pansy. No, wait, the blond dumbass puppet. Yeah, that's better.

"Could you…Uh…Help me get to the dresser over there? You know, if you get me there safely, I might give you a little something as your reward, Cloud-kun." I murmured innocently, my flirty example spurring Hinata into taking notes.

When it came to flirting, Hinata was the least experienced out of Ino, Karin, and I. This didn't come from little self-confidence, or that she thought she was ugly, or anything self deprecating. Hinata was shy, unlike the rest of us. We were outgoing, outspoken, and extroverted, whereas Hinata was timid, soft-spoken, and introverted. She didn't like to draw attention to herself, which was good. That meant she wouldn't ever cause any drama, unlike Ms. Ino-pig. Damn, that girl had more rumors going around about her than Karin ever did back in her bitchy days.

Sasuke was used to girls, and their slutty tendencies. Whoops, I meant flirty tendencies. We're not talking about Ino-pig anymore. Or Matsuri, Gaara's bitchy diva of a girlfriend. How could he go out with a girl like her? She only wanted him for his status of Kazekage. That's it! And he couldn't see that? What a dumbass. I wasn't even from Suna and I could tell. It annoyed me when it came to how dumb and oblivious boys could be. Sasuke was oblivious. He was oblivious to how cute I looked right now, but that's just him. He'd learned how to tune everything that came from a girl's mouth out. All well.

"Forget it." Sasuke answered, closing his eyes, his face a single smooth and straight line. I smiled, lowering my finger. As I had expected, the black haired butthead.

"Well then, I guess I won't let you get any further than second base then…" I let my voice trail off as I slowly lifted myself from the bed, swinging my legs over, and gently pressing the bottoms of my feet to the cold floor. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever." He replied, his black eyes gentle. I smiled up at him, my hands at my side, bandaged up, like the rest of my body, at least the parts that weren't covered by my simple white spaghetti strap thigh length dress.

"I know you so well, Sasuke." I replied, smiling brighter. He took a step toward me, poking my forehead gently.

"I guess you do. But then again, I know you pretty well too." He answered, his fingers lingering on my forehead lightly, his smile making me melt, the rarely seen smile using its full power.

Ino and Hinata's heads slid back against mine, and the three of us cooed at the same time, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino grimacing and covering their ears as Neji snorted in the corner, Tenten holding his arm as she laughed. I swung around at the feeling of something granular brushing my arms, and my green eyes widened, as I noticed orange sand flying into the room through the window. No doubt it was him. I stood up, and turned to the window, smiling.

"Gaara, is that you?" I called gently, walking across the room toward the window, putting my hands on the sill, and leaning my upper body through it, the sun and blowing leaves flying around me in the warm breeze.

Naruto took off out the door, saying something about needing to talk to Gaara about something, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji rubbing their ears. I just stayed by the window, watching the orange sand swirl around me, the rope of it wrapping itself around me as it swirled up my body, rippling my dress in the soft wind it created. Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino watched me with confused eyes.

"It's just sand, Sakura. Gaara isn't there." Sasuke pointed out, his voice taking on a flatness that only came when he was jealous, or bored. Ino cuffed him over the back of the head.

"Idiot. Gaara can manipulate the sand. You're the one who fought him back in the Chunin Exams, remember?" Ino retorted, Sasuke rubbing the back of his head with an angry expression that was for Ino and Ino alone.

"Of course I remember, Ino! I'm not stupid!" Sasuke snorted as a reply, Hinata giggling slightly.

"Well, sometimes you tend to act a little, stupid, Sasuke-kun." She replied, her pale eyes bright.

I laughed once, as I turned and looked back at Sasuke from over my shoulder, taking on the persona of Cloud Strife. Wait, or Claire Farron? Whoever was the badass pink haired girl in the Final Fantasy series, which would be Claire, by a long shot. All well, her sister was cool too…Serah Farron popped into my mind, and I smiled even brighter. I _loved_ Final Fantasy. Serah Farron was my favorite character. I loved the pairings Serah and Noctis as well as Claire and Noctis. That just proved that Noctis was the smex. Maybe that was because he reminded me of Sasuke…Yeah, that was probably why. They were both black haired, dark eyed, sexy hot, and could easily kick your ass with a sword. I definitely found guys like that attractive.

"Sakura, I have a quick question for you." Sasuke started, taking a few steps toward me, his black eyes level.

I nodded. It wasn't going to be a hard question. Sasuke was too dense to think of a really hard question. But then why was my heart pounding in my chest like a frenzied wild animal? Why was sweat pouring down the sides of my face? Why was I shaking like a young leaf in the breeze? Why was I trying to get the sand as far away from me as I could before Sasuke reached me? I was in for it. But for whatever reason was beyond me. I guess I was stupid too.

"Anything, Sasuke." I barely got the words out, I was so afraid, or rather nervous.

My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. With each beat it got closer and closer to that goal, as Sasuke's lip curled up in excitement. I felt my face go completely red, my mouth dropping open as my eyes widened, Sasuke's clever smirk the only thing I could see at the moment. It was terrifying.

"Do you happen to be…Uh, attracted to Gaara, by any chance?" His voice was velvet, smooth and soft, giving me chills.

There it was. That hard question I thought Sasuke was too dense to ask. He had to ask that of all things. I couldn't deny it. I was attracted to Gaara, but I knew this already. I couldn't lie to Sasuke either. He trusted me to not keep secrets. I trusted him to be honest with me, as he trusted me to be honest with him as well. There was no easy way to say it, but I had to tell him about a little something called Gaara. My life is a train wreck.

"Well, uh, Sasuke…I-" The door opened, revealing a red haired boy. The red haired boy we were just talking about.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Would you mind if I spoke to Haruno Sakura alone?" I smiled. No nonsense. I had to admit, that was kind of cute. Sasuke turned, and smiled as he nodded.

"Of course, Gaara. Just be careful with her, alright? She still a bit-" I sucker punched him in the back, sending him crashing through the wall and into the wall across the hall, Gaara not even moving as Sasuke's hand flew past his face.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, SASUKE!" I waved my fist in the air, Ino and Hinata quickly running through the door, the others right behind them.

After a few seconds of pushing and shoving, Gaara and I were alone. I bit my bottom lip as I lifted my eyes to his. What could he want to talk to me about? I didn't really talk to him the other day when all of the fighting was going on. I just made a beeline to Megumi, and fought for the rest fo the time, until Sasuke carried me out of there while Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, Lady Tsunade, and Master Jiraiya fought the AKatsuki and Orochimaru. But even then, I didn't socialize with him. I hadn't really talked to Gaara in a long time. Not since school last week, or the last day I was there…? All well, I didn't remember when the last time I had talked to him was.

I blinked my eyes, as his clear mint green ones peered into mine, their power as potent as that first day I talked to him in Geology. But back then I had Rin-sensei's calming potion to keep my blushes and heat strokes under control. Now, it was just me and my hormones. It was up to me to control them, which, being the flirty person I was, would be difficult. Definitely a train wreck.

"So, you beat her?" Gaara asked, walking over to my bed, as I headed toward it as well. I knew he was talking about Megumi. I nodded.

"She won't be bothering us anymore, Gaara." I replied solemnly. He nodded, sliding over to give me room as I sat beside him, the window facing us.

"I see. I'm glad I don't have to worry about her bothering you." I smiled over at him, turning my head.

"You don't need to worry about me, Gaara. I'm Haruno Sakura, after all." I answered, lifting my thumb to my forehead, holding my other hand on my hip, and puffing my chest out. He cracked a soft smile.

"I won't. But, there is another thing I want to ask you. Well, rather a few things, Sakura." I smiled as I closed one of my eyes, tilting my head at the same time.

"Sure!" I answered, Gaara's brief blush taunting butterflies to fly up and down my body. _CHA! Damn it! _

"Well, Sakura. First, when we go back to our villages, are you going to come back to school?" I lifted an eyebrow. Was that all?

"Of course! I have to have an education, you know. I don't want to be like Naruto and be stupid my entire life." I replied cheerfully, Gaara's smile weak. Something was bothering him. That much was certain. I lifted my right hand to hold his face gently.

"What's wrong, Gaara? You can tell me, you know." I slid a little closer, leaning my forehead toward his, closing my eyes. Gaara's eyes widened at my sudden closeness, but he didn't move.

"You offered to skip fighting Megumi to heal my brother and sister, didn't you?" I nodded, my forehead touching his lightly.

"Yes. I wanted to. But they forced me to go after her instead of healing them." I explained quietly, able to see nothing but blackness. My eyes had closed, leaving Gaara's expression hidden from me.

"Thank you." I flinched in surprise, pulling away.

"But I didn't stay! I left them! I left them to die! I was should've resisted the Puppet Master jutsu! I should've-" A hand caught mine before I could lift it away from his face.

"Sakura, you offered to stay and help them. It was because of you that they didn't die. You healed them enough to keep them alive until Black Ops could find them." He interrupted, lifting his face to mine, holding my hand against his face, something burning in those lonely green irises of his. I blinked, as my fingers swirled over his cheek soothingly.

"I know but I could've-" Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head to the right once, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips gently. I widened my eyes, the spot under them shifting to bubble gum pink as I blushed.

"Sakura, I also wanted to ask you, would you mind if you came to Suna with me?" I widened my eyes double time, my blush getting pinker and pinker as Gaara's question hung in the air between us.

Go to Suna with him? Right now? I couldn't. I had to stay in Konoha. I promised Sasuke I would, because of that day when he'd need someone to lean on. That day when he'd need to have light to draw strength from. That day when he'd lose everything all over again.

"Right now? I can't Gaara. I would, I really would, but I can't." I answered, shaking my head as my eyebrows twitched with sadness. Gaara's hand that was holding mine lifted away from his face, softly cradling mine, his thumb wiping the tears that had gathered at my eyelashes away.

"I know. You have school. I was thinking the summer time. You could come to Suna over the summer, because Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi go off training in the summer. You could bring Naruto with you, if that would make you feel better." He answered soothingly, sliding closer to me, his forehead resting on mine. Apparently, he liked to be this close to me as I liked being this close to him. It was scary how this was all panning out.

"That sounds wonderful, Gaara. Sure, I come with you to Suna over the summer. I promise." I replied, nodding my head as my eyes opened, smiling gently. He smiled back, then rubbed my face tenderly with the hand that was resting on it.

"You're still beautiful when you smile, you know that right?" I blushed fiercely at his compliment. How many times was he going to call me beautiful before I believed it?

I nodded, and lifted my hand away from his face to hold his that was on my right cheek. I liked having him this close to me. It felt…_Good_. It made me feel beautiful, and loved, and strong. Just like when I was with Sasuke. I knew I had feelings for both of them, but, Gaara and I wouldn't be able to end up together. I was with Sasuke, and he was with Matsuri. We could only be really close friends. End of story.

But this fact brought sadness to me, for some awfully cruel reason. I couldn't tell why. I didn't know why. Just thinking about the fact that Gaara and I would never be any closer than this made me sad. It made me want to cry, actually. It made my heart ache. It made my stomach knot. It made my veins burn, my blood boil. I wanted Gaara. I wanted him as much as I wanted Sasuke. Even though I knew, I should never long for him.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me, Gaara?" I asked softly, leaning my head on his forehead. Gaara nodded, and tilted his head forward, the tip of his nose gently touching mine.

"Yes." I sighed quietly. What to do now?

"Well, then I'll go call the others…" I started to stand up, beginning to pull away.

"Wait!" Gaara grabbed onto me, his movements sudden, sitting me back down effortlessly, his fingers sliding under my chin.

I didn't waste any time. My hormones rose, emotions boiled under my skin, as everything that identified me as female awoke inside my body, rising from its long and lonely slumber. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his without a second thought, his fingers dropping from my chin the instant my lips touched his. His arms wrapped around me as I held the sides of his head firmly but gently, my fingers locking in his hair.

He kissed me back hungrily, the identity of what was burning in his eyes a little while ago now known to me. Desire. Longing. Want. Need. Pain. Love. Agony. He wanted to quell that hunger that raged in his veins. He wanted me. He wanted my touch, my light, my hold. He wanted everything about me. My lips parted against his, my breath coming in a wild gasp. There was no explanation for what we were doing. He was simply drawing strength from me, just as Sasuke would do in the coming days. Gaara was feeding on my light, my purity. Matsuri couldn't satisfy this need of Gaara's. She couldn't give him anything. Only I could give him anything, make him feel anything. Only me. Haruno Sakura.

I began pulling back, Gaara's forehead wet against mine, the wind blowing my pink hair into his face, as I gasped for air, our lips only centimeters away from each other's. We had to be done here. We couldn't do anymore, say anymore. We'd crossed the bridge. We were attached to each other. We now had a bond. In those thirty seconds or a minute and thirty seconds of lip contact, we had created a bond. And unbreakable one.

"Gaara, are you alright?" I asked stupidly, as I panted, the strands of my pink hair sliding across my face to lick at his, the pink locks caressing his sweaty cheeks in the gentle wind. Gaara nodded slowly, panting, like I was.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He answered, holding me closer to him in a tight hug. I held him back, although surprised at his sudden gentleness after the hunger and barely bridled ferocity he'd just displayed.

"Thank you, Haruno Sakura." I smiled, a tear sliding down the left side of my face, losing itself in his scarlet red hair.

"No problem, Sabaku Gaara." I murmured, holding the back of his head with one hand gently, wrapping the other around his shoulders, burying my head into his temple on the right side.

I felt my female instincts beginning to calm down, as he held me tenderly, my raging hormones slowly drifting back to sleep, resting up for Sasuke's turn. I smiled against his shoulder and ruffled his hair gently. He was a good friend. A friend that I would do anything for, even put my life on the line for. I loved him, like I loved Sasuke and Naruto. I loved him just as much as my brothers.

"You know, Sakura, the others are watching us hold each other." Gaara murmured into my ear softly, my eyes closing, as my lips curled up into a gentle smile.

"Doesn't matter. Let them watch. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong." I replied just as quietly. Gaara smiled against my ear.

"Sasuke's smirking. He doesn't seem to mind. Matsuri, on the other hand, isn't as content with this as he is." Gaara answered, his voice slightly smug. I laughed softly.

"All well. I hope Naruto shoves a Rasengan up her ass a few times." I muttered, my inner thoughts coming out before I could stop them. Damn you, Inner Sakura.

"What about Chidori?" Gaara suggested lightly, smiling against my jawbone. I laughed again.

"Or Cherry Blossom Impact." I answered, my eyelashes fluttering against his temple. Gaara smiled again.

"Sounds good." He replied, holding me even closer, Ino and Hinata cooing by the door, the others gagging, except Matsuri and Sasuke.

"Damn that bitch Sakura. He never lets me hold him that closely." Matsuri complained, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke snorted.

"Maybe that's because you're a failure as a woman, let alone a girlfriend." Sasuke shot back, his black eyes narrowed in annoyance. I could've kissed him for that. Matsuri whirled on Sasuke.

"Take that back!" She demanded, getting into Sasuke's face. He didn't move.

"Take what back?" He asked innocently. She snarled.

"That nasty comment that was out of line." She ordered, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke snorted.

"Never." Was his stubborn reply.

"Now." She ordered again, balling her hands at her sides.

"Hell no." He retorted.

"Why not?" She asked, her face turning red.

"Because it's true." He shot back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed.

"That just proves me right." Sasuke sighed.

"ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

"Kiss my Chidori." He countered.

"You're such a jerk!" She responded.

"Damn straight. Now back off." Sasuke lifted his arm up to put some distance between Matsuri and himself.

"Aw hell to the north!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes. What a fucking diva.

"What the hell?" Sasuke took the words right out of my mouth. Almost.

"Shut up!" She commanded, stomping her foot.

"Make me." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"SHUT UP!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura." I pulled away from Gaara as he let go, smiling at me, then stomped toward Matsuri, pulling my right hand back as I reared backwards, blue fire swirling around my fist. I was back. Haruno Sakura was back.

"CHHHAAAAA!" I flung my fist forward, my knuckles digging into her jaw as I followed through, hunching over as I sent her flying through the door, and into the wall across the hall, creating another hole, and another, and another as she flew through the width of the building, until she smashed through the side of it to the outside world, a pillar of water rising from the lake that sat on the right side of the hospital. Sasuke shifted alongside me.

"That's a new record." I stood up straighter, and wiped the dust from my mouth.

"Of course. I am Haruno Sakura, you know." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"And that's why I fell for you."


	29. Chap 12: Arcane Circles Part 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back! Again! I wrote an 11,000 worded chapter for you all, because I felt like there was a lot I had to cover. I know I'm kind of setting myself up for a fighting scene next chapter, which sounds good, but I'm not sure if I'm up for another 11,000 worded chapter of just fighting. I don't think I'll be able to enjoy Shugo Chara if I do that! xD I started Shugo Chara since I last updated, and its pretty good so far. I've only seen four episodes, so I don't have a solid opinion yet. It's definately different from what I usually watch, so having an open mind is kind of tough. But all well. It's somethign new to watch. Anyway, I will update "Vulnerability" after this chapter is over. I will also be writing another Grayza fanfic once a good idea hits me. None have so far. Anyway, I'm sorry its so long, and sorry for the perverted fangirls. I got a kick out of it. xD Good thing this story is rated T for Teen. Anyway, the description's long enough. Enjoy! xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any other anime or reference in here. There shouldn't be any, but the dress was kind of inspired by one of Yuki Cross's from Vampire Knight, and the boots were inspired by Erza Scarlet's from Fairy Tail when she requips into Goth Loli. I guess that means I don't own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight either. In short, I own nothing. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

The night sky glowed down on me, the wind blowing clouds across the moon, as I ran down the path, the only road out of Konoha. My footsteps echoed in my ears, as I ran as fast as I possibly could, trying to stop him from leaving. Anything to stop him.

I heard sounds coming from all around me, the darkness rushing toward me like a wave, reaching out with shimmering onyx tentacles, intent on holding me back, intent on keeping me away from him. I couldn't slow down. I couldn't stop. I had to stop _him_. I had to prevent him from leaving me.

My footsteps rang across the path, up and down it, as I neared a dark shape. A familiar shape, the shape of the person I loved so much. Would I make it? I picked up my feet, and ran faster, lifting my elbows, my short pink hair flying out behind me, my pleated skirt pressed against my legs. I was running faster than the speed of light. At least, that's what it felt like. I ran forward, reaching out with my right hand, my pink bangs blowing into my eyes.

"Sasuke!" I cried, taking him in my arms, pulling myself to him tightly, my front side against his back, as I breathed in shallow and labored breaths. Sasuke turned his head, his eyes wide.

"Sakura…Let me go…" I shook my head fiercely, tears flying out of the corners of my eyes. He wasn't leaving me.

"Sasuke, I love you so much, I can't even stand it! You can't leave me here! What would I do if you weren't there to hold me when I'm sad, kiss me when I'm happy, carry me when I'm hurt, and-" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"That's all water under the bridge. Now, I have the choice to fulfill my quest for revenge. And I'm taking it." I shook my head. This wasn't happening. It had to be a dream.

"But I love you!" I cried, holding him tighter, not intending to let him go. Sasuke's resolve flickered.

"I…Loved you, Sakura. I truly did. But now, it's over." I lifted my face from his back, tears flowing down my face. I reached up, grabbing his face in my hands, and pulled it toward mine, Sasuke turning around, slightly annoyed.

"What the he-" I pressed my lips to his deeply, closing my eyes, Sasuke's response warm and sweet, as always.

His arms wrapped around me, his hand cradling the back of my head, his other hand resting on my lower back, my hands holding his face firmly, keeping him still. He was trapped. He wasn't leaving me. Not now, not ever. I had him within my reach, and I wasn't letting go. I pulled backwards, my forehead touching his.

"I love you…So much." I whispered, my lips moving against his, Sasuke holding me tightly, his forehead against mine, his breath washing over my face.

"Sakura…Thank you…For everything…" His voice drifted across my mind sweetly, as soft as a baby's touch, as he smiled gently against my parted mouth, leaning his lips to mine, kissing me softly.

I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into him, his touch against my front side, his arms that were cradling me ever so tenderly. His right hand brushed my neck faintly, as he reached behind my head, tensing his arm.

"I love you, Sasuke." I replied, then pain spiked up at the back of my head. I could feel Sasuke smile against my lips, his signature smirk touching my face.

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

"SASUKE!" I cried, shooting up in bed, my eyes wide, sweat pouring down my face. I looked around, my room just barely lit by the weak sunlight, as I gasped for air. The feeling of having Sasuke's body against mine, his slender body in my arms lingered on my skin, my heart aching, my lips tingling from the memory of that kiss. I held my hands in front of myself, my palms and fingers shaking, my sweat falling off my face in warm droplets as they mixed with my tears.

I couldn't believe it. Had that happened late last night? Had that actually happened? Was Sasuke gone? Lost from my scrawny reach forever? I lifted my shaking hands to hold my face, sweat pouring down the sides of my head, dripping off of my chin onto my covers. I had to find out if he was still here. I had to find out if he had left the village last night or not. I had to.

"Sasuke…" I jumped out of bed, and hurriedly got dressed, rushing downstairs for breakfast, and tore out the door fifteen minutes later.

* * *

I ran up the front steps of the school, the cold wind blowing against me gently. The snow had just melted, but the frost hadn't completely vanished. The sidewalk was frozen, icy cold and hard, it hurt to kneel down on it. My feet were crystallized from the bitter wind, each step on the icy ground sounded like a monstrous slam, the bang of it echoing in my ears. Just one shallow breath, one little flicker of the eye, was enough to be able to tell that something was wrong. Rain started falling, freezing in mid air, or halfway.

The half frozen drops fell, smashing into the ground in watery mush, threatening to hit me. I hopped up the steps, zipping my sweatshirt up tighter, my short pink hair blowing in the wind gently, the strands cold against my temples. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

Even though everyone was happy with who they were with, at least the Naruto love square was fixed. But that still left one. The Shikamaru square. But something was still wrong. _Very_ wrong. I pushed the doors open with my shoulder, glancing around. The hallway was pretty much empty, the dismal atmosphere pressing against me like waves of misery that run through you when you get grounded or something like that. I couldn't describe it.

I continued running, heading toward my locker. This was unusual. Everyone's faces were dreary, and dismal. It looked like everyone had suffered a devastating loss or something like that. Despite the fact that the holidays were slowly approaching, everyone looked depressed. I looked down toward my locker, and sighed, closing my eyes.

_I wonder how Sasuke's taking this…_ Something clicked in my head. _Sasuke! _I started sprinting down the half empty hallway, my legs screeching in protest, but, obeying me. My green eyes focused on his somber shape in the distance, pain and despair hitting me like a ton of bricks. I ran faster, nearly to him, within embracing distance.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him, Sasuke's right hand coming up to hold my cheek gently almost by what looked like on reflex, his palm limp and barely warm.

"I'm fine." He answered quietly. I looked up at his muttered reply, seeing his face, sad and broken.

One thing's for sure; something was hurting him. My nightmare would have to wait, until I fixed this. I held him tighter, and laid my forehead on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like you are." I replied gently, keeping my voice soft. Sasuke nodded once, sliding his hand across my temple tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm just having a bad day." He answered, his voice broken, pained even. I looked up, blinking my green eyes.

"Something's hurting you. I can feel it. Sasuke, you can tell me." I soothed, clutching him in my arms tighter, knotting my hands on his right elbow. Sasuke looked out the window toward the iced over pond.

"It's none of your concern, Sakura. Just stay out of it." He answered. I screwed my eyes shut. _Here he goes. Shutting me out. As always. _I gripped him with tenacious fingers, my emotions surging through me, raw and sharp.

"I don't want you to suffer alone, Sasuke. Don't shut me out, not this time. What's hurting you?" I asked again, lifting my face to him. Sasuke didn't turn.

"I told you. Stay out of it." He replied, his voice cold and bitter. I shook my head.

"I don't care. You're my teammate. That, above all else, is reason enough to tell me what's going on with you." I retorted, narrowing my eyes. Sasuke looked away.

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going to know. I'm not going to tell you. Simple as that." He replied quietly, tensing his hand on my cheek. I shook my head again, and buried my face into his shoulder, gripping him tightly.

"Fine. I'll just stay here and hold you then." I replied, not giving up. Sasuke didn't reply, but his hand moved from my face to his locker, just resting on the door's surface, as his head dropped, the rain strengthening, pouring down from the sky, thunder booming in the distance. Sasuke sighed deeply, and shifted.

"…Sakura…Thank you…" _Locked away…As always…Sasuke…Why…Won't you let me in…?_ I held him even tighter, the memory of my nightmare chilling my spine, shaking me to my fragile core. I couldn't lose him. Not now. I let one tear go, the droplet falling off of my face to roll down Sasuke's arm, Sasuke flinching as the wet substance touched him.

"Saku-" I clenched my hands and arms.

"Don't even think about it. Don't even ask me why I'm crying. My problem isn't important compared to yours." I replied through gritted teeth as I continued shaking, my heart beginning to ache. Sasuke closed his eyes, a lone tear dropping onto my hand, just one.

"Sakura, you know what day this is, don't you? Don't tell me you forgot." I shook my head.

"Not for a second. It's the anniversary of the Uchiha Clan Massacre." I replied, my voice strong. Sasuke rested his forehead on the locker as thunder pounded outside , drowning out the bell that signaled homeroom.

"…I'm too weak…" I held him tighter.

"You're strong." I corrected, smiling slightly.

"And I-" Sasuke pulled away, taking a few steps toward homeroom, a shadow over his eyes.

"…We're late." I nodded, and followed, running after him, forgetting to get my stuff out of my locker.

* * *

"The Theory of Plate Tectonics was and still is a revolutionary idea that enables us to fully grasp the Earth's sheer power and force of will." I yawned delicately as Kurenai-sensei droned on and on about the beauty of the planet called Earth.

I mean, we were standing on it, weren't we? If we were standing on this rock called Earth, why did we have to study and analyze it to death? I'm sorry, but watching the basketball sized bump that was Kurenai-sensei's stomach was far more interesting than the natural world. By far.

So I sat at my lonely lab table tapping my pencil to my chin as I watched the gray clouds swirl across the sky and the remaining dead leaves fall from the trees. It was a dreadful day outside. Seriously, if you put a budding flower out there to grow with the sunshine, it would wither up and die in about two seconds after you set it down.

I couldn't help but notice my tiny scribble of notes on my notebook page. They weren't even relevant to the Theory of Plate Tectonics. They weren't even about school. They were little pieces of my nightmare written down in my own clumsy, swirly scrawl of handwriting. I was trying to remember all of the steps that had occurred in my nightmare. But I could only remember Sasuke leaving me behind. I couldn't remember anything else. Maybe that was the most important piece of it. Maybe the most important part of it was the fact that Sasuke was going to try to leave the village.

Maybe it was trying to warn me that he would be trying to leave in the coming hours. Coming hours? Wait, today was the day about seven years ago that he lost his entire family thanks to his bastard of a brother. If I were Sasuke, I would want to leave to get revenge or to make Itachi pay for what he's done. But how could Sasuke do that if he's trapped in the village like he was now? I dropped my chin into my right palm, and sighed. He'd have to leave. There was no other way. I closed my eyes so that they were barely open, my face twisting into a soft frown. He'd have to leave me.

"Sakura!" I jumped at the sound of my name, nearly falling off of my lab stool in the process.

"Yes M'am?" I asked, blinking my green eyes clear of sadness. The only thing to do now was to wait and see. Kurenai-sensei smirked.

"What's a continental plate?" She answered, crossing her arms over her chest, her lips curling up into a smug smirk.

I blinked. A continental plate? Seriously? She was asking me about something that I didn't really care about at that moment? Wow, how stupid. It's like trying to ask a daisy to grow into the ground and shoot back down into that continental plate you want me to explain. Useless and unnecessary. I sighed, putting my cheek into my hand, and holding my face gently. My life is _still_ a train wreck.

"It's one of the pieces of crust under our feet that shifts and moves." I replied tonelessly, bored. I didn't understand why she asked me of all people to answer the damn question. Couldn't she see that I wasn't in the mood for this crap?

"Sakura, that's not specific enough for me. You're forgetting pieces of it." I snorted. I was bored out of my mind. This couldn't be any more pointless than Naruto's tendency to keep shooting even though he died on Call of Duty.

"I don't know." I muttered, looking down at my notebook, starting to draw in the open pink space at the bottom, under the parts and pieces of my nightmare. Kurenai-sensei sighed, and blinked.

"Sakura, is something bothering you?" The entire class turned and looked at me with suspicious eyes.

They knew about my relationship with Megumi. They knew about my bond with her. They knew that I was Megumi's killer, that I was the one that had spilled her blood all over that wall back in the Land of Spring, actually more like the Land of Needless Bloodshed. But then again, she'd tried to kill Lady Tsunade, so it's not like I killed her without a good reason. But still.

I knew this was going to be hard. But after a little bit of gentle convincing, Sasuke had talked me into coming back to school once we returned to Konoha a few days ago. I smiled. He hadn't been mad about Gaara and I. He wasn't mad about Gaara and me hugging. He hadn't seen what came before the hug, thank goodness. If he had, then he would've run me through the ringer. But it's not like that was going to happen again. It was a once in a lifetime thing. Gaara had been breaking down in front of me, so I just decided to comfort him. Well, I didn't decide, I guess. I basically threw myself all over him like a slut. That fact disgusted me. But hey, all's fair in love and war, right?

But thinking of Sasuke brought sadness to the surface, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. Today was the seventh Uchiha Clan Massacre Anniversary. Today was the day seven years ago when Uchiha Itachi had slain the entire clan of his relatives savagely in front of his now emotionally scarred younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

The worst part of it was, that Itachi didn't care how much pain his younger brother was in. He didn't care that Sasuke was scarred. He didn't even care that Sasuke was hurting and wounded. He didn't even care that Sasuke no longer opened up to people as easily as he used to, he no longer smiled with his heart on his sleeve, that Sasuke wanted nothing more than to take his wretched life. He didn't give a damn. That disgusted me even more.

I dropped my head, my body beginning to shake. _I can't cry_. I couldn't cry. It wasn't my place. It wasn't my family that Itachi had taken away. It wasn't done to me. Regardless of the fact that I refused to cry, one tear managed to slip past my restraint, free to wander the world. It fell onto the circle I had drawn on my notebook page, as more followed it, splattering all over the circle, the small rectangle at the bottom of the circle…

My eyes throbbed and widened, my hand covering my mouth as I ran my fingers over the tear splattered page, my eyes filling in the colors where they fit. Red on the top half of the oval-like circle, white on the bottom, the white square dotted with red spots, like the bottom half of the ruby smeared oval-like circle. My breath caught in my mouth, as thunder sounded outside the window to my left, rain beginning to fall to the sobbing Earth.

I had drawn a blood stained uchiwa fan. I had drawn the Uchiha clan symbol splattered with blood. A flash of a darker red caught my eyes, and I looked closer. Somehow, eyes had formed inside the smear of blood on the bottom half of the fan, Sharingan eyes with blood trailing down from the bottom rim of the eyes themselves, like ruby tears. My irises throbbed at the sight of them, as the shape of the three tomes shifted, into that of twin pinwheels, glowing brightly with a sinister luster. Those were Itachi's Sharingan eyes. Uchiha Itachi. I shoved myself up out of my chair, shaking my head as I held my hands in front of my face, my tears and pink hair flying all over the place.

"NO! Get away from me!" I screamed, my stool falling to the floor behind me as red liquid ran from my notebook page in twin lines, starting from the eyes and ending on the floor at my feet. My heart pounded in my chest. I was terrified. Kurenai-sensei and the other student flinched in surprise.

"Sakura! What is it?" She demanded, moving toward me as fast as she could. I didn't answer. I just backed up, trying to get as far from the uchiwa fan I had drawn on my page, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Blood…Someone's going to get hurt…" I murmured, my hand covering my mouth, making my voice muffled. The other students gave me a look. One of them, one I didn't know, stood up from her chair, and tossed her hair.

"There's no blood in this room, Haruno Sakura. You're imagining things." I turned on her with wild eyes. She flinched, and shivered.

"Have you ever heard of Uchiha Itachi? The Uchiha Clan Massacre?" I asked as calmly as I could, but regardless of my efforts, my voice still shook. She shook her head, scared.

"No, I haven't." I narrowed my eyes, not trying to give her Sasuke's Uchiha glare, but doing it anyway.

"Then stay out of it." I answered, my tone bitter and clipped, as I turned back to the page, the eyes still glaring at me from the bottom of the page. I had to do something. Kurenai-sensei made it to me, clutching her lower back, and looked at my notebook page.

"Hmm…All I can see is a circle, Sakura. And pieces of what looks like an archaic poem…? Or is that your handwriting?" I couldn't answer. She couldn't see the blood, smell the blood, hear it dropping to the floor like the rain outside. She couldn't see the eyes that were glaring at me, their power shaking the air around my body mercilessly.

"Kurenai-sensei, may I go to the pond beside my locker? I think I need some fresh air." I asked, keeping my eyes away from the Sharingan eyes on my notebook page. Kurenai-sensei took in my pale appearance, and nodded.

"Of course. Take your time, okay? But make sure you come back before class ends, alright?" I nodded, my green eyes calming down.

"Yes, M'am." I answered, forcefully shutting the notebook, and gathering up my stuff, starting down the aisle as I waved my hand to her, managing a soft smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." I continued, putting my hand on the door handle. She smiled back, and waved me out.

I opened the door, and shut it behind me, taking off down the hall as I let more tears go, the blood stained uchiwa fan's image throbbing in my head, flashing in front of my eyes. I ran faster out of fear, longing for someone, anyone to help me. I wanted someone to get rid of this sickening fear.

It burned my throat as I screamed, running through the hall with my hands clamped over my ears, my eyes screwed shut as the bloodstained uchiwa throbbed in front of eyes, the Sharingan staring me in the face with a ferocious anger that could only be defined as obvious hate. Itachi hated me, resented me. He probably wanted me dead. A pealing of laughter sounded inside my mind, echoing off of the sides of my skull, getting louder and louder as I pressed my hands over my ears even harder, tears falling down the sides of my face, looking ruby to me as they dropped to the floor. I was crying tears of blood?

"Stop it! Please!" I screeched, sobbing my eyes out, the ruby red blood that was my tears dropping to the floor as I continued running, going insane with fear.

I ran toward my locker, the image of the fan throbbing in front of my eyes, the Sharingan now taking on a laughing glint, mocking me. It didn't bring any anger to the surface, just more insane fear. I was terrified. I was far from being sane, or myself. I was scarred now. Or rather scarring.

I needed someone. I needed someone to bring me out of this bloody ruby oblivion I was trapped in, all because of that damn circle I drew in Geology. It was all my fault in the first place. I was the one who got myself into this mess, so I might as well solve it on my own.

I lowered my hands from my ears slowly, the laughter dying away, my tears receding as I opened my eyes, my pace slowing down. I made it to the window, and clicked open the lock, opening it so that it was slightly ajar, then plopped my exhausted body down on the sill. Being scared can take a lot out of you. I sat my books down beside me, being careful to keep the notebook out of my sight. I didn't want to go insane again. That wouldn't be good.

I turned my head toward the opening, and inhaled the fresh, wet air coming from the rain outside, and smiled gently. The fear was slowly dying away, washed away with the clean, pure scent of the falling rain. Nature really could calm and bring you out of anything. I sat like that for several minutes, just taking deep breaths of fresh air to calm myself. The adrenaline faded from my muscles, the pounding in my chest subsided; the image of the fan still pulsed, but not as often as it had been. That was good. I was finally calm.

"Hey, you." I looked up, and blinked at Sasuke, confused. His eyes met mine; he was hurting again, only this time, much worse.

"Sasuke!" I gasped, as he looked down at me, his face even, level. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Was that you who just ran through the hall screaming?" So he had heard that, huh? I looked away, and nodded soundlessly.

"Yeah, it was. I was afraid." I answered, Sasuke taking a few steps closer. I slid over, dropping my books to the floor with a loud thud, Sasuke sitting down beside me, his hands between his knees as he turned his head toward me.

"What were you so afraid of, Sakura?" He asked kindly, his eyes concerned. I shivered at the thought of the Sharingan eyes that still throbbed in front of my eyes, still laughing.

"I drew something in Geology. Then the next thing I knew, it turned into a bloody uchiwa fan, like your clan's symbol. Only in the smear of blood across the middle, there were Sharingan eyes. But they didn't look…Normal. They were like pinwheels, continuously spinning, and bleeding. It looked like the blood was dropping to the floor at my feet." I shivered again at the memory. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"I went insane. The image of that bloody fan and the Sharingan eyes wouldn't leave my mind. It still is pounding in front of my eyes, the eyes are laughing at me, Sasuke. They're mocking me. And I don't know why." I continued, turning my head to look at him, hesitant. Sasuke blinked, his face becoming soft.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sakura. I promise you." I shook my head, protesting.

"But that fan! It's trying to tell me something! I'm positive!" I cried suddenly, my voice echoing down the hall before I could stop myself. Sasuke didn't budge. He was serious.

"Those eyes…What did they remind you of?" I thought for a second, biting my bottom lip.

To be honest, they reminded me of Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, only far darker and full of hate. Like those red starred eyes. But what were those? Were they a Sharingan? And what about Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan? Did they somehow upgrade or something? So many questions filled my head, piling on top of each other, until my head began pounding. I blinked, and faced Sasuke again, his black eyes expectant, but gentle.

"Do Sharingan eyes upgrade? Do they transform or evolve?" I asked, Sasuke's eyes widening again for a split second. He wasn't ready for my question, yet he still nodded.

"Yes. It's called the Mangekyo Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai that only a few members of the Uchiha clan are able to use, like my brother. The Mangekyo Sharingan is the second stage of the Sharingan. It grants the user a special power, like a special ability. One of them is called Amaterasu, the all consuming black flames. And Susanoo, the magical armor that can repel anything. The user can gain these abilities by taking the life of their best friend. By doing that, they unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan and are then able to use its powers. But there's a heavy price to pay." He started, leaning forward on his knees, his elbows on his thighs. I leaned closer, far too curious for my own good.

"What kind of price?" I asked, keeping my voice as soft as possible. He turned toward me, sighing.

"The more you use the Mangekyo Sharingan, the blinder you get. Since it resides in the eyes, you start to lose your sight as you use it." He replied, his voice quiet. I blinked. Blindness? That was the consequence of having all of that power?

"And how can you reverse it?" I replied, almost afraid of the answer. This question shook him a bit, but he looked back at me, his gaze strong.

"Take the eyes of your sibling. That's the only way you can have perfect eyesight again. So, if Itachi were to exhaust his eyesight using the Mangekyo Sharingan, the only way he'd be able to have perfect sight again would be to take my eyes from me, and therefore kill me." I widened my eyes, my breath catching.

Kill your own brother? All for power? All for perfect 20/20 vision? It was horrible. It was just so horrible. How long had this been going on? Killing your best friend and sibling just to achieve power? Who would do such a thing? And that was actually accepted back when the Uchiha clan was still around? They actually let that go on without saying anything? I slid a little closer, looking deep into his eyes.

"And they let this happen? They didn't try to stop it?" Sasuke shook his head once.

"No, they punished the ones who had gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, for they had murdered their best friends. But the sibling half, was a separate issue. I was too young to understand it at the time." He replied, his face level with mine, his black eyes softer than I'd ever seen them. I lifted my right hand, my fingers gently brushing the soft skin of his cheek.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling away slightly, his eyes hardening out of suspicion. I slid a little closer, my forehead touching his lightly, as I cradled the side of his face in my hand tenderly.

"Do you think Itachi's going to come after you for your eyes?" I asked quietly, my voice soft. Sasuke closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"He'll come for them eventually, Sakura. I wouldn't put it past him to overuse the Mangekyo." He answered calmly, although I knew the thought scared him.

Thunder roared outside as the rain began to pour down once again, harder than it was this morning, the drops falling through the window as Sasuke and I sat there, our hearts beating simultaneously. I blinked away fresh tears, as the thought of Itachi coming for Sasuke's eyes began to frighten me too. Fear rippled through me as I shivered, chills crawling up my spine. Something bad was going to happen tonight. Sasuke pressed his forehead to mine soothingly, a weak smile curling his lips up.

"Don't worry. I won't let him take them without a fight." I jerked my head backwards, my hand dropping from his face. Sasuke's shocked and slightly hurt eyes met mine, surprised.

"So that's it then? You'll just give up and die, is that it? You'll kill Itachi along with yourself to prevent anyone else from obtaining your Sharingan, won't you?" I exclaimed, my questions exploding out of me before I could stop them. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, shock flashing across his face.

"Sakura, I never said that I was going to-" I shook my head, tears flying to the floor. There had to be another way. And the only way I could think of was my sacrifice.

"What if I sacrifice myself in the place of your eyes? Will my life be enough for him?" I offered quietly, keeping my face down. Warm, gentle fingers pulled my chin back up.

"Don't even think about it. I nearly lost you once, Sakura." My eyes blurred with tears.

"But-" I started, my voice lifting up a few octaves. He wasn't having that. Sasuke put two fingers on my lips to stop me.

"I know, I know. But, it's Itachi and I's destiny to fight each other. We're brothers born from the Uchiha clan. The blood stained uchiwa is the symbol of our heritage. As an outsider, you don't know how strong this bond of hatred is between my older brother and me." I shook my head, Sasuke's hands sliding up the sides of my face to hold my head still.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. I promise." I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around Sasuke, throwing myself into his chest, beginning to sob.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer, letting me lean on his chest as he held me close, his head resting on the top of my skull as I cried. I was scared. I was scared for him. I was afraid of the coming night, the coming darkness that would fall over the village, bringing death and bloodshed along with it.

"Calm down, Sakura…It'll be alright…" He murmured against the top of my head, smiling faintly into my pink hair.

I didn't know what to do. The image of that bloody fan still pounded in front of my eyes, the Sharingan constantly taunting me, never faltering. They were trying to talk to me. It seemed like that anyway. They were trying to tell me something. But what was it? I had no connection to the Sharingan or the Uchiha clan, so why did that vision come to me, and not Sasuke? Was I supposed to warn Sasuke of whatever was coming? I'd already done that and the image was still here, so that was out of the question. It had to be something else. Something I wasn't thinking of.

I slowly calmed down, my sobs subsiding as I thought about it some more, Sasuke's comforting presence keeping my mind clear and relaxed, allowing me to concentrate. If I wasn't supposed to warn Sasuke, then what was I supposed to do? I bit my bottom lip, and screwed my eyes shut tight. Was I supposed to stay out of it, as Sasuke had told me over a thousand times? Or was I supposed to stop it from happening? But if that were true, then wouldn't there be cherry blossoms in my vision too? I focused on the uchiwa fan when it next appeared in front of my eyes, concentrating on the shape of it, the condition.

The smear of blood was still there, as vibrant as it had been when I first saw it, but the eyes had changed. The eyes were no longer of the Sharingan. I looked closer, screwing my eyes shut as I squinted, concentrating harder. Underneath the ruby blood bleeding out of them, the irises gave off a jade luster. They were my eyes. My eyes were bleeding.

That only scared me even more. I continued to cry, the sounds of my desperate sobbing echoing throughout the hallway, the only thing I had to cling to being Sasuke, and he was beginning to break down in front of me. We were both broken dolls now. We were both breaking down in front of each other, in each other's arms. I buried my face deeper, Sasuke's heart beating right under my nose, hard and slow.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid too. He was dead set on being the strong one out of the two of us. He was so adamant about keeping his emotions locked away inside his heart, which he also kept locked away from everyone's reach. The only ones that could reach him were Naruto and I, even if he acted like this. I gritted my teeth. I hated seeing him like this. So did Naruto, so did everyone. Sasuke wasn't meant to be broken, hurt, pained. I didn't want to see him that way. Sasuke was at his best when he was smug, confident, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Not like this.

I gripped Sasuke's shirt, my eyes narrowing. That did it. I would fight for him. That was what I needed to do. When Itachi showed up, I would pour my heart and soul into my limbs, and strike as hard and fierce as I possibly could. I had to do it. It was something I just had to do. I pulled backwards, opening my eyes, my irises growing dark as a shadow fell over my face. I knew this would be perilous. I knew I could very well die, for the second time. But this was for Sasuke. If I had him behind me, I could do anything.

I stood up, and took a few steps forward, my hair sliding back and forth across the back of my head, the thunder rumbling as the wind blew through the window. Sasuke shifted, looking up at me, his black eyes curious. I couldn't face him yet. I couldn't tell him of my plans, not this time. I had to do this alone, like with Megumi. I couldn't involve him in this, even though it was his brother I was planning to kill. I clenched my right hand into a fist, narrowing my eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I closed my eyes, my tears continuing to flow down the sides of my face. Damn my inescapable need to cry at everything.

I turned around, my hair blowing to the left, the ends licking at the air as it lifted upward, my green eyes narrowed as my pleated skirt rippled in the wind. I met his gaze directly, my irises glowing brightly. My resolve began to flow into my right fist, my chakra lighting up around the clenched form of my fist. _Sasuke, I will make you happy again. _

"As fine as I'll ever be." I answered, my voice strong as I looked back at him, my eyes level and solid, my Will of Fire rising in me.

"What're-What're you going to do?" The wind blew fiercer, the trees bending and swaying, the light from the sun shining through the leaves and onto me, the way the light hit me adding to the effect.

"I'm going to save you." I replied simply, Sasuke flinching out of surprise. He wasn't going to like this when he figured it out.

"Save me? What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, anger surging into his voice within heartbeats. My tears blew off of my face, the wind carrying them away. I was strong again.

"I'm going to destroy." I answered, my fist tightening. Sasuke blinked, but stared back at me unflinchingly.

"Destroy what? The ground? The wall? There's nothing to-" He figured it out. Didn't take him long. That was actually pretty quick, I've got to admit. He started walking toward me, his irises throbbing.

"You know it now, don't you?" I asked softly, smiling bitterly, my pink hair blowing in the wind around my face, Sasuke stopping in front of me.

"Sakura, don't even think about it. There's no way. You won't win." I nodded, smiling at him. I knew it was impossible. But, I had to try.

"I know. But, I don't want to see you like this anymore. Ever since we saw Itachi at the Gokage Summit, you've been hurting. You've been hurting far worse than usual. I don't want you to hurt anymore. So, I'm going to make things right." I answered adamantly. There was no way he was going to talk me out of this. I was _going_ to stop Uchiha Itachi from getting a hold of Sasuke's eyes.

"This is about my eyes isn't it?" I lifted my head, widening my eyes at the same time. Sasuke blinked. I had walked right into his trap. That was the way he wanted me to react.

"It's-It's not!" I cried, shaking my head, my pink hair flying around my face, the wind tearing through it as it continued its merciless race. Sasuke took a hold of my face, his hands holding it firmly. I couldn't look away.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you not to worry about it." I bit down on my tongue, my chin tucking in. He was right.

"He's your brother! How will you be able to kill him?" I asked, jerking my head back after I realized what I had just said. Sasuke's eyes flashed, the Sharingan glowing in the onyx depths of those fathomless irises. Big mistake.

"He killed my entire family! He murdered them all like animals and left me alive to suffer and struggle with the loneliness! But you know that already. SO HOW CAN YOU ASK ME HOW I'LL BE ABLE TO KILL HIM IF YOU ALREADY KNOW, HUH?" He exclaimed, his anger exploding out of his voice, slamming into me like a wave. I shook my head, his hands falling away, his fingers lingering on my jawbones.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'm not trying to upset you! It was a stupid mistake, okay? I'm sorry!" I cried, screwing my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see his face.

"Stupid? Hell yes. Whether it was intentional or not, you shouldn't have asked that in the first place! Then I wouldn't be yelling at you!" He exploded, his Sharingan glowing brightly, as it activated with the force of his anger. _He was pissed_.

"Why are you calling me stupid? I'm sorry! But I guess apologies aren't good enough for you now, Sasuke! You've become so damn cold and bitter, that you can't even hear how sorry I am! Fine, I'll let you handle it. If Itachi takes your eyes, I won't shed a single tear. I promise you, Sasuke. Goodbye." I answered, turning around, and started running down the hallway, taking a few steps.

"You're not going anywhere, Haruno Sakura." I felt a wrench pull me backwards, a hand gripping onto mine in a death grip, not intending to let me go. I shut my eyes, as I started falling backwards.

Sasuke was mad at me. He was mad at me for those things I said. He was mad that I was going to fight for him. He was mad at his weakness. He was mad at everything. Sasuke was hurting all over. He was hurting, and what did I do? I went and hurt him even more. I called him cold and bitter, when perhaps _I_ was the one who was cold and bitter. _I have to apologize…_

"I'm sorry. I crossed the line." My eyes opened in surprise, as I crashed into Sasuke, his arms around me, holding onto me tightly, his head on my shoulder.

"S-Sasuke…" I breathed, turning my head, my cheek brushing his.

His Sharingan eyes met my jade irises, pain stabbing through me. Instead of crippling me, the look on his face gave me strength. My resolve, my Will of Fire, began to burn brighter, strength coming back into my body again. I had to do it. I was going to do it. I was going to protect him.

"Sakura, please tell me you won't put yourself in danger. Please tell me you won't fight Itachi. Please tell me you won't leave me too…" I laid my head against his temple, smiling softly.

"I can't promise you the first two things, but the last one, I've already promised you that. I swore to you that I wouldn't leave you alone." I answered, my green eyes soft. Sasuke nodded, holding me tighter.

"I know. I know you'll be as stubborn as always and do what you want. But just be careful, and don't be rash." I smirked, and laughed quietly.

"Of course."

* * *

The rain had calmed down, as I sat at my desk, the sky outside my wind dark and ominous. My laptop screen was bright, the only light in my room as I worked on my homework. The moon had fallen over the sky, bright and full, its white light clear and pure.

It was only 6:00. 6:00 and it was already dark outside. That just proved that winter had arrived. I tapped my pencil against my forehead, skeptical about what to next. I had my notebook open again, only this one was my free notebook, the one I had pretty much butchered and turned into a scrapbook like thing. There was tape all over the pages, colorful samples of lace from shopping trips with Ino, swirls and flowery handwriting decorating each page, along with photos and captions, taped and written on soft pink paper. This was my diary.

I had my diary open to the page where I had taped the newest picture of my group of friends, the one with Karin added, her smiling face evident that she was comfortable with us. I smiled as I rested my hand on Naruto and Sasuke, my brothers that I swore I would protect with everything I had. I was determined to keep that promise. I had to. I had to do it.

I turned to the open window, the window sill wet with rain, the cold air blowing into my room, freezing my bones. It was almost here. Itachi was almost here. It was almost time to put my life on the line again. It was almost time for me to protect Sasuke, one of the ones most precious to me. It was almost time for me to put my money where my mouth was. I would protect him. I would save him. I had to do it.

My iPhone rang, and I reached over my diary and laptop keyboard to grab it. Once I did, I pressed a button and held it to my ear with my shoulder, lifting up my diary with my hands as I flipped through the pages while reclining backwards in my chair lazily. I had a feeling of who it was. And she was right on time too.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura here. What is it?" I asked kindly, blinking my green eyes in slight annoyance. I heard scuffling on the other end, and sighed.

"Hey Sakura, it's Ino. I'm calling to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with Hinata and I at the barbeque. We're going to be meeting the Student Council there as well, so this is pretty formal. Do you have anything to wear?" I snorted, quickly glancing at my closet. Lolita, here I come.

"Of course, Ino. But do you realize what day this is?" I asked, my voice slightly angry. Ino sighed.

"I know, and I tried to move this dinner to another day, but I couldn't. Rin-sensei was dead set on today, because Kakashi –sensei wouldn't be home. Trust me, I tried." I exhaled. Well, there wasn't anything I could do about it. I had to go, regardless of the fact that it was the seventh anniversary of the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

"Fine, I'll go. Is Karin coming?" I asked, my eyes flickering from left to right. Karin had to go. She was a member of our little clique, after all.

"She lives in Kuso, remember?" I sighed. Stupid me. I forgot.

"Never mind. I'll be at the barbeque in about thirty minutes. See you then." I answered, hanging up. Tonight was going to be pretty busy.

I quickly shut off my computer, and shut my diary, shoving my desk chair in as I stood up, setting my phone down. I had to take a shower, and get dressed. All in thirty minutes. The realization of this fell onto my shoulders with a staggering weight. I crossed my room and walked into my bathroom, jumping into the shower seconds later.

About ten minutes later, I hopped out, wrapping my towel around myself, and opening the bathroom door to head over to my closet. I slid open the door, and scanned the clothes hanging in it. All Lolita stuff. I pulled out a black dress, running my fingers over the tiny pink pleats that was the under skirt, and smiled. This would do.

The square cut of the top, and the thick straps would do nicely. It was long enough, the hem coming down to rest at the middle of my thighs. It was beautiful, a pink ribbon tied around the waist with the bow situated on the left side, the hanging pieces just as gorgeous. The top part had lace going across the square, pink like the tiny pleats that went along the bottom. I got into the dress, putting on the necessities first, then sliding it down my body carefully. Once it was on securely, I spun in front of my mirror. I looked pretty, I had to admit.

I turned back to the closet after I finished looking myself over, and pulled out tights and shoes, sliding my feet into the tights and pulling them up so that they rested about an inch below the hem of my dress, a ring of pink lace cutting through the tights about two centimeters away from the edge of the top of my tights on each leg. The boots came up to the middle of my calves, black like my tights, with straps that crossed over the spot where my laces would be on my sneakers. I looked back at myself in the mirror, and smiled, holding my hands behind my head, and closed my left eye at my reflection playfully. I truly was pretty.

I crossed my room, to head back into the bathroom, lifting my blow dryer to dry my hair. It didn't take long, about two minutes, so I set the blow dryer down, and reached into my cabinet, pulling out a black lace ribbon I could tie into my hair like a headband to separate my side bangs from the rest of my hair. After putting product on my pink locks, I tied the ribbon into my hair, and looked myself over again. Makeup was nonexistent. I wouldn't need it. I couldn't help myself from putting on a little bit of eye shadow, just to play up my eyes, and whiten my skin out a little bit, so that I looked porcelain. I looked like a doll, which was my goal as a Lolita lover.

I stepped out of my bathroom, and headed to my closet one more time, this time looking for something to wear over my dress. I shifted through some possible choices, but settled on a bell sleeved button up jacket, the square of the top of the jacket leaving my laced dress top exposed, but it didn't matter. So my breastplate would freeze. Whoop-Dee-Doo. Once I finished looking at myself, I grabbed my phone and put it into my pocket, along with some money, then exited my room quietly, my parents watching TV downstairs.

"Sakura, dinner's on the table!" My mother called, having heard my footsteps. I fought back the urge to face palm.

"Mom, Ino called and invited me to go to the barbeque instead. Is that alright? The rain calmed down to a soft drizzle." I answered, making it down the stairs and picking up my keys from the counter where I'd left them when I came home from school. My mother walked into the room, and looked me up and down.

"Going on a date with Sasuke?" I blushed despite myself, although it wasn't true.

"Not quite. Sasuke's kind of busy right now. I'm going with Ino and Hinata." I replied, my mother nodding.

"That's fine. Just be back before 10:00, okay?" I nodded. That wouldn't be a problem. Except I'd probably have to turn right back around and run outside again once Itachi arrived. If he was even going to.

"You got it, Mom. I love you." I answered, opening the front door. She waved goodbye, and smiled.

"You look so pretty, Sakura. I think I'm starting to like Lolita on you." I smiled back, and waved my hand.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" I answered, and shut the door, taking off running down the three stairs and out onto the open sidewalk. I was going to be late.

* * *

"Sakura, you look so beautiful!"

"Oh my god, I wish I had your chest. Nice and small."

"Sakura! Your dress is adorable!"

I felt like my head was going to explode. So many people were complimenting me all at once. And their comments were all about my dress or my chest, which pissed me off. These were _girls_, for crying out loud! What the _hell _were they thinking? I wasn't a Yuri fan, if that's what they thought.

It was about 9:45. Only fifteen minutes before I had to go home. The past three hours had been spent eating and socializing with students in the Student Council. Most of them were stuck up and prissy, like I thought, but I talked to them anyway like I liked them.

They were popular girls. Ew. I hated popular girls, like Karin used to be. She used to disgust me, but now she was my best and closest female friend. She'd gone from being a stuck up bitch like these girls, to an easygoing normal girl that everyone genuinely liked. She'd picked up the temper issues from Lady Tsunade and I, but aside from that, she was pretty cool now. We IM and text each other all the time, we're that close. From my worst enemy, came my best friend.

"Sakura, can you come over here for a second?" I turned around, blinking my green eyes.

"Sure." I walked over to the girl who'd called my name, her little huddle of girls beginning to coo. My scowl flashed onto my face the instant the sound came out of their mouths. Fangirls.

"Sakura, you're going out with Uchiha Sasuke, right?" I widened my eyes. So _that's_ what it was about. Uchiha Sasuke, huh? I cocked my head to the side, unsure.

"I guess you could say that. Why?" I asked, blinking my eyes innocently. One of the girls, the brown haired one, squealed like a little fangirl. Shallow little squirt.

"What was it like getting into his pants?" I lifted an eyebrow. _What the hell?_ Another one of the girls cooed louder than the first one, hearts in her eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke is just so _hot_. I'll bet you enjoyed every second of it. Well, at least I would." My eyes narrowed to tight green slits. What kind of crack were these girls on? Now it was the one who invited me over's turn.

"What was it like, Haruno Sakura? Was it perfect? Bliss? Were you in ecstasy?" Alright, enough was enough. They had no right.

"Alright, fangirls. I may be sort of going out with him, but that doesn't mean we've had sex yet. So stop asking me those kinds of questions, alright?" I answered curtly, narrowing my green eyes angrily. They all shrank away from my angry glare, as I swung around and walked away.

Those little fangirls. Asking me about my love life like that. It didn't matter that I'd never done anything like that before, but the fact that they asked me in a public place like this. It shocked me. Seriously, do you not have any tact or restraint at all? How slutty could popular girls get? I knew Sasuke was wanted by a lot of girls, most of them conspiring to break the two of us using any means necessary, but this was downright weird.

Of all the things to violate. You have to violate the girlfriend before anything else. It was true, I felt pretty violated. I felt like my privacy had been breached, like nothing could be a secret anymore, even though I had nothing to hide. Sure, Sasuke and I had slept together, but we didn't go any further than holding each other as we slept. I wasn't old enough for anything else, and I promised my parents I would talk to them about it first.

I wasn't like Matsuri, who practically threw herself all over Gaara, acting like the diva that she was in front of everyone in a public place, such as the school cafeteria. It was disgusting. It really was. Not only that, but it was also self deprecating. How low could you go if you stooped to that level just to get a guy? I _hated_ it when girls did that. Maybe that's why Ino and I butted heads. We both had different opinions on how females should act in front of boys.

But the fact that there were prettier girls out there then me with crushes on Sasuke and out of all of those girls, he picked me, surprised me. It surprised me greatly. I mean, what made me so attractive? My forehead was huge. I had a nasty temper. Let's face it, I had no chest. Seriously, why did Sasuke like me so much, other than the fact that I was his teammate? I didn't understand. I didn't understand at all.

I smiled gently, and continued walking, sneaking a glance at my phone while I was at it. 9:55. I had five minutes. Time to leave. I buttoned up my jacket, and crossed the room, weaving in between people to Ino who was standing by the door, drinking a bottle of Sprite with a depressed look on her face. I started jogging toward her, worry flooding through me. What was wrong?

"Ino, are you alright?" I called, as I ran toward her, Ino lifting her face to me, her sky blue eyes wide.

"Sakura!" She gasped out of surprise, as I stopped in front of her, my pink hair flying over my shoulders, as the wind parted it against the back of my head.

"Ino, is everything okay?" I asked again, looking her up and down with a few flicks of my eyes. She shook her head, smiling bitterly.

"Hell no. Nothing's alright. Hinata didn't show up. She said she had something she had to do with Naruto. And then Shikamaru disses me in front of Sai, Choji and the others laughing in my face. Nothing went right tonight." I reached out, and touched her should with my hand gently.

"I came." I answered softly, smiling slightly. She nodded, and turned her head away.

"But I'll bet you were wishing you could've gone on a date with Sasuke instead." She muttered, her voice clipped. I shook my head.

"Nope. I don't." I replied, my response surprising her. She blinked her eyes a few times out of shock.

"You don't?" I nodded my whole head once, shutting one of my eyes playfully.

"Sasuke and I'll have our _official_ first date some other time, Ino. I came to support my friend." I responded, smiling brighter. She smiled back, her eyes throbbing slightly.

"Thank you, Billboard-Brow." I smirked awkwardly, my eyebrows beginning to twitch. It was a struggle just to keep that smile on my face.

"No problem, Ino-Pig." I answered as kindly as I could manage, the anger leaking into my voice despite my efforts. She smirked back, as I glanced at my phone. 10:00. My mother was going to be furious.

"I got to go, Ino. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I pointed out, starting to jog away from her. She nodded, and smiled.

"Tell Sasuke I said hi." I nodded in reply, waving my hand to her as I ran back toward my house.

My footsteps were hurried, faster than normal. I tore across the open sidewalk as fast as I possibly could, the rain drops beginning to fall again, as the sky swirled into a dark and foreboding gray color. I knew it was coming. I had to hurry.

I picked up the pace, turning around a corner, my hair flying out behind me, the sidewalk of the village just having cleared out. The moon sparkled down on me, lighting up even the darkest of alleys, and the scariest looking paths. The trees bent and swayed in the wind above me as the wind picked up, the thunder beginning to roll, as the sky began to light up with lightning. It was almost here.

I turned another corner, my house in sight, my eyes closing as a rush of chakra surged into my feet, allowing me to pick up speed. I hopped up the stairs and yanked the door open, jumping into my house and spinning on the balls of my right foot, my left out for balance as I shut my front door with a slam. I made it. I hadn't made it on time, but I still had made it.

As I caught my breath, I scanned the darkness, looking for my parents. The house was quiet, still, dark. They must be sleeping. I walked up the stairs, carefully putting my feet down on the stairs as I daintily hopped up them.

I reached the top of the stairs, and hurried into my room, taking off the jacket, and sighing as the cold wind blew into my room from my cracked window. The lightning began to fall, the rain pouring onto Konohagakure, showing no mercy to the sleeping villagers. I crossed my room, and sat down at my desk, crossing my right leg over my left, resting my hands on them delicately.

I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths. Those girls had taken me by surprise. They asked questions about my love life, and then Ino had trouble with her friends and boys. Was this day horrible for everyone other than Sasuke? Was it really that much of a horrible day to be alive? I sighed. Only one way to find out.

I looked outside, the gray sky roaring with lightning and thunder, the flashes lighting up my face with bright blue, my green eyes bright as my resolve lit up inside me. I couldn't forget what was about to go down. I was going to put my life on the line again. I was going to fight for Sasuke's eyes. I had to do it.

I just had-

"AAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed into my room, my eyes widening. The sky lit up in blue light, not from lightning. I shot up in my chair, my feet hitting the floor. I had to go.

I grabbed my black and pink windbreaker, and black gloves, which just so happened to match my dress, which I unfortunately didn't have enough time to change out of. I stopped at my closet, and yanked on short, body tight shorts, so that I wasn't completely exposed. That made me feel better, a little bit.

Still, I opened my room door, and took off down my stairs, forgetting all about my sleeping parents, as I flung open my front door, and took off down the stairs, tearing down the sidewalk for the second time that night, my door shutting behind me with a slam.

As I tore through the rain, my makeup washing away, my hair sticking to my head, my dress and windbreaker absorbing the downpour as I ran through it, the blood stained uchiwa flashed in front of my eyes over and over. It only made me run faster, my feet driven by distress, and hope that I would make it in time. I had to stand by Sasuke. I had to protect him with everything I was capable of. That was the only thing that mattered.

I flew down the sidewalk, faster than the speed of light, my feet propelled by my whirling chakra. I wasn't going t make it by my own power, so I had to have a little bit of help. The main gate loomed over top of me, the doors open, and flashing with bright blue light.

Chirping birds sounded in front of me, as I got closer, the blue flashes able to be identified as Chidori. Or what I assumed to be Chidori. I was close. I jumped up into the trees above me, and gripped a branch in my left hand, my right out for balance as I swung up into the air, front flipping delicately before I shot toward the ground, my straightened right leg breaking through a wall of leaves on my way down, blue light flashing across my eyes like fire.

I bent forward, balling my right hand into a fist, blue fire lighting up around my fist as I flew down toward the ground, the moon and the lightning glowing behind me, making me look strong. I squinted, trying to figure out which one was Itachi, the Chidori's light unreliable, and barely bright enough to show me a safe path to the ground. Chidori flashed again, my eyes locking onto a black cape with red clouds. I narrowed my eyes. Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi.

I pulled my fist backwards, the fire lighting up brighter despite how fiercely the rain was falling. If this attack hit, I would end it all. If this attack hit, Sasuke wouldn't be in pain anymore. If this attack hit, Sasuke and his eyes would be safe forever. It had to hit. It just had to. I pulled my fist backwards even more, narrowing my eyes as I took a deep breath, focusing more chakra into it.

"CHHHAAAAAAA!" I flung my fist downward, the top of it slamming into rock, the ground rippling upward as a result of the missed attack.

I gritted my teeth, standing up straight as the rain continued falling, the lightning streaking across the sky, the wind picking up, rippling my hair and dress harshly, the wind picking up strength as blue fire danced around my right fist which clenched at my side. _I missed. Damn it._

"Sakura!" I didn't turn. I knew Sasuke was surprised to see me. That much was expected. Itachi, on the other hand, was a bit surprised. A tiny bit.

"Haruno Sakura." He pointed out in my direction, shutting his eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi." I answered, my voice strong. Sasuke gaped at me, his eyes wide, as Chidori roared from his left hand.

"You would dare intrude on business that isn't yours?" Itachi asked simply, his eyes opening, the Sharingan glowing brightly. I met his gaze directly, unafraid. I had no reason to be scared.

"This _is_ my business, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke is my teammate, after all." Sasuke didn't move. Itachi snorted.

"Are you sure he isn't anything more than that?" I snapped my teeth together. _None of your business_.

"I told you didn't I? I told you I would protect him with everything I had. Well, here I am!" I answered, my eyes narrowed. Itachi glanced at the motionless Sasuke on his left, and sighed.

"Tedious, you Konoha ninja are. I'm not here for you. You don't interest me right now." I snarled.

What was with this guy? Brushing me off like I wasn't a threat. I focused more chakra into my right fist, slowly lifting it up to my face, sliding the gloves that I had stowed in my windbreaker's pocket just for this moment. This was it. I was going to save Sasuke. I had to do it. My pink hair blowing the opposite way of my dress, my green eyes narrowed against the wind and rain, the lightning lighting up the sky, I stood, facing the embodiment of Sasuke's demons directly, no fear in my eyes.

"WELL GET INTERESTED!"


	30. Chap 12: Arcane Circles Part 2

**Author's Note**: YAY! It's done! The Uchiha Clan Massacre Anniversary chapter is done! Back to the semi light and easy stuff. Anyway, not much to say about this chapter, even though its a bit too long, for my taste, but I didn't want to split it into an other part, which I may end up doing anyway. But anyhow, I liked doing this chapter. It was a lot of fun, even though it was not as emo as I thought it would be. I stopped listenign to Skillet after Sakura beats Itachi, so it kind of lost its emoness. Konan comes back, and Yahiko's with her! xD YahiKona 33333333! One-shot for them is coming right up! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this really, really long beast of a chapter. xD Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you for the reviews! xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything else that is obviously not mine in this chapter. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Heartbeat. I needed a heartbeat. I needed something inside my body to move. I was lifeless, frozen even. I lowered my arms to my sides, facing Uchiha Itachi quietly. The thunder roared across the sky, lightning crackling in between the clouds, the rain pounding down on the pavement on and alongside us. Itachi and I were squaring off, Sasuke left to smell the bloodlust on the air, but unable to be part of it.

I narrowed my eyes, my feet planted, as the drops of rain ran down the sides of my face, with me not even budging. I didn't attempt to flick my wet hair out of my eyes. I didn't even notice they were there. If you took your eyes off of this guy for one second, it would all be over. He was that fast. He was an S-Class criminal deviant entered in the bingo book as well as a member of the Akatsuki.

It didn't matter that I could die. I didn't really care, to be honest. I'd come face to face with death twice already, and it didn't faze me. I was a ninja. I couldn't be scared of dying. It wasn't in me to fear the possible. It wasn't in me to give up, at least not anymore. Not when I had Sasuke incapitated beside me. I had to protect him. And if I couldn't…Then I deserved whatever fate lay in store for me, be it loss, or death. My mind was made up.

I stood there, the rain and wind blowing through the air around me, whipping my dress around my legs, my windbreaker doing little to keep me warm, or shielding me from the tempest of a storm that raged in the sky above me. Itachi shifted in front of me. He was ready. I bent my legs, and glanced over at Sasuke, his black eyes throbbing, as he laid flat on his stomach, his left arm glowing with the Chidori. I couldn't face him. My eyes shut as I turned away, opening to narrowed slits when my gaze met Itachi's. _Let's do this_.

"HERE I COME!" I pushed off, flying through the air toward him, my green eyes blazing as I pulled my fist backwards.

"Fine. Come at me." He replied, weaving his hands through hand signs as I flew toward him, the rain doing nothing to stop the blue flames that lit up around my fist.

I widened my eyes at the sight of the tiger sign. _Fire style! Shit!_ I smirked. It was raining, after all. It wouldn't do a thing. Besides, I have plenty of things to take cover behind, and, because the fireball moves in a straight line, it would be easy to dodge.

The _fireballs _flew out of his mouth as he shot them toward me, while I still flew toward him, my body still in midair, cornering me. I had to evade this slew of fireballs somehow, or get hit. One of the two. I narrowed my eyes, and front flipped, lifting my feet up over my head as fast as I could, managing to get a little bit of height from that flip, and as a result, evade the fireball.

Itachi didn't even blink as my feet slammed into the ground, my movements like flashes as I zigzagged in between the remaining fireballs, taking a deep breath as I flung my fist forward, missing Itachi altogether when he flash stepped out of the way, my eyes narrowing when I slammed my hands down on the ground, swinging my right foot up into the air, Itachi dodging my kick, but managing to charge up another fireball to shoot at me.

"Sakura! Look out!" Sasuke cried, his black eyes wide, the Chidori still roaring as he struggled to get up. He wanted to fight too.

My eyes widened as it flew toward my chest, the small fireball hitting me square in the rib cage, my hands scraping across the ground as I flew through the air, the fireball sending me backwards. I back flipped against the pain, one of my eyes closed, and touched my feet to the ground as I slid backwards, dirt rising up from my feet and hands sliding across the ground, Itachi watching me with interest.

I lifted my head, my green eyes wild, my windbreaker and dress top extremely hot against my now dirty and bloody skin. The black-red grime was smeared all over my body, although the constant rain did a pretty good job of cleaning it off. I pushed off of the ground again, chakra flying into my fist once more, fire lighting up around it. One more time.

Itachi blinked, Sasuke managing to get up, and bend his legs, the two of us, Sasuke and I, coming toward Itachi from opposite directions, Cherry Blossom Impact and Chidori glowing in our hands. Itachi's eyes didn't move, as Sasuke and I pulled our hands back simultaneously, smiles breaking out across our faces. It was all over, if this attack hit.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" I cried, pulling my fist back even more, the fire flaring up even brighter as I focused more chakra into it, my green eyes bright.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's Chidori chirped even louder, the lightning bolts getting bigger, darker, and fiercer, the flash of light that pulsed from his left hand blinding.

Itachi watched, calm and cool. He wasn't afraid. In fact, he didn't even care that Sasuke and I were about to end his life. He didn't seem to give a damn about it. He just watched Sasuke and I fling our hands forward, our jutsu flying toward him. His eyes didn't even-

"Susanoo."

My eyes widened as the armor flashed into existence, faster than the speed of light, the hands scooping up Itachi then quickly lifting him up out of the way of Sasuke and I's attacks. Sasuke and I's eyes met, but we weren't afraid either. We had a plan.

I lost focus of the chakra in my right hand, and reached out, grabbing Sasuke's left wrist, right behind the roaring Chidori. I tugged him forward, Sasuke lifting his feet up off of the ground as I pulled on his wrist with both hands, pulling him around me in a circle, strength flowing into my hands.

"CHHAAAA!" I came out of the circle and threw him up into the air, letting go of Sasuke as I released my grip on the chakra in my arms, Sasuke flying up toward Itachi faster than a normal jump.

Sasuke pulled his arm backwards, his Chidori flaring up brighter than it had been, his Sharingan eyes narrowing. I planted my feet, wrenching my head up, my pink bangs swiveling alongside my head, as I smiled up at Sasuke. He was going to do it. He was going to kill his brother. With this last attack, it was all over, especially since the Susanoo had vanished from sight…? I widened my eyes. This wasn't good.

"Sasuke! Look out! The Susanoo is still there!" I cried, bending my legs and jumping up after him, reaching out with my right hand as the armor appeared, one of the hands flying toward Sasuke, slamming him down toward me.

"AAGGGHHH!" I looked back at him as he fell toward the ground, clenching my right hand into a fist as I flew up toward Itachi.

"SASUKE!" I cried, flinging my right fist to my side, the fire weaving together into a spear around my fist. It was time to end it.

I flung my fist forward, the armor swinging a shield in front of itself in an effort to block my attack, as my chakra infused fist slammed into it with a metallic clang. I shoved against the overwhelming holy power in front of me with everything I had, the excess chakra from Cherry Blossom Impact dancing along the surface of the shield, as blue as the Chidori that once roared below me. That could only mean one thing: Sasuke was unconscious.

With Sasuke down, it was just me. Only me. I was the only one standing in Itachi's way of getting Sasuke's eyes. I was the only one standing in the way of Sasuke's death. It was up to me to protect him. There was no one else. It was only me, Haruno Sakura. I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't give up here.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO KILL SASUKE, YOU HEAR ME? CHHHAAAAAA!" I shoved harder, my fist lighting up with chakra, strength flowing into it, as the shield began to crack. I was doing it.

I shoved harder, as the armor pushed back, the shield beginning to break under the staggering weight it was holding back. Me. I lifted my blazing green eyes, my scowl fierce through the pouring rain. I was pissed again. Inner Sakura rose in me, her anger flowing into my fist, giving it even more strength. _CHA! Have fun in hell, Uchiha Itachi! _

I let my temper take over my entire body, let it flow through my veins, as invisible chakra pulsed off of my body in waves, my face growing dark with rage. In some situations, anger can be your best friend, if it's controlled. But this anger was unbridled as it shoved with all of its strength against that shield from inside my fist, the chakra dancing along the surface of the shield getting darker and darker, the cracks in the shield getting bigger and bigger. It was almost broken now.

"SHANNAROOOOO!" The shield gave after one final push, my eyes narrowing as pieces of it flew past my face, glittering in the rain as I fell toward Itachi, Cherry Blossom Impact recovering to its full strength in seconds.

I pulled my fist backwards, taking a deep breath, as Itachi and I's eyes met. I knew I was leaving myself open to his Mangekyo powers. Susanoo was already on the battlefield, Amaterasu was next, the all consuming black flames. But I didn't care. So what if he burned me. At least I would die protecting someone I love. That counts for something, I think.

So, I flung my fist forward, Itachi's eyes widening as the light from my Cherry Blossom Impact lit up the entire area, the light bouncing off of the sides of the main gate, reflecting off of the shiny wet ground, wreathing Sasuke's unconscious form in bright blue, and glowing into my burning eyes. I took a deep breath, and slammed my fist into Itachi's jaw, blood flying out of his mouth and nose as he started flying off to the right, smashing through the bottom of the Susanoo armor, the plates shattering like glass.

I held my arms out, fully extended as I front flipped forward twice, keeping my legs together, a slight smile on my face as I landed, the armor vanishing from overtop of me. Itachi struggled to get up several feet away, blood falling from his forehead and eyes. He overused the Mangekyo. I quickly glanced over at Sasuke, his cheek flat against the rain soaked ground. Itachi was going to go for him. I had to stop him.

I flash stepped in front of Sasuke, sliding my feet backwards against the ground, tightening my gloves again. Itachi got up off of the ground, his bleeding eyes angry and full of loathing, just like in that vision. Then it would be my eyes that would be bleeding next. I fought back the urge to shiver. I had to be strong in the face of pain. I didn't become a ninja to just get scared and give up.

"I won't let you get anywhere near Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. I promise you." I pointed out, narrowing my eyes. Itachi glared at me out of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

"This isn't any of your business. Step aside, so I can obtain the Eternal Mangekyo!" I shook my head to the left once.

"And let you kill your brother in the process? What kind of teammate would I be if I allowed you to do such a thing?" I demanded calmly, the wind blowing wildly. Itachi blinked, not changing.

"It doesn't matter what you are to Sasuke. He's a brother from the Uchiha clan. It's his purpose that he has to serve." I snorted, shaking my head adamantly.

"It's the purpose _you_ gave him, Itachi!" I shot back, tossing my head as I shouted across the several feet of ground to answer. Itachi started to laugh, the sound of it like nails screeching down a chalkboard.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I CARE? I'M ABOUT TO GAIN IMMEASUREABLE POWER!" He cackled, throwing his head back.

I looked down at Sasuke, his poor, battered face vulnerable and weak. I shut my eyes. There was only one way out of this. Only one way that I could think of. And Sasuke wouldn't like it. But I didn't care about what he would have to say about it, right now. It was my choice. I lifted my head, and took a deep breath.

"Take my eyes." I replied, blinking my jade eyes. Itachi snorted.

"And what power do you think that will give me, huh? You're an outsider!" He shot back, laughing hysterically. I looked back at Sasuke, and smiled.

"I'll be protecting someone I love." I answered, my voice soft, as I knelt down and laid my hand on Sasuke's cold and wet cheek. Itachi laughed harder.

"HA! YOU'D WILLINGLY GIVE UP YOUR EYES FOR MY YOUNGER BROTHER? HOW TOUCHING!" He mocked, laughing even harder than he already was.

I let my butt fall onto the ground, tears running down the sides of my face, rain drops echoing them as I smiled through them, my hand gently brushing Sasuke's bangs out of his eyes. I let my tears fall onto his face, as my body began shaking, my emotions getting the better of me.

I had to keep fighting, but I couldn't like this. He wouldn't accept anything. I had nothing that would satisfy him. I had nothing that would compare to the power Sasuke's eyes held. I had nothing, but my wretched life. A thought struck me, my head jerking backwards as my bangs slid past my cheeks. _Amaterasu! That's it!_

I stood up, and faced Itachi again, my eyes glowing as my lip curled up. If this plan worked, I will have beaten another member of the Akatsuki. I planted my feet, shifting. I had to time my attacks perfectly in order for this to work. If I failed, Sasuke would die. Surely. I narrowed my eyes. _It's all on me…There's no one else…_

If I could time my dodges and attacks in such a way that Amaterasu would create something as simple as a circle or ring around Itachi and I, then I could move in a finish him off without the fear that he would kill Sasuke the instant I looked away or dodged.

The catch was, I had that damn Mangekyo I had to worry about. Not only could he see my moves before I made them, he also probably had another jutsu in store for me, something far more lethal and dangerous than the Susanoo and Amaterasu put together. I had to figure out what kind of jutsu that might be, and fast. If I didn't, Sasuke was as good as dead. I narrowed my eyes as I scowled. And I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather die than have Sasuke taken away from me.

"Haruno Sakura. May I ask you a question?" I jerked my head up, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Fine by me." I answered, my scowl shifting to one of boredom. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you care so much about Sasuke?" He asked, weaving his hands through hand signs. I gulped. _Here it comes!_

Black fireballs shot toward me out of the open air, roaring with a sort of hollow, holy power, like the Susanoo. They split the air as they flew toward me, the lightning that crackled over our heads adding to the blaze of the black flames, like they were pieces of darkness themselves. I hunched over, grabbing Sasuke in one hand, as I bent my legs. It was my turn.

I jumped up into the air, holding onto Sasuke tightly, as I front flipped above two fireballs, my teeth gritted, Sasuke's extra weight not helping my nimbleness at all. I didn't add Sasuke into the equation or plan. I was going to have to get him to a safe place inconspicuously in order for this to work. But where to take him?

A roar echoed in my ears, as I swung my head toward the left, a black fire ball coming toward me as I flew up higher into the air, my eyes narrowing. I had to dodge this, or take the blow myself. I had to. There was no other choice.

I balled my right hand up after I swung Sasuke up onto my back, holding him with my left arm and hand tightly as I turned, flinging my right fist forward, the chakra crackling around my fist when I took a deep breath, my shielded hand smashing into Amaterasu's flames, my strength shoving the fireball backward enough for me to slide off of the top of it, and send the fireball shooting toward the ground.

I looked back at the dented ground, the black flames wild and uncontrolled, but in a sort of circle like shape. _Do the fireballs lose their shape when they smash into something? _I looked back at Itachi, who was currently firing more toward me, aiming for Sasuke and I, as I flew through the air. I narrowed my eyes against the wind, gritting my teeth as I prepared to slam my fist into another one.

I did the same thing again, slamming my fist into another one, only jumping up onto the top of it with a chakra enshrouded foot after I shoved it down with my fist. I quickly turned around, Sasuke's black hair flying into my eyes, the fireball screeching through the air as it shot toward the ground.

I watched it carefully as it split apart when it touched the ground, the pieces of the fireball lighting up in a circle around the single dent that was a result of impact. _I got it! _I smiled. I had figured it out. I had figured out the secret of Amaterasu. I knew what to do now.

All I had to do was get Itachi within range of one of the balls I shoved back, and slam him with it. Once I stunned and furthermore incapitated him, I could then move in to unleash Cherry Blossom Impact, and therefore end this fight. But to achieve that goal, I had to come up with a second plan. One that didn't involve me carrying Sasuke on my back. I wouldn't get anywhere carrying him.

But I couldn't just leave him lying there, open to Itachi's attacks. I had to live with the fact that I had to fight with him on my back, just like he did back at the Gokage Summit. He had made it look so easy, so effortless. But it was a lot of work. Still, he was my teammate. Teamwork sometimes required sacrifices. If I had to give up my speed, then that was fine by me.

Another Amaterasu fireball flew toward me, bigger than the last two, its screech by far the loudest yet. I gently touched my forehead to Sasuke's, and smiled gently, closing my eyes as we flew through the air toward the fireball. He was going to be alright. I wouldn't let him die. Not now, not ever.

"You'll be okay…I promise." I murmured, as the screeching got louder, Sasuke's black hair blowing around my face, as I pressed my nose into it, inhaling quietly.

I lifted my face from Sasuke, and tightened my right fist, Cherry Blossom Impact roaring into existence, the blue fire bright and fierce, ready for anything. Sasuke's cheek rested against the side of my neck, his barely warm breath heating up the skin under my jaw, chills shooting up and down my body, as I smiled, my pink bangs swinging from side to side in front of my eyes, like a pendulum. I was ready.

"CHHHAAAAA!" I flung my fist forward after pulling it back, the fire flaring up for a split second as it slammed into the fireball, the resounding clang shaking the air around me and Sasuke.

I shoved it downward with every bit of strength I had, lifting my feet up as I looked down below me, Itachi and I's eyes meeting, my lip curling up. Perfect. I smashed my chakra enclosed feet down on the top of the fireball, sending it flying down toward Itachi, his eyes widening at the sight of it.

I looked down, and watched the fireball screech into the ground, Itachi jumping out of the way of the dent, but getting caught by the circle of flames. I spiral flipped in mid air, then started flying down toward the ground, my legs together as I picked up speed, my dress bunching up by my mid thighs, making me grateful I wore short body tight shorts underneath it.

"How-How did you-!" He exclaimed, as I came closer still, my shadow falling over top of him, my right leg straight, my left bent at the knee.

Itachi's eyes widened as I slammed my right boot onto his shoulder, pushing him down toward the ground as I balled my right hand up, rearing backwards as he fell back toward the ground, his eyes beyond wide, my jade irises a fierce emerald. This was it.

Itachi was finally going to pay for the sins he had committed. He was finally going to pay for some of his sibling's pain. He was finally going to get a taste of Konohagakure's true strength. He was finally going to eat the Will of Fire that was embodied in my fist. Itachi was going to die.

"SHANNAROOOOO!" I flung my fist forward, holding my left hand out in front of me to aim, my fingers spread.

My green eyes blazed in between my fingers, the redness of the spot under my eyes from the constant buffeting of rain, wind, and cold as well as the heat from my fresh anger making my eyes look like they were bleeding. The vision had been fulfilled.

My fist slammed into Itachi's chest, the ground rising upward as I pounded his back into the ground, rocks rising up from the earth in a wave, as I unleashed the full power of Cherry Blossom Impact on him, all of the chakra I had stored in my right hand surging out of my fist, the cracking of bones and the anguished scream of the man under me all I could hear as his blood splattered my cheeks, but the drops didn't stay there long.

The rain quickly washed them away, as Itachi's eyes shut under me, his body going limp. I sighed, hunched over, my right hand slamming into the ground as I caught myself, my panting echoing in Sasuke's ear. It was over. I had beaten Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke could now live in peace, without fear of his brother coming to take his eyes.

I smiled as I turned my head, burying my face in Sasuke's black hair, inhaling deeply. He was alright now. He was safe, and that's all that mattered. I had kept my promise. I had made Sasuke safe again. But now that I thought about it, that had been too easy.

I felt like it had been over too soon. Like Itachi had given up too fast. If he wanted to, he could've gotten out of that circle of black flames. If he really wanted to, he could've killed me quickly. Yet, here I am. In one piece.

"Don't think you beat me that easily, Haruno Sakura." My eyes widened and began throbbing. He was still alive?

A sharp kick to my chest, my bleeding, burned chest sent me flying backwards, Itachi grabbing Sasuke off of my back when I began to roll, screaming my lungs out when my searing flesh scraped across the ground, the eerie shrieks rising throughout the village. Someone had to of heard that.

I narrowed my eyes, and came back up, my pink hair swinging out behind me as I got up on my feet and hands, pulling my right fist backwards as another Amaterasu fireball flew at me. I willed my body to move, but it stayed still, as the fireball hit me, square in the chest, for the second time.

I flew backwards, rolling back across the ground, my back scraping across the rocky earth, my forehead getting all bloodied up as the dirt began to stick to my face, the rain then washing it away, the blood continuously flowing down my face. I struggled to get up onto my knees, my one eye closed against the pain, my body shaking and trembling as I lifted my face. A shot of pain in my chest drove me over the edge, my bloodcurdling scream echoing across the village.

My head dropped, as Itachi flicked his fingers, my legs and feet moving on their own, as I stood up, my arms held out away from myself, my fingers spread as I stood there, helpless, just like Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. I was helpless. Sasuke was helpless. We were both about to die.

I shut my eyes, struggling, as my chest bled, and bled, my heart pounding, as the searing black flames continued to burn me, dimmer now, but still fierce, intent on torturing me as best as they could. I wasn't going to be going anywhere for a _long_ time. Not unless Lady Tsunade was willing to stay awake for a long time.

"Haruno Sakura. You're about to die, you know." I couldn't answer; just scream as the pain overwhelmed me, as Itachi held his palm out, the flames getting brighter, their thirst for my blood getting more and more potent. I was completely helpless.

"Oh? You've already realized it? Don't worry. I'll take good care of Sasuke for you, I promise." I wrenched my head to the left, my blood curdling scream echoing through the village, as my arms tensed, my legs still while my fingers began trembling. I was completely at his mercy. I couldn't fight back.

"Does it hurt?" His voice flowed into my ear, silky smooth, sinister, as his hand peeled the pink hair that guarded my ear back, his lips curling up alongside my temple, while I still struggled.

"Go ahead, scream and struggle as much as you want. That won't satisfy Amaterasu's hunger. It longs for blood, your blood." I knew this was supposed to scare me, but it wasn't working. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Well, since you've failed him, I'll be sure to let you have a good look at Sasuke's face as he dies. It'll be fun. I'm going to enjoy myself." I felt blood snake down the sides of my face, starting at my eyes. Now the vision was fulfilled. I was crying tears of blood.

"Come here, Sasuke. I'll let you feel the most horrible pain you've ever felt in your entire life, worse than when I killed our parents in front of you." I tightened my hands into fists, fought to trash my legs, anything to be able to move, but it was futile. Sasuke was going to die.

Itachi walked toward Sasuke's limp and unconscious body, his lips curling up, the Mangekyo Sharingan bleeding as Amaterasu continued ripping through my flesh, my eyes screwed shut as tightly as I possibly could against the staggering pain I was losing myself in, my screams loud and high pitched, breaking my eardrums as I shrieked my lungs off, my legs beginning to tremble as Amaterasu continued on mercilessly, the black flames wrapping themselves around my beating heart, having nothing left to stop them. I was about to die.

"Sasuke, you see your girlfriend over there? You see how vulnerable and weak she is? She couldn't even protect you. She couldn't even protect herself." I coughed up blood in between my agonized screams, Amaterasu squeezing my heart as hard as it could, making my heart beat at the pulse rate _it_ wanted it to.

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My tortured voice rose above the village, echoing down to the stone faces, and back, louder than the roaring thunder that boomed in the sky above us, watching the show. Itachi's lips curled up at the sound of my obvious pain. He was enjoying it.

"You hear her screams? She sounds like a dove to me. Her pain is music to my ears. And now that I have you within my grasp, Sasuke, its time I took your eyes. Sakura, feel free to relax and watch. This is for you, after all." He pointed out, smiling sinisterly in my direction, Amaterasu beginning to snake through my veins, burning my entire body as it continued to squeeze my heart, the pain unbearable.

It felt like I was burning from the inside, as Amaterasu began to combust everything in its path, my arms held out from myself, my body like a T-shape, as I screamed and wailed my head off at the horrible, horrible pain, sweat pouring down the sides of my face. I could barely recognize myself anymore. I was drowning in the blackness, the pain. I was falling inside the black, the agony. There was no way I'd be able to save or protect Sasuke now. Not with this binding jutsu or genjutsu holding me still.

_That's it! _Genjutsu was his third attack. But there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I had walked right into it. And now, Sasuke was going to die, because of me. Because of my weakness. Sasuke was going to join the rest of his family, and leave me forever. He wasn't going to stay with me.

I screamed and screeched, the pain getting increasingly worse, as Amaterasu wove and slid through my veins, my arteries, crawling into every cell and pore of my body, burning everything it possibly could. I was still so helpless. I couldn't even curl in on myself. It was going to be a matter of minutes before I beat Sasuke to the afterlife. It was only a matter of time before both of us were dead.

"Alright Sasuke, stay still. I'll be as gentle as possible." The tears of blood continued flowing, as I kept on screaming, my head thrashing back and forth, my pink hair flying around my face, the rain still falling on top of us, the thunder and lightning seeming to be laughing.

I coughed up more blood, my lungs on fire, my throat numb, my green eyes dull as heavy blackish rings circled my eyes, my heart struggling to beat, as I panted in between screams, my eyes being forced to open, although I struggled as best I could, the red blood blurring the bottom of my sight in ruby, my chest rising and falling with labored breaths. It was getting harder to breathe, stay alive. I was dying, slowly and painfully.

Itachi blocked my line of sight with his back, as he reached for Sasuke's left eye, my screaming making his body shake with laughter, the sinister cackling echoing my despaired screams. Sasuke's death was seconds away. I could feel it on the air, trembling in my skull, fluttering in my fading heart, my eyes slowly beginning to drift closed, my head getting lighter and lighter.

"Here we go Sasuke, that's it, stay still…" Itachi muttered, blood dripping to the ground in front of him.

I felt my head beginning to fall backwards, the genjutsu letting go, my back falling toward the ground, Amaterasu letting go, the pain slowly fading away as my mouth dropped open, my last breath beginning to flow out of my parted lips, my chest rising for the last time. _Sasuke...I'm sorry I failed you…_

I opened my eyes a few seconds later when I realized I wasn't hitting the ground, blinking a few times, when I realized where I was. The familiar warmth of that petaled sky, as I turned my head, my green eyes blinking at the blueness of the air around me, the wind whistling through the sky gently, as I slowly declined toward the distant ground.

I looked down, the dress I had been wearing before when I came here the first time rippling against my legs, my eyes widening as I caught sight of the tight black rope of burning onyx fire binding my arms to my sides, preventing me from moving. Snowflakes and cherry blossoms fell instead of petals, the blue sky immediately shifting to that of a night sky, the sun vanishing into the horizon.

I looked around blankly, my pink hair swaying back and forth with the current of air rushing through it at a snail's pace, my eyes blinking listlessly. I was going comatose, on my way to the other side, the side without Sasuke. I blinked away tears, as orange light fell upon my legs, which I touched together at my knees, lifting myself up into what would be a sitting position as I looked around, my irises throbbing when I saw it: A total solar eclipse.

The orange light of the sun faded, a circle of russet fire rippling through the air toward me, the black rope holding me still, as the wind buffeted me, sending me flying through the air, its power slamming me right square in the chest, where it hurt. I screamed, and rolled, my eyes widening, as the orange luminosity gathered along my arms, the sparkles seeping into my skin.

I watched them sink into my blood stream, my entire body pulsing bright orange, like fire. The Amaterasu rope binding me splintered apart, freeing my arms as I smiled and sighed, my eyes lighting up, the pain subsiding almost immediately as my chakra roared through me. My hair began to blow in the wind as it became fiercer, the solar eclipse hanging in the sky directly in front of me, glowing into my eyes.

"Save him. Haruno Sakura. Please, I'm begging you." I looked around, surprised. It was the same voice I heard the first time I came here, wasn't it?

"Who are you?" I called back, pieces of light flying through the air, soft like powdery snow.

The light glowed brighter, my eyes narrowing slightly against the brightness, until a shape formed. A tall, lean, slender shape. A female, holding her face in her hands, and sobbing. I leaned forward and began to run toward her, across this crystal clear platform in the middle of the sky, her features becoming clearer as I got closer.

Long black hair that glowed a lustrous onyx in the celestial orange glow coming from the eclipse behind her. Ivory skin that picked up the traces of silver moonlight that barely showed through the new moon. Who was she? And who was she talking about? I didn't know. I just kept running toward her, my green eyes gentle.

I made it to her, and put my hands on her shoulders soothingly, stepping around the front of her to stand at her side, my face shifting into a concerned one. She didn't look at me.

"Who are you? Are you alright?" I asked, blinking. She lifted her face from her hands, and looked over at me, black eyes brimming with tears.

"One of my sons is about to be killed by my other son. What do you think?" I jerked my head backwards out of surprise. Son? So she's, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi?

"Are you, by any chance, Uchiha Mikoto?" I asked, curious. She nodded, and smiled through her tears, her black side bangs slightly wet as they touched her face in the gentle wind.

"I am. And you are Haruno Sakura." She answered, smiling gently, as the wind blew her tears away. I nodded my whole head once.

"True. So, that means that you're Sasuke's mother…" I replied, lifting my hands from her shoulders, and taking a step back.

She turned to face me, her long black hair swaying back and forth as my short pink hair was, as our eyes met. I was face to face with Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of the person I loved the most. My lips parted slightly, as I blinked. She was beautiful, her smile angelic. I looked her up and down, unsure of what to say.

What could I possibly tell her that she didn't already know? That Sasuke was in pain? That I was going to fail him because I couldn't save him? She probably already knew this. She probably already knew, and I'll bet she was blaming me for almost every bad thing that's happened to Sasuke over the past few years since her death. Because all of it came back to me, to my obvious weakness. Even though I trained my ass off under Lady Tsunade, I still couldn't protect those precious to me. And because of that, Sasuke was dying.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking, Sakura." I looked up, widening my eyes at the same time.

She was right. Her smile proved that she wasn't mad, or angry or anything. She probably was angry at someone else. I sighed quietly, through my parted lips, as I looked back at her, back at the woman who had cared and loved Sasuke so dearly. It was obvious that her death had hit Sasuke the most, that the loss of his gentle mother had carved the bigger slice into his heart.

I closed my eyes, my tears gathering at the edges of my eyes, my arms wrapping around myself, as I felt my eyebrows twitch. She gasped, and shifted, as I began to break down in front of her. I couldn't save him. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't hold him. I couldn't keep Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura…" I cried harder, gritted my teeth, my body shaking as I struggled to hold my sobs inside myself, but ultimately failing.

"Don't cry." Arms wrapped around me and held me tightly, my eyes opening wide.

"E-Eh?" Mikoto smiled as she held me close, her smile warm and soft. She wasn't mad.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. I'm here for you." I closed my eyes, and laid my hands on the inside of her shoulders, curling my fingers in tightly. I didn't want to hug her back. That would be awkward.

"I know that you're in as much pain as Sasuke is right now. But you don't need to take the burden of holding him on your own. He can take care of himself; you don't need to baby him so much." I screwed my eyes shut tighter. Her words were starting to hit home.

"I know that you're in trouble, since that's why you're here. So, let's talk about it." I buried my face into the inside of her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry I failed him, Lady Mikoto. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Itachi from getting to him. H-He bound me with Amaterasu. I couldn't fight back…" I murmured, my voice breaking. She rubbed the back of my head tenderly, like I was her own daughter.

"I know. That's why I broke the rope binding you with my chakra." I widened my eyes. That orange wave?

"So that orange light was you?" I asked, pulling my head back to look at her in the eyes, the black eyes so much like Sasuke's. She nodded.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled, titling her head to the side and closing her eyes at the same time, the spot under her eyes turning a slight pink. I smiled faintly, my jade eyes bright.

"So you know my situation?" I asked, as she pulled away, lifting my chin up so we didn't break eye contact. She nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I know about Itachi coming after Sasuke's eyes. I was afraid it would happen. But, I was surprised when you offered your eyes. I was shocked at how brave you are, Haruno Sakura." Now it was my turn to blush out of embarrassment.

"T-Thank you." I answered, then reverted right back to my serious look. She nodded.

"I'm here to help you. You said Amaterasu, right?" I nodded, tightening my right hand.

"Yes. The "All Consuming Flames", as Sasuke told me." I replied, narrowing my eyes. She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's well informed. That's true. But you figured it out, right? The secret?" I smiled and nodded. That was true. I figured it out.

"Yes. When the Amaterasu hits something, it breaks its shape, spreading out to completely overtake the object it touched or hit." I responded, smirking gently. She nodded, and smiled back.

"Correct. You really are bright for your age…But, since it's inside of you, it won't be that easy to cure. Since you've figure out that when Amaterasu hits something, it spreads out, and consumes the object. But there's a way to reverse it." She replied, the corner of her mouth curling up into a soft smile. I leaned forward, curious.

"And that is?" I asked, my right hand loosening. Mikoto lifted up her index finger on her right hand, and gazed back at me sternly like Kakashi-sensei when he's _actually_ teaching us, which rarely happens.

"Alright, listen up. The only way to remove the Amaterasu from your body is to shove it out with your own chakra. You have to flawlessly create a battering ram of chakra inside of yourself, and shove Amaterasu out with every ounce of strength you have. This isn't easy. You have to have excellent chakra control, focus, and the will to never give up, since this is nearly impossible. No one's ever been able to remove Amaterasu from their body before. And I'm not even sure this will work, but it's the only chance you have, Sakura." I widened my jade eyes, and gulped.

Forming a battering ram of chakra was one thing. Keeping that same amount of strength and never faltering in my resolve was another. How could I possibly overcome something that was born from the Mangekyo Sharingan? How could I possibly win against that?

It's true that I was strong. It's true that I was brave. It's true that I was beautiful, but what would that do? What could beauty possibly do in the world of shinobi? I looked down at my right hand, which tightened again on reflex. My gaze turned somber. How could I, as weak as I still was, save Sasuke? How could I protect those precious to me if I couldn't even save myself?

"I don't think…I'll be able to do it, Lady Mikoto." I answered, my voice soft and quiet. She blinked, but kept her composure.

"True, it's very close to impossible. It requires skills that neither of us has, as well as the fact that it might very well knock you out after you do it. But…That's why I'm here." She smiled, tilting her head to the side. I blinked a few times.

"Here?" I asked, confused. She nodded.

"Yep! I'm here to help you out. I'm here to help you save my youngest son, so long as you do something for me." I smiled back, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything, Lady Mikoto!" I answered, bowing in thanks. She smiled, and leaned forward, poking my forehead with her index finger, my head lifting upward forcefully.

"Don't doubt yourself. Believe in your abilities, okay? Oh, and tell Sasuke to grow up. He doesn't have to lock himself up every year." She smirked, her black eyes gentle. A thought struck her, and she dropped her right elbow into her left hand, her right index finger resting on her cheek as she straightened up. "Also, tell him to make sure he brushes his teeth every night, takes a shower, does his homework, is careful on his missions, minds Kakashi, plays nice with Naruto, socializes with his friends, and most of all, takes care of you." I widened my eyes, my head moving backwards in surprise. She approved of me, even though I was going to fail her? She smiled.

"Don't look at me like that. I meant it. Be sure to tell my Baby Sasuke I said that, okay?" I nodded, still dazed, the eclipse at its brightest.

"Of course, Lady Mikoto." I answered, bowing again. She bowed back, which surprised me.

"What-" She lifted her index finger again, and slid it to the right, shaking her head.

"It's something the dead do when we visit an alive person. Obito told me about it after he visited Kakashi once. He said that by bowing to the living human we visit, the bond between us gets stronger, and we can get to know each other better. I had no idea what he was saying at the time, but now it makes sense. I want to keep visiting you, Sakura. You're a sweet girl, and a lot like me." She replied, smiling slightly. I nodded, and took a step forward, hugging her suddenly.

"Thank you, Lady Mikoto. Thank you for everything. I won't let you down." I replied, my chakra roaring inside of me as I embraced my resolve and Will of Fire. I wasn't going to let her down, not after this. She smiled and hugged me back.

"It's okay, Haruno Sakura. I won't let you down either. We'll beat this, okay?" I nodded, smiling against the inside of her shoulder.

"Understood."

* * *

My eyes opened, as I regained my balance, my arms still held out and away from my body, oxygen flowing back into my lungs as I inhaled deeply, the pain beating down on my resolve, my Will of Fire, trying to break me.

"Pointless." I murmured, my chakra rising inside of me, the wind blowing around me as pieces of blue fire slashed through the trembling air, Itachi turning around, Sasuke's screaming breaking off suddenly.

"No-No way! She's breaking the Amaterasu?" He breathed, as I dredged up more chakra, summoning up what I had left with the force of my will.

_To never give up. That is my nindo, my ninja way. _I smiled as Naruto's voice drifted across my mind sweetly, his words giving me strength as my chakra rose against the holy power struggling to hold it down, to smash it into the depths of hell. I closed my eyes, and brought my hands close to my heart, the chakra glowing around me as the orange sparkles gathered along my skin, the blue fire circling the ground at my feet, like Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri when it was charging up.

I could feel Lady Mikoto's fiery chakra burning inside me, waiting for release, as I focused on the image of a battering ram in my mind, the chakra solidifying within my chest, my heart. Amaterasu continued to squeeze my chest, searching for a way in, for a way to beat me down enough to give up. But all it touched was blinding light, which it promptly flinched away from.

My body began pulsing radiant orange light, Lady Mikoto's strength blossoming inside of me, her chakra combining with mine, as I focused on the shape of a battering ram. Itachi widened his eyes, the Mangekyo Sharingan bleeding ruby blood, his face utterly shocked that I was still alive, and able to barely move.

"What the _hell_ are you, Haruno Sakura?" I didn't answer, my lips curled up into a gentle smile as I focused on the image, my chakra drawing back, winding up, preparing to snap forward to slam Amaterasu out of my body. I was ready.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder, and I turned toward it, my eyes opening. Lady Mikoto stood beside me, her smile gentle and bright, as she nodded. She was ready too. We were both ready to kick Amaterasu's ass out of my body. It was about time we did that. I nodded back, and smiled back, turning to face Itachi, my eyes narrowing. _Here we go. _

I let go, my chakra shooting forward, Amaterasu flying out of my body in one onyx-orange colored ring, the blue chakra fire on the ground beginning to vanish as the wind calmed, the onyx orange colored ring flying off of my body with one pulse. Others followed that one, as I opened my eyes, shoving the remaining traces of all consuming black flame out of my veins, arteries, cells, muscles.

Lady Mikoto and I's powers washed through my entire body, wiping away every pieces of the remaining Amaterasu, then released it through my open pores, the gathered energy pulsing off of me in one single ring that echoed the beat of my heart. With each heartbeat, I was healing myself, I was getting stronger. I could protect Sasuke now, with Lady Mikoto helping me.

I held my arms out from myself, as the light gathered along my body, covering my entire form, the last of the Amaterasu flying off of me into the air as shockwave, the attack buffeting Itachi as he let go of Sasuke, holding his arms in front of his eyes to protect himself, but it was futile. He got hit with his own jutsu. Dirt lifted up from the ground, as I bent my legs, and took off, running toward him with the orange glow sparkling around me.

I pulled my right hand back, blue chakra flaring into existence around it, as I took a deep breath, running through the dirt and fireballs aimed at me, dragging my right fist along the ground, the earth denting at the strength of Cherry Blossom Impact. I ran faster still, Lady Mikoto shining inside me, pushing me on, lending me her strength, Cherry Blossom Impact getting stronger.

Itachi and I's eyes met, as I broke through the dirt and fireballs, right in front of him, my body rearing backwards, my fist glowing brighter as my jade eyes blazed wildly, my anger and strength rippling through me. My resolve and Will of Fire roared inside of my heart as it pounded in anticipation, ready for this moment.

"SHANNAROOOO!" I flung my fist forward, slamming it into his gut, his back bending forward as all of the air flew out of his lungs, blood flying out of his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes, and shoved my fist forward in the shape of an arc, slamming his back into the ground, the earth denting in as a result, the rocks lifting up from the rippled ground like petals, the earth underneath me shaking from the impact of my strength against Itachi's helpless form. I looked down, panting as the rocks flew past my eyes, free from their binds, Itachi's face frozen in shock, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes blank and dull. Dead. Finally.

I stepped around him, and quickly scooped up Sasuke, jumping out of the dent in the ground, as the lightning struck the boulder above Itachi, the boulder splintering apart, the pieces falling on top of him, crushing him under their weight. I watched the rocks settle in place, the dirt rising up from the ground soundlessly, as I sighed, knowing it was now over. Or so I thought.

"Hand over the Uchiha, and no one gets hurt." A voice commanded from the bushes, silver objects flying toward Sasuke and me.

I turned toward the edge of the bushes where the kunai came from, and narrowed my eyes, the side effect that Lady Mikoto talked about kicking in. I couldn't move. It took all of my chakra to force Amaterasu out of my body, and now I was suffering for it. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't protect Sasuke, even after _that_. I couldn't do anything.

I braced myself, hugging Sasuke close to me, showing my back to the kunai in an effort to shield him from their sharp pointed edges. It was the only thing I could do at the moment. It was the only thing I could do in order to protect him, the one most precious to me.

"Sasuke!" I cried, burying my face into his luminous black hair, screwing my eyes shut, preparing for the pain. None came.

"Shikigami no Mai." I widened my eyes, turning and looking up at the still form of Konan, her white wings gently beating to keep her up off of the ground, an orange haired man about the same age as she was standing beside her, the kunai tight in his hands.

"Konan." I breathed, blinking my jade eyes, as pieces of paper fell to the ground alongside her, a result of her jutsu.

"Sakura, are you alright? More importantly, is Uchiha Sasuke alright?" I nodded for the first part, and slid my hand over Sasuke's heart, closing my eyes, and concentrated. It beat against my palm gently, barely there, but still there.

"I'm okay, could be better, but I'm still okay. Sasuke's alive too." I replied, nodding my whole head again, Konan turning around, her amber eyes gentle.

"That's good. We came when we heard the screaming, but we stayed hidden until the absolute last moment, which would be right now, since you had taken care of that doppelganger of Itachi just fine without help." I widened my eyes.

"A doppelganger? You mean he's still alive? Man, this'll never end." I mused, holding Sasuke tightly, as the orange haired man next to her turned and smiled gently.

"You hit him pretty good. What jutsu was that? In Amegakure, we've only ever seen Water style jutsu. But that clearly wasn't Water style." I blinked, and smiled, tilting my head to the side.

"Cherry Blossom Impact. Lady Tsunade taught it to me." I replied, the orange haired man smiling back, his eyes slightly wide.

"I see. Anyway, why don't you take your boyfriend and get out of here, okay? Konan and I will handle it." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Thanks, sir." I retorted, sliding Sasuke onto my back, and bending my legs, getting ready to jump. The orange haired guy narrowed his eyes.

"Yahiko. My name's Yahiko, for your information." He shot back. Konan smiled, her wings beating gently.

"I'll see you again soon, Haruno Sakura?" She asked, her amber eyes bright. My jade eyes sparkled.

"Of course." I replied, then jumped, leaping into the trees.

"Come back with the Uchiha, girl!" I didn't stop, keeping my eyes forward as I continued running, Konan and Yahiko holding the man and his accomplices off while I ran through the trees.

I continued jumping through the trees, the sounds of fighting ninja fading away as I jumped further and further into the outskirts of the village, unsure of where I was going, but some unknown force driving me to someplace. Although I had no idea where I was going, some part of me did.

I closed my eyes as I flew through the air, Sasuke's black hair blowing against my neck, his head lying against my shoulder blade, his arms limp over my shoulders, as I continued, dredging up some chakra. I had to talk to her again, because she was driving me toward someplace. Wherever I was going, she knew, and was moving me to that place.

I followed her direction, letting Lady Mikoto control my legs, as I watched Sasuke's lifeless face tenderly, smiling against his temple slightly, as Lady Mikoto possessed my legs, driving my body through the trees skillfully, seeming to know the landscape like the back of her hand. I narrowed my eyes, having suspicions. I knew where we were going now.

* * *

After wandering for about twenty minutes, I found myself in front of another gate. One with the Uchiha clan symbol painted in the center, the colors faint and faded. Judging by the looks of the desolate houses, and stale wind, it was abandoned. I looked back, at the distant village, the rain pouring down on me, visibility nonexistent. I had to take shelter somewhere.

Without any other choice, I walked on, gently pushing the gate open with my right hand, and peering around the edge of the door carefully. The rain poured down on the broken houses, the torn flags that hung from the poles washed out, except for the now browned stains of blood.

The rotted wooden gate under my hand suddenly felt warm, as my mouth dropped open, my eyes scanning the dismal place where Sasuke had grown up. I watched the rain flow through the hollowed earth, the stream running between my feet, the puddle I was standing on rippling as I shifted. I wasn't sure. I turned and looked back at Sasuke, his face cold and white.

"What do you think? Sasuke? Should we take shelter here for the night?" I asked, smiling gently.

A shot of pain stabbed through my chest, and I crashed to the ground, barely able to keep Sasuke on my back as the pain surged through my chest. I looked down, blood dripping and running down the front of my dress, my black dirt smeared and slashed and burned skirt having suffered as well. I zipped up my windbreaker so I didn't have to look at it. Still, I had to get Sasuke someplace warm.

I staggered forward, holding onto Sasuke as my legs began to wobble, my chest burning like it was on fire. The rain, thunder, and lightning roared and hissed as I continued through the street, passing house after house, the stale smell wafting into my nose as I continued on, my left eye closed against the pain in my chest.

"Sakura…Is that you?" I turned my head, smiling in relief. Sasuke's eyes stared back at me blankly as he blinked, his face devoid of all emotion, his irises glazed over.

"Sasuke…" I sighed, as I trudged on, walking down the street as Sasuke began to hold onto me.

"Itachi. Is he-" I blinked.

"Gone. He won't bother you for a long time. Not after I shattered Susanoo as well as figured out Amaterasu." I answered, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay…" He replied, his voice trailing off. I focused on the street, and smiled.

"Where do you want to go? Where was your house?" I asked, glancing around as the rain began to get fiercer. Sasuke just held me tighter.

"Left, then right…Big house…" I turned left, then looked to my right, a huge house staring back at me, the dark windows slightly foreboding.

I gulped, and blinked. The huge doors beckoned me closer, the patio seeming to welcome Sasuke and I's presence. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in there. My stomach tied itself into a knot, as my heart pounded in my chest. Sasuke turned his head, looking at his house along with me, the rain beating down on us.

"This is it, right?" I asked softly, shifting on one of my legs, my green eyes narrowed and soft. Sasuke nodded, holding onto me tighter.

"Yes, this is it." Even though he said it was his house, I still hesitated. Sasuke smiled, and looked down at me, his characteristic smirk flashing across his face.

"You aren't scared, are you?" He asked smoothly, smirking all the while. I smiled back, the tip of our noses close to touching, our eyes soft and gentle.

I couldn't lie. I didn't have the heart to lie to him. After that, that horrible experience about ten minutes ago, the burning sensation jolting back through my chest, my knees crossing to the ground, my arms wrapping around myself as my chest burned, my heart skipping beats in my rib cage. Sasuke jerked his head backward, as I turned my face away, my side inching toward the ground.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" He demanded, as my side crashed to the ground, my chest burning. He crawled over to my front side, and took my face in his hands tenderly.

"It'll be alright." I opened my right eye, and, pushing against the pain, I stood up shakily, Sasuke following, smiling gently.

He grabbed my hand, and led me up the path, smiling gently as I laid my head on his shoulder, as he slid open the front door, and walked through, glancing from side to side, being cautious. He gently pulled on my hand, and slid his shoes off as I shut the door behind us, sliding my boots off with my feet. I sat down on the stairs, as he went to go warm up the fireplace, my hands shaking as they sat on the floor next to me.

If it hadn't been for Konan and Yahiko, Sasuke and I would be dead by now. I shivered as I remembered my supposed final breaths, Itachi's laugh, and the feeling of hopelessness that had overtaken me as I fell back into that flowered sky, the cherry blossoms raining down from the sky, as I flew down toward the ground, a black flaming rope holding my arms to my sides, the Amaterasu, at an angle, my eyes limply shut, my pink hair swaying back and forth with the gentle wind.

I had gone there again, only the sky wasn't bright. It had been that of a solar eclipse, the new moon and sun glowing, as gentle snowflakes lightly rained down on the tight black rope that bound me, the flakes sizzling and evaporating when they touched Amaterasu. Then, I heard Konan. She saved me, while Yahiko saved Sasuke. It hurt to admit it, but I was still so, so weak.

"Fire's warm, Sakura." I turned my head, and nodded, blinking when I saw Sasuke holding out towels.

"What're these for?" I asked, getting up and walking toward him. Sasuke unfolded one, setting the rest on the floor next to him, and started drying my hair with it.

"To dry yourself off, silly." He answered, smiling in an effort to lighten the mood, which was unlike him.

"I know, Sasuke." He slid his hand up the side of my face, and blinked.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked, his left hand resting on my chest, where it burned. I flinched, and shook my head.

"Nothing, Sasuke. I'm just tired, and cold. My dress is soaked, and torn, and I'm filthy." I answered, gesturing to the dirt patches on my body.

"I know, and I know how to fix it. There's a pond out back, which is shielded by the trees, so it won't rain on you. You could take a bath in it, if you wanted to."

I sighed, and nodded when he suggested taking a bath, Sasuke leading me to the pond he spoke of , sliding open the door, my eyes widening at the sight of a huge rock floored and walled steaming bath, with towels, soap, and what I assumed to be clothes next to it. I sighed again.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, this is amazing! I can't see any algae or anything!" I exclaimed, peering into the water carefully. He snorted.

"I burned all of the algae and washed the ashes out." I swung my head toward him, my eyes wide.

"In two minutes?" I asked, cocking my head. He snorted again, as I kept my back to him, taking off my sweatshirt, Sasuke stiffening when it dropped to the wooden floor.

"Uh, Sakura…Why're you, uh, stripping in front of me?" I turned my head, and coyly smirked at him over my shoulder. Sasuke's face went beet red when I started taking off what was left of my dress, Sasuke's eyes going wide when my bra and shorts appeared.

"You didn't think I was going to strip naked in front of you, did you?" I replied smoothly, Sasuke shaking his head a little _too_ fast.

"Uh, no. But uh, I was, um…" I shifted, flattening my hand on my hip, the other dangling at my side.

"Yes…?" I answered, leaning my forehead forward, our bangs mixing as our foreheads touched.

"Nothing. I'll work on getting the fire warmer, okay?" He replied, walking back into the house without another word.

I peeled off the rest of my clothes, and slowly slid into the steaming hot water, sighing when the warmth enclosed me, the burn on my chest completely vanishing when the warm water touched it. I reached for the shampoo, and lathered up my hair after I dunked, my lips curled up into a smile, one knee on the floor of the bath, as I cleaned my hair twice, dunking under water to rinse each time. Once I washed my face and washed the conditioner out of my hair, and shaved my legs and armpits, I stood up, and wetted a washcloth, lathering it up with soap, the surface of the water lapping at the nearly faded kiss mark in the middle of my lower back.

I gently started washing my chest, the blood and grime coming off easily, the patches of severely burned flesh stinging as I swathed the soapy washcloth over them, my head dropping at the pain, but I kept going, washing myself. Once I finished with that, I rinsed off, and stood again, my right hand glowing with green fire, as I began healing myself.

A few minutes later, I started healing my chest, the fire glowing gently, as the water lapped at my lower back, nice and warm. I smiled as the pain in my chest subsided, the rain, thunder, and lightning far away, distant from my sanctuary. I heard the door slide open, and I turned, my jade eyes widening, as Sasuke's face went red. He could see the side of my right breast, fully. This time, I didn't have anything to cover myself.

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just stood there, healing my chest as I watched Sasuke's face sift through multiple shades of red, scarlet, russet. He was human after all. I sighed, and looked down, scanning my chest for more wounds. There was a huge slightly red patch yet, but other than that, I was fully healed. I reached for a towel, and wrapped in around the top of my body, stepping out, then carefully wrapping it around the rest of me, securing it around my sore ribcage, Sasuke watching me with slightly blank eyes, his face devoid of all emotion.

"Thank you, for the bath, Sasuke. I feel better now." I murmured, as I picked up my clothes, which I recognized to be a thick strapped camisole, ruffled miniskirt, and undergarments.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, holding up the bra. He fought back laughter.

"I, uh…" We both knew. There was no need to explain.

"Karin." We answered at the same time, Sasuke stepping behind the door to let me have privacy, me smiling. What a gentleman.

I dressed quickly, pulling on the undergarments, the Lolita camisole coming next, then the skirt, the mid thigh high tights last. I shook my hair, the water flying out of it, my hands rubbing with a towel to get the rest. I quickly drained the water, then dumped more into the bath from the rain filled bucket beside the bath, the smoldering rocks at the bottom of the bath warming the water for Sasuke.

"Alright, your turn!" I called, gathering my clothes, and sliding up the door with a soft smile on my face, Sasuke leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finally. You take forever." He answered, stepping away from the wall with a soft smirk. I smiled, and tilted my head slightly, swaying on my feet a bit. _His smile…Dazzles me…_

"Sure I do." I replied, my green eyes sparkling gently.

Sasuke took a step forward, and rested his hands on my upper arms, his onyx irises taking on a slightly teasing luster. I looked at him simply, smiling brighter, the wind ruffling my pink hair gently, as we stared at each other, our hearts beating in unison.

He leaned his face forward, my eyes closing, as his forehead gently touched mine, his lips inches from mine, my body going still with anticipation, as he slid his hands down my arms, my lips curling up gently as I smiled, the wind blowing my pink hair around my face as it got fiercer.

His lips touched mine, as he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me tightly, my hands lifting upward to hold his face, my mouth parting against his. The wind twined itself around us, held us, cradled us, soothed the aches in our hearts as we kissed each other deeply, relieved that each other was alive and well, grateful to be holding each other as tenderly as we were.

Had I not had tact, I probably would've tackled him when he came up that close to me. I wouldn't have waited. Just like I did with Gaara. I didn't wait. I just threw myself into it, making myself look like an even bigger slut than Ino ever will. But with Sasuke, I could never be a slut. I couldn't ever throw myself at him. He was too guarded. He kept his walls firmly planted around himself, stubbornly keeping everyone out of reach, distancing himself from others.

But with me, he could let his walls come crashing down, and let me in, let me hold him. He needed someone to love him, someone to get past his rough and sarcastic exterior. Inside, he was a beautiful person. He just needed someone to trust, to depend on. To comfort him.

Judging by how tightly he was holding me, and how deep and intense his kisses were, it was true. His arms that were wrapped around me so tightly gripping me even harder, fiercer as he pulled me closer, holding me against him, our foreheads touching as I pressed my lips to his deeply, Sasuke's response just as intense, hungry, fierce.

We kissed each other for a few minutes, pouring our feelings into each other, thankful that we were alive, and able to hold each other in our arms. I gently, but firmly pushed Sasuke against the wall, holding him there as my forearms held him there, my hands cradling his head in my palms tenderly, Sasuke's arms around my back, holding onto me as tightly as he possibly could without suffocating me.

My lips parted against his, my breath coming in a wild gasp, my eyes opening slightly, my vision cloudy as I locked gazes with Sasuke, sweat pouring down the sides of my face, as we held each other, Sasuke's eyes opening slightly, our irises, jade and onyx, glued to each other. I pulled back, my hands knotted in his hair, my oxygen intake coming from ragged pants.

Sasuke rested his forehead on mine, leaning in to kiss me again, this time gentler. Our lips touched again, but only for a short time, because we pulled away again, exhausted, Sasuke sliding down the wall to sit down on the floor, holding me in his arms, my forehead dropping to his shoulder as he clutched me tightly.

"You need to take your bath, right?" I murmured, panting. Sasuke nodded against the side of my head, smiling.

"Yeah, but this is a lot more rewarding." I smirked, turning my head slightly. He was kidding.

"I'll wait by the fireplace, then I can reward you even more." I answered, whispering quietly into his ear, as he'd done to me many times before.

Sasuke nodded, and let go, standing up, bringing me up in front of him, and leaned in, kissing my forehead tenderly, holding my shoulders, the wind ruffling my pink hair as I stood still, my eyes wide, my lips parted, my hands against his chest.

"I'll see you there, Sakura." He replied, mouthing his words against my forehead, his lips curling up into a gentle smile. I nodded, smiling back.

"Hurry up." I answered coyly, throwing him a smile over my shoulder as I walked away, my hands knotted behind my back as I tilted my head, closing my left eye at the same time, winking playfully.

"I won't take _too_ long, Sakura." Sasuke answered, smirking his smug smirk that I loved the most.

I turned around as he opened the door to the bath, and shut it behind him, my footsteps echoing down the hallway as I moved toward the warmth snaking down the corridor toward me, inviting me to the fireplace. I walked toward it, smiling slightly, as I continued down the hallway. I slid open the door where the warmth was coming from, and stepped inside, shutting it behind me.

I lifted up my arms, my hands alongside my shoulders, my eyes wide. It was a large room, decorated with pictures and various items that you'd normally find in a home, like pots, vases, withered flowers. I looked along the floor, the mats still soft, although flattened as if having been stepped on numerous times, proof that Sasuke's family had indeed lived here.

My eyes stopped at a huge brown spot in the middle of the floor, and I took a few steps toward it, the fire crackling in front of it. I knelt down, resting my fingertips on the brown spot lightly, closing my eyes. A light fluttering tickled my fingertips, the chakra points in them, my lips curling up into a gentle smile. Lady Mikoto's chakra was here. I opened my eyes, and looked around again, turning my body slightly.

"So this is where you died, huh? In your own living room…That's so horrible." I murmured, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear me.

I stood up, and watched the fire dance, its scarlet hue giving away the fact that it was made from chakra, evident of Sasuke's laziness. He obviously didn't feel like making a fire from scratch, the lazy fool. I smiled gently, shifting as I watched the flames, my hand on my hip. The thunder, lightning, and rain roared outside, undaunted. I closed my eyes, and clasped my hands together, focusing my chakra.

Green fire glowed around my right hand, as I lifted it toward my chest, starting to heal the rest of it, the red patch slowly fading away as I concentrated, smiling slightly, the warmth of the fire enclosing me in luminous heat. My heartbeat lightened, fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird, as my face flushed soft pink. I could feel him. He was coming back.

"Is the fire warm enough?" Sasuke asked when he opened the door, stepping through it, then sliding it shut. I opened my eyes, and looked up from my chest, nodding.

"Yes, it's definitely warm enough." I replied, as Sasuke walked toward me, wearing a shirt and pants, a normal outfit for him, nothing fancy, like mine.

"That's good. My chakra wasn't working for me when I was trying to dredge it up, so, uh…If it's too hot, I'm sorry." I smiled, and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I answered, kneeling down, lifting my flaming hand away from my now healed chest, the pieces of green fire fading away. Sasuke sat down in front of me, the fire on my right side.

"About Itachi…I, uh…I'm sorry." I murmured quietly, looking down, my eyes staring at the floor. Sasuke widened his eyes, but stayed silent. I lifted my face, tightening my hands on the floor beside me.

"But, I managed to get him in the end, although it was only a doppelganger. Despite that, he won't come back for a long time, because I shattered Susanoo, and figured out the secret of Amaterasu. So if he comes back, I'll be able to help you out better, instead of rushing in without knowing what I was up against." I continued, my voice rising slightly. Sasuke stayed silent, but his face remained open, expectant.

"However, the only reason why I was able to save you, was because of your mother, Lady Mikoto." His eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

"My mother? But she's dead. I saw her dead body myself." I smiled, tilting my head.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked, blinking innocently. Sasuke smiled.

"Good point." I nodded, and shifted, sitting down.

"Anyway, your mother saved me from Amaterasu. She came to me, to that place I was when I nearly died from that Water Prison while I was fighting Megumi. She was the voice I heard at that time. She brought me back, showed me those images and visions about you and the others, instilling the will to never give up within me again. She helped me this time, gave me strength to drive Amaterasu out of my body. Had it not been for her, I would be dead right now." I started, my face serious. Sasuke leaned forward, curious.

"Was she sad? Did she say anything to you, about being angry?" I looked up, and shook my head.

"She wasn't mad at all. Although, she was crying when I first saw her. But, then we started talking, about you and Itachi, and me. She told me a few things, one or two more important than the others. All in all, I think she approves of me, even though I nearly let you die. She didn't seem angry at the fact that I was weak. She just held me and comforted me like she was my own mother. It was soothing, in a way." I continued, Sasuke smiling for a split second, then looking away.

"She was always like that. Kind and gentle. She was the only one I could talk to about my problems and school days. She was always there, when my father was out training with Itachi. I never spent any time with my father before he died. I didn't really think he liked me very much, because I wasn't _just_ like Itachi. I thought he resented me for it. But my mother told me that when they were alone together, all my father ever talked about was me. She comforted me, and cared about me a lot." He replied, smiling sadly, lights swimming in front of his eyes. I blinked, and turned to the fire, smiling gently.

"She sounds like she was a pretty cool woman, Sasuke." I answered, watching the flames dance. Sasuke nodded.

"She was pretty cool. I miss my mother. But, I can't change it. They're gone, and I'm still weak. I couldn't kill my brother earlier, and I had to count on someone else to save me. How pathetic is that?" I looked over at him, my face level and even. He wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"How do you think I feel? Konan and Yahiko had to come and save my ass because all of the chakra I dredged up and released in order to remove Amaterasu left me exhausted and unable to move, as Lady Mikoto warned me to be careful of. Had I not of gotten caught by whatever jutsu had caught me, we wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place, Sasuke. It's all my fault." I replied, holding my left hand to my heart earnestly. Sasuke snorted.

"Maybe we wouldn't have been in that situation at all if I'd of killed my brother a long time ago. It all comes back to me, Sakura, so don't even try to take the blame on yourself." I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Blaming yourself won't change anything, you know. Itachi's long gone by now, and probably unconscious and blind. He won't be able to come back, let alone _see_ anything for a long, long time. I made sure of it." I responded as gently as I could, Sasuke looking back at me out of the corner of his left eye, silent. I shifted, looking at the fire.

"Your mother told me to tell you to brush your teeth every night, take a shower, do your homework, mind Kakashi-sensei, play nice with Naruto, socialize with your friends, and take care of me." I listed, counting them off on my fingers. Sasuke smiled, blinking.

"Well then. I took care of two of those already. That leaves homework, minding Kakashi, playing nice with Naruto, socializing with my friends, and what was the last one?" I jerked my head back, blushing as my pink bangs fell into my eyes.

"T-Taking care of me." I stuttered, as Sasuke smiled again, nodding once.

"I thought so. Well, I guess it can't be helped." I watched him slide closer to me, my body not moving, motionless. Sasuke's forehead came down on mine, his right hand gently cradling the side of my face.

"But I'm alive. And for that, I'm truly grateful." I blinked, surprised at what he chose to say, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, and sliding down the sides of my face. Sasuke sighed quietly, smiling.

"Don't cry. You saved me, protected me, held me." I gritted my teeth, trying to hold my tears in as my eyes shut tighter, my hands lifting up to rest against his chest, my body leaning toward him.

"Sasuke…Thank you…." I replied, my voice and body shaking. Sasuke smiled against my T-zone.

"Mhm." He answered, staying still. I somehow got a hold of myself, my tears vanishing back into my eyes.

We sat there like that for a couple minutes, reveling in each other's closeness, just finally happy. We weren't in any danger, we were safe. I shifted closer, Sasuke wrapping his arms around me tightly, my head lying on his shoulder, the warmth of the fire dancing across my skin, as the sound of Sasuke's rhythmic echoing in my ear.

"Sakura, are you sleepy?" He asked after another two minutes, his voice smooth and gentle against my ear. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, holding him tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm tired. You?" I asked gently, my voice soft. He nodded, his lips curling up against my ear.

"I feel a little light headed right now, to be honest." I widened my eyes, my face twisting in alarm as I pulled backwards to look him in the eyes.

"Light headed? Are you alright?" I demanded, holding his face firmly. He blinked his onyx eyes, staring back at me.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Don't worry." I sighed, and returned to hugging him.

"Thank goodness." I answered, my voice soft. Sasuke laid back, letting go of me, laying his hands behind his head against the floor. I curled up into a loose ball beside him, laying my head on his right side, my arms bent at the elbows in front of me, against the floor.

"Sasuke, I wonder…Why do you and I always do things like this? We always end up getting into trouble and saving each other. Why does it always happen to us?" I asked, Sasuke laying his right arm over me, his hand sliding into my hair on the left side of my head.

"I really don't know. I honestly don't know the answer to that, which is weird. But, the bad things seem to have good things come out of them." I smiled, my eyes shutting.

"And what might they be?" I asked, Sasuke lightly drawing circles with his hand against the side of my head.

"I don't know, the good things that have happened to us. Like Naruto and Hinata getting together, or Karin becoming a friend instead of an enemy." I sighed.

"That's happened to our circle of friends, not just the two of us." I corrected teasingly. Sasuke nodded, and sighed.

"I guess I'm trying to say that because of all those bad things, the two of us have gotten a little closer. And a little stronger." I laughed slightly, and curled my legs in a little more.

"Remember when we first "met"? Like when we were right beside that bench for the first time, alone together?" Sasuke was silent for a few seconds.

"I guess so. What about it?" I smiled.

"That's when I first figured out how I felt about you. Although I was weak back then, and couldn't really help you out all that much, you still in a sort of way acknowledged me." I replied, opening my eyes. Sasuke laughed once.

"I called you annoying and said that you made me sick, which is still true to this day." I narrowed my eyes, my eyebrows twitching.

"And you're still conceited, and unnaturally adorable." I answered hotly, sticking my tongue out at Sasuke playfully. His smug smile appeared, brighter than usual as he looked down at me.

"Some things never change." He replied, blinking once, my jade eyes sparkling.

"I guess, or else you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't be me." I answered, smiling brightly, as I rolled up onto my stomach, my face right beside his, Sasuke turning his head to face me.

"God forbid you weren't you, Sakura. All hell would break loose." I waved my legs up into the air, laying my index finger on the spot under my eyes, which blushed a soft pink at his comment.

"I guess so, and if you weren't-HEY! YOU LITTLE IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A MONSTER?" I shouted, my fist waving in the air angrily. Sasuke smirked, and laughed teasingly.

"I'm only kidding. Relax, would you? I'm just playing with you." He laughed, holding my face with his right hand tenderly, his onyx eyes glowing with amusement.

"I don't like being called a monster." I snorted, turning my head away stubbornly. He brushed my hair away from my eyes softly.

"I can see that. All well. I guess I'm a monster too then, right?" I shook my head, turning back to face him.

"No, you're aren't. I'm just overreacting, like usual." I answered playfully, closing my left eye coyly as I smiled. Sasuke smirked, as I laid back down on my side, my head lying on his right lung lightly, my eyes shutting the instant I plopped down.

"You sleepy?" I nodded soundlessly. It was true. I was tired.

"Yes. You?" He sighed, relaxing.

"The room won't stop spinning..." He answered, his voice trailing off, as he drifted off to sleep, his chest rising and falling under my head, the sound of it soothing me.

"Goodnight, Sasuke…" I replied, curling up tighter, alongside him. Sasuke laid his arm over me, the fire crackling beside us.

"Goodnight, Sakura…" Then he was quiet.

I took deep breaths, hanging on desperately, straining to hear what was going on outside, unable to hear anything except the rain and wind, the thunder and lightning having faded. I struggled, but I couldn't hear anything, except Sasuke's breathing right next to my head, his breath ruffling the hair on the top of my head, his lung rising and falling under my head.

I shut my eyes tighter, slowing my breathing down to match his, focused on listening to the sound of the flames crackling in the fireplace. It was a soothing sound, aside from the rain pounding on the roof above our heads, the sky brightening with the lingering lightning, the thunder softer than it had been before. I smiled gently, and sighed.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Mhm."


	31. Chap 13: Recovering

**Author's Note**: Well, this is a piece of crap. Just like the previous chapters. I guess I just wanted to get this chapter over with so that I could get closer and closer to what I really want to write. I've got two chapters that I really want to do, and the whole "Sasuke waking up piece" is standing in my way of the really light and easy stuff. I'm slowly losing interest in continuing this story. It seems to have no end to me. Dx Sadly. But unfortunately, I have a few ideas on where this story could go. I already have a spin offish thing in mind, but other than that, this story's ending soon. xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything that is mentioned in this chapter. I do not own ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!

* * *

"Sakura, how is he? Is he alright? Sakura!" I picked up my head from the surface of my locker.

"Naruto…" I replied groggily, wiping at my eyes. Naruto bounced next to my locker, Karin's face in one hand, her other hand on her cocked hip.

"I tried, Sakura. He wouldn't leave me alone." I sighed, and turned around.

The truth was, I honestly didn't know how Sasuke was doing. I hadn't seen him since this morning. And I was only there for about ten minutes, just long enough to check up on his condition. I was a medic ninja after all. But because of my detour, I was late for school. Rin-sensei hadn't been too happy about it.

"What on earth possessed you to be late for my class, huh?" She'd cried, holding her lower back as if she was in terrible pain.

I'd not known how to respond, so I'd walked to my seat silently, sitting in the cold chair and hoisting my books up onto my desk top sadly. Karin had turned around, her red bangs hanging in her eyes, ruby irises concerned, not knowing what had happened.

None of them knew. None of them knew that Sasuke and I had fought for our lives a few hours or days ago. I couldn't follow time. Time wasn't my friend. It had never been. It had always tried to take me away from all of those precious to me. I had nearly died _twice_ now, and yet, I'd always triumphed over it. Time and I were enemies. Rin-sensei had sensed this lamenting twinge in my mood, and walked toward me, her chocolate eyes soft as I'd began writing the notes down.

"Sakura, are you alright? Is something troubling you?" She'd asked gently, stopping at my desk, and looking down at me. I'd looked up, and shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm alright." I'd lied, glancing over at Sasuke's seat quickly. I'd have to copy notes for him too, and get all of his homework as well. I'd had a rough day ahead of me. Rin-sensei picked up on this one sided exchange.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" I'd narrowed my eyes, and kept my eyes averted. I wasn't going to answer. Instead, Karin had stood up from her seat, and raised her hand.

"Rin-sensei, I know where Sasuke is. He's in the hospital, because he received an injury yesterday." Karin had answered for me, giving me a lopsided wink. She'd had my back.

And now, standing in front of my locker, with Karin right beside me, I couldn't help but feel strong again. Like I was myself, instead of this frozen person I was being. I felt alive again. I knotted my hands behind my back, closing my eyes as I tilted my head to the side, smiling at the same time at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto! I saw him this morning, and he's alright! He has a heartbeat, although it's not steady yet, but other than that, he's alright." I answered cheerfully, Naruto smiling happily.

"Thank goodness! Thank you, Sakura!" I sighed, and smiled again.

"It's fine." I replied, Karin shifting alongside me.

"How are you feeling? Are you fully recovered from your "adventures" yesterday?" I shivered unconsciously, the memory of Amaterasu gripping my heart in its burning black grasp still frightening.

"I'm alright. I healed myself a little while after, when Sasuke and I were safe in that house Konan, Yahiko, and Naruto found us in." I answered, turning back to my locker. Karin crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened Sakura?" She asked when Naruto took off toward Hinata, who was coming closer along with Temari. I sighed. Karin didn't give up.

"Sakura, please. Sasuke's my friend too." I sighed again, and blinked.

"Sasuke nearly died because I couldn't protect him. Itachi completely overwhelmed me. I was powerless. I managed to defeat Susanoo, but Amaterasu was too much for me to handle on my own. And because of that, Sasuke nearly died." I answered honestly, Karin's face softening.

"I'm sorry. If I lived in Konoha, I would've helped you both as best as I could. For Sasuke, of course." I knew this was where I should've narrowed my eyes and blasted her, but I just didn't have the energy for it today.

Lady Mikoto had visited me again last night, while I was sleeping in that living room, by the fire, next to Sasuke. She'd told me that I was going to be tired for a long time, to not do anything strenuous like missions and Gym class. This had been good to know, and it somewhat comforted me.

But when I woke up on Sasuke's unconscious body, unsure of how I'd gotten there and when, fear roared through me. I didn't know what to do. I panicked, and tried to wake him up. I shook, and prodded him, but nothing worked. I didn't know if he'd died late in the night, or if he was only unconscious. The only thing I could do at the time was cry, and scream over top of him, my knees alongside his elbows.

Then, Konan and Yahiko had burst into the room, Naruto close behind, seeing me on top of Sasuke, crying my eyes out and trembling. I couldn't shake off the thought I had killed him, that it was my fault he was like this. I had thrown my head down on top of his chest, his weak heartbeat fluttering against my T-zone, my eyes having widened, as Konan, Yahiko, and Naruto made it to my side.

After Naruto had pulled me off of Sasuke, holding me tightly in his arms as I sobbed, Yahiko and Konan had surmised that Sasuke was merely unconscious, but alive. Naruto had struggled to comfort me, to calm me down, his blue eyes wild with anger. But it wasn't directed at me. It wasn't supposed to be directed at me. It was directed at Itachi, the one who caused Sasuke and I's pain.

Konan had flown out the window at Yahiko's suggestion, the orange haired man's blue eyes, so much like Naruto's, just as angry. I stared back at Yahiko like a broken doll, my hand raised over my mouth, my jade eyes throbbing. I didn't know if I would ever see Sasuke again, alive, whole, smiling. But Yahiko's lips had curled up into a gentle smile at my shattered expression.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. Konan's the fastest kunoichi I know. She is called "God's Angel", you know." Then he'd smiled.

The only thing I could do at that moment was bury my face into Naruto, and continue to sob as hard as I possibly could. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault._ Those words kept repeating in my mind over and over, like a broken cassette tape, as my tears flowed down my face, Naruto's arms wrapped around me tightly, his face buried in my hair soothingly.

"He'll be okay, Sakura. I promise." At his words, I had only sobbed harder, and clung to him as tightly as I possibly could, venting all of my sorrow into my cries of sadness and loss.

Yahiko had walked over, and rested his hand on my shoulder, rubbing my back soothing while we had waited for Konan to arrive with medical help. In those two, I found solace for the time being. They had comforted me as best as they could, as Sasuke laid on the floor by the fire, unresponsive. When medical help arrived, Konan had ran straight for Yahiko, panting her ass off, Naruto holding onto me tighter as I trashed in his arms while the medical team and Lady Tsunade had taken Sasuke away.

"Calm down, Sakura." Naruto had soothed, his grip tighter than I could ever imagine. But that hadn't pacified me. I had swung my head toward him, my emerald eyes blazing savagely.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I HAD TRIED TO SACRIFICE MYSELF TO SEE HIM LIVE? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I WATCHED HIM DIE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? HUH? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I FAILED TO DESTROY THE ONE PERSON WHO CAUSED HIM THE MOST PAIN? HOW CAN I, NARUTO? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN SASUKE'S ALL ALONE BECAUSE OF ME?" I'd screamed back at him, Naruto's sapphire eyes widening at my pain and agony, but his grip had remained as strong as ever.

"I honestly don't know, Sakura. But what I do know, is that Sasuke will be alright. I promise you that, on my ninja way." I'd buried my face back into his chest, as Lady Tsunade had taken Sasuke away to the hospital for medical attention.

I sighed, and glanced over at Naruto, my jade eyes soft as I smiled gently. He was acting like nothing had happened, that he hadn't held me as tightly as he would Hinata, comfort me as he would Hinata. I shifted, putting my hand on my hip as he took Hinata into his arms, her pale eyes widening in surprise. Those two…They were meant for each other. I turned back to my locker as Temari stomped over, Karin turning to face her.

"Matsuri said what?" Temari demanded, her dark green eyes blinking at Karin with shock. The cherry redhead blinked her red eyes, the glow in her ruby irises even more lustrous than usual. I smiled.

Because Megumi had broken her glasses, she had been forced to buy new ones. But the prescription that she needed costs a fortune at Konoha, so she invested all of her mission money in buying contacts for the moment. I hadn't noticed the lack of her glasses before, which pissed me off a little. I call her my best friend, and yet I couldn't recognize whether she had her glasses on or not? I'm such a fool. I looked at her closely, my jade eyes narrowing. To be honest, she was very beautiful. Her skin and eyes were brighter than they had ever been before, and confidence blew off of her in luminous waves. She was a whole new person.

The truth of the fact was that since the Gokage Summit and the Uchiha Clan Massacre Anniversary, things have changed around here. Well, for one, Sasuke was unconscious in the hospital from extremely staggering chakra loss. Naruto was in detention. Temari was dating Lee. Tenten was going out with Neji. Karin and Suigetsu were together. Asuma and Kurenai had their baby shower. And now this: Matsuri wanted more from Gaara. As in, taking their relationship to the next level.

I stood off to the side, messing with my locker as the others analyzed what could possibly happen between GaaMatsu. It was sad and lonely next to my locker. The space that should be filled with an annoyingly familiar presence wasn't filled. It was sad and empty beside my locker, and it dragged me down.

Karin gave me a sympathetic glance, her cherry eyes bright. I flashed her a slight smile, and flattened my skirt, the bell sleeves of my black blouse rippling in the slight draft. I shut my locker after grabbing my stuff, and started walking down the hall, alone. I wanted to be alone. I had to be alone. I was heading to Geology after all. I would see Gaara there, then after school.

It was time to start decorating the gym for the dance coming up, that Sasuke and I wouldn't be going to, unless he got out of the hospital in time, which, judging by the way it's looking, won't be anytime soon. I held my books tightly to my chest, my green eyes drooping in sadness. I was hopeless.

When I went to the hospital to check on him this morning before school, he'd been white as a sheet. I was convinced he was dead. But the steady heartbeat under my right hand had proved me hopelessly wrong. His cheek had been freezing cold when I had gently brushed my fingers across it, his closed eyes not budging. They had him in an oxygen mask, since his body didn't have enough chakra to have him breathe himself. He was so close to death, all because of my weakness. All because of my lack of power. We weren't a good match. I knew this, he knew this. And yet, when I had held his battered face in my hands before I left him this morning for school, I found hope. I knew we were meant for each other. Complete opposites, yet drawn to each other. He had what I didn't. I completed him as he completed me.

I walked down the hallway, passing couples who were making out in corners of the hallway somberly. I smiled weakly as I passed them, the girls, and most, who knew me, such as Hanabusa Aki, turned and looked back at me, their eyes glowing slightly.

Love was in the air. That was obvious. The air was heavy with the smell of it, the sweet smell of roses and other romantic things, like chocolates and such. You'd think it was Valentine's Day, what with all of the new couples rolling around. You couldn't even get a spot at Ichiraku anymore. You had to have a reservation. I bit my bottom lip. Sasuke and I hadn't been on our first _official_ date yet.

I walked into Geology, the slight breeze that blew in from the window ruffling my skirt, my pink hair rippling in the slight wind. A pair of mint green eyes lifted, and held me in their gaze, warm and welcoming. The spot under my eyes turned bright pink, as I smiled back at them, my pace quickening as my heartbeat steadily began racing in my chest. Gaara.

I gently sat my books down, and smiled at him, my eyes brightening in seconds. He had that effect on me. Just like Sasuke. Even though Sasuke's hold on me had tightened considerably, since the two of us had nearly died together that night, had it not been for the ones that saved us.

Still, I smiled as I set my books down on the table, and pulled my stool out from under the bench, sitting down delicately in my skirt, as I flipped my side bangs back daintily. Gaara leaned forward, his chin on his hands, those green eyes smoldering. No doubt he was thinking about that kiss, and wanting another one.

"Sakura…" Brooding, husky, hungry. Not good. I had to do something. I smiled and lifted my palms, the white frilly ruffles under my black bell sleeves lying flat on my wrists as I shut my green eyes innocently.

"No, Gaara. I'm not the one that spread the dirt on Matsuri. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself." He blinked.

"Wait, what?" I gulped, my pink hair sticking straight out from my head as my cheeks flushed. I was in trouble now.

"I-I-It was a mistake, Gaara, just ignore it, and let's move on, shall we? Did you do the homework? Or how is Suna?" I asked, leaning forward and laughing nervously. Gaara lifted an eyebrow. I wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"I want to know what dirt, Sakura. What did you say, or rather what did _Karin_ say?" I could feel the world staring at me, awaiting my response eagerly. I gulped again, as Gaara's death glare rested upon me. _Where was Sasuke when you need him? _

"I cannot divulge that information." I replied, lifting up my palms again, smiling crookedly. Gaara wasn't buying it. Sand lifted up from the flower pot, and snaked around his fist, which was tensed on the lab table.

"Sakura…What did she say?" Although his tone was calm, the sand sure as hell wasn't. I started shaking as I slid backwards on my stool, the sand coming closer and closer to me, my hands serving as my feeble shield against Gaara's cruel strength.

"Nothing, she said nothing!" I protested, my butt sliding forward, my legs flying up into the air as I fell off the back of my stool, Gaara jumping forward.

"Sakura!" I crashed into the floor, my head slamming into the waxed tiles with a hard smack. It hurt, but it didn't hurt enough to knock me out.

"Ow…" I lifted my back up off the floor, and rubbed my head, my books crashing to the floor beside me, Gaara starting to laugh at the sight of my notebook on top of my head. I snorted up at him, tossing my head.

"It's your fault, you know." I shot back at his laughter, Gaara's mint eyes bright with amusement. I stood up, and sat back onto my stool, dusting my skirt off, and dropping my chin into my hand.

I missed Sasuke. A lot. I missed seeing his teasing smile, his heart blazing in the depths of his onyx irises, that shy blush he got whenever I acted coy with him. I missed everything about him. Gaara knew this, and resented it at the same time. With this darker mood I was feeling, I could see things that weren't as obvious to me before. One of said things being the huge crush on me that Gaara had. All because of that damn kiss.

I stared out the window, longing to go to the hospital, to be at Sasuke's side and watch his heartbeat on the monitor instead of doing the mountain of homework I had. Anything was far more interesting than Plate Tectonics, triangles, the Battle of Kanabi Bridge, and other things. Okay, maybe not the Battle of Kanabi Bridge, since it meant so much to Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei, but still.

The Battle of Kanabi Bridge. The very same event during the Third Great Shinobi War that taken the life of Uchiha Obito, the last and final member of Team Minato. It was also during this battle that Kakashi-sensei had received his Sharingan, as a gift for becoming jonin if I remembered the story correctly. We were going to be taking a field trip to the site of Obito's last stand pretty soon, or so Kakashi-sensei has been telling us, meaning Naruto, Sasuke, Rin-sensei, and I.

I watched the clouds drift across the snow filled sky, the flakes dropping to the ground ever so slowly, as my jade eyes closed slightly, their glassy irises barely able to be seen. Gaara looked out the window, and sighed.

"It's beautiful out there, isn't it?" I didn't need to look at him.

"Yeah. It's so quiet and peaceful out there." I replied softly, smiling slightly. Gaara turned his head to me, his mint eyes gentle.

"How is Uchiha Sasuke? Is he alright?" I closed my eyes for a split second. This was going to be the second time I've had to explain. I opened my eyes, and sighed.

"Sasuke nearly died because I couldn't protect him. Itachi completely overwhelmed me. I was powerless. I managed to defeat Susanoo, but Amaterasu was too much for me to handle on my own. And because of that, Sasuke nearly died." I repeated, looking down out of habit. Gaara tightened his hands, that being his only reaction.

"Akatsuki?" I blinked, and nodded. It was true, only he wasn't here on Akatsuki business.

"Yes, but…He didn't come to Konoha on Akatsuki business. He came for something worse." I answered, Gaara blinking out of curiosity. He wasn't going to like this.

"What's worse than ripping a Tailed Beast out of someone's body and ultimately killing them?" I looked back at him suddenly, my pink hair swiveling beside my temples.

"How about having your own brother rip out your eyes in order to obtain "immeasurable power"? What's worse than that?" Gaara's eyes widened. I could've sworn that time stopped just then, and looked away.

"And you fought him off? On your own?" I shook my head, smiling slightly. Lady Mikoto had helped me.

"Not quite. Sasuke and I teamed up for a little while, but then Sasuke went down, leaving me alone. It was just me…Only me standing in Itachi's way of that power he spoke of…The Eternal Sharingan…" I replied, my voice trailing off.

Eternal Sharingan. I had no clue what the hell it was, and yet, the sound of it still haunted me. It still scared me, made me want to turn around and check to be sure I was safe. I knew he'd come back eventually, only this time he'd bear the grudge of revenge. He'd want Sasuke's eyes and me dead. But I wasn't about to let that happen.

I looked back at Gaara, my face numb and devoid of all emotion. For now, I'd have to recover and get even stronger so that I wouldn't have to rely on Lady Mikoto to save me. I'm sure she had better things to do then come to the rescue of a weak kunoichi like me. I couldn't even fight my own battles, let alone protect myself. And let's not forget that it was my own fault for getting Sasuke into that mess while I was bound by Amaterasu. I was still so weak. Gaara looked over at me, and sighed.

"Well, sounds like you had quite a night." I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

It was true, it had been a pretty exciting night, with the adrenaline rushes from dodging everything, and the strength I had displayed when I shoved back Susanoo. And meeting Sasuke's mother for the first time was pretty amazing too. All in all, it couldn't be called "fun" or "amusing", but it helped me grow a little more. Because of Itachi's visit, I've become a little stronger.

"I guess so. I mean, seriously, it was nonstop. I was always moving, always active, never able to stay still for more than a few seconds. And Amaterasu was so-" A huge bangs and smashing of glass erupted from the right side of the room, and I swung around.

"Kurenai-sensei! May Hinata and I borrow Sakura and Gaara please? It's an emergency!" I narrowed my eyes and stormed to the front of the room, rolling up my sleeves as I blew steam out of my nose.

"NARUTO!" I roared, flinging my right fist to my side, and scowling as I snarled through my teeth. Naruto faced me with an innocent expression, Hinata cowering behind him, her pale eyes scared. Footsteps sounded behind me, Gaara stopping at my side and shifting.

"What is it? Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata brushed past Naruto, and faced Gaara evenly, bowing to him respectfully.

"Kazekage sir-" Gaara shook his head and waved his hand.

"You don't need to do that here. On school grounds, I'm a normal student. Off of it, then sure, you can do that." Hinata lifted her head, and smiled gently.

"Alright, Gaara." I smirked, and hip bumped Gaara with my right hip, Gaara staggering into an empty desk in surprise. His head swung toward me, his eyes narrowed. I lifted my palms up innocently, smirking.

"What, you can't go all Kazekage on me, since you're on school grounds." I shot back, smiling through bright jade irises. Gaara stood up, and smiled, nodding slightly.

"I guess. But I owe you one, Sakura." I crossed my arms over my chest, and smirked.

"Hit me with your best shot." I replied, Gaara smirking back through narrowed eyes.

"With pleasure." I smiled, and turned back to Naruto and Hinata, reining my anger in as I looked upon Naruto.

"What is it?" I asked, Naruto smiling at me, his blue eyes gentle.

"I just visited Sasuke, and-" I balled my right hand up, narrowing my eyes. During school hours? Was he crazy?

"During school?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. Naruto nodded, and pulled something out of the pocket of his pants, smiling as he pointed with his finger at what looked like Lady Tsunade's signature.

"Yeah! Granny Tsunade got me out of school to bring her Sasuke's homework, since he's going to be in the hospital for a long time." My eyes widened.

"How long are we talking about?" Hinata stepped up, resting her hand on my shoulder soothingly.

"He's going to be in the hospital for about a week or so, Sakura." I snorted. This was old news.

"I knew that. Anything else?" Naruto nodded, Gaara sighing.

"Sakura, Granny Tsunade told me to tell you to head to the hospital after school to help out with the patients, meaning Sasuke…She said that he'd need someone to lean on." I nodded a bit _too_ quickly.

"Understood." I replied, nodding one more time. Naruto smiled, then giggled into his palm, running out the door as he spun around, grabbing Hinata's hand tightly.

"Later Sakura! I have to go tell Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei-" My eyes widened again. He could not be allowed to go in that room. Who knew what the hell they were doing right now. I leaned forward and started running forward, Gaara following me.

"Sakura! Gaara! Where do you think you're going?" I swerved around the corner, Gaara turning around to reply to Kurenai-sensei.

"We're making sure Naruto stays out of trouble. Sakura and I finished the lab last class, conclusion and all." A few footsteps echoed that as I slid to a stop, turning my head slightly.

"Alright. But make sure you stay out trouble yourselves, okay?" Gaara nodded, and smiled.

"Of course." I smiled and started running again, Gaara catching up as we ran around a corner, our footsteps echoing through the hallway.

I ran faster, my pink hair flying out behind me, my skirt pressed against the front of my legs, my calf high boots lightly hitting the floor of the hallway with soft taps, as Gaara's heavier footsteps slammed into the floor. He was considerably slower than me, but that was understandable. He didn't know what we would more than likely find, whereas I did. I had to stop Naruto and Hinata from getting to Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei. They _could not_ see what they more than likely would.

I picked my feet up faster, and lifted my arms up, running as fast as I could, Gaara starting to fall behind as I wove through teachers and hallway junkies, the teachers shouting threats about detention, my only reply was Kakashi and Rin. Their eyes widened, kids and adults alike who'd ever heard of Hatake Kakashi and Rin. They understood.

And so I continued, running as fast as possible, for my long legs could cover a lot of ground faster than Gaara's shorter ones. I turned my head to the left, watching the sun shine in the sky above the wet and muddy ground around the school, my lip curling up slightly. I heard rustling behind me, brown ropes of sand streaming past my head, as Gaara caught up with me, flying on a patch of sand. Cheater.

"You're cheating you know!" I cried, laughing as I turned and looked up at Gaara his mint eyes serious.

"What are we trying to accomplish here?" I gulped. Gaara wasn't very open to perverted ideas. But then again, neither was I. Damn you, Master Jiraiya.

"We have to stop Naruto and Hinata from finding Kakashi and Rin! They'll see something that they'll wish they hadn't." I answered, narrowing my eyes as I leaned forward, running even faster. Gaara kept up with my pace effortlessly, looking down at me.

"What will they see?" He asked as I flipped over a wayward trash can, sand moving out of the patch to allow me to land on. I smiled, and gathered my legs under me, landing in a crouch with one of my knees to the sand, looking up at him as I smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Kakashi-sensei's room is right there." I answered, pointing with my finger at the door, Gaara landing the patch of sand in front of it as I jumped off, rearing backwards, but not focusing any chakra into my fist. I owed the school enough for property damage.

"CHA!" I punched the door open after Gaara pressed down on the handle, the door swinging open and slamming into the wall with a loud smash, Gaara and I surging through the door and looking around.

The room was empty. No one was in it. The desks stood, lined up in flawlessly straight lines, unmoved and unchanged by students having left them to go to their next classes. The room was still, silent, even as the fan blew a continuously moving stream of air through itself, that being the only sound in the room. I tightened my right hand. Only one place left.

"C'mon!" I grabbed Gaara's hand and turned around, pulling him with me as I jumped up onto the patch of sand again, the sand surging forward the instant Gaara's feet touched it.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I rolled backwards, barely hanging on as Gaara stood up, driving the patch of sand down the now empty hallways, surprisingly.

"How far do we need to go, Sakura?" I looked up, bringing my knees under me, my hands on the patch of sand under me as my pink hair blew out behind me, the side bangs blowing around my temples as I looked forward. The bow I was wearing in my hair as a headband rippled in the wind, loosening its grip on my hair, starting to pull out.

"A little more. Can you go faster?" I asked, looking up at Gaara, who nodded. The sand flew faster, nearly throwing me off again, but I managed to hold onto Gaara's ankles before I flew completely off, Gaara smiling slightly.

The patch of sand flew through the halls, around the corner, and wove through people, Gaara just standing still while I was wrenched from side to side like a rag doll, my eyes widening as wide as they could go without hurt me, my shrieks of terror and surprise echoing through the hallway as Gaara flew the sand through the hall with an evil smirk on his face.

"Gaara! Stop! Seriously, I-AGGGHHHHH!" I shrieked, as Gaara cracked up, driving the sand up a wall, as I clung to Gaara's ankles and screamed. Sure, it was a school. But still. Gaara knelt down when the sand righted itself again, slowing down, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. Where is it?" I lifted a shaking finger up and pointed at the room at the far end of the hall.

"Down there-AGGGHHHH!" The sand flew into hyper drive, spiraling around itself, my head beginning to swim as dizziness began to overtake me.

The sand slowed to a stop in front of the door, Gaara hopping off as I slid off the back of the patch of sand, the room spinning around and around and around, over and over again. My eyes tried desperately to follow the swirling walls and dancing tiles, but that only made me even dizzier, as my hand let go from what I was gripping on, my back heading toward the floor.

"Sakura!" Arms caught me, gentle, strong arms held me securely. I didn't move, as I let the dizziness subside, the room becoming still as I opened my eyes, turning my head as my eyes widened and throbbed.

"Gaara…" He stared back at me, his mint eyes expressionless, his lips twisted in a slightly annoyed look. He didn't want to hold me.

"Is this the room?" He replied, as the sand cloud broke apart, dropping to the floor with a huge slam. I nodded soundlessly.

Gaara stepped through the sand without another word, and opened the door, shifting so that my head was on his shoulder, the room beginning to spin again now that we were moving. He walked through the door, and snorted.

"Seriously, Hatake Kakashi? Really?" I turned my head, my body twitching from an astounded muscle spasm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, leaping out of Gaara's arms and storming down the aisle to the two adults standing in the back of the room handing little life savers to Naruto and Hinata.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD TO ME!" I screeched, ripping the life savers out of Naruto and Hinata's hands, and holding them up in front of my scowl.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THESE ARE?" I roared, Naruto and Hinata tensing up as my voice thundered across the room, Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei flinching away from me.

"Uh, Sakura, calm down. Hinata and I know what these are." I swung toward him angrily. There was no way he knew what these things were. No way.

"Are you sure, Naruto? Are you absolutely sure?" I asked, knowing the chances to be unlikely.

"Yeah, they're candies, right?" Another muscle spasm came on, like the ones in the anime shows I loved to watch. Gaara sighed, Hinata laughing nervously as Rin-sensei and Kakashi-sensei both face palmed.

"Naruto…You're such an IDIOT!" I cried, and punched the top of his skull, sending him to the floor.

"H-Hey Sakura this is a school you know-" I whirled on Kakashi-sensei, blowing steam through my nose as I snarled.

"And you…Handing them _condoms_! What the _hell_ is your problem!" I shouted, balling my right hand up beside me tightly, about to lash out. Kakashi-sensei lifted his palms and shook them in front of him, stepping backwards.

"I wasn't giving them to them, relax Sakura." Rin-sensei leaned her face toward mine, holding her lower back, and scowling.

"BACK OFF! IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO WALTZ INTO A CLASSROOM AND LECTURE A TEACHER, YOU GOT ME? HARUNO SAKURA? NOW GET OUT!" I just leaned my face right back in hers, and snarled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU!" I hollered back, Gaara and Hinata dragging Naruto toward the front of the room along with Kakashi-sensei while Rin-sensei and I argued and screamed insults at each other.

"YOU KNOW, THAT HIDEOUS BOW THAT YOU'RE WEARING IN YOUR HAIR DOESN'T EVEN MATCH YOUR OUTFIT!" I narrowed my eyes, and snarled.

"WELL YOUR DRESS ISN'T EXACTLY THE LONGEST IN THE BUNCH-You know what? Whatever. I'm done." I answered, turning around and walking away, grabbing onto Gaara's earlobe and dragging him out the door.

"Come on you." I muttered as I stopped at the pile of sand in the middle of the doorway. Gaara turned toward me, slightly peeved.

"What the-" I leaned my face forward, and put two fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Shhh…All you have to do, is get me out of-Naruto! Get back here!" I watched Naruto run down the hall, giggling about having a condom and shouting about doing something with Hinata tonight. Gaara, Hinata and I face palmed.

"That idiot…" I muttered, leaning forward and running. Hinata sighed.

"If he thinks I'm doing anything with him tonight, he's crazy." Hinata replied, following me. Gaara shook his head, sighing.

"You Konoha shinobi are so…weird." He added, lifting the sand off the floor and flying toward Hinata and me. I looked over at him and nodded, smiling.

"You got that right! CHA!" I answered, front flipping over a bench elegantly, using my hands to balance myself as I pushed off with them, swinging my lower body up into the air while I turned to the side.

"Sakura! Watch out! There's a locker open!" I widened my eyes, pulling my head backwards, the locker door level with my nose, as I back flipped, bringing my feet up slowly, using my toes to shut it, then landing on the ground in a crouch, pushing off and running after Gaara and Hinata.

"Hinata, take my hand!" I cried, latching my fingers in hers, and grabbing onto the sand pole Gaara extended out from the cloud of sand, swinging my body up into the air.

"SHANNAROOO!" I hoisted Hinata up onto the cloud of sand, Hinata pulling me up after she got on top of it and was able to kneel down on the surface securely.

"Thanks." I murmured, my hands on Hinata's shoulders as I smiled, Hinata nodding as Gaara picked up the pace, as the three of us faced forward, Hinata and I kneeling down on the cloud of sand as we flew and wove through the hallways.

We were on our way to see Sasuke, and make sure Naruto didn't get to him first, because only god knew how badly Naruto'd scare him. If Naruto made it to Sasuke first, Sasuke'd be too terrified to open his eyes and wake up. All because of those damn condoms. Who knew what kind of torture Naruto was plotting for Sasuke. All I knew was that I had to stop it.

I smiled, as the wind blew through my pink hair when we broke free of the school, flying out into open air, the wind ruffling my pink hair beside my face as Gaara slowed down, the bell for school to end ringing behind us as we flew down the street toward the hospital. _Here we go. _


	32. Chap 14: Discomfort

**Author's Note**: Bleh. I hate this chapter. I hate it, hate it, hate it. It's too short. But hey, it's really, really tiny compared to what I'm used to writing, which is like 5,000 to 10,000 words per chapter. So, I guess it would seem really small compared to that. Anyway, not much to say. I still hate it, and that's not gonna change. To all fo you who asked or wondered if "Dirty Laundry" is ending soon, it is. But not as soon as you'd think. I still have a few things I want to do, like another fight scene, Itachi coming back again, or Sasuke and Sakura breaking up, or Naruto cheating on Hinata with Karin, or something drastic like that. Who knows. Suggestions are welcome, although I can't make any promises. I don't like taking other people's ideas. It makes me feel like a bully. For some...Reason.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, SasuSaku, or any of the other characters, jutsu, or anything else mentioned. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

* * *

Running down the streets of Konoha felt nostalgic to me. It hadn't been all that long ago since I'd been running down the streets of Konoha in the pouring rain to fight Uchiha Itachi. I could feel the tension rising around me, as my arms lifted, my pace spiking up as I fell into step, the same pace as I had had that night, that crazy night.

I could've sworn I'd heard the screams of my wounded teammate, the teammate I held so close to me on the air, the sound echoing in my ears as I ran faster and faster, heading toward the main gate, the place where we'd fought for our lives as the rest of Konoha had slept in peace and quiet. It was like we'd never existed, or as if the battle hadn't even alerted the villagers to an attack or something like that.

My jade eyes blazed wildly as I broke through the trees, sliding to a stop once I realized, I was just imagining things. I dropped my head, and turned, walking through the trees again, chasing after Naruto's chakra that I could barely pick up at the edge of my mind's eye. There was no time for me to pity myself for my mistakes, or for what I failed to do. I had to catch Naruto, before he got to Sasuke.

I tore through the village once again, the villagers looking at me as I flashed by, my short pink hair rippling out behind me as I continued running, my jade eyes narrowed against the wind. I had to find Naruto before he found Sasuke. If he found Sasuke, things wouldn't be good. That thought only made me run even faster, my breath coming in silent intakes, as I thought of Sasuke, the poor battered face I loved so much, lying on top of that lonely white bed hindered by an oxygen mask.

My heart throbbed at the thought of him; limp and unresponsive under my hands, that morning when I woke up to find him unconscious underneath me. It hurt so much to think about him. Even though I loved him, even though I deeply, truly, loved Uchiha Sasuke, it still hurt to think about him. That night had shaken me up. I'd faced death before, but that wasn't what bothered me. I couldn't admit it to myself, but I was afraid. The only way I was going to get over it, was if I was able to talk to him.

And unfortunately, at the moment, I wouldn't be able to talk to Sasuke. He was unconscious in a hospital room, held down by a huge oxygen mask. I couldn't even touch his face it was so huge. All I wanted was for him to hold me, to comfort me, to cradle me in his arms and to tell me that it was going to be alright. In the current state I was in, I didn't think I'd be able to fight anyone for a long time.

To fight and kill, you had to be stable, strong in mind and body, as well as unbending and determined. But with my current condition, as well as the staggering fear I now felt at the thought of facing Itachi again, I didn't think I'd be able to even lift a finger toward him, let alone fight with the intent to kill. If he came back to the village tonight, he'd have no trouble killing me. It wouldn't take him long at all. Just zap me with Amatarasu a few times, and I'd be dead.

I tightened my right hand into a fist, and gritted my teeth as I ran across the street, the hospital about a mile away from me. It angered me that I couldn't do anything. It angered me so much to know that I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him from killing Sasuke eventually. I'd trained my ass off under Lady Tsunade to get stronger, and here I was, far too weak to finish off Uchiha Itachi. I was still so useless. I still got in the way, and I still couldn't do anything. And that fact, it pissed me off.

I continued running, keeping my face forward, as a surge of laughter erupted above my head, startling me. I looked from side to side, wondering who it could possibly be. My green eyes lifted upward, to see a tall and slim frame jumping from roof to roof. The shadow that had fallen over the village made it hard to see who it was, but I could determine who it was just by the sound of that laughter.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE!" I cried, raising my head as I ran alongside him, Naruto laughing down at me.

"You think I'll stop now? I'm almost to the hospital!" I widened my jade eyes, and looked up at him helplessly. He was right.

"But if you wake Sasuke up too early-" Naruto smirked, his blue eyes closing.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I'll be extremely quiet when I get there! I wouldn't want you beating up over the head." He laughed gently, my cheeks flushing a slight pink at the playfulness of his blue eyes.

"N-Naruto!" I cried as he picked up the pace, smiling as he went, my feet slipping as I tripped. Within seconds, his blond head was only just a blur, a distant blur. I knew I had to pick up the pace, so I closed my eyes, and focused chakra into the soles of my feet, and pushed off.

"SHANNAROOO!" I jumped up onto the nearest roof, thinking I had made it to the top, but I stopped midstride, and flew backwards as my foot slid out from underneath me.

"KYAAAAA!" I screeched, as I fell down toward the ground my fingers slipping off of the gutter I'd tried to grab a hold of, my head flying straight toward the ground.

"Shikigami no Mai." I glanced around myself, as sheets of paper wrapped around my body, my vision obstructed by the strands of pink hair that blew into my eyes as I watched myself slowly reach the ground within a luminous paper cocoon.

"Konan." I sighed, as the paper blew away once I got to my feet, the blue haired kunoichi smiling at me with her amber eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered breathlessly, Konan smirking.

"It's fine. You have to be more careful. Why are you so reckless?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I blushed, jerking my head back.

"Um-Eh?" I asked, my jade eyes wide. She nodded, closing her eyes.

"I should've known. It's a boy, isn't it? Uchiha Sasuke-kun, right?" I lifted my palms and shook my head, blushing fiercely.

"N-No, that's-that's not-" I protested, Konan laughing slightly. Footsteps disturbed the two of us.

"Well, what's this? Konan of Amegakure, is it?" I turned to the right, long, ruffled red hair and ruby red eyes glowing behind luminous new glasses made my face break out into a smile.

"Karin!" I exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her tightly. She smiled, and slapped her right hand up to her glasses.

"Guess what? I was just at the hospital to visit Sasuke, and Lady Tsunade said that she could help me with the glasses issue, and she gave me these to use until she gave me an appointment! As thanks for helping out at the Gokage Summit." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Gokage Summit? You were there?" I asked, pulling away to look her in the eyes. Karin nodded, and glanced over at Konan.

"We both were there. We helped Kankuro, and Temari get healed. I let Temari bite me in order to heal herself, while Konan tended to Kankuro." Karin replied. That explained why Temari could walk around after such a short amount of time. It had only been at least a week or two after the Gokage Summit.

"I see. I'm just glad you're here. Are you living in Konoha now?" I asked, to which Karin nodded.

"Yes! Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sama offered to let me stay with them, since I want to become a medic ninja. Rin-sama is teaching me how to use medical supplies and medical ninjutsu, and Lady Tsunade is also assisting whenever she has time." Karin gushed, her cherry red hair flying over her shoulders at the sudden surge of wind.

I smiled, although on the inside, I was hurt. It felt like she was going to try and replace me in Sasuke's heart. Perhaps when Sasuke got tired of me being around, and when he ditched me, she'd try to move in and take him from me when I'm least expecting it. Maybe I'd paved the way for her to get to know him, and she was in love with Sasuke now that she had the opportunity to get to know him.

What was happening? Karin wouldn't do something like that. She wasn't like that anymore. She wasn't mean, or bitchy. She was nice, she was my best friend! She'd never do something like that. But it all made sense, when you thought of everything like that. If that were true, then it would explain all of her sudden comments about Sasuke, the ones that'd make me feel like pounding her or thinking that she was making moves on him.

I let my smile fall as I looked away. I wasn't good enough for him anymore. I knew that he'd leave me sooner or later, but still. It was saddening to know that the day and moment I'd feared was going to come even sooner than I'd expected. All I knew was that I had to be prepared for anything when I walked into that room, the room that held my heart so tightly.

I'd given it all to him. Everything I had, my mind, my heart, my soul. I'd put my life on the line for him twice now. And I'd do it again if need be. If we couldn't be a couple or pairing called SasuSaku, we'd at least be teammates and really good friends. I could live with that. I'd have to live with that, as well as a huge bucket of ice cream beside my bed for a few weeks, and have a box of tissues stashed in my locker at all times.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" I looked up, and mustered up the most real looking smile I could, trying to hide my emotions.

"I'm-I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I lied through my teeth. Pathetic. She could see right through me. With that damn Mind's Eye of Kagura. That meant she knew what I was thinking!

"You think I'm going after Sasuke, right?" I widened my eyes, going stock still. I knew it. I knew she'd know what I was thinking.

"Do you honestly think that little of me?" She asked sugary sweetly, smiling through bright cherry red eyes. I was too dazed to figure out what I thought to be the hidden meaning of her tone of voice.

"N-No, I don't think that, Karin." I replied, shaking my head, as I brushed past her, running toward the hospital again, Konan right behind me, Karin following close behind.

The whole time I was running, I couldn't shake off the thought that she really was going after Sasuke. The thought wouldn't leave my head. It explained everything. Every single detail. Come to think of it, I'd always thought that she'd backed off a little too easily. And then she'd jumped to Naruto, but backed off when she noticed that Hinata wanted him. What was with Karin?

Was she really just acting like she was a good person now just to mask her true intentions? Was she lying to everyone? And if so, why did she move to Konoha? Was it to get closer to Sasuke? Or was it so that she'd be able to have an even easier time of sabotaging me now that she'd see me around the clock? Either way you looked, my situation was grim. Maybe I should've just broken up with Sasuke when I'd first seen this coming. I'd always known that there'd be threats, but this one was huge.

I no longer felt safe with him. I no longer felt anything toward Sasuke, because I was now afraid. I was afraid of getting hurt. I was afraid that Sasuke didn't love me anymore. The fear ripped through me, continued to fly up and down my spine. But then I thought back to Lady Mikoto's words when she'd appeared to me during my fight with Itachi. She'd told me to tell him to take care of me. She'd approved of me. That had to mean something, right?

At that thought, all of my fears disappeared. They meant less than nothing to me now. There was no way Sasuke would leave me. It had taken so long for us to admit how we felt toward each other, and we'd only been together for at least a month or two, or maybe a couple of weeks, and the Halloween Dance was coming up really fast. Sasuke wasn't that cold. And, after all, he'd said that he'd been waiting for me to confess to him. That must mean that he really did love me. I had nothing to worry about.

We made it to the hallway where Sasuke's room was, and my lip curled up. If I truly had nothing to worry about, then why did I still have this lingering sense of dread filling the bottom of my stomach? I shoved it down deep inside of myself with a self-loathing filled snort. I really was pathetic. Truly. I slapped my hand onto the doorknob, and gripped it tightly.

I prayed to god we'd made it in time. I didn't hear anything on the other side of door except the beeping of Sasuke's heartbeats on the monitor and the mechanical breathing of the oxygen mask. I sighed in relief, and smiled through glistening jade eyes. He was safe. He was going to recover normally. He was going to eventually come to school with me, hold me, and comfort me whenever I was scared.

I flung open the door to Sasuke's hospital room; Karin and Konan close behind as I surged into the room, rushing to Sasuke's side in a few of his heartbeats. Karin scanned the room, lifting up her fingers as Konan's white paper wings appeared, lifting her up off the ground in a single wing beat. I stopped at Sasuke's side, and gently took his face in my hands, being careful of the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He looked like Darth Vader.

"Naruto is nowhere in the area." Karin surmised, opening her eyes. Konan sighed, her wings disappearing. I turned to Karin. How did she know? I turned to Sasuke. It didn't matter.

"But we still have to make sure he doesn't come in here. That'll disrupt Sasuke's recovery if he comes in here." Konan replied, putting a hand on her hip. I brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face gently, then let go, turning around.

"Well, what are we waiting for? If we've got to stop him, then let's go." I answered, pounding my right fist into my left hand. Konan and Karin exchanged a glance.

"Sakura, why don't you stay behind and watch over Sasuke while Konan and I split up?" I glanced back at Sasuke, and smiled.

"Sure. I'll make sure no one comes in here. I don't want him to hyperventilate from Naruto's wild and uncontrolled energy and chakra." I teased, the two in front of me laughing slightly.

They nodded, and turned heading out the door in different directions, leaving me alone with Sasuke, much to my happiness and sanity. I hadn't seen him since the morning, and to be honest, looking down at him while he was still so weak and vulnerable, it scared me. I'd never wanted to see him like this. I never wanted to see him hurt, and in pain, like he was now. He didn't deserve this. I lightly traced his temples with my fingertips, smiling gently.

"Hey, Sasuke. Just take it easy, alright?" I murmured, pulling up a stool from the counter behind me, and plopping my butt down on it, as I cradled the side of his face in my palm tenderly, as he had done to me so many times before.

The least I could do for him was to be here as a comforting figure while he braved whatever ailment he was suffering from. I had to stay with him. He needed a pillar of light to draw strength from. That's why I was still here. I slid my other hand through his, holding it gently, as I leaned my face forward, laying my forehead on his temple lightly.

"I'm here for you. Just count on me. I won't leave you alone. I promise." I whispered, Sasuke's breathing rate and heartbeat remaining unchanged, as though he hadn't heard me. Or cared.

Still, it didn't matter if he heard me or not, I still had to keep watch over him. Konan and Karin were counting on me to watch over him and make sure no one came in and disrupted his recovery process. If Naruto or some other rambunctious ninja ran in here and brought its massive amount of energy along with them, Sasuke would react. He wasn't exactly the lightest sleeper, after all.

Judging by what Lady Tsunade had told me this morning when I came to visit before school, it was going to be a while before Sasuke could get up and walk around. He had so little chakra left right now, and his chakra restoration was considerably slower than everyone else's because of that damn Curse Mark. Lady Tsunade told me that he'd wake up in about a day or so, but he still wouldn't be able to move or be able to stay awake for a long period. I sighed, and watched the sun drift across the window.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Itachi…Thank god you're still alive…" I muttered, starting to cry as I looked down at Sasuke's unconscious form, tears falling onto his oxygen mask and sliding down the side.

It was all my fault he was here. It was all my fault he was in the hospital, unable to move or wake up. I screwed my eyes shut tightly, and gritted my teeth, holding the sobs inside myself as best I could, but they still managed to bubble up over the surface of my restraint, and escape, my sobs quiet, my body shaking over Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, I'm-Eh?" I looked down at the warmth around my hand, something gripping onto my palm weakly, faintly. My eyes and face brightened as I smiled.

He heard me. Through the darkness and pain he was more than likely trapped in, he had heard me, and broke through. He was going to recover a lot faster now that he had a hold of a pillar of light. Now all he had to do was draw strength from me. Then he'd be able to open his eyes and wake up. And then Naruto and the others could visit, as long as they were quiet and calm, which I knew Naruto wouldn't be.

It made me want to face palm thinking about it. Naruto would probably run into this room carrying a massive amount of kinetic energy within him, along with that wildly uncontrolled chakra of his, and give Sasuke a heart attack from the surprise or fear alone. I smiled, my lip curling up gently. Sasuke would be scared for his life if that happened. I glanced over at his tightly shut black eyes. Then again, he'd be afraid for a long time, just because of Itachi's visit.

I couldn't really blame him. If I had an older brother or sister come after me just because they wanted to get immeasurable power, I'd be afraid too. I'd be afraid to even defend myself, or fend them off if it was my brother or sister. I mean, what could I do? They're my _family_, I'd grown up with them since I was in diapers, and now I had to kill them? Seriously? What. The. Hell. It was a good thing I was an only child, or I'd be going insane right now.

"Sasuke, you're okay!" I cried, throwing my head down and wrapping my arms around him tightly. A soft groan of protest echoed that, as I held onto him for dear life. I smiled against his temple as I buried my face in his black hair, smiling through tears.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" The hand held mine tighter, the heartbeat measured on the monitor steadily getting faster. He was waking up.


	33. Chap 15: Written On My Heart

**Author's Note**: Finally this chapter is done. God, it's been sitting in my computer like a piece of junk for what, a month? Anyway, my love for SasuSaku has returned once again, although I've been watching two new animes since yesterday. Not that it means anything. Well, right now, I was supposed to be doing my Biology homework, but I didn't see the need to tend to my genetics worksheets at the moment, so I decided to pull up my SS stuff. And what did I get? A spazz/fangirl/fangasm attack because of Sasuke's hotness. Good god. Anyway, yeah, I have to do DNA and Punnett Squares right now, and since I know all of those things, I didn't see why I should do my homework right then, and what's worse, it's about friggin' Spongebob Squarepants. _Definately_ different. -Bangs headdesk-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, SasuSaku, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler (That's her name right?) and or Glee, who knows. Basically, I don't own anything. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

_**EDIT**_: _Thank freaking god _I can _finally_ update this thing. It was driving me nuts. I've had this chapter done for like, two weeks now, _two fricking weeks_. I hate errors on this site. 'Nuff said. Anyway, the edit is basically here to say, sorry about being lazy and not updating as fast I as I used to. I have limited time when it comes to the computer, and I should be doing my Biology homework right now, but once again, I'm too lazy. I started two new fanfics the other day, one's a one-shot, and the other is probably going to be pretty long, maybe three chapters, since I like the pairing. That's all the details I can give. I don't want to spoil it. Anywho, enjoy! And sorry about the wait. Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" My butt dropped down onto the bed as I watched him, my eyes throbbing. He slowly turned his listless eyes toward me, his face blank, doll-like, setting his discarded oxygen mask down beside him.

"S-Sakura…?" I sucked in a breath, leaning forward slightly, as my breath shook in my mouth, unable to escape through my trembling lips.

He was awake. He was awake, and staring back at me, talking to me, his beating heart inches away from mine. Those black eyes, though dull, were achingly familiar to me. I'd looked into them so many times, seen his lonely heart in the depths of them so many times, saw a glimmer of my own unworthy reflection upon their luminous onyx luster so many times. Yes. He was Sasuke again.

"S-Sakura? Are you…Okay…?" He asked in his soft, silky voice that I knew so well, my heart beating once. I leaned forward a little more, my shaking hands brushing across the oxygen mask.

"S-Saku-" I flung my arms around him, sliding forward, Sasuke's eyes widening out of surprise, as tears fell from my eyes, my arms trembling.

"Sasuke…" I sobbed softly, holding him tightly. Sasuke turned his head toward me, listless still, nothing more than a doll within my embrace.

"S-Sakura…" His shaking reply drifted across the side of my head, twining into the strands of my pink hair, slowly but surely sliding into my ear, my eyes throbbing again.

I couldn't help it. I'd been so scared. I'd been afraid that he was dead ever since I saw him lying on the floor underneath me, unconscious, barely breathing. I'd been so terrified that I would lose him, lose him forever, all because I hadn't been able to protect him that night. But it didn't matter now. He was awake and alive.

"I-I'm so glad you're alive, Sasuke. I was so scared." I murmured into his ear, his temple warm underneath my cheek. Sasuke's breath shook.

"I'm sorry." He answered, lifting up his arms and wrapping them around me soothingly, holding me gently as he buried his face into my pink hair.

"You'd better be, scaring me like that. You spineless jerk." I answered, as more tears fell from my eyes, my grip on him breaking, as I leaned on him. Sasuke sighed, his eyes closing.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for scaring you. But I'm alright now. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly, laying his hand in my hair tenderly. I sobbed once, gripping his shirt in my fingers tightly, not willing to let him go.

"Please…Don't scare me like that ever again." I murmured, Sasuke nodding solemnly.

"I won't. I promise you." He answered, hugging me tightly at his last words, my lips curling up into a gentle smile as tears ran down the sides of my face.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Sasuke." I replied, holding him close as tears ran down the sides of my face in two cascading waterfalls. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Are you going to keep crying? Or will you stop?" I nodded, and pulled back, wiping at my eyes until he replaced my harsh hands with gentle fingers.

"Not so harshly. Or you'll poke your eye out." He scolded gently, smiling slightly as he lightly flicked my tears away. I smiled back. I was happy he was alright.

"Sorry about my acting like a baby. I was scared. But, I'm not anymore." I answered, smiling lightly. He tilted his head to the side slightly, and blinked.

"Scared? Why?" I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, how are you feeling?" I asked, Sasuke nodding once.

"I'm alright. My head feels a bit light still…" I lifted my hands up, and focused just enough chakra into them for the green fire to light up.

"Lemme see, okay?" I suggested, as I took a hold of his face tenderly.

He didn't struggle, or pull away. His black eyes peered into mine cautiously, knowing I wanted to explode with everything I had, but the fact that he was injured was preventing me from doing so. I couldn't hurt him. I wouldn't hurt him. He was Uchiha Sasuke after all. Why would I ever think about hurting someone so precious to me? I bit down on my bottom lip as I shut my eyes. Not in a million years.

I could feel him sliding a bit closer, the air between us trembling as my pulse quivered in my veins, my lips beginning to tremble as the sound of his heart beating echoed in my skull, as I let my mouth drop open, tilting my head to the right slightly, waiting anxiously. A heartbeat passes. A few more. But his lips didn't touch mine. His face didn't even come close. I let my eyes flutter shut out of disappointment, a soft, barely audible sigh escaping my lips as I lowered my hands and stood up, turning toward the door soundlessly.

"I'll tell Tsunade-sama you're awake, Sasuke." I murmured, Sasuke looking down at the bed silently.

"…Sakura…Thank you…For everything…" I turned my head to him slightly, my jade eyes widening.

"For what?" He laughed once.

"Saving my life. Keeping me alive. For just being you." I smiled gently, and nodded once.

"No problem, Sasuke. It's what teammates do." I answered, laying my fingertips on his forehead tenderly. He sighed.

"What happened while I was unconscious, Sakura?" He asked, his voice soft. I thought for a second.

Well, what did happen exactly? Well, aside from Karin kind of beginning to resort to her old tricks again, and me nearly falling off of a roof again, Konan saving me for a second time, Naruto getting a detention, Hinata being forced to break up with Naruto, Karin getting cheated on, and my near breakdown, nothing had really happened. I was tempted to lie. But, I figure he needed to know the most important thing.

"Naruto got a detention the other day for going into the teacher's bathroom during class, and not only that, but walking in on Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei while they were having intercourse on the floor." I explained, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widening.

"Naruto did WHAT?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. I nodded once to let him know that what I said was, in fact, true. Sasuke put his hand on his face.

"That little loser…I'm only unconscious for two days and he's already causing trouble? That idiot…" He muttered, shaking his head slowly. I crossed my arms over my chest, and shifted.

"Well, that's what he gets for disobeying Tsunade-sama. If he hadn't of used the teacher's bathroom and walked in on Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei, then he wouldn't of gotten a detention and lost Hinata. But now I'm worried about something." I started, Sasuke glancing up at me.

"What is it?" I leaned toward him, pink hair sliding past my face.

"Well, you see-" I turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun! WAGGHHH!" Hinata burst in through the doorway, and barreled past me, my entire body spinning in a circle as she tackled Sasuke, grabbing onto him tightly. He jerked his head back in surprise as she buried her face into his bare, but bandaged chest, his arms held out.

"W-What's-" He managed to get out as I sat down beside him, rubbing her shoulder tenderly. Hinata lifted her face as the wind blew her long, dark hair over her shoulders, and opened her eyes to me and Sasuke.

"I had to break up with Naruto-kun!" She cried, Sasuke narrowing his eyes as my head slid toward him, us exchanging glances. Where had we been these past few days?

"Because of his detention?" I asked, Hinata nodding.

"B-Because of that, and because he was seen drinking with Master Jiraiya the other day." Sasuke and I's mouths dropped open. Naruto? Drinking? There was no way. Sasuke gave Hinata a gentle shove and started to get up.

"I'm going to give that loser a little something called common sense." He muttered. I gently, but firmly pushed him back down, Hinata settling into a chair by the window, as Sasuke lifted me into his lap, setting me down in front of him, and allowing me to lean on him.

"I hear Naruto…" I murmured, as his chakra brushed across my senses. Sasuke's face dropped into my hair.

"I can feel him too…" He whispered gently, Hinata quivering in her chair, tears beginning to fall. The door burst open once again, Naruto running through with Karin over his shoulder, the red haired kunoichi struggling slightly.

"PUT ME DOWN, NARUTO!" She screeched, but Naruto ignored her, as Ino rolled her eyes, walking through with Kiba and Shino, the fluttering of paper letting me know that Konan was close by, and not alone. I sighed, as Kiba and Ino crossed the room. Kiba went right for Hinata, and held her gently, as she sobbed into his shirt.

"It'll be alright, Hinata, don't worry. I'm here for you." Kiba murmured gently as he held onto her tighter. Naruto turned toward her, Karin lifting her head.

"Huh? Is that…Is that Hinata?" She asked, Naruto nodding silently. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and started to get up again, but I stopped him with a soft look.

"You're not strong enough to be up walking around yet. Let me handle this." I whispered, Sasuke biting back, and nodding once. I slid out of his arms, and stood up slowly, walking toward Naruto.

"Put Karin down, Naruto. I have something I want to say to you." He complied with a slightly confused look on his face, Karin's lip curling up. He smiled and held his arms out.

"You want to hug me, is that it?" Sasuke snorted in response.

"Idiot…" I balled my right hand up, and took a deep breath.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" I pulled my fist back and flung it forward, slamming Naruto across the face. Hinata sat in the chair sobbing, Ino's hand on her shoulder, Kiba's arms around her tenderly, as I roared at Naruto.

"YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL!" I continued, flinging cross after cross, until I slammed his face up, then down, sending him crashing to the floor. Naruto lifted his head from the ground, groaning.

"Why'd you go and do that, Sakura?" He demanded, rubbing his head with one hand. I looked down at him with just my eyes angrily, lifting my right foot up off the ground, and slammed it down on his head, holding it on the ground.

"You…You hurt her. You hurt a friend of mine because of your tenacity and stupidity! Drinking alcohol, walking in on the Hatakes having sex…What the hell is the matter with you, you moron? Why do you always have to do the stupid things? Why can't you just use your brain for once, you dimwit!" I scolded, pressing down on his skull, his narrowed sapphire eyes staring up at me out of anger and betrayal. Karin's hand was over her mouth, Sasuke's eyes wide, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata watching silently, frozen in fear, Shino merely pulling his head backward slightly. Naruto snarled.

"I didn't mean to, Sakura. Please! I never meant to hurt her! Those were only accidents! I didn't mean to walk in on sensei and his wife having sex, and I did _not_ drink alcohol! Master Jiraiya was offering me a drink and I just took one whiff of it. That's all! I didn't even swallow it down! I spat it back out before it even got to my stomach! I'm not lying to you! Sakura!" I blinked slowly, but didn't withdraw.

"Naruto…Take a look around you. You know Matsuri and Suigetsu, right?" I asked calmly, lightening the pressure on his head just a bit. He nodded, slightly confused.

"What about them?" I slammed his face back into the floor with a sudden burst of anger.

"The two hearts they've just broken…All became that way because of things equal to what you've done. I understand that they may have been an accident, but Hinata's father doesn't seem to think so. And neither does Neji. You may have convinced me of your innocence, but those two won't be so easy. And neither will Hinata." I replied smoothly, the shattered girl's tears falling to the floor in front of her. Karin knelt down beside Naruto, and whacked him over the head.

"Sakura's right, you idiot! You really hurt her with that stunt you pulled. I mean seriously, getting a detention for something like that? What were you thinking?" Karin asked, smiling gently. Naruto smiled back, his eyes bright.

"I was thinking that I wouldn't get caught, you know?" He answered, cracking a brighter smile. Karin smiled back, her red eyes staring into his blue ones, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"…You knucklehead…" I lifted my foot from his head, and stepped back, Karin helping him to his feet, Naruto and I facing each other evenly. I looked away.

"N-Naruto…I…" I started, turning to him. He smiled gently.

"Thank you, Sakura. For giving me a good clobbering on my head. I needed that." I smiled, and nodded, putting one hand on my hip, and shifting.

"No problem. Glad I could help out." I answered, turning to Sasuke. He smiled, and blinked, silently asking me to come back to him.

"Sasuke! Glad to see you're alright!" We turned to the window as Hinata screeched in terror. I widened my eyes and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" I asked, walking toward him, Sasuke narrowing his eyes as he smirked. Kakashi-sensei walked into the room through the window, and headed toward Sasuke.

"You must've had some night. How're you feeling?" He asked, Sasuke glancing over at me soundlessly, with a slightly regretful expression.

He was feeling upset about having to put me through that. But it wasn't his fault. I was the one who had wanted to put my life on the line for him. I was the one who had wanted to risk my life to save him. It wasn't his fault that I had gone head to head with Uchiha Itachi, and nearly perished myself. It wasn't his fault at all, and he had no reason to blame himself like he was.

So, I willed his chin to lift up, for his eyes to brighten up, for his lips to curve upward into a gentle smile. I prayed for him to banish those regretful thoughts from his mind, to let the sound of my heart beating wash those doubts from his own trembling heart. I looked back at him with my own regretful expression, my jade eyes meeting his onyx ones, the two of us silently exchanging words. Remorseful words.

_Are you hurting?_

_Don't worry about it._

_How can you forgive me so easily? _

_There's nothing to forgive._

_How can you still bear to look at me like that?_

_Because I love you._

Our expressions spoke for us, as the room fell silent, waiting for Sasuke's response to Kakashi-sensei's question. The air between us trembled, as the wind blew through the room through the open window, my pink hair blowing backwards in the sudden gust, the darkness that had fallen over me blowing away, as I smiled at him, my jade eyes bright.

_Why…Are you smiling…?_

_Because I'm happy. _

_Why are you happy? I hurt you. _

_Correction. Uchiha Itachi hurt me. Not you. _

_He's of my blood. _

_That doesn't matter to me. _

_But-_

_You're you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. _

He blinked his eyes, his beautiful, wondering black eyes, and lightly, faintly smiled. It brightened up his face instantaneously, as my light, the light that now radiated from each of my pores found its way to him, riding the wind and the clouds across the space between us, our hearts trembling in our chests. He nodded once, a soft, slight nod for me and me alone. I nodded back, smiling gentler. Sasuke turned his eyes back to Kakashi-sensei, and snorted.

"It was…Kind of frightening, but thankfully, I had Sakura there with me." Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened as he turned to me, the others who hadn't heard about my involvement in the incident widening their eyes as well.

"You-Held Uchiha Itachi off?" Kakashi-sensei asked, shocked. The others in the room who hadn't heard about my involvement gasped as I nodded.

"Yes." I answered, Sasuke sighing.

"If it hadn't been for Sakura, I wouldn't be here right now. She stood up for me, and she saved me. She kept me alive when I'd lost hope. She held me, and comforted me when I was scared. I owe her my life…A thousand times over." He added, giving me a determined glance at the last part, my lips quivering. The scary part was; he meant it.

"Sasuke…" I breathed, everyone in the room turning to look at me. Sasuke's eyes didn't falter.

"You…Made me realize something…Sakura…" I unconsciously took a step forward, compelled. _Turn around._

"I've been such a fool. Always thinking that if I focused on revenge and only revenge, I'd get strong enough to defeat my brother. But then you…You just butt in and defeat him with hardly any trouble. I'm such a fool." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Wrong. I did have problems. You're forgetting about my nearly falling apart. Had it not been for Lady Mikoto, I would've never survived. She…Your blood saved me." I corrected softly, the wind wrapping around me.

"…Sakura…" He breathed back, his onyx irises trembling. I nodded, and smiled, as Kakashi-sensei and the others watched our exchange with wide eyes. Karin and Naruto exchanged glances, Naruto nodding solemnly.

"It's true, Karin. Sakura did in fact save Sasuke." Karin blinked, and turned to me, my relaxed hands, my gentle eyes. She didn't believe it.

"But Sakura's so…Kind…" She whispered, Naruto shaking his head.

"Have you ever seen her angry?" He asked, blinking.

I flinched, the memory of that night creeping up on me. _How can I be calm when I had tried to sacrifice myself to see him live? How can I be calm when I watched him die, right in front of me? Huh? How can I be calm when I failed to destroy the one person who caused him the most pain? How can I, Naruto? How can I be calm when Sasuke's all alone because of me?_ I shivered as my own voice echoed inside my head, my despaired screaming unbearable. Karin face palmed.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid. Sorry." She muttered. Naruto patted her on the back.

"It's okay. We all have those moments sometimes. It happens to every one of us. Even me!" I couldn't help but snort.

"It happens to you the most, idiot." I pointed out, lifting my index finger to the spot under my eyes, and leaning forward coyly. Naruto's head dropped as if it had gotten hit by a brick. A huge brick.

"Seriously Sakura?" He muttered, as Karin laughed, the others cracking up as well. I turned back to Sasuke, and held my hand out to him.

"Let's just be thankful that we're alive instead of discussing who saved who, alright?" I offered, tilting my head as I smiled warmly. Sasuke blinked, smiling back shyly, as he took my hand in his.

"Sure." _Bright eyes. _

* * *

"So, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as I peeled apples in the chair next to him, soundlessly, smiling slightly. I turned to him, lifting my eyes from the apple.

"What is it?" I replied, curious. He sighed quietly, his cheeks growing slightly pink.

"About that dance you lectured me about…I don't think I'll be able to go." I smiled, and shook my head.

It didn't bother me. It didn't bother me at all. I was just thankful he was alive. I was just thankful he was alive and safe. The dance wasn't even the most important thing on my mind anyway. I had bigger things to worry about. I mean, I had a dress and all that, so if by some miracle Sasuke was able to go, I was all set. But that didn't matter. I was just so glad he was alright. And nothing would change that.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I don't even want to go anyway. I'd rather spend the time here with you." I answered, tilting my chin upward slightly as I smiled brighter. He blinked again, his eyes gentle.

"But you don't have to stay here with me. Why don't you go with Naruto?" He suggested, as I shook my head, smirking.

"Nah, I'll pass. They're using summer as the theme, and to be honest, my dress wouldn't match that. And neither would my current attitude." I replied, beginning to peel the apple some more. Sasuke nodded once, and looked down at his legs, smiling slightly.

"Right. Nevermind." He answered, as I looked out the window at the sunny sky, biting the side of my mouth, deep in thought.

"You know something, Sasuke?" He turned to me in an instant.

"Eh?" I lifted my chin to the sun, and cocked my head.

"The sky never changes. Even when we were fighting for our lives that night, and in my visions, the sky is always the same." He laughed once.

"Dark, boiling, and angry?" He muttered, black eyes dark as a shadow fell over his face. I shook my head, my lips curling up.

"Warm, bright, and beautiful." I answered, Sasuke laughing again.

"In what lifetime?" He mocked bitterly, as I blinked again.

"Just like…" I started, Sasuke's head turning to look me in the eyes.

"Just like?" He echoed, tilting his head. I caught my breath, as I leaned forward, and lifted my apple juice soaked hand up to touch his face tenderly.

"Just like you." I murmured, smiling gently as my forehead barely touched his. Sasuke's eyes widened at my sudden closeness, his mouth dropping open slightly. He was vulnerable.

"Just like…Me? You've gotta be kidding." He replied, narrowing his eyes. I shook my head, pressing my forehead to his.

"I'm not kidding." I answered, an image of Sasuke's characteristic smirk flashing in front of my closed eyes.

"Sakura…I'm not like you. I'm not warm and kind, and gentle and soft. I'm brooding and suffering, dark and angry. So don't even think about saying that I'm all of those things, especially after _that_. You must've hit your head pretty hard the other day if you're going to keep thinking that I'm-" I slid closer to the edge of my stool, sitting the plate down on my lap, and lifted my other hand to the other side of his face, then pressed my lips to his tenderly.

Sasuke's response was, well, instantaneous. It was warm, and gentle, and just 100% Sasuke. The light filled my heart, echoing the light that had blown through the room before, washing away every last bit of darkness that still lingered inside of Sasuke and I. My lips parted against his, the plate sliding toward the edge of my right thigh, balancing precariously on my leg. But I didn't care, even though Sasuke's eyes flashed down toward it.

"The sky is just like you, Sasuke." I answered when we pulled away, brushing his bangs out of his eyes gently. He stared back at me helplessly.

"S-Sakura…" I nodded, and poked his forehead gently, Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"It's true. At least in my eyes." I replied, tilting my head as I smiled and closed my left eye playfully. His onyx irises shook.

"Well, you expect me to believe it?" I flicked his forehead softly, over and over again as I nodded, Sasuke rubbing his forehead angrily.

"Quit flicking me!" I pulled my hand back, blinking in confusion. His black eyes took on a fiery luster, the Sharingan nearly staring me in the face. He was frustrated.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" I asked softly, sliding closer, my butt nearly sliding off the edge of the stool I was sitting on, the plate about to tumble off my thigh onto the floor. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"It's nothing. Just let it go, Sakura." I blinked, and leaned my face closer, our foreheads resting against each other's.

"Sasuke…You can tell me…" I replied, Sasuke screwing his eyes shut tighter, shaking his head again.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He answered softly, leaning his forehead against mine.

The apple juice on my hands and Sasuke's cheeks began to dry. You could almost hear it drying the room was so silent. The stickiness was potent enough to drift across the frozen air into my ears, the smell dancing into my nose as the wind provided the enthused performer a spacious stage, a clear path to my heart. The presence in front of me remained unchanged, his chakra taking on a darker twinge, leaning toward the Curse Mark slightly.

"…Sasu-" A hand clamped down over my mouth to stop me, the sting of his palm hitting my sensitive lips singing.

"Don't speak. Just stay quiet, okay?" Came his snarky voice, my eyes widening as he lifted his face up along my forehead, looking me in the eye.

"…Sas…uke…" I murmured, my voice muffled by his tense hand. He blinked his eyes, and once they opened, the red-black irises of the Sharingan peered into my jade irises deeply.

"Sakura, I want to ask you something." I nodded, despite the fact that my rises were trembling as the red-black Sharingan eyes in front of me were spinning, tears about to spill from the edges of my eyes.

"S-Sasuke what…What's gotten into you?" I asked, his palm lifting from my mouth slowly. His Sharingan eyes remained focused on me intently, their depths intense.

"Where did Itachi go after you fought him?" He answered, lifting my hands from his face as his Sharingan eyes continued spinning. I shook my head.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I'd imagine he went back to the Akatsuki, if anything else." I answered clearly, despite being terrified of the brooding luster his eyes had taken. They were angry. But at what?

"Where is the Akatsuki hideout he went to?" I shook my head again. I didn't know.

"I don't know, Sasuke." I replied honestly. He flicked his head upward, bitter.

"You're lying, aren't you?" I widened my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked gently, sliding forward. Sasuke firmly planted his hand on my chest, and pushed me backwards.

"Stay back!" I slid backwards, my stool wobbling, before falling over, the plate tumbling backwards on top of my chest as I fell back toward the floor.

"KYA!" I screeched, as my back hit the floor, apples falling around me, becoming piles of mush as they hit the floor. Hands grabbed my wrists and held them against the floor as Sasuke pinned me down, holding himself over me.

"Where did he go, Sakura? Don't try lying to me again." I narrowed my eyes, and turned my head.

"Why would I even think about lying to you, Sasuke?" I asked, his face getting a degree colder.

"That's true, and I'd agree with the fact that you aren't exactly the type to lie. But then again…" He held my wrists tighter, leaning his revolving mirror wheel eyes down to be level with my plain jade ones.

"Urk…" His face grew colder.

"You know things that most Konoha shinobi don't due to your relationship with Tsunade." I narrowed my eyes, and snarled.

"Hey! Watch your tone! That's Tsunade_-sama_ to you!" I scolded, Sasuke's hands tensing around my wrists, as his grip tightened.

"Do you think it matters to me, Sakura? Just tell me where my brother is, _damn it_! So that I can kill him for what he did to you!" I widened my eyes, my lips parting in surprise.

"To me?" I echoed, Sasuke's eyes shifting into a vulnerable glow, his cold armor beginning to crumble away, as he lifted himself up a little more, looking down at me with just his eyes, his agonized Sharingan eyes, his lips twisted in a pained frown.

"Yes. To you. He touched you. That damn bastard touched you. He made you bleed, and I will never forgive him for that." Sasuke answered fiercely, nodding once.

My heart pounded in my chest. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi not only because he had killed his entire family in front of Sasuke, but because Itachi had hurt me? But why? I wasn't important enough to go off and kill someone for. There had to be an underlying reason. Was it because I had to jump in and help Sasuke fight Itachi? Was it because he was feeling inferior? I widened my eyes as he stared back at me, the wind ruffling his black bangs playfully. He meant every word?

"Do you really mean that? Sasuke…?" I asked listlessly, his firm grip on my wrists never faltering or loosening as he nodded.

"Yes." He answered, his voice strong. I blinked the cloudiness that had drifted in front of my eyes away, and smiled faintly.

"You don't have to go through all of that trouble, you know." I replied softly, Sasuke's gentle, answering smile mesmerizing.

"I know I don't. But, he will pay for what he did to you, mark my words, Haruno Sakura." I bit my bottom lip. He was serious. He used my full name just then. He wasn't kidding around. Seriously.

"I was there because I wanted to be. Those injuries I took were my fault, alright? So don't go killing someone because of something that was my fault. Don't be so rash and impulsive. It's one of your worst qualities." I snorted, narrowing my eyes as Sasuke snorted back.

"Well, if you weren't such a noble pain in the neck, then you wouldn't have gotten injured in the first place. Or if I had protected you better, or killed my brother back then, we wouldn't have had to go through that the other night." He retorted sharply, his Sharingan eyes fading. I sighed, and smiled, his grip on my wrists remaining strong.

"It's not so much that I'm noble. It's just I didn't want to watch you die when I could do something about it." I answered truthfully, Sasuke shaking his head sadly.

"But that's not a good enough reason or you to come and butt in when I didn't need help." He replied, as I sighed. This was going to go around in circles.

"All well, it's over now. Done and over with." I pointed out firmly. Sasuke didn't protest. He just blinked his eyes and sighed.

"Sakura." I looked up at the sound of my name, and blinked.

"What is it?" He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just looked down at me.

"Sakura…"

The sweetness of his voice. The lightness of my name upon his lips. The gentleness of the luster that sparkled in his onyx irises. The soft smile that danced across his features as he looked down at me. These things, lifted something inside me. They raised something up from where it was resting on top of my heart with delicate wings, like Konan's paper ones.

I let my eyelids flutter closed, and relaxed, feeling the warmth radiating from his body slowly drifting closer to me. Not much longer now, and I'd feel lighter, lighter than the wind that ruffled my pink hair gently. The warmth kept getting closer and closer, as if the sun was falling upon me, the breeze doing little to keep me cool. I let a soft, quiet breath escape my parted lips, the black sun raining down on me, as softness met my lips tenderly for a lingering second, before pulling back again, the white moon taking its place as the breeze swirled around his face in an arcane circle, like the spinning Sharingan eyes he'd worn not too long ago. I smiled softly.

"Sasuke …" His onyx eyes sparkled.

"Sakura…" My heart fluttered.

"OH MY GOD! UCHIHA SASUKE, GET OFF OF HARUNO SAKURA RIGHT NOW OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" I tilted my head backwards, lifting myself up a little bit to look behind me, blinking confusedly as Sasuke looked past me.

"Rin-sensei?" I asked, still clueless. Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, keep talking." He muttered back, not budging. Rin-sensei gave him a glower.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE RUNT?" She demanded hotly, stomping over to Sasuke and yanking him to his feet, snarling into his face. Sasuke just narrowed his black eyes into tighter slits, and copped the Uchiha glare.

"None of your concern." She roared in response, as I lay dazed beneath them.

"YOU LITTLE SHIRMP!" She grabbed a hold of Sasuke's chin tightly, and roared again.

"Just get off me." Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms over his chest angrily, though not really fighting back all that much. Rin-sensei just snarled into his face as I lay there on the floor, my fingers on my left hand hidden in my pink bangs, as I blinked.

"Uhm…" I muttered from the floor, Rin-sensei looking down at me, her eyes widening as she noticed where she was standing and how I was lying down on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! You're-You're-You're a…A STRI-" An Uchiha glare stopped her from saying anything else.

"Relax, Rin, Sakura wouldn't even dream of being hot enough to do anything like that." He interrupted, glancing down at me and my anxiously twitching fingers, my knees still touching each other.

"Um…Sasuke-kun..?" I asked coyly, looking innocent and sweet as Rin-sensei stepped away from me, Sasuke looking down at me with a cold expression.

"What is it now?" I lifted my index finger, and tapped my top lip with it, my right hand limply holding pieces of my hair in my grip, my jade eyes closed slightly. Sasuke's face grew increasingly pinker as the seconds passed.

"Could you…Help me…?" I asked, Sasuke just snorting and narrowing his eyes.

"Damn girls. Quit fawning all over me." He muttered as a reply, Rin-sensei leaning forward and poking his forehead.

"That's what you get for being cute, Uchiha." Sasuke's glare returned.

"Just get off me." He repeated, his black eyes flashing. I knew that by lying here on the floor looking all vulnerable and soft wasn't going to get him to break and lighten up. But, it was worth a try.

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to-" His head swung toward me, eyes narrowed as I reached up with my left hand, grabbing onto his.

"WHAT NOW-HUH? HEY!" Seconds later, he was lying down on the ground on top of me. His breathing rate stayed stable, his pink cheeks held their rosy glaze. He wasn't breaking. He was irritated. But then again, so was I.

"You listen to me." I muttered, my voice low, just loud enough for him to hear it. His black eyes stayed level with my jade ones.

"I didn't lie here on the floor for the past five minutes staring at Rin-sensei's underwear for you to just stand around like a prude after you shoved me off of my stool and pinned me to the floor. You're going to help me, AM I CLEAR?" Sasuke's black eyes narrowed.

"Help you with what?" I smiled sweetly, leaning my forehead forward, and gently tapped mine to his.

"My dirty laundry." Uchiha Sasuke, for the first time in his life, was speechless. Or perhaps for the second time in his life. And unfortunately, the clueless and confused look on his face made him look unbearably adorable.

"You've gotta be kidding." He muttered as his head dropped, his forehead slamming into the center of my chest. I couldn't help but squeal. But let me make this a point. It was out of pain, and nothing else. Okay…The butterflies that came surging out of my stomach weren't very promising. Oh shit.

"OW!" I cried, trying to sound as unwomanly as possible, not going as far as to lower my voice, but still. That's when his lip curled up.

"I excited you just now, didn't I?" I gulped.

"No way in hell, Sasuke." His face lifted up, a sinister grin spreading wide.

"Looks like, I've got some power now too."


	34. Chap 16: Torn At The Heart Part 1

**Author's Note**: Okay. This was going to be a GaaSaku filled present for a friend of mine, but instead it turned out to be a bit angsty. And Anti-ish. So, I've decided that the pieces of GaaSaku smex and hotness are dedicated to my friend, because I didn't have the heart to metaphorically torture Sasuke. As for Sakura, this is just the beginning. Angst is coming up next chapter, which I started already. There was going to be another piece at the end of this, but I decided to cut that off because it kind of ruined the emotion and mood of this chapter. I recently started to embrace my love for angsty and bittersweet stuff, so for right now, "Dirty Laundry" is going to be a bit dark. I'll try to put some funny parts into it every once in a while, but the only way this thing's ever gonna get done is if I vent and cry into it. And no, I'm not depressed. I just enjoy angsty and bittersweet stuff, for some odd reason. I got called depressing the other day, and well, it kind of hurt. "Frosty Flowers" should be updated fairly soon if I ever get back into the bitter and angry mood again. Anyway, I'm not going to rag on this chapter, because I kind of like it. Maybe that's because the darker turn of events was inspired by the newest Naruto Shippuden opening? Who knows. But I _love_ that song.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto Shippuden, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku, the songs "Blow" by: Kesha, "More" by: Usher, "Who's That Chick" by: David Guetta, or "L.O.V.E." by: Ashlee Simpson, or anything else that's in this chapter, except for Megumi. I take credit for her. Simply put, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY FANMADE CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE EXCEPT MY FAN MADE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

**Dedication**: Wiccad, you're my Gaara fangirling, GaaSaku obessed buddy. I was hoping to inspire you to continue on with your GaaSaku stories with this piece of crap for GaaSaku stuff (I'm not putting myself down here, it's just my GaaSaku stuff can't compare to hers), but you see how well that turned out. SasuSaku, and more SasuSaku. God. Sasuke's so annoying in this aspect, yaknowwhutimean? Anyway, I guess it isn't all that bad, since Sakura and Matsuri go at it. And I wrote GaaSaku smex equal to my previous SasuSaku smex, I made sure of it. And I tried to make Gaara as cute and seductive as I possibly could without abandoning my computer in the middle of struggling to finish this. My fangirlism on the side strikes again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please write more of your GaaSaku stories. I've been patiently waiting for an update for the past few months now, and I've even reread them a few times, I think...I know I read something fo the GaaSaku nature...Hopefully this inspires you and revives your love for them. Light the candles, make a wish, and eat tons of candy, buddy!

* * *

Dancing was easy. It wasn't rocket science. All you had to do was swing your hips to one side, then back, perhaps hold your arms alongside yourself. But it wasn't hard. Footwork came naturally to me, almost as easily as breathing and holding. I could do it without even thinking about it. Dancing was my thing.

So whenever I came home from school, or when I left Sasuke's house after sleeping over or whatever, I'd go up into my room, and dance. Especially after my fight with Uchiha Itachi. I was still awkward at dancing, but it still wasn't difficult once I got the hang of moving to the beat of whatever I was listening to. Once I accomplished that, everything else faded away, and it was all about dancing.

I typically found these kinds of things weird and depressing, dancing alone, but, it was all I could manage. Sasuke was still in the hospital and all. I didn't want to invite anyone over to my house just to dance specifically. Even though it would be good practice for evasion and dodging attacks from enemy ninja. But, this was something that I could do alone without worrying about what other people thought of me. This was the one thing I could do to be me. That, and be beautiful. Which wasn't all that great.

I opened up my room door once I got to the top of my stairs, and shut the door behind me, shoving the key into the lock, and turning it. No one would bother me. I would be all alone and have the entire night to myself. Only if that lock held. Which it hopefully would. I was praying on the hairs that fell past my face. I couldn't let anyone see me, I couldn't let anyone see what I was about to do. I had to be alone.

I peeled off my sweatshirt and shirt, sliding out of my tights and boots, throwing them into my dirty laundry pile, glancing at the clock out of the corner of my eye. 4:30. I had until 5:15 before I had to go to the hospital again to visit Sasuke. Naruto was on his shift right now, Karin accompanying him as he stood watch, keeping the lonely Sasuke company.

My stomach tightened when I thought of Sasuke and Karin in the same room, my lip curling up as I bit down on it, my eyes narrowing tightly. I couldn't stand the thought anymore. I knew she was deliberately making moves on him, being alone with him, trying to spend as much time with him as she possibly could just so she could take him right out from under me. That red head was smarter than I gave her credit for. I walked over to my radio, and flipped the switch, a simple beat coming from the speakers. Once the song actually started, I closed my eyes, and gave myself over to the music.

I swished my hips to my right, holding my arms out beside me, my pink hair flying toward the left, my skirt swishing beside my legs. As I moved, my mind became clearer, calculating all of the possible scenarios I could be in, all of the possible solutions or measures I could take to get out of the scenarios. For one of them, I could tell Sasuke what was bothering me, or I could directly confront Karin about it. All of my options looked possible and held a high percentage of success, but as I stepped to the right, a wave of apprehension washed over me.

Even if I managed to tell Sasuke about how I was feeling and the dread I couldn't help but obsess over whenever I went to visit him, it wouldn't change Karin's half of the problem. She'd continue to make moves on Sasuke, and possibly steal him right out from under me. I was going to be kicked to the curb by the looks of it. My sharp jerk to the left was evident of that, my pink hair swinging out to the right as I moved, my right foot following.

But what the hell was Karin thinking? She knew how in love I was with Sasuke, and yet she was going to try to take him from me, still. Even after I had risked my life to save him just a few nights ago, she was going to try to take my one source of comfort and solace away from me. She was intent on making me suffer as much as she possibly could. And judging by the road she was currently driving, she was well on her way of making that plan come true.

I knew she still hated me. I knew she still couldn't stand me. She only ever wanted to be my friend just to get close to Sasuke, and perhaps make him fall for her. She only wanted to be close to Sasuke, to open his eyes to her assets and positive points. But the problem was still me. I was the wall keeping her from getting close to Sasuke, the nursling hawk still in the nest. I was the parent, the mother preventing her from getting anywhere near him. She loathed me with a passion. There was no way she could actually like me, even tolerate me. She had lied to me this whole time.

I'd known that, and yet I continued to let her get close to me. We'd had several sleepovers already, where we'd spill our crushes and share boy stories. Of course mine would be all about Sasuke and our adventures previous to her arrival at Konoha, or after she'd come to school at the high school with us. But hers would be all about other boys, some with Sasuke since they shared at least one class together that I knew of, that was expected. But the ones that had him in it, she'd act just like me, or do the things _I_ would do if _I_ was with him.

I slid over to the right, bring my left foot to the right as well, swinging my hips to the right, my hair swishing out to the left, my side pieces dancing across my face as my jade eyes glowed in between the pink strands. There was something going on. I could smell it on the air, feel it in the way my heart pounded in response to the tainted blood that flowed through my veins from the stagnant oxygen that I breathed in. I sighed, as I picked up the pace, swinging my hips from side to side, holding my arms alongside myself, their shapes frail and breakable as I moved.

"I just wanna dance…" I muttered, moving from side to side, losing myself in the music now, all of my problems and worries and fears falling over the edge. "I don't really care…"

My movements became more hurried as the chorus followed, hopping from side to side, holding my arms out for balance as I continued what I called "dancing", keeping everything else from my mind, my head blank as an unpainted canvas as I moved from side to side, swishing my torso from right to left, my eyes closed as I smiled lightly behind my pink hair. I couldn't stop. Dancing was my thing. It helped me feel better; it cured me of all of my ailments. Dancing was my way of calming down. Or rather motion was my way of calming down.

"SAKURA!" I jumped, stepping down on my right foot wrong, rolling my ankle in the process as I crashed to the floor on my side, holding my fingers together as the song ended. The door opened, my mother's furious face burning through the doorway. "What the _hell_ are you doing up here? I've been calling for you for the past two minutes!"

"I was just working on my taijutsu, mother. I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over my radio." I murmured as an apology, getting up on my butt to heal myself, holding my right hand over my ankle, green fire glowing over it. "Ouch…"

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you, but you need to stay downstairs when you come home from school from now on, okay? You know I like to have help when I come through the door." She relented, giving my swollen ankle a glance. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, sure you do." I muttered back, turning to my ankle, closing my eyes to focus more chakra into the swollen joint.

"Anyway, Sakura, are you going to go see Sasuke anytime soon?" She asked, sitting down on my bed lightly as I healed my ankle. I nodded, glancing at her.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, my mother flipping the radio off with a slightly terse look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. Tsunade-sama was talking about not allowing visitors into the hospital anymore, not after what happened the other day with that Naruto boy."

"What did Naruto do now?" I asked curiously, leaning toward her. "I heard about him walking in on the Hatakes, but that's about it."

"Well, you know that Tsunade-sama likes her sake, right? Well, apparently Naruto got a hold of one of the bottles and split it with this red haired girl named Karin, and they both got drunk." She gushed, apparently happy to be able to talk with me. But too bad for her. That wasn't true.

"Wrong. Naruto didn't do anything. It was probably some little kid or academy student who doesn't know anything about Tsunade-sama and her sake." I replied, standing up on my right ankle carefully, no pain coming from it as I twirled it slightly. My mother watched, and sighed.

"You really don't care, do you?" She asked, looking up at me. I swished my hips to the left, hopping over.

"Nope. I just wanna dance." I answered, turning back to look at her from over my shoulder, my jade eyes soft. "I don't really care."

"Sakura, you do realize that I don't approve of dancing in the house, don't you?" I nodded, and swished my hips over to the right, hopping back to my previous position.

"Yeah, and I don't care about that either. I'm not dancing. I'm testing my ankle." I replied, looking down at my ankle, tightening my right hand. _No pain. I should be alright now._ "I'm going to see Sasuke after I eat something, okay? I have to work at the hospital tonight, since I'm skipping the dance."

"About that! There's this red haired boy who stopped by my workplace earlier today, asking about you. He wanted to know if you were attending the dance tonight." I smirked. Gaara.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, looking back at her, my jade eyes gentle. She lifted her palms, and smiled.

"I said that you might be going, depending on how Sasuke feels about you going without him." I shook my head, and smiled.

"I don't think I'll be going anyway. I haven't taken a shower yet or anything. Plus, I still haven't seen Sasuke in about two days. I think I'd rather spend more time with him then going to some dance." I answered, my mother heading to my closet, and pulling out the dress Karin loaned me.

"This is it, right?" I nodded, silently wondering what she was going to do next. She was going to guilt trip me.

"Alright mother, before you even start that, I'll go. But I have to ask Sasuke first." I replied. She jumped up into the air, suddenly cheerful.

"Yay! Can I do your hair?" I smiled, and nodded, heading to my bathroom, opening the door.

"Of course. See you in a few."

* * *

"Sasuke, can I go to the dance tonight? I have to keep Gaara company. He's all alone, and I feel really bad." I asked, shifting on my boot heels hesitantly. Sasuke blinked, and sighed.

"Sakura, I already told you. I'd like for you to go to the dance, because I feel pretty terrible for not being able to go with you. I was looking forward to beating up the loser too…" Sasuke muttered. I looked over at Karin, whose eyes began to glow.

She was happy I was leaving. She was going to be alone with Sasuke. By herself. Without me there to protect him from her. He would be an open target, easy pickings. She'd have no trouble with sinking her hooks into him without me there. The ache in my heart grew stronger. I couldn't leave him alone.

"Sasuke…I…" He blinked once more, as Karin's lip curled up, hope in her eyes. She was praying I'd leave. "I don't want to go."

"I'll be fine. Besides, Hinata's coming for her shift anyway. If it's female company you're worried about, you don't have to bother with it." He answered, Karin's head dropping as if a ton of bricks hit it. I smiled, and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his forehead gently, Sasuke's eyes widening.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I murmured, Karin pursing her lips and scowling. "Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Sakura. I owe you one, remember?" He replied, smiling slightly. I lifted my hands up to hold his shoulders delicately, awkwardly hugging him.

"What did I tell you about that? You don't have to worry. I'm just thankful you're alive." I replied, opening my eyes to look down at him, his onyx irises soft and gentle as he lifted them to lock with my crystalline jade ones.

"Sakura…" He breathed, blinking his black eyes once. I smiled, the wind ruffling my pink side bangs as I watched him, his eyes bright.

I didn't have to worry about him. He wouldn't pull any tricks or turn his back on me. Karin wouldn't touch him. And neither would Hinata. I trusted Sasuke enough to leave him by himself, without me to protect him. I had to believe in the bond we shared. He wouldn't abandon me. And I wouldn't abandon him either. I loved him with all of my heart.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." I murmured gently, lifting my forehead from his slowly, brushing my hands against the sides of his face tenderly. Sasuke watched me with my favorite smirk painted on his face, nodding once.

"Have fun, Sakura." He answered, his lip curling up a bit higher. "Tell Gaara I said hi."

"Eh?" I jerked my head backwards out of surprise. "What?"

"Hard of hearing?" He teased, blinking once. I shook my head.

"No, just making sure I heard you right, that's all." I replied, sighing deeply. Sasuke gave me a gentle push toward the door.

"You're going to be late, Sakura. Ino'll kill you. Karin, you might want to go too. Kakashi called for you earlier while you were in the bathroom." Sasuke pointed out, turning to Karin with an icy expression on his face. She nodded, saddened.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you soon, Sasuke." I watched her go with wondering eyes. What was her game?

"And as for you, Sakura…" A hand caught mine and pulled me backwards. "Don't waste your time worrying about me, alright? Have fun."

"Sasuke-" Lips came down on mine for a split second, before lifting away, onyx eyes rimmed with ruby peering into my green ones.

"I do too. Just come back in one piece, alright? I don't want to see you or Naruto stumbling into this room smelling like Tsunade's sake, got it?" He ordered, giving me a stern look. "Or I'll rip off your feet and stick 'em on your heads."

"Of course." I replied, nodding once, my eyes sparkling. I stood up, and took a few steps toward the door, reaching for the knob. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"What is it now, Sakura?" He muttered, slightly impatient. I turned and smirked, closing my left eye playfully.

"That sounded much better coming from Rin-sensei." I pointed out, before opening the door and stepping through, shutting it behind me at the sound of Sasuke's snort.

As I ran past Hinata, who smiled and waved as I passed, I couldn't help but smile. I was going to have fun at this dance. It was going to be awesome. I was going to dance with Ino, of course, because she'd kill me if I didn't, and perhaps Gaara too, if I could get him to dance. I sighed. He didn't look like the type who'd like to dance. He preferred killing over moving alongside someone, I'd bet.

I made it to the school in no time, propelled by the adrenaline in my legs, running as fast as I could in the dress I was wearing, my straight pink hair flying out behind me. I was excited. I was going to go dancing. Although I was going to be dancing in front of people, it was going to be fun. I'd just have to keep to myself, like, dance in a corner or something.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura…" I looked up at the voice, the black eyes of Matsuri staring back at me. I slid to a stop and faced her evenly.

"What is it, Matsuri?" I asked calmly, Matsuri shrugging and lifting her palms.

"Oh nothing, just don't understand why Gaara left me to get with you, seeing as you're so in love with Uchiha Sasuke to even think straight." My eyes narrowed. _So that's what it's about._

"That's not true. Gaara left you because you cheated on him with Suigetsu. You know that, Matsuri." I replied, my temper starting to boil. I didn't have time to waste on her. She shook her head.

"How would you know that? I never cheated on Gaara. That's just a rumor." My lip curled up angrily.

"Then did he leave you because of the sex thing?" I asked, struggling to keep my annoyance out of my voice. Matsuri shook her head.

"Wrong about that. We did have sex. Just…" She started, taking a step toward me. "He wasn't picturing me with him."

"Do I need to know this?" I muttered, as she stopped beside me, her lips by my ear. "I don't really want to know about you and Gaara's sex life, thank you very much."

"All I'm saying is, you'd better watch your back. Or I just might go after that precious Sasuke of yours." I widened my eyes. _What the-? _"That's all."

"You know what I'm saying…Matsuri?" I answered, balling my right hand up at my side. She blinked, her hideous black eyes looking back at me expectantly.

"Hm?" I smirked, and flung my fist at the side of her mouth.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" I cried, Matsuri taking off running down the hallway as I rushed toward her, my eyes blank with rage. I didn't understand why or how I got this way, but all I knew was, was that I was mad, and I needed to kill her.

I ran after her, Matsuri giggling the entire time. I narrowed my eyes. What was her game too? Were Karin and Matsuri in league with each other? All to drive Sasuke and I apart? Was I just being selfish? Was I doing what I had accused Karin of doing at the beginning of the school year? Was I really being the bad guy in all of this? What was going on?

I continued down the hallway, Matsuri breaking off and going left, but I continued straight, not wanting to play her little game. It wasn't worth my time. I had to finish up here pretty fast, so that I could get back to Sasuke. I still felt bad for leaving him, but after my mother went and ran her mouth, I had no choice. I had to go to this dance, unfortunately.

The gym was straight ahead, the sounds of music and cheering seeping through the closed doors as I approached, handing off the money to the person at the door, and allowing the back of my right hand to be stamped. I smiled at the boy when he gestured for me to go inside, and took a few steps through the door, not really knowing what to expect.

For not really expecting much, I couldn't help but stop in my tracks. The gym had been transformed into the scariest looking room I'd ever seen. I took a few steps forward, shedding my cropped jacket and setting it down in a chair beside the door, my pink hair swiveling beside my face as I turned around, looking in all directions.

Spider webs dripping with ruby blood hung from the ceiling, the sharp twang of rusty tinny tetanus wafting into my nose, but I knew it was fake. The walls were metal and grungy looking, as if the gym was broken down and abandoned. Ripped paintings were plastered to the broken walls, along with ripped wallpaper. Holes adorned the wall, seared apart like frayed flesh, as if savagely torn apart by claws of a depraved animal.

I took a few more steps, watching the stars that glowed in the moonlight above my head from the ceiling through the clear glass windows streaking across the sky, my jade eyes widening at the sight of the massive amount of them. It was like an ant farm up there. There were stars everywhere you looked, and the moon was the brightest of them all, shielded by a veil of clouds, sending a chill up and down my back.

I glanced around, watching everyone move around in groups of two or three, my eyes following a couple that looked just like Shikamaru and Temari, Ino seething behind them, by the looks of it. I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest. I still had to fix that love square. No progress so far, on either side by the looks of it. But, I still had Karin to worry about. I couldn't stray too far from Sasuke.

I shook my head. No. I had to trust him. He wouldn't do anything. Sasuke was a very passionate person, keeping his feelings to himself. When he opened up, he was bonded to that person whom he opened up to for all time. Sasuke's feelings were deep, deeper than just a normal person's when they "fell" for someone. Sasuke, on the other hand was serious. He didn't jump from girl to girl, like others did. When Sasuke was crushing on a girl, he'd crush on them for a long time. I smiled. I had to have faith in that part of him. He wouldn't leave me.

Although, keeping my faith in him from breaking was a little harder than I thought it would be. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was steadily getting worse, the rock in my stomach dragging my heart down with it as it shot toward my toes. My blood felt heavy in my veins. Something was happening. I could feel it in the air. It was dense, tense, terse. And that blood moon above my head wasn't making things any better.

"So, you finally made it, Sakura." I turned to my right, widening my eyes. Ino stood still with her arms crossed over her chest, her super short and super tight dress shining like spandex. I shivered in disgust.

"Y-Yeah, I made it. So, what's happening?" I asked, as she led me to the dance floor, or where everyone was dancing. She smiled back at me from over her shoulder.

"Why don't you dance and find out?" My eyes widened. I couldn't dance in front of people. I sucked. I swung around, making a run for it. Ino's slender arm blocked my path, firmly holding me across my chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here! I knew coming was a bad idea. I never should've left Sasuke…" I muttered, continuing with my advance, but not covering any ground, thanks to Ino's stubbornness.

"Oh relax, you downer. Sasuke wanted you to go. Just relax and let the music carry you." She answered, dropping her arm. I turned back around, listening to the song that was playing. My lip curled up.

"This place about to…" I swished my hips to the right, my pink hair swaying in front of my eyes, which closed lightly. "Blow…Oh-O-O-O-Oh-Oh-Oh…"

Ino watched me slide from side to side, my smirk enticing her to start dancing as well. My mind cleared as if on reflex, my brain starting to calculate all of my problems in seconds. Karin flashed in front of my eyes as I danced, my heart beat sending the image away with a soft pulse of cherry blossom petals. Sasuke's gentle smile drifted across my line of sight, before fading away as cherry blossoms swept it away. My body kept moving, my heart kept beating, I kept breathing. Nothing mattered right at that moment. Nothing else mattered except that I was dancing.

Ino's sky blue eyes watched me, as I swished my hips to my left and right, leaning my entire body to the sides I was swishing toward. Although this definitely wasn't one of my top favorites, I slid left and right, back and forth, as the song continued playing, one of my _good _songs. Ino watched with her azure irises, jealousy glowing them as I continued dancing to the song that was playing. You had to love Kesha.

"Whoa, Sakura! Who knew you could actually move!" I didn't even glance up, content with hopping to the left as I slid my right foot over, my skirt swinging out to the right. "Jesus, lucky Sasuke."

"Well, I'd like to take a crack at her, if you all would step aside and let me through." At this voice, I opened my eyes, and smirked.

"Well, well, Gaara-sama. Are you sure you want to take me on?" I asked, as he stopped beside me, his arms crossed. My smile warmed his eyes up a bit, as he smirked back.

"Well, why not." I closed my eyes once more, and lifted my right foot.

"This place about to…" I swung my hips to the right, my pink bangs swishing in front of my closed jade eyes. Gaara watched with narrowed eyes. He wasn't feeling it. "Blow…Oh-O-O-O-Oh-Oh-Oh…"

"Alright, never mind." I opened my eyes, sensing his presence beginning to fade. I swung around my hand catching his before he could retreat any further.

"Wait! The song's almost over! Let's wait for the next one." I pleaded, everyone around us watching with wide eyes. Gaara shook his head, smiling weakly.

"I don't dance, Sakura." He replied simply, nodding to me, my poised stance. I looked down at myself and shook my head.

"Neither do I, but that's not stopping me!" I answered, leaning toward him, taking a step. "Please don't go…You wanted me to come after all, right? So I'm here now!"

"Your mother told you then?" He asked, as the next song started. I nodded, tilting my head to the side coyly as I shut my left eye playfully.

"Yep! So are you sticking around?" I replied, my voice sugary sweet. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess so, since it's you." I smiled, and rested my index finger at the spot under my eyes and leaned forward.

"So, um, Gaara-kun, are you going to, dance with me?" I asked shyly, blushing slightly. He blinked once.

"Sakura…" I gripped his hand tighter suddenly, and pulled him toward Ino and I, the rest of the group of kids around us cheering.

"If you really want more…" Ino started, jumping up into the air. "Scream it out louder."

"If you're on the floor…" Temari smirked as she slid from side to side, winking at us. "Bring out the fire."

"And light it up!" I swished my hips to the left, my pink hair flying out behind me, my hand pulling Gaara to the side with me. "Take it up higher."

"I'm not even gonna finish that verse." Gaara muttered, Temari, Ino, and I swinging our heads toward him, our eyebrows twitching. "I don't do these things."

"You're so stiff!" I exclaimed, my right foot slamming down on his toe as I slid to the right, Gaara flinching. "It's called a "Dance" for a reason you know. Lighten up!"

"Jeez Sakura, you don't have to be so assertive about it." He muttered back, my answering glare striking fear in everyone around me. Ino giggled.

"You're just like Sasuke. He hates dances. Except when Sakura brings him." She pointed out, her porcelain eyes glowing brightly. I sighed and waved my hand, smiling crookedly.

"Just ignore that comment, Gaara-kun." I murmured, leaning my face close to his ear, holding my hand up to muffle the sound of my voice. "She's just saying that to get a rise out of you, since she knows that Sasuke kind of irritates you."

"He doesn't irritate me. I don't really have a problem with him, actually. Well, perhaps one, but that doesn't matter." He answered, his mint green eyes focusing on me. My heart pounded in my chest as my face flushed as pink as my hair. How embarrassing.

My face was on fire. Just by one look, just by locking his eyes with mine, he could drive me to the edge of insanity without so much as a hushed breath or slight heartbeat. My chest was dead inside, my heart barely beating as my face remained frozen, paralyzed. My jade eyes throbbed, my face growing pinker and pinker as if having been struck by fever. Gaara's power was as potent as ever.

Both of them had bound me. The chains grew tighter as I fell deeper into the spinning mint green eyes, the hints of a Sharingan glowing along the sides of the swirling vortex, my heart aching in my chest, my lips tingling as my tongue danced behind them in anticipation. The hunger swelled again, as the memory of my kiss with Gaara trailed across my mind. My eyes narrowed. I was going to do it again. If it went on like this I would go insane.

"If you really want more…" Ino's voice brought me out of my reverie, her blond ponytail slapping me in the back. "Scream it out louder."

"If you're on the floor…" Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow, Temari and Tenten side by side now. "Bring out the fire."

"And light it up!" I hopped over to the right, Gaara's awkward footsteps following mine as his chest hit my back. "Take it up higher."

"Still not finishing the verse, guys." He replied, pulling me left alongside him, my eyes widening as I flew through the air. "I refuse to do these things."

"Well, then I'm bringing on the pain!" I slammed my foot into his toe once more, just as the next song started, Gaara flinching in his shoes. Ino smirked, and started laughing at the next song.

"My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone." She started, turning to me, her azure eyes expectant. I pointed my thumb at Gaara from over my shoulder.

"I don't even know where the _hell_ he goes." I finished with a bored expression, Gaara giving me a glare. I laughed, and smirked, poking his forehead. "You're so stiff!"

"You said that already." He pointed out as I ruffled his hair, batting at my hand angrily. I leaned forward, and wrapped my arms around him lightly.

"Oh don't be like that. It's just part of the song, that's all. Lighten up." I murmured into his ear lightly, his eyes widening beside my temple. Gaara nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can try to lighten up. But I'm not making any promises. I hate dances." I nodded, and pulled away, poking his forehead again.

"That's all we want, right girls?" I asked, turning to Ino, Temari, and Tenten. They nodded back.

"Yup! Ready Sakura?" Ino asked, grabbing my hand. I nodded, and lifted two fingers to Gaara.

"Oh did you hear me say?" Ino started, Temari picking up the "lo lo lo love" part. They repeated it for the second part, Tenten and I clapping our hands, Gaara smirking.

"I'm talking 'bout…" Tenten murmured as Shikamaru flatly continued for her. I turned to Gaara, and narrowed my eyes, scowling.

"I'M TALKING 'BOUT LOVE!" Gaara's lip curled up even further. I widened my eyes, and pulled back, as the song ended. I felt a hand grab mine, and pull me toward the punch bowl on the right, turned toward the person holding my hand. "Gaa-"

"Please just follow me." I widened my eyes.

"What? Where are you taking me? Gaara!" I cried, as he pulled me out the door, past the punch bowl. "Seriously, where are we going? We passed the punch bowl."

"I wasn't ever going to take you there. We're going somewhere else." I stumbled after him, walking backwards as he hauled me up the stairwell, nodding to the guard keeping watch. I blinked. I had a bad feeling.

"Are you planning something?" I asked, looking back at him. He glanced backwards.

"I just want you all to myself." I blushed. "That's all."

"But Gaara-" He swung around, his eyes pleading.

"Please, just let me do this." I blinked.

"Do what?" I asked, as he opened the door at the top of the stairwell, stepping out onto the terrace, the very same terrace where the crap with Megumi had started, as well as where Sasuke had saved me from falling to my death.

Gaara turned around to face me, shutting the door behind me, holding me against the door, my eyes throbbing as I stared back at him. There was hunger in his eyes, no doubt about it. The blood moon hung in the air behind him, the wind blowing my pink hair around my face, as his fingers slid under my chin, his eyes closing as he leaned toward me.

"Sakura…" He started, his lips inches from mine. "I want to return the favor."

"What favor?" I asked stupidly, as he held my face tenderly in his palm. "You don't owe me anything."

"On the contrary, I do. Remember when you, you know kissed me after you defeated Megumi?" My eyes widened. _What?_

"Yes…Your point?" I answered, as he leaned even closer, unhindered by my nonexistent efforts to push him away. I wasn't fighting back. Why wasn't I fighting back?

"Well, I want to do the same for you." My eyes widened even further.

"Wait, Gaara. Don't tell me that you're planning to-" Gaara's mint green eyes closed as he pressed his lips to mine, holding my back against the door.

There was no escape. I had too many witnesses. The stars that soared above my head. The bloody red moon that rained down on me. The breathless wind that swirled my pink hair around my face. My jade eyes throbbed, as I resisted the urge to kiss him back, to return the gesture.

It was a fight not worth fighting. My body gave in, my heart succumbed, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving up, my lips parting against his. My jade eyes closed tightly as his hand cradled my face in his palm tenderly. God, this felt so good. So damn good. The wind blew gently, the trees whispering amongst themselves.

His hands reached up, sliding into my hair, gentle as a whisper, his fingers knotting in the strawberry strands there, holding my head where it was. There was no hope for escape. I would never get away from him. I locked my arms around his neck, preventing his escape too. He wasn't going to get away from me either. I'd wanted this since I first saw him out on the dance floor. I was doing it again.

My forehead pressed against his, as my tongue danced behind my lips, anxious to react, to trace the shape of his temptingly sweet lips. They tasted so good. His irises were swimming in my line of sight, his red hair gently sliding up against my temples as the wind ruffled them. The small kanji symbol on his forehead marked me too, as sand swirled in the air around us.

I wasn't going to fight it. I just let the lust and hunger roar through my veins, my heart fluttering in my chest, as my breathing rate slowed, only allowed to act upon Gaara and I's wills whenever we pulled apart. My head started spinning, growing lighter and lighter as his arms tightened around me, holding me against him. I couldn't pull away, not that I wanted to.

I took a step closer, running my tongue across his bottom lip lightly. His lips parted against mine, as our foreheads pressed together, the hand that was sliding up my left arm weaving itself into the hair on the side of my head, as his forearm held me against the wall, his other arm wrapped around my back, pulling me even closer, my chest bumping up against his.

_Sakura._

My jade eyes opened, flicking from side to side, searching for the source of that achingly familiar voice. My eyes fell on Sasuke, standing in the sky, watching me with emotionless eyes. His cold face stared down at me, no thoughts, no questions swirling in this tormented onyx irises. But the pain was still there, breaking my heart.

How could I do this to him? How could I even think about kissing Gaara or letting him kiss me? I didn't feel that way toward Gaara. If I let him do it, I'd be leading him on, and that would hurt the two of us in the long run. I had to come clean. I blinked, the image of Sasuke beginning to turn its back on me, the red and white fan of the Uchiha clan showing its face to my jade eyes, no shift in his expression, just one flicker of pain in his eyes.

_Sakura…_

I screwed my jade eyes shut tightly, and planted my hands on Gaara's chest, tears sliding down the sides of my face, his hand flinching. I didn't want to push him away. I knew he only wanted to be comforted, I knew he only wanted to be held. But I couldn't hurt Sasuke like this. If I didn't want this done to me, why should I do it to someone else? So I pushed.

"Get…Off…Me…" I choked out, as the image of Sasuke in the sky bared his back to me completely, darkness beginning to swallow him up, pulling him out of my reach. "I can't do this…"

"Sakura, I-" I shook my head, peeling Gaara's hand from my face.

"I'm sorry, but, I have to go." I replied, turning and pulling the door open, running down the stairs with tears in my eyes. They flew out behind me, landing on the ground as I began sobbing.


	35. Chap 16: Torn At The Heart Part 2

**Author's Note**: Alright. Just one thing. I got stuck near the end as far as changing things and all that. My proofreading still sucks. But you can just assume that they're all overreacting or whatever. I'm not going have anything bad happen to Sasuke, because I love him too much. Sorry if the ending's a bit rough, I was running out of ideas. I might go back and change it once a good idea comes to me. Anyway, due to a review I received for this story as well as a few for one of my others, I've disabled the anonymous reviewer thing. I've had it with them, because I can not respond to the flames and that annoys me. So, if you're an anonymous reviewer, I apologize. The flamers ruined it all for you. But if you happen to have an account on this site, please do log in a review, but do _not_ flame, or I will remove it. Oh, and another thing: This is a SasuSaku fanfic. I put those main character things as Sakura and Sasuke for a reason. I also stated in the summary that the _main_ pairing is SasuSaku, indicating that there _are_ others. If you don't like the pairings I put in the story, or just don't like the way it's turning out or whatever your problem is, stop reading and click the back button. I've had _enough_ with _those_ kinds of reviews too. As you can probably see, I am pretty pissed. And by the way, does anyone even bother to read my little notes?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would've crawled back to Konoha on his knees and begged for Sakura's forgiveness the chapter after he left the village. 'Nuff said. (I own my fanmade characters. That is all. I do not own anything else. I do not own anything in this chapter that does not belong to me.)

* * *

"Sakura, wait!" I had no intention of stopping. I had to get as far away from him as possible, as fast as possible. I couldn't even bare to look at him.

"GET AWAY!" I cried, running through tears, my heart breaking in my chest.

Sand gripped at my legs, wrapping around my waist, but the wetness of my tears rendered the sand useless. The pieces of sand fell to the stairs, there not having been much to begin with, but still enough to make a tight rope around me, able to pull me back to him. But he wouldn't do that. Gaara had a heart. He wouldn't pull me back against my will. At least…That's what I thought.

"AGGHHH!" I cried as the sand wrapped around my waist, holding my arms against my sides, and hauling me back up the stairs, carrying me through the air, my eyes burning with tears. I turned my head around, narrowing my eyes. "LET ME GO!"

"No until I explain myself first!" I struggled, as the sand carried me back to him, Sasuke's back mocking me in front of my eyes, a drop of silver falling from the sky above him. "Just wait a second!"

"Why should I? I have to go! Didn't you hear me?" I called back, crying violently now, not bothering to hold the sobs inside. Sasuke's heart throbbed in front of my eyes.

"I heard you already, Sakura! You have to let me explain!" I felt around my right thigh, feeling for my black holster that would normally be strapped to my leg, but my fingertips brushed against the hem of my dress and bare skin. I was helpless. At least until I got close.

"I don't want to hear your explanation! I want to go home! I want to leave!" I sobbed, my hands trembling as the sand pulled me closer to him. "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"And right you are about that, my dear Sakura." I lifted my head up, the sand stopping in mid air, holding me still. "I told you Gaara left me to get with you."

"Matsuri!" Gaara exclaimed, surprised. Perhaps more so than I was. I had seen this coming. Well, that was a bit of a lie.

"You stay away from me, Matsuri." I snarled, blue fire lighting up around both of my fists, my green eyes flashing angrily.

"Whoa. Someone's in a bitchy mood." She pointed out dryly, leaning on the side of the wall. I snorted.

"Right back at you." I retorted, narrowing my jade eyes, Gaara's sand pulling me backwards, my head falling backwards slightly as I turned my face around, my jade eyes fierce. "Did you plan this? Did you have any part in this, Gaara?"

"Of course not! How could you suggest that?" I rolled my eyes, and snorted.

"Just eliminating all possibilities so that I have some peace of mind." I answered, turning back to Matsuri. Her black eyes shifted, as her entire form flashed out of existence to be replaced by Sasuke's, his back to me, the wind blowing his black bangs past his cold, expressionless eyes. "S-Sasuke…"

"Ha! I was right! You are too in love with Uchiha Sasuke to think straight!" Matsuri pointed out, jumping up into the air triumphantly. His heart throbbed in front of my eyes again. Tears fell to the floor.

"Stop it!" I cried, struggling once more, flailing around in the sand's grip, Gaara's chakra keeping a firm hold on me, barely allowing me to move. "Let me go, _damn it_!"

"Wait, Sakura! I haven't had the chance to explain yet!" Screw explanations. I had to get out of here. Sasuke's frozen black eyes flickered.

"Just let her go, Gaara. It's obvious she wants to run into Sasuke's arms and forget all of her problems. I told you she wouldn't fall for you. But you had to go and ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you for a girl who's already in love with someone else." Matsuri face palmed, and shook her head. "You're such an idiot, Gaara."

"Hey! Don't call him an idiot, bitch!" I interjected, tossing my head once. Matsuri turned to me, and smirked.

"Are you a part of this conversation, Ugly?" Matsuri asked, pointing at me. I snorted, and smirked.

"I am now. Aren't I the subject of this argument? I'm the loved one, right? I have a right to speak, Hideous." I shot back, Gaara's sand dropping me at the top of the stairs. I landed daintily, and turned to Gaara, my eyes cold. "I'm just as much at fault for this as you are, Gaara. I'm not mad at you. I should of seen this coming. But, as long as you remember who I am and how I feel, I would love to talk to you anytime."

"But that's just it, Sakura. That's the one problem I have with Sasuke." He replied, turning away, his eyes hurt. "He has you."

"There are plenty of girls out there better than me." I replied earnestly, smiling faintly. "You just have to keep looking."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked softly, my eyes widening. "What if I found the one I want to be with?"

I couldn't say anything to that. I didn't have anything to say to that. How could I, when he had just practically professed his love for me. Or rather confessed. For a lighter and simpler term. Sasuke's black eyes, his mocking back, they appeared in the sky behind Gaara once more, silently watching, waiting to see what I would do, how I would react. Gaara trembled in front of me. Matsuri laughed haughtily.

"What are you gonna do now, Sakura?" She asked, taking a few steps toward me. I tightened my hands into fists. Good question.

"I can't breathe…" I murmured, closing my eyes, tears sliding down the sides of my face. "I can't think…"

"That's because you love Sasuke too much. If you let him go to someone else, like me, then you wouldn't be so stretched thin." I narrowed my eyes, and pulled my right hand back, taking a deep breath.

"Let him go? HA!" I flung my fist forward as I turned around, my punch digging into the side of her face, blood flying out of her mouth.

"Sakura!" Gaara exclaimed. Sasuke blinked, a shooting star flashing across his lonely left iris as he watched me from the night sky.

"I'm not letting him go to you. Matsuri, you don't know anything about how to love a boy. Sasuke said it once before. You're a failure as a girlfriend, let alone a woman." I turned to Gaara, a tear sliding down the left side of my face. "As I am a failure as a friend. I'm sorry, Gaara. I didn't realize what I was doing. Forgive me for my selfishness."

"Sakura…" He breathed, his mint green eyes wide and throbbing. The onyx iris in the sky narrowed.

"I can't stay here. I've got to go." I murmured as a reply, taking off down the stairs a second time, or trying to, because a hand caught mine.

"Don't go yet." I shook my head, and pulled, tears falling again.

"Just let me go!" I exclaimed, my voice cold. "There's nothing for you to explain. I understand what you were trying to do, and that was my fault. I led you on. And I apologize. I just don't feel that way about you, Gaara. Matsuri's right. I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke. And that's how it's going to be for as long as he has me. Sorry."

I ran down the stairs, tears flying out behind me as I ripped through the stairwell, not slowing down, or bothering to watch where my feet were going. All I knew was that I had to get out of there; couldn't turn back now. I whipped through the last flights, my feet moving like lightning, as I quieted my sobbing, the guard looking up at me as I flew out the door into the night, my tears hitting the back of my hands.

Freely running through the night now, the sounds of footsteps behind me, which I knew to be my friends Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, and Tenten, I was able to clear my mind. The feeling of Gaara's kiss burned on my lips, marking me as the sand on my forehead blew away into the wind, as I continued running, not caring where I was going. I just had to get away. I couldn't look back, I couldn't turn back. I had to keep moving forward.

My heart ached for Sasuke, my body craved his soft and warm embrace, my mind wished for his smooth and soothing voice, as I wrapped my arms around myself, crying harder now, knowing that I couldn't face him now, not after that. I couldn't bear locking eyes with him right now; for fear that I would go weak at the knees and fall into his arms like a damsel in distress.

Perhaps that's what I needed most at the moment. It was human to want comfort. Ever since we'd been going out, I'd never asked for comfort. I'd never asked to be held. I'd never asked to be cradled close to his heart like a little baby. I was still clean. I could go to him if I wished. I could ask for comfort. He wouldn't mind. But I had to tell him about Gaara's unexpected move. And that would be hard.

I found myself running through the hallway of the hospital, my feet moving as if having a will of their own, nurses and medics jumping out of the way of my sobbing face as I ran forward, barreling past room after room, only intent on making to one, and only one. My heart broke in my chest. My lips froze. My hand gripped onto the knob as I threw it open, Sasuke and Hinata turning toward the door in surprise.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping slightly. Sasuke's eyes focused on the tears sliding down the sides of my face as I crossed the room.

"What's-Sakura!" I fell into him breathlessly, sobbing against his bandaged chest, Sasuke looking down at me out of surprise. "Sakura, what happened?"

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't bear to tell him. He'd snatch the warm right out from under me. His eyes would go as cold as they had been in that vision, emotionless, glaring down at me as if he hated me. He wouldn't ever smile at me again. He wouldn't ever hold me again. He wouldn't ever look at me again.

And so I clung to him, gripping him with my nails as tightly as I could, his hands on the sides of my rib cage, my sobbing ripping through the room, as I cried as hard as I could, longing for him to hold me close, to hold me as tightly as possible, but unable to ask for comfort. I couldn't ask him for something like that. It made me look weak. Just like my crying did. I held Sasuke as close to me as I could, my forehead resting on his beating heart, Hinata holding her hand over her mouth.

"S-Sakura-san…" She whispered, her pale eyes shaking. Sasuke looked down at me, blinking once.

"What happened Sakura?" I choked back a sob, shaking my head.

"Just hold me." I answered, my voice barely audible. "Please…"

"Sakura…" He breathed, widening his throbbing eyes. I didn't dare lift my eyes. His fingertips lightly ran across my back as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer, cradling me like a baby. "What happened to you?"

"I don't think this is the best time, Sasuke-kun. She's hurt." Hinata pointed out, rubbing my shoulder gently, as Sasuke buried his face into my hair lightly.

"Alright. I hear you." Sasuke replied, his voice soft and gentle as he comforted me, my tears dropping to the bed sheets.

I held onto him as tightly as I could, as if the wind blowing into the room from the window was trying to tear us apart, to pull him away from me. I couldn't let that happen. My one source of comfort, my one source of solace was right here, within my reach, closer than ever. Gradually, my sobbing subsided, the sound of Sasuke's quiet breathing pacifying me until I was exhausted from crying so hard. Sasuke noticed this change, and opened his eyes.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" He asked softly, Hinata sitting down on the bed beside me. I let my eyes flutter open, as I lifted my head up to face him directly. There was no coldness in his eyes. Just concern.

"Gaara…He…Kissed me and confessed how he felt about me. I led him on without even realizing it." I murmured, turning away to look out the window at the red moon, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes appearing in seconds, his face twisting in anger.

"He hurt you?" He asked, his voice icily calm, the sharp stain of his rage underlining his tone of voice. I shook my head, tears flying from my face.

"No. I hurt him." He blinked once.

"Then why are there knots along the sides of your waist and rib cage?" I widened my eyes, and let out a gasp from between my parted lips. _He hurt me?_

"Wha-What?" Sasuke's cold and enraged Sharingan eyes glowed viciously.

"See for yourself." I pressed my back into Sasuke's chest, and lifted up the hem of my dress, Hinata leaning forward to lend me a hand, her eyes widening at the sight of them.

Two ring shaped knots wrapped around my rib cage and waist, red and purpling as they began to bruise. I widened my eyes once more, my back falling limp against Sasuke's chest. I had no idea he was holding me that tightly. And my struggling had only made it worse. I didn't remember feeling any pain. I hadn't felt any pain at all.

"S-Sasuke, I…" I whispered, Hinata running her fingertips across them lightly, her Byakugan active.

"There's chakra flowing in them, and there's sand here…" Her voice trailed off, as she brushed the sand from the wounds. I gasped again. How had the sand gotten there? Sasuke's eyes flashed, darkening a shade.

"Sakura." I lifted my right hand, focusing chakra into it, green fire lighting up around it. I turned my head, and gasped at how dark his eyes had become. His face had turned to shadow. My eyes throbbed. He was furious.

"Sasuke, don't-" His eyes flashed once more.

"Sakura, he hurt you. How can you expect me to sit quietly after he turned his jutsu on you?" I could feel his anger pulsing from his voice, although it was scarily calm, despite the burning fire in his eyes.

"Sasuke, just let me handle it, alright? I don't want you getting yourself in trouble because of something I brought on myself." I pleaded, Hinata brushing the sand off the wounds I was starting to heal, her fingertips light and gentle. But the sharp pangs of pain still came. He had hurt me. Sasuke's eyes grew darker as his face twisted out of hate and rage.

"Why should I stand aside when you're sitting here in pain? I'm not standing for it, Sakura! That's not what teammates do!" He protested, grabbing my shoulders in his hands tightly. "How could you ask me that?"

"You don't understand! I'm the one at fault here, not Gaara! If you're going to take out your anger on someone, do it to me!" I cried, shutting my eyes under his increasingly dark gaze. Sasuke didn't falter.

"It doesn't matter if you led him on or not, he shouldn't have made a move on you without your permission, don't you understand that?" Sasuke shot back, his voice rising. I looked up at him, my eyes shaking as tears slid down the sides of my face.

"Sasuke…" Hinata jerked her head back, her Byakugan eyes widening.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, there's blood here! She's bleeding!" I turned my head, looking down at my wounds, the bruises now purple, flecked with ruby as blood began to appear. The shape to my back stiffened, his eyes growing cold.

"How in the…?" I muttered, running my fingers across the bruises, tracing them all the way around my body, pain in my right arm stopping me. Hinata gestured for me to take off my jacket, her eyes widening as bloody bruises appeared there too, as well as on my left arm.

"Sakura-san, what did he do to you, exactly?" Hinata asked, glancing up at me. I thought for a second.

"He just wrapped ropes of sand around my arms and ribs to stop me from leaving him…" I muttered, lifting a finger to my chin as I started thinking. "I think my struggling just made it worse."

"Now I'm _really_ mad." I swung my head around, gasping as his Sharingan eyes started spinning, their color shifting from the already foboding red, to a brilliant crimson ruby, the flashing of fire in their depths craving blood.

"Wait Sasuke!" I cried, lifting my hands up to hold his face gently. A shadow fell over his face as his eyes grew darker, expectant. He didn't want me to stop him. "Please, just wait a second!"

"Sasuke-kun, it's not as bad as you think! She's only bleeding lightly! It's probably from the sand I was trying to brush off!" Hinata pleaded, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Sakura." Sasuke replied, his voice low but boiling with rage. "He hurt you."

"But that doesn't mean you should freak out and lose your temper like you are now!" I answered, his eyes stone cold under my glistening jade ones. The sight of my tears only angered him even more.

"You're crying. You shouldn't ever have to cry, Sakura." He murmured, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes next, they were a soft, trembling black. "Why are you trying to stop me?"

"S-Sasuke…" I breathed out of surprise. His voice had shook. He was hurting. "I…"

"Hey jerkface, what's going on in…here…" Sasuke turned his face to the door, Hinata and I following suit, Naruto's blue eyes widening at the sight of my trembling hands on Sasuke's face, my tears that dropped to the floor. "S-Sakura…What happened to you?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, turning away. Sasuke snorted, and blinked.

"Gaara kissed Sakura without her permission and turned his sand jutsu on her." Sasuke explained flatly, Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"There's no way. Gaara's a good person." Naruto answered, Sasuke glancing down at my wounds, his gaze cold. I looked away, watching the wind dance through the trees outside.

"See for yourself, loser." Naruto gasped as his eyes fell on my bleeding bruises. His chakra spiked up seconds later.

"Sakura…" I turned around, my eyes hard.

"Don't even think about going after him because of these! I just told Sasuke that I'll handle this, okay? It was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't of struggled, then they wouldn't be this bad." I answered, wiping at my eyes, shedding my tears from my right hand.

"But-" I lifted my fist and flung it forward, Naruto flinching and closing his eyes as my fist approached his nose. Chakra flew off the edges of it as I halted my right hand, just millimeters away from his nose.

"It doesn't matter. This is my mess that I have to fix, got it?" I told him gently, Naruto's eyes opening at the absence of pain, my soft and gentle smile causing his eyes to widen.

"Sakura…" I nodded once, and turned back to Sasuke, his dark onyx eyes burning. I bit my bottom lip, looking up at him hesitantly.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry I let him do it, okay? But this isn't the first this has happened." I started, Sasuke's eyes narrowing.

"I know. And I don't care." I widened my eyes, and flinched. "To be honest, this has happened to me before too."

"Did you do it yourself?" I asked, unsure if he knew what I was talking about. He snorted.

"I was just experimenting to see if these feelings I have were real or not, and I got my answer. Along with a black eye." He muttered back, sitting back slightly. Naruto laughed once.

"Who'd you experiment on?" He asked, anxious for the answer. Sasuke snorted in his direction.

"I don't owe you any explanations, loser." I cleared my throat.

"But you owe me one." I answered, Sasuke blinking. He sighed, and huffed once.

"It was Karin. She was the first person I saw after I started thinking about it." My temper flashed. I lifted my right fist up, my eyes going white, but then something stopped me. I had no right.

"Oh…I see…" I murmured, lowering my arm. "Well, did you find your answer?"

"Yeah. As I was pressing ice into my left eye." Sasuke muttered back, glancing back at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Did you?"

"I didn't do it for that reason, Sasuke. I did it because he looked like he needed comforting." I replied softly, averting my eyes. Sasuke sighed, and smirked for a split second.

"Then I guess you did lead him on. Unless…" He started, lifting his fingers to the right side of my face and turning my eyes back to his. "You have feelings for him?"

"No. I don't. I at least figured that out tonight." I answered honestly, lifting my eyes to his reluctantly. Sasuke poked my forehead.

"Then there's no harm done." He replied lazily, lying back on his pillows.

"You're forgiving me?" I asked, my eyes flashing toward him. He snorted, smirking.

"We both committed the same crime, basically, just for different reasons. What is there to forgive?" He asked, Naruto and Hinata's heads sliding toward mine, their eyes wide. I nodded, smirking back.

"Alright. Thank you." I replied, Sasuke sighing.

"Besides, you're my teammate. I _have_ to forgive you in order for our teamwork to remain flawless. If the two of us are angry with each other, that'll hurt the team overall." Sasuke answered, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes flickering over to Naruto for a split second before returning to the ceiling. "And you and I both know that Naruto can't pull our weight, let alone his own all by himself."

"HEY!" Naruto jumped forward, lifting up his fists as he bristled. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It's exactly as I said it, loser." Sasuke retorted, lightning flying between them. Hinata blinked as I face palmed. They were ridiculous.

"COME ON!" I looked up, and turned to the door, Naruto and Sasuke glancing away from each other, Hinata turned to the door with her Byakugan eyes.

"H-Hey! Let me go! Don't you know who I am?" Karin, appeared through the doorway, dragging what looked like Gaara by the hair on the top of his head, her ruby eyes furious.

"Do you think I care? You made a move on one of my friends! Who's taken, none the less!" She cried, gripping him harder, her red hair falling over her shoulders. "Now apologize or I'll let Uchiha handle you!"

"That-That's not fair!" Gaara cried, lifting his head up to face her, Karin's ruby eyes cold. Sasuke turned his Uchiha glare onto Gaara, his eyes glowing crimson ruby as the Sharingan flashed into existence, his anger potent.

"Get lost, unless you wanna die." Sasuke snarled through clenched teeth, Naruto lifting his fingers, albeit reluctantly. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk as if you could kill me, Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara replied calmly, taking the Kazekage tone with Sasuke. "You wouldn't dare create an international incident, now would you?"

"He's right, Sasuke. Just let me handle it, alright?" I added, pressing my right hand on his chest to hold him back. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm, and blinked.

"Naruto-kun, just let Sakura deal with this, okay?" Hinata suggested, Naruto looking down at her with soft blue eyes. He wouldn't hurt her. Karin shoved Gaara's head down toward the ground, gritting her teeth.

"You've got some explaining to do, _Kazekage-sama_." She mocked, slapping her free hand up to her glasses. I stood up, and walked toward Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto watching carefully, waiting for one misstep on Gaara's part.

"Alright, Gaara. You can explain now." I pointed out, stopping in front of him. He lifted his head, as Karin pulled her hand away, taking a few steps to stand right alongside me.

"I'm sorry I kissed you without your permission, Sakura. It won't happen again." I narrowed my eyes, and knelt down in front of him.

"And I'm sorry for leading you on. I didn't mean to make it look like I had feelings for you when I already had feelings for someone else. That was wrong, and I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I apologized, rubbing his head tenderly. Karin knelt down beside me, glancing in my direction.

"And I suppose I have to apologize for hauling you here to beg for forgiveness by your hair. I'm not exactly good at apologies." She muttered, scratching the side of her face. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"S'okay, don't worry about it. It's just the thought that counts." Gaara's mint green eyes fell on the slight green glow under my dress.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, reaching toward the glow. I shifted backwards just as his fingertips brushed it on my right rib.

"Yeah. But it's not bad." Sasuke snorted behind me.

"Just two huge bruises and some bleeding, that's all." Gaara's eyes widened, as Sasuke swung his feet over the bed and stood up, holding his left wrist in his right hand, chirping birds erupting from his left hand. "Chidori."

"Sasuke, what did I tell you?" I cried, swinging my head around, tossing my head as I yelled back at him from over my shoulder. Sasuke just watched Gaara carefully, the blue light from the Chidori flashing across his Sharingan eyes like fire. "Let me handle this!"

"I'm gonna keep the Sharingan trained on you the entire time you're here, Sabaku Gaara." Sasuke started, taking another step forward, the lightning in his left hand flaring up brighter. "And if I see you do anything or find anything that I deem suspicious, or that might hurt Sakura, I won't hesitate."

"Sasuke, that's just…" Naruto whispered, watching Sasuke take a few more steps forward, Naruto's blue eyes wide. "You can't just jump to conclusions like this!"

"Just look at Sakura's wounds, Naruto. They're bleeding. She's being forced to use her medical ninjutsu to heal them. Doesn't that say anything to you?" Sasuke retorted, Naruto faltering. I blinked, and gulped. Sasuke was frightening when he was angry. "Go on Sakura. Deal with this."

"Sasuke…" His eyes flashed.

"Well?" His tone was bitter, the Chidori roaring with the force of his anger. "Didn't you tell me to stay out of it for the reason that you'd handle this on your own?"

"I know Sasuke, but…" I blinked, and turned back to Gaara, sighing. "Gaara, you hurt me. But I think my struggling made it all worse. I didn't feel anything before I started fighting to get away."

"I wasn't trying to hold you all that hard. I just didn't want you to get away from me at that time. I wanted to explain myself, why I did what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, that wasn't my intention." Gaara replied, his mint green eyes sympathetic.

"Why then? Why did you do it?" I asked softly, my eyes trembling. He sighed, his face flushing slightly.

"Because I love you." The Chidori spoke for Sasuke, loud enough for everyone to understand what he was thinking. I smirked. _So predictable._ "I have since you first sat next to me that day when Sasuke hurt you that first day of school."

"That's why you told me that I'm beautiful when I smile, right?" I asked, my lips twitching upward. He nodded, mint green eyes downcast.

"Yeah. But I thought that you and Sasuke were just friends, not lovers. So I thought it was okay to you know, crush on you. Matsuri hadn't made her move at that time, and I was positive you were single, since that gym class it didn't look like you and Sasuke were together, technically." He started, glancing to his right. Karin and I exchanged glances. That was the day we'd had our fight. When Karin and I had become friends. We smiled at each other, as I forgot all about my distrust toward her. It wasn't important.

"That's true. Sasuke and I weren't together back then. But we kind of are now, I think. So why kiss me now, when you knew that?" I asked, turning back to Gaara. The Chidori chirped louder. Gaara glanced back at me.

"Because I thought that perhaps you might have feelings for me instead of Sasuke." I widened my eyes, then narrowed them.

"Were you not listening to me when I told you about Uchiha Itachi?" I demanded, my jade eyes growing harder suddenly. Sasuke flinched, the Chidori faltering slightly. Gaara sighed, and nodded.

"I was, but I wasn't sure if because of that, you were going to leave him out of fear of getting hurt again." I sighed, and shook my head, smirking slightly.

"Death isn't something to be afraid of. I've come face to face with it three times now. Konan first, then Megumi, then Itachi. I'm not afraid to die if it means I'm protecting something precious to me. If Itachi comes back, I'll beat him down as many times as I have to." I replied, smiling brightly, my jade eyes glowing. "Count on it."

"Sakura…" Sasuke's soft whisper drifted toward me, barely audible. I threw him a smile from over my shoulder, flipping my thumb on my right hand upward as I shut my left eye playfully.

"Oh relax, you big oaf. You know I mean that." I pointed out light-heartedly, Sasuke smiling faintly. I turned back to Gaara, and nodded once, my face becoming serious. "In the Shinobi world, those who break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. They knew where that had come from. They knew what it meant. And it was all true. Kakashi-sensei had inherited Uchiha Obito's Will of Fire through his Sharingan, and had passed it on to Sasuke, Naruto, and I. I could feel the strength of those words flowing through me, pulsing through my heart as my Will of Fire rose. I would stand by those words. Even at the end.

"Sakura…" Gaara murmured, his eyes shaking. "Those words…"

"Yes. They're Uchiha Obito's. I don't expect you to know who he was or what he did, but his memory is something precious to Cell 7. Those words are our words to live by. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and I would rather die than sell out our friends. That's why, when Uchiha Itachi comes back, I will fight him with everything I have." My eyes grew dark, as a shadow fell over my face. "He won't even make the slightest scratch on Sasuke's forehead. I'll see to that."

"Heh, you got that right, Sakura!" Naruto responded, pounding his left fist into his right one. "That weirdo isn't even gonna be able to stand up after I'm done with him!"

"Anyway, Gaara, my point is, do you honestly think I'm so shallow to leave someone just because I learned of one of their hardships?" I asked, blinking my green eyes once. He shook his head.

"I know you aren't, but…I couldn't help but hope." I narrowed my eyes. "I couldn't help but hope that you'd eventually fall for me…"

"Gaara, I told you already. There are plenty of girls out there who are nicer, and kinder than I am. You just have to keep looking. I'm not the one for you, alright?" I replied, my voice gentle. The Chidori's cries remained constant, Sasuke's flashing Sharingan eyes focusing directly upon Gaara's trembling form as he stood up.

"Regardless, I just wanted you to know how I felt about you, before you made your choice." My eyes widened, my lips parting.

"Choice?" He nodded once, his mint green eyes grave.

"Your heart is torn, is it not? You're enduring, at this very moment." I shook my head. Wrong.

"I've already chosen, Gaara. My heart remains whole." I answered, my tone cold. Gaara lifted his fingers, reaching for my wide forehead. I took a step back, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes flashing. He was like a hawk.

"I don't believe that. I can see it. Deep in your eyes, Sakura. You…Truly feel for me." I shook my head, taking another step back. Chakra flashed in his fingers, resonating with the chakra within my wounds that I sustained from his sand.

"What're you-?" He took two steps forward, his fingertips landing on my forehead, the chakra flashing brightly once. "Gaara, you better not be-"

"Yes. I am." He replied, his eyes narrowing. I gasped. He couldn't be planning to use _that_ jutsu. He wasn't like Kankuro.

"Enough." Chidori roared beside my head, my eyes throbbing. "You so much as twitch a finger; I'll kill you."

"I am the Kazekage. You won't be killing me without a reason, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't intend to use it on her." Gaara replied smoothly, blinking once. "I was only checking to see if you were going to make good your threat, that's all."

"You…" Sasuke snarled, narrowing his angry Sharingan eyes. "I'm warning you, don't mess with me."

"Sasuke, cool it." Karin scolded for me, slapping her hand up to her glasses. "He just said that he isn't going to do anything."

"Shut up!" Karin jerked her head back, surprised.

"Sasuke…" He turned on her, his infuriated Sharingan eyes flaring brightly with the stain of his rage.

"I can see everything. I can see through every move this guy makes. What he just said, was a total lie. Nothing but a deception." Sasuke turned his eyes back to Gaara, gritting his teeth. "If you don't believe me, watch his chakra."

"Sasuke…" Karin's voice trailed off, Naruto stepping up beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Hinata followed, hanging back a little bit. "I…"

"Don't worry about it. We've all gotten railed by that jerk at least once in our lives." Naruto pointed out, smirking. Sasuke ignored him, my eyes flashing.

"Gaara, were you truly going to try to use the Puppet Master Jutsu on me just now? You are not Kankuro, so how would you be able to do it?" I asked, holding my left hand over my heart. "And how could you even think about doing something as horrible as _forcing_ me to come with you?"

"I never intended to use _that_ jutsu. I can't use it. I came up with one of my own. But not for that purpose." I narrowed my eyes, as he laid his hand over my forehead. "I wouldn't even dare try to control you, Sakura."

"Don't screw with me!" I slapped his hand away from my face, taking a step forward, and grabbing his collar tightly in my right hand. "What the _hell_ is your purpose for remaining here? You've already explained yourself, so why are you still here? And don't even think about trying to lie to me! I'll see through it! No matter what you pull, I won't fall for it!"

"Sakura…" Gaara breathed as Sasuke's Chidori grew stronger, Sasuke taking one more step forward, holding his fingers up to Gaara's forehead, lightning crackling around them.

"You wanted to see if I would carry it out?" His eyes flashed as they opened. "Just watch."

"You wouldn't dare." Gaara's sand swirled at his feet, Sasuke and Gaara's chakras rising. Sasuke bit the side of his lip.

"I wouldn't?" His right hand grabbed me suddenly, pulling me backwards, as he drew his left hand back, narrowing his eyes. I opened my eyes as Sasuke started move his hand forward, fingers tense. "Guess again!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"YOU MORON!"

"NO! STOP! SASUKE!"

Sasuke's Chidori met with Gaara's sand shield in mid air, pieces of sand flying from the dent Sasuke's jab had created, falling to the floor with electricity crackling around them. Sasuke's feet slid forward, seeming to glide across the marble floor as Gaara stood still, his arms having crossed over his chest as his sand blocked the blow intended for him. My eyes shook as I lifted my upper body off the ground, my heart pounding. Sasuke's lip curled up.

"You haven't changed." He murmured, his tone mocking. "You're still annoying."

"How so, Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara asked calmly, Naruto lifting his arm from its place protecting Karin. Hinata dropped to her knees beside me, helping me stay upright. "Expand on that train of thought."

"For one…" Sasuke started, pulling his right hand away from his left arm, Chidori crackling around his fingers on his right hand. My eyes widened. "Your ultimate defense is as dense as ever."

"That's why it can block your Chidori, Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara answered, his voice bored. "Is that all?"

"Take your self-indulgence somewhere else."

His right hand smashed through the sand, Chidori lightning up around it as it connected with the right side of Gaara's face according to my two hands, his mint green eyes flashing toward Sasuke's palm that shoved Gaara's face toward my left, toward the wall. The sand broke apart as the force of Sasuke's slap sent Gaara flying toward the wall, my hand coming up to hold my mouth shut, everyone's eyes widening.

"Sasuke, you…" I choked out, tears springing to my eyes. "You could get killed for that!"

"I warned him, Sakura." My eyes shook at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "I warned him not to mess with me."

"You don't have to worry, Sakura. I won't have him killed for that. In fact, I had that one coming." Gaara rose shakily, my head swinging toward him. "But you touch me one more time, and I will have you executed, mark my words."

"Just be grateful I didn't kill you with that one, Sabaku Gaara." Sasuke muttered back, the wind ruffling his black hair as he glared at Gaara. "I will not hold back next time."

"You idiot! Just back off and calm down, already!" Naruto cried as Gaara turned and walked out the door, Sasuke bristling as Gaara gave him a glare when he passed. "Do you not realize what you've done?"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun's right. You're going to get killed!" I stepped up, holding my right fist at my side, bent at the elbow.

"I will never allow Gaara to kill Sasuke! Over my dead body." Sasuke turned around, his Sharingan eyes shaking.

"Sakura…" I narrowed my eyes at him, and slammed my glowing fist down on the top of his skull, sending him crashing to the floor.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! NOW I'LL HAVE TO SAVE YOUR ASS AGAIN!" I knelt down on the floor in front of him, his now onyx eyes glaring up at me. "What the _hell _were you thinking just now, slapping him like that?"

"I was protecting something precious to me." I stopped in my tracks. It was true. Gaara couldn't kill him for that. Sasuke was safe, unless he made another misstep. I relaxed.

"I see. But don't ever do that again, you hear me?" I answered, rubbing his head gently. Sasuke lifted himself up, and nodded, smiling slightly.

"I guess. Now can everyone clear out? I'm tired." He complained, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, and I flinching as he stood up, taking a step toward his bed. I turned to the door, everyone starting to walk out, grumbling as they went. "Sakura, you can stick around."

"Eh?" I turned around, Sasuke's hands coming up to hold my face as he kissed me gently, stepping closer. My lips trembled against his, but when I relaxed, I kissed him back.

"We didn't get to spend any time together tonight, Sakura." I smiled, and nodded once.

"That's right. Transformers is over there on the counter." Sasuke shook his head, brushing my hair out of my face gently.

"I'm not in the mood for a movie." He replied simply, sighing. "I want to try out this new power I've acquired."

"What power?" I asked, my eyebrow lifting up. He smirked, his eyes bright. I flushed bright pink, pinker than my hair. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"


	36. Author's Note

Hey guys. A small note to all of you fans of "Dirty Laundry". Anyway, brace yourselves, because this may hurt a little.

**I will not be continuing this story.**

I read parts of it over and I just didn't really like the way it was going. My writing style has evolved so much, and it wouldn't make any sense for me to keep continuing something that I just don't have any interest in finishing. I know you all like this story and all, so I won't take it down or delete it, 'cause I like some of the parts as well. xD But, all in all, I think I've had enough of this story.

However, don't pull out the tissues yet. I will be starting a new school story for our favorite ninja. Only, this one will **correct the mistakes I made in "Dirty Laundry"**, such as the **lack of a backstory**, or **keeping all of the darkness and angst and blood out of it**. Instead, it'll be **more like "A****è****ropostale"**, one of my older SasuSaku fanfics. And overall, it'll be better.

Again, I will not be deleting this story, and **who knows?** **Maybe I'll add another chapter to it.** But for now, consider it discontinued. I'm sorry to give up so easily and all that, but after thinking about it over Konoha High School, I just lost interest in "Dirty Laundry". Besides, this new school story will be even better than "Dirty Laundry" ever was, so please wait for it!

I'm **sorry** to disappoint you all.

Honestly, I am.

Anyway, please don't kill me and I hope you all will read the new school one coming up!

**Seriously, I am sorry**.


End file.
